The Job and Life Chosen
by Rain-kawa
Summary: Yumi jumps right into Suna in front of the eyes of the Kazekage despite a quarantine! But, that was the job. She's a person for hire! Technically, the best body guard out there. Follow her and Gaara from Friendship, to Romance, to Battle. People's choices, lives, and jobs are in flux. Can the Villagers, Ninjas, Kages, and Jieti survive? (Rated for Language, Violence, Lime, & Lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Yumi!

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto nor any characters of Naruto. This original plot and original characters are my own. Any reviews, ideas, suggestions,** or** commentary is welcome and would support inspiration for writing in the future.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was Gaara's worse nightmare, the village was under attack and he could do nothing. The enemy was a plague, disease, virus, or maybe a poison that was ransacking his city. After the deaths of 50 individuals, they quarantined a quarter of the village. The virus, poison, unknown plague would take anywhere from two weeks to a month and a half to kill its victims. By the time Sakura, Ino, and other leaf village ninjas had come to help, under half the population was suffering from early to late stage symptoms and the death toll was rising through the hundreds. Within days of their arrival, over 75% of those who remained started showing signs, including Ino. All of Suna was quarantined, and those who were healthy were taken to a satellite village for observation. Gaara, the Kazekage, stayed for this was his village while most of the suna council and other important members had already left. If they were attacked at this time, he would be their main and only defense. The news of their village catastrophe was spreading and it would make them vulnerable to attack...<p>

* * *

><p>"I wish to speak to the Kazekage." Minawa Yumi stated to the first person she saw. The travel here had not been difficult for her and she had made to the outskirts of the sand village in a hurry. If she had wanted to, she could have snuck in, but this was the quicker route.<p>

"No one is allowed to enter or exit the village at this time." The guard responded. The village was still many miles away.

"I am a doctor. Please, I have relatives there." She lied with ease although her concern and ambition were not false.

"No one is allowed to approach or exit the village at this time." Came the repeated response. Yumi paused for just a moment.

"Alright." She said to herself looking carefully towards the village, her destination. Her eyes then flashed over to meet his. They were strong, unheeding, and mischievous.

"I am not under any Kage nor village. And I am not the best at listening." She continued, accenting the last phrase with a grin. Her eyes drifted back to the sand wall in the distance. The rumors were going that the kazekage and some of the finest medical nin of all regions were in there, yet no cure.

"We will use force to keep you out. If you are truly a doctor, you will stay and work on a cure here, with the others. If you continue forward, you will be seen as a threat, someone meant to attack the village." He went into a defensive position, sparking those around him to do the same.

"I'm not attacking... but you won't succeed in stopping me. I gave my word and I decided to keep it." She informed him with a superior smirk. She took off, ducking under his slow grasp. Her speed and agility left them far behind her. They had no choice but to think of her as an attacker with the disguise of being a doctor. The outer camp contacted those inside the village and put all the ninjas including the kazekage on alert. Their arrows flew making her duck and weave but still, she kept her forward motion and great speed.

The boy she had met randomly as she was just passing through a town had saw her help out an elder with a cough. He had begged her non-stop to come here to help his grandfather. She had said no repeatedly, without swaying even for a moment. Finally, she informed him accidently that she was looking for her next job and someone to hire her. That had given him the idea of 'hiring' her. The entirety of the first payment was in her pocket, 4 coins, and if she succeeded, he stated he would give her 7 more coins, his entire life savings. The tiny payment, barely worth a dinner somewhere but after hearing the kids story, she no longer had the heart to say no...

"Really?" Yumi stated to herself. A large and assumingly all encompassing sand wall was being lifted up higher than the village's own protective wall, that she hadn't even reached yet. They were not going to let her in the village. This was really not worth four coins, but if she had been in dire need of money she would have just gambled for it too. The jobs were to pass time, meet new people, provide help, maybe do some good, and of course achieving a payment of some type. She exhaled slowly as the coins jingled in her pocket, reminding her that she had a job to accomplish.

Her speed was unparallel to anything that had approached Suna before. She dashed forward weaving to avoid being an easy target, making it impossible to be anyone's target. A massive leap sent her body flying up to try to match the height of the sand wall. The sand shot out to block her, but she used it to just go higher. A touch here or there kept her body in motion, never pausing, still weaving as she went up further and further. The sand expanded out to grasp her, catch her. She dodged, never touching the sand for more than a heartbeat, not giving it the chance to fully engulf her. Finally, she found an opening over the jutsu created wall and flung her body through it. Now she worked just as hard and quickly to go down. No longer being shot at by those outside the village, she was now being attacked by those inside. A man with puppets, a woman with a fan, another man with shadows, kunai, more arrows, and still the persistent sand.

"I'm not attacking, I'm not attacking. I'm not attacking!" She repeated loudly over and over again. She tried to maintain her hands above her head as much as possible to show she meant no harm. She kept placing them above her head, even as she dodged, ducked, weaved, and defended herself as she was relentlessly attacked. She did not attack back. She kept moving in the same area, trying not to run too far away from them, as she repeated her statements. To disappear in the village would just be suspicious; not that entering it against the ninja's warning wasn't.

"I'm not attacking you. I'm not attacking. No threat here. I was hired by someone in this village to come here to help - Pretty sure there are more important things for your energy than attacking me. Seriously, not here to attack you, I was hired to help you. " She stated multiple times over. Their attacks slowed but she had to keep moving for they were still trying to capture her.

"Alright." The man controlling the sand, the Kazekage from what she had heard about him, announced. Everyone's attacks on her, including his, stopped. She too paused, arms above her head, but on alert.

"Who are you and who hired you?" His voice held a threat. If she was a danger to his village, it would be her death, assuming she couldn't run away first.

"Minawa Yumi. Person for hire, non-killing jobs only. One of your villagers hired me, paying me a third of their life savings to come here and the rest if I can help find a way to cure his family. He doesn't want involved in politics or heroics though, so I'm not supposed to give you his name." She half lied, still keeping her hands above her head. Four coins was a third of the boys saving and he did not truly want to be a part of any political agenda, he only wanted his grandfather cured.

" No one is allowed to enter the village at this time. If you did not want to be treated as an enemy, you should have stayed with the rest of the doctors who had come. " Temari glared. Yumi's eyes looked at her before smiling.

"His family is in here, not out there - and I don't mind if you treat me like an enemy, it's just a waste of energy to be attacking me though. I was hired to do a job, I would prefer if I could do it without having to dodge constantly. Besides, now that I'm in the village, I can't go out - I am contaminated." She grinned. It was true, she could not leave now that she was here, it would risk spreading whatever this was further.

"You are right, but you will be treated as a possible enemy and you will be watched at all times." Gaara informed her. He did not trust her, but she was right - attacking her would waste what chakra and strength they had especially if she was actually telling the truth.

"Shikamaru, please show her to Sakura, Ino, and the other medical nin, inform them that she may be dangerous so they can be on the alert." The leaf nin nodded at the order, although it was a tiresome job. The kazekage then turned his emotionless stare to the girl that had escaped his sand- repeatedly. "If you are truly here to help, you may assist them, else if you are an enemy we will show you no mercy." His voice again was cold.

"Got it." She grinned. Becoming public enemy number one on Suna was not on her list of things to do or even try to accomplish at any point in her lifetime.

Gaara studied her intensely, she had shown she was someone formidable. During the fight, she had grabbed for no weapons, did not attacked even once, and had succeeded in keeping her hands up nearly the whole time after she had maneuvered her way over his sand wall. No longer moving at a high rate of speed she stood at full height, which was just barely shorter than Matsuri, and several inches shorter than himself. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but the shorter pieces hung loose framing her face; it was the color of charcoal. The tip of her hair only reached down to the middle of her shoulder blades and different layering could be seen in it. It was not styled so he could only assume it had been cut in a fight or tattered from lack of her keeping up with it. Her green eyes showed no fear but a hint of pride, cheerfulness, and understanding. She wore nothing extravagant. Her hands were wrapped and her clothes, while allowed her unhindered movement, were plain. She only had one single small bag across her back that was held on by one strap across her chest going from her left shoulder to her right side.

Although he was curious who she truly was and suspicious of her entry into the village, what she said was true. There were more pressing matters to place their energy compared to attacking someone that was not directly attacking them...


	2. Chapter 2: The Medical Nin

"Follow me." Shikamaru informed her. With a single skip, she landed next to him and walked one pace behind to follow. Gaara watched her movement. Her body language was relaxed and she seemed at ease even though they had been attacking her up till now.

"Kazekage, are you sure about this?" One of the Sand ninjas questioned.

"The Konoha medical nin and the Suna nin are strong, if she is an enemy, they will see it and react, I'm sure." He answered, although he was sure of so little this days. What he thought would be cured quickly, was turning into something no one seemed to be able to heal. Even he, himself, was starting to feel the symptoms, although he said nothing to no one.

"This way." Shikamaru kept moving through the hallways. The girl behind him, probably near the same age as the Kazekage, had avoided his shadow attack, Temari's fan, Kankuro's puppets, countless ninja kunai, and even more impressive, the Kazekage's sand. Her speed was even more impressive than Rock Lee's and her ability to read situations quickly was impressive as well. He did not quite trust what she said, but yet she had said it so openly and without hesitation. Her antics reminded him of Naruto's but she had given no hint to her background or where she had come from. A person of hire, as she had put it, could have originated from anywhere, and usually they were known as contract killers, mercenaries, except she only did jobs that did not involve killing, or so she had told them.

"Shikamaru" The woman had a breathy sound to her voice. It was another leaf ninja, probably medical, with long hair light-almost-white blonde hair. The room had six people present, all wearing gloves, masks, and working at various stations. Another person looked up, a third leaf ninja, this one with pink short hair.

"This is Minawa Yumi, she stated she's here to help find a cure." Shikamaru introduced the shorter woman to the group. Everyone paused their work to see the newcomer. No new medical personnel had joined them in days and all other able bodies were busy attending those who were sick in between making food, drawing water, or guarding the village.

"I hope I can be of assistance." Yumi bowed to them, catching their attention.

" Yamanaka Ino, leaf ninja with medical training." Ino introduced herself first

"Haruno Sakura, Leaf medical nin." Followed by Sakura

"Saruwatari Kyou, Sand Medic" A man near them spoke.

"Ishimaru Shigehito, Sand medical tenant." Another man spoke up.

"Fujimoto Kumiko, Sand medical nin." An elder woman stated with a nod.

"Akimoto Yoshi." A young man sounded out. "Medic in training."

Shikamaru moved forward and whispered something to Sakura, Ino, and Kyou. She noticed their eyes slightly change. He had informed them that she was a possible enemy, someone they could not stop from entering the village. Yumi noted that each conversation was different. With Sakura there was a nod of a his head to answer her whispered question, with Ino it was a shake no, and with Kyou there was no whispered question even asked. However, the Kazekage had stated she could assist if she was not an enemy and it was not like she could give them a choice. She was hired to do a job and she was determined to complete the task.

"I'll bring you guys dinner once it's made." Shikamaru stated in tired tone as he left. His eyes looked Yumi over one last time.

"Thank you." Yumi stated to her guide as he left.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"How may I help?" Yumi asked. She knew she needed to find the kid's grandfather, Nishimura Junichiro, but she also needed to not be a suspicious person anymore. And while she could probably "heal" a number of people, she could not save the whole village and she survive the transfer of aliments that occurred during the "healing" without a cure for those aliments...

Sakura had given the new, possible enemy, a number of small tasks. Ino was suspicious of the new girl while the Suna ninja seemed to simply trust their Kazekage's judgment. The shorter young woman worked hard, quickly, and efficiently. Task after task she completed quicker than they believed she would, often asking for multiple new ones. The only background she provided them was that she was a person for hire, she even had references with her. The papers and referenced letters showed her as an unparagoned bodyguard, a practiced healer, an unordinary waitress, a delightful caretaker, and a effective mender. The list of references itself was impressive, holding a number of high standing men and women throughout multiple countries, however they had no way of validating the list or the letters. It could easily be a rouse to trick them into complacency.

"How can we trust her?" Ino asked. They were all in a weaker state. If someone was going to try to attack them from within, they were vulnerable. Ino did not know how much more difficulty she could take.

"We have to." Sakura stated the obvious. "We need all the help we can get." There was a sad tone in her voice. Even if she was an enemy, they needed the help.

"She does not seem to have any official medical training, although she is sharp and she works quickly." Kimiko spoke up overhearing their conversation. "We must trust the Kazekage's judgment." The elder woman added.

"We'll give her the small tasks so we can work on the larger ones." Kyou announced. The group nodded their head in agreement.

If the younger woman had overheard their quiet secretive conversation, she gave no response to it and instead continued working in her quick, cheerful, and determined manner.

"Ah!" Ino shouted while working over one of the test patients for one of their cures. The older man starting to shake and his vitals were dropping. "Someone grab me a water, quick, and 20ccs of the serum!" She shouted anxiously. The man was dying infront of her, 9 days earlier than what he would have with just the sickness.

Yumi was the first to grab the water and serum the blonde had asked for. She also brought towels, anticonvulsant herbs, medical instruments, and a number of other items.

"Shit!" Ino cursed, working as quickly as she could to move the person into a safe position as they convulsed and tried to remove their 'cure' that was killing him from his body. Yumi supported her ever action, giving her everything she asked for sometimes before she asked. She also started started treatments to help stop the seizures. Finally, the convulsions subsided but the man was fitigued and cold, all of his vitals were low.

"Shit." Ino stated again under her breath. This was going to be the 17th person that she was in direct contact with or treating, to die. Yumi put a comforting hand on the slighty taller girl's shoulder. Ino brushed it off and turned sharply to walk away. Now was not the time to be comforted, more people were going to die if they did not do something - and worst yet, what they were doing seemed to be killing them off faster, not helping them.

"SHIT!" Ino shouted slamming her fist on a cart before walking out completely.

"There's not much for morale here anymore." Sakura stated quietly to the short stranger who had tried to help her fellow Leaf nin. "I'll go talk to Ino. Thank you, for helping." She nodded to herself mostly and left as well.

Yumi continued to work with the sand medical ninja. Sakura and Ino returned quietly back to work. The virus, poison, disease, plague-thing was transported from person to person through water and air and they had figured that out too late, thus everyone still in Suna was assumed to be contaminated. The first symptom was a breathy, airiness to the voice, followed promptly by a small cough. After that it was a slight fever, nothing concerning but a constant raise the person's body temperature. Then the person would become weak. For awhile the cough would go away, but the breathlessness would come, followed by tiredness or fatigue, and then more weakness in the muscle. Finally, just when a person was starting to believe maybe they were actually possibly extremely sick, the cough would come back, stronger and violently. Their body strength would give way. It would be hard for them to want to move, the lack of breath made them in-able and the cough would cause them to lose their voice. The fever would spike and hot and cold flashes would continue in its place. Their bodies would slowly be worn down, till it finally gave in and died. The catastrophe started over a month ago, two to three weeks ago they had started moving people out of the village, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru had arrived in suna to assist 10 days agao, and just 7 days ago all of Suna was quarantined. All victims thus far died within two to six weeks. Grim, frustrating, overwhelming, and solemn were the only words that could describe the air in which the six, now seven people worked.

"Time to call it a day." Kimiko announced to the only other person in the room, Yumi. The elder had stayed only because the youngster had stayed. Even the determined hard-working leaf ninjas had already left. Medical personnel would be useless if they themselves were exhausted on top of being sick too.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Yumi stated automatically, reading through notes, cleaning up stations, giving the people they were trying to cure and testing water.

"You must leave to. You are not trusted to work alone." The elder informed her.

"Ah. Alright then." Yumi nodded, quickly finishing all that she was doing. "Have you tried infecting a healthy patient and then working off of them from start to finish?" Yumi asked.

"No. That is not the way of someone wishes to save lives. More so, there are no healthy patients left. Even the Leaf medical ninjas thought of that, but it's too risky. If we failed that patient would then die and it would be a meaningless death. At this point though, a new patient might just out live us..." The elder's voice held a tone that made Yumi believe she had given this argument before, but there was also a tone of defeat present as well. People were losing hope, not that she could blame them. Yumi had not thought it was going to be this bad in the village, but it was. The thought of curing this plague or disease was overwhelming.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Plans Laid

Yumi sat cross-legged on the floor of the small room given to her. The four coins that were in her pocket were now in her hand. Fiddling with them, she went through her thoughts. This was a far greater task than anything she had ever been hired for before, let alone nearly impossible. But then again, no adult would have thought to hire her for this. Only children believed things to be straight forward; a woman helping a person with a cough would also be able to help his grandfather with a cough - unable to take into account the entire severity of his grandfather's situation, impossibility of a cure - thus the quarantine, and the full weight of responsibility he was putting on a complete stranger. Then again, she was not a child, she knew a quarantine meant a dangerous situation. She knew the grandfather was probably near death, if not already dead, and she knew she could have easily walked away. No one, but the boy, would have thought any less of her for not talking up the "job".

A noise outside of the room, somewhere in the hallway, brought her back. Suspicious, she rose to quietly investigate. Creeping through the halls, she followed the sound. Right before the next corner, she saw the source. Ino was couched down, head in her arms, holding back sobs. She moved to approach the woman, but paused. Someone else was coming. Taking a slight step back she remained quiet and watched. She did not yet know everyone here

"Hey..." The puppet ninja approached the crying leaf ninja. He could hear her muffled sob down the hall. "Hey. He repeated couching down to place a hand on her back to comfort her. No one was positive any more, he understood. Even now he was wondering if it would be him, his brother, or his sister who would end up in a hospital bed first.

"Kankuro... We keep trying, but we are only treating the symptoms. Everyone keeps dying." She whispered out. Her voice was breathless. "I might never see my family, Choji, or the village again. I don't even dare to send a letter in case it spreads it. Sai won't know I received his drawing and my family won't know I'm thinking of them..."

"Hey. Don't talk like that. We survived a war, we'll get through this." He tried to comfort her.

"Ino..." The voice had heart break in it. It was Sakura's.

"We'll get through this. We will find a cure. I know one of us will find it and never let the other live it down." Sakura stated, a bit of a mock challenge in her voice.

"Hn. Sai sent me some information, so if one of us were to come up with the cure, it'd be me - not you forehead." She half smirked as she started to stand back up.

"I'm the first apprentice of the Hokage the greatest medical nin." Sakura reminded her with a slight breathlessness.

"Till I came along." Ino added, no longer tears falling, but still the sadness was there.

"Yeah, and we will do this together." Sakura placed out her hand to Ino.

"Yes." Ino clasped it. "Thank you."

"It's hard with so many people dying."

"I know." The voices were small, tiny confessions hinting at true thoughts.

"Go get some sleep. You are working hard to help us; Suna will be your debt." Kankuro patted Ino's back again sending her off.

Sakura and Kankuro stood in the hallway a moment. Both in silence, grim, solemn, tiring silence.

"You have helped us greatly, but I sometimes wish you hadn't come." Kankuro admitted. His voice had the same crackle.

"I know. I think that too sometimes." Sakura confessed with a light cough.

"Let me make you some tea. Or we could eat ramen and hope to achieve Naruto's strength and energy." It was a half-cracked joke causing the pinked haired woman to half smile.

"Yeah." She stated tiredly, remembering something humorous. "Thank you."

The two walked off and Yumi crept backwards towards her room. The guard ninja who was watching her probably also saw the exchanges. Everyone here was worn down, and she too would probably be adding her name to that list in a week or two, assuming the others were still alive to see it.

Again, mind wandering, playing with the coins, she sat on her floor. The coins were a ridiculous payment for a nearly impossible task, but she knew that from the start. Granting a child's wish was almost always the hardest. Her mind started to go through her thoughts and feelings. The major pros and cons that would help direct what she did next. Yumi placed one coin on the ground to her left; she did not want to die. She laid a second coin on her right; she took this job because it meant something and she had never failed a job she cared about before. She laid a third coin on her left; she did not have the medical skills to cure this plague. She laid the last coin on her right; lacking skills never truly stopped her before either. Four coins, two showing she should cut her losses and two showing she should just dive all the way in. If she offered herself up as a test subject, one with some medical knowledge, a strong healthy physique, and mental determination - she could help them gain information but she also would be accelerating her own death. However, if she did not, she most certainly would live longer, although she probably already contracted whatever it was, but it would give her a chance to live to see a cure if one was found.

Yumi's hand moved to pick up the coin she had placed when she had thought that she did not want to die. She knew very few people who truly wanted to die. She also knew many who were already dead, her mentor, her biological parents, her adopted father, her first pet, the elder who was her first client. She didn't have a village she called home or family or friends she lived with or even repeatedly consistently saw, she was a nomad in comparison to those here. But still, those weren't reasons for wishing death upon herself, she did not truly want to die. The coin was still in her hand as she thought. Without a cure, she was probably still going to die, it would just be after the kid's grandfather died, if he wasn't dead already.

'Fuck it' She thought placing the coin on her right. If she was going to die, it would be prior to failing a job, NOT after. The case was 3 to 1. She was going to use her body as a test subject for them, no matter what argument the elder gave. Yumi scooted her body back till her back was against the wall, leaving the coins where they were: placed 3 to 1. Seated, she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"No." Sakura answered first to the newcomers suggestion. "We need able bodies not test experiments."<p>

"You all have more knowledge than I, if you die before me both the person I was hired to help and myself stand no chance. I'm probably already contaminated, that's why I was allowed to stay upon entering the village." Yumi countered.

"It's foolish." The elder remarked.

"Maybe, but I'm doing it with or without you, so you might as well make use of my foolishness." Yumi's eyes were determined. She knew she could transfer at least 15 people's plagues to herself, but still that would not help the village, not release the quarantine thus re-damning those people, and would certainly condemn herself too. This at least was a better option than that, and if nothing else, she could still do that prior to dying from this. Furthermore, if the medics died first, she was most certainly damned. She had no ability to come up with a cure kind or a healing tactic for this magnitude.

"What's your motive for doing this? I find it hard to believe you would sacrifice yourself just because you were hired." Shigehito grew suspicious. Dying for his village was one thing, dying for someone he just met, for a paycheck, was quite another.

"Bodyguards know the risks of the job. Death is one of those." Yumi's eyes went hard for just a moment. Remembering what she had been taught, more like engraved into her. "However, you are right. I am not doing this because I was hired to - I'm doing this because I'm dead one way or another. If there is truly no cure, I much rather die prior to failing the job." She smirked, half glaring at him to challenge her livelihood again.

"You saw it yesterday, the people we try to treat still end up dying, sometimes even sooner than they would have just with the sickness." Ino glared. She didn't like the idea of killing another innocent person in an attempt to save them.

"Yeah, but I said. I'm going to do this with or without you. I'm ok with dying sooner and I'm young, strong, and healthy - you may be able to be more aggressive with me than the others." Yumi did not back down. She truly did not have the medical knowledge to be of any great help, other than this. It was a gamble, but it was a normal risk of her profession. It wasn't truly like she wanted to die, which was exactly why she was sure about taking the risk. She knew she would end up fighting for her life, even if the opponent was sickness, to even a bitter horrid end if it came down to that.

"I agree." Kyou spoke, drawing silence in the room. "You could give us insight to the start of the aliments, and if you are willing you could accelerate your condition to allow us to collect information on the various stages prior to your entire body shutting down." His eyes were cold. He was suggesting using her like a lab rat. Ino didn't like it.

"I'm willing." She answered. She had not lost her morale yet nor her sense of hope. "Any information you collect from me, could help others, any treatments you try, give others a chance to rest up. And at least then I'd be closer to doing what I stated I was asked to do."

"Alright. First we must make sure you have contracted it." Sakura gave in.

"Sakura!" Ino stated flabbergasted.

"Ino-san, you stopped that man from dying yesterday. I'm sure you'll do the same for me." Yumi grinned, addressing Ino formally and showing her faith in the woman.

"I also was the one who caused his early collapse!" Ino snapped back. She did not feel like she could be respected in any way. Most of their 'cures' were more harmful than supportive because of their patient's weakened states.

"We'll it's a good thing I don't collapse very easily or die - It'd make me a bad person to hire then. Won't you help me at least make some benefit towards the job I came here to do?" Yumi initially joked before changing her tone, trying to convince the leaf ninja to agree. She had seen them work yesterday, they were not inefficient, unintelligent, unknowledgeable, or unmotivated, or not innovative in their attempts. She believed they would make the most use of whatever information they could gain, and why wouldn't they, they were in the same risk of dying as everyone else, having the same sickness as everyone else...

Ino's eyes showed she didn't like the idea, but she did eventually nod her head. The shorter girl at least still had energy and hope, something the rest of them were slowly depleting. Yumi somewhat reminded Ino of Naruto, except Yumi was more courteous and spoke intelligently.

"We'll give you a full examination, multiple blood samples, all tests, everything, prior to fully exposing you to the sickness." Sakura stated.

"No. It will be a triplicate examination. One done by yourself and Ino-san, One by Kimiko-san and Shigehito, and the third by Yoshi and myself." Kyou corrected. "That way, if one misses something, another might pick it up. We'll all keep separate notes and we'll review our findings among each other. We must be careful to not interfere with each other's conclusions or examinations, it's better for us to go down 3 separate tracks than all of us to be on one train of thought and be wrong. We are not going to get a second opportunity, and the next person to fall may be one of us, our nin, or even the Kazekage."

Yumi looked Kyou over carefully. He was dead serious, but this time it created a sense of determination in the room compared to a sense of extremely possible defeat. Working in teams of two, they were going to solve this once and for all.

Sakura and Ino examined Yumi first while Shigehito, Yoshi, Kyou, and Kimiko all set to work tending to the patients and redirected all the able bodies. They were still going to be taking care of those who were dying or unable, and they still were going to be looking over their other cure attempts in case one of them did finally produce a positive result.

"You are going to need to drink a lot of water. Make sure it's boiled so you don't make yourself worse." Sakura informed the slightly younger girl as she examined her physically, using her chakra to feel her heart beat and organs.

"Ok." Yumi responded. If the girl was currently sick, she was showing no signs of it at all, not even a slight breathiness.

"And get a lot of sleep. This isn't going to be easy." Ino added, her hands moving up and down Yumi's standing body.

"Yes." Yumi answered.

"You'll need to eat regularly." Ino checked Yumi's reflexes.

"But it will be a regulated and recorded diet." Sakura added in.

"Got it." Yumi half grinned. The non-stop directions and commentary reminded her of back when she had told her adopted father that she too wanted to become a bodyguard (something he didn't exactly take very well at first).

They drew blood, checked her ears, her eyes, breath, her mouth, her lungs, her breathing capacity, height, weight, flexibility, and even took a sample of her hair. Additionally, they did a cardio test on the treadmill, recorded her blood pressure, swabbed the inside of her mouth, checked her body fat percent, her chakra points, and her blood flow. By the time they were done there was no part of her body, they had not seen or checked. It was a good thing Yumi was not quite bashful when it came to a job...

Next, the same routine was performed by the elder medical nin, Kimiko and the medical tenant Shigehito. There were some differences though, especially in the jutsus they used to check her body. Again everything was checked from the hair on her head to her toes. And last was the senior sand medic Kyou and the medic in training Yoshi. And again, everything was checked. By the time everyone was done, it was already after lunch and a number of the blood tests were not complete yet.

"After this the examinations should go quicker since we'll have your baseline information. However, we must still be extremely thorough." Kyou's voice was serious, again. Some, most, would consider what Yumi had just gone through to be violating, but it was necessary and it would have to continue.

"I want you to be. So thank you." Yumi half bowed. Ino could hardly believe the young woman was willing going to go through what she was about to go through.

"If you want to back out, you can - no one will think any less of you." Sakura placed a comforting hand on Yumi. She knew this was the girl

"I also could have done that before ever taking this job... I didn't then, I'm not going to now." Yumi stated holding out her arm to the medical nin.

The boy had informed her that his grandfather, his only living grandparent, was sick in the village. He had lost his father in the war and he did not want to see his mother cry again. He had a younger sister and he stated he would take care of them, his mother and sister, but he didn't know how save his grandfather. He had saw her help the man with the cough, the same thing his grandfather had. She had known it to be more than that, there was lots of gossip about Suna's plague. The kid begged though, finally offering to hire her, to give her everything he had ever saved in his life. She told him to keep it, to give her a third now and the rest if she succeeded. She had warned him their was little chance of success. She hadn't quite planned on it being this bad though, but still it was a choice she was going to live with, a job she choose.

"We'll re-examine you after everyone eats and rounds." Sakura stated giving the girl a shot that literally was going to end up killing her, if one of their 'cures' didn't first.

"If you feel anything wrong at any time, let one of us know." Ino stated seriously.

"Alright." Yumi nodded her head. Her eyes showed she was not taking this lightly although she still held a grin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of One

"Ugh." Yumi laid on her bed this time. Six medical examinations for one day was A LOT. Normally, unless something was terribly wrong or more so, she was forced to by an employer, she never went to see a medic. She knew enough of the basics to treat just about anything normal or fight or poison related. Violated was not the right would for what they put her through; completely and utterly dissected fit better. They probably knew where every hair on her body was now, let alone every cell IN her body. But still, this was better than just waiting, and hopefully would be more productive too.

_'You must ALWAYS do everything in your power and even BEYOND you power to complete the job that you chose to take! THAT YOU CHOSE!'_ She had been little when he first screamed that. Six or seven maybe? She had informed him, her adopted father the infamous for-hire bodyguard Kurokawa Taiki, that she wanted to be like him. Even though he made her keep her own family name, she still wanted to be like him, same profession and all. He did not take that well and he put her through hell trying to get her to change her mind on it... She half laughed, out loud even, remembering. This could be worse, it could be like how that was.

'_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?' his voice shook the whole building. She was tiny then and he was a giant among normal adults. '_ _I want to be a body guard too!' She restated herself even more determined to get him, the person who had saved her, to acknowledge her wish .'Bodyguards put their lives on the line for others, dying in order to give another person the chance to live. Do you want to die!? Why the fuck did I save you if you only wanted to die! It ain't hero-ism, it's lower than servitude. You will have to train every day before dawn, awake up before anyone else, go to sleep after everyone else, if you are on a job you don't even sleep then. If you train, you train until you are near death, not just warn out, near-death, because that's where you most likely will be later. You must move when you can't move, breathe when you can't breathe, and never, never fail even if you can't succeed. There is no love, no family, no priorities more important. Bodyguards are to be everything and nothing. It is nothing if they die and everything if they fail. YOU ARE NOT ABLE!' He shouted..._ Boy could he could shout. If she thought about it, the people across the mountain had probably heard him. He was so furious at her choice, but that rage was because he cared, he did not want to see her risk her life or die...

* * *

><p>Morning examinations went quicker. She was use to stripping, opening her mouth, having blood drawn, turning her head left, then right, then up, then down, stand up, sit down, take a deep breath, and another, cough once, cough twice, stand over here...Of course this now completed the ninth time.<p>

"We need to get your heart rate up." Shigehito stated as he and Ino started putting little monitors on her in front of an exercise station.

"I'll get those." Ino glared at the man, taking the ones that were meant for her chest. He muttered something about being indifferent to male and female bodies, but she still glared and Yumi grinned enjoying the slight entertainment.

"Now these will monitor you to make sure your heart rate is increasing." Shigehito informed her.

"She already knows that." Ino snapped, thankful the man was not someone she was closely working with. "Yumi, we'll increase the speed and we are going to have to take it higher than you would normally go by yourself." Ino left out the part of them wanting to test to see if they could feel anything in an exhausted person vs a normal one or that they were trying to accelerate the symptoms. Although the girl had agreed and seemed willing, Ino couldn't find it in her to state those type of things.

"Got it." Yumi grinned and started moving as it required her to do so.

"Good." Ino looked her over before going to help Sakura. The machine would tell them when the girl's heart rate was up.

The two left to do rounds while she was following the increases of the machine.

"Hey, uh- Yoshi-uh-san, I think it's maxed out..." Yumi spoke up after two and a half hours. She could easily keep going if they wanted her to, but it certainly wasn't getting her heart up.

"No, it should be working to get your heart up." Yoshi seemed to recite, looking confused.

"I can stay here as long as you guys want, but I seriously think it's maxed out. Why not ask Sakura-san, Ino-san, Kimiko-san, Kyou-san and Shigehito-san, see what they say?" She suggested with a grin, trying not to tell him exactly what to do.

"Alright." He nodded giving the machine and monitors a confused look. The monitors were saying her heart rate was nowhere near they wanted it to be, but like Yumi had stated, the machine was saying it was all the way up.

"Heh, what did you expect? That girl is in top physical condition, equal to some of our best." Kyou commented upon hearing Yoshi's remarks.

"I agree, but we still need her heart rate up." Sakura nodded her head. She had thought it wasn't going to work. When they examined the girl yesterday, Sakura knew the girl wasn't lying about being a bodyguard, or at least some type of physical-oriented person. Her physical fitness and health were more than just a little impressive. She was trained and probably very skilled, maybe as strong as Rock Lee or possibly even Kakashi and Guy.

"We'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Kimiko nodded her head in agreement.

Shigehito and Ino were assigned to take the monitors off Yumi, letting her know what was going on. They were going to escort her outside to the ninja training arena. She would need to do physical exercises to get her heart rate up, but they were going to let her pick what she wanted to do, at least in the beginning.

"What did I say about touching her there!" Ino shouted pushing Shigehito aside.

"I know you are being examined by us and letting us collect data with you, but you don't have to put up with inconsiderate pig-headed stupidity." Ino grumbled to Yumi who grinned, finding it rather humorous again. They had stopped the machine and were no carefully removing the monitors.

"Thank you." She told the medic smiling, rather entertained.

"We'll take you to the suna training grounds where you can do physical exercises. If you can't think of things you'd like to do, we'll come up with a regiment. We need to get your heart rate up above that of normal exercising, so we'll probably end up pushing you towards the end." Shigehito informed her.

"Alright. I know a fair number of exercises to do and I'll get it up for you." Yumi nodded her head. In the back of her mind was Kurokawa Taiki, towering over her, still pissed she wanted to be a bodyguard, and getting ready to put her through hell - all seven stages and then some. She grinned and laughed to herself, if it was his regiment even the plague inside her would be dying long before the end.

"You smile a lot for what you are doing..." Ino commented looking the girl over, not getting the joke.

"Ah" Yumi grinned laughingly at the joke, "I went through a lot to get to what I'm doing and looking back, in retrospect, I find it humorous. I worked to death trying to get into a profession where most usually end up dying."

"Hn." Came Ino's only response. She had worked hard to be a ninja, and ninjas often were put in harms or even death's way, so she could somewhat understand - but at the same time, she couldn't laugh at it like that. Especially not now or if she was in Yumi's place instead. Sakura had told her that she had thought about doing the same thing Yumi was but at the time she still had hope of finding a cure without it. Now, it was too late for Sakura and herself were already infected and testing themselves would put at risk 1 or 2 of the last 6 medical ninjas left working.

"Here we are." Shigehito stopped. "I'll show you around why the others arrive." He moved and she followed. Sakura, Kimiko and Kyou all were moving towards Ino.

"Hey, chin up." Sakura stated seeing Ino's glum face. "She already beat their heart rate machine, of any of us, I think she has the best chance."

"I just don't see how she can smile like that." Ino stated.

"If she's truly a bodyguard for hire, this is only one of hundreds of death-defying situations she has placed herself in. And if that were the case, it would be normal for her to find it normal, maybe even entertaining or certainly fulfilling. How else could she keep risking her own life, just because someone paid her?" Kimiko's words were wise.

"She said person for hire, not bodyguard." Kyou reminded them.

"I'll watch her and do the examination, if you would like to go check on the patients." Sakura looked Ino over.

"Yes. Thank you." Ino took off. It was an escape to not watch them put someone into a state that would accelerate the sickness. Ino gladly welcomed Sakura's save.

"Shigehito, go check on the other patients as well, and finish the rounds for the morning." Kimiko's voice cracked and she coughed, causing an instant disturbance among the other three medical nin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kankuro asked, having saw them as he did his own protection rounds.

"Getting her heart rate up." Sakura answered.

"Huh?" Kankuro stated confused and prompting Sakura to explain the plan in full.

"We don't have all day, so start when you are ready. If we see your heart rate start to drop or you to slow, we'll give you direction to help you keep it up and elevate it even more." Kyou shouted to the foreign girl. He too had inspected her and was impressed by her health and fitness. This would be a good chance to see just how fit she truly was. Kankuro glanced at the girl who skipped over to the middle of the training arena, although he wanted to see her, he also wanted to have the Kazekage see this. It could give them insight on how to defeat her if she was an enemy, something he was doubting after hearing what Sakura had stated...

_'We are going to begin your training.´_ The memory came forth in Yumi's mind from back when she was small. It was these memories that always popped up whenever she was about to do something a little beyond her ability or try something with everything she had._ 'If you think you are getting tired at any point, work the fuck harder, because what do you think that person you are protecting is feeling or those who are attacking you. Do not fucking stop until you are dead on the ground. Actually dead, on the ground - this means no panting, no pausing, no waiting, no catching your fucking breath! Are you sure you want to be a body guard and just give up your life like that!? This aint no fucking cake walk!' He wasn't shouting at her but his voice had a harsh bark. At least she had gotten him to agree to train her, so she wasn't going to damn hell give up just cause he was going to make it hard._

Hard wasn't the word for what that training regimen was, im-fucking-possible described it better. With that she took a deep breath and relived her childhood. If they wanted her heart rate through the sky and if it would help them get a cure, she would more than do it. All of his barked orders came rushing back to her mind, man was he a slave driver!

She sent her body flying backwards, then left, then right, then forwards - covering the entire training grounds in single leaps. She continued the pattern, jumping, kicking, blocking dodging, going through one Taijutsu move after another.

'_Keep your arms up!', 'Jump', 'Dodge', 'Kick!', 'Don't stop, fifty times, then fifty more,' 'Keep your body moving, your enemy is going to come in from the right!', 'Now the left's open!'. 'What's with this pace!? You are fighting for your life!' _She could hear his barks and comments. Back then, she wasn't that fast or strong. Now, she was - but even so, any time she improved he just pushed her further knowing that life or death could easily be the difference of one second or even less...

Gaara saw the movement of the sand. His eyes instantly went to the window. Someone was moving at a very rapid rate of speed all over the training ground.

"Holy FUCK!" Kankuro stated seeing outside the Kazekage's window. She, wasn't holding anything back in getting her heart rate up for the medics, and was moving as fast as when she had breached Suna! Finally Gaara made out who it was. It was that girl and she was now heading towards the Suna wall! Gaara instantly brought up his arm. "AH-WAIT!" Kankuro leaped for his younger brother.

"It's part of their plan!" He shouted as quickly as he could. The girl changed her direction keeping her movements inside the training arena. She was covering its entire area, mock fighting, going through one taijutsu move after another. A pause here was a series of practiced, efficient, repetitious kicks, a pause there were punches just as skilled. A flip, followed by another, by a third, by a fourth. Some were moving others she did in place repeating them, practicing them, forcing them out with more power and strength each time.

"Who's plan?" Gaara asked half glaring at Kankuro for not being in the loop, half watching the suspected enemy showing she had enough strength and speed to be able to attack suna.

Seeing the glare, Kankuro quickly explained.

_'Do it again, again, again!', 'You are moving too slow!', 'Speed without precision is nothing!' 'Where's your fucking strength, what are you going to do without strength', 'Move faster, you're too slow!', 'Who the fuck do you think you are protecting! No one that's who!', 'You call that a butterfly kick!?', 'What the fuck type of block is that!?', 'Why aren't you dodging, you want to die!?', 'Haymaker, that should have been a haymaker', 'What do you mean you're getting tired, don't fucking slow down, where's your fucking head!', 'BLOCK!', 'Reverse roundhouse, how fucking hard is a reverse roundhouse!', _

Even though she was starting to feel a slight tiredness and the start of a muscle burn from going all out, her memories of what Kurokawa -sama would say was starting to make her laugh. This type of movement, exercise, or training while intensely vigorous brought back memories of her adopted father, especially his nonstop yelling. He was lucky he hadn't gotten an ulcer from all the yelling! Anyone would have thought she was dying or in an actual fight from how he always acted, but it was act out of love and concern, she had known that.

'_THIS IS A FIGHT, NOT A TIME TO FUCKING SMILE, WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING, STOP LAUGHING, NO ONE WANTS A LAUGHING BODYGUARD. *AWH-COUGH-COUGH* wa-wa-water...' He had caused himself to choke once yelling at her for laughing at him. Which then made her laugh even harder, causing him to yell even more. 'GET BACK TO FUCKING TRAINING, YOU STILL 100 YEARS TOO EARLY! AND STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!' It was an idle threat, all his threats where - he cared for her too much, that's why he trained her so hard and tried to make her give up. She wouldn't though, she'd make him proud._..

Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Kyou, and Kimiko all noticed the large happy, nearly laughing, grin on the girl's face as she kept up the extreme speed while continued the mock fighting and repetitious moves. The girl smirked and continued with even more vigor. The movements she was doing with speed, strength, and precision were extreme, and yet she seemed to be enjoying it, genuinely happy. Gaara paused watching her every motion. She was a proficient fighter, but more so it was her demeanor that was catching his attention.

"I'm going to switch with Ino. Even with this much intensity, her heart rate is barely elevated." Sakura stated to the other two. She wanted to check on the sick, but more so for Ino to see the girl's face. The stranger was enjoying herself even with the risk of death pending over her.

It took four hours for her heartbeat to be where they wanted it. She did not need any push from the doctors to get it there, in fact she had pushed herself farther than they would have thought to gone. If Ino hadn't seen it herself, she would have never believed the girl enjoyed such intense activity.

"Water tastes so good." Yumi stated in a pant. Ino, Kimiko, and Kyou were all examining her at once. In the first room they found, they had her down to her underwear and were again inspecting every part of her, jotting note after note.

"Open your mouth." Kyou ordered her.

"Wiggle your toes" Kimiko directed.

"Does this hurt?" Ino asked.

"Naw." Yumi tried to say no with her mouth open.

"Keep still." Kyou informed her while Ino asked her to raise her arm. Now was certainly not the time to laugh but it was hard not finding it humorous. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She hadn't gone like that for four straight hours in a long time, most fights took but 20 minutes and long running distances she paced out. Plus besides bodyguard work, the other things she was hired for were not physically intense. Cooking, cleaning, babysitting, helping with a yard, and healing all were rather leisurely activities in comparison.

"Mm." Stated Ino while inspecting her chest. Yumi paid it no mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Reality of Life

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I dunno. I thought I could hear a murmur in her heart I couldn't hear before." Ino stated looking over their notes. Ino did the examinations after the first half of the day, Sakura the second. The girl's stamina for such intense physical activity was remarkable and her demeanor and determination while doing it were even more noteworthy. Ino did not feel as guilty as she had.

"I thought I heard a wheeze in the lung like it wasn't able to expand or maybe contract properly." Sakura added. The girl's voice did not quite have the breathlessness theirs currently did, but there was something starting there.

"Her reflexes are fine, but something was off when I examined her. Nothing was wrong, but I thought something was off."

"I thought she had decreased oxygen in her blood, like we've seen with other patients, but unlike them all her blood vessels and muscles were still working properly. She also had no inflammation that we have seen, even in ourselves." Sakura though out loud after Ino's statement.

"Think it's still too early for that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, her voice is not quite airy." Sakura responded.

"It must be starting in the lungs." Ino concluded. All the medics agreed that they would try their first 'treatment' tomorrow.

"Ugh!" Yumi threw herself back on top of the roof wanting a moment not in a room or sprinting back and forth. The doctors were finally done with her for the day. She hadn't trained like this in years. " Bodyguard's weren't supposed to get tired, but holy smokes she was.

"Thanks for sending the guards off for a moment." Yumi commented to the Kazekage that watched her from one rooftop over.

"Hn. It's hard to believe you'd come here to undergo this simply because you were hired to." Gaara moved to the same roof as she, inspecting her again. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to convey but she wasn't someone he was sure he could trust yet. He had seen her first session and the others, as well as confirmed Kankuro's statement with Kyou, Suna's senior medical ninja. From what he saw, she had more than enough ability to have successfully attacked suna, if she had wanted to. It was suspicious someone would randomly jump in, risk their life, and put themselves up as a guinea pig.

"My adopted father was a bodyguard, he found me as a baby during one of his jobs. He raised me, having me keep the family name he saw on the house sign. He was one of the best. So, I wanted to be like him..." She spoke clearly. Gaara listened although it was not relevant. Yumi laughed to herself, remembering something funny.

"He hated that idea." She continued, "worked me hard every day trying to convince me it wasn't a life I wanted. People thought he was without emotion, just a shield for others, but he was very kind. I knew he took the jobs that mattered for people in need for cheap, especially the impossible ones. And I knew all his training was his attempt to make it so even if I did stick with my choice of becoming a bodyguard too, I wouldn't be killed. " There was a smile in her voice, even if Gaara couldn't see it, he could hear it. These were happy memories to her which explained why she grinned during her strenuous exercises.

"By the time I was eleven, I was stronger than most adults just from simply surviving his training, let alone trying succeed well enough for him to recognize me. So I started to try for jobs... but to get a job over him, I had to go to ridiculously low prices... and still he fucking went behind my back stole all my first damn jobs!" She cursed randomly catching Gaara off guard. "So I marketed out my cooking and basic healing because that fucker couldn't make food to save our lives and it was the only way I was going to get a job without him taking it out from under me." There was still bitterness there mixed in with triumph having succeeded over the bastard that kept her from her goal.

"Thus I became a person of hire, any trade, skill, or whatever - as long as it wasn't sex or killing, I would do it. But he died about a year and a half after that, didn't even get to see me take on and accomplish my first body guarding job... He was protecting a child and sustained a fatal injury. That's the risk of the job and being the best, he managed to bring the child to safety. But by that time, there was nothing anyone could do. So, sometimes I take on stupid tasks, just to see if I can hear him yelling from the grave. And I know he's yelling over this one, probably even threatening the death god himself..." Yumi grinned at the thought. She had grown up with the risk of death, or at least her adoptive father dying. Such risks were normal, but still, this time she did fully realize she had gotten in over her head.

That was not what Gaara had expected. He let silence reclaim the conversation. The woman for hire still remained laying. He moved to sit. This was his village, he could understand that basic desire to protect, but maybe not to protect just anything for hire. However, he could somewhat understand her thinking, her adoptive father had been important person to her and she was carrying on what he had taught her and hoping to see him reflected in her life. He knew that feeling.

"You don't owe us anything." Gaara stated, wishing to release her from what she was about to undergo.

"I don't care about things like that - it's more of a simple transaction. Someone offered me a job, I agreed, I was paid in part, and will be paid fully once this is done, assuming I live. That's how it works for every job, as a simple medicine woman, a fix-it, a cook, a babysitter, or a bodyguard" She informed him. Her voice was not quite breathy like his was, but there was an odd tint to it. Yumi closed her eyes and enjoyed the night. The kazekage sat a few feet off from her and also went deep into thought. The assumption of people living through this was starting to be a hard one to make...

* * *

><p>Yumi hacked and coughed. She could feel her voice go horse. She was on her fourth or maybe fifth day depending on how one counted it. This time it had taken only one and a half hours for her heart rate to get up and for her to feel absolutely exhausted.<p>

"Fu-ck!" She exclaimed hacking.

"Here." Ino tried to sooth the cough as the other medical ninja examined their subject. She had accelerated through the illness just like they had wanted. They were able to test multiple cures thus far, finding some held dire side-effects and others could actually assist. The girl's physical fitness was proving to be quite a benefit to their studies as her body itself was trying to fight the disease off and her own determination was impressive.

"Th-anks, Ino-san." Yumi grinned.

"Just Ino." It was hard to hear the newcomers voice already so breathless, even more so than her own.

* * *

><p>"Kazekage." Temari started with a cough.<p>

"Sakura, Kimiko-san, Yoshi, Ino, Kankuro, Baki, and myself, are all showing increased symptoms. Kyou, Shigehito, Shikamaru, and a number of the others are seemingly the same." She paused to catch her breath.

"The other woman?" Gaara asked. It had been 1 day since he had seen her on the training grounds or roof and it has been seven days since Yumi had entered the village.

"She has accelerated at an particularly fast and abnormal pace, while it did create a number of remedies to slow the illness for others, there's no cure yet." Temari answered with another cough.

"Thank you." Gaara dismissed his sister and placed his head in his hands. He, too, was no medic. That's what Yumi had stated to him on the roof, that she only had basic knowledge so this was the best, most proactive plan she could think of to do. Not only were suna villagers in the death count, soon it would be leaf ninjas and a complete stranger. What a failure as a Kazekage. The total death toll was 513 and it would cap at only 11.3% of Suna's total population thanks to the evacuations.


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice Made

**Author Note: Read, Review, Your ideas are welcome else it may remain what it is thus far.**

Yumi couldn't breathe and her body had a hard time moving. What should have taken 2 to six weeks was probably going to occur in the next day or two. She still needed to protect those she had chose to, if she died and failed, he would never let her hear the end of it and he would have all eternity to yell! It was time to enact plan B, assuming she could get out of the bed.

"Yumi, you need to stay in bed!" Sakura spotted her movement.

"I..." Yumi started. How the hell was it so hard to talk!? "Ka-ka-za-ka-ge." She tried to state. Fuck, if she couldn't talk, how in the world was she going to tell him plan B?

"Kaze-kage." She tried again, doing better the second time around. "Kazekage," she succeeded the third. "Please." She whispered.

Sakura did not know what the foreigner wanted for sure with the kazekage, but the girl had more than given her health in attempt to help them, an attempt that, while had made tremendous gains, was failing in creating a true cure. Feeling guilty for wasting the girl's attempt, Sakura agreed.

"Kazekage." Sakura started coughing, shaking her head to clear her throat. Gaara nodded for her to continue. "Minawa Yumi would like" She coughed again. "to see you."

"She's in the west wing?" Gaara rose to go see her. It had been nine days now.

"Actually outside." Sakura tried to clear her voice. The kazekage's eyes showed surprise. From the reports, the girl could no longer walk. "She's very stubborn" Sakura complimented with a sense of friendliness towards the woman. "I'll... bring her in." Sakura had to pause to catch her breath halfway through the sentence before turning to get the dark haired woman.

Yumi was thinner and just looked weak. Gaara couldn't believe she was standing. She had a staff to support her weight on, nodding her head to something Sakura stated.

"Out, out..." Yumi informed Sakura, wanting to speak to the Kazekage alone. FUCK, she was truly dying this time and even standing was a pain in the ass. Sakura bowed the kazekage and left. He could her coughing in the hallway. Would she be next?, he asked himself.

"Sev-en. Se-ven peep peop-le." Yumi manged to say, swallowing multiple times. The kazekage simple looked at her, not understanding. "Seven people." She repeated. He still did not understand.

"F-ck, wom-en always ne-ver sto-p talkin', why-now uggghh." She attempted to muttered out loud to herself. He half reacted, even at time like this she was joking . Yumi coughed, hacked, and tried to clear her through again.

"Seven people. I... can...trans-fer it to me with jut-su. They..." She paused losing her breath. "will be he-al-ed." The kazekage looked her over carefully trying to see if what he heard was correct.

"Seven" she repeated. "Nishi-mura Jun-i-chiro." She barely managed to say the kid's grandfather's name. He was still alive, barely, but at least fucking breathing. She held up one finger for the name and paused again. "Tem-ar-i and her ba-by." She added a second finger, making it two.

_What!?_ Gaara's eyes widened in surprise to what was just said. Temari and what!? Was his sister pregnant? Why hadn't she said anything!?

"You... you..." Talking was so exhausting. "You pick rest." She finished.

"Temari's pregnant?" The kazekage half whispered. Yumi nodded her head.

"Seven." She reminded him, really hoping he'd hurry it up. She was dying here and hopefully that number would still hold. "I can... take it... out... of... the-ir... bo-dy... to... ... ... mi-ne..." She finished.

Gaara looked her over carefully. Her eyes were just as determined as when she has first hopped over his sand, but she looked extremely frail.

"I... dying. I... can... ... ... ... save... se-... ... ... ... ven." She repeated herself again. If he couldn't comprehend it, she certainly was wasting what was left of her breath. "Nishimura.. .. .. ... .. Junichiro.. .. ... and Temari-san... ... " She held up two fingers. Those were the two she was picking, he as Kazekage could pick the rest.

"Thank you." Was all Gaara could manage.

The seven were gathered into a special locked-down room, all were forced to chance into clean clothes. It was Nishimura Junichiro, an old man Gaara did not recognize but a person Yumi had asked for - probably a relative of the one who had hired her, Temari who did finally admit she had found out she was pregnant right after the quarantine, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Yoshi, and a young child who had been separated from his parents. He had verified his choice with those left which resulted in the child being nominated up by the group.

Yumi wore a mask and one glove. Gaara's sand helped her move forward. Pausing before the group, she performed a series of hand signs. She had been certain, even in this state, she could do this. Finishing the signs, she felt like she could just keel over there - and she probably looked like it. Slowly she put her hand on Nishimura first. She exhaled as she felt a burning sensation and waves of aches and pain. Opening her eyes, she removed her hand from his skin. Feeling like death was taking on a whole new meaning. She was not the only one to open her eyes though, Nishimura started to move and awake as well. Yumi shuffled to the next person, Temari, and did the same thing. If they were talking to her, she could not hear it. If they were moving, she could not focus on it. She couldn't even recall memories. All of her energy left was this one task. Finishing Shikamaru, the sand moved her towards Yoshi.

Moving like the dead, she continued to the small child, and then Sakura. Sakura could feel her own cough and pain, and knew the disease was leaving her own body and being transferred over to the other woman's. It reminded her of Chiyo's life transfer jutus. Finally it was Ino. Yumi didn't hear if anything was being said to her, but she knew Ino was probably protesting something. Breathing and keeping her heart beating was so difficult. She felt the last of the disease enter her and her body being moved.

"There's no sign of sickness." Ino looked in awe.

"You should transfer us now before we get re-infected." Sakura informed the Kazekage who nodded his head in goodbye. Their sand removed them from the village. Truthfully Sakura, Ino, and Yoshi had all made cases for themselves to stay, but he had overruled them. He could not allow for leaf ninja deaths, not that a stranger's death was any better, and Suna needed medics in the satellite villages - Kyou and Kimiko had promptly refused stating they would only return if he forced to leave.

Yumi collapsed. His sand was the only thing that had moved her after her completing the transfer for Ino. He could hear her faint ragged breathing.

_She squatted down at his grave on the mountain outside of the house they had lived together in, when he wasn't on a job. The fucker had spent too much time training her and not enough time keeping himself up to pace. No, that wasn't it. A tears quietly rolled out of her eyes. He had chosen the life of a child over his, fully believing in his job - his choice. He was the best. He had protected the one he said he would. She grinned remembering good things. She had marked his grave, "Kurokawa Taiki, Bodyguard: Protector of others. Loving father." Tears came out even more, thinking of the poor man alone unable to even cook a meal for himself, though she was sure he was with friends and family. Still, to make sure he was not alone, beside the grave, she has placed another gravestone, "Minawa Yumi, Adopted beloved daughter, a helpful person- for hire." She knew it was going to be unlikely for her to get buried beside him especially since she was going to wander. She didn't want his grave to sit alone, so she made one for herself. One day - not anytime soon, she would die. Boy would she get an earful if she died anytime soon! _


	7. Chapter 7: Hanging On

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted seeing his teammate from a far.

"Ino-chan" Sai arrived first. His voice held its normal tone but his eyes expressed worry.

" Shikamaru, Temari." Naruto was grinning ear to ear. He glad to see his friends safe. But he and Sai could not take a step closer. The group of seven had been transported into a quarantined area protected by a strong seal. They were not to leave it until all testing was complete and there were no signs of illness.

"Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru. How were you able to overcome it?" The Hokage's voice held concern. She had started to wonder if sending them to Suna was going to be their death sentence as the sickness had proven more difficult than anyone could have imagined.

"A foreigner transferred it to herself, curing us but in exchange for her life..." Sakura answered as Ino looked away.

"Hokage-sama. We have all the notes from every medical nin, all results and tests. Would you and the others here be able to use them to find a cure. Those in Suna are still fighting for their lives." Temari looked clearly into the Hokage's eyes. Her brothers were still sick.

"We will help in anyway." Yoshi added.

"Us too." Ino stated determined.

"We will do everything in our power to cure this. Your information is desperately needed as we only have had second hand accounts." The Hokage was determined. She was a medical ninja first and foremost, to lose to a poison, illness, or plague was beneath her. She would not give up until this thing was eradicated. Not only to assist their ally, Suna, but also to ensure the safety of Konoha.

"We will give you everything we can." Yoshi spoke up.

"Yes. But first, all of you must be checked out. One by one, go into the tent by the food supplies. We can't enter the quarantine so we will be using jutsus and chakra to do our examinations. We want to make sure all of you are ok."

"Will I get to see my parents?" A small child asked, the one nominated as the seventh person by the others back in Suna. (Truly it was none of the others could allow each other to be saved so out of spite and reluctance they picked the kid whose family were all on the outside.)

"Yes, but for now you must stay with us. We need your help taking care of everything while we are here." Sakura crouched down and patted the kid on the head. While her words were soft, her eyes were sad.

Temari looked the boy over carefully. Children, elders, and infants were more susceptible to whatever it was destroying Suna. The child was lucky to be alive.

"Why am I here? My time had finally come, my wife has already passed, my children are all already dead..." The eldest of them, Nishimura, finally spoke. His eyes looked hollow and confused. Among medical ninjas, youth, and allies, he was the only one present that was old, not with any knowledge or insight on the subject, and nearing the end of his life anyway.

"You don't know?" Ino looked at the man questioningly. This man was asked for specifically according to the Kazekage, making him the person Yumi was hired to save - or so they were all assuming.

"A woman was hired to save you by someone in our village. She never said who it was but that she was paid by their entire life savings. She even exchanged her own life to save all of ours, including yours, to finish the task." Sakura explained.

"What? Who would do such a thing? I have no family left. My sons and daughters all died in the 4th great ninja war, my wife dead long before that. I only have a single daughter-in-law left and her two children and they would not have the means to do such a thing. I don't have any ties to suna council and most days I spent with only a few other elders like myself and my daughter in law and grandchildren..." He could not think of a single person who would hire someone to save him specifically or have the funds to do so.

Temari said nothing wondering similar things. She also did not fully know the young woman's reason for doing what she did - she could have stood more of a chance surviving if she had just taken the elder's sickness, not others as well. Gaara had told her that Yumi had also called her out specifically. But what had been the point? Her pregnancy was probably no longer, given the fact how long she was sick and how she had avoided the medics who were so desperately trying to save the dying. She had not called attention to herself and yet it had been found out, but she had to face the facts - it was probably too late now.

The small area they were in held six small sleeping tents, two bathrooms, various necessities, and a large supply of food and water.

Temari stood back, subsequently allowing all the others to go through the examination first, something not unnoticed by Sakura and even Shikamaru. The elder was next. Sakura helped him into the examination tent. They were using chakra based examination techniques to avoid contamination if there was any, so far there was no sign of the illness meaning the girl had taken it all into her own self. Shikamaru also waited back. When finally, it was him or Temari, he eyed her waiting for he to move forward. She did not. The expression on her face was grim and her eyes showed a dread, like she was in line waiting to hear the news of the death of a family member.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. She was in line waiting to hear the news of the death of a family member, their family member, their unborn child. He had forgiven her for not telling him right away, understanding the hopelessness she was carrying with her as there was no cure for her and infants born with it all had died. Many women miscarried, not even knowing till their doctors told them. The disease took every strength they had away. He did not move to enter the tent next, instead he turned towards her.

"Come." He moved his hand out to the troublesome woman. They would go together, hear the news together, grieve together, and live on (if they were not contaminated).

Solemnly the two walked into the tent. They were the last to enter. Temari wanted him to go first, not ready to fully accept that which she already knew. Hearing it out loud officially, would make it no longer avoidable. She had lost her first child, already unable to perform her duties as a mother and the most basic instinct of protecting ones young. Temari watched as they checked out Shikamaru. When in the inspection would they know? When their chakra entered her as it did him, when they checked her mind as they were doing him, or when they finally moved to her torso as they were now doing him? Two times over they checked him, careful and thorough, so of course they would not miss her on her. The miscarriage she did not realize she had or the dead fetus still in her womb. She did not know which would be worse, but the result was the same, her unborn child was dead.

"You are clean. Next." They stated. Shikamaru did not move to leave the tent, but stayed. She was next.

* * *

><p>Tears were falling down her face, at least she figured they were. Her body was turning cold. Yumi no longer had recognition of those outside of herself. She didn't even know her own body. Everything felt cold, and turning colder. Was she really going to die crying? He always told her she had too kind of a heart, a bleeding broken heart. She couldn't save them all. She had gotten her job done, but she could not save them all. Cold, unable, immobile, unrecognizable, nothing...<p>

* * *

><p>Temari would not cry. She was a shinobi. Death was a part of life, even death of children. Inhaling slowly she walked forward. Her face was somber, her eyes hard. Standing in front of them, she closed her eyes letting them work. The chakra entered in her shoulder, she felt it move to her heart to check her vitals. Then it moved up into her head and mind checking her brain activity. No one said anything. The chakra spread out, checking her torso, her limbs, her fingers. Then it repeated, the same as it had with Shikamaru. Temari found herself holding her breath. Exhaling, she opened her eyes and continued breathing.<p>

"You are finished and you are ok, but your pregnancy..." They spoke excruciatingly slow. This was only the second time she had seen a doctor, first was when she found out. What was the point of checkups when the village and herself were sick without a cure? She had not wanted to risk her brothers finding out, another grave piece of news in place of what normally would be celebration. Choices she had made created this outcome. Temari closed her eyes and grimaced, she knew what was to come.

"means you must commit yourself to more examinations so we can check frequently on the unborn's status as your pregnancy continues." The words were stern and unbending.

Temari's eyes popped open in surprise. That meant the child still lived, that she had not caused its death. Instantly her hand went to her stomach.

"Ah - yes." She managed to state; Shikamaru nodding as well. The examiners nodded making the arrangement official. Shikamaru gently grasped Temari's free hand. He pulled her towards him and held her out the other side of the tent, a more private area.

Instantly his arms went around her, embracing her. He knew what she had thought. He had thought the same. He knew what she felt, he had felt the same. She knew what she was feeling. He hugged her tightly. Tears quietly being pressed into his shoulder. Tears of joy and relief. Their child would come to be. Their child still lived.

"Troublesome." He too closed his eyes as they both held each other.

* * *

><p>"Sakura read that to me again." The Hokage demanded. Sakura's lip twitched but again for the 10th time, she reread the passage of notes. It had been two days that they were in the confinement but all working together, both sides, to find a cure.<p>

"Ugh! Why can't we just infect one of us?" Naruto groaned

"No! Not until we know more - we can't do that again, or I'll volunteer first cause I'm not doing that again!" Ino shouted instantly upset. The girl had died for nothing. Even as they re-read all the notes again and again there was nothing there.

"We can't give up yet. Even if we find nothing, we must keep trying." Yoshi stated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nishimura offered.

"Take these and read them to those medics over there. Maybe there's something they can use." Sakura picked up a pile of notes and handed them to the elder. He nodded his head and slowly walked towards another group of medical ninjas on the other side of their barrier.

"There must be something..." Temari glanced towards Suna. Her two brothers were in there.

"We will find something." Shikamaru stated. Medical arts were not his specialty but he too could read. Picking up another set of notes, he went to join another group. Everyone working together must be able to find a cure.

The day was long gone and they all slowly retired to sleep and rest. No one could work continuously. Ino had picked a tent next to Sakura. Shikamaru's tent was also next to hers, but she knew it was going to be empty that he would sneak off to Temari. The Suna woman's only family was left back in their village, both sick and still no cure in sight. Ino closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ino..." Came a timid voice from another tent.

"Sakura" Her own voice was not much bolder.

"I'm starting to think there is no cure..." She admitted to her once and still best friend.

"Don't say that. You saved Kankuro before, you'll do it again. I know you - you never give up even when you should!" Ino reminded her

"Yeah."

"You're just tired. We're all tired. You'll see, we'll figure it out in the morning." Ino's voice lacked the confidence it needed, but still she meant those words. They were all just tired.

In the morning and throughout all of the next day - no one found a cure or even the start of a cure. The Hokage, Sakura, Ino, Yoshi, and other medics all worked together, trying to solve the pieces of the puzzle. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Temari, and Nishimura all assisted in any way they could. Everyone was just tired.

The day passed, followed by the next day, and the next... Soon, already, it was five days later.

"Ino... didn't you say you thought you heard a murmur in the heart?" Sakura asked with more hope than she had spoken with before.

"Yeah. Why?" Ino responded perking up.

"We've already asked ourselves if it's pneumonia and the septicaemic plague, but what if it is similar to the pneumonic plague except it started near the heart? The black death."

"Sakura, if it is a form we can look for sources and signs of Yersinia pestis. If it is similar... the "Black death" is already difficult to treat but we should have seen the bacterium..." The Hokage quickly flipped through the books. This was the first hope of a cure they had stumbled upon.

"Could the bacterium only be in the heart, using the blood stream to provide itself with nutrients from the rest of the body?" Yoshi asked.

"If that's true, we'll have to be careful applying antibiotics and we'll have to use Chakura to flush out their blood stream..." The Hokage searched book after book looking for something.

"Can it be done similar like when you saved Kankuro the last time?" Temari asked.

"Yeah but we already tried that..." Sakura started to feel defeated and frustrated.

"Maybe not with the right thing..." Started Ino.

"This, with this, and this... But we'll have to do this... Ugh and that too. And where's my last book!?" The Hokage had five books open now and again began searching through her stacks.

"Naruto help me find that book!" She shouted.

"I don't know what you are looking for - Shouldn't you know where it is, it's your book. your old age is making you forgetful lately..." A large table was instantly thrown on the poor blonde who did not stand a chance of dodging.

"Found it!" She declared. "Now to combine them all into something that actually works - without killing the patient..."

They had a cure - finally... well the start of a cure. Instead of racking their brains looking for clues, they were now racking the trying to piece together 5 different procedures and remedies into something that was actually utilizable and without a side-effect of death. The group was revived and working harder than before...

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama!" The shout had an excitement he had not heard in long over a month. It had been seven days since the seven had been sent to the contained area outside of Suna, hopefully cured.<p>

"Kazekage-sama." The ninja was quieter now actually within speaking distance. "They said they may have found a cure - they found a cure! They are coming to cure us!" He repeated himself twice exhilaration pouring out of his voice and hope filling his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, not wishing to give into another false hope.

Ino, Sakura, and Yoshi entered Suna again. The Hokage had been restricted of coming until the cure was proven to work. Yoshi had stated that he himself would go alone, but Sakura would not allow it. Ino too could not let them go in alone, she had unfinished work that she was now determined to finally see through.

Gaara's eyes hollowed as he saw them. They had been cured and now they were back, the girl's efforts for naught. Solemnly he moved forward. If they could cure it, maybe there was hope - but there was no proof yet.

"We have a cure." Sakura stated noticing the Kazekage's demeanor. He was not hopeful.

"We'll prove it to you." Ino informed the young Kage.

"Hn" Gaara's sand moved them to where the patients were.

"Sakura, Ino." Fujimoto stated, seeing the two leaf ninjas. Her voice crackled and she coughed, her body weak, she had to hold herself upright to keep from falling over.

"We think we have the cure - we are certain. Who should we apply it to first?" Sakura asked the elder medic to pick the first patient.

Sakura, Ino, and Yoshi stood around the bed. It was a healthier patient, since the cure was still unproven, but still sick. Sakura asked for 3 basins of a normal saline solution. Quickly they added medicine and herbs to each of the basins. Then they boiled the first basin of water for 30 minutes, after which she used her chakra to create a bubble of solid water similar to what she had used for Kankuro. The solution was nothing more than the medium to move the antibiotics through the body. The cure consisted of six steps, a basic treatment, flush, an intense treatment, flush, then rehydrate the body, and finally repair damages. As she did each stage, the prep for the next stage would be preformed making it ready to be used at the same time she would require it. The danger was that the assumption was the bacteria were congregated in the heart as well as the respiratory system, damage to which would be fatal thus the reason previous cures were causing quicker deaths.

Carefully she began her work. It took 3 and a half hours to finish all six steps. No one spoke during the trial, not to even ask questions. No one spoke as the patient was rechecked and examined. No one said a single word, all waiting to hear the outcome.

"It worked." Saruwatari quietly stated under his breath, his eyes showing disbelief and liberation. "She doesn't have it anymore." He announced louder.

"YES!" Sakura cheered and Ino clapped.

"Alright we have to treat everyone. We'll go over the practice for all who can do it. Tell those outside to come in. We'll need everyone's help. We must wash and boil everything. Everything must be cleaned and treated and every patient and person must go through the treatment!" Sakura's voice boomed out showing that she was her teacher's student.

"Let's kill this thing." Ino shouted raising rally and hope, again finally.

"Alright Kazekage, you're next." Sakura turned to the kage.

"No, not till everyone else is done. But there is someone I want done next." He informed her, his eyes adamant.

The Hokage stood in the village. With the cure working, there was no longer a fear that she too would contract the desease and die. Quickly she made her way to where Sakura and Ino were. All the medics on the outside of suna were allowed in. It was a mass treatment and cleaning operation. Nothing would be left overlooked.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura gestured for her to come. The two leaf ninjas and the Kazekage were standing in a small room.

"She's still alive." Stated Ino first. Confusion showed across the Hokage's face; she not know who she was. "Yumi, the one who transferred the disease to herself, is still alive."

"Kami." Cursed the Hokage. The desease was bad enough by itself but to hold one with eight times the amount in one's body was impressive.

"I do not know if I could treat it without killing her..." Sakura explained. The girl's vitals were low, she was in a coma with her heart beat extremely slow. The Hokage walked forward and put a hand on the girl's arm checking. It was cold. The girl was still alive, but barely holding on by a thread.

"I'll do my best." She informed them. They were waiting for her to come to perform the treatment regimen. She tied a headband around her forehead to hold back her bangs and any sweat that might form. This was going to take longer than 3 and a half hours and she probably would need more steps than six.

"Sakura, Ino. Go tend to the others. Make sure this thing gets eradicated. If this girl survives, she won't be able to go another round with this thing. We'll have to have them wipe down this room and fully disinfect it." Her voice was serious. There would be no second chances.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Sakura jumped to attention followed just as quickly by Ino.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The two left. There were many people to treat and huge areas to clean.

"Kazekage, have you been treated?" The okage eyed the red haired younger kage who slowly gestured no. "Then I'll treat you first, otherwise you can't be in this room." She eyed him. Gaara gave a nod to his head allowing the Hokage to treat him.

"If you do leave this room again, you won't be able to re-enter, not till everything is clean." She informed him as she worked. He could not have his sand armor on during the 'treatment' that was rather uncomfortable. Gaara grimaced as her water ball moved through him.

"I have sand clones monitoring everything. I'll make sure even the sand will be disinfected." He stated with a nod, holding in a grunt. The Hokage's touch was not gentle.

"Is she that special to you?" The Hokage eyed the young man. She had saw the look in his eyes when Sakura mentioned 'killing her'.

"I owe her my sisters life and my sister's child's..." He let it trail off. Sakura had informed him Temari and her pregnancy were both doing well.

"I see..." Stated the Hokage. She knew there was something more, maybe a familiarity or a small crush on the girl, but she knew better than to push it. The girl may not live and the kage himself did not seem to realize his own feelings.

"You're done, make sure your clones are keeping up with everything out there. I want you to keep me informed too; we are going to be here awhile." The Hokage rubbed her hands together and stretched her neck.

The work outside the small room was being done efficiently. Those who could treat people, treated people, those who could not, assisted or cleaned, and even those who were recently treated began to help. With each area cleared and each patient treated a new found hope was solidified. The death toll was stopped at 557, 4% of Suna's total population. The crisis was over, now was the time of recovery... something that would be slow and difficult given that nearly every section of Suna had been affected.

Seventeen hours the Hokage worked without a break of pause. Seventeen hours and 28 steps in the treatment process, some of which the Kazekage knew Sakura had not preformed on the other patient. 'Awhile' was an understatement for the time that had passed.

The girl's heart beat could still be heard on the monitor. There were a number of times both he and the Hokage thought she was taking a turn for the worse, but every time she managed to hold on. Her skin was pale, her frame thin. Her breath was weak, heartbeat slow, and body still cold.

"Well... I don't know if she'll wake up - but it's out of her." The Hokage looked over the girl and then the Kazekage. "I tried to bring her back to consciousness but it didn't work. Her body is as repaired as I can do, most of the damage was from the disease but there was also a lot from the experimental cures she took... Kazekage... I don't know if she'll wake up or completely fade out." Her eyes fixed on his. She didn't want to say that she was not going to wake up, but she had tried to bring her back and had failed.

"Yes. Thank you." He found himself saying. Mentally, he added one to the death toll - 558. He would need to write her bodyguard association, the Jieti Society, and inform them that one of their members was nearing death. His mind flashed to the times when they had talked on the roof. She probably had known she was going to die, that was her justification for using that Jutsu for his sister, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Yoshi, and the others. She knew volunteering that it was a long shot, she had mentioned that to him. And yet, when they talked all those times on the roof, she still smiled and seemed hopeful.

He would bury her near Chiyo's grave. That's what he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Suggestions Appreciated! Thanks<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Not Dead

**I do not own Naruto nor the manga's & anime's characters. Minawa Yumi and other original characters in this story are of my own making. If you have a moment, please Review! I would appreciate the support and would be interested in hearing any suggestions! :)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"Who is this?" (referring to the existence or lack thereof that may or may not be self)_

_Quiet_

_"Where am I?" _

_Quiet_

_"Hello."_

_Quiet_

_"What happened?" _

_Quiet_

_"Helll-oooooo."_

_Quiet_

_"Oh Kami..."_

"It seems like she's coming to." A voice was talking about something. She couldn't hear the words right, just that it was a voice talking about something.

"Jeeze, I don't know how she survived." Another voice was talking, about someone and something. They were talking. She was here and they were somewhere else, talking.

"Minawa-san, can you hear me?" The first voice asked to the second voice

"Minawa, can you respond?" The first voice asked again. Something was wrong, maybe, but there was no response back. The someone wasn't responding. Maybe that was what was wrong. The voice sounded like something was wrong, maybe wrong. What was wrong?

Opening her eyes, it was bright. She felt dead. Something moved in to her vision. Something was a human. The man's face was in front of her but she did not recognize him. He had black with gray hair. She could not place who or where she was. Her body was not standing, the last thing she remembered was standing, somewhere... where was she when she was standing? She was not standing now, where was this?

"Minawa..." A hand moved back and forth in front of her face. Her eyes didn't even try to follow it. She didn't know who this person was talking to. It wasn't her...

"Do you know your name?" The man asked. Were they talking to her? Who were they? What were they saying?

She blinked trying to put pieces together. She felt like she was dead but it was not as though she had been stabbed or was in a fight – that was the most probable way for her to die... She hadn't been a bodyguard this last time. Had she been a food tester and ate poison? It had happened before, but did not feel like this. She was lying down, that much she realized now. In a bed. In a room. There were two people in the room. One of them was Minawa...

Wasn't she Minawa too? Oh... Had they been talking to her? Who were they? Why was she laying in a bed with an IV in her arm in a hospital gown? And who were these two people?

"Uh..." Yumi struggled to sit up. The last thing she remembered semi-clearly was doing the transfer jutus on Ino. After that, she just felt pain, death, cold, heaviness, and struggle.

"Wait, stay down. You mustn't get out of bed." The one who wasn't right by her spoke.

"Please stay still." The one by her put weight on her shoulder holding her down.

"I'm- I'm- I'm fine... Let me up." The words were weak and difficult to say out loud. However, worse than that... Yumi couldn't. She couldn't. She just couldn't manage to move. She could not, not even a little. She had no strength, even her own breath was weak. The idea she had loss her control, her sense of stability, started to creep into the back of her mind.

"Please stay still." The one holding her down stated. Yumi started to feel even more frustrated more panicked.

"Fujimoto-sama, she's awake!" The one not holding her down went to the door and shouted down the hall.

"Don't move, stay down." The man holding her spoke yet again, as she stubbornly kept trying to move. She had questions. Had the jutsu worked? What had happened? Why couldn't she move?

Trapped, she could do nothing. Yumi controlled her breath as she tried to calm herself, reduce the frustration and panic. Her eyes set into a glare. Breathing deeply, she controlled her nerves and fix her previously shallow breath. She had no strength, no voice, nothing.

"Let her go, let her go." An elder woman's voice came to Yumi's ears. Yumi's green eyes darted over to finally see a familiar face to go with the semi-familiar voice. It was the elder Suna medic, Fujimoto Kimiko.

"Ha!" Yumi stated triumphantly, free of the man's hold.

"You two, leave." The elder announced.

"Thank you, Kimiko-san." Yumi half smiled to the elder and again began to try to sit up. It was as if she had no muscle, no strength, not even enough to move her head...

"Please stay down, Minawa." The elder had returned to calling her by her family name, a habit Yumi had corrected the last time.

"Yumi." She informed the woman again, relaxing into the bed. She did not want to seem as though she could not sit up, but she could not. She was very weak and obviously needing to recover. Even her breathing was tired.

"You've been unconscious for three and a half months."

"Huh?" It was a whisper, barely audible.

How long? It was not abnormal to be out of it for week, sure, or to take half a month recovering, yes, or even to have a two month vacation because of a difficult and exhausting job... but never had she been completely unconscious for three and a half months! That meant she had even missed her own birthday but more so that she had skipped out on three months of training and possible jobs.

"It's a miracle you are not dead. I did not believe you were going to pull through; I would not have believed it. It's still hard to believe." The elder stated honestly. Yumi's surprised quieted; she agreed with that statement. She too had thought this was going to be the end finally, for once - not that she wanted to die, just that it was a normal risk.

"You had eight times the amount of the disease in you, all in multiple stages, some extremely developed. You did not recover nor reawake like the others. However, the cure was only found because of your sacrifice so the Suna council decided that you would be cared for until a natural passing... You have even been granted citizenship..." The elder made no mention to the fact the Jieti society, the bodyguard society the girl belonged to, had basically informed the Kazekage to notify them when she finally died and to send her ashes to them so they could be delivered for burial.

"Oh." It was the only thing she could think to say. Never had she stayed someplace long enough to be considered a citizen... She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Wandering from job to job was a part of her life's structure. Most people stayed in one or two villages in their life whereas after Kurokawa's death, she continually chose to keep moving.

"I do not know if your previous strength will return to you or even a normal person's strength. You barely had the strength for your heart to beat, let alone breathe... We had already given up on you awakening even but these last two months- you were finally stabilizing... You may not be able to have the strength to move on your own for a long time, maybe years, although given that you did recover it might not be impossible - you have stamina and a natural persistence." The elder's voice held little hope for she did not like to give false hope to those who were in impossible situations.

Yumi said nothing as she let the words sink in. She could not even get her head off of the bed. The elder did not believe her strength would return to even that of a villager's, and recovery was going to take time, maybe years... All of her daily structures, all of how she defined things, all the constants in her life were instantaneously being pulled out.

"Arrangements have already been made for you. This room and your attendants have already been financed and picked out. You will stay here however long it will take and if you become able to live outside of the wing, there will be assistants for you and a new place available. The council and Kazekage decided that, although I do not know if they believed you were going to wake..." The elder's voice now showed hope. The girl was going to be taken care of, no matter how weak or sick she was, they were not going to leave her unable, not after how it was the notes from her sacrifice that gave insight to the disease and a cure.

"Thank you..." Was all Yumi could manage, trying secretively to move. She could not lift a leg, her torso, or even her own head. Moving an arm, she found only a small range of motion before she felt too exhausted, too weak to go any further. She was immobile.

"I am going to inform them of your wake. I'm certain there is a number wishing to see you." Kimiko-sama nodded her head making some sort of mental note.

"Ah. Please..." Her voice was not very strong. It was not airy or horse like before, but she could tell she had not spoken in a long time. "can I have some time first?" She asked. She needed time to think everything through and weigh her decisions. She wanted to come to term with everything before interacting with others – how could she be professional, pleasant, or friendly with such a weight freshly thrust upon her.

"There is no difference if I inform them now or in a week... or two." The elder closed her eyes. No one, not even this previously jovial level-headed stubborn girl could instantly bounce back from such a shattering situation.

"Your attendants will introduce themselves to you once you've gotten a chance to gather your thoughts. The woman will help you with your basic needs, bathing, restroom, changing cloths... The man will help with the other ones, like placing you in a wheelchair and taking you to a window, sitting you up, or helping you eat and drink..."

Lifting a spoon, she probably could not lift a spoon... The restroom, someone would have to help her with the restroom... And washing... all those little things, all of them. She could not even lift her head.

"I... I understand. Thank you." She smiled anyway, out of habit, out of kindness to the elder. Her eyes were probably not smiling, but still she managed to form one on her lips. She did not feel like smiling.

"There's a button by your left hand; it will call your attendants. Once for Ran, Twice for Jiro. You should be able to press it." The elder's voice was stronger than her own. Yumi simply nodded her head, at least she could do that much... The elder woman left closing the door behind her.

Quietly, without a word, a whisper, a heave of breath, a sniffle, a heartbeat different, she let tears fall from her eyes. They ran down her face; she could not wipe them away even if she had wanted to.

After letting the tears come, and being angry, she tried again to sit up and move. She could not. How would she be useful and continue with her profession if she could not move? She could speak and read still – maybe she could find something off that. But, what was that? Who would hire for it and how did that really help anyone? She tried again to move. Frustrated and exhausted, she felt stupid and hurt, very stupid, idiotic, weak, hopeless, and stupid again... As she went through her condition more and more, Yumi started to get the realization that she needed to use the restroom...

She had a job once where she helped care for an elder. The elder lady had become paralyzed from the waist down. She use to try graciously not embarrass the elder and do the job with the utmost care to be considerate towards the woman's needs and need for privacy... She had smiled kindly in normal conversation with the woman making no mention to any of the other parts of the job of caretaking, always careful to never cause it to come to mind for anyone else. She had informed the woman that she hoped that one day, she too could do the best with a situation given to her... Oh Kami was she eating her fucking words...

She needed to pee.

She couldn't remember the last time she need help even just undoing a single article of clothing. She had always worn layers, only in fights would she move to something less modest only for the practicality of it. Yumi didn't mind physical bodies, she thought little of sex and figured most anything was natural. She never made a big deal out of anything for others… But she had always been proud of her stubbornness to still be able to take care of her own basic needs without help, even if she had broken an arm, leg, dislocated a shoulder, had ended up poisoned, or some other job-related mishap. Again frustration came over her. The elder woman who she had cared for once, popped into mind. She probably had been embarrassed and frustrated too. Still, it was hard to accept.

She really needed to pee...

Finally breaking down and giving in, she pressed the button once. At least she wasn't going to wet herself, not yet anyway.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

…

Cursing was unprofessional – but it wasn't like she was on the job anymore. If anything, she was so ridiculously far from being able to do another anytime soon that cursing wasn't going to do shit in comparison. People would take a cursing bodyguard, but an immobile one!?

...

"Thank you." Yumi stated as her only acknowledgement for what had just happened, wanting to still be polite. She was very much embarrassed but doing her best to not show it. Ran was a very large woman and could pick her up like a child. Her own naturally small stature did not help in contradicting that. The woman, obviously a nurse for many-many years, towered over her with a scrutinizing eye.

"Hn - It's part of the job." The attendant stated in a deep clear voice. Her dark short calming blue hair did not match the fiery red eyes, although the amount of gel did. Her chest was huge making Yumi feel even more like a small under-developed child. Not that she didn't have breasts, but they were not so eye-catching large!

"Still... Thank you." Yumi repeated herself smiling a bit more naturally. She too had said many times that 'it's a part of the job' to others.

"Hn. No one thought you were going to awake. You're stronger than you look." The voice was criticizing but Yumi instantly heard the compliment and grinned. The woman did not smile back. "Jiro and I were told not to say anything about your condition, but that means you won't be able to leave this room or others will find out." Her red eyes were harsh, demanding, and strict.

"Heh... that is ok. I can't go anywhere anyway..." Yumi's heart broke at her own words. She literally could not leave, let alone get out of bed on her own... No, she could not even pick up her arm properly on her own or lift her head... how could Yumi give herself any hope that she would be able to get out of bed. Frustration instantly started to creep in on her; she was stronger than this!

"Once you rest a little, you will start physical therapy - most of that will be done by Jiro. I'll take care of your other necessities -"

"No need to go into it." Yumi cut her off. She really didn't want to be reminded of what just happened, let alone start thinking of all the future situations that were probably going to occur.

"Fine. You know how the buzzer works?" Ran demanded.

"Yes."

"Good. Once for me, Twice for Jiro. Until others are informed of you, you will remain here with no visitors. Got it? I'll let you sleep now." Ran finished with a nod informing Yumi she was to sleep.

Yumi truly had no intentions of just sleeping the days away but it was not as if she could do anything else on her own besides sleep, think, and push the button. Her nights consisted of tears, continuous attempts (exercises) to sit up or push off the wall, her days were semi-embarrassing situations and more attempts. She ate meals by a man sitting her up and feeding her. She made a small routine for herself, sitting in the morning, laying after lunch, sitting in the evening, and then bed for sleep. Of course she had to buzz for her positions to be changed.

Sometimes, she wished she had died but then she could only curse herself for not being thankful for still being alive. There were always those out there who had it worse, and all her smiles, thoughtful words, and advise to those she had helped were all coming back to her. Tears, frustration, hurt, anger, sadness, thankfulness, survivor's guilt, pride, stubbornness, determination, hope, hopelessness, frustration, tears, hurt, anger, sadness, thankfulness,... A vicious mental cycle seemed to occur daily, sometimes even hourly. She was supposed to be a Jieti-erito, one of the elite in the bodyguard society (a membership she mostly kept as credentials and access to jobs), and yet she felt no strength in her body, no ability to move...

Jiro was a long black haired man with very tan skin. He was tall and often wore a white long coat. His hazel eyes hid behind thick framed glasses and he had a very kind smile. He was the one who moved and fed her, also seeming like he had been doing this for years. When he had time, he would idly chat with her. Today was one of those days where he had extra time. Per her request, he had placed her in a chair. It leaned back slightly so that she would not fall forward. In the 9 days that had passed, they would chat often. He would tell her stories around anything she was asking about, avoiding topics she had not mentioned herself. Yumi knew he was being overly considerate of the topics for her sake. That made her secretly grit her teeth; she too had done such things but never thought she would be in such a position as this. Never thought there would be realities she hated and mourned over so much. Still she could only tap her feet, move her forearm, turn her head side to side, and do other small motions - far more than when she had first woken up but nothing compared to how she was when she jumped Suna's wall from what seemed like just a few weeks ago, to her at least.

"How-how's... How's... Um. How's Gaara? I... I mean... the Kazekage..." This was her first time asking about him since she had woken up over a week ago. Yumi was hesitating in asking about him, she knew he did not know she was awake despite being the Kazekage.

Jiro looked her over. She had already asked about Temari, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Saruwatari-sama (who she referred to as Kyou-san), Fujimoto-sama (Kimiko-san), Akimoto (Yoshi), Ishimaru (Shigehito), and all the others she had known prior. She also would ask daily on how he himself and Ran were doing. Every time she saw them whether for meals, injections, examinations, to help her change positions, or for _personal_ things - she would almost always pleasantly say something, even if it was just a simple thank you. She was constantly keeping up polite ongoing conversation. But more impressive than that was she still smiled, just not always brightly.

He started to speak but paused. Ishimaru had mentioned once that the Kazekage and her had bonded while she was helping find a cure. According to the ninjas who watched her, they talked on the roof every night but no one knew exactly what was said or transpired between them because the guards were always relieved while the Kazekage was there. It was nothing inappropriate as they had been spied upon by the guards. A large number of rumors had erupted from the guards reports. It only added fuel to the fire when supposedly he visited her bedside nearly every day prior to the cure and every day after for several weeks. It was even stated that he had arranged for detailed updates to be given to him weekly on her status even though nothing had changed for over 3 months. It was not the Kazekage, however, who had given her citizenship - the suna elders so that if she woke, she would remain in Suna either as a future asset or an honored citizen for the Hokage of Konoha had acknowledged the girl's tenacity, strength, and contribution to the cure. And more so, if she died, there would be a place to bury her and give respect for the sacrifice.

"The kazekage?" Jiro repeated realizing time was passing between them. "I do not know very much. But people talk..." He doubted he should inform her of the rumors for she always acted with integrity. Furthermore, she was choosing to not inform anyone of her waking, thus if something was going on between them, she was not ready to face it with her new condition. He had seen it often where friendships, relationships, even marriages would struggle and sometimes break part if one ended up critically injured, in a different state of health, or even overly stressed. The hardship along with the major changes they went through sometimes ended up being too much. Couples that never fought would break out in tears, anger, or simply stop talking, unable to adapt to the changes and the hardship.

"The kazekage is supposed to be doing well. He, uh, he's actually been out in the village much more lately. He took the deaths of the sickness very hard and has been working to support the families who lost loved ones and help those who maybe ended up orphaned, alone, or without their job. We are also starting to prepare for the Chunin exams, which is a test for our and other village's young ninjas. They will be held here in less than a year. Our young ninjas are still going to take it, which will help everyone feel like we have finally recovered... The kazekage has to prepare for hosting so many people and ensuring their safety." Jiro smiled. He was not a ninja but he had friends who had chosen that path.

"Ah. It's good he's doing well. The village too... Maybe I'll get to see how many people come for this Chunin exam. I'll cheer for Suna of course..." Yumi gave another smile. Her eyes showed bitter sweet sadness. When people traveled for large events, the Jieti would get requests for bodyguards to escort them. She had done a few of those types of jobs, just in-between finding her own work.

"I'll take you around the village in the wheelchair and I'm sure they will try to get you good seats if you would like. The tournament is where the young ninjas showcase their skill and the nations show off and inspect the next generation. Plus there are multiple festivities and great things to eat." He smiled remembering happy thoughts. Yumi grinned instantly mirroring the same happiness.

"That would be fun." She commented. Jiro just smiled not entirely sure what to say next. She seemed so very positive and strong, and yet he could not believe she was fully ok with her current situation. They had said she was equal to the Kazekage, even able to breach the ultimate defense - supposedly. Now, the plague-disease had wreaked havoc on her nervous system, muscle integrity, oxygen capacity, blood flow, and even chakra points. Her body was coming back from near death, a complete shutdown and full loss of ability. While the major damage had been repaired, her strength was going to have to be rebuilt to even the most basic levels...

"Ah, could I just sit here a while. I'll signal for you or Ran when I'm ready. I just want to enjoy sitting alone for a bit. It's nice to not just look at the ceiling." She grinned, her voice pleasant but formal. She wanted time for her thoughts, to think, to... to just not have him there.

"Of course. If you want anything thing else, a book, more information, food, drink, just call for me." He spoke professionally. He knew she was politely asking him to leave.

Both he and Ran were to keep detailed notes on her. Physically, she was progressing even without physical therapy, obviously constantly trying to move her body. She had gone from barely turning her head and moving her hands, to full range of motion in her hands and neck. She moved her ankles, toes, wrists, and elbows. The rest of her body was also strengthening. They could tell she was trying to move constantly, repetitiously, indomitably. The strength in those muscles, while not enough for motion, was increasing. She also was gaining a stronger breath and her vitals were improving. She created her own routine, something he found easy to accommodate. Personally, he believed she was practicing meditation and chakra flows along with the physical exercises she was trying to preform, although neither he nor Ran had witnessed it. Mentally, she seemed fine, able to converse, reason, justify, understand, and be creative. The main issue was her emotional state. She only let them see her as pleasant, happy, cheerful, gracious, and fine. While they knew she struggled and even would cry, she did not express her frustrations or sadness in words giving them no insight into what she was thinking. Fujimoto-san believed it was because she had come to Suna as part of job and had not stopped her sense of professionalism yet, but he was starting to wonder if she simply did not show anyone that side of her.

Once he was gone, Yumi felt tears of anger come down her face again. In this seated position it would be even harder to wipe them away compared to when she was laying. Gravity was not a friend of hers anymore.

Anger overwhelmed her. These chunin exam-things were less than a year away, not half a year away or five months or a few months, but less than a year. That meant somewhere between 7 to 11.8 months away, and yet they thought naturally she would still need a wheelchair. Not just needing a wheelchair, but that she would need to be pushed in a wheelchair! Less than a year away and there would still be no independent mobility. She was one of the best in the bodyguard society, having participated in every 2 year tournament since she was 11 years old. Kurokawa had trained her day in and day out as she tried to pursue his profession. She had achieved an elite status at 13 and had been called in to assist as captain of their members for trade and transport protection duty during the great ninja war! While she did not usually highlight such attributes, trying to be a helpful person of hire (something Kurokawa would have wanted) - not just a bodyguard, it didn't mean they didn't exist! She trained anywhere from 2-8 hours a day when on a job and more so when in-between jobs. Her physical fitness was the strongest point of her confidence, and now that strength as gone. Second and third were the facts she was always friendly and trustworthy, which let her be hired for normal jobs as well (waitress, gardener, caretaker, messenger, cook) but still all those tasks needed some physical ability! How could she keep smiling with such bullshit as this! How the hell could they think she wasn't going to even be able to push herself!? Why had she smiled at him? That dumb-shit fucker!...

No, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't their fault. Was it hers? Defective, stupid, idiotic, imbecile... this all was her own doing, tempting fate all for four fucking coins. It would have been better if she had died... She should have just died! How many fucking other times didn't she die? Fuck this one was the worse, at least those times before she wasn't fucking unconscious for 3 fucking months... Fuck why didn't she just finally die this time!? Her temper flared.

No. She couldn't think like that. She knew she shouldn't think like this. She knew it was the wrong path to take... the wrong mindset to have. How many had she seen someone in the Jieti succeed one year and be broken or dead the next?

But still... Those crushing thoughts were in her head. Sometimes even small hopeful great ideas on how she could still die and leave this horrible nightmare would pop up in her mind. Small thoughts and internal voices reminding her how far she had fallen and how much better just dying would be.

But it wasn't. It wouldn't be. Yet it was so ridiculously hard, so overwhelming, so impossible. She had no living family members or friends who dropped by constantly. She longed for something like that and at the same time was thankful no one like that could see her like this... She always wondered what it would be like to have those things. It wasn't like she had a community... but still, there were people who knew her, people she liked to see once in a while, people she would randomly catch up with, those in the Jieti Society... - to just give up would be cruel to them and to herself, and she hated cruelty. This was hell but it was a living hell. Dying contained no hope nor chance, she knew that. She just felt so hopeless sometimes that it seemed like a such a good idea to just end it all. But she didn't want to die, not really. To how many others had she once said "at least you aren't dead." Her own words caused her internal frustration, but they were the truth.

"At least I'm not dead..." She reminded herself out loud in the same tone she had said to them.

In a wheelchair, being unable to push herself, in 7-11.8 months from now. Could she at least sit up then? Eat food on her own? Point at something with her whole arm out? 7 to 11.8 months was a long time from now. Who the fuck was he to decide she would need to be pushed then? Fuck she was going to accomplish something, she didn't know what, but fuck there had to be something she could be able to do by then!

Yumi tried to lift one leg up as high as she could go; trying for higher than she could go. Then she tried the other, high, as high as she could go, higher. _One_. The first leg, then the other. _Two_. First, second. _Three_. First, second. _Four... Five... ...Six... ...Seven... ...Eight... .. ... Nine... ... ... Ten... ... ...Eleven... ... ...Twelve... ... ... ...Thirteen..._

Her legs, though she tried with all her might, barely moved each time. Tears, tiredness, and pathetic attempts, and counting. Fifty, Kurokawa would have instantly asked for fifty wanting her to give in and accept that it would be too hard to succeed - wanting her to take another, 'better', path, thus she was going to do seventy-five damn it.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... Twenty-six... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... Twenty-seven... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review or PM - suggestions, comments, or support is appreciated! :)<br>**


	9. Chapter 9: Letters

"Minawa." Kyou addressed her.

"Yumi." She corrected instantly.

"Yumi-san."

"Yumi"

"We would like you to start a journal. Physical therapy is not the only thing you will need to go through, but counseling as well. You are going to be struggling everyday and you will be examined frequently. You will have little privacy and this not just apart of some job that you are doing." Kyou paused as if to collect his thoughts and then continued...

"We feel as though you will be at risk emotionally and mentally. Not even some of our finest ninjas can survive a loss like this one. You have gone through an extreme situation. Given your status, we believe it best you write down everything you are feeling and thinking daily, maybe even hourly." He explained. Yumi studied him carefully. The only notebook she had ever kept was around her jobs, in regards to payments, job history, references, debts, or side notes. He was expecting her to write her own personal thoughts, the things she wasn't saying or fully admitting even to herself, onto paper in a book... that they could read.

"No. That's not needed." She replied shortly. She did not like the idea of them reading it at all.

"Minawa." His tone held authority. He was not going to simply drop the subject.

"Yumi" She responded firmly.

"As your doctor, I need you to recognize the mental struggle you are going through now. This will not be a short fight, you will continue to struggle far longer than you have before. You will not be sitting up in a week time frame, not a month's, maybe not even half a years, maybe not a years... You've lost nearly all your chakra and energy and your body while cured is extremely weakened, not just the diseases but from our trial cures on you too. It would take a forbidden life transfer jutus to return you to your previous status and the only one who knew that in our village has already used it, sacrificing their life... You do not have visitors asking about you, good friends, or family here to support you. We demand you write every one of your thoughts for it will be a tool in you overcoming this situation and making the best out of it." Yumi's eyes flashed at his words They were thinking she wasn't trying her best!?

"The best!? What do you think would be making the best of _this_? Of me having to be a bed all day, _everyday,_ or in a chair?" She firmly questioned, eyes unyielding. She didn't pause to let him respond but instead answered for him.

"My writing in a book isn't going change any of this. Isn't the best for me to accept that this is what happened and, I dunno, still be positive? Isn't it making the best of it by still trying to converse with others, saying hi to you every time I see you, trying for something more, or just doing what I can with what I have?" She drilled, obviously angered by his choice of words. Still, she did not pause but kept going on the same point -

"Isn't it making it the best that I'm excited when I can move just my hand a little bit more, even though I use to do one arm headstand pushups? Or that I will not give up on my hopes? Isn't it overcoming this by still trying to relate to others, make relationships, and just be a part of life, even though I'm completely immobile? " Yumi snapped her rebuttel back to him.

Kyou paused taken back. He knew the girl had a strong stubborn streak but she would always just ask for a moment alone whenever her eyes started to set into a glare. Never before had she snapped at anyone of them quite like this. She had not shown her sharp tongue nor a temper. But they did suspect it was there... He knew she had to have at least one of those for he could tell something fiery was hiding underneath her kind smile and professional demeanor. As he himself had stated - she was no longer on a job, which also meant she did not have to be professional towards him anymore. He calmed himself knowing he could not met her with force as she wasn't going to back down plus all of her statements were true, she was taking the situation far better than any before.

"By all pretenses, you are taking your situation with great stride and grace, however looks can be deceiving. You will keep a journal and be seen by a psychologist. Without a support system, your own thoughts will be your greatest advantage or your destruction." His eyes informed her that he stood firmly behind this idea. Honestly, Saruwatari had never been able to convince any Suna ninja to write daily, some would scribble words, others write mission plans, but all refused to utilize a journal for it what it could be worth. All of them had a lesser loss than she, keeping more abilities and yet many of them ended up failing at accepting the loss and their new lives. A good number did not survive the transition... He, as her doctor, wanted her to succeed thus he believed she needed to do this - that they should have done this.

"I'll write letters instead." Yumi retaliated with an alternative. "You said, I'm without a support system, right? So, I will write daily but in the form of letters which then is also support system... I enjoyed talking to the Kazekage on the roof, Ino in the offices, Sakura too, and there's a couple other people I might be able to write to. I'll need their address though, and I'll write, but only as letters." Yumi's eyes hardened as he studied her. She was stubborn and while she knew he meant for the best, she was not going to write in a journal like he wanted.

"Fine, letters." He caved and then continued on,

"I'll have Jiro bring you their addresses, paper and pen. I'm glad you are doing well enough to be so bull-headedly stubborn, but you should know, I am the lead medical ninja here. My word is law and Fujimoto controls the hospital that your attendants are being borrowed from." Letters, she would remember that they were being read. Her own thoughts, where her own, and although they might become her downfall, she did not like the idea of others waywardly reading them.

"Yes, Saruwatari-sama." She smiled sweetly at him. Saruwatari had a feeling that her smile was more of an announcement of a win than an agreement.

"Fujimoto and I will be informing the Kazekage of your consciousness tomorrow. You will be able to begin physical therapy and will be put on a normal routine after that."

"I know. I've kept count."

"Good. You'll have your addresses tomorrow afternoon. I expect to see constant letters being sent out by you."

"Yeah." She smiled kindly as he then concluded the conversation and awkwardly wished her a goodnight. Her number one offense and defense had always been a good smile, even immobile she could at least do that...

With him gone, Yumi's mind started thinking of what she was about to write. She would need to counter anything those two would say else she would get looks of pity, something she did not believe she could stomach. If they sent out letters to Sakura and Ino, that would be even worse. They would probably write hopeless prognosis's. Every three days Kyou or Kimiko examined her and so far they would never show a single smile or sign of hope during it. Of course, she would try to get them to smile, to try to see if there was more hope, but all they would do was scribble, sigh, and state 'you are slowly improving'. It frustrated her, for their version of improvement was nothing compared to her own. To her, improvement would be sitting up, to them, but to them that was a fucking miracle. Struggle wasn't the word for what she was going through... Hell was.

They wanted to know what she felt exactly. They didn't like her smiling and chatting idly, covering up what was beneath the surface. But was boiling under her skin was anger, sadness, frustration, a wish for death, a want for life, and a feeling of hopelessness. None of those she wanted to admit too loudly for none of those she wanted to be remembered for nor did she want to accidentally ingrain them into herself. Why let such monsters win? Write them onto paper? She'd write. She'd write, if they wanted something written.

What could a cripple do to be something other than nothing? Yumi's mind spiraled downward. How she defined herself normally was not _this_. There was some that was still the same: cheerful, friendly, witty, stubborn, but the other ways: fast, strong, able-bodied, were not even close anymore. How could she forgive herself for losing parts of her own definition? She felt anger towards herself at times, how could she write a journal just to herself and not get consumed by that anger? The anger that she had somehow failed... She knew what she would have written, if it was just to herself -

_Dear Yumi,_

_You failed yourself. You fucked up. And just what was the point of competing for membership last year? You didn't even use the credentials for this one! Seriously, you knew one day you would not defy death. You knew this! And yet, you recklessly threw away all that you had worked so hard to gain. Plus, you didn't even do it for a legit Jieti requested job! What a joke! Yumi, the sleeping person. Yumi, who can only talk. Yumi, the hopeless. Yumi, the stupid. Why did you not just let yourself die? _

_Signed, Your bitter self... _

_P.S. They want to know this side of you, why not show it? It's not like you have any value. Why fake being good when you are worth nothing? Just show how pathetic you truly are, it'd be easier on everyone. Then they can see the real you, the one who's not worth anything._

He had wanted her to keep a journal... these thoughts were bad enough in her head, she did not want to see them transcribed on paper. She wouldn't. She had to redefine herself, she had to keep trying - she didn't want the monsters inside her mind to win. They didn't before, they won't this time, and she won't let them the next time either... Fuck no!

...

_Dear Kazekage, _

_This is actually Jiro's writing. He is one of the attendants assigned to me. As it turns out, my hands lost some dexterity so my handwriting isn't legible. More like a black ink mark across the paper or I just drop the pen. I have not been doing finger exercises but will be starting now. I'm sure you were informed the news yesterday of me being awake. I'm very far behind on my training and exercises, but I finally get to start physical therapy. I hope we can still talk like we did before on the roofs using these letters - well I mostly talked. I also hope things are better for you now. What do you do on a normal day? Are you glad your villagers are back in the village?_

_I think I am going to pick up origami to work on my hands.  
>- Yumi.<em>

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Ino-san! (ok, Ino)_

_I'm really hoping you haven't heard the news yet, but I'm awake. See I did not die. Told you so. Yumi 9, Death 0. Yeah, this is my 9th near death experience, possibly 15th depending on your definition of 'near' death... This one is going to take me the longest to recover from... They wanted me to keep a journal. I hope you don't mind if I write you instead. Did you know your Shikamaru is going to be a father. I hear it's going to be a girl!?. Do you know if they are looking at names? Are they going to be living in suna or Konoha? Do ninjas get married? Jiro told me ninjas get married, but I told him to write it anyway since I was asking you, then I told him to write this - he's shaking his head... Right Jiro's the one writing this, I am working on my writing ability at the moment._

_Do you have any good physical therapy exercises I can do? I think I'm going to practice drawing and origami. I want my hands to work right first. I'm also working daily on sitting up. I make Jiro place me into a push up position, where I mostly lay on the floor pretending to do pushups, then I tell him to place me on my back with my feet against the wall, gravity brings my feet down towards my torso then I "try" to bring it back up- (Please tell her this isn't good for her body in this condition - Jiro). They feed me often here. Ran does my hair every day. I told her I'm not going to cut it while here, maybe it will end up as long as yours._

_Are you doing well? I hope you are. _

_- Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Sakura,_

_What do you normally do in Konoha or are you often sent out on ninja missions? As an Jieti member we are either taking jobs or not, and when we aren't it's a vacation. Do you get vacation between ninja jobs or is there more work in the village? I'm now a suna citizen, they did that while I was out. This is Jiro's handwriting. I'm am drawing, poorly, trying to do oragami which is more like folding paper into unidentifiable scrunches, and am doing multiple finger exercises. I should be personally writing you soon (please inform her these things take time - Jiro). _

_What books do you read? I'm currently reading about the history of Suna. I can turn the pages with the book on my lap once I'm seated. I've been reading by a window so I can enjoy the sun. It's nice watching the village below. What does Konoha look like? Maybe one day I'll get a chance to see it._

_I truly hope you are well,_

_- Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_Jiro again, writing for __Minawa __Yumi. I hear your sister will be having a girl. Congratulations. I hope everything else is good with your family. How is Kankuro and his puppets? Is he inviting you out for drinks, like you told me he did before? I'm not allowed to drink (please don't encourage drinking- Jiro). _

_Just so you know, they had wanted me to write a journal instead of these letters - though it's Jiro writing and I'm speaking... That would have been awful and I think the letters are a much better idea. So, you will be recieving a fair amount of them. I rather be writing to someone than just myself, kinda like the roof._

_Honestly, the physical therapist isn't helping (he is doing everything in his ability). They make me see a psychologist who tells me I am masking everything with a smile, I asked him how I am supposed to act then and he said be myself... which if myself is someone who smiles when struggling then... I don't understand what he is wanting. I almost feel like he wants me to say I'm helpless - but I have thought it over many times, and I think I would have made the same choice, meaning it was my choice that caused this not some helplessness... And technically, this is better than death so I should be grateful, or I am at least trying to be. (We believe she is masking her emotions which later on will make it impossible for her to truly recover and possibly lead to suicidal tendencies... We would just like her to be honest with us)._

_I am sure you have heard by now I may have rolled myself off the bed. While I am very pleased, the medical ninjas were not because of the small thump (she could not catch herself and is lucky she did not break something). They've now put up a bar and have made it so I can't practice my exercises at night. Do you still work on your sand jutsu's at night? They have strict hours here and do not allow for training between 8pm and 7am (if she does not get proper sleep, she will never recover...). I actually am not allowed to train for the moment till I "heal" from the fall (she may have seriously injured herself or caused internal bleeding) So now I'm working harder on origami and have included a fan for Temari though I believe she is in Konoha, or so I've been told. I'm also drawing and practicing writing, so you will receive many more letters hopefully from me personally. _

_Take care!_

_Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

* * *

><p>"You should write today. You told Fujimoto you would yesterday and your therapist." Jiro informed her as he wheeled her down the hallway. They were going to the common room where all those in this wing could come to converse, look out the window, or just be out of their rooms for awhile. There were cards, paper, pens, books, newspapers, and even puzzles, sometimes they said they would have events or speakers people could watch or listen to.<p>

Jiro had noticed that Yumi would make small conversations with anyone within a 9 foot radius from her, even those who seemed unapproachable. Despite the girl's handicap, she focused more on others than herself, a strong coping mechanism that again left them to wonder what her actual thoughts and mindset was. Today he moved her over by the window farthest away from others. He did not wish for her to be isolated, but they had strict directions and she wasn't following them.

"Who are we writing to today?" He asked pen and paper out sitting beside her.

"I want to write today. You can go help your patients." Yumi half glared. He had placed her over here on purpose. She was finding herself becoming suspicious of the medical personnel. They were not pushing her very hard, they constantly told her it's ok to cry and be angry, they gave her medication that she wasn't sure about, and they kept re-bringing up the journal concept. Worse than all of those, she was on "bed rest". How someone who can only roll over could be on bedrest was beyond her. It took her 3 weeks from waking up to be able to do it and now with their restrictions it was slowing her attempts at improving. Frustration.

"Paper." She held out her hand and then instantly grinned knowing he was going to give in to her demand. Reluctantly he gave it to her. "Pen." She held it out again.

She sat with a wooden writing lap table and began to write. Again, and again, she found herself crumpling papers and starting over. Secretly she was exercising her legs and tightening and releasing her core muscles. Just because she could not move, did not mean she could do nothing. The fuckers weren't going to stop her.

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Sakura,_

_This is my handwriting. I hope you received my last letter. I have included a picture of a cat. It is a horrible picture and my writing is not good. These are both frustrating, but at least Jiro is no longer correcting my speech._

_Hope all is well,_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Ino_

_This is my handwriting. It is horrible. I will get better. Jiro is getting me practice sheets for children. Maybe I can get sent back to kindergarten. I was home schooled before so that would be new. Were you home schooled?_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Gaara,_

_This is my handwriting. Sorry for short letter._

_- Yumi_

Finally finishing the letters, she made sure each and everyone was sealed prior to giving them to Jiro. It was then she decided to write more letters. She would seal them so that they wouldn't know what was inside or how much or little she had actually written. The bed rest did not have an offical end date, but it depressed her nonetheless as it was nearly the 1 month mark from when she woke. One month of hell... But at least there were some nice people in hell, like Kohaku and Maya, some of the other patients in the wing.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Gaara..._

_I've been thinking about what I'm going to do now. I hope you stick by what you said about not needing to hire me - I don't consider you a potential client and I'll be angry if anyone hires me out of pity. Still, I need to start thinking about what I'm going to do while working on getting my strength back. I've never gone this long without a job, even when I was on "vacation" I always picked up some small job here or there..._

_I have made some "friends" here, Kohaku and Maya who are also patients. I try to talk to them every day. Maya was once a ninja but had a mental break and now has a mental illness. I don't mind that, I think she's very strong for what she struggles with. Maybe I can learn from her and become just as strong._

_I'm sure you are busy, so I hope it is at least going as smoothly as possible,_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_I'm still on bed rest...I miss being so exhausted that I had to let myself just fall to lay beside you on the roof. Most days here I don't feel that tired, just frustrated. _

_- Yumi _

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_I saw your brother the other day. He was here visiting another ninja in the critcal care wing and Jiro was pushing me through the halls. I have a routine about which wings I visit on which days - it makes it easier for the days to pass. Honestly he seemed surprised that I was interested in talking to him. Did Kyou say something to you guys about not interacting with me yet? I wish he hadn't. _

_- Yumi _

_PS. Just so you know, technically, I'm "grounded" because of a small incident with your brother, stairs, and my wheelchair... I've never been grounded before, but from what they told me it doesn't make sense to ground someone who has difficulty moving anyway. I think I should get a free pass._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Kankuro_

_It's good you are going to Konoha for a little while; Ran is still very upset. But please do visit again. I enjoyed myself. You pushing me down the stairs was a riot. Though the staff did yell at us pretty loudly. _

_I think we should try our escape again, maybe out a window next time. However do not bring up about who hired me. I will not tell. We should talk about other things instead. _

_I hope you have a fun time in Konoha, Say hi to Sakura for me!_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara_

_Question: How long does it take for a letter to reach Suna from Konoha?_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_Do you think they received my letters?_

_- Yumi _

* * *

><p><em>Dear Yumi,<em>

_I could not believe your letters when I first got them. I am very happy to hear you are awake and well. You were near death but hanging on when we left to return to Konoha. I am so very glad you did not die. Yes. I know about Temari and Shikamaru. Temari is currently here in Konoha, poor Shika is not doing well with his fiancee but weddings are hard work and he just needs to man up. I have not heard of any names, but I'm sure Temari will have a strong opinion. Shika complains as normal but I can tell he is very happy. They will be getting married in Konoha actually, the date is not set yet due to some differences of opinion. It sometimes is like a war zone here. _

_I do not know of many physical exercises, I have not been a medical nin as long as Sakura but I will do my best to find some for you! I have sent you an origami book for making flowers. My family owns a flower shop and sometimes we do paper flower bouquets. They are very beautiful. Sai has drawn me flowers many times, I think flowers that do not die are very romantic. Maybe you can practice making these, Temari would probably appreciate them if you are able to. Please be careful with the exercises, your body is probably still recovering. You put it through a lot to help us, that was impressive. _

_Your friend,_

_- Ino_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Yumi-chan,_

_It is hard to believe you are awake after having seen how you were before. I am glad. I also received the letter with your own handwriting. Ino said she's sending you an origami book. I have sent you a few books. One specifically is about desert herbs and healing remedies, another is my favorite romance novel that I hope you like._

_Life in Konoha is normal, it's been a hard adjustment after the war. I use to be in love with one of my old teammates. I still find myself grieving for him, not just for losing him but for how things ended up. I do not know if you knew about the war being from another area and background, but many of us died. We are all still adjusting, together. Most days I am working in the hospital helping with rounds or under our Hokage, who is the one who helped create the cure. The hokage is a dangerous woman to work under - never tell her this. Not only will she kill you with a punch, she will find a way to work you to death. Some days I try to get a mission just to escape from her. She is relentless. You will meet her in person within the year for the Chunin exams will be in Suna and we are all going to attend._

_Here are photos of myself, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. And the whole gang. I wrote everyone's names by them so you will know who Ino and I talk about. These are pictures of Konoha too. Unlike Suna it is very green. I do not know if I could live in a desert. You stated once you grew up in the mountains? What made you leave?_

_I look forward to your letters,_

_- Sakura_

Yumi re-read the two letters multiple times, grinning ear to ear. This was a moment that she felt truly happy. The incident of rolling over, while making her happy had asterisks to it regarding the fact she previously could not roll over, and she still was working on sitting up. The incident with Kankuro trying to help her escape, while hilarious, again had a preface of her being handicapped and no longer able. But this, this was something that had little to do with her condition. She had made new acquaintances beyond the time frame of a job. This was something she would have been just as happy with before. Grinning, for a moment, she felt as if the world was ok again.

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Sakura, Ino,_

_I hope you do not mind me writing you both at once. Thank you very much for the gifts! I will use them often. I am reading much more than I was when I first sent you the letters and am becoming very good at origami. I am even trying to teach Maya an old nin who has a mental illness and severe tremors. The suna medical nin and I are not on the same page as to where I think I should be and what I think I should be doing. They think my standards are too extreme, but I don't know how else to think. I use to train for 8 to 10 hours a day. When I'm not on a job I practice trying to get better, to enjoy the task, just to see what I can do. Now, I'm not doing any of that. I still get to converse with people, that I like._

_Kankuro is in Konoha now. I assume the wedding is going to be there? Is the Kazekage going to go? Are you two going to the wedding? The last time I went to a wedding I was a bodyguard for the groom. I enjoyed watching the festivities. What are you two going to wear? Do you have dates? Will there be dancing? What about drinks or food? It's alot to cook for such an event._

_I am thankful you two wrote me. I'll write you again separately. I just wanted to say thank you, I'm very happy for your letters._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_Ino and Sakura wrote back to me! I did not think they would send me gifts, but they did. I've expanded my orgami thanks to Ino. I'm even making a profit! I have paper flowers for sale at all the hospital wing entryways and someone bought the first one yesterday! Maybe I can expand this to other locations. _

_I've also convinced Kyou to let me sleep on a futon on the floor, this way I can roll and crawl myself around. They moved me recently into this new room which has a bit more space but more importantly has windows. I am considering starting a window garden. Maybe I can find away to work that into some sort of profit or benefit too..._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara-san,_

_I'm bored. I'm sending you multiple letters because I feel like they are opening up and writing every one of my letters. I seal them before they leave the room. I'm also starting to wonder if these letters are a bother to you. I don't mind chatting idly when you have the ability to leave or when you give me the look, but with letters I do not know if I am creating a back log of work for you or not..._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_I have proven they are opening the letters. I may have also written inappropriate things to you to prove it, but since I was right you did not get such a letter. It was funny - nothing bad, I promise. Kyou is rather irate currently though. On the one hand, he is always serious. Still, lately, I think he's been overly disgruntled about something, but I do not know what. _

_I hope all is well. I have not heard from you. _

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara_

__Is this a bother to you?__

__- Yumi.__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Next chapter focuses on Gaara! Please review if you have a chance! <em>**

**_ Thank you to MadamRed for reviewing! :)_**

**_Oh, any ideas why Yumi may be writing Gaara more than anyone else, or why there are so many rumors regarding Gaara being interested on Yumi!? What did they talk about all those nights on the roof? What do you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Gaara

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I know I write you often and I really do not wish to be an inconvenience to you. You have a lot of work to do, especially between your own family, the village, and the Chunin exam. _

_I have others that I am writing so I'm going to stop writing you for awhile. This way I can work on my exercises more too. Also, you probably have a far greater amount of extra work too, and you might be traveling so it will work in both of our favors... _

_Thank you for receiving the letters up to now! :)_

_Minawa_

_..._

_... _

...

Gaara sat at his desk. Saruwatari Kyou had just stated he needed an appointment as soon as he was available _asap_. The note was rushed and demanded attention. Something was not right. Closing his eyes, Gaara wondered what. No new ninjas had been admitted to any of the medical wards and there were no general health cases that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Briefly he let his mind wonder if it was about Minawa Yumi.

A month and a half had already passed since he heard the news. Saruwatari and Fujimoto had both stood before him explaining she had awoken. Not only that, but she had been awake for _two_ weeks. Initially he had stated he would see her, but they had stopped him explaining she was bedridden and needing time to process her new condition. They informed him she was going to write letters to work through everything, although they did not agree it was the best outlet, it was better than none. He was to not visit until she wrote him so that they did not accidently cause a mental break. She was going to write himself, Ino, Sakura, and maybe others. But, no letters came.

He could not fault her on not wishing to write him. He was the Kazekage and had unable to do anything for her, in fact his inability was part of the reason she ended up doing what she did. Gaara had summed it up to the fact she did not wish to see him. Nonetheless, he had used his sand eye a few times to see her. She seemed to smile when interacting with her attendants; she also cried when alone. It was as Saruwatari and Fujimoto had stated, she could not walk nor stand. Her female attendant had to help her to use the restroom (he had accidently stumbled upon her calling the attendant and informing her of the situation... he had abruptly undid the jutsu). Maybe there was hope and that what Saruwatari was requesting to see him about. Maybe she had recovered...

"Saruwatari is here, sir." Asami, his secretary stated with a soft voice and smile. Her amber locks of hair floated as she walked in. She always came into his office, even when all she needed to do was tell those outside to come in. He found that her entrance ahead of them sometimes made those who were more nervous to meet with him, calmer.

"Yes, thank you. Please close the door behind you." He automatically replied in a monotone voice void of emotion. Asami glanced at the Kazekage with a knowing smile, she knew what to do and took no offense to the emotionaless tone of his voice nor the fact he did not fully look up from his paperwork. She had been his secretary for a year and a half now and knew most of his mannerisms as Kage. Many women still asked him about the job, even when knowing the position was currently filled wanting to be as close as she was. Asami took pride in her special spot in his life. She was the closest to him, second only to Matsuri (and his own family, maybe few others). This was a spot she would fight for and let no one take. Along with her paperwork and schedule management skills, she had even learned when he wanted tea, would forget to take lunch, stayed late, came in early, or even little things like this - closing a door for a private important conversation.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." She bowed to him, the leader of Suna, a man she secretly admired. She would give up this place to no one.

The man walked in as she left, instantly the Kazekage's focused on him. Saruwatari had no such smile. The air around the senior medical nin was ominous. His eyes showing acrimony. Gaara had a bad feeling about this. It was not like when he was first informed of the sickness spreading nor when the dire state of Suna had been declared, this seemed worse and almost personal.

"Kazekage-sama." Only the words were respectful, the tone was short and jarring.

"Saruwatari..." He acknowledged him, uncertain to the exact situation. This was not like the senior medical nin, normally he knew when something had gone terribly wrong.

"Kazekage - when someone sends you over twenty letters it would be courteous to reply at least once. And especially given the situation and sacrifice, I would assume you would reply more than that. However I understand that you are busy and more pressing matters may not be leaving you with even the couple of minutes it takes to put pen to paper. But, if nothing else, you have public relation committee members and assistants who could easily reply back for you. I cannot understand nor accept your disregard for someone who risked themselves to try to assist us and even saved your sister!" He challenged the Kazekage, enraged that not one letter had been written to her.

At first, he thought the Kazekage had other things. But it was now 6 weeks since her first letter. She religiously wrote him 3-4 times a week, writing no one else as much. Most letters were small, one was a trick to oust them for reading it, but they were the only outlet she showed another emotion besides happiness and tenacity. The young woman pushed herself more than her therapists often leaving her open to vulnerabilities, bruises and the emotional turmoil of the realization she was not advancing to her own extreme standards. He knew he was risking his career in criticizing the Kazekage but he just could bring himself to accept his discard of her service. While she was not a ninja, she still deserved respect for what she had done and loss.

"What are you speaking of?" He had never seen the medical nin like this. Normally the man was always respectable even if he would refuse certain orders due to medical ethics. Gaara was certain he was talking about Minawa Yumi, but he knew nothing of any type of letters. Kankuro had bumped into the girl when visiting another ninja in that wing and had stated that_ "she seemed to be doing well - smiling a lot anyway and very talkative."_ He was doing exactly as they had told him, waiting for her to initiate since she would need time for coming to terms with everything. He had thought she was just taking time...

"I have not received any letters." He admitted to the medical nin who's eyes changed to skeptical and puzzlement.

"All your letters have been personally delivered over here, not mailed. There has been at least 3 a week, some weeks more." He assured the confused Kazekage. The Kazekage shook his head no.

"Kazekage-sama!" He realized his dire mistake, his tone frantic to apologize. "My apologizes, I thought you had become too busy. I was certain they were all being delivered!"

"No, if I were doing what you had suspected, I would want you to correct me. Thank you." He reaffirmed the man. He had never seen this side of Saruwatari before had had not been corrected like that since Elder Chiyo.

"Please know, I take this matter seriously. I will immediately look into this and resolve it." Gaara's own tone now mirrored Saruwatari's initial one. He remembered how easily she had jumped his sand wall, how she had thrown her hands up in the air informing them she was not here to attack, and how she exhaustedly threw herself down on the roof after each day - chatting to him incessantly. He had thought she did not wish to communicate with him who was the Kazekage in the village that had caused her such a loss. If she had been writing him, every week since the beginning... just where had those _specially_ delivered letters gone?

"Yes Kazekage-sama. My apologizes again. Thank you." The words automatically fell out of Saruwatari. It was all he could say, those instant replies. The Kazekage was clearly infuriated and Saruwatari prayed he would not be the focus of his anger.

Once Saruwatari left, Gaara's mind instantly jumped to Yaritori, the head of public correspondences. Yaritori would often keep multiple letters from him, obsessive fans, people who still blamed him for casualties, people who still saw him as a demon, letters written as school assignments... Yaritori was in charge of safely opening, inspecting, categorizing, delivering to him or replying for him in for all incoming mail. He and Yaritori had this conversation before, over certain letters not getting to him. The man in charge of the mailing system felt it was his personal responsibility to manage all the letters, often times without direction from others or notification to the Kazekage. Gaara could feel irritation rise up as he remembered the previous conversation about this exact same topic!

The kazekage walked out his office. The air instantly thickened; no one dared to approach nor make eye contact. Gaara walked briskly down the hallways heading straight for the mail sorting room. He did not pause, but mentally reminded himself he was the Kazekage and could not simply fire the man without hearing his justification first.

"Yaritori." His voice insensitive. An older man's dark eyes flashed up from a letter instantly. The Kazekage was present and something was not right.

"Please, leave us for a moment." Yaritori cleared the room recognizing the start of a private, sensitive, grim conversation. He was the manger of this department was readying to defend, counter, or explain any decision or give insight and suggestions. His mind ran through threats, grievances, and other bleak topics that had come into the room recently through the letters.

"Where are the letters of Minawa Yumi and why have they not made it to my desk - or why did you not at least reply to them?" Although his voice did not show his vexation, his eyes burned into Yaritori.

"Minawa..." Yaritori repeated the name rapidly opening a locked filing cabinet. To not give the Kazekage a letter he was expecting or to not reply to a letter that needed a response were both great errors. For the Kazekage to imply both had happened, was dangerous. "M-I-N-A-W-A, correct?"

The Kazekage's eyes told him yes and that he should have instantly known the name. Something was up.

"We have no letters from a Minawa Yumi." He declared to the Kazekage instantly.

"I was informed they were delivered directly, specially, from the hospital ward..." The Kazekage studied him, staring unblinkingly and giving no hint to his thoughts other than this was a serious issue.

"If it had no mailing address, it would have not come here - it would have gone to one of your offices through the internal route. I do not know it exactly, but I would assume to an assistant or a secretary." Yaritori answered him. The kazekage's eyes hardened but did not move from him.

The kazekage waited. His eyes set on Yaritori. He knew the man's pride and his micromanaging habits. He kept his cynical look and continued to wait keeping his poker face. Through the years, he learned waiting would often cause many to begin speaking with a different story, a defense, or more information. Yaritori was not immune.

"Kazekage-sama. The only hospital letters we receive are children's, some ninjas, or suspects' that need to be tested a second time just in case something was missed at the hospital. Since the sickness, we haven't received any of those. If this Minawa Yumi has been writing you and she was not a threat, the letter should have been tested at the hospital and then sent through the internal channels. I can check with the secretaries, attendants, and administration assistants." He offered. After the last conversation with the Kazekage, Yaritori had become more conscious of what letters he was holding back or not summarizing to the Kage. The previous kage had not been as interested in the mail as the current one was. The kazekage's eyes were no longer as intense but still he was displeased.

"Thank you Yaritori for your honestly and offer. However, I'll be taking care of this matter myself." He emphasized to the older man.

Gaara left without the answer he wanted. He went through a list of people who could be responsible for this. Over twenty letters had been sent by her and not one made it to him.

His mind flashed back - It had been a couple days since they were trying their test with her. That day he had just gotten the new death toll and among those names were those who had come to rescue him back when he had died. He was on the water tower that night, remembering the shock of seeing their faces after waking up (and his confusion on being awake). He remembered their cheer and worry. Now, they were gone. They were nowhere near the age of Chiyo. If it hadn't been for this sickness, they would have lived long lives. He, their kage, had failed them... He was failing everyone.

"What's wrong?" He recognized her voice instantly. He had found her on the roof multiple times, since the first night, and every time he was within earshot - she would talk to him. Tonight, he had purposely come here to be away from others and just be alone with his thoughts and the weight that was on his shoulders... She obviously had not taken the hint like the others had.

He did not feel like justifying her foolish question with an answer. What was not wrong? She watched him ignore her and simply crouched down to sit. She hacked as she moved, causing him to eye her. She was giving up her health to allow them to experiment on her, something he felt guilt towards as she was not from the village nor did she owe it anything. It was preposterous to go through such hardship just for some payment; no amount of money made death worthwhile.

"If you ever want to hire someone - especially a body guard - I'm your man! Eh, female..." She grinned, then realized her mistake at calling herself a guy and corrected herself. He had informed her that he had no need for a bodyguard, nor cook or maid, and he had no children that needed caring for. Ever since then, she made it a repeated joke knowing he wasn't interested in hiring her. People were dying and she was joking. His eyes hardened at her and he kept the stare, something he learned would make anyone talk, start apologizing, or simply scurry to leave. He hoped for the latter.

She just looked at him and did nothing, said nothing. Her eyes were not a glare, but normal, just watching him. She who talked candidly said nothing this time.

"A body guard won't help." He half growled, before leting the intensity of his gaze drop. He returned to looking over the village, mentally taking note of every household hit by this illness, every business affected, every neighborhood with a loss.

"Mmmmm, well I don't really want to consider you a possible future client, so that's good in some way I guess. But even though it'd be the end of my chatter - I wish it was something a body guard would just fix..." She conceded allowing the air to become sober. She was not grinning, she truly wished it was something her skills could fix but it was not. Both he and her were powerless against this enemy; she too was failing.

He heard her exhale slowly. Normally by now she was telling stories, asking questions, or joking, but tonight, she was quieter. Maybe she had gotten the hint, just not done the same response as everyone else around him.

"Anyway," She started, making him think she was going to back into her normal rambling, "whether you want to talk or not, it's my night to listen." She smiled at him and then continued, "surprisingly enough, I know how to listen too." She half joked, but her eyes were not as bright tonight.

She did not speak more that night unless he directed a statement or question to her specifically. She just listened, sat with him and listened...

Returning from the memory, Gaara stopped his quick pace and wrapped his sand around him instantly. He promptly appeared outside of Saruwatari's office. He would hunt down the letters, find out what happened, and take care of whoever was responsible later. Right now, this was more important. She, not knowing what was going through his head, had sat with him, listening. He was the kazekage, people would now wait on him hand and foot if he let them, but she was a stranger not from this village or any ninja village - no one was asking about her. Now, was his turn to sit and listen (of course, he knew she was defentely going to talk - nonstop.)

"One moment." The man's voice came from the inside.

"Ah. Kazekage-sama!" Anxiety re-appeared, something not becoming of the lead medic. "If this about earlier..."

"No, " The kazekage cut off the man, wanting to make up for lost time as the day was coming to an end. "Can she take visitors yet? Minawa I mean." He clarified. Originally, Saruwatari and Fujimoto had told him and the others to wait, that she was recovering and would need time to come to term with everything.

"Yes -Yes. I'll take you there." Saruwatari quickly shuffled papers in his office and then hurriedly exited. He had already embarrassed himself over the earlier incident accusing the Kazekage of impertinence. As he walked, the Kazekage walked directly next to him, saying nothing. His face showed no expression and the kage's voice was always in monotone. Saruwatari found it impossible to know what the kage was thinking.

"I was not able to recover the letters, but I will make sure to take care of that matter. It won't happen again. When we arrive, I'll apologize to her in person." The kazekage confessed without emotion to quench the medic's inquisitiveness that showed.

"Thank you Kazekage, however I do not believe apology will be well accepted. Minawa Yumi is not currently employed by someone and thus is not as professional as she was before. She's kind of overly direct sometimes, and she has a sharp tongue and harsh glare at times. But, for someone in her condition she is still extremely good-humored and quick witted. " Saruwatari tried to explain. The woman was not rude but showed a fiery side to her they had not witnessed before.

"I am sure." The Kazekage replied; he did not seem surprised. The medic stared at him, nearly missing the turn for the wing Minawa was in. He could have sworn the kage even had a smirk.

Gaara waited for Saruwatari to awkwardly adjust his route, having obviously missed a turn. As he glanced into the new wing, he noticed a desk with paper origami flowers in a vase. Under the vase was a sign stating that the flowers were for sale with a jar to collect the money. The various flowers were carefully done, some obviously more practiced than others. The handwriting was not beautiful nor perfected, but seemed to have an energy and boldness to it.

"We let her put those in every wing. It has worked out for visitors who did not bring a gift but decided last minute they wish they had... They do make for a nice decoration." Saruwatari spoke noticing the kage read the sign as they passed he small table with Yumi's flowers on it.

309 was the room they stopped in front of. It was a south facing room on the outer wall which meant it should have windows in it. The door was shut and a sign was posted on the outside. 'Please stop in to visit', 'Origami requests will be taken'. Saruwatari opened the door and Gaara briefly closed his eyes. Originally they had told him she could not move at all, not even to lift her head. It was now two months since she awoke...

"Minawa-"

"Yumi." She corrected Saruwatari again using her family name instead of her first.

"The kazekage is here to see you." He announced Gaara's presents.

"Huh?" Her voice did not hide her surprise.

"The kazekage is here to see you." Saruwatari repeated moving into the room to allow Gaara to come in as well.

"I heard you the first time. I just thought he was in Konoha." Yumi exclaimed. As Gaara stepped in he saw Yumi laying on her back with her arms over her head extended out. He mossy green eyes locked on to him instantly

"I'll leave you be." Saruwatari stated respectfully to the Kazekage with a nod of his head. He then half glared at the young woman. "You are not to train after 8pm.." He forcefully ordered to her.

"Yeah yeah yea." Her eyes laughed, moving her arms to her side and slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows, still leaning back.

" No exceptions!" His voice strict and bold, seemed to hold an underling consideration for the woman.

"I'm sure if we really wanted to we could find some exceptions..." Yumi started to challenge him, again, and instantly received another glare - which she smiled at. She enjoyed harassing the medic. Two months had caused her to become an expert at reading all those she interacted with (which wasn't that many people).

"Her body needs rest." Saruwatari explained to the Kazekage as he moved to make his way out of her room.

"I'm not sure how he say that about someone who only sits and lays around all day..." Yumi interjected with a joking but not quite light-hearted tone, once the medic left. He knew this joking style of hers; she was the same person who spoke with him nearly every time she saw him, and sometimes went as far as to seek him out specifically.

"I thought you were in Konoha." Yumi commented still surprised to see him.

"No, just my brother and sister." He informed her. His eyes looked her over once. She seemed well enough: her hair was longer, her eyes as expressive as they were before, still throwing out a random smile to fill pauses in conversation. He noticed how she was not seated up all the way, not even on her hands, just her elbows, leaning back, how only one leg was bent and the other was out straight. The reports all stated she had lost nearly all of her physical ability. It seemed she had more than none of it, but it was nothing compared to how she was when she jumped his sand wall...

He glanced about the room, wondering if this was where she spent most of her time, being handicapped...

"It's better than what the other one was." She commented noticing his eyes study the room.

"That's where I do origami. I have flowers that I'm selling right now, but I think in a few months I'll switch to boxes and animals since there will be real flowers blooming somewhere. I convinced Kyou to let me have a futon on the floor so I can crawl in and out of bed myself." Yumi began explaining. She quickly resumed the friendliness that they had on the roof, where she could say just about anything and just relax. With him already looking about, she wanted to show him the room. She had worked hard in convincing those to let her set it up like this even though it was not standard.

"This is the exercise area. I have small weights and a couple blocks. They won't let me tie a rope to the ceiling yet, but I'm still working on that." She pointed to a corner of the room and then turned her head to the windows. Gaara followed her gaze, knowing she was going to explain the pots up there next.

"And on the window seal are seeds I'm trying to grow - Jiro couldn't get me the original healing herbs I asked for stating they were regulated... but I could get the creosote bush seeds, which should be good for tea-like remedies for reducing stress after dealing with medics." She grinned joking and then pointed to another small pot " Incienso that when burned is supposed to help clear the head and deepen breath for when Kyou drives me nuts, and Aloe Vera which can be a skin salve for when I end up sunburnt. If I can get these to grow and they end up being actually useful, I'll see if I can't grow more or help others to grow them. Maybe I can find work tending plants or something... " She smiled when she talked, her chatter as upbeat and with the same exaggerations as before.

"I am glad you are still positive." Gaara commented. It made him more relaxed, to see her with hope. However, he did not want to say the world 'well'.

" You can sit down. I can seat myself against the wall."Yumi offered to him with a smile. She slowly started pushing and crawling backwards. When she reached the wall, she used the chair there and her legs to start propping herself up. Watching her struggle was difficult for him.

"Would you like to go to the roof instead?" He asked wishing to change the sight before him. He would use his sand if she agreed and then she would not have to struggle because of his presence.

"Of course!" Yumi's eyes lit up and her grin came naturally again at that thought. As soon as she responded his sand wrapped around them both. He wondered if she had been outside even once since she awoke. She was confined to this small room unless someone assisted her, that much was obvious.

"Mmmm" She hummed out happily now seated, leaning against a sand backing. The night was chillier with it being the end of December and dark. With no clouds in the sky, she could sit out with him and watch the stars like she use to. This moment had been the best part from back when she first entered suna -interacting with him. There was a naturalness to how they interacted, or so she felt (he was harder for her to read).

"Your letters." Gaara started while still standing, wishing to bring up the subject now. "I did not receive any of them. There's a fault with the system. I'm sorry. I did not know you were writing me, I thought you wanted space and I would not blame you for resenting here after what happened." His voice was grim. This, to him, was nearly unforgivable. She had been writing him for six weeks, just a few minutes away, 20 minute slow walk at most, and he failed her.

"I resent that the medics keep telling me it's going to take me years to walk - and that they open my mail..." Yumi confessed slowly, not sure what to say exactly. She could tell he was bothered by whatever went wrong and possibly her condition as well. Maybe he blamed her for it, it was mostly her fault since she did jump into a quarantined village... "They actually might have copies but I don't think they are that important. I just talked to you like I did when we were up here. Normal conversational things..." She smiled kindly to him. He moved to sit next to her. Their distance was close but still respectfully apart.

"It should have come to my attention sooner." He was still disgruntled about the mishap.

"Ah, it would have been nice to star gaze before this - but then my room might not look like what it does now, and I'm sure other things would be different too. I'm just glad you aren't too busy. Tending to an entire village is impressive but I know it has to be difficult... Do you still have that mountain of paperwork?"

"It grows daily." His voice flat-lined even more than normal. She broke into a bigger smile.

"I could use it for my origami; official documents to be presented as flowers to the next person. It would help reduce the pile and one would not think to steal them." Yumi grinned at the thought of someone receiving a vase of paper flowers that were important official documents in disguise. Gaara's mood lightened, there was a number of people he would like to give a hard time too. He wondered if she could learn a complex puzzle shape, but decided not to ask. Instead, he looked up towards the stars. A brief relaxed quiet passed between them.

"Kyou - Saruwatari, keeps referring to me by my family name..." Yumi began about the first thing that popped into her head that she wanted to say. "I correct him but he continues anyway. It's annoying to be ignored about my own name. My family name doesn't mean anything to me really, it's a actually street name. But Saruwatari keeps at it - it's almost a sick joke now; he'll say Minawa-san, I say Yumi, for nearly every greeting. We do this at least daily if not more." Gaara listened. Her tone was not frustrated nor angry so he knew it was something that was not extremely important but he did know it bothered her. And it brought up a question that he had not asked...

"Why are you not Kurokawa?" He stated remembering her adopted father's family name from her stories.

"When I was younger, he told me that my family name had to stay that so my other relatives would know me if we ever ran into them - but when I was older, I found out he had been a part of a mercenary or assassin group and he didn't want that coming back on anyone. I guess that was one of the reasons why he picked such a remote location to live. I'm respecting his wishes to not take his family name - but I did go back to see where he found me - my name is just a street name He saw a street name and assumed it to be my family's - I never had the heart to tell him his mistake." She laughed half-heartedly. Gaara noticed her cheeriness had quieted. Like him, she was now watching the stars.

"Hey look!" Her positive tone quickly returned as she pointed up. He turned his head slightly towards her to follow her point. "There was a shooting star - And there's another! Did you make a wish?" She asked grinning. He could hear her smile.

"Did you make a wish?" She repeated as he didn't answer.

"No." He responded. She instantly elbowed him at his response. Then she was tapping him softly to get his attention.

"A third, did you see it? Did you make a wish?" She asked. He remained quiet.

"Fine." She jokingly sounded exasperated and then announced. "I made a wish for you."

"Oh?" He inquired, wondering what wish that would be.

"Yep." She answered with a smirk, purposely not telling to try to get him to prod more.

"Hmm. I believe one makes their own destiny." He informed her, not giving in to her taunt.

"Ohhh, reaalllyyyy?" She elongated her words. "Let's see who wins, you or my wish." She had a huge smile, which made him wary. For someone who was immobile, she was suspiciously cheery. Gaara wondered again what she had wished for. Her personality made it hard for him to guess, it could be anything from her walking again to some extreme off the cuff random thing.

"What was the wish?" He asked giving in. She just grinned at him with a nearly idiotic grin, obviously happy he finally asked.

"Another - Make a wish!" She directed his attention upwards - again not telling.

They continued to sit there, her talking about the random topics that popped into her head, avoiding her condition, the plague, and a number of other topics for the night. He frowned slightly at the thought of tomorrow. A wave of ninja guards turning around on the suna wall and looking at them was occurring. Multiple groups of the patrol suspiciously slowed as they ran by. It was normal for them to see their Kazekage on at least one of the roofs at night, but never had they seen him with someone on the roof. He knew another round of rumors would be coming. Normally the rumors did not bother him, but he did not like the idea of them bothering her. However, Yumi had seemed more than capable to him. She jumped his sand wall, but more than that she smiled constantly and tried to be friendly with those around her, always... Although, she did grin like an idiot sometimes and curse and talk constantly and she was stubborn... He couldn't see the rumors being an issue to her. With time, he knew the rumors would settle as they became more of a normal sight. He thought it over. Maybe he could find time once a week, no, twice a week, three times... would she be interested in dinner? He could show her the village... Gaara thought some more, not sure what he wanted. He was busy, but he could find time...

"Are you listening?" Yumi nudged the kage beside her. He obviously had gotten lost in some thought that, again, he failed to say anything about. Where she talked to work through things, connect, and sometimes to just think outloud - he did not. He was also very hard to read, but she had gotten better and right now, she knew that he was thinking about something else other than how to get a wheelchair down stairs...

"Yes." He answered automatically, not sure what topic she had switched to. She had been talking about desert plants from a book Sakura had given her...

"You're a liar..." She assured him in a teasing tone.

"Ahhhhhh" She stretched, "I like this." She said to no one in particular, since he was in his own thoughts.

"Tomorrow." He informed her, deciding. If there was more to that thought, he didn't fill it in. She was not sure what about tomorrow or regarding tomorrow there was. Yumi just silently laughed; whatever he was thinking about, hopefully nothing serious, was more important than actual full sentences. She didn't mind. She had more than enough sentences for two people if not five or six...

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Need some motivation, would like some criticism, or suggestions, or support. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**(PS. As normal - I don't own Naruto nor the original Naruto Characters.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**_Note: I do not own Naruto. Yumi and all other non-Naruto characters, I have created. Please Review! And more so, Enjoy!_**

_Ino,_

_The medics read this letter, else I'd be more honest with things I would like to say to you. Are you coming to the cunin exam in 6 months? It's been 2 months and a few days since I woke up now. I can crawl around, more or less, and get myself into a seated position. I can also push my wheelchair but not to the further wings yet. I'm improving but I also spend most of day exercising or trying to. Besides exercising I do origami, read, and converse with different people. I really appreciate the origami book. I am selling some of the paper flowers it showed me how to do. I also like giving them to people who are having hard days or were just admitted in._

_The Kazekage has come to visit me every night this week. He mentioned maybe having dinner together, which would be nice. He said Kankuro is on a long term joint mission with your village and Temari is going to have her child there as well. He doesn't seem to find me a bother though I think he feels guilty. I told him not to, but I think he does... I found out two nights ago how many people died with the plague. I am going to make flowers for them all. I wish I had been more of a help. _

_Anyway, I hope you are still well,_

_- Yumi._

..

...

...

"Morning Jiro!" She chimed as he entered. She had already finished her morning exercises and called Ran to assist with _personal_ items as well as getting dressed. Yumi always did a second round of exercises and tended to the seeds before calling Jiro. This way, he could get some of his morning paperwork done before helping her into the wheelchair. (Much to her own disgruntlement, she still was not able to get into it by herself.)

"Good morning." He saw her and instantly smiled back. He noticed that the smile she gave people these last few days was extremely contagious. Of course, if the rumors were true about her and the Kazekage were back together, it would make sense as to why she was smiling so brightly. It was hard for him to not believe the rumors. But, Jiro did not dare to ask her directly if they were true or not.

"I'm going to be wheeling myself to the east wing on this floor today." She informed him as he helped her into the wheelchair. "I need all the paper I can bring with me. I'm teaching an origami class..."

"I'm sure they will enjoy it." He stated, her idle conversations with people had expanded into activities. She kept a routine schedule exercising in the morning and then going to a different area before lunch. Today it was the east wing, tomorrow would be the west wing followed by upstairs the next. He would come get her at lunch if she had not made it back herself, which would promptly be followed by examinations or therapy, and then more exercising and then moving to their wing's main area to converse, do origami, read, or write letters till dinner. The newest change to the routine was the Kage visiting in the evenings.

"And here's a letter for Ino." She handed him another sealed letter.

"I'll send it off. At noon, I will come looking for you." He still was in awe of her progress and yet she was determined to become even more independent. Her mobility gave both him and Ran more time for others and she happily adjusted her schedule so they could work with them even more.

"Ok." She stated with her paper and book in her lap. Yumi began wheeling herself slowly out of the room, careful to make the turn, and then down the hall.

557 paper flowers, she wanted to make. If she did 10 flowers a day, it would take her nearly two months. He looked hallow when he said that number to her. She could not imagine what he felt being the Kage and having 557 die. She had been a captain for provision and transportation guarding, and the one loss she had under her command at that time was a still dark shadow over her. Being in a wheelchair was no issue compared to him dying. She knew she could not relate, maybe again tonight, she'd just listen to him, anything he wanted, even if it was just silence and his own thoughts.

...

Gaara had already done his round on the village. Every day since the plague, he now surveyed the whole village at least two times a day, one of which was him walking about in plain sight and giving villagers time to approach him if they wanted or needed something. He wished to make sure they knew he was here, if there was anything he could do. Since the plague, he felt at a loss on what to do for those who had lost loved ones. It was nearly half a year (a little over 5 months) since the cure had been found. Most of suna was slowly returning to normal, but there was still grief and anxiety in the village. The start of preparations for the chunin exams, held in Suna this year, was certainly helping. There was also the annual festival for their Kage's birthday coming up.

Normally Temari or Kankuro would do something special besides the festival and he would already be hearing their loud conversations on what to get him till eventually one of them would just ask what he wanted. He generally did not want anything, but they always came up with something. Last year Kankuro ended up getting him to a strip club, something he swore he would not fall for again, and Temari gave him a bottle of alcohol as well as a new sash. They always made him a cake that was generally inedible and definitely unpalatable. Although, normally he would also be seeing at least one of them every morning, and eating with them at either lunch or dinner. However, both of them were currently gone and Gaara was finding himself watching other people's interactions wondering what they did when others were gone. He found himself wanting to visit Yumi more than just in the evenings, but he knew she was still working hard on her recovery and it wasn't like he didn't have the mountainous stack of paperwork, as she had called it...

"Kazekage-sama," Asami's velvety voice brought him back from his thoughts. Her golden amber hair framed her face and her blue eyes showed some concern. He had summoned her and yet not looked up until she had spoken. Usually a female secretary only lasted a few weeks to six months under Temari's scrutinizing eye, however Asami had made it a year and half. His sister had even praised her, something no other secretary had received.

"I'm going to be working through the backlog today. Also I want you to find out the mail route for letters from the hospital wing." He informed her, trusting her to not be the failure point for the letters. With the back to back meetings scheduled, he would not have time to review the letter route during the work day for those who delivered and received the mail. Asami could at least get him the work flow and personnel list so that he could review it at night and figure out who or what was responsible...

"Yes sir." She bowed, her hair bouncing naturally before falling back into place. Asami quickly turned to go down the filing room to retrieve the backlog list and another stack of papers for the Kazekage's review... She noted that since his brother and sister's leave from Suna, the Kazekage was diving himself entirely into work. Except for his house or routine trips around the village, the Kazekage went to no other places besides his office and meetings. There was the rumor however, that he was meeting with the woman who had entered the village despite the quarantine - the one who supposedly seduced him while everyone else was combating the plague or removed from the village.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall to the filing room. She wondered if the letter route from the hospital had to something to do with that woman. Everyone knew she had been hospitalized, some even said she had died and came back to life. With the task of tracking down the internal mailing route, it would be an excuse to be in that wing and meet with the rumored seductress who had the same strength as the Kage himself and who could even come back from death... Normally, when the Kage dated someone the secretary was the one to arrange the dates for him, thus an added value to her job and even more reason others, especially other women wanted. However, this time, he had not done that - yet. She imagined how ugly and masculine the female bodyguard and fighter must look, wondering if that was why they only met in the dark of night. There was a rumor that stated she often showed fanged teeth and that her eyes were able to see into anything. Supposedly her black hair was because it had the color burnt right out of it and her face mutilated with scars. Asami touched her own face, she could not stand a blemish, let alone a scar...

...

Asami's heels clicked as she headed to the hospital after finishing the other tasks. She carried the Kazekage's schedule book as well as a pen and a list of notes of her investigation thus far. She was not a ninja so walking was the only way she could travel from one place to another. However, despite not being a ninja, she had won out against all the others, multiple kunoichi included, to become Gaara's personal secretary. Assignments like this were proof of his trust in her and would lead for him to trust her even more. Besides, if nothing else, she wanted to get him to schedule his dates and evening visits through her again. How else would she know his entire schedule and be able to keep up?

"Fujimoto-sama." She bowed respectfully to the old medical nin who was over the ninja hospital wing. The elder eyed her and said nothing. "I am Junko Asami, the Kazekage's personal secretary, here regarding the woman who assisted with the cure and the internal letter route." She bowed again being overly polite, she had added the first item to make it seem like it was a part of her assignment although it was her own personal agenda. Her political diplomacy had assisted the Kazekage on multiple occasions for not only did he interact with ninjas, villagers, and the council, but also with lords, ambassadors, and other village advisors. She made to sure keep her professionalism to the highest regard.

"Ah, Yumi... Yes, Saruwatari mentioned he had gone to see the Kazekage regarding the letters. What do you need from me?" The elder asked. The woman had a large amount of work and did not wish to be bothered by some Kage fan girl, though this woman seemed more professional than the usual type.

"I request the route of the letters inside of the hospital and a list of names of whom they pass through. I would also request your permission to speak to those people, as well as to Yumi-san." She replied. With this assignment given by the Kage himself, she knew her requests would be fulfilled, and while speaking to this Yumi, was not in terms of the letter route, she wanted to take full advantage of her situation to meet this rumored lover of the Kazekage.

"Alright, I'll get those to you shortly here, considering your paper says the Kazekage has sanctioned this..." Fujimoto studied the dressed up woman intensely. She was obviously a normal secretary, not a ninja of any sorts. The woman wore high heels and a pencil skirt. Her blouse and jacket accented her chest while keeping the look professional. She wore makeup drawing attention to her crystal blue eyes and pink soft lips. Her amber wavy hair perfectly framed her face and was probably treated to just as much care as the woman's manicured nails.

"Thank you, Fujimoto-sama." Asumi responded feeling the elder's stare.

"Hn. Here." She handed the younger woman four pieces of paper. "Yumi is in room 309."

"Thank you." She stated again, jotting that piece of information down. She had learned that careful note taking was an important aspect in keeping on top of her job as the Kazekage's _personal_ secretary.

309 was on the third floor in the wing of the hospital for longer term patients that did not require extensive care nor were in critical conditions. As she walked, Asami noticed colorful paper flowers sitting on a small table at the entrance to every wing with a note and a small collection jar. The flowers were well done. She considered taking some to put on her own desk. They would add a much needed color to the dour secretarial desk. The Kazekage had disapproved the request to upgrade and the request for new interior decorating - not that she would ever complain.

Finally making it to the south facing room, she knocked. No answer came from inside, so she tried again. Asumi could not spend all day tracking down this rumored woman, she had to finish the actual assignment as well. With a third knock, she simply opened the door. No one was inside. The room was basic, however there was a stack four books in the corner along with a vase with a number of the paper flowers. There was regular and colored paper sitting in a pile next to it and pens, obviously for letters or artwork. In another corner was exercise equipment: mat, a band, and a few extra-small weights. On the dusty window seal were 3 pots with nothing in them, obviously dead plants. And lastly, was two sitting chairs and a futon on the floor. It was a simple room making this Yumi seem not special - she couldn't even keep basic potted plants alive... Asami sighed and turned back around.

"Oh, excuse me." Jiro stated nearly running into the well dressed female. His white coat brought out his tanned skin even more so. He adjusted his glasses and brushed back a strand of his long silky hair. "My apologizes." He stated again.

"Excuse me as well." She nodded awkwardly. The man was tall, extremely tall.

"Are you looking for Yumi? She's in the east wing today, just right down the hall." He pointed her in the correct direction.

"Thank you." She bowed as he looked at his watch and apologized for needing to rush off. Asami began walking again, this time to the east wing, her heels clicking along as she went.

...

As she finally turned the corner, she noticed 8 people in the wing's main area all sitting around in a circle, either on the couch, a chair or the floor. Four where children, some with bandages on their arms or legs, 3 were elders, one with an IV, and the last was a man with bandages across his eyes. There was a younger woman with black hair in a wheelchair, wheeling herself around in the middle, she was going between assisting the man with the bandage on his eyes and two of the younger children.

"Ok, now rotate the flower 90 degrees and pull the two edges out on what will be your third petal, like this." The female's voice was heard clearly as she showed the group the next step. "Rikuto, once you feel the flower turn 90 degrees feel the edges of what would be that petal and carefully pull it and allow it to bend till it's horizontal vs vertical like the last one - yes exactly like that." She wheeled herself to face the blind man and watch his hands feel to follow the direction. Her pride in his ability and smile could easily be heard in her voice.

Slowly Asami moved closer to see; these were the flowers sitting in the vases outside of each wing, an easier version of them anyway. And the same flowers that were in the Yumi-woman's room, 309. Her heels clicked on the floor and instantly the man turned his head slightly to hear her better.

"Oh hello. We already started, but you can join if you would like. I have plenty of paper." The woman in the wheelchair obviously teaching the others, greeted her.

"No. I'm here looking for Yumi-san." Instantly the entire group looked towards the woman in the wheelchair.

"Ah, that's me and I prefer just Yumi if that's ok." She smiled and tried to wheel herself out of the circle. Her left wheel bumped into one of the elder's chair. The elder woman weakly moved to stand and Yumi tried again, apologizing. The second time she made it through; the origami paper and demonstration flower still on her lap.

"I'm Yumi." She repeated herself, wheeling up to the taller golden amber haired woman who was very nicely dressed and rather beautiful with hair, makeup, and nails done. The woman carried a bound notebook with her and a pad of paper with several pens clipped to it.

"Uh, how long is your class - I'll come back after." Asami quickly tried to recover, realizing the whole group was now looking at her. The younger woman who had spoken up as Yumi, had to be the person the Kazekage was seeing each night, at least according to the rumors, but she was not at all like how she had imagined or how the rumors stated...

"You could join if you like." Yumi offered.

"No. I have other matters to attend to. Where will you be at 2 today?" Asami asked, still set on figuring out who this mystery rumored woman was.

"My room, exercising and then my wing's main room after that." She did not ask her name, assuming the introductions would be later. Maybe she was another medical personnel, but she did not seem like it.

"I will find you then. Sorry to bother you during your class." She half bowed, uncertain. The foreigner smiled and nodded her head in a bow as well. As Asami turned to leave, she noticed Yumi make an effort to wheel herself around and go back to the origami she was teaching

Her heels clicked down the hallway as she went to trace the route of the letters, the original assignment given to her. She would learn about this Yumi-san at 2pm. The young woman had slowly wheeled herself with obvious care and some struggle to move. Her smile was effortless though. She did not have demon eyes like the rumors had stated and while her charcoal hair was dark, it was not burnt of color. She also did not quite seem like a seductress... Then again, Asami wasn't a ninja, so maybe it was a trick that she could not distinguish.

...

"Who was that? She was very pretty!" Yuuki, one of the children in the group, asked.

"I don't know. I never met her before." Yumi stated honestly.

"She is the Kazekage's secretary, Junko Asami. Supposedly she is the best one they have ever had." Aoi, an elder informed the rest.

"Is this cause you are dating the Kazekage?" Hanako's tiny voice squeaked out with a childish grin.

"Huh?" Yumi looked over at the little girl. "Who said that?"

"Everyone!" Yuuki's hands went up to show just how many everyone was.

"All the ninjas have been talking about it." Rikuto stated figuring it was not classified information.

"What? We aren't dating. I've never dated anyone before. We just talk - well I mostly talk..." She informed them all honestly.

"The Kazekage is generally distant from everyone, difficult to approach." Aoi informed her.

"He's kinda scary." Hanako's small voice stated.

"He is not." Yumi countered.

"He's considered handsome now that he's a Kage - before he was just considered a monster. My grand-daughter does nothing but talk about him. You'll have a lot of jealousy and criticism to deal with from the fan girls and those who admire him..." Kimiko, another elder woman, informed her.

"But we aren't in a relationship...I don't think... plus he's busy with the village and I'm in a wheelchair. We just enjoy talking." Yumi explained to which she received an unanimous 'uh-huh'.

"Fine, let's just get back to the flower, aye?" She grumbled in defeat wheeling herself to assist Yuuki and continue on with the instructions.

...

"Kazekage-sama." Asami knocked on his closed office door. Her conversation with Yumi had surprised her, so did her conclusion of the letter route for she accidently stumbled upon why she was sent on it.

Since she was another woman who admired the Kazekage, a woman who had been keeping Yumi's letters from the Kazekage had admitted it to her, even showing her the letters, believing she would be on her side in breaking up their relationship. However, from talking to Yumi directly, Asami believed that Yumi was not dating the Kazekage. When Asami purposely had asked the younger woman if she wanted dinners or lunches scheduled with the Kazekage, something any Kazekage secret admirer would fawn at, Yumi instead had simply stated she didn't wanted to be a bother and only if he wanted to because she was available whenever. Yumi seemed much more interested in conversing with her, than anything else. The young woman had even invited her to come again, insisting on it, and went as far as to ask where she worked and if there was an easy route for her to wheel herself there...

"Enter." His voice the same as always. Her heels clicked as she entered, bringing with her a stack of letters. She noticed that when he finally looked up, his eyes instantly focused on them. Now she was certain that that woman's deceit was the true reason for the letter route investigation assignment.

"While looking into the internal letter route, I found a backlog." She informed him, lying.

"Who caused it." His voice and eyes were serious. Asami swallowed hard. She valued her job, she prided herself in being the best, and made sure every day she looked the part as well. From his look, he would not hesitate in letting her go.

"A mistake by a new girl in the office. I scolded her and issued a written warning. If she does it again, we will have to let her go." Asami assured him. What she had done was true, however it wasn't a mistake by the girl but an intentional crime, something Asumi made sure the girl understood would be her last if it was found out by the Kazekage.

"Alright. Thank you." For the first time since she had taken the job, she knew the Kazekage was not pleased, but by policy she had done the right thing according to what she said she had found. If he ever found out otherwise, she knew it would be both their jobs on the line maybe even everyone's.

"Thank you sir. Here are the backlog of the letters." She placed them on his desk.

"Why are they opened?" He asked annoyed.

"The medical staff opens and checks all letters, Kazekage-sama." She made no mention to the girl reading them, and her own curiosity getting to the better of her...

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand releasing her from staying any longer.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama." Asami did not leave. He looked up at her again, one hand already moving to read the stack of letters on his desk. "I ran into a young woman named Minawa Yumi in the hospital." It was a slight lie but if Yumi mentioned her to the Kazekage, Asami would need to have her tracks covered.. "She's the woman who helped with the cure... I hope you do not mind but I am going to take a longer lunch tomorrow to visit with her some more. She's currently hospitalized..." She knew he knew that already, and he knew something was up with how she was speaking.

"That's very kind of you. Please schedule her to have dinner with me sometime as well." He stated in monotone, wondering just what she was up to. She never took a longer lunch and there was something she wasn't saying, but if it mean Yumi was going to receive more visitors, he was not going to stop it, yet.

"Yes sir." She bowed fully realizing he was analyzing her. Quickly she left so that he would not ask any more and find out her half-truths. She knew he was suspicious and she would need to get back in his good graces, quickly. Yoshikuni Ayaka would be in her debt for a very-very long time...''

**Author's Note: Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Looks

**This is a fun chapter. At least I think so. Not much Gaara x Yumi. But there will be more later. Promise. Still working out character quirks and building relationships. :) If you get a chance. Please review.**

* * *

><p>"This is the same thing you wore the other day." Asami found herself cruising the handicapped woman while picking at the hospital cafeteria lunch. She was finding out that the woman the Kazekage was interested in, was fairly interesting.<p>

"Huh?" Yumi glanced down at herself it was the hospital provided clothing. "This is all I have. It's what the hospital gave me, my other clothes were worn up from the training."

" You must have other things for your dinner with _the Kazekage_." She seriously informed the black haired foreigner, pressing the fact that it was the Kazekage she was about to see later today.

"I don't have anything else... Besides this is what I wear when we star gaze..." She shrugged, not understanding the dilemma. It wasn't like she was vetting for a job with him or something. He had very strictly told her that he had no use for any of her skills, which was the only reason that she could interact with him so candidly. Of course, now she could interact with anyone candidly as she wasn't going to be hired anytime soon by anyone given her condition...

"No, you will wear something presentable. You will not be going around Suna with our Kazkekage like that. I'm going to have to reschedule your dinner. We need to get you clothes - and we need to fix your hair and face... and nails. Everything. Do you even know how to walk in heels?" She asked bluntly.

"I'd be happy if I could just walk right now..." Yumi kept a straight face. Embarrassment flashed across the secretary's face as she realized her mistake. "but I can definitely wheel myself around in heels. Keeps them clean too!" Yumi grinned finishing her joke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Asami tried to recover.

"I was joking." Yumi grinned to her.

"That's not something people joke about." Embarrassment over a terrible mistake flooded her.

"Well - you could help me sell paper flowers to make up for it." Yumi tried.

"No. But I am going to make you presentable." Asami's eyes hardened.

Suddenly, Yumi knew impending doom was looking her over and studying her intensely. And, the only way she could think to hid was to roll into a closet and shut the door - which would work in Asami's favor if it was a closet for clothes...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ow Ow ow!" Yumi found herself declaring as the woman not so kindly tended to her hair. "I want to grow it longer, not get it ripped out!"

"You're lucky it grows at all! Have you seen these ends?" The woman held up a handful of Yumi's multilayered black shaggy hair.

"Owwwww." She had a very high, inhumanely high pain tolerance, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to whine at the abuse!

"How are we even going to make you look somewhat presentable?" Asami sighed.

"Hey! I kinda resent that!" Yumi jerked her head back to try to half-glare at the woman behind her.

"You wear the same thing everday and it looks like you don't use conditioner. Your nails are even different lengths! And you don't own foundation. You can't be dating our Kazekage like this! You might be better than some of the past ones, but only because of your personality. In the looks department - you are more than lacking."

"Hey now - I might not make myself look better but I don't _not_ care." Yumi felt a bit hurt by the statement. She certainly didn't dress up, but she didn't really want to be called ugly either!

"I'm not saying your ugly - actually you could be rather cute _If you TRIED."_ She accused pointedly. Yumi's sheepish grin showed she had been caught. It was true, usually she threw a hooded cloak over whatever she looked like and called it good.

"I feel like now's a good time to bring up the point that I was found as a baby by a strict body guard male who then raised me until he died when I was 12... I'm pretty sure I'm lucky I survived my first period and figured out how to wrap my breasts... And both of those have really rather awkward and I never wish to re-live it - ever - never - ever..." Yumi's voice trailed off as very-very awkward embarrassing horrid memories came forth.

" AND some of the perverted f-ers at Jeiti, body guard society, decided I was hot enough to make nude drawings of and distribute them!" She added angrily before quickly and quietly continued the rest of the story. "Though I may have broken the artists arms, and fingers, and some of them may have gotten kicked somewhere important to them and might not be able to have children anymore..."

"No more nude drawings - especially with the kazekage." Asami voice became dry and strict. She already knew of several fictional nude drawings of the Kazekage being floated around the fan girls. Last thing she wanted to hear of was a couple pairing...

"THOSE PERVERTS SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE ANY THE FIRST TIME!" Her voice boomed obviously still angry over a past incident bringing Asami back from her own dark horrible string of thoughts...

"I still want to know who thinks you're good to look at." Asami changed the topic before more nude kages ran through her head...

"Hey! You said yourself I wasn't ugly! Besides, everyone thinks the Kazekage's dating me - so I can't be that bad..." She protested, knowing this time it was joking in good fun.

"Only thanks to your oh so lovely personality." Asami pulled on Yumi's hair.

"Owwww - I sense sarcasm."

" You're a little dense , aren't you? You would be a bad ninja..."

"Aren't you supposed to be combing my hai-owwwwww! Don't rip it out!"

"That's it -we need professional help. Your date is at 7pm tomorrow and we are running out of time."

"What? That's 30 hours from now! How is that not enough time? How do you make it to work if that's not enough time? Do you work every other day!?"

*Smack* "I'm going to call for help. Try not to scare them off."

"You hit me!" Yumi held her head as Asami walked out the door. Her eyes were laughing. This was far better than sitting in a room by herself. However, she still couldn't fathom the thought of 30 hours not being enough time!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You must all stay professional. No personal questions!" Asami reminded the group of 3. She had drawn them here to help her under the ruse of finding out who the Kazekage's interest was first hand.

"Just one at least. They say she was once a queen and she even has people assigned to wait on her." Kurisu's eyes gleamed. He heard all the latest gossip in his shop as he cut and styled the hair of much of the Suna's upper class.

"Where'd you hear that one?" Asami asked. Usually Kurisu and his significant other Danii, kept her up on all the latest news - especially if it had to deal the the Kage just in case damage control would soon be needed or she would have to schedule a large slew of meetings.

"East side." Danii spoke. He was a tailor, usually for men only, but Asami needed people she could trust and had cashed in on previous favor from when she had promoted his small business to a new level.

"Oh jeeze. Is she as ugly as they say she is?" Nunoe more than bluntly asked.

"No, you know not to believe rumors. Just how many of them out there have me visiting the Kage every night?" Asami snapped.

"Well, not very many since this new girl and it's not like you wouldn't have _enjoyed_ it." Nunoe tilted her tan face up to look away feeling the harsh glare of the formal woman.

"Let's go. I can't have any more massive kage-date incidents. The PR committee still blame me for the man dressed as a lady mishap." Asami started walking, heels clicking as normal. A second set meant Nunoe was coming and two shuffling sounds confirmed Danii and Kurisu were tailing along as well.

Yumi watched the door open and instantly grinned at the professionally dressed woman who entered. She hadn't been left, though she was starting to wonder given the time that had passed.

"This is Nunoe. She'll be fixing your nails and softening your hands - if such a thing is possible. She will also be doing your face tomorrow. She owns a spa and beauty shop just off of the main street." A tan woman looked her overly curiously. Her blonde hair was lighter than the tanned skin. Like Asami, her nails were done, but instead of a professional clean gloss they were a bright purple color. Her makeup instantly brought Yumi's eyes to her plump lips.

"And this Danii, he's accepted assisting us with your clothing. He usually does formal men's wear but is willing to help. He has one of the best eyes for pairing couples dress and picking out the right styles for anyone, even you..." A man with short black hair stepped in. He had gray eyes and a muted disposition. He bowed to her.

"Uh, thank you." Yumi responded, unsure.

"Finally, Kurisu is going to try to salvage your hair. I'm sure he'll have to do some waxing tonight too."

"WHAT!?" Yumi couldn't contain her voice. What!?

"I doubt shaving has been on your top ten things-to-do list." Asami accused.

"I wear pants. All the time. There's not even a chance of a pant leg coming up because I'm in a wheelchair!" Yumi protested. Sure, shaving was not worth the effort, let alone the frustration, but to someone who could accept a hit in the face, waxing sounded like torture.

Asami rolled her eyes. It didn't take long for her to realize Yumi was full of jokes and small exaggerations.

"How much is this going to cost anyway?" Yumi looked over the three, unsure where to place them in the price brackets - not that she knew what a hair cut even should cost. A blade usually worked fine for her...

"This will be covered under the Kage social budget. But I'll get you a menu of their services. Now, let's get to work." She sic-ed the three on the younger woman.

"I'm going to be taking measurements." Danii politely informed her.

"Ok..."

"When in the world did you cut your hair last?" Kurisu started grooming through her various lengths of hair. "And what did you use!?"

"Uh - I think it got cut in fights here and there, on some of my body guard jobs. And there was the fire I ran into once... and an acid attack..."

"You are a body guard?" Nunoe was inspecting her hands and had already pulled out a file to at least get the lengths the same first.

"Yep. I'm actually one of the top ones. Except, I am a person for hire cause I also cook, clean, tend children, deliveries, etc. So my jobs aren't just body guarding. Just no sex and no killing." Yumi gave her standard breakdown of her work with a smile. "Eh, should say _was_ - for that. I'm stilling working out the logistics of this wheelchair thing."

"Are you able to move your lower body?" Danni asked.

"Yep, just not very much yet. Still weak. What do you need?" Yumi's kind smile towards him gave the wheelchair topic a green light for everyone - plus the body guarding.

"So why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Who have you guarded and from what?" Nunoe and Kurisu asked two different questions instantly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was finally starting to rise and Yumi was already awake. She still exercised this morning, despite what they were going to put her through today. It was the day she was going to eat with Gaara.

Yumi scrunched her face thinking about what all she was agreeing with. This was more than just dinner! So much more than just two people eating food! It was no wonder Gaara ate alone so much if this was what people had to go through! Still, if she had to do all this to eat dinner with him; it could be worse... maybe - probably not - nope, not possible to be worse... But for him, she'd suck it up.

She had agreed to getting waxed only because shaving when you needed assistance to get into a bath was painstakingly slow and dangerous - waxing, however was not something she was looking forward to. It sounded like some kind of interrogation technique...

She needed to write Ino she was now failing in getting her hair long like hers - Kurisu cut her hair a whole four inches. Supposedly split ends were making it impossible for it to grow out longer, but four inches!

The woman, Nunoe, treated her fingernails over and over and gave her multiple face masks, all of which felt weird... Today they were going to paint her nails and apply makeup. She already had gotten yelled at for touching her face too much and ruining her nails...

BUT, the worst part of last night was the lecture she had gotten on how tightly she wrapped her chest. She blushed embarrassed again.

"KAMI!" Today was going to be a long day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey Asami."

"Masuri."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Gaara-sama?"

"What about him?"

"That he's in a relationship?"

"Matsuri, you know how rumors are. Remember those when you two tried dating for a week..."

"Three weeks, it was three weeks and two days!"

Asami nodded her head with a look of pity. It was a week and a half, at most.

"Besides, he's still my kage and was my first love." Matsuri cooed at her mental images of the Kazekage. "And, he'll always be my teacher -and I'll always have been his first." She smiled coyly.

"Student." Asami finished for her. They knew each other from similar friends who liked the same clothes.

"So... Is it true?"

"Hard to tell."

"When we were together, he acted the same as normal...Even with being the closest to him - I find it hard to read him."

"I'm the closest to him." Asami corrected looking up from her work.

The two glared for a moment, before going back to their re-established peace and acquaintanceship.

"Hn. I hear she's ugly anyway." Matsuri prodded again, back to trying to get information.

"Aren't you dating what's his name?" Asami asked, causing Matsuri to blush.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You told me you weren't going to cut anymore off!" Yumi protested hearing the snips.

"I'm just layering and styling. You have so many different lengths, I have to even it out more."

"And if my hands get any softer I'll be disbarred from being a bodyguard!" Yumi half glared.

"I'm just painting your nails. A nice gloss like you wanted too. Though I think a dark blue would look great on you." Nunoe grinned.

"That's not my favorite color either." Yumi replied. The deal was if she could guess her favorite color, she'd let her nails be painted that.

"Well I still have your toes, I guess. And for those - dark red?" A mischievous grin appeared. The kage's hair was a auburn red.

Yumi's new grin gave her away. Dark red was favorite color after Red Velvet cake and red Maple trees in the fall.

"Could you not talk for a moment, please?" Danii asked, trying to make the last of the fitting adjustment.

"I feel like I would die if I did..." Yumi informed him. "I'm told I talk all the time.

"We notice." They all replied in unison.

"And complain."

"And whine."

"And joke."

"Don't forget smile." Asami walked in on the conversation. "She's always randomly smiling."

"Hey! You said you weren't going to leave me alone! I missed my late afternoon exercises!"

"You'll survive."

"I'm a body guard, I have to exercise, a minimum of four hours a day, ten to twelve preferably!"

"Is she going to be ready by seven." Asami ignored Yumi's statement.

"I think so."

"Good. I need to remind the Kazekage that kage robes are not appropriate for non-official, non-meeting dinners. He'll be here at seven promptly so make sure you guys are done and gone before then."

"It's not the first time we've done this for you..." The reminder had an irritated tone to it.

"And won't be the last." Asami warned.

"Yes it, I'm not going through this again any time soon - but once I get more mobile, I'll come visit your shops." Yumi smiled at the idea of mobility and visiting people.

"Just make sure to do at least a basic hair routine before then. And no more layering by knife."

"And file your nails."

"And you really shouldn't wrap your chest so tight either."

"HEY! We all agreed no more mentioning of my female body parts!" Yumi snapped to which Danii glared. Technically no one but her agreed to that, but she was going to hold them to it!

Asami sighed to herself, rubbing her temple. Hopefully the makeover would at least keep the rumor mill's aggressiveness to only a slight viciousness. She was going to need a massage after this one, and a hair treatment, maybe some new clothes, and of course a manicure...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yumi wheeled herself around in her room. Now, finally alone. It was 6:52pm. She was nervous. They had given her a dress and shoes, both styles of which she had never worn before. In 24 years, she had only worn heels maybe 15 times and she didn't own a single pair. A dress like this? Never.

She looked pretty. Beautiful, maybe, not in comparison to those who naturally held it, but at least pretty. This wasn't what she normally wore. Was eating dinner with the Kazekage that much different from just talking to him on the roof!?

She kept wheeling herself in circles. 6:54pm. When she looked in the mirror, she knew that was her looking back, but yet, it was a her she never really saw before - not unless on a double job where she was pretending to be someone else. Was she pretending now? Should she just decline?

6:55pm. No, she liked talking to him on the roof. If this is what it took to share a simple meal, fine. She was the number one body guard in the society. She could handle heels, makeup, manicured nails, and a dress...

...If anyone made posters of her (again) and passed them out to perverts (again), she'd just kill them - all of them. Problem solved.

*Knock*

"Enter."...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gaara quickly changed clothes. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 6:52. He did not see why Asami had not reserved dinner at place where his robes would've been acceptable. Instead, she had chosen the formal one on the west side. With black pants, a dark red long sleeve shirt collared shirt and a black jacket Matsuri had once gotten for him, Gaara glanced once more at the clock - 6:55.

Quickly he wrapped his sand around him and transported himself outside of room 309. He was early, but certain she'd be present. It couldn't be like his sister where he and Kankuro had to wait 2 hours. Then again, if she was exercising, he could see having to wait at least two hours.

The back of his knuckles tapped the door once.

"Enter" Her voice came through the door clearly almost instantly after he had knocked. His fingers moved quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hi." She paused for a moment, both of them noticing the other's clothes. "I like your jacket. I haven't seen that one before. And the shirt's my favorite color." She grinned adding a random piece of information.

Gaara found himself to be not as quick to think of something to say. He couldn't think looking at her.

Her charcoal hair was silky and gently framed her face. Normally was sprawling randomly out in thousands of lengths, but tonight it was stylish and showed off the volume of softy silky hair. Her green eyes were accented and defined, the color drawn out making them more vivid. Her lips, still in a smile, were a hint of pink and seemed to draw his gaze to them directly. His eyes wandered away from her face...

He found himself at a loss of what to say exactly. He forced himself to try to not look at the fact her chest size seemed to double over night. A black A-line dress hugged the curves of her breasts and the v-line neck with the three string necklace kept the focal point above her waist, not at the chair below. The high strappy heels showed off her painted dark red toes. Sitting in the wheelchair was a beautiful woman.

"You ready?" She brought him back from his thoughts. Gaara felt relief in the fact she did not realize his thoughts nor was waiting for him to comment on her. Instead, she grinned and moved her arms behind her. She slipped them into a long coat she was obviously sitting on.

"Stairs aren't fun and I'm not sure how I am on sand, but everywhere else should be fine." Her voice as positive and upbeat as normal. Gaara finally found his thoughts again.

"Reservation is for 7." He informed her the same thing Asami has informed.

"It's 6:58 now! Why the heck are you so late!?" Yumi chirped looking at her clock. Before, she could have made it, but now - no way in hell.

"Hn" Gaara wrapped sand about them both and instantly they were outside the restaurant doors on the top floor of one of the tallest structures in the village.

"You're such a cheater." Yumi teased him with a flat voice. He did this for every roof these past two weeks.

"But not late." Gaara walked forward to ask for his table. Even though he was the Kazekage, this was a place was constantly booked. Known for its views over Suna, along with its live music and high quality (expensive) food.

"Is the rest of your party on their way or will it just be you tonight, Kazekage-sama?" The host asked politely.

Yumi glanced up at him and stared while Gaara kept his emotionless expression.

"Gaara-san, I'm sorry, I didn't realize when the reservation was exactly. " Yumi stated in her sweetest voice rolling forward. Gaara found himself nearly smirk at the man's shocked look, finally noticing her.

"Miss, my apologies. I'll seat you two right away. You have the best seats in the house." He bowed embarrassed, grabbed two menus, and quickly took off leading the way. Yumi put both hands on the wheels and moved herself along with Gaara leisurely following.

Gaara found himself watching her every movement. This place was not wheelchair friendly, but she kept a smile as she moved herself through with effort.

A waiter nearly ran into her, and yet she handled it with the same coy voice as she had the host, causing him to apologize excessively. Yumi was impressively as moved herself forward. She sometimes tried to use her legs to help, but it was mostly her arms doing the work.

She halted at the bottom of slight, small step; she refused to ask for help and slowly turned herself around. Again, she used her legs and briefly picked the wheelchair up and pushed back. She was weak in comparison to a normal villager, but so much stronger than she was before.

Finally, they were there, at a high table in its own special corner by the window, with two very high chairs. He could hear her inhale slowly, then glance to him. He gave quiet nod, answering her request for help.

"Uh..." The host had thought nothing of it at first, but then looked towards the beautifully dressed woman in the wheelchair, companion to the Kazekage, and then again at the extremely tall table.

"It's fine. Thank you." Gaara dismissed him. He moved his sand to help Yumi out. Her eyes grinned at his help.

"Thank you" Yumi flashed smile at the host. It was a smile Gaara had not seen before. He felt a twinge of annoyance at her thanking the useless host and smiling at him...

"Uh-uh-you're welcome." He bowed before quickly escaping the Kage's very cold stare.

Yumi now sat comfortably in the tall seat, thanks to him, not the useless host. Thoughtfully, he placed her coat on the coat hook near them. He left his own on for Matsuri had informed him that he looked better with it. Glancing at her again, it was without argument that she looked better without one.

"This view's amazing. It's almost as good as the water tower." Yumi commented looking out the window across the village. Gaara still found himself at a loss for words. Yumi dressed nothing like he had expected. Usually, she was so casually, completely covered, and rough around the edges. His eyes stayed on her, taking in the sight. (He was positive her chest had doubled in size, if not more)

"This is a really nice place too." She glanced around grinning ear to ear. "I don't quite fit though, huh? I can see people looking me over, noticing it. Everyone is very beautiful and handsome, dressed really nicely. Yourself included." She flashed him a grin and Gaara felt his mind stop thinking for a moment. "I didn't think you wore anything other than kage robes or those two black and maroon assembles." She joked in her usual fashion, bringing him back into a comfort zone he knew.

"I don't." He informed her seriously.

She couldn't see how she looked or that people were looking at her because of how brilliant she looked. It wasn't just the clothes, but her natural body language. However, he knew he could not mention nor would he dare ask - just how her chest could double. Was she binding it that tightly?

He found himself having a whole new interest in her - something he didn't know how to word for he couldn't quite put his finger on...

Hopefully she would enjoy this dinner too...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know. I'm not going to write about how dinner went. But Reviews will help motivate me, promise. There will be lots of Yumi Gaara interaction next! Random conversations, thoughts. :)<strong>

**"Sheesh. Everyone! We aren't dating!" Yumi throws a pillow.**

**"They always do this. Just ignore it." Gaara notifies her. He's been enough fanfictions, he knows how this works...**

**"Gah, people. Always with instant romance. I'm a bodyguard, a person for hire. That comes first! But, I have a question! When do I get out of this wheelchair?"**

**"The doctor's said a couple years, though you are improving faster..."**

**"I didn't ask you Gaara... Writer-person. I was number 1 body guard on the last tournament certification. I deserve to at least walk."**

**"Will you leave then? I'd understand you'd want to go to your home..."**

**"... ... Well, technically I haven't stayed any place this long and I haven't returned home since Kawa- died. I might stay in Suna. We could go more places then too! Honestly, I dunno what I do if I could walk, except well run around." Instant grin and mischievous eyes.**

**"She's going to cause me trouble. Keep her in the wheelchair."**

**"HEY!"**


	13. Chapter 13: Small Joys

**Ended up delayed in my writing, but for your benefit - a long chapter. Please review or PM. I am open to all comments or suggestions and would enjoy getting critisim. **

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

**(PS - don't own Naruto!)**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

..

.

They sat on the roof, an early January evening. Gaara had chosen the south side of the village this time. Again, they caught the attention of the ninja guard, but slowly the ninjas were recognizing this was the new normal for their Kage. After the formal dinner Asami had set up for them, Gaara had come to realize he liked her company.

"Would you be interested in breakfast Sunday?" Gaara finally stated what had been on his mind the entire night. Yumi paused her current out-loud thought.

"What time?" She perked up, obviously interested.

"Seven." Over the years, he found it was a normal time for most people.

"How about 6? I have a long day Sunday." She countered. His eyes studied her face wondering what she had to do. She didn't have a job that he knew of, other than her origami and random things she picked up from others confined to the hospital, and she had difficulty with stairs and sand...

"I have to work out, there's another origami class, and I'm taking Piano lessons at the piano down on ground floor." She answered his question naturally. He enjoyed how she answered him without him even needing to ask.

"I didn't tell you because it just started and I completely suck. I play random notes _poorly - _ yep pathetic." Yumi glared into the night's sky remembering. Gaara looked over the village as she looked up, briefly stealing a glance towards her again. She had to be tightly wrapping her chest, but with the lose clothing and layers, no one would guess either way...

"Hey!" She snapped suddenly.

Gaara cleared his throat. He was sure he had gotten caught. His brother had received multiple slaps from multiple women for staring, so he knew what was coming...

"You better make sure to schedule that with Asami! I got an earful last time! And that was all your fault!" She scolded him for dropping in unscheduled at lunch, which resulted in two hour scolding she got from the Kage's secretary after an elder wanted him at the same time.

Gaara felt himself relax. She hadn't noticed...

"It's my day off." Gaara informed her. She did not break eye contact with him. "Half day off." He corrected himself.

"See! And then I get yelled at and called a hussy!" Yumi's voice naturally raised, she was laughing.

"Asami has never used that word." He knew she was joking on purpose.

"You have no idea the horror she can unleash on you." Yumi shook her head, remembering the formal dinner ordeal. She had already told him parts of it (the whole thing would be embarrassing!)

"You looked nice" He answered, then furrowed his brows. Nice. Even now, nice wouldn't be enough. Not saying the right things in normal situations, always reminded him how much of an outsider he still was. It also made it difficult for others to be around him. He just didn't fit.

"Thank you!" It was not forced nor sarcastic. It was not as if she had expected more. She was truly being genuine. He liked that part of her too.

"I thought you looked very good too." Yumi's smile was so bright he could even see it in the dark.

"Six." He went back to the original topic without notice.

"I like eggs. Or pancakes - no syrup. Rice is always good. Berries. Yogurt..." She listed off foods. Through their conversations, she had learned to change topics with him to let him know she understood.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She couldn't wheel herself on sand so he would make a hardened path for her that returned to normal once she rolled over it. People's eyes followed them everywhere, some openly stared. He was use to this ever since he was young, but he wondered if she was. He glanced over and saw her simply enjoying being in the market place, away from the hospital.

Ever since the formal dinner, the rumors had erupted and even the council had commented on it. By verdict of Suna, they were a couple. The village public relations head was pressing Gaara to make it official, but he simply enjoyed her company. They weren't actually dating. Suna could continue to gossip; eventually they would realize the truth...

"So do you go to this cafe often?" They sat across from each other in the small cafe. She was still in her wheelchair since the table was at the right height for her. She had ordered eggs with pancakes, no syrup. He had a rolled omelet, rice porridge, and coffee.

Her comment made him remember her milk mustache. His eyes lightened at the humor of it.

"The food is really good." She added.

Waiting for his response, Yumi touched her face, secretly checking to see if she had gotten anything else on it in front of him. He had laughed at her. The whole cafe had gone silent at his chuckle, drawing attention to her all because of some milk on her upper lip. It was humorous, and embarrassing. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed to be with her, he was their Kage. Although, he didn't seem like he didn't like being with her...

"My sister drags me her on Sundays and my brother saves the table. We sit in this corner every time. I think it's so he can watch for- "He quickly decided not to say women, and changed it "interesting people." He commented.

Yumi's presence with him had made the waitress stutter. She knew the rumor, but had not seen him or his siblings in weeks. With Temari to have her child in Konoha and Kankuro still on the combined mission - he had no reason to come here, except with Yumi...

"Ah. That sounds really nice. Hopefully they will be back soon. Sakura told me Temari is due in a month or so. I hear it's going to be a boy! The initial rumors were it was a girl." Yumi's voice held excitement and pride.

Gaara noticed that it didn't matter who the other person was, if it was a person Yumi knew she always seemed to talk about them with some familiarity and genuine interest. People, to her, were valuable. _All_ of them.

"I spoke with the Hokage. She may be able to try a procedure to restore your mobility more." It was something he had been writing the Hokage about for awhile.

"I don't want her to use energy. I'm a body guard, risk and injury are normal. Plus I have tricks up my sleeve once I get more strength up." Yumi shrugged then grinned. She easily moved the wheelchair. Truthfully, she was almost to the point of being able to use a walker, she just had to work on standing more first. For some reason, arm strength came easier than balance, core, and leg strength.

"It's two and a half months and then they will come here after the chunin exams and move between the two villages until the child is old enough for school." He informed her. Yumi assumed they were still talking about his sister. Sometimes he wouldn't fill her in on what topic went with his statements.

"Did they already have a wedding?" She asked instantly. The letters from Konoha had not indicated there had been one.

"I don't know. I think it is to be in March. The ninjas are already figuring out who my escorts will be though. The letter said I could bring a guest so the suna council is discussing." He was lost in his thoughts, again, as he spoke to her. It could be her, and if he brought her then the Hokage could restore more of her mobility, although she had just brushed that off... He felt like bringing her, but he did not like the idea of her saying no. Plus, she might not be interested going with him and march was several months away yet... Plus, one of the lord's daughters had once called him a bore at a celebration before... And the Suna council's involvement would make it difficult...

"I assume the wedding going to have music, and dancing, and food?" Her eyes brightened.

Briefly Gaara's mind drifted to the idea of a wedding. As the Kage, he had been invited to a number of weddings in Suna. Unless forced to attend, he usually declined. He also would leave early and sit in the back. Most people would talk to him, some dance with him excitedly - but it he was never simply another guest, a friend or family member... Even with Temari being his sister, he could only seeing himself sit in the back of the room... That woman had called him a bore, he did not like the idea of Yumi thinking he was boring...

"Naruto." He spoke aloud. "He'll probably be there." He added to make it a full sentence. Naruto was never boring.

Yumi laughed, instantly drawing more attention to them. Her laugh was spontaneous, joyous, unrestrained. She found his statements so random at times, it was humorous to her. She enjoyed his thinking, or what he expressed of it.

"Well, if you find someone you want to bring, they can meet Naruto too then." She grinned, not knowing who this Naruto was. She was sure it was a friend of his, at least.

Gaara eyed her. Was she saying it was good to take someone? Of course, if she met Naruto, she wouldn't be bored with him... but something about that didn't sit well with him. He didn't like the idea of her being enthralled by Naruto... Maybe it would be best to bring no one...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My birthday is next week." His tone was detached. Yumi gave pause. Normally, when people spoke of birthdays to her, they were excited, happy, or enthusiastic regarding the day despite their thoughts on age they were about to be.

Her own feeling regarding birthdays were that they were past tense things. She and Kurokawa had celebrated them every year – maybe not always that day or week, but they had celebrated them. He had always made her birthday a joyous event but after he had died, Yumi simply used the certification tournament as a mark of years (she was 13 when she participated in it without him, and her age was the next odd number every tournament after.)

"Oh?" She tried to nudge him on. He seemed deflated.

"The council and village have thrown a small celebration every year since I've been Kazekage." He informed her since she did not know of the Suna customs... Yumi's mind instantly jumped on the fact that Kankuro and Temari were both still in Konoha.

"A whole village celebration?" She tried to lighten his mood, inquiring to know more with excitement growing in her voice. Gaara nodded not mirroring her anticipation.

"I haven't been to a village festival in two and a half years! ...eh – add nearly 4 months to that…" Yumi had started off excitedly until she realized, again, that she had lost 3 and a half months of time. Still, she turned her tone around instantly.

"Will they have food?" He nodded. "and games?" He nodded gain. "I bet people dress up." She smiled and he confirmed that too. "That's exciting." She grinned.

"They will have fireworks as well." He stated purposely, creating exhilaration in her eyes and an even larger grin. He enjoyed seeing her enthusiasm, but this year would be the first his siblings would not be present... Yumi noticed his detachment.

"You know… You and I will have to celebrate though too." She informed him bluntly. She knew his siblings were gone and there was no likelihood of her being able to physically be around him during the village celebration.

"You and I will have to celebrate." She smiled kindly fully realizing he was not certain to what she was suggesting even though she had just stated it directly. "I'll make you dinner, and we can have drinks, and play cards or games, and I'll make a cake" His face grew grim at the word cake. "or something" she recovered.

"You have to say yes." She informed him, able to tell that he was considering it even if he was stoic.

"I don't have to." Gaara kept a straight face. It was easy to get a rise out of her when she was joking around, plus usually her purposely exaggerated antics were humorous.

"What do you mean you don't have to!?" She mocked whined. "It's your birthday, it's mandatory! Must be celebrated!" Her smile could not be contained and her eyes danced.

"Really? Being a Kage, you would think I would know the rules of what is 'mandatory'." He countered, knowing she was about to come up with a halfcocked ridiculous theorem to back her exaggerated statements. Yumi grinned knowing he was intentionally egging her on and she wasn't about to back down.

"It's an international rule for all, fine print in one of the bylaws: celebrate being alive and breathing; celebrations are preferred to occur in a birthday-related theme." Her tone changed to mimic someone reading from a legal book in a serious dry manner.

She had won and he knew it. Gaara's hand moved behind her, in a quick motion he pulled her hood over her head, hiding her triumphant smile. He turned to look away, out to the village, feeling himself smirk. His previously dour mood had vanished.

He could hear her laugh to herself under the hood. He enjoyed hearing the joy in it. The happiness in it was contagious. It was a beautiful sound...

"Next week. Thursday. Tell Asami-san!" She decided for them, once she stopped laughing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yumi hummed as she cooked. Ran had kindly brought the ingredients for her. She had even made him a gift and wrapped it with origami paper. In a wheelchair, she could still cook, though stove tops were difficult as were high cabinet doors. But, Yumi wasn't contained to just the wheelchair anymore. If she supported herself, she could briefly stand.

She smiled at her surprise for Gaara tonight. It had been a long time since she had done something like this. Normally wandering, she did not get this chance, always too distant for others to invite her or feel close enough to even tell her their birthday or reasons to celebrate. Of course, she had created fun celebrations just because before. Life was short, she wanted others to remember to enjoy it...

...

Gaara followed the directions on the note Asami had given him. The letter itself had been from Yumi. He was supposed to met her in the small table on the ground floor of the hospital, near the west patio entrance. With the current season, the cacti on the patio were not in bloom. Tonight was the night she had stated they would celebrate his birthday. Normally by now Kankuro would have already been grinning ear to ear with some devious plan and Temari keeping everyone at bay as she horribly kept the surprise she had a secret. But today, they were not here. The normal presents from those who looked up at him as Kage, along with a few people he actually interacted with, had been given.

It took him only seconds to arrive in the location the letter had indicated. He looked forward to seeing her. It was strange, but he did...

"Gaara, you're early!" He could hear the smile in her voice. She seemed more enthusiastic than normal to see him. Were birthdays this important to her? Was it him? He wondered if she acted this way towards everyone. She probably did, she was kind like that...

"I figured you would be, so I guess that makes you actually on time - thanks to my great planning skills." She joked and wheeled herself over to the table. It was just the correct height for her. There was only 1 chair present at it and it as sitting such that he would be able to keep an eye on the door and look outside. The way the plates were set up, she would be 90 degrees from him, with her back to the door. He wondered if she did that because she knew he liked knowing the entrances and exits.

*Ding* A grin popped onto her face and her eyes brightened at the sound of the timer off in the side kitchen. Gaara knew this area was used for eating, and had assumed there would be a dinner give the time she had set. However, he found himself studying her. Had she cooked?

"It's ready! Sit, sit. I'll be right back." She wheeled herself away and instantly he moved to follow. Whatever it was, it would be a lot for her to carry, especially in the wheelchair.

"Hey! Don't follow! Sit, or look outside or something. Follow me, and I'll make you regret it. Birthday spankings or something like that!" She jokingly threatened, catching him in the act to help her. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her statement.

_'birthday spanking?' _He thought. He paused and considered ignoring her statement, but then decided to let her be. She never acted like she was unable and if she did actually require help, she usually at least looked at him if not asked for it directly.

Yumi huffed at the win. She was more than able to do this without help. Even if there wasn't a surprise hiding behind the door, she didn't want him helping her! Quickly she wheeled herself through the swinging door.

Gaara found himself looking outside. The sun was setting already and the bright colors were displayed over Suna's large protective wall. Soon, the sun would sink too far behind it and the stars would be shown soon after. Maybe he could convince her to go star gazing again.

The door opened and Yumi wheeled herself out. On her lap was a small wood tray with multiple covered dishes. Instantly the smell caught his attention. It smelled good. It smelled like a number of the foods he enjoyed. She had once asked what his favorite foods were - had she remembered it all this time?

"Ok, now you really do need to come sit." She informed him putting the tray on the table, grinning ear to ear. "And... and..." She left the tray and wheeled over to the stand with a radio. "Music too!" She grinned, putting on background noise. He smirked. He had never told her what type of music he liked - but from how her head bobbed, it was what she enjoyed.

"Alright! Ran bought all the ingredients and it's the first time I've made a number of these, sooo if it tastes bad, just use your sand mask to hide it and I'll never know otherwise... Well...- till I taste it that, it is." She grinned as she started to uncover the dishes. Gaara sat in the chair, slightly moving it closer to her as he did. No need for her to reach anymore than she already had to...

"Smells better than what my sister cooks." He commented. "Normally we eat out."

"We probably use different recipes, I'm sure." She responded, not wanting to call Temari a bad cook. He eyed her carefully.

"My sister has a number of strong skills... cooking is not one of them. I like to think Shikamaru cooks, otherwise I worry for their health..." His dry smart ass responses was something that came easy to him around her.

He did not have to worry about keeping up with appearances or meet any sort of expectations or preconceived notions. He could just react how he wanted to and that was enough for once.

"Hopefully she doesn't hear that, else she might use those other strong skills on you." Yumi grinned, pleased that he was talkative tonight. "Ok, Eat up!" She bobbed her head in a nod and instantly started piling into food.

"How old are you, anyway?" She asked, realizing she wasn't sure.

"25. The council believes its time for me to marrry." He informed her, eyeing her to see if there was any reaction. Normally when women heard that, they'd swoon, batt their eyes, or roll them. She just blinked.

"Really? I didn't know there were marriage requirements with being a kage..."

"Technically, there's not, but they want me to pass on my skills and want to have me show that Suna is growing." He informed her.

"Ahhhh. I see. Kinda like how Lord's sons and daughters have to marry too... Us body guards don't. I don't even know what village I should be considered a part of-" She started to make reference to how frequently she had moved...

"Suna." He answered automatically, before his mind registered why she was saying it that way. Yumi's eyes popped at his interruption of her. "Eh - that was decided by the council while you were unconscious... if there's another village..." He felt himself fail to recover . It was embarrassing for someone who was supposed to be a Village leader and sometimes a diplomat...

Yumi broke out into laughter. He had stated Suna so quickly and seriously, it was as if that was the only option he was giving her even though she had just been trying to say she hadn't stayed in anyone village that long before.

"You don't have to -" He started, realizing he was forcing his village on her.

"I don't mind Suna. I haven't seen much of it, though seems like a great place. I was just trying to say I haven't stayed somewhere for even 18 months before. But you are right, I have Suna citizenship now." She grinned at him coyly. He had gotten somewhat flustered, and she had witnessed it. Even if it was his birthday, she had gotten a great surprise!

"How old are you?" Gaara asked after taking another bite of food, wanting to change topics completely.

"24. And I don't have to deal with any marriage expectations." She grinned bragging.

"Yet." He eyed her. Even he knew how women often would ask if another woman was married or had children yet. Temari complained about such nagging from the women elders often. He had even heard such a comment towards Asami once.

"What!?" Her pitch went high and her eyes snapped wide instantly. He knew she would react to that, but didn't think this much. There was no humor or playfulness in her look...

"If you tell that stupid immature lord's son that I'm here, I'm going to be sooo pissed!" Her exasperated, frustrated, threat was not the response he thought he would get. More importantly, why was she mentioning a lord's son when he teased her about marriage?

"What Lord's son?" His voice went icy and his eyes narrowed. He really didn't like that idea.

"The dumbass kid I guarded for his mother, 7- no 9 years ago. He started fights everywhere we went with his arrogant mouth, and then after I saved him from an actual assassination attempt, he decided he was madly in _love_ with me... He had wanted posters put up across their freaking lands and he sent their military to search for me! I had to get the Jieti society to come extract me and play buffer! That kid lost me a lot of jobs AND now if I ever travel that direction, the detour around their land is just ridicioulus. Gah! I'm still pissed thinking about it!" Yumi explained in a long winded story.

Gaara found himself silently chuckling at her tone.

"You're laughing at my misery." She accused him.

"I'd like to see what those wanted posters said..." He initiated, causing her eyes to narrow on him. He was pleased - there was no lord's son that he had to worry about...

"Oh, you'll see alright - after I tell that council of yours how to do a marriage requirement. Plastered posters - Wanted Marriage for Kazekage, 10,000 reward!" Her eyes sparkled and the grin could not be removed from her face. Now it was Gaara's turn to glare. A poster like that would be a nightmare...

"No. I will call this lord's son." He informed her.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then no posters." He stated warningly.

"And no lord's son." She insisted, eyeing him.

He smirked as he took another bite. To him, he had won...

* * *

><p>"Ready for the next part?" Her eyes glittered. A devilish grin on her face. It was similar to how Kankuro looked before taking him to see strippers, dancers, an escort service... He highly doubted she would take him to those places, but he had no idea what it would be otherwise...<p>

Yumi rolled herself away. Gaara moved the dishes aside and stood up to look out the large window. He wanted to know what exactly she had planned. Her excitement was easy to see. Did she enjoy being with him? He hoped that was part of the reason for her excitement, but it felt wrong for him to assume such a thing. He use to be a monster who killed people, even today he still killed people, and she had always dreamed of being a body guard, and was someone who wanted only to protect... If she knew of his entire past, she probably would no longer wish to be in his company...

"Got everything!" Yumi announced. It had taken her much longer to get all the items arranged on her lap table such that she could still wheel herself out.

Gaara turned his head and ignored his internal thoughts. The green eyes were smiling at him, bringing over 3 bottles of sake, a cake, and three small wrapped items. He only knew the Hokage to drink that much, and he wasn't a fan of cake, finding it too sweet. The wrapped items looked like presents, but he didn't think she'd get him something.

Yumi noticed he had been thinking something again. She never knew exactly what it was, but sometimes he went somewhere in his head. It was no matter. They still would be having fun tonight. After all, it was a celebration! She quickly wheeled herself over to the table and placed the next tray down. Putting both hands on the table, making sure it wouldn't tip, she stood up.

Gaara's eyes widened as he watched her figure. His eyes studied her every curve and movement now that she was standing. She was standing! He knew she was persistent, but he still remembered back when they said she would not re-awake, that she would not survive, and even when she surpassed that, the medics said she would probably have extremely limited mobility... His eyes studied her shoulders, her arms that helped hold her up as she set things out, her back, no longer against a wheelchair back, her hips, her butt, her legs... He could not remove his eyes from her physique. She was standing...

"Done! We can stand or sit." She turned to him, quickly moving both hands back to the table to support herself. Still she could not stand freely.

Gaara cleared his throat and quickly averted his eyes from what he had been staring at. Considering she had not caught him the last time, he figured he was in the clear this time.

"Stare much?" She asked him with a smirk. He had been caught.

"I-I did not know you could stand." He quickly commented. She did not seem angry. Usually when Kankuro was caught staring at a woman's butt, they were always angry...

"Hn, I'm full of all sorts of surprises. So come now, take a drink with me and we'll see what your next surprise is!" She grinned holding out the sake glass, leaning completely against the table to support herself.

"Hm. It doesn't look like I get a choice." He eyed her. He walked over as she sat back down. Three bottles of sake was a fair amount...

"You don't." She grinned as he took the glass. "Happy 25th birthday. Thank you for letting me stay in your village, after I jumped your wall." She grinned coyly looking up at him.

"Thank you for talking to me on the roof." He added. He liked that look on her face. Coy, happy, looking at him...

"Drink up!" She stated, pouring him another glass. "A few shots of sake. A piece of cake. Presents! More sake!" She grinned as she clinked her full glass against his. Gaara found himself glancing at her lips, moist from the alcohol.

"Thank you." He stated after the third, putting his glass down out of her reach. She drank like the Hokage.

"Time for cake. But - you have to blow out the candles first." She pulled out a match and placed candles in the cake, writing 25 on it. He suddenly realized why she had asked him her age - it was so she could do this.

"You HAVE to make a wish this time." Her hand went to his arm, emphising her point. "This isn't shooting stars - this is a birthday. Mandatory." She informed him seriously, though her eyes were laughing.

"Hm." Was his only response.

"Ok, blow them out!" She announced. Gaara waved his hand slightly and his sand extinguished the flames.

"We gotta work on your birthday skills..." Yumi's dry voice mirrored the look in her eyes as she stared at the candles he had NOT blown out. "I guess we'll count it though. So did you make a wish?" She smiled at him.

"I'm not going to say what it was." He remarked, wondering what was wrong with the way he blow out the candles. It was very effective.

"Good. It will come true then." She half hummed as she cut one slice for him from one end of the cake, and one slice for her from the other. He noticed the two slices were different. His was a dark brown coloring, while hers was a dark red.

"Something wrong?" She mused, catching him eyeing her, again.

"You made two?"

"Try it!" She gave the plate to him.

"I don't really like sweets." He set it down.

"I know - I asked Asami. Try it." She picked it up, her eyes begging. She had made it for him. He could not refuse a second time, so reluctantly, he tried a small bite. Cake made his teeth hurt with its sweetness.

Gaara looked at her instantly after the bite, as if he was wondering how she had done it... Carefully he took a second bite, trying to determine if what he was tasting was true.

"It's not sweet..." He stated out loud.

"It's a mix between a spice cake and devil's chocolate. I even fixed the frosting to make it less sweet." She grinned.

"What's yours?" He asked eyeing her very different piece.

"Red velvet." Her eyes showed instant love and Gaara found himself a bit annoyed by it. However, she liked cake that much maybe there were other things that would cause her to give that look, maybe, something he could do...

"Here. It's probably too sweet though." She held out a bite for him to eat. She figured since he was staring at the cake so much, maybe it was easier to just try it to understand just what red velevet was.

"Mhh" Gaara tried not to cringe. It wasn't that sweet, but it was still sweeter. It wasn't horrible. Yumi laughed.

"Here." He held out a bite for her, copying what she had done to him.

"Mmmm." She hummed enjoying it. She had eaten directly from him. He had a hard time not watching her. "And, something to wash it down with!" She poured him yet another glass...

Gaara sipped it slowly. This was going to end up like some of the meetings with the Hokage - a lot of sake. He knew his limit from being with Kankuro, and while he did trust her, he also found himself staring at her more and more. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but he was sure he didn't want to say anything incorrect to her just because of some drinks...

"You're kinda slow, ya know..." Yumi eyed the glass he was sipping. She had already finished. His eyes locked on her.

"I don't find a need to drink much." He informed her taking another sip. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him with such a grin. What she was thinking...

"But there's a good reason to tonight, right? Now, time for your gifts." She grinned placing the wrapped presents in front of him. He finished the rest of the glass quickly. While a number of people would give him gifts, they usually were doing it because he was their kage, but she barely remembered she was a a citizen too most days. Tentatively he touched one.

"It's not going to open itself." She smirked egging him on. His eyes jolted up from the gift and set firmly on to her. Without another touch from him, the wrapping started to come off slowly. For him, they would open themselves...

"You're such a cheater." She accused laughing. Just barely, she could make out his sand. He smirked. He had won that round.

Before him was a hand sketched pencil drawing of him, his brother, and his sister. It was not amazing by any regards, but it was good and he knew she had taken care and effort to draw it. There was also a small pot with a tiny plant growing out of it. It did not match any of her other plants, but he knew of a few books he could look it up. The last gift, was the most surprising. It was new straps for his gourd, perfectly made and designed. From touching them, he could feel they had some chakra infused in the, and barely pressed in the leather were protective symbols that could only be seen up close. The studied it in awe.

"That one, I wish you had told me a little sooner as to when your birthday was - then there could have done more for it..." She grinned. His eyes showed only surprise.

"Who made it?" He asked, not recognizing the work. It was beautifully done. He wondered where she had gotten the funds from as well as found the tailor.

"Secret." She grinned stupidly causing his eyes to narrow on her. She wasn't going to tell him. Was it something she had asked her society for? The Jieti were known to have their own set of specialized products and jutsus. But, as far as he knew, she was only getting mail from Sakura and Ino in Konoha.

"Drink up!" Yumi poured him another glass... She grinned. Yumi liked spending time with him and was glad she could do this for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review below!<strong>

Gaara: No one is going to review... there's nothing happening.

Yumi: Birthday's aren't nothing!

Gaara: Nothing significant

Yumi: How can you say that!? It is significant. Who spent all day cooking AND you only gave me two weeks to find you gifts

Gaara:... I didn't mean... I wasn't saying... What you did... I mean... I'm thankful for...

Yumi: *rolling laughter* I was joking, jeeze

Gaara: ... Just remember, what goes around comes around... *mock glare*


	14. Chapter 14: Council Decision

_Yumi,_

_Its great getting your letters. I'm glad to hear how well you are improving. Hopefully when the chunin exams occur, we will see you in person again. Both myself and Ino, along with a number of other ninjas are going. Negi and Lee both have students that are participating this year, so it will be an exciting time for us. It also is the second time that Suna has hosted, so it there will be probably a lot of activity going on over there._

_Naruto is out on a venture with a few people from The Village That Has Forgotten Wars, the hidden village of the clouds, and hidden village of the frost. These mix ninja groups will support the upcoming chunin exam and it's said that this will be a ninja exam with more ninja village representatives than before. Even village of the hidden star is said to show. Tomorrow I will set out on my own venture as well with a mixed group. Since the great war the comradely between the villages has been extremely successful. I am not sure how long the venture will last, so if I do not write for a couple weeks, that is why._

_I look forward to see you in a month at the chunin exam. _

_- Sakura_

Sakura placed down her pen and folded the letter. Allegiance and the chunin exams were the official reason as to why there were so many long with mix village groups being formed. However, that was not the case, it was investigations due to the plague in Suna, the massive attack on Iwa by some unrecognizable creatures, the thievery of food and supplies in the hidden mist village, Kiri, the poisoning of Konoha's rivers, and even attacks on the smaller villages like hidden moon where over half the village was destroyed by a large solid rock sphere supposedly similar to what Madara Uchiha did in the fourth ninja war... With no enemy fully showing their face and all these events, an underlying tension was forming... and a feeling of weakness. All the attacks thus far had been stopped, but not without causalities on their side.

Sakura couldn't tell the non-ninja woman this sensitive information. At this time, no one knew if it was one enemy or multiple enemies or if they actually existed. The chunin exam, was going to be used as a cover for a meeting of leaders to determine the plan for countering these events.

_Sakura, _

_When you visit for the Chunin exams, maybe we can go up to dinner with Kankuro and Gaara at this formal restaurant in Suna. It's in one of the taller towers and the view is amazing. Plus there is live music. It's really nice. Gaara took me a few months ago. HOWEVER, to go to such a place, Asami, the Kazekage's secretary, had me spend hours getting my hair, nails, and skin treated and then they had to get me a dress, and even heels - I'm in a wheelchair, I don't think heels were that needed... If you do visit, we'll skip that part of things and just go to dinner. I do think though, I should introduce you to the tailor who helped pick out the dress. He might have a few things you would like..._

_Kankuro has been gone from Suna for a long time now it seems. Here they say he's over with your village working on something political. I hope it's actually nothing bad and just more alliance work like you are saying. Are you and Ino still rivals in the hospital and medical ninja work you do? I hope your mission goes well with the alliances. I can't wait to see how many groups of people come for this chunin exam. While Jieti members will be hired as bodyguards for people traveling and their stay in the village for things like the Chunin exam, I have not done that so this will be my first time seeing one._

_I wish you the best. Take care,_

- Yumi

Yumi could walk! With a walker... The temperatures in Suna were slowly increasing, and now that she could actually make her way outside and into the village by herself, she would notice it. It was nearly April. Over two months had gone by since the Kazekage's birthday. No new major events had popped up, but he was busy more and more with council things, and everyone's chatter was on the upcoming chunin exams and how many inter-village alliances there were.

Honestly, Yumi felt something lingering underneath - even her letters from Konoha seemed to show something wasn't being said... The villagers didn't know yet, but there was something among the ninjas, among the elders, among those important, and especially under Gaara's sand mask that was simply not being communicated - something grim. She had been raised to notice such things and in her profession, to not would be the death of someone she was protecting. It made her uncertain to not know, but if the time came and if it was something bad -she would improvise and react. Till then, she would continue to work nearly all day to get her strength up and her chakra stronger, abandoning some of her previous activities like the pianio...

Today, was the day specified on the subcouncil summoning notice. What the Suna subcouncil was summoning her for, she was not sure. Official requests for her services as a body guard had to go through the Jieti Society, although she took randomly requested jobs as well. However, she highly doubted they wanted to hire her despite the underlying heaviness she knew existed. In fact, she was certain it had to do with the never ending rumor about her and Gaara. She finally knew they were in a relationship - or some sort of one. Although neither one of them had yet verbally stated it. She didn't dare to, worried that it would break whatever they had. Neither one of them had kissed the other, only just a hug she had given him once or twice, both times of which he seemed a bit confused. It was nothing like Sakura's romance book's description of relationships. Yet, they ate everyday together now for at least one of the meals ,and he would seek her out most nights... They were something, and something in which there were an extremely LARGE number of rumors about... The subcouncil meeting would probably not be fun, especially if they were pressuring him to marry and how she was in their line of sight...

Yumi sighed. Complicated, they were complicated - and she highly doubted the Suna subcouncil would assist in making it less so.

"Something wrong?" Gen, the store clerk asked Yumi. Since wandering in here nearly every day since a week ago with a walker, she never bought anything, but usually came to look. She loved to idly chat and was always kind and interesting. When he finally caught her name, he knew who she was instantly - Yumi, the Kazekage's lover. Supposedly she was very beautiful but normally he only saw her as casual and rather normal. Although, she did smile often.

It was said she had sacrificed her own strength, something equal to the Kage's, to save the village even at the cost of being in a coma for months. After she awoke, it was said she was so sadden over the deaths of those who could not be saved, that she made them each an elaborate, never dying, origami rose with their name, age, and family written on the stem with the phrase 'never forgotten' and placed one at every single grave though she could not walk at the time...

"Suna council summoned me. Usually, I only dealt with politics when on a job guarding someone who dealt with politics..." She randomly informed him, thinking through her internal thoughts. "Not sure why I was _specifically_ summoned." Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." He found himself trying to support her. They had never had their Kazekage interested in someone before for this. There even was a rumor that the Kazekage had wanted to take her to his sister's wedding back early this month.

"Yes. Thank you." The worriment vanished and gratitude took over.

"I-I... I didn't do anything." He tried to brush it off feeling embarrassed at how genuinely she thanked him for such a little thing.

"I've been here so much lately, that I probably should buy something, huh?" Yumi joked. Without a real source of income and not wanting to pull from her savings, she was rather broke. However, she had been saving everything she made thus far. Usually she traveled light figuring she'd make what she needed along the way, but this time her normal income sources were a bit out of reach.

"That-that -That's not necessary." Gen found himself stuttering since her last grin. Her eyes had been confident. Somehow she reminded him of the Konoha ninja, Naruto who had saved their Kazekage all those years ago - someone who was friendly, happy, but also ridiculously strong (and loud).

"I'd like to. I like a number of your items - and I finally saved up for what I want." She informed him. There had been a secret reason for her coming here nearly every day - to make sure it was not bought out.

"Not many people make keiko, lamellar armor. Are these squares metal and leather?" Her eyes went over to the black squares creating the armored vest. The one displayed was just about her size (if she wrapped her chest).

"Lightweight metal underneath leather, placed together. The squares were handmade and even hole punched and threaded by hand. The threading won't break by anything else than what will pierce through that vest. Black coloring is hot in the sun and it's an older style so that particular unit is not selling..." Gen found himself working into the same technique he used when convincing a struggling ninja that they were doing him a favor for just buying the item, at the lower price he was about to give. The woman used a walker and was said to have saved their village...

"275, right?" Yumi pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm pretty sure it will fit."

"Uh..." Gen was at a slight loss of words as the younger woman moved the walker towards the vest. She had given him 300. The woman was easily getting the vest on over her current clothes. It looked good on her. Form fitting from her smaller chest through her waist, and then expanded perfectly to end at her hips. She moved in it, stretching, twisting, bending, to see how the squares all moved, how it functioned.

"This is great." She was pleased. During the fourth ninja war she had worn armor like this one, a whole set up. However, most of it was unusable by the time the war had ended... Seeing it, reminded her of Kurokawa. He had always been in light lamellar type armor, nothing heavy but effective.

"I'll take it." She took it off and slowly made her way back to him.

"It's actually on sale now, 35% off, so 180 with tax..." He gave her the change. Even though she knew its original price and had the money, he did not have the heart to sell it to her at full charge. She was so in awe of its craftsmanship and her personality had made him enjoy her coming here. Plus, she was dating the Kazekage and had saved Suna...

"Thank you Gen." She looked him squarely in the eyes, honestly, kindly, thanking him. It had no sale price on it. He was doing it out of the kindness of his heart. A trait, she hoped he would never lose...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yumi left her nearly acquired armor in her room and made her way down the hall towards where she was to meet the Suna subcouncil. Being mobile, even with a walker, was amazing. She was happy nearly every day just with being able to move one foot in front of the other. Just over six months ago, she had woken up and been told she probably would remain unable to move, that she would have to be pushed around in a wheelchair for the chunin exams... Now, with not giving up, that wasn't the case. (Although, it did help her body was really good at healing itself)

As she was walking to the meeting, her worries were replaced with thoughts of how great it was to walk. How far she had come and just how hard she had worked for it. Yumi grinned to herself as she made her way to the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." An elder voice sounded. Slowly Yumi opened the door.

"Minawa Yumi." They stated her name. There were 7 people in the room. 1 a woman near her own age, 1 man who was older with half his face being shown, 1 elder woman, 2 elder men, and one in the shadowed corner, hidden.

"Yes." She stated clearly with a nodd of her head.

"We've asked Baki and Matsuri to join us since his siblings are out on a mission. They both know our Kazekage prior to him becoming the kage. Baki was his sensei and Matsuri is the Kazekage's first student." The elder woman explained, meaning the three elders were the sub-committee and the other two guests as well.

Yumi smiled at the two being introduced and made a note to call Gaara the Kazekage or an even more formal title...

"I am Wakana, this is Masanari, and Fumisato." The elder woman introduced them.

"Thank you. It is my pleasure to meet you, Wakana-san, Masanari-san, Fumisato-san, Baki-san, and Matsuri-san" Yumi bowed. She instantly took on the demeanor she had when she was on a professional job.

"Sit." Fumisato instructed her, once Yumi finished her formal bow. Everyone watched as she moved with the walker and sat in the chair that was set such that all 6 were facing her in a partial curve. This most definitely was about her and the Kazekage. However - it wasn't the first time someone brought her in a council for questioning - just the first time it being about a relationship and not a job...

"This is one of our interrogators, The Mind's Eye." A masked man stepped out from the dark corner in the room at the introduction. His mask had a painted 3rd eye on the top of his forehead.

"We are not going to cause you injury or harm, however he will perform a jutsu to tell if you are deceiving us at any point and to watch your vitals. He also will be able to see if you are performing any Justus or covering anything up. Essentially, he will know your every thought. We take matters with our Kazekage, _very_ seriously. Shall we begin?" Masanari's explanation was suspicious. They did not trust her.

"I understand. Begin whenever you are ready." Yumi stated clearly. It wasn't like she actually had a choice. To refuse would cause more issues, and to be a bodyguard, she had kept her record mostly clean.

The Mind's Eye man walked forward. His eyes were cold and hollow. To him, she was just another person to question, another mind to read. Nothing more, nothing even signification, nothing to care about. His hands moved into a flurry of symbols, she knew a few of them, horse, tiger, boar... but there were a large number she did not know. Instantly his hands moved to either side of her head fingers relaxed and outlining an imaginary circle around the top of her head. Yumi felt herself jerk into a nod as if she was about to nod off into sleep. A haze entered her mind and then cleared, but she knew...

_'He's in my head now for sure. You are, aren't you?'_ The man made no motion on if he heard her thoughts or not. But the jutsu was done so he stepped back, behind those who were about to question her.

'_I wonder if he can see my thoughts and memories too. If I were him, I'd stand 3 more paces over to the left, give a clearer view of the room and make it easy for a counter in case we were attacked.' _

"We will begin now. What initially brought you to Suna?" Fumisato's voice was clear, without supiscioun. Yumi smiled politely. It was a simple question. Her mind jumped over to the grandfather and the job she had chosen to taken.

"I was hired to try to cure a man, Nishimura Junichiro. I have a transfer jutsu that can move one person's injury to my own body if not multiple people's injuries or sicknesses - depending on the stages. However, without a cure that was a bit useless to cure him to only have him contract it again and I, myself, die - so I gave myself up for an experiment after I jumped the Suna wall and saw the whole story. Of course, when that didn't work out, I went back to using the transfer jutsu - Plan B." Yumi smiled

_'Could have tried for 8 people, but I'm not sure I would have survived even making it through the whole jutsu on that person. Would have been better if I had tried, one less death..._'

"I hear you took a person's whole life savings for that." Matsuri spoke up. It was one of the rumors that had been floating around. She did what she did for hire, but also wiped out someone's livelihood.

"Not exactly, 1/3 up front, but I haven't collected the last 2/3s. I've decided not to purse that."

_'It really wasn't that much anyway. Would be better to get a real job once I get my strength up, one of those 'I'm always endanger, pity me' thinking type lords for a few weeks, a nice paycheck and no real threat in sight. Doesn't bother my conscious as much... Though I do want to stay here in Suna too. Maybe the society can just give me some payments for old debts..."_

"Wasn't your original intent to get close to our Kazekage and set yourself up to be in a relationship with him?" Wakana's tone was sharp and surprised Yumi, which showed on her face.

"No. I had a job to do." Yumi was surprised by the question.

"Are you doing a job now for someone, by dating our Kazekage?" Masanari asked pointedly.

"No. We aren't dating that I know of. Did he say we were dating?" Yumi questioned back.

'_He hasn't said we are dating. I'm not sure what we are - did he say something to them?'_

"Your Jieti Society. They state you have elite status but that your records are not for public knowledge and that you aren't open for hire except specially reviewed cases - why?" Baki held a neutral tone, but he still seemed suspicious of her. Not that she could blame them, the Kazekage was important to them. But then, why didn't they check her out the first time he came by? Technically, he came to her - mostly due to the fact she had been wheelchair bound for so long...

"I do have elite status, so most jobs can be done by others will be - it's less expensive, plus I usually wander a far amount and pick up other jobs besides body guarding. Mostly though, I am the one who takes jobs where the client can't pay, like a simple cook worried about a lord's daughter due to unrest or previous assassination attempts. I chose gaurd jobs where it might seem impossible but are still asked for out of care, kindness, and true concern. I'm kind of an idiot in that regard, which is also why I jumped straight into a quarantined village with the transfer jutsu being my best plan. So unless your job fell into that special category, they will send you someone else." She informed them.

_'I'm considered a cat with nine lives with how much I wander and how many impossible, near death, jobs I've taken and accomplished...'_

"How long have you been a bodyguard?" Fumisato asked.

"Since the age of 11 - youngest on record to make it in, and then became the youngest to make elite status. But unlike your ninja villages where you train people specifically, we are a group were people need to come already trained so it's usually people who have had previous careers and lives with not much else to lose." She informed them.

_' I think the average age to first enter the society is 32, and the general average age in the society is 48-46-50?'_

"What we found in investigating you is that you were raised by an assassin and mercenary, Kurokawa Taiki. How do we know this isn't part of a larger scheme to assassinate someone in our village?" Wakana asked. Yumi's eyes flashed at Kurokawa's mention as an assassin. The man who raised her, who she considered her father (adopted), was no longer those things. He was not those things, despite his past.

_'He had been long before me, but was Not anymore. Not.'_

"Kurokawa _was_ those things, but something happened in his life and he chose a new path and entered the Jieti Society. He was also an elite member before he found me as an infant. To be a member of the Jieti Society, you must never double as an assassin or mercenary. The moment you do, you are disbarred. We go through severe psychological tests as part of our certification tournament to make sure no assassins or mercenaries or any form of killer or revenge seeker is trying to hide in our group or use it as a cover. Many ex-ninjas supposedly can't make it through our tournament because they'll kill for their Kage, where as a bodyguard, you only kill to protect someone - no other times are allowed and even then it's frowned upon because if you have to kill that means you were already backed into a corner with those you were trying to protect and thus already half-way failed...

I was not raised by an assassin and mercenary. I was raised by a man who was a Jieti- erito, an elite bodyguard. And he hated the fact I wanted to be a bodyguard too and protect people like he did. I'm no assassin, and I'll stop anyone who tries to kill those I protect." Yumi's words were bold and straight forward.

"Even if it's a Suna ninja going for a target that is a threat to the village?" Masanari asked.

"I protect the people I'm supposed to protect. I won't let them do harm to others under my watch, but I certainly won't let others do harm to them. Right now I'm not on a body guarding job. If I was though, I'd give my life to keep them from death." Yumi answered his question causing them all to sit in silence.

'_I'm not your average fighter, as long as my those threating what I protect has strength, I will have strength. I don't die easily. Nine lives and all, supposedly.'_

"The Kazekage is a symbol of our village. We can't have him with someone who would counter what is best for the village." Fumisato explained.

'_Is your village so weak, you feel you have to kill to do what's best? Or, do you consider life so insignificant? I hope you are just speaking because you don't like the idea of a stranger with your Kazekage compared to actually fully believing what you are saying about killing people. True, some people will only stop once they are dead - but those aren't usually the ones protected by Jieti Society..."_

"It's true, that some people will only stop their threat and killing once they are dead, unable to change enough or otherwise give up. However, those aren't the ones protected by our society. Usually we protect individuals, children, lords, and during the great fourth ninja war - provisions and travel routes.

My relationship with the Kazekage is a relationship that was created by each of us and personal to us. And, I understand that it affects others to. But I am not someone you need to consider a threat nor am I someone who generally gets involved in politics. If the Kazekage and I stood on opposites sides of a argument it would most likely be completely personal."

"She speaks the truth." The masked man spoke in the silence that followed her statement. If he did know all her thoughts, he wasn't stating them.

"Honestly, we disapprove of your relationship with the Kazekage. Even when Matsuri here was with him, a true citizen of Suna, a decent ninja, and honest girl, we did not fully agree, but it was far better than other options, yourself included. You are an outsider, someone we cannot trust, and you do not match his skill and value. You may have once been strong, but now you can barely walk. There is no information of your linage, as you were an abandoned child raised by a skilled mercenary and assassin. You dress too plain, too casual, and you look too tomboyish. You are not even in the realm of what we consider a good candidate for our Kazekage. And you will find resistance against you if you continue this relationship. None of us will inform the Kazekage, that this is a good idea." Wakana's words were harsh.

_'They just care for him and their village. Just remember they care and are trying to protect what they care for. Be professional, be kind, smile - they can have their own opinion, whether or not I agree... It doesn't matter at all if I agree... We don't have to agree, and at least they care enough to voice their opinion and take a stand...'_

Yumi smiled at them kindly.

"I'm glad you care so much for your Kazekage to criticize those you do not feel suit him. I hope you tell him how you feel honestly, I tell our leader my opinions on matters no matter if they agree with his or not. I feel that makes for a better group, to communicate and be upfront and honest. But, I'm not going to just end a relationship just because you say so. If he did, that'd be one thing, but you are not directly involved. I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions and I've been on my own for quite some time so I've gotten a good number of chances to prove my decision making skills out thus I trust them fairly confidently.

Anymore questions before we conclude?" Yumi asked, taking charge of the meeting.

They all shook their head no, the meeting was done. The council disliked her, extremely disliked her. It frustrated her to work so hard to be good and to have a bias against her that she would not be able to win against. It was annoying - but this wasn't the first time she had a bias against her. And they weren't bad people. They cared about their Kazekage. That was the only way she could think about this whole thing in a good light - they cared about him too...

"Do you need to do anything to remove the jutsu?" She asked the masked man. He did a series of hand signs.

"It's done."

"Thank you for your time. I hope you gained all the information you were looking for. If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to summon me again. Thank you." Yumi bowed. Her voice left them little room to rebuttal her although she kept it clear and pleasant. She even managed to smile looking each and every one of them in the eye, thankful for their time.

Professional. She was a professional.

Yumi left with her walker, slowly exiting. She walked down the hall, and checked herself with her own small amount of chakra. There was no more signs of the masked man's jutsu.

Gen was wrong, the meeting had been nothing good.

Kami, was she now in a bad mood! The nerve of some people, opinions and insults were not the same! Annoying, frustrating, stupid. They weren't even dating! (that she knew of anyway. But still, she wasn't a bad person!)

.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nearly 800 total views, 8 followers, and 1 poor lowly review. Please tell me what you think? Takes 2 minutes most, promise!**


	15. Chapter 15: And It's Official

**Exciting chapter! :D **

* * *

><p>Gaara was feeling stressed. So many unconnected yet impossible to not be connected events were happening in the villages. It had to be small attacks from an unknown enemy group or groups, but no one knew who, how, or why.<p>

His only relief was Yumi. For some reason, whenever he saw her these past few months. He felt better. No... It wasn't just for 'some' reason, it was because he found her interesting. He was attracted to her; he liked her.

Gaara had finally come to the conclusion, he was attracted and interested in her; he _liked_ her. For the past two months, since his birthday, he had been trying to figure out what the next step was. He liked her, he believed she liked him or at the very least enjoyed his company... but he was utterly lost on what to do about it.

Normally, _they would ask him _to dinner or someone would set him up with another person. Normally, they gave him gifts, always offered activity ideas. They would set the times. They or the person setting up the interaction would be the first to move to touch his hand. They would be the first to lean in to kiss him. _They_ would instigate everything, even leading him to their beds if they could...

Always they had been the ones to ask him out and he'd either accept or decline. But, Yumi was doing none of these. With the lack of progress thus far, he was certain she could be perfectly capable of continuously staying in with current status quo. Gaara was not fond of that idea. And with the increasing stress, he was finding himself more frustrated over how little progression they made...

What made matters even worse, now, was that she could walk. Now, not only was she interacting with those in the hospital, she was purposely meeting and interacting with those outside the hospital. Soon, there could be others trying to get close to her. Soon, he might not be so special to her. He _really_ disliked that thought. Soon, the council would get to her. They already disagreed with his interactions with her thus far and he already wanted more than their current relationship. He knew the council would seek her out and tell her their disagreements. He wanted Yumi and him closer before then, but he didn't know how or what.

The more he thought about this, the less focused he was on the paperwork in front of him. He needed to do something to fix this. He knew he was _supposed_ to do something. However, by now, _they_ should have done something. Usually at the latest, two weeks in, _something_ always occurred. She should have instigated it! But, she wasn't like others. She was letting him set the pace, and right they were in some torturous standstill he did not know how to get out of.

"Asami!" His voice carried. His sand summoning his secretary. She'd know the something that was supposed to be done by now; what he was looking for.

"_Asami_." He didn't enjoy repeating himself at this moment. Lately, he was in a constant bad mood.

"Kazekage-sama." Asami quickly rushed in the office. The Kazekage was not as pleasant in recent weeks, except when it was about Yumi. She made a mental note to make more of their meals, lunches to help him make it through his work day, and to keep her own stress levels down.

Now that Yumi could walk, she could come to the Kazekage's office and eat lunch here, saving Asami from a poor tempered, frustrated, stressed, kage.

He looked extra annoyed, today, making her wish she was the type to call in sick. Asami knew something was up, and it wasn't just the stress of preparing for the Chunin exams...

"What do I need to do to date Yumi." His question was more of a statement.

She stood there in shock at what he had stated, completely caught off guard. He was asking her dating advice, but more importantly _'They seriously are not dating yet?_' It had been over 3 months since their formal first dinner! _Kami, was that girl denser than the Suna wall?_

He found himself glaring at her, as she failed to respond. His mood getting worse by the second.

"What have you been doing up to now?" Asami's voice sounded tiny. Seriously, how were they not dating yet?

"The meals you've scheduled, star gazing, that play once, chess, cards, a couple tours of the village... my birthday." He listed the items off.

"Heh." Asami tried to smile but it was hard under his glare. The two were worse than pre-puberty children; they had not even gotten to first base.

"What do I need to do?" He repeated his question. He REALLY did not like repeating himself in this type of mood, and it showed.

"Yumi's a bit dense to relationships. I mean I like her, but she doesn't always get hints... You're going to have to ask her out Gaara-sama." Asami could barely find her voice. She always prided herself on being the closest to the Kazekage, being his personal secretary and all - but dating advice? She had always dreamed of such a situation, and yet now... she wanted no part of it in case something went awry.

"I have been. I asked her to dinner, lunch, breakfast..." He listed them off, annoyed. Even he knew how to do that.

"I mean, ask her to be in a relationship with you, to date... How about I write out multiple ideas and you can decide what you want to do? I'm fairly certain she likes you, but you are going to have to ask her directly if you want this to move forward. I don't think she's ever dated before or even had normal friendships..." Asami stated with more confidence. Through the months, she too enjoyed conversations with Yumi. The previously travelling younger woman had a number of humorous stories and was genuinely interested in anything Asami had to say - but one thing was for sure, she had not grown up in a village.

"Alright. Get me that list by the end of the day. You're dismissed." Gaara looked back down at his paperwork. He was still feeling annoyed. He wanted to resolve at least one of his frustrations, and between the major work to prepare for the chunin exams, a possible war with an unknown enemy or enemies, and his lack of relationship with Yumi, Yumi seemed like the most difficult and foreign to handle... but, it was something he could at least do something about at this moment and it didn't involve others (once Asami brought him that list!).

.

..

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_._

_Yumi,_

_I have set up an appointment for waxing, nails, facial, and hair for you tomorrow at 9am. _

_Don't be late._

_- Asami._

"What the hell?" Yumi asked herself picking up the note. Was there going to be another formal dinner? Yumi glared at the note. Although she could just not show up, she knew there had to be a reason Asami set it up. Maybe another formal dinner...

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

As if on some sort of schedule Yumi wasn't privy to, Gaara asked if she'd be willing to come to his house, plus Asami had sought her out saying she had to come get dressed prior to going anywhere with Gaara. Whatever was at his house, was reason for the earlier 9am appointements... Was there a formal event she was going to have to attend for them?

"Is he having a formal event?" Yumi asked her internal questions out loud as soon as she was with Asami.

"Does it look like you are wearing formal clothes?" Asami was fixing Yumi's makeup.

"Kinda, yeah."

"How in the world are casual pants and a nice top, formal dress clothes?" Asami exclaimed, exhasperated by the girl's fashion sense (or lack thereof).

"So do you know what the special event is?" Yumi was certain it was something. Asami quickly turned to get something from the makeup case behind her.

"Are you sure I have to wear a bra like this? It makes me feel huge." Yumi felt herself. Without the wrappings, she felt her chest was too big. The new armored vest would certainly not fit this way...

"That's your normal size! What woman wants to have small breasts!? You're supposed to like big breasts!" Asami found herself arguing over a topic no one would argue!

"I'm a bodyguard and a person for hire - we don't get hired for breasts!" Yumi protested

"Jeeze- After this, you are doing it yourself... If that's even possible." Asami looked over her handiwork. A smirk appeared. Not only was she the Kazekage's personal secretary. She was his trusted relationship consultant. No one else in the world had such a privilege.

"The look on your face makes me a bit fearful..." Yumi admitted.

"Shut up and get going before you're late." Asami escorted Yumi out the door. Hopefully, neither of the extremely dense couple would mess it up - and hopefully she wouldn't lose her job over it either!

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

"Come in." Gaara opened his door. Instantly she was met with a aroma of food.

"Mmmm, smells good. I didn't know you cooked."

"I live alone. It's a necessity." He explained. Gaara eyed her. He knew Asami helped her again given the clothes were not the style she wore otherwise, and her chest was not wrapped.

"You look... beautiful." He found it hard to say the phrase Asami's note had suggested. It probably sounded flat and without emotion coming from him. Most thought he was just being polite when he said it or acted like he had said the word wrong.

Instantly he noticed a light blush come over her face.

Usually he said 'nice'. Did he really think that? Her left hand drifted to her bangs and made the motion of putting them behind her ear, brushing them back. She felt embarrassed and somewhat awkward suddenly. At a loss almost.

"Than-thank you." She replied and then smiled at him. "You look nice too." It was a standard response, something she could say to regain her composure.

Gaara felt as if there was an invisible line holding them back from moving forward. Something they just couldn't say or do. Something they didn't know how to say or do. Yumi had grown up on a mountain with only her adaptive father and an elder medicine woman a few miles away. He had grown up a monster, isolated from the rest of the village because of their fear. Maybe there was something they both just didn't know how to do. Hopefully, the answer was somewhere in Asami's notes...

He closed the door as she entered in.

"You're house is very nice." She moved her walker along looking every corner over.

"Please feel at home here." He meant it. He _truly_ meant it.

"Thank you." Her eyes met his, her smile so bright. Gaara almost felt able to ask her right there, but paused. There was a plan...

"Please sit. Dinner's almost ready."

Yumi made her way to the table. There were to cushions, and it was low to the floor. She easily lowered herself, sat comfortably. Her eyes watched him finish the preparations. He was in casual clothing, black pants, a long sleeve shirt, semi-ruffled hair... If she was beautiful, he was handsome.

Yumi felt nervous again, for some reason, and instantly brought her left hand up to brush her bangs back. Pausing with her hand still in her hair, she glanced towards him. She liked him. Despite anyone else's judgment, Yumi knew she liked him. She wanted to spend more and more time with him... But he was a Kazekage, and she - she was named after a street sign with no real place she called home...

"Here." Gaara set down the food. He noticed she wasn't as talkative today. Was it something he had done? Maybe the plan was already going awry. Usually they planned everything, instigated it, initiated it - not him... was he already doing things wrong?

"You're quiet." He could do nothing but state the obvious and he worried instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sorry. I was just watching you." She abruptly stated the truth without thinking - Gah! Why had she said that!? Yumi's mind spun and she started back peddling, something he had done multiple times before.

"I just mean I haven't seen you cook before. And I haven't seen you wear this before - not that I care what you wear. I just always note and watch -eh- not that I'm always watching you. I mean, I do pay attention... gah. Can we just start over, now?" Yumi admitted defeat. There was no way to come back from what had just come out of her mouth.

The slightest hint of blush rushed across her cheeks.

He smirked at it, all of his stress, nerves, and worry vanished with her rambling of words and eccentric body language. She had a talent for doing making him feel at ease, almost spoiled.

"Evening Gaara, So how's been your day?" Yumi grinned pretending it was a restart on the conversation.

"Meetings. With the chunin exams and all the visiting representatives to come to Suna, it's been a lot of planning, budgeting, discussing, and arguing. 25 days left, and some the elders set us back all the way to square one." He found himself speaking candidly, still making sure to remove details and sensitive information.

"And yours?" He asked back to her. Now, things were much more normal between them.

"Good. Wandered the village, exercised, origami. I've been seeing if I can get a job in one of the shops here to get a better source of income." She smiled.

"And when you fully heal?" He found himself asking. Of course, she'd return to her society... if that was the case, there'd be no point to their relationship going any further...

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up from the food.

"When you fully heal and are back to normally strength, what will you do?" He needed to know this. Yumi's eyes met his. He wanted to know her answer.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about staying here actually. I always can find something. If it's ok I stay..."She couldn't say that her preference for staying was very strongly influenced by him. She just couldn't. She didn't know how.

"Hn. If you need a job -" Gaara started to say, his thoughts stuck on finding a way to keep her in Suna for sure.

"Hey! You said you'd never hire me, remember?" She countered, then grinned at him. "I will find a job, that's not a problem." She was confident in that much.

"I remember." He informed her. This was the conversation flow he was use to.

"You done eating, I'll get the plates." Yumi moved to stand, supporting herself with the walker and table.

"That's not needed. But I would like to watch a movie with you, if that's ok?" Gaara looked at her. Normally, everyone he dated for longer than a week, had asked to watch a movie with him at his place or their place - then they would curl up next to him during it. Yumi hadn't done that yet, but it was a suggestion on Asami's list, and he liked the idea of her next to him...

"Ok." Yumi grinned. They had not watched a movie yet. Actually, thinking about it - she usually watched movies only when on a job guarding someone or babysitting children... Her smile brightened instantly. This would be a first for her.

Gaara's sand started removing the dishes.

"You are such a cheater!" She grinned teasing him. Their special ongoing joke.

"It's efficient." Gaara smirked again. She made him feel spoiled even though how they were was just natural.

Yumi moved to use her walker, but Gaara's hand reached her instead. Gently he pulled her towards him. His eyes informed her, to leave the walker, his arm helped support her weight. She grinned in thanks. as they moved to the couch. With his arm helping her, they ended up sitting with their sides touching. Her arm stayed holding his. They were sitting close enough there was no room to do otherwise.

"Going to use sand to get the movie ready too?" Yumi teased.

"Yes." Gaara confirmed, using his free hand to direct the sand. Normally he didn't use it this much, but with her, he liked the way her voice teased him for it, calling it cheating and exaggerating her reactions for it.

Yumi laughed watching his sand put the movie in, turn on the tv, adjust the volume, and dim the lights. She settled in, comfortable next to him. Gaara move the ottoman close to them. He had noticed that on the roof, she usually sat cross-legged or with her feet out - even on chairs she'd try to pull her legs up and cross them or put them up on something. Instantly, her legs moved her legs up on to it, and his followed, his left leg touching her right.

Suspenseful music came on and he felt her slightly tense to it.

"It's a scary movie?" She asked, not recognizing the title.

"Is it ok?" He asked back, now uncertain. Asami had told him to put in a scary movie... Even he knew about dates with scary movies - the girls would cling more and asking him if he would protect them if something came after them... But he didn't see Yumi doing that.

"Yeah, I think so. I've never watched one before..." She informed her moving herself closer to him. The music was putting her on a bit of edge. She knew something was going to happen right away, but did not know what.

While it was just a movie, Yumi was finding herself pulled into the plot line...

Gaara paid attention to both the movie and her; she seemed engrossed in the movie. He felt her move closer to him. The right arm that she was no longer holding, he quickly moved up and over her head. It fell naturally behind her and moved her even closer. This was now the closest they had been.

Yumi didn't say anything about the move, but she felt a bit awkward. This was now the closest they had ever been. It was the closest she had ever been with someone _romantically_. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was there a special place she was to put her hands or head? Luckily, the movie distracted from that problem, but still, she hoped how she was seated was ok for him, that she was doing it right...

"Shit!" Yumi half jumped, moving herself even more into his arms. A man had popped out of nowhere in the movie, scaring the main character and surprising her too! She hadn't seen that coming and it wasn't like she could sense anything else other than what the movie gave her!

Gaara smiled, enjoying her movement into him. He'd need to consider giving Asami a raise...

* * *

><p>"I want to watch another one. Is there a sequel?" Yumi asked as the credits came on. The plot had been left open ended.<p>

"There is... but are you sure?" He asked. It was late for them, and usually by now she would mention she needed to retire for some morning scheduled activity, like working out. Plus, she had jumped multiple times throughout the movie, and had even hid her face against his chest until he informed her the characters were no longer doing 'stupid' things like wandering through a dark forest...

"Yes." She answered, somewhat addicted. Gaara wasn't going to say anything otherwise, and instantly used his sand to place in the next movie, he liked the result of the scary movies his brother had given him...

"Ah - wait. I have to use the restroom." She looked at him, not knowing where it was.

" First door on the left." He pointed. She stood up and half had to catch herself.

"Foot feel asleep." She explained. Gaara eyed her and moved her walker to her. She carefully made her way to the hallway.

Gaara momentarily crossed his arms and stared ahead lost in thought. He needed to communicate with her directly... he wanted them to do more of this. He wanted also to do more with her...

He closed his eyes and calmed himself. They weren't officially dating yet. First they would have to do that... Then he'd ask Asami about the other things...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

Yumi found herself even more in Gaara's arms towards the end of the second movie.

She felt relaxed, comfortable, and yet nervous.

'_Are we dating?'_

This was still not like Sakura's romance novels... Should she kiss him? She couldn't kiss him. What if he liked them only like this? Maybe they would never date... was she even capable of dating? She never thought she'd end up dating someone... Was this dating? It was not quite friendship... they weren't relatives... certainly not comrades... Yumi had no known words for what they were.

Were they dating?

Maybe she'd ask. Yumi couldn't see his face with how she was tangled together with him... She should ask him... maybe. If she wanted to know, though, Yumi knew she would need to ask - she didn't know for sure. She thought, maybe, but not for sure.

"Are... I mean, I'm not sure... I don't know... are... are we dating?" Her voice was quieter than the movie. She was nervous again, her left hand moved to brush back her bangs.

He heard her clearly. His ears tuned into her sounds, except when she continued talking for excessively long periods of meaningless topics and a consortium of words into non valuable thoughts... (she rambled - a lot.)

Gaara wondered what he should say. Asami had told him to be direct.

"Yes. We are dating."

"Ok. Thank you..." She again brushed back her bangs.

Gaara turned towards her, gently holding the hand she used to show she was nervous. He had noticed. His eyes looked into hers, at first. Then at her lips. Slowly she moved her head forward.

He was going to kiss her.

They were dating.

Yumi didn't move but a little. Her head just barely moved forward, her lips just barely puckered. Nervous. His lips touched hers. They kissed.

Gaara held it just a bit. He liked her. He was attracted to her. He found her interesting. He felt comfortable around her. He enjoyed her company. She made him feel _spoiled_, _better_... _positive.._. _happy._

Yumi's eyes were closed. His lips touched hers. It wasn't quick like how she saw children give pecks on the cheek. It wasn't multiple kisses over and over. It was one, longer kiss. Lips to lips, skin to skin. She liked him. They were dating. This is what people who liked each other did. She didn't quite understand kissing yet, but she understood she liked him. She really liked him, something about him caused her to like him. Just, how he was...

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. I have it set up so you don't have to have an account! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Looming

Yumi was walking on air. Not actually, but she felt like it. She and Gaara were together. He liked her too. For the first time in her life, she had someone she liked in that way. More than that, he liked her back. She was in an actual real relationship like normal people. And he... he made her happy.

She just couldn't stop grinning!

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

"Kazekage-sama, the council has rotated schedules again. Here is the newest update for the week." Asami set the piece of paper on his desk.

"Thank you." Gaara replied.

"You're welcome." She noticed he no longer had the hardened stare. Had the two made progress romantically or not? She was curious to know but did not dare to ask and he was a difficult man to read.

"One more item," his voice the same as normal. "When Yumi arrives, let her in. She will be joining me for lunch again."

"Kazekage-sama, things like that need to go on the schedule else someone else might easily expand a meeting. They use to do that all the time, even your brother, sister, and Baki had to schedule." She studied him. He knew how little free time he had and how easily it would be _rescheduled_ on him.

"And Asami, you are getting a 5% raise. I may be seeking your advice again in the future." He looked her in the eye. A look of surprise and then a grin he did not recognize instantly went across her face.

"You may go." He dismissed her quickly, not sure why she was smiling like that.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Asami grinned. They were dating and she was the Kage's official dating advisor, the soon to be author of his romance.

Asami turned and left. As she exited a door, a horrible thought hit her like ton of bricks. She would soon become Suna fangirl enemy number 2, right after the soon to be number one, Yumi!

Although, she could be saved by them being the world's densest couple - hopefully their relationship would be so painstakingly slow everyone would be cheering it on just to get to the point they all saw coming anyway. (That was, after all, what happened to her.)

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

Yumi finished her origami class, her morning exercises, and her personal mediation and chakra focusing. Her left hand brushed backed her bangs, the nervous habit. Should she change what she was wearing for lunch with him? Maybe she'd fix her hair just a bit. He had called _her_ beautiful... Again she brushed back her bangs. Pesky strands of hair they were...

"Yumi-chan." Asami saw Yumi coming down the hall. She carried a small black bag on her walker.

"Asami-chan." Yumi copied the honorifics, brushing back the bangs on her left side. Asami studied the dark haired young woman. She had on a bit of make-up...

"Greetings. How have you been?" A knowing smile was on the secretary's lips.

"Uh, _goooood_... _whhhyyyy_?" Yumi brushed her bangs back again. Did Asami know about their 3 kisses last night, the two on the couch and one in her own room after he teleported her? Did he tell her?

"Just asking." Asami smirked as the normally confident loud short woman was starting to blush.

"I'm good." Yumi repeated herself more confidently and then tried to change the subject. "Ah - How are you?"

"Same old same old. It hard work being the closest to the Kazekage you know. Late nights and all that." Asami fished, eyeing her - waiting her for to squirm under her gaze.

"Oh. Well I hope you get a chance to catch up on sleep today." Yumi grinned not taking the bait.

"Gaara-sama will see you now. Remember there are windows in there..." She gave Yumi _the look._

"I know. I've been in his office before. Thank you." Yumi half bowed confused on what she should do to show appreciation. She knew shouldn't be so excited to see him, considering she had been seeing him before, but she was.

Asami rolled her eyes and let the slightly younger woman in. Densest couple in the world.

"Kazekage." Yumi's voice crystal clear, sparkling - a verbal smile. Yet her demeanor professional. Asami shut the door behind her, leaving the two love-birds alone.

Gaara's eyes shot up from his paperwork instantly to look at who spoke. His features lightened seeing her, but his eyes asked 'why'. She rarely called him Kazekage and he liked how she said his name, _Gaara._ He liked how casual she was with him. How close they were... Yumi grinned at his mental questions. Happy. She was absolutely without a doubt happy to see him.

"Didn't know who was in here." She explained moving towards his side table. Her answer made sense. Still, he wanted another greeting besides her professional Kazekage, even if it had been with one of her grins. He nodded, understanding and stood up to eat with her at the side table.

"So how's Gaara?" Yumi removed the bag she had on the bars of the walker. Gaara cleared off the extra paperwork that had somehow found its way onto the small table.

"Holy shit!" Yumi swore, her voice full of surprise. Again his eyes moved to read her body language.

"You can use your hands! Holy shit!" She laughed.

Gaara felt his eyes narrow and his lips tighten. He was trying not to smirk. It was a stupid joke. Of course he could use his hands.

"Can't cheat all the time. People might become suspicious." He informed her, voice without a hint of humor. But he knew she caught the joke, her eyes were laughing even harder.

"The great Kazekage suspicious? Never!" She announced finally moving her laugh to her voice. She began unpacking the bentos she had made. There were three. One for each of them, and one left over if they wanted more. (He noticed, she ate, a lot.)

When she finally stopped grinning over their inside joke, her face settled into a different look. The grin wasn't joking or proud, it was almost _loving_. Her eyes showed like for him.

Gaara found himself diverting his eyes, looking out the window briefly. What did his eyes show? There was no way he was as candid and as expressive as her. Was he properly informing her he liked her, that he found her interesting, that he enjoyed their time? Did she know how he felt? (Did he even know?)

"Ready!" Yumi sat across from him. Instantly one her legs laid such that it touched the side of his.

"Thank you. I know I've been busy lately." Busy was an understatement. There was a possibility of a strong unknown enemy creating another war, or worse, more unpredictable attacks with causalities and no clear way to defend...

"That's ok. I understand. You are doing your best." Yumi dismissed his apologetic tone but did not miss the grim look. Something undoubtedly was going on - she knew it. But she could not seem to stumble upon what. Even though he was the Kazekage and would know, Yumi was not going to ask. Their relationship was not business, and she liked it this way.

"We are dating." He stated, meaning to inform her she too was important. Instantly she smiled back at him.

"I realize this, now. I honestly never thought I'd be dating someone. I still can't believe I'm actually dating someone... But, I'm very glad. I'm glad I met you. I'm happy we are dating." That smile was back, the almost _loving_ one. She had rambled as she often did, her words full of excitement, joy, and happiness.

Gaara didn't know what should be said next. Should he say I love you? It would be bad to say it and not mean it... she had not said it. But still, there was something about how she looked at him - he realized now... he could tell now... she liked him, she _greatly_ liked him.

"Thank you. I'm glad for you too." Gaara found himself replying awkwardly. Glad for her too? That wasn't right!

"I mean, I'm glad we, you..."

Gaara found himself at a loss - words still were a difficult thing to him. Still, he knew what he was saying wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. Gaara just did not know how to say it otherwise.

"What I am trying to say is I wanted you. Ah, not you, physically - not saying I don't want you physic-that you are not attractive, but that... I'm just glad you are ok with me..." Gaara just left it at that. Miserable failure.

Yumi laughed. She didn't mean to laugh at him, but he was trying so hard to say something and she found it rather - cute. His already annoyed look would become even more agitated if he knew she found him cute, Yumi was certain of that, so she simply laughed.

"Sorry - sorry. I like how I'm not the only one who gets lost in words, though usually I get lost because I go off topic easily and talk a lot - but close enough. And I'm not just ok with you. I wouldn't have asked you if we were dating otherwise or be thinking of you like I do. You're more than just ok, you're important - and I like it that we laugh or smirk a lot too." She was still somewhat laughing. Gaara did not know what was the joke. But her laugh and smile were so bright, he didn't mind.

Gaara's mind replayed her words - Important to her. He was important to her...

.

..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

"Rikuto, are we going to the training grounds today?" Yumi hunted down her new training partner for afternoon exercises.

"Rikuto." She repeated knocking on his door.

"Rikuto!" She smacked the door with her palm hard

*click* The door unlocked and she waited for the blind ninja to appear.

"I'm not going today." He answered; his voice sullen.

"Something up?" Yumi cocked her head concerned.

"I just need to be alone." She knew something was wrong from his tone.

"Oh... Ok. Is there something I can do?"

"No. Nothing can be done. The doctors tried and _failed_. I'm going to stay like this, fucking _blind_." The anger in his voice shot out at her.

" I'm sorry, Rikuto. I was hoping the surgery would have helped." Yumi didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, me too." The bitter words were barely heard before the door was shut and quickly relocked.

" I'm going to the training grounds every day, Rikuto. I'll drop by and ask again tomorrow, alright?" She spoke through the door.

Yumi's eyes stayed on the door. There was no answer. And there was nothing she could do for him. If they were fighting an enemy... if there had just been an enemy and not a plague - she would not be in this situation. Maybe even he too would not be... Her mind went over how different things would be if it had been an actual enemy - She would have had full strength, never ended up in a coma, never without mobility in a wheelchair - maybe she could have transferred Rikuto's eyes to herself and then fixed that too... If there had been enemy...

However, there was no enemy. Instead it was her, alone in a hallway and him behind a closed door. Doctors trying to do what they can, but no instant fixes in sight. Even without an enemy, even with choosing not to use her special ability since there was no enemy to use it on, Yumi needed to gain strength. She would just have to keep training like Kurokawa taught her. That was all there was to it. She simply would have to keep trying in her own way, as hard as this way might be.

Solemnly Yumi started moving to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Weakness.<p>

And Frustrated.

It was easier with Rikuto, who was also struggling in their own way, than it was by herself. By herself, she solely focused on how little she was doing compared to had been. Even worse than that was the fact she was training in the hottest time of the day to avoid crowded grounds or embarrassing herself in front of others. She could read their lips talking about her, scrutinizing her. And even worse than that - they were right.

Minawa Yumi, number one body guard, a Jieti-erito member, a captain in the forth ninja war over protection of trade and provisions - was nothing like those at the moment. Instead, she was helpless, hopeless, weak, and frustrated.

"Ahhhhh!" Her hands went to cover her face then wipe the sweat off her brow. Her back was on the hot blazing sand. Her legs sprawled out. Frustration fueled her workout. Again. She needed to do it again.

Her legs moved up quickly and, again, she started her situps. Counting.

50 'situps' - form so poor she hated calling them that, and Yumi rolled over to her stomach, again.

50 'pushups' - most of the time barely off the ground, and Yumi rolled back over

50 'leg raises' - most with one leg stronger than the other, and Yumi struggled to get to her feet

50 'squats' - most not even far enough down to be a squat and Yumi stood to her full height

50 'jumping jacks' - seriously, she should just call them barely hop in place follow by raise hands...

"Can't even do a lunge..." Yumi griped to herself substituting in knee raises instead, using her walker to keep her balance. 'Knee raises' were not at all KNEE height...

At this rate, Yumi would need to rename everything just to be able to do something!

* * *

><p>Hours were passing and the sun and temperature were changing<p>

2 attempt-at-sit-ups, 2 attempt-at-push-ups, 2 attempt-at-leg-raises, 2-don't-get-stuck-squats, 2-pretend-to-jump- "ing" - jacks, and two standing-with-arms-on-walker-moving-leg raises...

Yumi found herself slowly-slowly moving to finish, the last set, the 1 of everything. She was panting once it was done. It wasn't just that she was done, Yumi was on the ground, not trying to move, just-leave-me-here, completed and done with everything, done.

She had taken too long to work out today. _They_ were back, the ninjas who trained in this area. She was just laying there, face down, half resting, half frustrated, when she heard them return. She could catch sections of their conversation coming across the not-nice-enough breeze.

Yumi didn't move despite hearing them mention her name. Instead, she stayed laid face down the sand, feeling the heat of the ground and the heat of the air above. Growing up in the mountain elevation, she was use to cooler, with large evergreens, and water running from snow tops above. But... it had been over 10 years now since she was back there. Over 10 years since her only 'family' died doing the job that caused him to find her in the first place. 10 years since she had a 'home'.

Struggling to get up to her elbows, Yumi ended up making contact with them. Yumi gave them her automatic smile, letting them know she recognized the eye contact that had occurred. Matsuri was the only one she knew, the woman who had been a part of the sub-council group that disliked her... There was another woman in the group who was glaring; she had dark haired and was a bit taller than Matsuri. With them was a black haired man who was older along with a completely covered man and two men who were obviously identical twins - or in a jutsu form...A couple of them glared at her. She knew they disliked her the sub-council had made that part clear but she did not understand why exactly they disliked her so.

As her body slid on the sand unable to move properly, Yumi just rolled over to her back (ungracefully), and laid there. Covering her eyes, she continued 'resting' in dead exhaustion. She could feel their eyes still on her. She probably reminded them of a turtle unable to move after being flipped. Technically, the turtle probably stood a better chance in getting back up and going again than she...

More whispers made their way across the training grounds as they resumed their conversation. Rikuto had informed her that other ninja were apprehensive about her in their village and especially with their kage. Yumi huffed annoyed at her inability. It would be one thing if she could easily hop around and interact with everyone, but with herself being this weak - she was lucky she could interact with those she was already! Also, to simply get to a normal person's strength, she was taking nearly all day either resting or training - where was time for anything else? Nothing was in her favor anymore.

"Hey." An annoyed voice she didn't know spoke to her. Yumi removed her hand she was using to cover her eyes. A couple people from the group were now towering over her.

"Hello." Yumi smiled kindly. At least they were finally coming over to talk to her!

"This is a _ninja_ training ground." The man's flat voice came across harshly.

"_This_ is the hospital recovery section though, right?" She picked up on his hint, but still kept her voice calm and even added a smile. She was talented at smiling even when others weren't. Truly, it was a talent and a very precious skill!

"For _ninjas_." He repeated glaring. More of the group was coming over. They were going to kick her out...

"I have permission from Kimiko-san." Yumi moved to dig in her pockets. Hopefully if they kicked her out, they would physically move her somewhere - because really, she had no strength to even roll again let alone move away.

"Look. you might be dating the Kazekage, but that doesn't mean you get fucking _special_ permission anytime you fucking want." The man snapped and glared.

"I got it before we were dating and it was from Kimiko-san, not the kazekage-san." Yumi clarified confused. Why would she get special permission from the Kazekage? She wasn't even villager anywhere... Oh, that's right - she was now... Still, why would she get special permission? And for what!? She could barely walk properly! What the heck could so do that would be 'special' at this time?

"Fine - but don't go crying to the Kazekage when you get _hurt_ for being in an area for ninjas. You aren't that special or impressive - I don't care what they say. Fuck the kazekage all you want, but know that's nothing compared to having real respect and _strength_." His eyes bore into her before turning harshly away.

Yumi turned her head to watch him go. That was a threat. Worse, she didn't know what people were saying about her and they thought she was _fucking_ their Kazekage. Her eyes cooled as she stared at where they were.

Real respect and strength took time and had to be earned. It would be awhile before she would obtain it, she knew there were no short cuts. Having always been an outside, always being the outsider, she knew she could smile and pretend - make shallow relationships quickly, but real strength and respect took time, effort, and risk. None of those had she really done yet. Was she focusing too much on herself and her own progress? Should she focus on building more relationships?

Her muscles hurt, her body hurt, her brain hurt, but now more than that - her feelings hurt. She knew she was disliked by some, but it still hurt to hear it so bluntly. As a professional, an outsider, someone who wanted to be depended on, she knew she could not snap back. If they had already had a good relationship, maybe could she show her true tongue or if there was no chance of a job or future endures. But now, with Gaara and trying to gain back where she had been before - Yumi needed to take it in stride.

It still hurt.

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

Solemnly Yumi sat in her room cross-legged, quiet, focusing. Her hair no longer dripped from her shower. She was half meditating, half practicing. Physically she was sore and worn out and mentally she had gone through her testing questions, the what-if situations, but she still needed to exercise with chakra too. Unlike others her chakra was not connected to an element, but honestly, she wasn't even sure her chakra was hers. Still, after walking up in a completely weakened no nothing state, she now had accumulated a small amount – at least enough to work with.

She started with her core. She always started with her core. She noted the chakra flows around her vital points, around her secondary points, around the points that were sacrificial if push came to shove. She manipulated the flows once she noted their current movement and energy levels. She moved the natural chakra around her core on purpose. Then she expanded her mental map of herself, reaching outwards towards her legs and arms, to her head and toes. Keeping her breathing constant, in a meditative state, she did the same thing. She noted her vital organs, her vital joints, the weaknesses she had (what point wasn't weak at the moment?), and what little (oh so very little) strength she had. Again, keeping her breathing, she mentally mapped the flows and points. She used the chakra she had to wrap her own sore muscles, to warm and soothe them. Physically she was still worn and sore, but she applied small-minuscule amounts of chakra to attend small injuries and rejuvenate the major limiting fatigue. She did want to use much of her chakra to repair her body as she did not have much…

For a brief moment, her mind snapped out of the meditative state. If there had just been an enemy… if it had actually been _something that she could –_

"No." She spoke out loud shaking the thoughts out of her head. "I won't wish for worse than what was. I'm not going to seek it out."She reminded herself. Sometimes it was hard. Kurokawa had made himself clear when she was growing up – she was not to become a weapon for others, that if she wanted to be a bodyguard and protect people like he did – she could never seek out fights for her own benefit, never kill with a choice otherwise and someone that was being protected unable to run – that he was no longer those things, so she could never be those things…

"_Kawa – If we just find someone, I can…" _That's what the naïve 9 year old her had said.

"_YOU CAN WHAT? Put someone at risk!? Seek out a fight and possible death just because… Don't ever let someone convince you to use your skills for their own selfish benefit, or your own, or even mine. I'll be fine – don't you dare seek out a fight just to heal me. It's not even fatal! You work on bettering your skills and doing well with the challenges given to you. We don't take the easy way and we don't let ourselves become used." _His voice had anger like she had never heard before. The thought of her using her skill, putting herself and others at risk for a reason he did not consider valid infuriated him. He had always warned her about how easy it was to go from protector to killer, from strong to tyrant, from power to corrupted. He himself had grown up in that environment, where you killed first asked questions later. Anything that brought that idea back to him, always caused a great shadow to be cast over him. He wouldn't let her become the same as he was, to be a killer like he had been, to be a murderer and to be used - She had to stick to his rules. Even now, she continued to because she believed them too…

Yumi quieted her selfish thoughts. It was hard. She hadn't been this weak since she was a child and then she had Kurokawa. She thought she had become like him, strong, stable, reliable – but yet here she was, once again, inable. Frustrating.

"Gah!" Yumi shook her own head hard, trying to clear all these thoughts from her head. She needed to focus, go back to practicing, back to the basics. Again, she started to focus on her breathing. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale… again, she began to clear her mind. Inhale, Exhale… again she mentally mapped her body, checking its state and her own mental status. Inhale, Exhale… Again, she checked her chakra, noted it. Inhale, Exhale… again she started to move it, flow it, manipulate it…

She could feel a slight warmth in her clasped hands as she moved her chakra from one arm into her hand and to her other hand and into her other arm, making a circular motion throughout her body with it. She could feel the warmth in her legs as she did the same there too. She then moved to the two circles into a figure eight, covering both her legs and arms with the cross section being within her core. It was an unnatural movement, but one Kawa had taught her long ago – one of the first chakra manipulations she had done. As a child, she couldn't do even the simplest normal things with charka, replacement jutsus, a clone jutsu, so he had started her own the very basics to learn control – meditation, mental mapping, and chakra flows…

***Knock***

A single knock instantly brought her back. Hours, again, had passed.

_Gaara!_ As quickly as her sore body and calmed disposition would let her, Yumi rushed up excitedly opening the door.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a grin. Like at lunch, seeing him just made her happy, she couldn't help but smile. She backed up to let him in her small hospital room. Now out of her meditative state, her stomach was telling her it was nearly 8pm and she had not eaten.

Gaara liked how her eyes lit up and how she was grinning. Even though he was the only one there, it was still hard to believe it was for him. His hand naturally moved towards her as he entered her room. She slowed, so that he could shorten the distance between them. Instantly, yet slow, that distance went to zero as his lips found hers. She pulled back first, a blush showing and another, almost idiotic-overly-happy, grin moved across her lips replacing the kiss with a smile.

"Hi…" Her voice echoed her blush, slight embarrassment, but also a hint of affection.

"Have you eaten?" He asked getting to the point. Yumi shook her head no.

"I know a place." He informed her, his hand moved to touch her waist again as his sand wrapped around them. His sand circled her curves, outlining her from her legs to her hair for him as they transported. He had transported others, even past dates, but to him, she was special. His own feelings were being picked up in the sand as it carefully, gingerly moved them.

"Ok." Yumi found herself saying AFTER the transportation.

Yumi found he had bad tendency of just transporting them or her whenever. Her eyes narrowed at how she had to have sounded stupid speaking after they were already here...

"I can only eat dinner." Gaara informed her.

He had told himself he was not going to see her at all, and cancel any plans they had – but he had changed his mind when seeing her. With the chunin exams coming up quickly and all the correspondences for the meetings that were going to occur, he found himself with so little time… Was a relationship at this time even a good idea? Maybe before was actually better…

"That's ok. I'm just happy to see you." Yumi smiled, her arm naturally going to his. (He had not brought her walker).

With that simple smile and motion, he could not help but believe it was a good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone got any ideas on an enemy? Trying to build that character and at a bit of a loss. Doesn't help the manga seems to be taking a turn in a direction that could completely obliterate my story! :'( That would suck.<strong>

**I know I say this 1,000 times. But please, please, please REVIEW. And if you have ideas on an enemy - PM me! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Rhythm

**Thank you to Awesome and Hannah-chan for the reviews! I was so happy to read them! You guys are going to get a double chapter post! AND in these two chapters are Gaara and Yumi taking their relationship to a new phase - kinda. (Can't give it away!) **

**Anyway. Thank you again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gaara stared hard at the letter placed before him. It was their proof that Yumi was seeing someone else behind his back, <em>Rikuto<em>. His eyes looked up harshly at the 3 women.

"We just don't want you being in the dark." One of the managed to voice under his harsh gaze.

"Tell me exactly where you found this and _who_ wrote it." His voice cold. The letter had been signed Minawa Yumi.

_"Something wrong?" He finally managed to ask her yesterday. There was something under her smile and a sad look she got every now and again that made him worry. At first, he had not dared to ask in case it was about him - but if it was, it would be better said now. He knew he has been a monster. He was used to rejection..._

_"Hm?" Yumi's eyes searched his. He had not stated it clearly like he normally did, almost like he had to force to the question out. Was he worried about something? "What do you mean?"_

_"There's something else you're thinking about." Was all he could manage to say. She probably found out he was a monster or she realized she did not like him that much..._

_"Rikuto... He is a ninja I met in the east wing. He lost his sight, but he use to be in my origami classes. Since I have started to walk, we'd go to the training grounds together... But now that the doctors say he won't regain his sight, he won't join me anymore. I mean, I understand being down, but there are still other things he can do. Fuck, he can even run, and I can't... but I know there's ways I could probably recover fully, and he doesn't have any hope..." Her eyes showed sadness._

_"I knock on his door every morning and evening - leave letters. Half the time now I'm inviting him to other things, cause it's not good to stay holed up all day, but he just yells or doesn't respond. I don't know what to do. No one's hired me for anything so I don't know what I'm supposed to do...You know more about villages - what do you think I should do?" She had been wanting to ask him earlier but he also seemed to be very bothered as of late. And, she knew what bothered him were things he could not talk about with her..._

_Gaara just stared at her. She was kind. Naturally considerate and kind. What bothered her was how she wasn't helping someone else enough. She was truly amazing..._

"Where did you find this and who wrote it?" He asked again coldly.

He already knew of Yumi's bond with Rikuto. Even if they had not made the mistake of signing her last name on the note, he would have known it wasn't her. She spoke so candidly, he knew of nearly all of her bonds with others, and more importantly, her different styles of speech - how she talked when happy, frustrated, professional, candid, embarrassed... He was slowly learning them all to better understand her.

"Uh, that's Yumi's note to the ninja Rikuto. We intercepted their secret love notes!" A desperate cry caused his brows to furrow. He had far more important things to deal with, but falsely accusing someone, especially because they were in a relationship with him, was serious.

He hardened his stare at them, keeping it unblinkingly, boring down into them. This was the look that made everyone (but Yumi) talk.

"Ah. Kazekage-sama, we are devoted to you! Please believe us!"

"She's a supposedly frail and not even able to stand up in the harsh suna sun. She's not here to be a villager, she's just here to trick you!"

" We are trying to look out for your best interests! It might not be that letter, but she is writing him letters!" Finally one admitted.

"If I find out any of you harm or create ill for Yumi-chan, I will have criminal charges placed against you. She is a part of the Jieti Society and must be treated with diplomatic respect and regard. Furthermore, you will not meddle in my relationships with anyone. As your Kazekage, I am more than able to be the judge of others on my own." His words echoed through them, his eyes informed them that without a doubt he was serious.

He purposely mentioned the Jieti society because members of their group were coming for the secret meetings during the Chunin exams. He knew they had no idea what it was, but now they would believe they were dealing with someone who could affect village relations and hopefully they would tell others the same.

"As women of Suna, I expected better out of you. You are dismissed." Guilt and shame came across their faces at his words.

They all quickly scurried away, but not fast enough for him. To Gaara, they never should have came before him in the first place with their low tactics.

Gaara glanced down at the fake note again. _I love you_ was written clearly on it. She had not said that to him, but neither had he said that to her... When was the right time to say it? He'd have to ask Asami, although his brother was due to arrive in a few days too... He'd ask them both.

.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

"_Ssssss."_ Yumi clenched her teeth as the cut emerged on the side of her thigh. Another 'stray' kunai had found its way to her. Of the now six injuries she received since that guy's speech, only 1 had been an actual accident...

Her hand went to the wound. Quickly she took a piece of cloth from her loose shirt and wrapped it up tight. If this kept up, she was going to need to find another training ground. Yumi couldn't understand them, mindlessly hurting someone over a simple dislike. Even worse, they weren't actually talking to her or getting to know her! It was all words being said behind her back, giving her no possibility to change their minds by showing them who she truly was or defending herself!

One of the children in the hospital had called it bullying, when others would cause difficulty for one or different people for reasons unknown. Contrary to what she would do, bullies would never come to those they were bothering with why they were acting that way or what was wrong, causing those who were being bothered to feel helpless... Although Yumi didn't feel helpless exactly, she was not a fan of this situation at all...

"Immature-" Yumi found herself trynig not to swear as she used her limited chakra supply to heal the wound back to normal. She kept the bloody wrap on it and added a limp as she walked away. Maybe if they though she was still injured, they wouldn't throw yet another.

.

"That's the girl?" The ninja watched the scene of the dark haired short woman limping away slowly with a walker...

"Yeah." Baki confirmed.

"Hard to believe considering how weak she is. She can't go very far on foot. However, she's persistent. They say her strength was equal to the Kazekage's before, maybe that's why he became interested in her."

"Doesn't matter. Just keep an eye on her and stop the next kunai or attack that goes in her direction. She hasn't said anything yet about the injuries she's been getting, but I do not want to know what would happen if our Kazekage finds out his own ninja are targeting the person he's in a relationship with."

"I can see how that could end badly..." The mask nin replied. The girl pretty much was in the training grounds every afternoon and she could not run around large areas so it made her an easy watch.

.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

"Sorry I'm late." Yumi apologized as Gaara opened his door. She had taken off the bandage before knocking - but did not have time for anything else. She had gotten carried away 'training', if she could call it that.

He knew she had come here directly from the training grounds, it was hard not to tell. Her hair was tangled, there was dirt from her legs to her chin, and she was wearing her exercise clothes, chest fully wrapped...

"It's fine." Gaara eyed her, not sure if it was actually fine. He wanted to tell her not to push herself too hard, but how hard could someone that was using a walker even push themselves?

"Heh." Yumi brushed back her bangs, suddenly feeling out of place with how she was. She shouldn't have lost track of time like that. Gaara turned and moved towards the kitchen, they both had already. They were going to watch a movie again tonight.

"You should use the shower. Let me show you." He changed his mind on his earlier statement. She _needed_ a shower.

"Oh...kay..." Yumi glanced at him at the thought of using _His shower_.

"Ok." She repeated more confidently. It was just a shower.

...

Yumi showered quickly. She could stand on her own so nothing special from him was needed. Her muscles screamed at being sore again today, but the water temperature was helping to sooth their complaints. Something normal, like showering in a closed room with a locked door, shouldn't feel embarrassing, awkward, or nerve-wracking, but it was. Quickly, so quickly and efficiently she washed.

He had given her clean pants of his, an undershirt, and an over shirt. As she dried, she looked at the clothing. Two shirts, at first she had wondered why, but now she realized... she had no clean underwear. If she put back on the old, she'd smell of sweat and dirt again. Essentially, she was going to be naked under his clothes!

Yumi glanced in the mirror. Her black wet hair dripped down her nude back and chest. Her green eyes nervous and happy at the same time. A faint blush had already made its way across her face. Trying to not focus on how quickly her confident demeanor crumbled with him, she brushed back her bangs before resuming drying her hair. Last thing she needed was water marks accenting her nude body under his clothing even more.

...

Gaara waited in the living room. To keep his mind from going to the naked Yumi in his house, he simply continued with work. She had taken a short shower, but was taking longer to dry off than he had expected. Glancing at the clock, he hoped she would not mind another late night. While he was often up late without issue, she tended to call it a night nearly the same time in the evening except for the movie once...

"Thank you for letting me borrow your shower..." Yumi's voice finally came out. She didn't say anything about the clothes she was naked underneath of...

In a swirl of sand, his paperwork vanished and his eyes quickly moved to meet hers. Her hair was damp against the over shirt. A hint of white beneath it showed she was wearing the undershirt too and with her chest size the way it was, he knew she did not re-wrap herself. His pants were a bit long on her but they hung to her hips and ass nicely. He found himself attracted to her physique instantly. She looked so much better in his clothes than she had earlier...

"Here." His sand curved around her, transporting her to him instantly - next to him, against him.

"Ah, thank you." Her voice held none of her normal confidence. She tried not to blush. Yumi was overly aware of _his_ clothes and what she didn't have under them...

"You're welcome." His reply normal. He didn't seem to notice the implication. Instead, he moved his sand to put the move in while he moved himself such that she was nearly laying into his arms. Gaara dimmed the lights as her hand moved to meet his, her body tentatively moved to fit into his.

"Thank you." She repeated even quieter more to herself.

Yumi trusted him. She liked him. Yumi felt spoiled by him. It was a bit embarrassing, she had become independent at 13 after Kurokawa's death, wandering randomly from place to place, working hard at each and every job. She had never had a relationship like this before...

"I've never dated before... so if I do something not right or strange, please let me know and tell me how it's done." Her voice barely above the introduction to the move.

"I know. I don't mind how you are." Came his response. Gaara frowned at his response, it was not quite what he wanted to say. He more than minded how she was, she fascinated him, made him intrigued, amused, feel spoiled...

"Thank you." She repeated for a third time, secretly happy.

They both settled into place and began watching the movie. Yumi's eyes locked onto the movie. Her body was sore and the shower felt good. She had not done her chakra or mental exercises today, focusing so much on physical. She was tired, but she did dare fall asleep next to him.

Watching the movie, she'd stay awake. Tangled into him, she _had to_ stay awake. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't dare to.

Yumi focused on the movie.

* * *

><p>Gaara felt a ripple in his sand during the movie. It wasn't quite in his sand, but his chakra. Was the enemy attacking now? He tensed slightly but did not want to wake Yumi who was cuddled against him, asleep.<p>

His body was on alert as he felt his own chakra move not of his accord. The ripples were growing, at first barely noticeable and now rhythmic and definitely there. The chakra moved into his core, then outward, inward and then towards Yumi... Gaara turned his head to look at the sleeping woman against him in a new light. Her hair was no longer damp. From how she had walked to the shower and came out, she was extremely sore or tired. She had no signs of scars, and her unwrapped chest was covered by the two shirts he had provided for her. Yumi's own hand had moved to hold him closer to her when she had initially drifted off. That hand was still there, she was next to him, sleeping deeply.

The chakra moved in sync, back and forth, in and out... with the inhale and exhale of Yumi's breathing. This was not an enemy, it was her.

In the soothing rhythm, his chakra pulsed with her breath, moving slightly. He could feel some of it leave his body where she was touching him and then return, as if it no longer was confined to just himself, but now would go through her too. Gaara didn't move to wake her, the pulsing movement was not harmful, just small ripples. The small amount of chakra that wasn't returning to him from her was minuscule. Plus, she was sleeping...

Gaara noticed the sand in his gourd set off to the side was not pulsing. Curious, he moved his fingers and directed a length of sand out till it was almost to him. No matter how close it moved or how he controlled it, only the chakra in his body and his sand armor were following Yumi's breathing. Gaara moved the gourd sand closer till finally it touched his own hand. Instantly the chakra movement went down the sand's length and into the gourd as well. Everything now had the same rippling, the rhythmic pulsing, back and forth, in and out, inhale to exhale. He disconnected the link and the pulsing in the gourd's sand stopped. It was only the chakra in some form of linkage to her that was moving.

Gaara closed his eyes. They had not talked about chakra use. He had not mentioned to her that he had been a monster, his sand attacks, or even his fighting style, and she had not mentioned what type of jutuses she used. Other than the transfer jutus she had used to take the plague out of others bodies and place it in herself, similar to Chiyo's life transfer jutus, he had not seen her use any at all. He had not even witnessed her practice any hand signals...

He didn't mind this. Although, he did have questions...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Her body started to wake. She started to stir.

"Morning." Gaara hadn't moved.

He did normally did not properly sleep anyway. Besides, he had never heard from Kankuro, Temari, or anyone what to do in this situation. There were dates of his before who had "fallen asleep" on him but they were never actually sleeping. She had been. And even with the pulsing of his own chakra by her, he didn't mind it.

Yumi jolted up her eyes full of panic and guilt. She fell asleep next to him and it was morning! _SHIT ! _She would be Suna enemy number one if she drained their Kazekage of all his chakra! Let alone the end of him liking her!

His eyes looked at her, wondering why she was so panicked. He seemed _normal_.

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Gaara explained. She looked guilty and half-fearful, like she had done something wrong. However, he had checked it several times over, the pulsing that had occurred was not threatening in anyway.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." Yumi made her voice sound normal. She moved to stand. Her sore muscles no longer sore but back to strength. He stood at the same time. He was acting normal. It was like this was actually normal, that she was _normal_.

He still had his chakra... somehow. But, from feeling her own body, she knew her own level had increased again. She had taken some. Was her growing chakra, from him all this time? No... she was being careful. She was always careful.

"I need to get going to work." Gaara informed her, observing her. She was more calm from how she had awoken. He had questions, but now was not the time. He was running late.

"Sorry." Was the only thing she could think to say.

Maybe, she shouldn't be in a relationship. What was she thinking anyway, that they would date, like each other, and live like normal people? HA! Her!? She never believed she was capable even mentally liking someone like that before. Maybe it was better to pull out now. Go back to her jobs. Contact the society...

Gaara watched her, unsure what he should do next.

_"You can't just leave her like that!" Temari snapped at Kankuro again._

_"Why not? She's fine, she knows I'll be back soon." He explained. He was leaving for a mission._

_"You just said she half panicked since her brother died on a mission..." Temari repeated his earlier statement for him._

_"Yeah, but she calmed down and we're all good." Kankuro grinned brushing her off._

_"I just hope you let her know for certain you care and are planning on seeing her after..." Temari sighed. Idiot brother.._

_"It will be fine. Of course she knows."_

_..._

_"She started seeing someone after I left! She thought I wasn't serious!" Kankuro groaned and took another drink._

_"Told ya so." Temari rolled her eyes._

_"Hey! I'm hurting here!" _

_"No one can just assume feelings, especially not with civilians and villagers. Sheesh, even knowing what another shinobi is thinking is difficult and at least then we have similar lifestyles..." She turned away. _

Gaara now felt that Temari hadn't fully been talking about Kankuro, but he had no experience in those matters. At that time, he already had a difficult time with just work relationships and secretaries. Even now, what did he know about dating?

Although he was nearly out the door, he turned back to her. She smiled, the automatic one she tended to give. What if they weren't on the same page right now? The way she had jolted looking guilty and half-fearful, almost as if she was waiting for him to react to something.

_"He kissed me. And we were good again." The annoying woman's voice came through his office again. _

The phrase had been said by one of his past, extremely less productive secretaries. But, maybe that was what Temari had been talking about... He didn't know, but he preferred her full smiles or embarrassed blushes to the automatic one he was getting now, especially with the semi-troubled look in her eyes. She was on edge, maybe because of those pulses. Chakra was something they hadn't talked about yet...

Yumi stood there waiting to follow him out. He was staring at her oddly. But why wouldn't he, he know knew. Worse, she could have taken all of his chakra! And he was a kage! And she liked him!

Gaara closed the distance between them quickly. Gingerly his hand went to her face.

Yumi looked up at him. She could have hurt the person she liked. She was always so careful, but when she was tired - when she slept because she was tired... she had no conscious control.

His pale teal eyes searched hers; giving her no hint to his thoughts. Slowly his head moved towards hers, his eyes closed. Yumi responded in like, all her worries moving to the back of her mind with the only thought upfront was the acknowledgement that he was going to kiss her. They were in a relationship. Kissing.

His lips met hers, she breathed through her nose. He held the kiss. She held the kiss. He liked her. He still liked her. That's what this meant right? She was kissing him back, her arms holding him as well, her hands grasping his robes. She liked him. That's what she was trying to tell him.

"Tonight, again. Alright?" The kiss had ended. He did not speak in full sentences. He had a bad habit of that.

"Ok. Thank you." She responded. Should she apologize again?

"Stay here if you want. My home is open to you. Stay as long as you want. This is a key." His sand grabbed his spare key for him. He rarely needed any key anyway. She simply nodded. He wanted to kiss her again, but he needed to go. On instinct he kissed her forehead and left, teleporting himself away.

Gaara was running late today. Hopefully, though, just hopefully he had done a good enough job conveying his feelings, making things ok. He hadn't liked seeing that half panicked look of hers, like she had done something terribly wrong.

"You have a meeting in three-" Asami's voice rang clear as he moved by her desk, handing him papers instantly.

"I know. I'm not staying late tonight. Make sure everything is adjusted for that." He responded not looking at her.

"Got it." Asami knew his office demeanor better than anyone else. She always seemed to adjust to him.

Inside his own office, Gaara paused. What was that last night? He looked at the hand she had held while sleeping. Could she control the chakra of others?

His mind wandered a bit. From how she had jolted up, he knew she was aware of the possibility something had happened, if not everything that had happened. Her look though, made it seem like it was something actually severe. If she had never dated before... If she hadn't had a home or family since nearly 13 years of age... then maybe she was avoiding exactly that which occurred. Maybe she had never slept near someone before... he had been mostly alone, so he knew it wasn't impossible...

Gaara had questions.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi found the day to be torturous. He had to have questions. She just didn't know what she'd say. Usually she simply would tell someone she was a Jieti-erito, as if being one of the elite was the reason for her special ability. Never did she go into details outside of the society. Even inside of the society it was only a select few who she had somewhat told more-or-less, while everyone else learned by association or did not know at all...

Growing up, Kurokawa always instructed her to be careful, be careful who knew, be careful of how she took chakra, be careful who was around her, to be the utmost careful. Not only could she take chakra, but life force as well...

As a child, she always wanted to be able to take it from any of his enemies and give it to him - but he hated such ideas. He wanted her in no actual fights, ever. After he died, she learned more about herself - that when sleeping, she could drain a person of their chakra entirely. Accidentally, she had done it to 6 of her Jieti allies, 4 of which were because they didn't believe her or the others who knew.

Just how was she going to say this? _"Oh by the way Gaara, you're dating a parasite."_?

Would he still like her? Would he understand?

'_How did I let myself fall asleep!?'_ Yumi scolded herself. She could go days, weeks, and even over a month without sleeping on a job. Sure her mental state would become a bit frayed, but she was always still able. The major problem was, she wasn't on a job. And she liked him. She trusted him. She felt comfortable around him. Leaving herself unguarded, to injure him.

What was she going to do? How would she answer his questions? He had to have questions. She was certain he had questions...

The other thing Yumi couldn't figure out, was just how she _didn't_ drain his chakra. As far as she knew, she had never drained Kurokawa's as well. At least, he never had mentioned such a thing growing up. Kurokawa only mentioned for her to be careful of when she was not conscious or not in control. Sometimes she considered the possibility he could have lied to her to protect her from how she was hurting him, but she fully believed she had not done those things to him... There had always been times where he had to carry her while she slept, where they would travel for some reason briefly and he would keep her close, or just him being the over protective father he was. In all those times, he never seemed drained, despite the leech she actually was. She never knew his secret...

Did Gaara know Kurokawa's secret to not being drained!? Maybe there was hope for them if he did...

This was the first time she found someone of interest... Someone she wanted to be closer to, stay a little closer to. She couldn't just run away. That's not what they did in normal relationships, right? Yumi had to figure out how to communicate what she was with him, and hopefully it would be ok. Hopefully.

Maybe he didn't even know. He hadn't been drained, right? Somehow, he had his chakra...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you get a chance!<strong>

**Again, I have it set up for guest AND I just finally realized that the reviews where I can't find the profiles of those who reviewed, are not people who have deactivated their account after reading my story, but names guests typed in on their own! Ha-ha. I'm a smart one...**


	18. Chapter 18: Wait!

**"KAZEKAGE-sama!"** Asami finally snapped after being called and then dismissed again for 'nothing'.

Gaara's eyes showed a surprise to her reaction. She had always been professional.

"This is the 5th time you have called me in here today with 'nothing'. Now, you either have something to say or you need to stop summoning me." She laid it out bluntly, pissed. With the increased work due to the chunin exams and soon to be visitors, she had no time for petty childish antics.

"My apologies Asami. It's something that I should handle myself. You're dismissed." Gaara looked at the door she was about to go out. He wanted to ask her what how he should approach Yumi with his questions. The way she woke up this morning was still fresh in his head. But, he did not believe he should share the chakra pulsing information until he found out more about it from her...

"Thank you _Kazekage_-sama." Asami bowed with a huff, purely annoyed. Whatever it was he was re-summoning for had to do with _Yumi_. She knew it. The two of them were the densest couple she had ever seen and whatever new hurdle they couldn't get past, she was about ready just shove them through it herself!

Gaara watched his now aggravated secretary leave. He considered summoning her back again. Maybe she would know what he should do to make Yumi not show that look again and also answer his questions. But, after hearing her voice - he didn't dare.

Yumi's ability was not his secret to share, (as long as it was no threat to the village.) He knew what it was like to be different and alone. Maybe it was that ability, the pulsing, that she had traveled so much before, worried about staying in one spot, or something. Gaara had not told her about his past or abilities either... Maybe he would do that first, show that he understood. However, they weren't really the same. He had been a killer and she a protector. If anything, he was worse and there was a chance she would no longer want to be in a relationship with someone who once destroyed so easily what she desired to protect - other's lives.

He only had a few hours left until he wanted to leave work - until he saw her again. He needed a plan or idea.

Sighing he summoned Asami again. Maybe she could get Matsuri for him...

* * *

><p>"I got summoned to be dismissed!" Matsuri complained leaving the office. Asami smirked instantly.<p>

"Join the club. At least it's not the 7th time for you." She replied sharply, extremely pissed off.

"Do you know what's up?" Matsuri eyed Asami.

"It's Gaara-sama, who knows?"

"Still, it was strange, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I was wrong - maybe they aren't dating yet..." Asami stated more to herself.

"Him and that Yumi chick!?" Matsuri's voice went high.

"Everyone knows he likes her, but she's denser than the Suna wall. He could put posters up exclaiming he likes her and I still doubt she'd get it." Asami sighed. If she had been trying to date Yumi, she'd probably just give up by now and take up drinking instead. It would be easier.

"Yumi's the one pursing him! She snuck in to Suna just for that purpose!" Matsuri exclaimed annoyed. There was no way their Kazekage liked that foreigner.

"Are you stupid? He visited her in the hospital daily. He's the one who schedules all their lunches and dinners. Everyone else would love to believe he's interested in them after just one meal - everyone but Yumi. Three months of meals and scheduled dates, and she doesn't think they are dating... Though... I wonder why I got a raise then..." Asami glanced towards the Kage's office. Something wasn't right. She was certain they were finally dating. FINALLY!

"What do you mean raise?" The younger brunette eyed the golden amber haired woman.

"For doing my job so well and keeping up with his work schedule and scheduling time with Yumi. Seriously, it's public knowledge that he's pursuing her." Asami half-lied. She did not want to be public fan-girl enemy number 2.

"Well if she knows her place, she should just stay out of it."

"Do you want to break the Kazekage's heart? And what does it matter to you? You have a boyfriend."

"I was his first, remember! And he was my Kage, it does matter to me."

"Hn. It would blow if people told you who to date. Besides, unlike you, I trust my Kage's judgment."

"I trust Gaara-san!" Matsuri's hand came down on the table hard.

"_Really_?" Asami eyed Matsuri hard. After being called in to the Kazekage's office 7 times, for _it's nothing, _she was looking to bite someone's head off, and she just found the perfect target...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hey." He found her, finally. Yumi's eyes looked up from the ground. She was seated in a child's swing.

"Hi... How was your day?" She smiled automatically. Hopefully his day had been more productive than hers. With being unsure if he knew or not... Or had some secret to not being drained or not, Yumi was unable to meditate, let alone even keep her mind off of their relationship for a single moment. She was going through every situation she could think of with them, coming up with no clue for what was best to do next.

"Difficult - there ended up being a fight outside my office." His ears were still ringing from their yelling.

"A fight! Was someone attacked?" Yumi misunderstood instantly.

"No. Just a _mild_ disagreement. They wouldn't tell me what it was over. But that's done now, never to happen again." His voice grew cold for a moment recalling how angry he had been to have screaming outside of his door.

"Oh. Well I'm glad no one was hurt." A kind smile crossed her face naturally. She was back to being relaxed around him. Gaara stood while she stayed seated.

He wanted to go some place private - to talk.

"Would you... be interested in seeing my cacti garden?" He offered. Being in his backyard, it would be just the two of them.

"The one out your patio door?" Yumi asked, eyes lighting up. She had seen it through the door once, but hadn't asked about it.

"Yes."

"Sure!" She rose to her feet, smiling.

Yumi grinned happily. A huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. He didn't seem like he was suspicious of her, meaning he hadn't noticed last night. Yumi no longer needed to figure out how to say it. She no longer would risk losing their relationship.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"This is Parodia magnifica" Yumi looked at him instead of the ball cactus and listened. Like the other names, it rolled off his tongue with such ease. She could tell he took great care in his garden.

"Kalanchoe tysiflora, Mammillaria hahniana, S. polyancistrus, Xerophyta retinervis, Glandulicactus matsonii, Echeveria mauna loa, and this... this is Cintia knizei. It will bloom in a week." He gently touched the plant. Yumi noticed that particular one was needleless where as many of the others did have spines.

She smiled kindly. Rarely did he show this side to him, though she knew there were many things he was interested in.

"I know this is not interesting, but thank you for listening." Gaara wasn't sure what to say.

When other dates had asked for a tour, they oo-ed and aw-ed mostly asking which would bloom with what colors. Yumi however, had only asked what they were and which ones he liked best. He had gone through all the names to her, but now was unsure what to say next.

"No. I like this. Thank you for showing me and going through them with me! I don't know if I'll remember their names... but I like them. " She grinned, looking a bit closer at one of the ones he had called a Eulych-something. It was a taller lumpy green one with a single thick needle on each bump.

Gaara's eyes did not look at this 'garden', but her. The strands of hair not in her loose ponytail were falling forward as she bent over to look at the cacti closer. Her baggy clothes moved with her and now outlined her back and butt.

"Would you , sit here with me a bit?" The voice was his, but he didn't realize he had spoken. He still was unsure how to approach the subjects he wanted to know about - and yet, that question had come from him. Whether he knew what he wanted to say or not, they needed to talk. That much he was certain of.

"Sure." Yumi smiled now looking over at him. Somehow the cacti garden made him seem more handsome. She smiled somewhat awkwardly as such thoughts caused her to draw attention to herself.

"Thank you." Gaara helped her to his lowly backyard bench that faced his tended garden. He promptly sat right next to her, the space between them barely existent.

In his mind he was still thinking of what to say. How could he say it?

...Who he was, who he had been, was no secret. If she did not know already, she would find out soon. Also, he was curious about last night. But, if she wasn't going to tell him - he at least should tell her. Then in her own time, she could tell him. Still - he wasn't sure where to begin... He owed it to her at least, so she would not be unknowingly in relationship with an ex-monster. He did not wish to begin, but he knew he needed to. He had to.

Yumi could feel the air around them change...

Her nerves started to react, but she forced herself to calm. Did he know? He didn't know, right? This morning she was certain he knew... but then, if he knew wouldn't he have brought it up right away? He hadn't, he wasn't now... Maybe he was preparing to. If he did, would it still work out between them? Maybe he just wanted to use her - no, she was Jieti-erito not a tool and he wasn't like that. Maybe he wanted to hire her... If he hired her, there would be no more of them. He knew, didn't he? He had questions for her. She was certain he had questions for her. So many questions she wouldn't know how to answer. So many 'hows' she would not be able to explain. What would she say?

"When I was younger...  
>I was considered a monster...<br>I had been born with a demon in me, killing my own mother in childbirth. I didn't know how to control it.  
>I lived with my uncle though the whole village was scared of me - even my own father. He sent people to kill me, including my uncle,<br>and I killed them, including my uncle... " He spoke in segments, as he normally did, words falling out one after another. Memories he did not like visiting. Memories of someone else.

"I had this -" He pointed to his forehead. "so I would remember to only love myself...  
>...I thought my sense of being alive was killing others.<br>I was not like how I am now. I cared nothing for others lives." He was thinking of her response, just that this was something he needed to say. She was a bodyguard, he an ex-monster. There would be no more of them after this.

Yumi's brain barely registered what he was saying. She heard the words, but had been so caught up in her own thoughts about something entirely different than what he was speaking about now - it was hard to switch gears. Slowly, she realized he was not talking about her, but himself. Gaara was talking about his own past, killing his uncle, killing others... Her hand slowly moved to his. He wasn't showing hurt from his own words, but seemed detached, as if he was talking about another person. Not himself.

"I do not blame my father...  
>If someone threatened my village like I had, I would probably do the same...<br>I never met my mother. During the 4th ninja war, I saw my father and he told me she loved me - but she never saw how I was.  
>My father told me that my uncle loved me, even though he knew how I was...<br>If it hadn't been for Naruto, I may have never changed... but I cannot bring back those I killed.  
>I worked hard to be accepted, to try to form bonds, become a Kage and protect others with my strength - but there are still those who fear me and despise me.<br>I cannot hate them. I don't know if I believe if I should be forgiven. " His voice held no emotion and yet so much sorrow. He hurt for who he was, he felt less-than. He knew he was less than...

"I wanted to tell you this since you are not from Suna or the ninja world. You may not know it and if you did, I wanted to tell you myself. Let you know who you are actually in a relationship with. I do not want to deceive you. I'm a monster for what I have done." Gaara finished his final thought and looked to her.

For once, her expressive face showed no emotion. He could not see what she was thinking, only that she was listening intensely. Gaara had no idea to her thoughts, though of course she would hide them. She was someone who protected others, had wanted to always protect others - and he had originally only wanted to hurt those around him, even those he only met once... They were not compatible.

"I understand if you do not wish to be in a relationship with me anymore..." Gaara spoke first giving her a way out. She probably didn't know how to say he wasn't who she thought he was.

This sparked Yumi into action instantly. He hurt, although he had spoken like it was someone else, like he was detached, she knew it hurt. More so, those things were past things, before her, things from back when he was a child. Children needed care, who could say where or how she would have ended up if it wasn't for Kurokawa, a man she loved like a father, who probably killed hundreds, certainly more than the red haired man before her. AND! Just who was he to decide for her, to _understand_ if she no longer wished for a relationship!

Yumi's hand held his tighter. Her eyes met his, not with anger, sadness, or hurt, but with strength and care. She moved off the bench letting go of his hand, briefly standing, and turned to face him. Her legs moved to either side of him, kneeling on the bench, practically sitting on him. Her hands went to his face instantly, holding it to make sure he was looking at her for when she spoke.

"We can't undo the past, and how we are today is attached to that. With so much out of our control, we can only deal with what we are given... Don't decide for me my choice. If you don't want us, then I will respect that - but I like you and I'm happy for us. I'm thankful you show me your garden, like to eat with me, watch movies, and tell me things like this. Don't think I'll dislike you for something done long before me, back in the past..." Yumi moved to hug him, to hold him. Her eyes informing him she was going to say something more.

Yumi's mind moved to think how to express what she wanted to say. So many people never got second chances, so many people hurt for mistakes and so many people were simply born into the wrong place or wrong time or worse- it was forced on them. So many people ended up in terrible situations not of their choice. It hurt them, one way or another it hurt them and she knew it. Yumi knew those things were always hard to talk about, explain. She had learned that from growing up with Kurokawa and seeing her father-figure struggle with his past...

"Thank you for telling me something like this, to know more about you. But! I do not think you are a monster at all, but so very impressive. I like how you are and that includes the past you have with you." She cared for him and she wanted to make sure he knew she was thankful for him sharing such personal-hard-to-share- information with her. Yumi wasn't sure if she was saying exactly what she wanted to say, but she wanted to make sure he knew how much she cared for him. She liked him.

Slowly she moved forward. Her eyes on his lips. She cared for him. She wanted to let him know just how much she cared for him... She kissed him. Knees on either side of him, practically in his lap, she leaned forward, initiating the action for the first time, and kissed him. Deeply, lovingly, honestly, kissed him. Yumi liked this man. She now understood how a kiss was to feel. It was not lips to lips, skin to skin. It wasn't just holding ones breath or breathing through the nose. It was heartfelt. It was attraction. It was affection...it was an addiction.

Gaara returned the kiss. Feeling even more for her now than he did before. His hands wrapped around her. His body felt a deep impulse for her. What she had said, the look in her eyes, had sunk into him deeply.

She went from kissing him to kissing him back

He kissed her and kissed her again even deeper. His hands on her back, her hands gingerly touching him. He kissed her even more... Kami, he _wanted_ her.

His sand, again, was doing what it normally did... Yumi found herself with her back on the bed and him on top.

They were kissing again. His body supported above her with his legs on either side of her. He was directly over her, with her body touching his as they kissed, her back on the _bed_.

He kissed her again and she kissed back. His hands starting to wander over her clothes. Feeling the curve of her waist, the narrow of her shoulders, and then to the skin of her face. Her own hands grabbed his robes, not sure what to do but return the kiss. Awkwardly, she moved one to embrace him, feel his back, his broad shoulders.

He kissed her again and then kissed her neck.

Gaara's mind tumbled. How many times had he been with a woman before her? 4? The first two not really counting because he did not know what had went on or what they were wanting... Could he lead it? With her, with how much he wanted her, he was sure he could figure it out. His sand armor had already retreated, his own hands touching her soft skin, wanting more.

His mind spiraled. Why did she wear so many layers? Why was she so covered! His hands slipped to the hem of her shirt, moving under it to feel the skin of her waist. She inhaled and he kissed her. She returned his kiss.

Intoxication, that was the only word to describe how he felt. Although never understanding getting drunk with alcohol, he knew she was pure intoxication to him. He had said everything to her, and yet she had not given him a look of pity or fear. Instead, she had held him, told him she cared for who he was now, kissed him. Yumi had kissed him on her own for the first time.

His hands started to move her clothing up a bit, his sand started to help. Gaara was kissing her again. He _wanted_ her. Gaara _wanted_ her, his hand moved upwards under her shirt.

"Uh, wait..." Yumi's voice finally found itself.

Kissing was one thing. Even kissing in the bed was ok. Being close together was ok. His arms around her was ok - but her clothes coming off... _that_ she wasn't sure about yet.

Yumi wasn't use to his arm around her, yet - let alone one up her shirt!

Yumi had been self conscious enough when naked in _his_ _clothes_. Just how could she handle being actually naked!? Yumi wasn't ready for that. She knew she wasn't ready. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, that he was going to hurt her, but simply that... she was not ready...

"Wait..." She repeated. Yumi did not want him to dislike her, but was not ready to go any further...

Physically frustrated, a sensation he had never quite known before, Gaara found himself grinding to a halt. She had said to wait.

Although he couldn't quite understand and her voice wasn't exactly confident, Gaara knew to stop and not to continue... she had asked him _to wait._

Gaara was not going to push it. Too many incidents had crossed a council where a guy (or female ninja) had pushed a woman (or man) past what they wanted.

Gaara shifted himself just slightly so she wouldn't notice... Gaara did not know what to do about his _lower region_, at moment. He knew better than to mention it or bring it to her attention. He'd have to figure out how to fix it _later._

"I'm sorry." Yumi found herself saying, seeing him stop because of her. Yumi was stopping him, even though he wasn't going to hurt her... even though he liked her and this was a normal part of a relationship... But, she just wasn't ready yet... She just wasn't...

While he had been with others before (not much, and the interactions had transpired mostly due to their actions not his...), Yumi had not. He knew that; she had explained that.

"It's fine. I want you to tell me what you feel and are thinking. Please." He looked her in the eyes. He meant it about this and about her hopefully telling him about the pulsing chakra. Gaara did not want to force her to do anything, ever...

"Thank... you..." She felt extremely bashful...

"Let me kiss you?" He asked boldly, looking straight in to her eyes.

Yumi managed a nod. She could do that, at least. A deep blush was already beautifully spread across her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19: Complicated

**Sorry for the slow update, lost my train of thought for a moment. Trying to get from Point C to F, so you know how that is. Anyway I don't own Naruto just the original characters in this story and the plot line! Enjoy!**

Gaara sat in his office. He had _dreamed_ last night. He had dreamed of Yumi like she was yesterday, legs on either side of him _in his bed, chest not wrapped, moving..._

He had dreamed of her _under him_. And him, on top of_ her. _Because of his dreams, he was finding himself feeling rather _wanting_... almost a bit _energetic_, but also completely... physically_... frustrated. _

Was this something normal to feel in relationships? Never before, with any of his other bonds he had made did he feel like _this__._ Desperate to put this new found_ energy_ to a more productive use, Gaara focused on work. He found he was able to do work much quicker with knowing the sooner he got it done, the sooner he would see her again.

However, he knew what he currently physically wanted, what he mentally believed, and what she was comfortable with - were very diverse complex things.

Why were relationships so _complicated_?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Yo bro, I'm back!" Kankuro couldn't help but announce his return as he walked in Gaara's office. This was the longest he had not been around his younger brother since the 4th ninja war. Actually this last time, might have been longer than that if he took time to count the days.

"Welcome back. I am glad you were safe. What was the report of the mission?" Gaara rose to greet his brother, half in a work mindset.

Kankuro had been a part of a inter-village group to look for this possible new enemy and gain information.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! We have a meeting over that in an hour. I'm here as your big brother back in town... completely and utterly ready to give his little brother_ dating advice._" A massive (almost scary) grin landed on Kankuro's face.

"You know?" Gaara instantly responded, although this saved him from having to figure out how to tell his siblings himself.

"I'm not sure who doesn't know at this point. You two are all the Suna nin and villagers are talking about." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

"I really wish they wouldn't..."

"You can't blame them, you are their Kage after all."

"I know. I wasn't expecting to-" Gaara paused, unsure of the words he was looking for. Find someone? Date? (He had dated before...) Like her? Want her? He didn't know which to say, so just let the sentence dropped with that.

"So-" Kankuro eyed his little brother. "you sleep with her yet?"

Gaara's eyes locked on to Kankuro's . He kept his sand mask perfectly still. Technically, she had fallen asleep once, but Gaara knew that was not what his brother was asking...

Normally, Gaara always found himself asking his brother questions, especially when dating someone Questions on what to do, when to do something, how to... Whille Kankuro was away, Gaara had found himself wanting to ask him many things- but now he didn't know if that was appropriate to ask

"You want to sleep with her?" Kankuro changed his question around, seeing no response from his little brother.

"We are dating." Gaara replied automatically, as if it answered the question.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes."

Kankuro's eyes showed shock. The simple one word answer surprised the shit out of him! Gaara had directly irrefutably stated something!

Gaara rarely expressed direct feelings of like or preference, especially to those he dated in the past. He responses were like how he answered the want to sleep with her question, a statement of fact about the situation showing no personal opinion... He couldn't believe what he just heard!

"Well, does she know about our past?" Kankuro asked tentatively, regaining his composure. He did not want his brother to see his heart broke.

"I told her." Gaara responded, feeling the weight off his shoulders from when he had thought that she would not want to be with after she heard it.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how's she take it?" _Duh!_ It didn't matter if his little brother had told her, but more so how Yumi reacted!

"She thanked me."

"Thanked you? For what?" Now Kankuro was confused again.

"Telling her."

"Oh. That's kind of strange..." Kankuro wasn't sure what to think about that at all. Why'd she thank him?

"She said she doesn't think I'm a monster."

"That's great!" Kankuro grinned finally getting an answer that made sense.

"And she kissed me."

"That's wonderful. The Kazekage's got himself a girlfriend!" Kankuro's hand went to Gaara's shoulder. His smile was huge.

"After, I took her to the bed and we kissed more. I started to do what you're supposed to do but she said wait... Has that happened to you too? Everyone before, tried to take me to their own bed in days. Yet, we've been officially dating for several weeks...plus everything before, and she's not..." Gaara tried to explain it in full - well his version of 'in full'. Kankuro's mind quickly tried to connect the dots that weren't being said. Kankuro knew a question was coming.

"What does one do? I've never felt like this before." Gaara finally asked directly.

"So, she kissed you right?" Kankuro's mind tried to put together the earlier half sentences.

Gaara nodded.

"And after she followed you to your bed, and then she got cold feet, huh?" Kankuro grinned happy to help his little brother. It was normal for women sometimes to get nervous. It was normal for guys too, though Kankuro never had _that_ problem.

"I teleported us. It's faster." Gaara corrected his brother nonchalantly.

"Heh." Kankuro paused. Gaara teleporting her and her coming with him into the bedroom of her own accord, where two entirely different things.

"Was she ok with being in your bed?" He carefully asked, wondering if his little brother had accidently gotten ahead of himself and went too far...

"She didn't seem to mind. She hugged and kissed me. When I moved my hand to remove her shirt though, she said wait."

"And you stopped?" Kankuro was half worried to hear the answer.

Gaara's eyes hardened instantly at the question.

"Of course." He knew he had been a monster, but he wasn't _that_ type of monster.

"And then she left?" Kankuro asked, certain that was going to be the answer.

"No. I asked if I could kiss her and she said yes. So we kissed more. Then she laid in the bed with me and thanked me again... and then I escorted her back to her place since she said she wanted to sleep there..." Gaara felt a bit annoyed. He hadn't done anything wrong. He knew how to do this much! But usually it was his dates who lead, not him...

"Ok. That's good. I'm glad." Kankuro felt relieved.

"_What_?" Gaara asked brusquely. The question before and the look of relief now sparked irritation in him... Just what did his _own_ brother think?

"Gaara - it's just you used your sand to transport you two to your bed... What if she didn't want to go there with you? I am sure she likes you, but you gotta make sure you are on the same page! I mean Kami, she's already in a wheelchair so it's not like she can move too much on her own as is..." Kankuro rambled explaining.

"She's not in a wheelchair anymore." Was the only thing he could think of to say.

Kankuro had a point. He had multiple points. Normally his date lead the interactions, but still they always seemed to have stated 'do you want to', 'come with me', 'would you like to...' in a coy voice trying to get him to go along with them. Gaara normally was not one for words, but maybe he was supposed to ask. He wouldn't use the tone they did, but he could ask...

"I see..." Gaara stated to himself.

"But look, it's all good. She didn't say anything right away and she stayed with you after you stopped, so it's all good, I'm sure." He back peddled noticing the change in Gaara's demeanor.

*knock* *knock*

"Kazekage-sama." It was Asami's voice floated through the door; she was going to inform him he had a meeting in 5 minutes...

"Look. We'll go over the mission in the meeting, and we can catch up later - And, tonight, you should bring Yumi to eat with us! We can take her to that cafe we go to on Sundays that Temari likes." Kankuro grinned trying to ease his now concerned little brother.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sweat was dripping down her back under the layers, it was lacing her clothes, and wetting her bangs. Yet, physically, she still was only as strong as maybe an weary elder.

He had told her about his past. That he had been alone. That he had learned to kill to feel alive. That he had killed many people. That he was trying to be someone who could be depended on - someone with bonds to others.

Yumi kept working out. Her muscles informing her that she did not have enough energy for this. That her chakra levels were nowhere near her own normal. "Her" chakra...

She paused and looked at her hand briefly. "Her" chakra... as if it was hers. Had she taken some from him? Did she do it while she was in a coma too? Yumi figured it was doubtful - when she slept or was knocked out, it was possible, but for her body to take chakra while in a coma? They would have said something to her before now.

Still, she hadn't told him about herself yet, about how she wasn't really normal... AND! She had stupidly let herself fall asleep next to him. She knew better!

Even last night, with his arms around her after they had stopped kissing - she had wanted to fall asleep there, in his arms. It was tempting. Being with him like that was naturally comfortable. However, she didn't want to risk it. Sleeping near someone else was dangerous for them... "Her" chakra levels were generally provided by enemies of those she was protecting. Their chakra and life-force energy was the supply to her physical energy, healing jutsus, and her ability to keep her strength up despite a strong enemy...

She was scared. She didn't want to tell him. She did want to, she knew she needed to, she knew it was important, but what if that ended up being the end of their relationship? She had never had a relationship like this before. He meant so much to her! While she couldn't put it in words quiet yet, she knew it! He had thought she wouldn't like him for his past, which was understandable, and yet he had risked it by still telling her.

Minawa Yumi was scared, insecure and lonely - she had no family or home, just herself... She was scared to be found out that "her" chakra was not ever originally hers... that she was a parasite to others. She was insecure about that part of her, despite the request of the head of society and a few others, she never wanted to train it anymore than she had to. She never wanted to "unlock her full potential" or so they would say. Moving from place to place kept her safe without Kurokawa and still able to do some good, to have a livelihood... Now she was learning about something more, she wanted something more than just being by herself. But... she just didn't know...

As if on cue, he appeared. Gaara stood in front of her, his sand settling down after transporting him.

Yumi's throat went dry. If they were reading her thoughts right now... Yumi didn't know what she would do! Instant panic raced through her -

"I don't have long." Gaara wasn't able to get his mind off of what Kankuro had stated. "Do you have time now?"

"Yeah, sure. Just working out." She huffed a smile, it'd be suspicious if she didn't go with him. The sand wrapped around them instantly, transporting them, again.

"Sorry - I wanted it private." Transporting them with sand made him recall Kankuro's words even more. "Yesterday..." He started unsure.

"Yesterday - I... I moved you to my room without asking. I apologize. That was not right." He bowed, wanting her to forgive him.

"I did not think..." He found himself saying after his bow. He was impulsive around her, even now he found himself _wanting_.

"I didn't mind." Yumi interrupted his scattered thinking with a grinned. He was trying to be considerate of her, not suspicious. He wasn't here to accuse her or want to 'unlock her full potential'. He was here because of their relationship. She liked that. She was attracted to how he couldn't always find the words or would say incomplete sentences abruptly.

"Still. I'm sorry. I will always stop if you don't like something, so please make sure to tell me. You are... I'm... We're dating. I value that we are dating..." Gaara made a mental note to look up more relationship related vocabulary finding himself unable to word what he wanted to say.

"Yes we are. And when I was nervous and told you to wait, you stopped. I trust you. And you make me happy." Yumi smiled at him lovingly. She really did like this person. Really-really-really.

"Ok. I just wanted to state that. I need to go. Thank you." Gaara ended.

"Ah, wait." She didn't want him to go just yet...

He paused his sand from moving.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Gaara just looked at her, trying to register what she had just said. He wanted her but did not want to go too far again. Finally, he just nodded to her. Not sure if he should move first.

Seeing he wasn't going to move, Yumi stepped forward. Smirking, her hands went to his face instantly. Gently she moved his face towards her own. Her fingers slowly ended up tangled in his hair...

Her lips met his. She liked kissing now. At first she thought it nothing more than another version of contact. Like a shoulder nudge or handshake, a pat on the head or leaning against someone - but now, to her, it was showing care, attracting, and affection to him, for him. She really liked this man, something she had never felt before.

"Could we, uh, talk later?" She asked breaking the kiss. She needed to tell him. No matter her fear, she had to inform him that she was not normal...

"Yes. Also, I'd like you to join my brother and I for dinner. He just got back." Gaara responded.

"I'd love to." Yumi smiled, hoping the dinner wouldn't break her resolve. She wanted to tell him...

"Thank you. I'll notify of you of the time when I know."

His sand had already moved them back to the training ground.

"Ok." Was too late - he had already left... Incomplete sentences and quick transportations were two of his very annoying traits, but still, she liked him for them.

Yumi paused, thinking. She couldn't break her resolve. She liked him. She liked kissing him. She was fairly sure he liked her. For their relationship to mean anything at all, she would have to tell him.

Yumi sighed. Relationships were _complicated_.

* * *

><p>An incoming arrow headed straight for her. It didn't matter that she could see it coming, she was too slow to move fully out of the way. She knew it was going to make contact, she knew where...<p>

"Sssssss!" She clenched her teeth as the arrow grazed her arm slicing into it as it flew by. The mask ninja must have left to look for her and not found his way back to the training grounds... He had been stopping the kunai attacks and other 'accidents' as he now followed her around.

Yumi's hand went to the new wound. Again she moved to bandage it and then to heal it. Kurokawa had informed her strictly as a child to heal all wounds - that he did not want to be raising someone who would was covered in scars. He had stated that if she couldn't succeed in reducing her own scars, she wasn't cut out to be a bodyguard!

Yumi let her head fall back. Her eyes were closed to the overhead sun. She was so weak still! Staying motivated was difficult. She needed to keep working out; she'd use the bloody bandage as her new motivation, and maybe she could teach that ninja a thing or two about guarding. However, what was she doing with Gaara? Would she be able to keep her resolve to tell him? Did she even know how to tell someone? Usually she just avoided the topic all together!

Tonight. She'd tell him tonight!

* * *

><p>"Rikuto," Yumi knocked on his door.<p>

"Yes." Came his voice through the door. The man was stubborn in not easily opening it. Knowing some days she was trying to trick him.

"I need some help." Yumi wanted to practice with him.

"What do you need?" Slowly his door crept open.

"I need to practice with you." She informed him boldly.

"I'm not going." He shut the door annoyed he had fell for the trick again.

"Ah! Not that! I need to practice saying something. I already trained, look I'm even showered! Come on, please!" Yumi hit his door with the palm of her hand.

"Saying _what_ exactly?" The door slowly opened again. His face a frown.

"That... That I'm... That -Well, I have trouble saying it, that's why I need practice, duh! Please help me?" Yumi allowed her voice to whine a bit after the initial stutter.

"Alright. Come in."

"Ha! Thank you-thank you-thank you! I won't forget this!" Yumi grinned closing the door securely behind her. She didn't want more over hearing if she was going to actually say it out loud.

"Alright. So, what are you trying to say and why?" He sat in his chair while she moved to the one he motioned for her.

"I would like to tell the Kazekage, Gaara who I'm seeing, that... that I'm... That I can... that I have this... I mean, it's not really hard to say, it's just that... it's not something I mention usually. Actually I was very clearly instructed growing up to not mention it... So it's hard."

"Alright, so what are you trying to say?"

"That I'm - I'm... that I can..." Yumi tried to think of a phrasing she could stand saying. Every time she started she felt her nerves perk up and an anxiety start to spread.

"I mean describe it."

"Well, I can... When doing a body guard job and there's an enemy, I am able to... heh. I mean to protect others, I'll...when there's an enemy, I will..." She started to tap her heel, not on the ground exactly, but more so to send a vibration through her leg to vent off the anxiety that was building. She didn't trust Rikuto that much. Trying to say it, she realized she didn't trust _them_.

"Why can't you say it?"

"I was told not to growing up. And I'm in the Jieti society, we don't have to tell everything about us. We can have all different backgrounds, and it's ok - so I never needed to either."

"Why were you told not to?" Now Rikuto was curious. From what he could gather, it had something to do with a fighting skill - maybe a special jutsu or genjutsu. They had said she was as strong as their Kazekage...

Yumi eyed him at that question. She was told not to so she wouldn't get used, kidnapped, or out-casted.

"Because it's not something to share." Yumi's tone was a like a physical wall. Rikuto was taken back a moment. Usually she was jovial, happy, a little eccentric, and extremely persistent - but now, suddenly she was extremely resistant. He knew better than to ask another similar question to the last...

"Then why try to share it with him? If it's not something that needs to be shared or isn't to be shared - why worry about it?" Rikuto asked.

'_Because I could take away all his chakra if I wanted to...and I could do it in my sleep, literally.'_ Yumi thought, her eyes hard.

"I like him. If it means something, I should tell him, I think." Was what she said out loud.

"Alright. What can you say about it?" Rikuto sighed.

"That I'm a Jieti-erito, one of the elite bodyguards. Actually, one of the strongest." Yumi paused and the continued on.

" I'm a Jieti-erito. As long as there is still an enemy attacking or fighting or present, I don't stop. I won't tire in protecting who I am supposed guard. I will make the enemy's strength my own to protect those behind me. That is my job; it is my life and choice." Yumi's voice was serious, her tone bold and believable. This was what she said to those who asked or doubted. This was the only explanation she gave. That she as an elite bodyguard, number 1 ranking.

Rikuto paused for a moment. He made a mental note that he always wanted to be on the same side as her, even with knowing her strength as it was now. From how she spoke, she was formidable, without a doubt.

"So it's a fighting thing right? Some sort of ability or strategy, or just being strong?" Rikuto's voice held some hope.

"Yeah..." Yumi found herself feeling a lack of trust towards him suddenly.

"That's great. The Kazekage is very knowledgeable on fighting, jutsus, and strength since he's the leader of the ninja village. He'll be able to understand even if you have a hard time explaining."

"Won't you guys want to use me then? Have your own Jieti-erito for jobs?" Yumi was suspicious.

"We have our own ninjas. Besides, you didn't grow up here. We wouldn't be able to trust you with upper level jobs without putting you through strict interrogations or other things to check your background first. It'd be easier on us not to. Now, if there was something joint between the Jieti and our village, that would be different..." Rikuto explained. Ninja secrets were to be guarded and with Yumi's age, it was highly unlikely they would let her in as a ninja even with the Kazekage currently seeing her. Plus there was also the rumor the council already disapproved of her, _strongly_.

"Oh. I see. That's great!" Yumi grinned ear to ear. She liked the idea of them not wanting her to be a ninja!

"So. Want to try to say it again?" He asked, extremely curious to what it actually was.

"No - actually, I need to get going. But thank you. I hope you come out to train with me sometime. I need a running partner to drag me back if I collapse a quarter of the way in." Yumi grinned hoping to guilt him.

"You don't give up, do you?" He half-smiled.

"Nope. Not really."

"Maybe. I'll consider it - Maybe."

"Cool! Training starts at 6am tomorrow. See you then!" Yumi grinned and ran out the door (well, moved as quickly as she physically could...) before he could shout at her!

Maybe it wasn't as complicated as she thought...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi walked the halls of the ninja main building headed towards Gaara's office. He had told her to come by about 7:30. Kankuro and him were going to dinner and she was invited to join. Except for a few incidences, she hadn't really interacted with Kankuro much. She didn't know exactly what to expect...

"Asami-chan. You're here late." Yumi's eyes fell to the woman who was shuffling paper.

"Pre-chunin festival in a day or two with the arrivals of all the representatives - I barely have time to breathe." Asami looked up with a huff.

"Is there anything I can help with? I am looking for a job - I don't need much pay either. Food works fine." Yumi grinned, but was seriously asking if she could assist in anyway.

"No, no - it's fine. Some days are boring, others are crazy. Just the way it flows around here."

"Ok. Will you have time for lunch sometime? I'll bring you food and we can eat while you work." Yumi smiled, wanting to do something.

"You know, you're very cute. I can see what Gaara-san likes you." Asami looked the younger woman over who promptly started to blush.

"Ah, thank you." Yumi felt embarrased and brushed back her hair. "I think you are more beautiful though. I always like the way your hair looks and your smile. Plus your nice!"

"I don't think many other woman, especially Gaara fans, call me nice... But thank you." Asami grinned.

"Oh! One more thing. Are you two finally actually dating? Gaara-sama won't tell me." The amber hair woman asked out of the blue.

A blush on Yumi's face grew immensely until even her ears started turning red.

"Ye-yes. Why are you asking? Rikuto tells me everyone knows." She brushed back her bangs repeatedly.

"Just curious. You can go see your Gaara-sama. He's not in a meeting, just paperwork."

"Thank you. We'll do lunch soon." Yumi felt like bowing, so she did. Asami's question had surprised her. She thought the woman already knew!

Gaara heard the door open but did not glance up. He was going over the list of people to arrive tomorrow and the next couple of days. The magnitude of visitors was going to make logistics a nightmare. And with the secret meetings, the chunin exams would be even more stressful than normal.

"Gaara, do you still have time for dinner? If not that's fine." Yumi eyed the larger than normal stack of papers he was reading.

"There's time. I just need to mark my place and I'll get back to it in the morning." Gaara's eyes briefly looked up at her. Her hair was certainly longer than when she had first jumped the Suna wall. She was wearing it down tonight, all the various layers showing, some of which he was still certain were from fights. She had a touch of make-up on, something he was finding she did only when she knew she would be seeing him. Her top and pants were rather plain in comparison to something Asami would pick out for her. With her chest not wrapped, he found himself suddenly distracted.

"How was the rest of your day?" Yumi walked forward towards his desk.

"Long. More and more meetings." His fingers went to the bridge of his nose in remembrance. Gaara couldn't say anything about the ninja groups findings, about the threats, about the worries of the elders, or the plans they were trying to make. All he could say was 'meetings'.

Yumi wasn't blind. She knew there was more going on, things he couldn't say. However, she also knew not to ask because they were things he couldn't say. So instead of asking, she found herself wanting to hug him and to kiss him. Slowly she moved forward towards him.

Gaara marked his place and stood up. He knew she must be hungry and wanting to go. Normally they did not eat this late, but with his meetings it was getting harder and harder to find time for them. He knew his brother was going to meet them there, probably had already reserved at able at the cafe.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Not yet." Yumi looked up at him with a mischievous grin. Her arms went to his torso, hands on his back and, she kissed him. Instantly his arms went around her drawing her in. The thoughts of paperwork, names, and secret meetings on went to the back of his mind. He returned her kiss, happy. Again she was initiating, showing she cared for him. He knew she liked him. He liked her. Her kisses were intoxicating.

"Now I'm ready." She grinned idiotically extremely proud of herself for kissing him.

"OK." He smirked. His sand wrapped around them.

Maybe their relationship wasn't that complicated... and Gaara was going to do whatever he could to keep it growing. He liked the way she smiled, said his name, and kissed him. These little things.

**Please R&R. I got removes before but then with the last two chapters - nothing. :( I promise after ch 21, things will get more interesting if I have this paced out right... **


	20. Chapter 20: Honesty

"Yo! Got our spot!" Kankuro waved to his brother. Yumi raised her hand and waved and grinned although his own brother did nothing.

Gaara, as emotionless as ever, slowly made his way over to the table which was Kankuro's only sign that he was spotted. Kankuro noticed how Yumi's arm was wrapped in his brothers. She was using it to support some of her weight, but she far stronger than when he had saw her last her; she was now walking!

"Kankuro. Nice to see you again!" Yumi greeted him instantly. Grinning ear to ear in remembering their failed escape down stairs with her wheelchair many months ago.

"You too Yumi. I can't believe you're walking!" Kankuro felt at ease with her instantly. She wasn't hard laced like his sister nor did she stand back in awe like an admirer.

"Yeah! Funny thing about being unemployed - I get all day to work out and train." She instantly joked.

"If I had that much free time... I would not be spending it on _training_." He stated, obviously not a fan of such an idea.

"What would you spend it on?" Yumi cocked her head.

"Puppets."

"Women." Gaara found himself answering at the same time as his brother.

Kankuro shot the younger man a glare.

"Like the ones you used when I jumped over the Suna wall?" Yumi asked, obviously (hopefully) referring to puppets.

"Yes. I've been working on perfecting them and others I've obtained." Kankuro smiled glad to not have his brother's comment gain him a lecture from yet another female.

"That's pretty cool. What would you do, Gaara?" Yumi turned her attention to the man she liked.

He did not answer and let silence instantly settle. Thinking, he did not know what he would do...

"Watch the village." He finally answered. Yumi's eyes smiled at his answer; she liked how observant he was and how he showed care.

"My brother's not very exciting. He thinks getting out is sitting on a roof." Kankuro whispered to Yumi. It was Gaara's turn to shoot him a glare as the woman he was dating laughed at the joke.

"Unlike my brother, I don't find clubs and dancing (grinding/stripping) women interesting." Gaara retorted, knowing Kankuro would catch what he meant by 'dancing'.

"Hey. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed yourself on your 23rd birthday!" Kankuro rebutted, not mentioning that it was a strip-club. Gaara knew what he was saying though, it was after-all his brother's birthday present to him...

"I remember wanting to leave." Gaara informed him, not wanting to go over it with Yumi there.

"And I remember you getting your own special room to yourself with _VIP service_." Kankuro's eyes narrowed. The two men both knew the meaning behind _VIP Service..._

"Like I said, I wanted to leave." He repeated coldly.

"What was wrong with the club and service?" Yumi asked him sensing an annoyance she didn't normally hear. She had no idea what would make him that annoyed, although she didn't really visit any clubs either.

Gaara's eyes shot over to her, then glared again at Kankuro. Instantly his older brother burst out laughing as Gaara tried to think what would be alright to say - it was a strip club and obviously she didn't know that part of it. Nor did he want her to know that part of it...

"I just wanted a quiet-er night." Gaara finally stated. Hoping it would be the end of this topic.

"I think it's ok to go out sometimes. Plus dancing is supposed to be fun." Yumi smiled. She really didn't go out much, but she had been to events with dancing before. Kankuro instantly grinned ear to ear, Gaara was not.

"Yeah! It's ok to come _out_ with me sometimes. You're girlfriend even says so!" Kankuro prodded Gaara, who gave a cold death glare back.

"We should order." The reply was cold with a threat hidden in it to his elder brother, who still held a grin.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

They walked leisurely in the direction of the hospital and the Kage house. Gaara was glad the dinner was finally done although Yumi seemed to enjoy herself. Luckily she did not catch on to some of Kankuro's secretive topics like the strip club and then referring to some of Gaara's past dating experiences. He could have killed his brother at multiple points in the night, but then there would have been the chance of Yumi suspecting something... He didn't know why his brother tortured him so, but he made a mental note to seek revenge later. He'd send his brother on more all male trips to men only locations!

Despite his brother's idiocy, the night was nice. Gaara knew come tomorrow it was going to get busy. They would not have much time like this in the upcoming days. And, Yumi had asked him if they could talk tonight... If it was something urgent or of importance, tonight was his last free night. The days ahead were already packed with meetings, Kage-host responsibilities, more meetings, and some time for visiting with the other village ninjas – hopefully Naruto…

"Tomorrow the Hokage and Konoha representatives will be here, early for the chunin exams. As Kazekage, I will be busy until after the exams." Gaara stated simply.

"That's not a problem. I don't mind you being busy." She smiled believing he was worried about them not spending time together and him leaving her to herself. She was use to traveling alone, so she figured this was not that much harder.

"You stated you wanted to talk?" Gaara eyed her asking directly. He was amazed at how much she seemed to take at face value - almost worse than himself.

Instantly Yumi found herself brushing back her bangs - repetitively - twice in a row. That's right... she was going to tell him...

He waited, letting silence slip in between them.

Yumi cocked her head to the side thinking it over. It was late, dinner was nice, they were doing well, or so she believed… She did not want to have it crumble around her, but at the same time later would only mean there would be more to lose if it was going to end up lost anyway…

Out of the corner of his vision, Gaara saw her hand naturally come up and brush the bangs back. He noted this was now the third time she preformed her nervous tell...

She instantly did it again, her hand not even falling all the way back to her side - Four.

Gaara felt no need to fill the silence between them as they walked back together. Neither speaking, but he could tell she was thinking. Whatever the topic was, it was something unique for normally she talked through her thinking, giving commentary on any indecision, filling in space with whatever came to her mind. Gaara could not think what it would be as she spoke about anything and everything, generally.

Five…

"Can we go to your Cacti garden?" Yumi finally asked. He had been honest with her there. Maybe she could regain her resolve there…

Six.

"Yes." Gaara decided transporting them would be faster. Especially since he was curious to what was occupying her thoughts, the topic that had made her ask if they could talk and yet was causing her to be so quiet.

Yumi's eyes locked on his plants. She let go of him and walked forward on her own. Her hand brushing back her bangs, again. He had so many cacti, none of which she could remember the names of.

"I like it that you grow these." She smiled crouching down and gingerly touching a small green one with multiple short needle-like spines. "I assume here is safe enough since you spoke here last time. In the Jieti, we'll switch to multiple codes languages, going back and forth between them if we are worried about being overheard. Sometimes we'll just tell stories or lie to each other to keep what we are protecting safe – better to trust no one than get someone killed…"

Gaara moved forward slightly, listening. She was speaking with her back to him. Still he could make out her hand moving to brush her bangs yet again; eight.

"I was number one at the last certifications tournament – did I tell you that? Kurokawa would be pissed at that, if he was alive – he never wanted me to be a bodyguard or risk being used… I don't know, if you know, but the Jieti-erito is the elite group of our society, which I've been in for a while now. But, being at the very top is huge. The one before last, I was 5th because of losing to a long range fighter. My style is close range, so while I can block well, I can't always neutralize an attacker whose far away… That's what we call it, usually, not kill or take out – cause we don't really need them dead, just to not hurt what we are protecting, who's behind our backs."

"I got the number one spot last time. The tournament and certs happen every two years, so it will occur again this year around September/November timeframe…." Yumi smiled to herself. She really didn't know how to say this right.

Nine – Gaara counted as her hand moved. Nine counts of her nervous tell.

"I'm sorry." He did not know what to say. He couldn't help thinking that if she had not had come to Suna, even if it meant they wouldn't have met, she wouldn't have lost her strength, her ability – the thing that seemed so important to her.

Surprised, Yumi looked back at him instantly.

"For what?" She asked bluntly.

"If you had not come here, you would still be number one in your society. You wouldn't have lost your strength. You would be able to participate in your certifications still..." He informed her, studying her. She looked at him questioningly.

"No I'll still be able to participate. And I will still be one of the hardest to beat. I mean it sucks right now cause of my disadvantage, but once I get myself close range or make them come to me, I'll most likely win... I usually just tell people that I'm jieti-erito, to explain it, but that's not really an explanation of anything. We aren't all the same and no one else is like me. Kawa- just never wanted me to be used and honestly it is just easier not explaining it… I mean… I disguise it with taijutsus and once the job is done I usually move on to the next place... This is the first time I found a reason that I wanted to stay… this is the first time I'm saying I'm not normal." Yumi explained the best she could. Gaara tried to read her, to understand what she was saying… She looked away before continuing.

"In fighting, I cover it by taijutsu, just combine it with knocking them out. I only do it when I'm guarding someone and only to those attacking - that's my personal code. I refuse to use it even to prove my skill set." Gaara continued to listen to her speak. He knew now it had something to do with a fighting style or a skill set - maybe a jutsu or a blood line ability...

" But... I mean..." Yumi paused and hesitated briefly.

"Well, Kurokawa was the only other one who wasn't affected by me sleeping. Honestly, because of that I didn't know. He was never affected, so how would I know? At first I had thought it was he used water jutsus, but I took their chakra too. It turns out when I'm sleeping, I just take a person's chakra entirely. Luckily none of the life-force, but when I'm awake I can control it... except when sleeping." Yumi paused and looked at him directly.

"I am sure I fell asleep on the couch with you. I do not know how you still have your chakra, everyone else but Kurokawa wouldn't have. I don't know how that works." She stated to him honestly.

Gaara's mind repeated what she had just said. She could take chakra... She had just informed him that she would take all of a person's chakra while she was sleeping- which explained why she had woken up panicked that one morning. Her taking chakra explained why she did not seem concerned about regaining it… why she wasn't concerned about the next tournament, that to her, it didn't matter that she had little to no chakra right now...

She. Could. Take. Chakra. Gaara's sand mask showed no emotion. He wasn't sure what to think. He had never met this type of ability before - now like how she was explaining it.

"It was pulsing, a light ripple moving back and forth between us." Gaara stated to her, at least he could inform her of that, since she had stated she did not know.

Yumi shook her head no, her eyes questioning, not him but herself.

Ten – he counted, as her fingers slowly let the hair fall back to her face.

"I don't know what that means. I don't know why it was like that. I do not know if it was you or me…" She looked away again.

Eleven…

"The only jutsus I know to do are basic healing ones, either on myself or others. With the chakra, I can heal myself or others and then apply it to strengthening my taijutus... Everything else those other jutsus people use, I don't seem to be able to use them... But I can remove the chakra from other's attacks if I can touch them or touch something that's connected to them... I can take multiple people's energy, hiding my ability with my strength and taijutsu moves. I can use others chakra to refresh and strengthen myself - as much of theirs as I want..." She seemed to talk to the air, not quite able to make eye contact.

"But!" She looked back at him directly. "I don't take it unless I'm guarding someone or trying to protect and then it's always from the enemy. And normally if people ask 'how', I explain it as 'I'm a Jieti-erito, I will always have strength to protect.' There are other members know cause well, there's the certs… and the ninja war fighting, plus I'm sure the past enemies I've faced all probably know - it's hard not to when you finally regain consciences and don't have any chakra left..." She looked off to the side again and started to speak more softly.

"But I don't tell people outright, usually I just lie or leave it be. Kurokawa always told me all the time to not tell, just don't tell. So I don't." Yumi let silence fall between them, slowly rising to her feet. She didn't look at him. She wasn't going to become a ninja. He was a Kage, but she was not going to be a ninja...

Twelve. He counted.

He watched as her hand moved up again Instantly his sand gently wrapped around it, slowly guiding her to him.

"Thank you for telling me." He stated, his arms went around her, copying the words she had used. He did not know what to say.

He could understand the thinking of the man who raised her, the Kurokawa she talked about. He could understand why Kurokawa did not want her explaining it and did not want her used. For, if the council knew, they would probably use her. Anyone would - someone who could take others strength would be a great assent. And, if they weren't, or if he was a better Kage... he too would probably try to think of a way to keep her in Suna, to make her a ninja. But he did not want the relationship clouded, and he had listened to her enough to know better. He knew, she'd stubbornly stick to being a bodyguard, especially after his death and her working so hard while he was alive to make it to that path. He knew that feeling to prove something despites what others believed...

"We should see if it happens again. Stay the night. Just to sleep." It was all he could think to say.

"Didn't you HEAR me!?" Yumi's pitch went high and voice loud.

Internally Gaara cringed. So, she could make that voice too. It was similar to the loud nearly screaming argument outside of his office the other day...

"You took some, but I didn't mind that. The chakra just rippled in sync with your breathing... We should see if that happens again. It could help you knowing when it happens." He informed her nonchalantly, not concerned.

"What if you wake up with none!?" She responded, annoyed at his stupidity!

"I think I would get what is considered a vacation." Gaara looked up. He wouldn't be able to work, so that'd be what they called a vacation.

"That's not funny." Yumi pulled away from him and glared. Of all the people, she really did not want to take his chakra away!

"It wasn't meant to be. That's the word they use for it." He informed her, seriously. Gaara's hand went to her, not sure how to exactly show her he was certain it would be fine.

"I'm not sleeping here." Yumi growled out venomously. Ticked that he was asking such a thing.

"I could go to-"

"No." She cut him off before he suggested it. Stubborn man! "You have chunin exams and representatives to host. Even if you call it a fucking vacation, it won't work." She tried to shrug him off, more angry. She purposely told him everything and now he was just being stupid! Why was he being stupid!?

"You're right." Gaara's sand pushed her back towards him. His arms went around her naturally trapping her. He didn't mind her anger, because while she was glaring and her tone sharp; she was not running away or threatening harm on anyone or thing. She was just like a stray dog he saw sometimes that got its hackles up if a stranger walked to close. He had learned if he fed the dog and let it come to him, he could gain its trust.

"Maybe after the chuinin exam, we can see if there's some way to help you control it while sleeping. I know what it's like to not sleep normally out from fear of what you'll do to others..." Gaara's grip held her close. At his words, she relaxed. He was talking about himself, maybe back when he killed many people, he'd kill them in his sleep too...

She closed her eyes and let her head fall against his chest. She would never want to kill people in her sleep - she didn't know what she would do if while she slept she took life-force too! That thought pained her terribly, so much so ,she somewhat gave in...

"Ok..."

**Now you know Yumi's secret and just how she's number 1. Gaara knows it too... So Let the Chunin Exams Begin! (Wonder what will happen - think there's still something looming over them?)**

**PS. REVIEW! (Thank you!)**


	21. Chapter 21: Indeed

**Thank you for the reviews! And a big thanks to TheReddQueen! :)**

**Well the chapters have finally made it to the US drinking age! Whoo-whoo! And I'm over 1000+ views! :D**

**Thank you to all who are reading! **

* * *

><p>Yumi had not slept. Instead, she made origami - boxes, frogs, cranes, stars, butterflies, and flowers. Laying in bed, she made shape after shape following the instructional book she had.<p>

The reason for her sleeplessness was simply that she was still coming to terms with the fact that she had told him. She had told him the thing that she never told anyone. Kurokawa had always told her not to tell it. Gaara being a Kage meant she probably was really not supposed to tell him! Yumi had told him. And, he was ok with it - a little stupid in suggesting her sleeping with him, but seemed ok... Still, after him escorting her back to her bed, she found out very quickly that she could not sleep...

The sun was slowly creeping its way up. Many other groups of people had been up the last couple of hours, setting up large tents and stands. They were all preparing. Today was the first day the Chunin exam participants and visitors would arrive!

He would be busy today. That's what he told her last night after the dinner with Kankuro. He would be needed to host and that there were many representatives from multiple villages coming. Hopefully Sakura and Ino were coming as well! However, if they did come, they would probably be busy too. While she, on the other hand, was unemployed, jobless, and possessing far-far-far too much free time.

Getting up, she stretched and decided that 5:30am was finally a good time to 'start the day', although technically she never ended the night. Yumi sighed - staying up all night unnecessarily was a bad trait. Body guards needed to sleep when they could! Still, there was nothing she could do about it, now that it was morning.. Picking up the new origami, she decided to finally leave her room and go add them to her tables. Maybe with all the visitors to the village, even more would sell...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara was already at his office. He knew Yumi was probably getting ready to train. Even with the festivities, he couldn't see her not getting in a few exercises if not more. If she could take chakra... then maybe she could take some of his to help get her back to strength. He wouldn't mind it, especially since it was his fault she lost hers...

His mind paused momentarily. Had the chakra she entered the village with, dodged his sand so gracefully with, actually belong to her originally, or was it just someone else's? Had she come off another job prior to Suna, and that was chakra from another person?

He didn't know. He had never met someone with such an ability before. But he could not ask others. It was good he was the Kage, he could protect her then if they did end up finding out. He knew exactly why her Kurokawa had instructed her so thoroughly to not tell others.

If she could take chakra... she could be very useful... Gaara did not want to see her used. He only wanted her to smile and hopefully stay in Suna with him.

Maybe it would be better to not offer his chakra to her. While she could walk, with such low levels of chakra, she would continue to stay and hopefully she would not leave once she stayed so long. She could find other jobs. She was not without multiple skill sets...

Gaara knew his thinking was unfair. He knew she was proud of being a Jieti-erito... He just didn't know what to do.

Closing his eyes, he cleared away the thoughts of her from his head. Guests, other ninjas, and chunin-hopefuls, would be here soon, along with the Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi, and the others who were arriving today. He needed to prepare. After the chunin exam, he'd talk to her. They would figure it out then.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi was alone again, training. Rikuto had bailed - again. Though this time, she couldn't find fault with him. Instead, she was glad for him.

_"My sister and her children will be coming today. We are going to be enjoying the chunin exams together. They couldn't afford a ticket, so my old teammates bought us all one. I can't turn it down."_

He needed to get out more. She too, but training came first. Still, no matter how much she was training, Yumi knew just how pathetically sluggishly slow and embarrassingly fragile she was. Not even 1% of her previous strength. This was starting to give her a never ending dissatisfaction!

Today the training grounds were quiet, everyone else was setting up. She did not have such a luxuries with her current state. She knew there was something looming, that feeling had not gone away. She could only hope it was the anticipation for the chunin exam and not something precarious.

Exhaling sharply she continued through her exercises.

* * *

><p>"Now presenting Lord Reizei." The ninja to his left stated. The lord walked forward slowly, his advisors and assigned ninja behind. Gaara noticed on his left and right were two men who wore neither ninja headbands nor any identifying clothing. He wondered if they were in the Jieti. Although now that he knew Yumi, he found himself wondering if every guard was a part of the Jieti even after seeing a headband or clan amour.<p>

He greeted the Lord, offering stay and hospitality, and thanking him for his journey. The elder Lord moved slowly on and Gaara looked at the line of people. At least this would give him a chance to personally greet people and hopefully form new alliances. They would need them if the intelligence Kankuro had was right...

"Ninja from the Hidden village of the Snow." Came the next announcement with names being listed as they walked up to be greeted and thank him for hosting.

.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled running up to greet the Kage.

"How you doing!?" He asked excitedly. Gaara's entire mood lightened, though Naruto had butted in front of a number Lords and ninjas.

"Naruto." He stated in greeting, holding out his hand. Naruto grasped it tightly and Gaara returned the grip. The blonde was his friend.

"I hear you have a girlfriend!?" Naruto asked, straight to the point as always. Gaara managed to keep a straight face. Everyone could hear the blonde man and everyone was already looking their way since he had jumped the line.

"Shall we talk tonight? I wish to invite you, the Hokage, and other Konoha ninjas to dinner, in honor of our allegiance, and friendship. We can catch up there." Gaara's voice and eyes unwavering.

"Alright. But make sure there's ramen! And the old hag likes Sake!" Naruto grinned before looking back. If the Hokage caught him, he would be hit for sure - luckily he had raced ahead and they were still not in sight.

"I better go find them... I'll see you tonight!?" He stopped mid run to asked back to Gaara, making sure.

"Yes." Gaara replied managing the situation.

"Sweet! And remember the Ramen!" He yelled as he raced off.

Gaara's mood lightened. They were here. His friends, his village's allies, had made it.

The announcements and greetings re-began, but Gaara was half thinking about tonight.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yumi." A familiar voice called to her as she was out walking around the festivities.

She knew this voice and she knew the daunting tone...

She paused, eyes looking for him.

Instantly Tomohisa appeared before her. Tomohisa's eyes narrowed, his body was tense.

"I'm glad you are here. I didn't think the tracker would find you." He informed her.

Yumi's eyes focused, reading every micro facial feature he let show. That looming feeling, back full force.

"Consider yourself summoned. We need to talk." With those words, he transported both of them to a small room with only a few chairs.

* * *

><p>In the room, was Tomohisa, Ogawa, and the Jinkun!<p>

Tomohisa and Ogawa made secure through multiple jutsus and seals.

Yumi found herself nervously wondered if this was about her and the Kazekage.

"Please, sit." Ogawa motioned everyone to the chairs. Yumi slowly inhaled through her nose. To be kicked out, would greatly suck.

Tomohisa, a Junshou, a commodore-like-type in the Jieti-erito sat to her left. Tomohisa looked not a day older than the last time she had seen him, about a year and three months ago. He was as massive as ever with multiple scars and dour eyes. Physically, they were probably equal - both a force to be reckoned with but speed-wise, she was superior and in terms of jutsus he was an unequaled master. His spiked purple hair and multiple earrings drew away from the fact he was easily in his fifties.

He was her senior in ranking of Jieti-erito and a cabinet member that assisted with decisions made regarding their society. Technically she was a cabinet member too. Since joining the Jieti at 11 (despite Kurokawa's anger) and the Jieti-erito at 13, she had participated in every two year tournament (total of 7 thus far). In her 10 year span of being a Jieti-erito, most of the cabinet meetings she was requested to be present for were those during the war. (The cabinet actually met 5 times a year, but she was always an optional attendee.)

Ogawa, a Jou, company officer - brought in special into the cabinet for his diplomatic skills even though he was not an Jieti-erito, sat on her right. He was someone she hadn't seen since the last membership tournament a year and a half ago. He was great with negotiations, political arrangements, and public speaking - he was not so great at dying for others or physically protecting someone. Technically the outcome of the last tournament put him pretty far down in the ranks, but she had long learned to value people for what they could do - not how they placed or where their weaknesses were.

She was curious to exactly what his job was going to be here in a ninja village, probably some sort of negotiation. It was long known that their group and ninjas did not exactly get along since in the past it usually was the ninjas they were guarding against. Ogawa was an elder, although his company officer Jieti position was a junior ranking. He had once been a diplomatic negotiator prior to entering their society in search of work and safety. He walked with a limp and used a cane at all times - something she knew to be hoax to purposely cause him to be underestimated. She wondered what he had planned; he always had a trick up his sleeve or an agreement or deal.

The person who sat across from her, who made her the most suspicious about this meeting was Shimizu Atsuhi, the Jouza Jinkun, the Chief Seat Benevolent Sovereign of their society. The Jouza Jinkun (Jinkun for short) was the elected Jieti and Jieti-erito leader, the absolute head and final judge.. Although Yumi's own rank from the tournament itself rivaled his authority, she never attempted claim of the leadership nor put her name in for voting (in fact she generally was on a job during that time of year).

Every year the Jinkun proved his worth both inside of the tournament and out by gaining a high rank and also receiving majority vote in the Cabinet, along with the separate vote of the Jieti-erito, and the third and more important vote of the entire Jieti society. He was similar to a Kage in their societal world, except instead of the Kage protecting his or her own people, this Kage volunteered his people up to give their lives for something or someone else. He also made sure negotiations between the society and others were up-to-date and that the society was maintaining its own checks and balances. The only time she had seen him take an extremely active role the Jieti society members jobs was during the great ninja war - all other times he simply worked through the cabinet. It was often things like trials for those who were accused of not performing properly, checks on members that were involved in specious activities, making sure the Senkou sect approved commodities were available for members, maintaining contracts, peace agreements, and understandings between the society and various countries and lands, and most importantly maintaining and defending their reputation.

Yumi was now suspicious and tense. If her relationship with the Kazekage was something they disapproved of, she could have her membership, elite status, and Jieichou (captain) title all revoked. She cared more about her general membership than she did about the elite status and Jieichou title, but still a debarment was a cross-the-board debarment. Her eyes instantly became as serious as Tomohisa's were.

"Yumi, we had received word over half a year ago that you were on your deathbed. I was glad when no notification of death came, again. That makes it 15 official near-death notifications now... Your _tenacity_ has become the reason we had to revise the near-death notification response and paperwork..." Shimizu-sama's voice was respectful. He used the word tenacity to describe her special talent, something they believed was a blood line trait...

"Hn, Normally you do not stay very long in one place and have a tradition of being on vacation after near-deaths..." Tomohisa's voice showed amusement, but his eyes were curious. It was true, since Kurokawa's death, she never stayed one place particularly long, a few months at most.

Yumi's eyes remained fixed and she did not answer his unasked question of why was she still here. If they were toying with her before debarring her, she was going to be pissed. Shimizu, Tomohisa, and Ogawa all noticed the girl's unusually rigid demeanor.

"It would probably be best we get to the matter at hand..." Ogawa charily suggested. For a reason they did not know, the normally jovial Yumi was on edge.

Jieti official discussions were difficult to navigate. Generally the members didn't normally interact so discussions were not predictable. Most were use to putting on one mask or another, causing miscommunications. Often there were some that were extremely passionate while others very lethargic, creating more discord. The worst was the chance of verbal discussions becoming physical ones (fights). While this did not happen often, among the Jieti-erito, Owaga was at an extreme disadvantage if it did occur this time and preferred to avoid that occurrence.

"We were going to send a tracker to summon you after the meeting, but since you are already here, I believe it would be best for you to join now." The Jinkun set an instantly formal atmosphere. His eyes fixated on her, watching her every movement and micro-expressions. The meeting was beginning and with a nod, he instructed Tomohisa to continue.

"As you probably do not know, a Jieti repetitive party from the cabinet attends the Chunin exams. This supports an unspoken understanding between our society and their ninjas. It also has allowed us to study the next generation of up-and-coming ninjas and let them know if any ex-nin or repenting criminals have joined us. As you do know, there are multiple members of the Jieti who serve the upper classes within the nations and end up apart of the escorts to the Chunin exams, so it's been an easy place to meet when needed." Tomohisa explained the back story. Yumi's eyes lightened as she listened. So far, they were not mentioning her and the Kazekage, meaning this was about something else.

"This year we have placed high ranking, powerful jieti-erito in with the normal guard for escorting Lords and high ranking officials. Also we, as the _specific_ Jieti-erito cabinet members" Ogawa continued referring to himself, Tomohisa, and most importantly the Jinkun, "have decided to see the exams along with the Kages. There will be multiple meetings, the topic of which cannot be discussed outside of it even in this room - regarding alliances and a threat that has come to our attention..."

"We need you to see this not as a normal chunin exam guard situation. You are to consider this job similar to the situation of the great ninja war. You will be a Jieichou." Jinkun's authoritative tone was foreboding.

Something grave was lingering underneath their words. Something that could only be talked about in a meeting of the Kages and the elite most respected members of the Jieti. Yumi's body tensed, for he had stated those exact same words 'You will be a Jieichou' when the ninja war finally fully erupted. Even at that time she had the ranking of a Jieichou, but for the war, she was an acting captain a job far greater than one person protecting one family or individual. Yumi sat in the heavy silence.

"What say you?" Her Jouza Jinkun asked. No longer on edge, the girl's eyes showed intensity understanding the significant gravity of what they were speaking of. Her mind was weighing various possibilities and remembering what it was like the last time she was to 'be a Jieichou'. They all waited, giving time for the words to full seep in.

"Will you take the job?" He went on to ask; his voice was clear. Shimizu always knew her answer to this question - yes, which was precisely why he asked it in such a manner.

" I am inapplicable for it..." Yumi found herself admitting, stomach turning. She was letting them down...

Surprise could not be hidden on their faces at her comment. They knew her to never be inapplicable, to rarely turn down a job of extreme importance.

"What do you mean inapplicable?" Tomohisa feared the worst, that her last near death experience had left her crippled with no chance of recovery. Normally, the younger girl was like a cat, always coming and going as she pleased unless specifically summoned and equipped with nine/infinite lives, but her wandering made it difficult to know her exact status or mood.

Yumi paused. It wasn't like her relationship with Gaara was hidden. The Suna council had more than enough to say about it (against it), and there had been rumors even before she had woke up from the illness. So, they were going to find out about it anyway.

Oh Kami, it would suck if they disbarred her after her informing them about it herself!

"I may be seeing the Kazekage. And, I may still be in recovery, maybe not even up to 1% strength..." She informed them.

"What do you mean seeing?" Ogawa questioned focusing on the Kazekage part of her statement, although they all knew what exactly she meant by 'seeing'. Her 'seeing' a political and ninja village figurehead could add major complications as well as possible strong allegiances and usefulness.

"What do you mean 'MAY'?" The annoyance in Tomohisa's voice was blatant. She was notorious for using 'May' when she wasn't sure how others would take the news. Last time she said 'may' she had gotten a caretaker job in a small rebel group and 'may' have become a member. The time before that it was saving a food tester from a new poison that she 'may' have eaten first 'accidentally'.

"This _may_ explain why you were on edge meeting with us."Shimizu-sama kept a straight face while Yumi instantly grinned at his small joke.

"_May_ be" She stated back finding it rather humorous.

"This is not a laughing matter." Tomohisa growled.

"Actually we can use this relationship in our favor." Ogawa gave a nod thinking. A relationship between a Jieti-erito, specifically Yumi, and a Kage could prove to be extremely beneficial. Yumi's eyes sparked and her temper flashed.

"You attempt to use him and we are done." Her eyes shot him a biting look, her tone sharp; this was a line to not be crossed. She had no fear nor sense of just following orders when it came to her own code.

The Jinkun chuckled quietly to himself as Ogawa was thrown back by her snap. This was why she was a great Jieichou. Her code was more ethical than their own, and she rarely swayed from it.

"No. Endangerment and involuntary use of personal relationships breaks our bylaws - you all know that." Shimizu-sama reminded everyone. Yumi's aggression died down but her lips were still taunt, not smiling.

The Jinkun knew Tomohisa often referred to her as a cat, randomly vicious one moment and pleasant the next, and he could see why...

"Any relationship you have with someone is yours, assuming it is not illegal or with a current client. We will not interfere or use it, that's not our way." His eyes did not back down against her half glare. Their ties were not like ninjas and villagers. The society was not a daily community, it was a group that assist with resources, organizing jobs, and giving a standard code of conduct. They were not friend, nor family, thus personal relationships were valued and respected - and everything was treated like a job offer and choice.

"We have no issue with any relationship of yours, and we'll find a way to work around your strength. Also, I can sign the notice stating you are allowed to inform those you are in a relationship with of your status and role that way they can understand too. I can also give you the paperwork to formalize the relationship. Actually I'll do that now, you can talk to them about it. We are going to need you." Shimizu-sama shocked Ogawa.

Ogawa knew the Jinkun would not so willingly let sensitive information be spoken about, but unlike Tomohisa, he did not know this was the best route - If you gave the girl and inch, she'd take a mile. However, she always got the job done and everyone home safe.

"Alright, and I want cued in on all the details. With 1% strength, I'm not going to accidentally put _anyone_ at risk..." She stated clearly, all aggression dissipated.

"Good. You will notice the other members of the top 10, are present here. "Jinkun replied and informed her.

"At this time, we are all simple guards -and you, well, you can just be you. No one is to know of anything other than normal. The Jinkun will give us further instruction later. Understood?" Ogawa stated seriously.

"Got it." Yumi repeated.

* * *

><p>The outside world was much brighter than the small sealed room Tomohisa had taken her to. Inside her pocket, folded carefully, was the treasured paperwork. One was a notification to Gaara, and the other she needed to fill out to list him as her contact and home. A relationship... a person they'd contact... someone beside herself... after the form she had filled out listing Kurokawa, back when she was 11 - her first certification and tournament, she had never filled out another prior to this.<p>

Her hand kept checking to see if they were still there. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Walking she kept watch. Her eyes jumped person to person, item to item, thing to thing. Yumi was on guard, taking in everything she could see.

She spotted two of the elite, both guarding different Lords. They too saw her, and each other. No motion, no word, no signal was given and yet it was known. The preparations being made before knowing there would be an attack. Pretending as if everything was normal, naturally relaxing the body, the persona, the atmosphere around them, and yet, getting ready, being ready.

Yumi's hands went into her pocket. Her shoulders relaxed, a spring formed in her (still extremely slow) step. A smirk on her face appeared and with confident eyes she greeted those around her with a nod. Be ready - she was ready. Hired, on the job. Be relaxed, and wait for them to come - watch for them to come.

"It's a beautiful day for the start of the exams - isn't it?" She found herself stating with a grin out loud...

A beautiful day, _indeed_.


	22. Chapter 22: Ready

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Holy Cow! I'm so happy! Seriously - anyone have comments or suggestions I'm all ears.**

**Else here you go! **

**Enjoy!**

Yumi had changed clothes. Her longer-than-before hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. The strands that did not stay were framing her face with a few tucked behind her ears. She was wearing the black armored vest with a short sleeve undershirt. Baggy pants hung at her hips, the draw string tied tightly. From past experiences, she knew to have shorts on under them. Her shoes were barely seen under the hem of the pant. Other than wrapping her chest, she had also wrapped her wrists, ankles, and calves. Only the wrist wrapping was seen.

Externally, she was happily walking down the hospital hallway, heading back out to the festivities. In one hand she had an umbrella (Suna sun and all), in the other she grasped the strap of the small over-the-shoulder bag she had. She greeted Ran who was coming on shift as she made her own way outside back to the festivities. Everything was normal, she was excited for the exam like everyone else - there was no chance of issues.

In the back of her mind - she was making a list, preparing, focused on the job. She would need to see how many days the chunin exam was - what the schedule of events were, start to get a feel for all the different parties involved...Suna's population alone with massive, but adding in all the visitors, the idea of trying to guard all of them from something - that could be hiding as one of them... was nearly overwhelming and yet, it was something she instantly recognized and knew.

The festival had 217 booths. It spanned through most of the more open sections of village close to the Kage offices. Ninja groups constantly were making overhead passes while those who were off duty walked freely through the village, chatting idly. Villagers were excited, showing off their home. There were some tension between certain groups of villagers and Suna most likely due to past sour relationship - harmless glaring and gossip. Her eyes again jumped person to person, completely on alert.

Next to her was a conversation she was nodding along with as she made eye contact with others.

"Will there be fireworks?" She asked with a kind smile to the man that was explaining past chunin exams.

"Yes. At the end. There will also be a 2 week break prior to the tournament part for the young ninjas to train." He answered, seeing her eyes brighten. Here again was another young person who had not gotten the chance to see the exams since they were held in other villages

"I remember that from back when my son was of age." Another joined in, glad they could host such an event.

"2 weeks with all these guests here... It will be good for the café!" The woman smiled. Yumi had no idea what cafe she was talking about - but the others did.

"It will be nice hosting for all these visitors." Yumi decided to say.

"Ha, ya right. Most of these visiting ninja and lords don't know their head from their tail-end! I bet ya at least half of them get sun sick and I know a quarter of them will cause us nothing but trouble! Should have just kept it in other villages, I say." A man scoffed at her 'naive' comment. To him it was words like those that got people in trouble. If it wasn't for their own ninja, they would be overrun by now.

Yumi did not turn her head or divert her attention, but she saw Jishin perfectly positioned as a Lord's guard. That brought her count of the top ten to 5, herself (1st), Tomohisa (3rd ranking), Jishin(4th) , Gozu(9th), and Mezu(10th). Her mind went through the results of the last tournament, remember their strengths and weaknesses. Seven of the ten were in the top the year before however the ranking was completely shuffled - as it tended to be certification to , their own Jinkun was ranked 14th per the last certifications...

"That's why we have ninja!" The woman who spoke about the cafe rebutted.

"It's not like we've never used the chunin exams as a cover... we shouldn't expect anything else." The man's tone was ominous. Yumi did not know what he was referring to but made a note to figure it out later. If there was past history that would create more than a glare or some gossip, she would need to be on top of it.

"Ninja alliances are different now after the war. They fought alongside each other - for all of us. You can tell things are different - better now." The elder spoke. Yumi smiled. She liked that idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Minawa-san." Yumi's eyes locked on to the Sand ninja that called her by her "family" name with an honorific. "The Kazekage requests your present this evening at 6:30. He stated for you to meet him at his office."

"Ok. I'll be there. Thank you." She responded in kind. Her hand slipped into her pocket -the papers were still there. She relaxed and smiled at the ninja, who obviously didn't think much of her but had been overly respectable anyway.

The ninja went back from wherever he came from, probably back to his Kage. Yumi's eyes watched him. Would an attack come from someone wearing a ninja headband? Someone in disguise or a ninja themselves? She couldn't rule it out. Nor could she rule out them poisoning water or food, nor it being a visitor a Lord, a villager... Nothing, could be ruled out. All she could do was be on guard - and constantly taste, test, and try the water and food, over and over again.

Yumi continued with her rounds. Even being slow she could do rounds and in fact, being slow was making her blend in.

As the heat of the day increased, she opened her umbrella and slowly made her way from one crowd to another, noticing the grouping of various village ninjas and also small ninja children... Did children of ninjas always become ninjas? She didn't know. It seemed odd to assume all children would do the same as their parents, but she did. Well, technically, she had not for Kurokawa was not her father.

"You - you're that girl." a woman's voice she did not recognize spoke.

Yumi cocked her head, eyes confident and pleasant. Enemy? It was a blonde woman dressed in full robes. On her right was a man with black bowl-shaped hair who was extremely attentive, and on her left was a masked man with white hair and one eye showing - he seemed bored. They were from the hidden village of the leaf - like Sakura and Ino were... and the woman's dress and hat clearly stated "HOKAGE"

"Minawa Yumi - but you may just call me Yumi... I'm not sure if we've met before. I'm sure I would have remembered you." Yumi bowed although her face showed an instant friendliness and familiarity with them. (She still had not decided if they were an enemy or not.)

"Tsunade, the Hokage. You should probably refer to me as the Hokage. This is Guy and Kakashi. Naruto seems to have gotten himself lost..." The blonde's woman was studying her.

"Greetings. It's my honor." Yumi bowed deeply again, in job mode.

Guy, Kakashi, and Tsunade all looked the girl over carefully while she was bowing. This was the woman seeing the Kazekage - somehow they were thinking she would be less refined given Sakura and Ino's accounts. However, with her mannerisms, they could see the two as a very _boring_ couple.

They all doubted if the relationship would last.

"You were a body guard, before the sickness, correct?" The Hokage asked, still eyeing her.

"Yes. I am." Yumi changed it to present tense.

"It looks like you are making strides in your recovery, though it may still be many years before you are fully recovered, if it's possible. I was the one to heal you after you entered into the coma."

"Really?" Yumi's eyes lit up at hearing that this woman was the one who saved her life. "Thank you then." She bowed again, ignoring the comment on it being years till she was at full strength.

"You are welcome." The Hokage found herself forced to respond due to the girl's mannerisms.

"Well, I have to head back-"

*BOOM*!

Their heads all whipped the same direction, the three who stood beside her vanished.

The people around her screamed and quickly made their way for cover as black smoke pillowed out moving up. Yumi's eyes were attentive. She saw a glimmer of Gaara's sand. She had no speed to make it over there so unless one of the ten contacted her, she would have to assume at least one of them had eyes on it... maybe even jumping in to guard.

Yumi made notes of those who were running for cover. A child nearby her fell - she shouted and rushed (if you could call it rushing) to him.

"Don't Panic!" She shouted a reminder to those in panic. "That was the firework area!"

It was the direction of the fireworks, but it could also easily be the enemy. If it was the enemy, she needed to stay here incase their attack spanned out. Panicking people trampling on their own was never helpful. It was better to help calm, and wait for another attack.

Yumi went to helping those nearby, staying tuned in to her surroundings, waiting for an attack near her.

"You ok?" She grabbed an elder's arm who was about to fall, asking the question instantly.

"I knew we shouldn't have had the chunin exams!" He exclaimed panicked.

"Your ninjas are on it - smoke's dying down." She responded with a professional smile.

A second boom instantly was heard, and a small vibration rippled through the buildings. Maybe she had spoken too soon. For this one, there was no smoke, no fire, no peaks of sand - just a sound and rumble. It was hard to determine if there was a major threat or not, but ninjas were now in this area too.

"Everyone it was just a little firework incident. A kid got too excited to try one..." A man shouted, his teammates going group to group settling people.

Fireworks... would not have sounded quite like that, would not have just smoked, would not have shook the buildings this far away... But still -

"See it was just the fireworks." She acted relieved, happy it was just fireworks.

"Freaking kids." An elder shook his head wanting to believe.

"You guys should get those moved!" An adult scolded the ninja.

Yumi's eyes glanced to where the sounds and smoke came from. Just fireworks...

She was ready...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*Knock* *Knock*

"Enter." Gaara stated, finishing up the day's paperwork. It was almost time for dinner with the Konoha ninja meaning it was Yumi at the door, though it could also be another report...

"Kazekage-sama." It was her voice. The formal professional tone she gave when he was interacting with others or when she did not know who else might be in his office.

"How-" He paused his question. She was wearing an armor vest... Coolly he looked her over, every detail.

"Hi!" Her facial features changed seeing no one else in the room. Her eyes showed care for him and a smile happy to see him.

"Greetings." was all he could think to say. Her hair was in a high pony tail, her wrists were wrapped, and the small square black leather plates of the armor vest showed not a single scratch. She had lose pants that hung tightly to her hips. Her eyes were confident, friendly. This was the woman who jumped over his sand wall and dodged their attacks...

"Hi." She repeated, half grinning in laughter. He was an odd one.

"Hi." Gaara repeated back. He wondered what the Konoha ninja would think of her. Her clothing gave the hint that she was an able body, but he knew she was not. He wished to hide her away, or dress her in something they would not think twice of.

"It's going to be windy tonight. Please, use my cloak." His sand brought the garment to him. She had dressed plainly back then, so he knew she would not hesitate.

"O-k." Yumi felt a bit embarrassed, he was staring more intensely than normal.

"Thank you for agreeing to join me. Konoha... these people... Naruto, the Hokage, Kakashi, Lee, Sakura... they are all very important to me... Friends." He tried to explain unsure of how to word it.

With his cloak now on, Yumi moved slowly towards him. Her hand touched his shoulder then started to move down his arm. She gripped the fabric, looking at the cloth before meeting his eyes. She cared for him, that's what her eyes told him without a doubt.

"Thank you for inviting me." Her eyes rested on his lips. His hands made their way to her hips, drawing her in closer, he kissed her. Once... Twice... Three times - taking in her soul, that kindness she seemed to have deep within her, the warmth he preferred...

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow." He informed her, breaking the kiss. More so, reminding himself.

"That's ok. But!" Her voice perked up as if she remembered something important and exciting. "This is for you! And I need you to fill out the second one. I already signed it." She smirked, proud of herself for something.

He glanced at the papers, she now held out, tightly folded.

"You don't have to do it now. Just sometime." She smiled inching both of them towards his desk. Once they were close enough, she reached - as far as he would let her go, and placed the folded notes on the corner of the desk.

"Ready?" She asked, seeing his clock.

"Ready." He informed her.

"Me too." She responded instantly.

"But... You think they will like me?" Her second question was small, her eyes not looking at him, a slight worry seemed to creep into them as she stared at the door.

"They don't have a choice nor say in the matter." He informed her bluntly.

Yumi's eyes snapped to meet his with a look of disbelief. He had just stated these people were important to him! The humor of his thinking tickled her, till she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I don't see the humor..." Gaara informed her dryly. He was being serious, what he had stated was a very true statement. It was not meant to be funny, yet she was laughing.

"Oh kami!" Yumi gripped her side, laughing harder. "I love you." She informed him, trying to contain herself. "Thank you." She finally got a hold of the burst of laughter, but she was still grinning ear to ear.

"Shall we go?" She asked him. They were now running late.

Gaara simply nodded his head... Was he supposed to say it back? She had said it... She had said it - those words. The sentence that was important in relationship, the one Kankuro used, the one in movies, the one in books - the one that was important, the one he had wanted to hear as a kid - that statement that other dates told him far-far-far too quickly... she had used it. Did she really mean it? She had been laughing... was it supposed to be a joke? He didn't know. Gaara didn't know. Should he say it back?

"Let's go." Yumi smiled kindly, not sure if he was not getting nervous or not.

"If you get a chance tomorrow, though, please look at those papers..." She added. They were important, but his desk was safe - he had a lot more important papers on there than hers!

"Ok." He managed to state, his mind still wheeling.

The sand transported them, but he couldn't really think.

"You ok?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Yes. I'm just not good with... what to say..." He didn't know how to say it.

"That's fine. I like you however you are." She smiled at him, truly liking him... loving him.

"Hn" Gaara nodded his head again and took a step forward. She didn't say it that time. Maybe he had misheard.

* * *

><p>"Gaara! - OWWW!" Naruto shouted seeing his friend - He was smacked in the back of the head by Sakura<p>

"You need to call him Kazekage!" She reminded her teammate as a large lump began to grow.

"Owwwww" He protested.

"Kazekage-sama." The Hokage did not stand but raised her glass of sake.

"Hokage, Naruto, Sakura... Let me introduce. This is Minawa Yumi. And this is the Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Guy, Lee..." He went around the table, name after name.

"Greetings. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Yumi." She smiled, bowed, and smiled again, instantly in a meet-and-greet mode.

"You're his girlfriend right?" Naruto asked bluntly. A small blush tried to make it across her face, but she calmed herself.

"We are dating, yes." She smiled politely to him.

"Did I tell you Hinata and I are together?" Naruto asked Gaara, not wanting to be one-upped.

"I believe I heard that. Congratulations."

"So what have you been up to!?" Naruto dove right into the next question.

"Yumi, come sit by us, let them catch up." Sakura waved off Naruto and pointed to the seat in front of her. Coincidently, there was an empty seat beside her, across from Naruto and near the Hokage.

"Ok. Thank you." Yumi smiled, accepting the seat.

Gaara moved to the one next to her and continued speaking with Naruto - well answering question after question.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD RAMEN BEFORE!" Naruto yelled over hearing her and Sakura's conversation. Yumi instantly burst into a full fled smile.

"No, I don't think so anyway." She grinned, humored by his over dramatic response. Kakashi, Sakura, and the Hokage were not as pleased.

"Kami! Tomorrow! I'm taking you tomorrow!" He informed her promptly before turning to Gaara. "How have you not taken her for Ramen! That's a top dating priority!" He scolded.

"I did not see it as such." Gaara responded back.

"It is! I'm going to have to teach you my rules for dating!"

"Oh?" Gaara was amused at this thought.

"Yeah. Yumi-chan, You have to forgive him - but I'll teach him and I'll treat you to Ramen to make up for it!" Naruto exclaimed to Gaara's girlfriend. He could not believe Gaara had failed at such a crucial thing!

"I think I can take her." The Kazekage remarked, suddenly feeling a bit bothered for some reason.

"No. You already failed but I'll show you all the best techniques and rules - and you'll be good again!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh really?" The Hokage added in. There was no way Naruto was that good at dating.

"Really. Besides, Gaara will need all the help he can get!"

"I'll help too! I'll show you how to utilize the power of YOUTH! You both will be active all night long!"Guy jumped in.

"Please - as if you know -" Kakashi eyed his rival.

"I know. I know far more than you. Youth is already ready and always doing it!"

"Heh - that's a horrible mind destroying thought." Kakashi turned his head away.

"What!? You just don't recognize or know anymore. You've gone white from absence!"

"We'll see who the Kazekage agrees with more." Kakashi informed him.

"It won't be either of you two! It will be me! I was his first friend!" Naruto declared.

"That's ENOUGH!" The Hokage's hand landed on the table, stopping the ridiculous conversation. She stared at the source of this topic - the Kazekage, coolly.

"Kazekage, as the Hokage of your allied ninja village, I will tell you. The true secret to youth, beauty, and relationships is..." Her eyes and words were serious. Everyone, but Yumi, leaned closer to listen.

"Sake." She finished.

"What!? That's not it! It's a 15-step regiment process!" Sakura shouted at her mentor.

"That's supposed to be secret!"

"DUCK!" Naruto hit the deck as the Hokage swung.

Gaara's sand quickly wrapped around himself and Yumi.

Laughter could be heard from under the Sand - a woman's laughter. But since Gaara did not laugh out loud, they all knew it was her even without the female voice behind it.

"I don't get what's so funny..." Naruto stated hearing it.

Under the Sand, Gaara contemplated just going, but Yumi seemed to be enjoying the night.

"Are they always like this?" She asked him quietly shielded by his sand, nearly in tears from laughing.

"You'll have to forgive them." Gaara found himself saying wondering what had possessed him. Why did he want them all to go out together again? Just what was he thinking!?

He prayed that Naruto, Kakashi, and Guy would forget about giving him dating advice. Maybe he could buy a few more round of drinks to help stake the odds in his favor... The idea of their advice scared him to his soul.


	23. Chapter 23: Set

**This Chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Sour. ****Thank you for reviewing, it means more to me than you'll probably ever know.**

**And now back to normally scheduled fictional little story! :)**

**Enjoy! (P.S. Still don't own Naruto)**

* * *

><p>Yumi had gotten trapped in Ikiryo's genjutsu. It wasn't so much that she was in his genjutsu, but that she hadn't spotted him prior to getting trapped. The 2nd place man in the top 10 had previously been 1st. Yumi had a new knot in her stomach. He was going to try to take her out of the top spot come the next tournament, she knew it!<p>

"You didn't see me, did you?" He smirked with a superior smile.

"No, you, Tenome, and Mizuchi were the three I haven't spotted yet." She informed him. Yumi never enjoyed his haughty attitude.

"Hn, we'll I found us all and decided it would be best for us to talk since it seems like we are all on the same job." He turned on heel. Instantly the genjutsu world expanded and standing before her were the other eight.

Above each member was their stats.

Yumi, Age:24, Female. Taijutsu and weapons expert with special bloodline trait - Close range. 1st Rank  
>Ikiryo, Age 47, Male. Strong Genjutsu user - Long, Mid, and Close range. 2nd Rank<br>Tomohisa, Age 56, Male. Seal and barrier specialist - Defense. 3rd  
>Jinshi, Age: 45, Male. Earth style - Mid and Close range. 4th<br>Mizuchi, Age: 41, Male. Ice style - Mid and Close range. 5th  
>Basan, Age: 43, Male. Fire style - Close range. 6th<br>Tenome, Age 32, Male. Genjutsu and poison specialist - Defense and Medical. 7th  
>Nobusuma, Age 40, Male. Wind style - Wide Long and Mid range. 8th<br>Gozu, Age 39, Male. Taijutsu user - Close range, does best with his brother Mezu at his side. 9th  
>Mezu, Age 39. Male Taijutsu user - Close range, does best with his brother Gozu at his side. 10th<p>

"Why the hell are you showing everyone my age!" Tomohisa demanded, pissed!

"What's the meaning of this Ikiryo?" Jinshi crossed his arms annoyed.

"We've all been in the top 20 at least for the last 2 certifications. I'm pretty sure, we all are already acquainted." Basan waved his hand, which instantly caught the words above him on fire.

"Don't forget about the 4th Ninja war either - working together there." Nobusuma added, his wind caught Basan's fire and brought it over to his own section of information.

"Hey, burn mine too man." Tomohisa stated to Nobusuma and Basan wanting to remove the number from everyone's eyes.

The wind user obliged sending some of Basan's flames to the eldest's stats.

"Just a little refresher. Except for the Brothers, I don't believe any of us have seen each other for over a year." Ikiryo's eyes narrowed in on them. If it wasn't for the fact Yumi's points had beat his own, he would have put those up too...

"So who knows what's going on?" Basan looked across the group as ash tumbled behind him. Heads moved towards Tomohisa, Yumi pointed his way and Ikiryo simply turned to face the older man.

"Tomohisa was in our meeting with the Jinkun." Mezu and Gozu both spoke together.

"Mine too." Nobusuma added.

"As well as mine." Tenome joined in.

The nine all looked over at the eldest of them all who simply huffed a small laugh. The Jinkun should have known this was coming. He should have known one of the ten would create a private meeting - it wasn't like they were ninjas that simply followed orders.

"Look, it's confidential, at least until the Jinkun and Kages speak." He tried, suddenly no longer worried about showing his age but the 9 pairs of eyes on him.

"If it has to do with the life or death of others, there's no such thing as confidential. You know this. You believe it too!" Basan snapped, annoyed. Instantly the words above Tomohisa flamed even more.

"Get us on the same page. We are going to need to make sure we are _all_ on the same page to get set for whatever happens." Mizuchi's cold eyes first started at Tomohisa then at everyone else. His hair was white, not from age or lack of color, but from ice and even his lips were a hint of blue. Mizuchi did not just contain a cold gaze but also a cold heart and attitude.

"Heh - yeah. We don't want to make the same mistakes we did during the 4th ninja war. Getting into each other's way and all." Nobusuma agreed with the man who had helped beat him out of a higher rank.

"Spill it. Once we know the facts, we'll come up with getting set to counter whatever it is." Jinshi shot back again at Tomohisa.

"Tomohisa. You know I agree with them. And just so you all know, I'm only at 1% strength right now, so I'm out till given the chance to take strength from an enemy - which I hope never comes to happen." Yumi announced, causing everyone to lock eyes on her.

"You serious!? From what!?" Tenome couldn't help but state. They had never known her to lose strength!

Yumi forced herself to smile, her stomach in knots. She simply shrugged her shoulders at his question, refusing to answer. If they had known how weak she had been, would they think less of her?

"Shit... Should've have know this would happen... I still can't believe a kid like you made it the first rank..." Ikiryo muttered, and then spoke louder, "This is all the more reason for you, Tomohisa, to let us in on whatever's going on. _Now_."

"Yes, Tomohisa. We can't do our jobs right without knowing." Yumi added, keeping a confident voice and even more confident eyes.

"Alright, alright." Tomohisa gave in. He didn't know how long Ikiryo could hold a genjutsu and he did not want to find out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Kages sat around the table. It was not just the larger 5 hidden villages, but all ninja village leaders, no matter of their statuses.

Perfectly distanced around the table were the 5 large hidden village leaders

Hidden Village of the Sand - Kazekage, Gaara  
>Hidden Village of the Leaf - Hokage, Tsunade<br>Hidden Village by the Clouds - Raikage, A  
>Hidden Village of the Mist - Mizukage, Mei<br>Hidden Village of the Rocks -Tsuchikage, Onoki

In between them sat the smaller village leaders.  
>Hidden Village Among the Stars - Hoshikage, Sumaru<br>Hidden Village of the Rain - Leader Mubi  
>Hidden Tree Village by Genjutsu , Leader Tanishi<br>Hidden Village under the Moon, Leader Tsukito  
>Hacho Village, Leader Dionasu<br>Lock Village, Leader Hanare  
>Nadeshiko Village, Leader Shizuka<br>Village of Frost, Leader Frost Daimyo  
>Hidden Village by a Waterfall, Leader Shibuki.<br>Society of Elite Bodyguards, Jinkun Leader Atsuhi.  
>Society of Bodyguards, Negotiator Owaga<p>

This was the largest grouping of leaders since the great ninja war, and for good reason.

"Alright! Let us begin. We have seven different reports to go though. This threat is not just a threat to our lands, but to our livelihoods, against all ninja and ninja villages." It was the Hokage who spoke first.

"First report from Hidden Village of the Clouds." The Kazekage announced.

"Our ninjas along with the ninjas of the Hidden Village by a Waterfall, the Frost Village, and the Nadeshiko Village were sent on an investigative mission. They found one abandoned camp that does not belong to the former Akatsuki or Orochimaru. This camp contained notes about the unrecognizable creatures that attacked Iwa as well as notes on the Akatsuki's jutsus including Madara's. There were lists of all our villages present but despite our best trackers we could not find who the camp belonged to. It's cowardly! No one, no village, should let their guard down at this time!" The Raikage spoke his temper flaring at the end.

"A second report from Hidden Village of the Leaf confirms these allegations." The Kazekage quickly moved on to the next report, knowing the Raikage's temper.

"Our ninjas along with those from Hidden Village of the Sand, Hidden village under the Moon, Hacho Village, Hidden Village among the Stars, and others found similar information within our own lands. While we did not find anything pertaining to the Suna plague we found tracks of those who poisoned our own river along with multiple dead animals and humans that may have been tested on. We also found discarded headbands, blank ones as well as those with our own symbol on them and other ninja villages." The Hokage spoke, her eyes looking across the group.

"We also sent out an investigation party and found similar findings, except that one of our multiple ninja parties did not return and are still missing." Mizukage, Mei, scanned the group with a venomous look.

"Those in the missing party from Hidden village of the Rocks, Hidden Tree Village by Genjutsu, Lock Village, and Hidden Village of the Rain are all presumed captured or dead. We found multiple discarded scroll sealing seals along with broken seals on chests and tombs. We have no hint to what was sealed away only that it dates past the 2nd Ninja war. We should assume the worst and believe that all forbidden jutsus, ultimate weapons, and locked away poisons have been found and are being prepared to be used against us." She finished.

"If we don't know who's attacking or why, how do we plan on defending ourselves?" The leader of the Hidden Village under the Moon spoke, Tsukito.

"Didn't Suna recently fall victim to disease, are we assuming that was from them too?" The leader of Hidden Village of the Rain, Mubi also spoke up. His village had offered refuge for the Suna villagers during quarantine.

"No. There is no evidence they are dealing with disease, plague, or viruses - only poisons, jutsus, and guerrilla warfare." It was the Kazekage who answered, his voice grim. It would be easier to accept an enemy had caused all those deaths, not an unexplainable plague.

"We should be open to all possibilities. We need to figure out who this group is and what they want or at least why they are committing such terrorist attacks." The elder Tsuchikage, Onoki, announced.

"Please, those of the Jieti and Jieti-erito are also willing to offer their services to add another set of eyes or simply work as messengers to allow your ninjas the ability to focus your efforts on other items. During the last war we provided protection of roads, trades, and goods - and even if it is something like that, we will rise to the occasion." Ogawa took the time to speak, reminding everyone it was not just ninjas here. They had purposely split the body guard society into 2 groups, Elite and normal to allow for both of the two to be present.

"We must also put away our own differences. Coming from a spy village, I know there will be some uncertainty and distrust, but like in the war we must ban together." It was the new leader of the Lock Village, Hanare who spoke. The Hokage recognized her as the woman who entered their own village, the one Kakashi ousted and had witnessed her leap off of a cliff - she had survived.

"Yes, I agree. We must ban together and play to our strengths while relying on others to defend our weaknesses. I do not know what their next attack will be but I strongly suspect it will be here, during the Chunin exams." The Hokage gave a nod of her head.

"Suna will allow us to easily defend against those on the outside, but we have ninjas to check for internal attacks. I would appreciate any support in that manner as I do not know your nin as you do." The Kazekage extended a request for support.

"Yes, if you found headbands, there's a chance they are hiding among us." Hidden Tree Village by Genjutsu leader, Tanishi, looked about the group. "We will help in trying to uncover them."

"As will we."

"As will I."

"Yes."

An agreement murmured around the group. This was a short meeting, but there would be many more. They needed to discuss and figure out who this was and what their targets where or at least why. They needed to find the motive behind the attacks. It was not going to be a simple thing to figure out, but luckily the chunin exams did take more than just a few days and were a good excuse for all the villages to come together...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ikiryo's genjutsu allowed for the discussion, which had felt like hours maybe even a full day to only be seconds in actual time.

Yumi had spent the rest of the day in job-mode, but in the back of her mind she was dwelling the fact she had admitted she was at only 1% strength. She was a liability and useless. They had figured out their roles and agreed to meet again at Ikiryo's digression unless someone else truly wished it. She was supposed to blend in as a normal villager, but truly it was because she was useless. Unless someone attacked and one of the others could disable them or they got close enough to her she could touch and steal their strength, she was useless. At least, she made a very good normal villager, but still... if something were to happen, the odds were not in her favor.

Tonight she was 'off' and tomorrow she was 'off'. Then starting tomorrow night, she'd be on for 4 days straight (nights included). It was the 1/4 schedule where she would have one 24 hour period off and 4 full night & days on, meaning there were always 8 of the elite on at one time. It was better than the 1/9 schedule and still kept on the most able body as possible. They could switch to day and night shift, but 5 was not as many as 8 or 9.

She was free to be a real person for a bit, and in the darkness of night she had decided to take a walk. Her walker seemed to have lead her to his house...

Yumi kept eyeing his house. He had given her a key, but she did not want to go in on her own.

After talking with the others of the top ten, she wanted to now be honest, for once. The looming feeling was huge, the day where she could be a bodyguard again was finally nearly here, and yet what if her plan to gain back chakra and heal herself did not work? The next 24 hours was the only time she was off duty for the next 5 days...

_Did he like her because she was strong? _ She wondered.

Obviously he knew how much she worked out to try to be such, how much time and dedication she gave, how little of a life she had... But did he know how she cried at night, all those nights - every time she was alone, back when they told her she couldn't move? Did he know how she'd do origami only to rip it up, knowing it was nothing like her original dreams? Did he know about those 3 years after Kurokawa's death where she walked around like a shell hoping to find a job that would bring her to him(give her death) cause she was too weak to do it herself? Did he know just how pathetic she truly was?

_Did he like her because she was smart?_ She worried.

Obviously she was a bit dimwitted, he had to know that. Her professional attitude was for jobs and show. Light travels faster than sound that's why someone will appear bright till they opened their mouth! It was that quote that she used to remember to keep her mouth shut when she was uncertain. Silence didn't mean she knew, just that she didn't want them to know. Sure, fighting tactics she was decent at but only because of Kurokawa's training. Her own thinking was much more about survival. Certainly, she could not lead a village, like he did. Certainly she was not academic.

_Did he like her because she was helpful? _She questioned.

She did help people, constantly smiling, trying to be friendly. But who was she actually friends with? And she was a coward. All that was an act! Being helpful made people like you. Smiling made them let their guard down. She could pretend there were connections there. But truly, she was alone. Normally she'd never stay this long in one place. What if they started to see her for who she really was, what if they didn't like her? Helpful was just a pathetic attempt to be worth something more than nothing...

Why did he like her? She who only had 1% of her strength? Who had no family, no history, no home. She had found away to manage to re-define herself after Kurokawa's death, although those memories and him were still very real to her... But what if she couldn't be a bodyguard and failed in the next 5 days? What if, whatever in the world he liked about her, got lost too?

This is why Yumi didn't like having things, why she didn't keep connections. It was because she would lose them, they would die, and she never knew how she was supposed to react and carry on. Even with wandering and trying so hard, Yumi still had loss in her life. Now, she had even more to add to her list, the loss of time through a coma, loss of her abilities because of sickness... What in this world was there that could actually be kept!?

_Could her relationship with Gaara actually be kept?_ She doubted. Would he like her if he knew how pathetic she was?

Yumi was crouched down staring at his house. She didn't want to be weak in front of him, in front of anyone. Yet, being strong all the time - was sad, lonely, and a lie.

She always admired those who lost and overcame, who lost and cried, who survived, somehow. That elder woman who was paralyzed, who never walked again. She, herself, had gotten to walk again, now she was walking again - but that woman, the one she remembered so many times in the hospital, never got to. It was that elder woman who was strong, not her who was able to find recovery.

What if she couldn't do her part and caused others to experience such loss? What if they found out? What if, he decided he didn't like her - what he did like about her was something she had lost, was going to lose? It always seemed like she couldn't hold on to things, not for real, not like others...

Yumi was in personal turmoil. It would have been better to have not gotten the first 24 hours off, to not think about the weight on her shoulders, about everything. It would have been better to just think about the job and nothing else.

* * *

><p>A wind moved the sand. With not a cloud above, the stars showed radiantly. The stars they watched together. He experienced loss too. He would have probably gladly given up his ability to walk, his strength, if not to lose those villagers, if not to have that plague come through his village...<p>

That plague was not listed as something this threat had done, could have done. Both of them had losses without an enemy to confront or blame. Yumi had always liked that about guarding, there was someone to confront. To accept loss without a reason as to why, was far-far-far more difficult to swallow...

Slowly she stood. She'd knock. If he thought she was weak or was too busy, then that was something she'd have to deal with. But she'd at least knock. At least, if nothing else. She could that - maybe.

So slowly she moved towards his door, her eyes worried. She never liked talking about actual things that hurt or bothered her. She hated stating actual fears. Kurokawa knew them all, as a child she told him every one of them, even the monsters she was afraid of in the closet... Her greatest fear of not being good enough or being alone. He had listened to them all, he had been there for her. He died. No bodyguard in the world was able to protect from such a loss. Losing her strength had been equally earth shattering, but her tenacity still gave her hope. Hope that possibly could be shattered if it did not hold true.

Fear. Such fear. What if another bad thing happened? There was no law in life controlling the good and bad things, only that things happened. They could happen one after another, all at once, randomly, connected, or sparingly. They could be good, bad, horrible, or great.

She could only make due - but it was not easy. Strength was making due despite the fear. And, it was rarely easy. Yumi knew it was rarely easy and more bad things would come, they always came. But, she could just chose little things to smile about. She could be hopeful and fall back to her little things. Nothing was set in stone - that's why she always chose the small things to make her happy.

Her knuckles rapped against his door frame. Her breath half held. He probably wasn't home. Probably working late in his office. Or on a roof. He had stated, he wouldn't be able to see her today...

She knocked again, wanting to see him.

Gaara wasn't home.

No one was home.

Well, at least the stars were out to comfort her, right? Yumi looked up, thinking that. Small smile on her face and tears in her eyes. At least there was still sky over head... She had something. There was always something, she gave a small smile to herself.

Yumi put the hood of his cloak up over her head and walked away. She needed to sleep. She only had 24 hours until she was on guard.

Maybe she'd see him tomorrow...

But, Yumi knew - Nothing was set in stone.


	24. Chapter 24: Hesitate

**SO SLOW! Sorry everyone. Longer chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sun was rising. Yumi opened an eye and then closed it again. With only 12 more hours off, she needed to gain as much strength as possible. She also needed to find that Naruto man since she had not ran into him yesterday and he wanted to eat ramen. Maybe she could see Gaara too.

Yumi sat up instantly. Her hair a disheveled mess. _Gaara_. Maybe he hadn't left for work yet, and she could see him. Quickly, as she was able, she got dressed, ripped through her hair, and made her way out the door.

The temperature outside was already warm without the sun full blaze. The sand moved across the road, carried by a breeze of wind. Yumi made her way to his house. 12 hours...

*Knock* *Knock*

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

She had brought his key he had given her that one morning, the morning she had woke up after foolishly/stupidly falling asleep next to him.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

She tried one more time. Again no answer. He wasn't here.

Her fingers played with the key inside her pocket. Carefully she took it out. It fit in the door perfectly. Quietly as she could she turned it. The door unlocked. Pushing, she opened the door.

Sand dusted his floor. Yumi paused seeing it. Was it an alarm? Would he know she was here from it? Or was it simply because he was Gaara of the Sand? Gingerly she stepped on the floor, making tracks in the fine layer of sand. The sand showed that her pants were a bit too long for her, partially dragging with each step.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Asami!" Gaara walked out of his office instantly, his office doors still open.

The amber woman had just made it to her desk and was setting down her lunch.

"Yes Kazekage." She responded unsure what he wanted. It was 6am! And technically she was 30 minutes early!

"When's my first meeting?" He asked abruptly, sand up his ass as normal. Asami tried not to frown. Only 2 days in to the chunin exam chaos and she was already wanting a vacation far-far away from him.

"7am Kazekage-sama. Same as yesterday and tomorrow." She reminded him after glancing at the schedule.

"Thank you." He disappeared back into his office.

Asami slumped into her chair. Maybe it was time to cash in a few favors from all the fan girls she had saved through the years. Despite it being morning, she felt the tiredness forming under her eyes - yes, it was time to cash in a few IOUs...

* * *

><p>Yumi felt his chakra instantly. She turned to meet his eyes.<p>

"Morning." He stated, his voice instantly causing her eyes to show want.

"Good morning... I-I... I let myself in, if that's ok." Yumi had a hard time saying it. Nerves... she was nervous and a bit embarrassed. This was his house.

"I wanted you to. That's why I gave you the key. Please consider this home to you too." He looked her over carefully. Her chest was not wrapped - actually, she might not be wearing anything under the shirt. Her pants and shirt were both cloth. She looked like she rolled out of bed... _And he wanted her in his..._

"Thank you." She didn't know why she was blushing, but she was and it was growing. She could feel her own ears burning.

"I have your papers." They paper ended up in his hand and he held them out to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Yumi grinned, instantly switching gears. Those papers were needed for this new job. Now, he would now be her official emergency contact, her home-base, her grounding point. She bounded forward to take the papers from him.

"Does this mean you are taking another job?" He inquired seriously, hoping the answer was no.

"I already am on one - but it's my day off." She stated automatically paying more attention to checking his paper work.

Gaara felt his demeanor change. She was leaving Suna or worse, she was hired against this unknown threat. Both options he did not like..

Yumi looked up and noticed his eyes, the hardening behind his sand mask.

"It's in Suna. But I only get one day off every 5 days for awhile - nothing big." Yumi tried to console him, sensing something wrong.

"Refuse it." Was the only thing he could think to say. "No - I'm sorry." He recanted himself. It was her chosen job, her chosen path - just as he chose Kazekage! However...

Yumi was surprised by his statement. Refuse it, it was for the protection of his village, of ninjas! Besides, she couldn't just refuse a request for help... She could tell by his eyes he was torn. Maybe just like how she was torn last night - 1% strength...

"I came by last night... to tell you about it. It's no problem, though. I can do it." Yumi smiled.

Gaara could feel himself getting more and more bothered by this. He did not want her guarding at all and if it was in Suna then the job would eventually be protecting against the threat they were discussing, that the kages themselves didn't know what to do about or how to handle!

"How can you guard given your _situation_?" He found himself asking, wondering how her leader would let her take a job in her condition - angry at him for his lack of judgment.

Even if he couldn't demand her to not be a bodyguard, he could question her ability to do so given her strength and lack-of-a-full recovery. As a kage, it was also his responsibility to make sure those who were protecting his village were able. He instantly decided he would go as far as to consult the Jinkun regarding the matter of the qualification of his bodyguards…

"You know… I'll use my _tenacity_. Plus I'm not working alone and no guard will let harm come to those we are protecting so if I'm unable they will pick it up." Yumi's eyes searched his own, trying to read him. They were at some sort of impasse.

"So the reason you wore armor the other day…" He started. He did not want her to become on bad terms with him but even with her ability she was weak.

"Was because I was hired." She openly explained.

"If a ninja were in your same condition, I would have them still under medical leave… I think your Jinkun would agree to the same. I know it's important to you but given your condition you shouldn't. And I don't want to see you hurt. I will be notifying your Jinkun that I do not agree with you being placed as a bodyguard." His face showed no emotion as he spoke, but his tone was serious and honest.

"Why? You know now, about me... I told you. I-I even was going to come here last night when I was... I mean... You… you believe I shouldn't do it!?" Yumi couldn't quite get a full thought together, hurt. She thought he would understand - that he would support her!

"A student could defeat you right now. I don't want to see you hurt or others. I know you want to do your best, to protect others... but that's not a possibly for you right now." He explained. The thought of her jumping in front of an unknown attack as weak as she was, turned his stomach. She had already been through enough - he did not want to see her go through anymore!

"It will be fine." Yumi set her stance. Even with her doubts last night, she could not doubt herself now. And why was he doubting her!? She had explained it to him – the first time, ever, she had explained it to anyone!

"Yumi…" Gaara moved forward, wanting to hold her but she stepped back not wanting him close yet.

"Don't. You're a kage, you should understand!" She snapped, not quite yelling.

"I do – that's why I'm saying this. As a kage, we have to do what's best for everyone! I don't want to see you hurt - you've already come so far, I don't want you to feel a setback! And, I cannot agree to a weakened bodyguard that would put risk to others." Gaara found his own temper start to spark. His father had tried to kill him making such a hard choice so of course he understood! He understood more than she knew, that before he had been on the other side of the decision and it wasn't just demanded for him to sit out!

Yumi's eyes showed anger instantly. SHE WOULD NEVER RISK ANOTHER PERSON!

"Look, I just came here to sleep. Talk to the Jinkun if you want, I don't care. So, anyway, I think I'm going to go – obviously this isn't a topic we should deal with right now. With you as a Kage and myself as a Jieti-erito, I guess we are a little to _biased_." Her tone was cool but thick with tension and she could feel herself glaring at him. She had expected him to support her and now he was betraying that, not following suit with what she had thought. Weren't relationships supposed to be supportive!?

"Yumi. I just... I _don't _want to see you hurt. You don't know what we might be dealing with. And if I was at liberty to say, I'd tell you – but I can't." He tried to explain, again. His voice showing concern. She was upset at him, and he just did not want to see her hurt because he valued her... He had been looking forward to seeing her this morning, in this limited window of time they could have...

"I understand you are a kage and there's parts of your job that are going to clash with my job. But I thought you'd be more supportive, that you'd understand cause I told you. This isn't just my chance, but also I can do some good. It's my sense of value, it's who I am!" Yumi lost control her voice again. Hurt, she just felt so hurt!

His sand wrapped around her, but it wasn't just his sand, his sand had moved him to her. His arms around her, his head down holding her close.

"Please, please don't see that as your only value. You mean so much more. Please, understand. I'm sorry." He whispered. Words were not his strong suit. A speech was one thing, but things like this, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know. She meant so much to him, so very much and not as a bodyguard, absolutely not. He did not like the idea of her seeing herself as only that, that risking her life for others was her main self-value.

Yumi didn't say anything and just let herself be held, till eventually she allowed her arms to creep up around him too – to hug him back. She liked him. She truly did. She knew he liked her too. And, it was his job to be the Kage… He was just being an idiot because he didn't really know. She had explained it, but she had never been a true bodyguard around him. He didn't know. That was it – he just didn't know. He cared for her safety and did not know, that was all…

"Ok. You can talk to the Jinkun – but I don't think he's going to agree with you... I'm very good at what I do. I am." It was going to be alright. They would find a way. She would do well. He would do well. Everything was going to be just fine… That's what she made herself believe, it's what she needed to believe.

Her voice had confidence but her tone had an underlying waver to it - a slight doubt he could just barely hear. His arms wrapped around her a bit tighter, secretly vowing to find a way to protect her in a fight...

.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

"Greetings. How are you?" She spoke the common greeting to the other body that sat down at the bar. His laid clothing had symbols of the far west villages in the Land of Earth.

"Good. It's nice to see people around here are hospitable. " He spoke in a relaxing tone, ordering a drink through the bartender, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Yes. Oh, I'm Yumi by the way." She introduced herself, acting like they had never met. She was on the clock now, it was past 8pm and until 8pm four full days from now, she would be on alert.

"Jinshi." The fourth ranking Jieti-erito responded. He too had been off for the last 24 hours, just starting the 'shift'. "I'm not use to the heat yet. Has it been a good day for you, miss?"

"For the most part..." She answered, her mind flashing back to Gaara. He had asked her to stay at his house, showing her the guest bed - but he also had made it clear he did not agree with her taking a body guarding job...

"Hm, you don't sound so certain on that, which makes for a good reason to have a drink." He looked up at her, eyes seeing more than they showed. He truly was a skilled, trained, dangerous man.

"That's why I'm here... and maybe the darts." She shrugged grinning. Her eyes catching the attention of a local gang leader in the corner. He looked forward, not interested in petty things, he had a better job to do tonight.

"Not going to make your boyfriend jealous?" The question rolled of the tip of his tongue with ease. His tone did not change from his earlier casual small talk, making no facial expressions to show any change emotion or friendliness.

Yumi choked! She struggled to keep the drink in her mouth and show no sign of distress, for if she did her dart idea would be out.

Finally managing to swallow, she cleared her throat.

"No. I wouldn't be with someone like that... but how?" Yumi asked back quietly, trying to regain her play.

"Hn." He stood up and turned to go. "We all know... good for you. But, friendly word of advice - learn to swallow. He'll enjoy it..."

Yumi's eyes followed him out. She was suspicious of his last two sentences. While her reason for choking had been him, she was fairly certain it wasn't about that. Still, she knew he wouldn't dare to give her _that_ kind of advice, he had saw what she had done to the last perverts... But, at least they knew about him, which meant they would be aware of her bias towards him too.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

Gaara looked over the next phase of the chunin exam. With the assistance of representatives of all the participating villages, they had created a large dangerous maze to test the young future ninjas if they passed the initial exam. The maze was nothing similar to the forest he and his siblings had gone through, but it would present the same obstacles. His mind flashed back to the memories, the blood thirst and lifelessness he once felt.

"Thinking about how I beat you in the chunin exams?" Naruto instantly popped up next to him.

"Hn, You didn't beat me _in_ the chunin exams - but yes, remembering..." He spoke, clarifying Naruto's small error.

"Yeah, technically I didn't pass that year." Naruto placed his arms up, resting them on his own head. "But sure made a lot of friends from it! And, grew a lot too." He grinned proud of his past self.

"Think that it's challenging enough, or have we made it too challenging?" He asked his friend, who currently was not a teacher making him less biased than those who had students participating.

"Eh, when we were going through it wasn't easy but we had Orochimaru messing things up too. I don't want to say it's too easy, but I don't think we made it easy. I can't wait till some of them find what I put in there for them!" His eyes brightened at the thought of the ninjas running into his 'ultra secret trap'.

"I guess we will see how we did when we see how many students make it out... although your sexy jutsu trap will not be one they are expecting." Gaara's emotionless eyes met with the blondes.

"HEY! You aren't supposed to say that out loud! It's a secret! You don't want them thinking of ways to counter!" Naruto snapped, annoyed the kage had guessed his trap. (It wasn't hard, everyone who had helped make the maze had heard Naruto bragging to himself excitedly.)

"They are in the exam right now." Gaara reminded him.

"Ah yes... if that thing actually counted for points I probably would never have been a ninja..." Naruto commented mostly to himself.

Gaara smirked. It was true, Naruto was not known for his strategic thinking...

"Does Hinata go on missions?" The voice was his, but the out of the blue question surprised him too. Naruto looked him over, also wondering where the question had come from and why he was asking.

"Yeah. Of course" Naruto responded hesitantly. Why was Gaara asking?

"Do you ever-" Gaara paused not wanting to say, _stop her from going._ Because he knew the answer. "Does it bother you, when you aren't on the same mission? Or if she was injured..." He reworded it.

"Of course I don't like if she gets injured on a mission, but Kiba and Shino are good teammates, plus well, she likes me..." Naruto's face started to turn red at the thought. "Sometimes, I question Granny Tsunade but Hinata defended me from Pein, she's a strong ninja. Even now, I'm still awe-struck by that..." Naruto looked up a bit embarrassed, not sure what to say. Sure there were times he worried, but he went on missions too and she also worried for him. They were the same.

"Why?" Naruto asked back to his long time friend.

"No reason." Gaara did not want to admit he had tried to derail Yumi's job. He had even summoned a special one on one meeting with their society's Jinkun - who informed him that Yumi had accepted the job and he did not doubt her ability in the least, even with her handicap...

"Ok." Naruto accepted his answer, and looked out to the maze. "You know, looking out and knowing they are taking the same exam I did back before everything... makes me feel old and I'm not even a Hokage yet!"

"True. They could end up calling you Grandpa Uzumaki by the time you reach Hokage." Gaara added.

"HEY! I'll reach it! You'll be the one that's the old man!"

"I'm younger than you, so if that's the case, you'd already be old." Gaara pointed out.

"Well that doesn't stop you from acting like an old man - Grandpa Gaara." Naruto mockingly glared.

Gaara smirked. "That doesn't make me old..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Four days of normalcy. Yumi could feel herself getting irritable at the situation. While it was great that no one was being injured, nothing bad was occurring, and no one was attacking, her abominably slow pace just pissed her off! How was she supposed to protect anyone like this?

They had almost successfully rotated through the first round of shifts and in a few hours she would be off again.

Her (1st rank, taijutsu specialist) and Jinshi (4th, Earth style fighter) had the first 24 hours off  
>Ikiryo (2nd rank, genjutsu user) and Basan (6th rank, fire style fighter) had the second 24 hours.<br>Tomohisa (3rd, seal specialist) and Nobusuma (8th, wind style fighter) were off the 3rd  
>The brothers, Gozu (9th, taijutsu) and Mezu (10th, taijutsu) were off the 4th one<br>And Mizuchi (5th, Ice style) and Tenome (7th, poison specialist) were the 5th set of 24 hours off.

In times of normalcy, where there were no attacks, everyone waited for their turn off, counting the hours down, looking forward to it. But if there had been attacks, they had to kick each other out of the job, force them to break. No one wanted to be one who left when there was trouble and yet being on guard without issue was only for the strongest of disciplines.

She was walking in the village watching the shops close as 7:59 rolled into 8pm.

Cold bit at her arm. Looking down she knew the culprit, Mizuchi. '_Your turn'_ was written in a cold frost on her own arm. Her hand quickly covered it, melting any sign it was ever there.

She was no longer guarding, if it could be called that. Her first shift was done. Nothing had happened. Nothing had gone wrong. All that tension with Gaara was for nothing... She felt like she had been up for weeks vs. 4 days... Hours were always longer when there was nothing specific to do.

_Gaara._ She thought. Should she go to his house? She was exhausted, a little irritable, and feeling extremely slow and annoyed at her current ability. It would probably be a bad idea to see him given her mood, they would probably fight... maybe they should fight. If he couldn't understand her livelihood, maybe it had all been doomed from the start.

"You're free, right?" His voice. She hadn't even noticed his chakra appear, but considering how many times he had checked on her _secretly_ she had probably come to not notice it anymore... Her own complacency, even with him, annoyed the mentally tired her.

"Yeah."She answered back. If it hadn't been him, she would have faked energy and a smile.

"Will you eat with me?" He asked. It probably wasn't appropriate to ask her to stay in his guest room in public, too many listening ears.

Yumi paused thinking. Food where she didn't have to pay attention to everything sounded good, arguing with him did not.

"Sure." She finally stated, not wanting to give up on their relationship just yet. The sun was setting, it's red tints accenting his hair even more, shadowing his features, drawing her eyes to him.

He walked forward towards her. He could tell she was tired, a bit apprehensive towards him. Multiple times he had found her, staying distant, usually perched on one roof or another. Multiple times he had used his sand eye to watch her. Multiple times he had use his sand to track her. For four whole days and nights she had wandered tirelessly, making small conversation with one group after another. She acted friendly and casual, but not like how he knew her, she had seemed much more professional and also confident. Not once in the four days had she preformed her nervous tell or even blushed.

His hand slipped into hers walking forward towards his house. She walked along, letting him lead her in any direction he wanted to go. Her hand fit so well in his. His stride worked so well with hers. His red hair the color of autumn maple leaves, her favorite.

"Maybe you were right." She stated out loud, so much more tired than she remembered being ever before. Such little chakra made her so weak, annoyingly unable.

"No. I was not." He answered her, his eyes is darting across to meet hers, staring deeply into them.

She didn't reply. She was tired. If there had been a threat, she hadn't found it or worse couldn't find it. If there had been an issue, she also didn't see it. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Which was good, if there was truly no threat but Yumi, now off shift, had doubt coming into her mind.

Gaara wrapped his sand around them. At first he was wanting to feel her out, see how they were after the last time, but now he wanted her home. Meetings, uncertainty, chunin exam being held by his village, and the threat against all ninjas... were weighing down on him.

He transported them to his house, such that she was facing him. She barely registered where they were, trusting him completely. His hands went to her, his body drawing in close, his lips meeting hers. She closed her eyes, his kiss comforted her. She kissed him back, partially frustrated and annoyed, partially being comforted and feeling better. He embraced her so tightly.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice light, hugging him back. She felt connected to him again, as if the tension between them vanished.

"Stay here. For your 24 hours, whenever you are off or want to, stay here." He asked her what he knew he shouldn't ask. It was wrong, but if she was free for only 24 hours, then his place would be the safest and quietest. She could rest better here, that's what he told himself.

"Ok, ok..." She stroked his neck, her fingers running up into his hair. Something was wrong, he too felt doubt. She knew it, he too felt internal unending doubt.

She kissed him again, and again. His sand wrapped around them again - pesky stuff. She landed in his bed with him. He was not on top of her, like before, but beside her, holding her close. She suddenly started feeling more comfortable, less annoyed, more calm. His lips met hers, his arms wrapped around her, her body fitted next to his... breaking the kiss, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I thought we were going to eat..." She stated tiredly smiling at the humor of it. Tricky, the Kazekage was such a tricky, tricky, tricky man...

"Are you hungry?" He asked, he hadn't been - he just wanted to see her, spend time with her.

"No, I wasn't. Just tired... but I'm not going to sleep like this. Only in your guest room... alone." She firmly informed him in case he had any other ideas.

"I know. Stay like this, just for a bit... please. Then you can go sleep."

"Ok. Only for a bit." She agreed smiling at the man she liked so much, holding him closer.

In the back of her mind, she was wondering - Had she missed a threat? She didn't know. She had only 24 hours off, actually even less than that now...

* * *

><p>Pulsing. Gaara woke to his own chakra pulsing, Yumi asleep on his shoulder.<p>

It was still dark, late into the night. They had fallen asleep...

All of the sand touching him or her was pulsing.

His chakra was pulsing. Inside of him, he could feel it pulsing, rippling, in and out. The same as before.

She had said she would take someone's chakra completely in her sleep, all of it... if he let her sleep like this, would his all be gone come morning?


	25. Chapter 25: And Go!

**Finally!**

**So questions for you: Graphic, Not Graphic? Lots of fighting, little fighting? And Lime, Lemon, or none? **

**Please send me input! Thank you!**

**And ENJOY!**

**(PS. Still do not own Naruto or Naruto characters.)**

* * *

><p>Yumi had awoken in the guest bedroom with a note from him. 'Have meetings all day. Be safe. I trust you. - Gaara'.<p>

A blush started to form on her face. _I trust you_. He trusted her. She shook her head, while it was light, she had only 12 hours more of freedom.

"Thank you." She carefully folded the note and placed it on the night stand. Turning over, she went back to sleep. 12 more hours then 4 more days...

24 hours, 4 days, see him, kiss him, sleep in the guest bedroom 24 hours, 4 days. It repeated again and again, until there were announcements and excitement over a public tournament to happen with the ninja children who were taking the exam.

"You need food." Yumi informed him dragging her feet as she shuffled from the guest bed to the fridge in the morning of her day off.

"Asami will buy some."

"Really? I found something your sand actually can't do?" She asked, half tired. She was mouthy when tired. She liked being mouthy, it was easy, especially when tired.

He gave her _the look_. Causing her to smirk, pleased with herself.

"You're so lazy. I'll get you food, well me food. You can pay me back." She shuffled her feet on the floor heading back to the guest room, maybe she'd nap before getting him food, well, her food.

"You realize I'm the Kazekage, right?" Coming up behind her, his arm wrapped around her, speaking in a low voice into her ear.

Gaara liked the 24 hours she was off. Every time she'd come in, she'd shower, dress in all cloth loose clothing, have her hair down, and her chest unwrapped...

"It's ok, everyone has their faults." She patted the side of his head. He smirked, his arms hugging her even closer. Her waist was narrow to him although she was probably average at best.

"I'll get food, you go back to sleep." He informed her, liking her staying here. Maybe she'd even stay after this. Her job would end once the chunin exams did, right?

"Mmmm, my hero... the lazy Kazekage." Yumi teased sleepily, smiling to herself.

Gaara instantly picked her up. He carried her to the guest bedroom where he tossed her on the guest bed.

"HEY!" She protested.

"Sleep." He commanded, closing the door with a smirk.

He had more meetings. At this rate the meetings were never going to end as no one could agree. The attacks had not been focused enough to unite them as completely as the great ninja war had...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"SERIOUSLY!" She shouted pissed! She had JUST gotten back on shift, refreshed!

"Hn, didn't see me again, did you?" Ikiryo (genjutsu user, 2nd) smirked so very pleased. Even at the end of his shift, he was better than her.

Again, she was trapped in a genjutsu, his genjutsu.

"So, it's been 6 shifts... 31 days. Status meeting?" Yumi's head tilted as she inspected the older man. Technically as first rank, she was the highest rank of them, however she had one of the lower classes among them since she was always skipping the council meetings...

"Change of plans." Tenome (poison specialist, 7th) crossed his arms.

"Yes, supposedly we have to change." Nobusuma (wind style, 8th) sat crouched in the corner of the genjutsu.

"How we changing?" The brothers (taijutsu, 9th and 10th place) asked at the same time.

"There's going to be a tournament. And with it, two shifts." Now it was Tomohisa's (seals, 3rd) turn to talk.

"That will reduce our numbers." Yumi's voice showed skepticism in the plan already.

"Agreed." Basan (fire user, 6th) eyed the oldest among them.

"But it will place key members to assist with others weaknesses." Tenome countered. He knew genjutsus as well and had already spoken to a number of the members already while giving updates on the status of water and food quality.

"Who is doing what?" Mizuchi's (ice user, 5th) eyes were cold, also getting ready to disagree with this change.

"Better yet, who decided this?" Jinshi (earth, 4th) challenged.

"Please just don't tell me I'm off shift again. I seriously just got back on!" Yumi scowled.

"I know we all have captain or above captain titles, but we are need to follow the Jinkun on this one." Tomohisa raised his hands trying to calm the annoyed group before they out rightly dismissed the change.

"Till something happens." Basan crossed his arms, getting pissed. "And when something does happen, protection is our number one priority, not him."

"We already had our plans and positions laid out if things were to happen for any shift - why are we changing it now?" Nobusuma fanned Basan's anger.

"Is there new information?" Yumi asked in a lighter tone, recognizing a fight was on the verge of breaking out.

"Not quite, but yes." Tenome answered.

"The Chunin exam is moving into its final phase, a public tournament with these ninjas fighting each other, similar to our own... This has been the same area of the exam that attacks have occurred in the past..." Tomohisa started.

"The Jinkun wants to make sure we are playing to our strongest assets for this part since they believe this and the celebration after will be the two points of attacks. I tried to counter, but he vetoed us. Technically, we don't know who the target is other than all ninja villages or if someone will attack or how." Tenome finished. Yumi didn't quite agree with the change of plan, but without actively protecting someone or a solid hunch, no one could counter the Jinkun at this time.

"We're to support the ninja patrols." Ikiryo stated. "Myself, Jinshi, and Basan on nights. Yumi, Nobusuma, and Tenome on days. Mezu, Gozu on split shift 1. And Mizuchi and Tomohisa on split shift 2... per the Leaders, Kages, and our Jinkun..." Ikiryo stated to everyone, his eyes informing them this was already set.

"This is bullshit." Basan growled out, heated.

"Even though we are together - with this set up, they are putting themselves at risk."Mezu and Gozu jumped on the disapproving side.

"What hours?" Yumi found herself asking out loud. With everyone's annoyance, no one had yet asked.

"Days, 5am to 5pm, Nights 5pm to 5am, Swing 1 11 am to 11pm, and Swing 2 11pm to 11am. So every six hours we'll have a least one group being whether it's the days and nights or the swing shifts..." Temome explained.

"It's balanced enough between the overlapping of the shifts. So 5am-11am, there will be Yumi, Nobusuma, Tenome, Mizuchi, and myself. 11am to 5pm is again Yumi, Nobusuma, and Temone, but then Mezu and Gozu instead. 5pm to 11pm, Mezu and Gozu, but now Ikiryo, Jinshi, and Basan, and same with 11pm to 5am, Ikiryo, Jinshi, and Basan, and then myself and Mizuchi just back on... Also it should be playing to people's strengths, like Basan being able to see at night and needing to split up those of us who understand poisons incase that is how the attack occurs." Tomohisa went into detail.

"Alright. We'll go with this. But if an attack occurs, we may have to re-evaluate." Yumi's eyes set hard onto the older men.

"If this screws everything up, we will go back to what we do best." Jinish nodded.

"Leave it to Kages to think we need refreshment every 12 hours or something." Mizuchi's eyes deadpanned.

"You think this was the kages and not our Jinkun?" Gozu and Mezu asked.

"I do." Nobusuma nodded.

"Yes." Mizuchi's voice hissed an icy wind. He disliked kages and ninjas, and even having come from a samurai territory, he disliked them too.

"We can't do anything about it until there's an attack, so let's just go with it until then." Ikiryo's eyes looked everyone over once more.

Instant, Yumi found herself back in the market.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, one more thing - Here's your tickets to the tournament. You're attending every day." Tomohisa appeared out of nowhere on her left quietly placing tickets in her and before vanishing again.<p>

Was this the Kages who changed this or the Jinkun? Didn't they realize switching shifts this frequently while fighting would be a nightmare? Hopefully it wouldn't come down to that, else they'd just have to ignore the Jinkun, again...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi stood in the monstrous line waiting to get into the sand made stadium. If the Kages, had been the ones influencing the decision to change their rotation, had Gaara been involved? She couldn't think of that now, for now she needed to stand in the hot sun and be on guard, waiting in line...

"Can you believe Koda didn't make it?"

"Hana did not as well!"

"San's team did."

"I hear the students this year are not allowed to kill in the tournament, and the ninjas can intervene if someone tries to do so."

"I heard they are disqualified if they try to take out their opponent!"

"Can you believe that!? Ninjas unable to kill? Ninjas who are to protect the village, shouldn't be afraid of death!"

"Yeah, but since the last ninja war, these are all our allies - we can't just have our kids kill theirs."

"They should know it's a part of the risks of the job! They could easily go out on their next mission and die, they should risk death here too!"

"Yes, a ninja should never hesitate to kill even if it was a friend. Traitors and ex-nin are what caused the last ninja war to begin with!"

Conversations overlapped as Yumi listened in. Killing people, children this young, killing... Gaara had mentioned once he had been a monster, a weapon, killing others. He had stated he was a child at the time, had he been this young?

_"If you don't have to, don't kill. Don't dirty your hands, don't bloody them! If you want to protect, then protect. I DO NOT WANT YOU BECOMING A MURDERER, IF YOU DO, WE ARE DONE WITH THIS HERE AND NOW!"_

_Kurokawa had stood over her large war axe in hand. His eyes were murderous. Whenever he carried that war axe of his, the massive menacing war axe. His hands gripped the axe with whitening knuckles. _

_"I'm not a murderer." She, as a small child, in a tiny voice answered._

_His eyes cooled, but still that look, the silence, the ominous air around him... Murderer, he was the murderer..._

_Yumi smiled at him, the large man with killer eyes and ice water for blood. The man who gripped an axe that made those who could be a Demon with Clubs seem like a playing clumsy child. He had slaughtered before, even as a kid when she couldn't quite put her finger on what she was seeing, she knew the looming dark cloud was there, so she smiled._

_"I'm going to be like you. A body guard and protect people. Not kill." She told him in her small naive voice._

_His eyes softened, but he did not lay down the lethal axe. _

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi made it inside the sand stadium. Masses of people were crowded into the seats. Every open seat was slowly being filled as the constant flowing stream of people flooded the already crowded stands. Yumi tried to keep her pleasant demeanor, but in a situation like this, guarding just one person would be difficult, everyone would be nearly impossible. Who was the enemy? Were they going to attack like they were predicting?

Yumi glanced at her ticket: Section 4, Row 44, Seat 14. Fours were unlucky numbers, sounding too much like the word death for most. To her, it was purposely done by Tomohisa or Ikiryo to warn her. There was, most certainly, going to be an attack.

Briefly the hair on the back of her arms and her neck stood up. Briefly, she became acutely aware of everyone around her, everyone in the sand made stadium, everyone outside of it, feeling all of their bodies of chakra. Briefly, she tensed, the tension before the strike. She had been ready since the Jinkun had asked her. She had been set and prepared. She may have hesitated momentarily, but not now – not anymore. All or nothing. Go or no go. Briefly Yumi's eyes flashed to those of a seasoned veteran guard, a person willing to die for what they protect. No one, unknown enemy or not, would make it past her to attack those she protected… Yumi's eyes were hard, focused, and serious.

With a slight shake of her head, Yumi went back to her friendly, casual, helpful self. There was no need to draw attention to herself, to cause distress, but there was a need to find her seat. Section 4, Row 44, Seat 14.

"Now we present this generation of genin who have made it this far to become our next Chuunin." The announcers voice boomed out right as she finally was sitting down. If she had been any bigger, she would not have fit through the swarm of people, let alone the two larger strangers on either side of her. However, her short height was causing a problem seeing over people!

"And our Kages and leaders, the hosting Kazekage, Konoha's Hokage, Iwa's Tsuchikage…" The list went on listing off every kage, ninja village leader, and other leaders. Yumi's eyes fell on to the Kazekage. He had his brother on one side of him and the half masked-man Baki on the other. A large hat covered most sides of his head, his robes pristine, his face expressionless, but he was pleased and being diplomatic. Being the kage of the hosting village, would he speak? She had heard stories of his speech during the war, how inspirational it had been. Would she get to hear that? Yumi wanted to hear Gaara speak. While physically he was so far away, she felt so close to him, proud of him, glad for him…

Applause erupted at the end of the list of names. The group a sign of peace, alliances, and cooperation. Thunderous applause and shouting. The young children, the participating genin, below grinning proudly, or standing even straighter. Yumi found her own self smiling and soon clapping though she had tuned out most of the announcements.

And silence. Motionless, complete silence.

"Hahaha. Greetings hopeful chunin." The voice was dark.

* * *

><p>Her body absorbed an unknown chakra from something.<p>

Silence.

She was still standing in front of Section 4, Row 44, Seat 14 and as was everyone else around her, but it was motionless silence. Yumi made no obvious movements carefully looking around. This was not a part of the exam. Was this an attack and if so, what was the purpose? Everyone was stopped in time, mid clap, mid yell… No one coming in to the stadium to inspect the sudden silence. Did this jutsu, genjutsu, seal engulf the whole village?

Yumi's thinking changed instantly. Her mind and senses carefully searched the bodies of chakra and life force, looking for movement, an attack. Five moving bodies were below in the center of the tournament where the genin and the announcer had stood. Slowly, carefully, she leaned. If they used a long distance attack against her, she would be too slow. She needed to get close, hand-to-hand.

"What a wonderful day for a test. Let's have a little test, shall we?" There was a smile in the voice but no friendliness, no kindness, just venomous joy.

Yumi's eyes hardened a thousand times over. This enemy was targeting the ninja children!

"Genin, you want to become ninjas, then let us see… will you protect your imbrued revolting stained kages and villages, or will you let them die to protect yourselves?" The same voice asked in an even more toxic tone with a hint of humor to it.

"We'll protect our Raikage!" One kid yelled back, the volume in his voice trying to cover up his fear and apprehension.

"I won't let you hurt Suna!" Another kid shouted even louder, but Yumi could feel a few of the chakra bodies down there shuffling backwards, afraid.

"Then we'll test your determination and have your leaders witness… if you back out, we'll just _involve __**everyone**_." The malicious tone was not a statement but a vicious threat. Yumi started to pick up on small movements of the strangers' hands, they were getting ready to perform a jutsu or move the group, similar to how Gaara transported her, how Nobusuma, Basan, and the others. She had to go with. She had to join the children's group.

"And me too? Is that why I'm free too? To take this test as well?" She pitched her voice up making it have a child-like naivety and confusion to it. She purposely was sounding ditzy and ignorant. She needed them to not attack her from a distance…

The group of children below, the 5 strangers, and all the leaders eyes looked in the direction of the female voice. Yumi started moving forward, purposely tripping over seats and bodies, stumbling as if she was a klutz. She needed them to not attack her. She was so ridiculously slow, she would not be able to protect herself, let alone others.

Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, the Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, all watched in frozen immobile bodies as the source of the voice appeared in the still crowd. It was Yumi, barely able to make through the crowd. Gaara tried to flex his hand, to summon his sand, but it was the same as when the 5 figures first appeared – nothing, he could do nothing. Gaara scanned the crowd looking for others who had somehow avoided this trap, who could save her and intervene, but no one else's eyes moved, all others were completely frozen.

Yumi could now see them clearly as she slowly, clumsily, timidly, and ridiculously made her way down to them. She noticed how they glanced among each other wondering how she had not gotten caught in their jutsu, but made no motion to attack her, allowing her to come towards them at the pathetically slow and ungraceful pace. Making it down to the wall that circled the tournament ground, Yumi looked down. This was going to hurt…

The young petite woman, maybe 20 years, with black hair pulled back, with baggy plain pants and a cloak that was probably a man's, jumped down from the stands landing with an thud and roll. Her face grimaced at the landing and weakly stood up, sand now covering her clothes. The genin all looked at her unsure what to say, most did not know her, nor did she wear anything indicating a specific village. The strangers, the enemy, showed no emotions or thoughts. They had not purposely left her out of the jutsu. She was not a ninja, obviously, and she was kind of stupid – not staying hidden in the crowd. The woman started to shake.

"Are you volunteering to die?" The man with the same voice as who was speaking before asked her. Yumi drew one leg back, raised one arm, and went into a shaky, pathetic, poor-form of a fighting stance (on purpose). She created small vibrations up her legs by putting her full weight on her toes causing her muscles to do micro-adjustments to keep balance in the poor form – creating the shaking, eyes uncertain but determined despite the obvious fear.

"She's the Kazekage's lover!" One girl whispered loudly enough for all to hear once she realized who this person was. The leader started to chuckle in a low deadly tone.

"Wonderful." He grinned ear to ear like tiger before devouring its prey. "then let us take our test." He announced. Yumi just stood there making no motion. Two of the 5 were physically present people with a lot of chakra… but for the other three, she could not determine – it was almost if they were clones, mannequins, or some sort of physical shadows of themselves – not really fully there.

The jutsu and chakra movements she had felt, finished their task and transported the genin, herself, and the leaders outside of Suna. As if she was surprised and uncertain, Yumi looked around. They were easily 7 miles north of the Suna, with only sand and desert around them.

"If at any time, you wish to forfeit, you may – but if all of you forfeit, the village will be left vulnerable, and if one of you forfeit but the rest are killed, then again, we'll destroy the frozen parents, children, and ninjas just like you have in the past… But if all of you fight, win or lose, we'll spare them. This is your test to prove your ninja way, determination, and perseverance." The man smiled, eyes murderous and cold.

"And you, there is no forfeiting for you since you already chose to be a whore to a kage." He commented to Yumi. Yumi took a step back, she needed them to attack her with their hands, close range… She was too slow to initiate the attack herself, she needed them to come to her, to think they could torture her or something…

"Now for the audience." The second actual human spoke, the voice gender neutral and monotone. The vicious leader's hand flew into symbols and instantly black ooze poured out from them, falling down onto the sand and running towards the Kages, leaders, and their escorts. One of the kids ran forward only to be violently throw back. Yumi had seen it was not a fatal attack on the kid and thus stood still. She needed her opportunity, one wrong move and she'd be dead with most likely them dying shortly after…

The ooze circled the still frozen people, creating a net of black lines and symbols in the hot desert sand. She watched as it climbed up them, symbols and seals painting the clothing on their legs and torsos, pulling them down into a seated position. The tar would split encompass and reconnect, creating a massive seal around and under the leaders and their escorts.

Then the second one moved, a single gesture to grant the leaders freedom only to be bound by the black tar seal. He was the one who controlled the jutsu that froze the village in a still state.

"You cowards! Fight someone your own ability!" Naruto shouted struggling to move, to stand. His chakra un-flaring…

"The other ninjas will break free, we just need you to hold out briefly." One of the people she didn't recognize spoke. They too seemed to have muted chakra. Sensing them, Yumi noticed all of them had muted bound chakra. Even Gaara did not have a trace of it outside of his sand armor. The seal not only sealed their physical bodies but their abilities too…

"Leave them be and focus your hate on us. We are the leaders of the villages, not them. Let us bare the sins you wish to punish us for." Gaara spoke voice easily heard across the desert.

"Until all ninja villages are in rubble and ruin, and all ninjas seen as the source of pain, we won't stop. Today will be your chunin hopefuls, tomorrow – who knows." The bitter man spoke. The genin all went into fighting stances facing off with the five men.

"It's not us your fighting. But your ninja pasts..." One of the clone/shadow people spoke, and as the words trailed off, white bodies appeared around them, everywhere – just like the ninja war!

Yumi felt herself tense. This was bad, 5 people would be easier than an army for the genin. However, to her, this was a chakra supply without life-force – she didn't have to worry about accidently killing these things and they were strong enough, and there was enough of them to supply her with enough to heal herself, fight back, and keep defending.

"I feel sorry for you. If you leave him right now, reject him, we'll have you join the other villagers…" The monotone one spoke to her.

"WHAT!? She's a kage whore, who opens her legs at the mention of the title." The malice one snapped back to his own. Yumi noted that they did not have a 100% consensus or teamwork.

"No. I pitied her after the illness taking her strength. A couple times we have gone to eat, but she has no relationship with me, it's just a rumor." Gaara spoke. Yumi's eyes went directly to his and burned a hole through his head.

Yumi knew, logically, he was trying to protect her. She tried to calm herself, knowing why he was saying what he was, that it was a smart decision and the same one she would do if their roles were switched, but her personal emotions stirred at hearing it actually out loud. Plus she was a Jieti-erito completely capable! And just who was he to dismiss their relationship like that!?

"Heh, she doesn't seem to think that." Laughter sparked Yumi's internal anger more.

"Then we are officially broken up as of now. The council would have never approved of her anyway." Gaara spoke again.

"It's true. She is only a part of Suna by a side comment made in a meeting and the council despises her. You saw how she moves, such a weakling is only a liability for a kage. That is the stance they will never let go of." Baki added to assist his Kage. He knew the woman was important to Gaara, but he also knew just how weak she was, unable to dodge a poorly thrown kunai…

"And they are right. Now, leave the genin alone and attack us instead." Gaara turned the conversation around, eyes unmoving.

"No, genin sealed their fate when they decided to leave the academy. But we will leave the woman alone, for now." The bitter man spoke taking pride in seeing the unmasked anger and hurt in Yumi's eyes. Yumi dashed her eyes somewhere else. She needed to get a handle on her personal feelings. Gaara was only trying to protect her, but it was so hard to ignore those words, his words, Baki's words, his agreement… Anger burned in her.

"You asked me to break up with him. I did not." She informed them seriously, needing them to attack her. She needed to stay in the fight for she would not be able to get close enough otherwise. More so, she was pissed! Her eyes glanced over to the white men that surrounded them, 20, 50, 80, 140, 200, 260… hundreds of them encircled them.

"Then you are also choosing death." The bitter soaked words laid heavily upon the genin children.

"Aki, use your – mmmmmm" The Mizakage's shouted quickly but was cut off as the tar wrapped around them more.

"No helping, just witnessing." The monotone one spoke.

"Now, Fight!" The announcement was given.

"Ah, I forfeit, I forfeit!" One kid shouted instantly as the white group of men rushed in.

Two kids instantly were attacked, one receiving a broken leg and the other a snapped arm. Some of the genin could defend. A lightning strike from one of the hidden mist village teams pushed back a number of the attacking group. It was mass chaos and the genin were being defeated.

"Forfeit! Me too! Please!" A boy screamed begging.

"Me too, me too!" A girl cried out in pain, blood splattered everywhere.

This was a slaughter, torturous uneven slaughter.

Yumi felt herself tense, she was too slow. Carefully, purposely she rushed forward at her pathetic pace. A kunai sliced her leg, another long distance attack she could not defend against. Four white bodies grabbed her, moving to break her arms, and crush her bones.

"You Cowards!" Naruto and others yelled, enraged at the sight before them.

Four of them would be enough. She would use two of them to regenerate her body, and two to give her strength to guard. Yumi's eyes gleamed though no one noticed it as a fifth wacked her in the head. Without effort and instantly she moved to throw her body as if she was defending from all of them, but truly simply, she just pulled all their chakra into her causing all 5 of them to vanish into a puff as the jutsu could not hold without chakra.

Quickly she put one hand around her two fingers near her chest, revitalizing herself and healing her body. It was a chakra sink hole, using up half of the stolen chakra instantly. Her eyes scanned the genin group around her, she needed to push back the attacking force, heal those who were seriously injured, guard the genin and then work on taking out the malicious man who controlled the frozen jutsu over Suna.

In a single, poor-form, out-of-practice leap, Yumi went from one side of the genin group to the other. Muscle memory took over and she twisted into a round house kick taking out (stealing the chakra of) another white attacker, after which she elbowed one in the face, and threw another. Again, she took the extra chakra to repair her own body further, rebuilding her strength.

A slight hop brought her to a new area around the group of genin, ninety degrees from where she had been. A block of one attack, let her pull his chakra but she added a punch to pretend it was that which made him vanish, to hide her ability (a habit Kurokawa had drilled into). An upper cut, kick, knee, and haymaker, took out six more of the attacking men in an instant, adding to her chakra supply.

She jumped up and kicked two in the chest, throwing herself backwards into the genin group. Performing the transfer jutsu, she quickly healed the closest, most injured, genin – transferring it to herself, feeling her own bones breaking, cuts opening, internal bleeding occurring. Standing, she pushed chakra to her injuries, healing herself, revitalizing herself until she was without a single scar. Kurokawa also drilled that into her, about making sure to heal her own self until there were no scars.

"Holy cow." Naruto's voice was very loud.

"That's your girlfriend?" The Tsuchikage's voice had interest in it.

Ingoring them and focusing on protecting those being attacked, Yumi's body went into motion again.

She was rushing forward. Now she had enough strength to be on the offensive and still guard. She focused on throwing back the hundreds of attackers.

Within moments of being hit, pushed, kicked, blocked, or assaulted by her the white bodies would disappear. Once she pushed them back enough she switched to healing the injured genin again by transferring their injuries to herself. The genin mostly stood back unsure if they should try to help or not. To others it looked like she had a strong impressive taijutsu skill-set, which included limber, strong, and fast.

She kept fighting pushing people back, every now and again moving to another genin's injury and transfering it to herself before resuming the fight. Instead of tiring it seemed like she was becoming stronger, as if she was re-acquainting herself with something she knew so very well and did so very easily.

Yumi flipped back and took out another side of the attack, keeping a tight circle of safety around the Genin. A few small injuries appeared on her from the white human-things attacking. Blocking those behind her was more important than her own safety.

Standing, Yumi quickly healed herself, using the regenerating/recovery jutsu she knew so well. Briefly her eyes drifted over, making direct unyielding eye contact with the strangers who started this whole thing.

None of them had moved when the white men had appeared, nor had their chakra fluctuated like Gaara's did when his sand moved with little indication from him. She wondered if they were actually in control of these white men or not. It did not seem like they were. However, there were a few things she knew for sure - The monotone one was the one who held the village captive and the malicious man was the one whose seal held the leaders...

"If you bring the village or others into the fight, then they too will have to fight for their lives." The clone/shadow one spoke seeing the look in her eyes.

"No, that's my job. I'm Jieti-erito, I'm the one who fights for others lives. I'll risk my life on it." Yumi spoke in a serious tone. Gaara's cloak was mostly torn up showing off her black amore and wrappings on her forearms.

The malicious one smiled, blood thirst and anger in his eyes...

Yumi smirked. It was go time.


	26. Chapter 26: Number 1 Jieti-erito

**Wahhhh! Writers block hard! Holy cow. Again trying to get from point A to point B. Plus, I dunno if you guys read the manga, but sooo worried about what the outcome will be of the current war on my story! :( **

**Well made it through this chapter! Thanks again to Sour for reviewing! I love seeing reviews! Also no one answered my questions on the previous chapter!? Graphic, no graphic fighting? Romance - lime, lemon, PG? **

**But enough about me, On to the story! (again don't own Naruto!)**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! She's fast!" Naruto's head tried to follow. Suddenly he got too dizzy, forcing him to pause, eyes in spirals.<p>

"Impressive, traits like that will leave you with kage heirs for decades." Tsuchikage stared in awe. "If I was a little younger, you'd be in real trouble." He added, watching the woman's body perfectly flex to block, defend, and attack - keeping a protective circle around the group of genin.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be able to recover... Even at the restaurant, while far more able, she didn't seem..." Sakura let her voice trail off.

The Hokage watched in silence. The girl was using an ability similar to her own, in healing herself, however she didn't seem to be using life-force (which reduced years of life) but instead pure chakra. Chakra was not as potent or able as life-force energy was in the rejuvenation and extreme healing, so it took a far greater quantity. A normal ninja would be unable to conjure up that much chakra at once, let alone have enough to move with after. This Yumi seemed as though she had an infinite, impossible supply.

"This must be a genjutsu." Tanishi stated confidently and yet uncertain. As leader of the hidden tree village by genjutsu, his village utilized genjutsus more than most. He was sure he would be able to know any genjutsu, and yet this... this had to be one, but he did not recognize it.

"I can't move to uncover my eye." Kakashi spoke, also unsure if it was a genjutsus or not. Hanare, new leader of the lock village, glanced over to the white hair man she had once accidently kissed - the man who had let her escape, believing in her...

"She's not from a village right? I should ask her to join ours." Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village were known for their strong women, but none seemed to have the limitless energy this black haired petite woman was showing.

"No -" Gaara started, about to say she was from Suna.

"She's Jieti-erito, number 1 in last certifications. Minawa Yumi, though it's best to call her Yumi." The Jinkun spoke, interrupting the Kazekage who half seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Mizuchi is a Jieti-erito as well who was guarding a lord in our area. After seeing him, this does not surprise me... but... if every member is this unique, I would not want to attack against your top ten you mentioned..." Frost Daimyo spoke recalling the time the village of frost had nearly became the land of ice...

"We should stop gawking and try to break out." Mizukage ordered sharply struggling. She was pissed by all their references to this girl as if she was more marry-able than herself and making others believe she needed a man too! Her two escorts instantly started struggling seeing their kage's anger.

"AHHHH!" Raikage shouted trying to struggle free.

"I can't even move a puppet. Can you move any sand?" Kankuro asked his brother, whose eyes were glued to the fight.

"No." Gaara answered quietly. His pale teal eyes watching. He knew her movement by following the sand as it was pushed by her feet, thrown by her landings, dusted around as she moved.

His mind flashed backwards.

* * *

><p><em>"Attack! There's an intruder heading towards the village at a fast rate! They said they tried to get in through a ruse of a doctor!<em>"_ The announcement forced him to move. His body weaker but still able. _

_He moved above the Suna wall. A black fast moving body came upon the village rapidly. It slalomed and dodged the arrows with ease, sand being kicked up behind it._

_Reaching out his hand he brought up a wall in front of the intruder as large as Suna's, wider than the attacker could ever hope to go around. Once it was up, Gaara shot out the sand of base of it in long grasping strands, going for the attacker's body, legs, and arms to take him down. _

_The attacker's foot left the sand and hopped on his own, jumping up. He was moving up the sand, using the kazekage's attacks as a means to go higher and higher. Gaara changed his tactics and moved to engulf the body, but it was quick, barely escaping each time. Suddenly, the intruder found an opening at the top of the wall, and flung over it. _

_Gaara noticed the ponytail on the man's head whip around wildly as they worked hard to move to the ground, still dodging the sand. Kankuro's puppets went out to meet the intruder who had hopped over his brother's wall, along with a gust of wind from Temari's fan. The wind cracked into Gaara's sand, missing the intruder barely. The puppets seemed to have issues staying together whenever getting close, again the petite man just barely escaping every time. Shadows climbed their way up his sand, using his sand attacks to dash towards the attacker, but the small man danced around. Ninjas fired arrows, bringing even more energy into his dance. It almost seemed like he wasn't trying to fully enter the village, but stay where he was..._

_"I'm not attacking, I'm not attacking, I'm not attacking!" HER voice came out as her hands went above her head. Gaara paused his sand only briefly. It was a woman! The flat chest-ed, plain-clothed, short woman kept dodging, weaving, ducking, and defending herself in the same small area even though no one stalled their attacks after her words. _

_She repeated her statement, still keeping her hands above her head as much as possible. Her over the shoulder bag loosely bouncing around on her back. Effortlessly she was dodging, ducking, defending, and dancing away from their attacks, causing not even damage to her clothing. Her speed and agility easily equaled Rock Lee's if not possibly could surpass._

_"I'm not attacking you. I'm not attacking. No threat here. I was hired by someone in this village to come here to help - Pretty sure there are more important things for your energy than attacking me. Seriously, not here to attack you, I was hired to help you." She repeated, making a valid point on the energy they were using to attack her. Her voice did not sound winded in the least._

_Gaara paused his attack causing Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru to slow their own._

_"Alright!" Gaara finally declared, stopping the attacks on her. "Who are you and who hired you?" He had asked seriously taking her as a threat to his village. He studied her intensely. Her skills were formidable as she had grabbed for no weapons, made no move to attack them, kept her hands above her head, and had danced in a small area purposely staying in front of those attacking her..._

_"Minawa Yumi. Person for hire - non killing jobs only."_ _She smiled as she spoke, not even out of breath_... _Her smile had been just as effortless as her earlier movements, as if she had taken no offense to them attacking her outright with all their strength, as if it had been no issue..._

* * *

><p>"Imagining all the future kages you are going to have with her?" Tsuchikage asked inappropriately to the spaced out Kazekage. Coming out of his memory, Gaara's eyes drifted towards the mouthy old man.<p>

"Ah jeeze. We gotta figure out how to get out of here!" Naruto snapped trying to move around and break free.

"Impossible." Came their response from the third man who had yet to perform a jutsu. The monotone man had freed them from the frozen bodies and the aggressive leader had caused the black seal that now bound them.

"Is it just me, or are the attackers re-appearing after she knocks them out?" Tsukito, the leader of the Hidden village under the moon, asked, studying the battle before them carefully.

"No, it's not. That was true in the war though too. They regenerate themselves..."The Hokage spoke, breaking herself of her own thoughts about Yumi.

Gaara's eyes went back to the fight, remembering what she had said... She could steal chakra, so could they even regenerate themselves with no chakra? Or was something else going on.

"YUMI!" He shouted wanting to warn her. Instantly the black tar seal wrapped its self around him, blocking out whatever words came next.

.

* * *

><p>"YUMI!" She had heard his voice clearly. Her eyes instantly went to him. He was being wrapped up by the black seal - he had been trying to tell her something.<p>

Was it about the trick to the test, how it was an infinite number? In the war, if she stole their chakra they would not return having nothing to do so, but here, more numbers were being added to the back of the mass.

Or... was it something else?

Yumi's green eyes landed back on the one with the monotone voice. She could fight as long as there was chakra, but the longer the fight dragged on the more chances there were for an injury to the children, a hefty risk, a risk too large...

" If you bring the village or others into the fight, then they too will have to fight for their lives." The reminder was re-stated as her eyes accurately judged them, analyzed them, defeated them.

"I told you -" Her body disappeared moving fast to strike, "that's my job!" She took out the 3 clone-puppets first, knocking them out, removing all chakra from them. Her body spun to hit the fourth.

The malicious one's flurry of signs barely made it in time to send black tar her way as her arm swung towards him. The black tar hit her -

IT SCREAMED! IT HISSED! That which did not hit darted away, changing its trajectory. A look of shock came over the man at the sight.

THUD! Her arm came in contact with him, instantly throwing him back to land unmoving on the ground. She didn't kill him, just forced him into unconsciousness.

_"DON'T KILL!"_ Kurokawa's words forever engraved in her mind with his murderous eyes unwavering.

The white bodies had gotten too close to the genin, forcing her to jump back to protecting them. Thousands of them were now popping up, starting to surround the village.

"You have brought this upon the village yourself." A clone reappeared to speak. Yumi's eyes darting to him in annoyance. She had NO time!

Her body vanished again from her speed. Her foot made hard contact with the clone's chest and her fist with the monotone's gut before they could finish whatever jutsu they were trying to perform. She had the strength of every white-attacker she had been taking out.

Instantly she felt the bodies of chakra in the village, 7 miles away, move.

Placing two fingers in her mouth, she whistled as loud and hard as she was physically able. Loud screeching warning whistles.

She could not leave the genin to protect the village, they would die.

If she did not get the village to inform them to move quickly enough to protect themselves, the village would be violently attacked.

She had no means of taking out thousands of enemy like this. She had no means of making a barrier.

Yumi's heart raced.

"DEFEND THE VILLAGE!" Leader Mubi of the Hidden village of the rain shouted in a loud booming voice.

"ATTACK!" Raikage followed suit, no longer being silenced.

"NINJAS OF SUNA!" Gaara called.

"GUY, LEE! Konoha Ninjas!" Naruto shouted as well.

"DEFEND YOURSELVES! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK." Tsuchikage yelled. "AH!" His scream was even louder. "My back!"

"Seriously!?" His ninja spoke amazed he hurt his back without moving...

Yumi could feel bodies coming towards the village gates. She could feel the Jieti-erito moving to defensive positions and Tomohisa heading her way.

Yumi could not be paused for very long, the white bodies were attacking, again. She jumped in the center of the genin, her mind focusing on her counter attack. Some of the genin, hearing their Kages and leaders had become encouraged. A number of them were going into fighting stances or making hand symbols.

Expertly she left her position, going for the closest white body. Seamlessly tying together her attacks, she took out 7 of them in a second without a single one of them able to even counter her. A small jump backwards sent her to the other side of the genin, and she ducked down in to a low sweeping kick - throwing off four more. A third jump, now following an invisible 7 point-star pattern, Yumi attacked before going to the 4th point of her invisible star.

Tomohisa's body could be seen now as he made his way through the white bodies, a clear path being created as he zigzagged through. He went wide, far away from her, the kages, and genin.

Explosions, probably from his paper bombs, occurred breaking up the hundreds poised to attack them.

"Here, put it on and start explaining." He tossed her a small ear com. Yumi's hand instinctively put it on before she went back to defending the genin. Tomohisa went to his knees at the edge of the unknown seal caging the leaders.

"Test, test, test, check, check, checking - anyone out there?" She spoke in-between a combo set. Her voice came across clear as day.

"Yes, of course, now what the hell happened!?" It was Basan's voice. Yumi's eyes instantly went to the sun. Was it already 5pm? There was no way she would willingly leave shift with everything in this state! Better yet, how would they know instantly it was past 5pm? They had all been frozen in time somehow!

"Are we breaking the new shift already?" Mizuchi's came across as ice.

"With a repeat of the ninja war going outside? Yes." Ikiryo answered annoyed.

"Alright, alright, alright." Yumi repeated, her body not pausing defending or guarding. "Let's just go all on, if it lasts more than 3 days, we'll go to 4 days on and half day off." She dictated.

"I can agree to that." Nobusuma's voice barely made it a cross as static from a wind attack of his blasted in her ear.

"Us too." Mezu and Gozu spoke simultaneously.

"So, whose where? and doing what?" Yumi asked, noting she could see the sand flying up on the west side of Suna from Nobusuma's attack.

"Tenome is checking the water tower, there's suspicion here it's been poisoned. Tomohisa is going to work on the seal binding the kages - just so you know the ninjas are trying to send a group your way too. I'm in the village along with Jinshi and Mizuchi for defense. Mezu and Gozu are south, Nobusuma west, and Basan east..."

"I got north covered, got it." Yumi responded to Ikiryo's getting the picture. He must have brought them into a genjutsu for everything to be so cohesive right after them being able to move again.

"Care to fill us in?' Tenome's voice echoed as if he was inside somewhere...

"The village went into a paused state except for the genin. 2 people and 3 clone-puppet-entities confronted the kids informing them if they don't take a test of theirs harm would come to the village. The frozen state was some type of jutsu from one of them, so I was able to get out of it. I may be joined their test which used hundreds of these men like in that war... Except, these ones kept coming back. You know me, I can fight forever, but it risks those we are protecting."

"Course." Mezu agreed.

"More time in a fight, more opportunity for the attackers." Gozu also agreed.

"Yeah, so I took out the 5 opponents, which seemed remove the jutsu on the village but after all of these appeared."

"So it wasn't one of the 5 controlling this." Ikiryo caught .

"Yep, and 3 of the 5 weren't really there or really human either." Yumi reminded them.

"Lovely. This seal is nothing like I've seen before..." Tomohisa's voice came across the com, though Yumi could hear him anyway since he was by her.

"Hey, can one of you - Nobosuma, Basan, Mizuchi, take the genin back to the village so I can expand out?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, Gozu, Mezu?" Nobusuma's voice came across.

"Got it - Undefeatable Front Line!" Gozu's voice came across along with his attack.

The wind picked up the sand around them, but the area where the genin were was calm.

"What's going on?"

"Another attack?"

Yumi noticed a number of the children going into fighting stances again.

"You're going to be taken back to the village, there you can follow the instructions given to you by the ninjas." Yumi informed them, being politically correct. Honestly she hoped the ninjas would do nothing and let them take care of this...

A man appeared beside her, his clothing ruffled by his own winds.

"I think we can assume Tomohisa will be ok here." Nobusuma glanced to her, ignoring the genin who were still trying to figure out if he wasn't an enemy or not. His eyes were amused at his jab of a comment, if Basan had been here there would have been more insults thrown Tomohisa's way.

"Yeah." She grinned, he was going to take the genin - that's all that mattered to her.

Wind spun around the genin with his hand signs - the group and him were gone.

Yumi looked over Tomohisa and the leaders, then back at the massive north side of the village. She was 7 miles away from the gate...

"What's that!? Is that you, Gaara?" Naruto asked seeing a large jagged wall slowly rise up bit by bit in front of Suna.

"No, it's not." Gaara answered, wondering what it was. It was massive hard solid rock.

"The water is poisoned, I'm having Mizuchi freeze the piping systems so no one will drink it till we can purify it." Tenome's voice sounded in her ear.

Yumi, hearing the words, to look at Gaara. His village was being attacked. The person she cared about was watching their important village being attacked while being forced to sit back and do nothing...

In her own thoughts, she missed Ikiryo telling them he was going to speak to the ninjas and work as an interface between the groups.

"Hey Tomo..." She shortened the name's name, hand covering the mic.

"Tomo." She repeated, any attackers coming towards her, easily dodged as she rushed forward to land crouched beside him.

"Tomohisa." Her voice was calm cool, and deadly serious - breaking him out of his focus on the seal before him.

"Hm?" He looked at her. She did not use that tone very often.

"Can you pull up the prison box - I want the axe." Her tone this time was lighter and did not give away the serious threat lying in wait underneath those words.

"Are... are you sure? There's other things in there that would be better..." He's voice quieted covering his own mic.

"Yes. The spear, staff, kunai, and other items will be useful." She sounded, before her sense of chakra bodies distracted her. Ninjas were coming out of the village, to attack those attacking the village.

"But, I want that axe." Her tone was not nearly as deadly as it would become once she gripped it.

The black river assassin group axe.


	27. Chapter 27: Mental Game

**I admit. I was hungry while writing this... Oh well! Hopefully it's still decent! :) **

**Thank you to Sour (again), dbzamywinxchic, and Kyprioth! I really do read every review - again, and again, and again! (So happy to get them!)**

**Now onward to the fights!**

* * *

><p>Gaara caught the change in her voice - but he did not know what they were talking about.<p>

"Hey, can you break the seal?" Leader Dionasu asked the Jieti-erito who had kneeled down.

"I've never seen one like this before, but that doesn't mean it's going to get the better of me." Tomohisa answered.

Yumi's eyes dashed to all the leaders and escorts who were trapped. She covered the north, meaning not just the north side of the village but them as well. She had wasted enough time with her side conversation, the white unknown bodies were ascending upon the village (though Jinshi's earth and Mizuchi's ice were both keeping them at bay).

"Gotta go. Hn - Scream if you are in trouble." She half joked; she would get to them far before they would scream...

In an instant, she turned on foot and dashed out to the straight north point, glancing to her left and right, she could see the effects of Nobusuma's wind and Basan's fire. Not wasting a moment more, her body went into motion.

Her hands grabbed one of the men and instead of stealing his chakra, she used him as a boulder, throwing him into their own to push others back. Quickly her arm went into an uppercut, throwing up the next. Her leg kicked back, taking out a third. If these were real people, she wouldn't be fighting this violently so not to kill them. But they weren't, so she could.

Yumi spun and started extending her range. Anyone within 5 fit of her body, wherever her feet would take her, was kicked, punched, head-butted, kneed, or her favorite -thrown. Without missing a beat, she went for their vitals. Her fingers even pressing into one of men's eye sockets to use his head like a bowling ball (body still attached for more affect, of course.)

Faster she moved and faster, cleaning out more and more areas before they could reappear. Her elbow went into chest, her foot into a back, her head into their head, her entire body a death trap for them, regardless of her ability.

"Anyone remember that child's game? Yumi - you babysit - do you remember?" Nobusuma's voice came across.

"I know it." Jinish answered. It was a code a hidden message.

"Me too. Don't know what it's called. Gozu, Mezu?" Basan also spoke.

_This was a child's game_... Yumi thought as she kept her area as under control as she could.

"I-" Yumi started then stopped. A group of ninjas were exiting Jinshi's barrier and leaving the range in which Mizuchi's ice was the strongest.

"Ikiryo? You!?" She changed her tone annoyed.

"No. I always was forced to play with adults and difficult hard-of-hearing elders." He's tone was also not as pleasant. The ninjas had plans of their own and now they were giving her even more to watch over.

"Yeah. I did too. Kurokawa wasn't playful." Yumi spoke before dashing to meet those who were about to attack the annoying squad of ninjas.

"I know times like that. Kids playing with difficult elders - stupidity." Basan growled. Maybe the ninjas had also come out on his side.

"Idiocy. Elders get tired easily while children run till they pass out. It was ok for children, but my parents would yell if my elder passed out." Nobusuma too seemed bothered.

"We took turns." The brothers on the south side spoke.

Yumi felt a kunai zip pass her missing both her and the closest attacker to them, who she was intercepting. Her hand smashed into his face taking out 4 others. Her leg swung around to one on the left and her arm followed threw another, taking even more out with him.

"I won't accept any near misses and nothing close to death." Yumi informed them.

"It's our duty to protect the village." Matsuri jabbed back though not nearly as confident. (The black haired young woman had taken out those attacking them in a mere violent second.)

"That's fine - just know it's my job to project them and you." Yumi informed her before vanishing. Her corner was starting to become more enemy infested and she needed to do more spring cleaning...

The ninja group continued their path to the kages. 6 to stand guard, 3 to work on the seal.

"Kazekage-sama!" Matsuri's voice sounded.

"Leader Tanishi" Another spoke.

"Tsuchikage." A third.

"Break this seal and we'll show them not to mess with our villages!" Raikage's voice sounded.

"We need you to move back. Our experts can handle this." A ninja informed Tomohisa seriously.

"Many hands make for quicker work." Tomohisa quoted back pleasantly, though wishing the ninjas were not there.

"No. We can't have you interfering, as a special forces member - we can handle this." Their eyes informed the body guard that he was both unwanted and (presumably) unneeded.

"Tomohisa, you are going to have to leave the seal - their leaders don't fully trust us." Ikiryo's voice came over the ear piece

"Not here to create trouble." Tomohisa gave in, decided it was better to stay close than be considered a threat and cause a fight.

"Good. We'll get you guys out!" The ninja informed their leaders. Gaara gave a nod, though his eyes were over on Yumi.

If he had met her before Naruto...he doubted the demon would have been able to kill her... There was something to that...That if she was this effective in fighting and this able, him being a monster would not have resulted in him killing her...

He would not have killed her, if they had met before this. It was like a foundation he had not found before - a connection he wanted... but why?

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Brilliant, beautiful oranges, reds, yellows, dark purples, blues, and blacks were being painted across the sky.<p>

Yumi's body could not stop fighting. Her breathing was intense, but time and time again she healed herself with their chakra, refreshed herself with it. As far as she was concerned, they were just wax and wicked to be burned with no need to hold on to as provisions.

Provisions...

"Hey do you guys know this too?" She asked them. Then while fighting, Yumi started to sing the children's song. Her body did not slow nor did she miss a step. In fact her moves started going with the song.

"One, two, three, four,  
>The hare is making Mochi on the moon,<br>Knead, knead, knead, knead-oh,  
>Pound, pound, pound, pound,<br>Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap."

She repeated it - taking out more of the white bodies, protecting both the village wall and the trapped kages (though Tomohisa was putting up a seal barrier around them too).

Those looking on, probably thought she was just being eccentric, a little insane, or worse making light of the situation. Still she sang on - halfway actually enjoying the song she knew so well from watching small children... Hopefully others would realize, sooner or later they all would need provisions.

The sun went below the horizon. Suna fires were lit. A few torches were made where the leaders were, and all else were only lit by the stars and the waning crescent moon.

Gaara could no longer see Yumi's body but he could feel the movements of the sand - her speed and strength.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed realizing his senses weren't quite able to keep up without sight. He could hear the constant fighting going on despite the dark.

"Whose ready for bedtime?" Tomohisa asked after making sure all the ninja were staying in his projective seal. He opened a one way door for himself and stepped out, giving the hungry girl a break from protecting near the sealed area.

"I. And, I enjoy sleeping on the west." Mizuchi's voice seemed deadly, as if someone had disturbed his slumber.

"I am as well - Southern exposure for me. Nobusuma, I have a house that needs some ventilation from others cooking." Ikiryo did not trust the brothers with the ninja leaders who already were being troublesome by not leaving protection to the jieti-erito alone.

"I am not oven ventilation every time someone burns dinner." Nobusuma announced, scowling. He disliked politics.

"I can help clean. Water only boils when not watched..." Tenome's voice piped in hinting he was waiting on some form of results or outcome of a test...

"Glad you kids are getting all tucked in." Yumi grinned. She could make out moving bodies, but she could feel chakra. This was easy to her - those bodies without life-force were the enemy, those who had it were the pesky interfering (nearly injuring themselves) ninja. Of course, she didn't kill so even if she did attack a ninja, the moment she felt the life force, she backed off (though one or two might have ended up unconscious...)

"Hope you don't need pacifiers." Basan's voice had an edge to it meaning he was fighting. Every now and again Yumi could see his flames lighting up the east. He could see if he wanted to, but also he could feel the areas absent of heat.

"Hope your body temperature doesn't drop - freezing your heart." Mizuchi's non-joking tone showed he did not appreciate the slightly older Basan's comment. Having spent most of his time up north, Mizuchi had learned to locate heat among his preferred cold.

"Remember about the ninjas too." Ikiryo's tone reminded them - they needed to make sure the ninjas didn't get killed either; part of the job of a body guard, protecting all under their care.

Yumi, for a moment, focused on the southern part of the village. There were two energetic ninjas covering a lot of ground in his area. If she listened, she could hear them yelling.

"The light of youth will shine bright for us!" An older man's voice shouted.

"Yes! We will protect our ninja students!" With a younger man's echo.

They were sporadic, but at least strong. The ninjas on her side were not all strong, but were large groups of six, nine, and five. They were noisy and sometimes doing nothing but getting injured. A couple times they had even thrown their weapons at her!

"Wonderful." Basan's voice held force as he spoke mid attack. The eastern sky lighting up like the sun was rising again. Long shadows casted across the ground. Yumi was still surrounded, the ninjas advancing further from the village. Tomohisa was over by the kages with that group - obviously not getting the axe...

"One, two, three, four" Yumi dashed towards the village. She did not stop her body from impacting the white man who was about to finish a fallen ninja. The other enemy figurines in the area started moving towards her.

"The hare is making Mochi on the moon," She easily went to the next verse, black flipping away from the group, needing to push the attackers back.

"Knead, knead, knead, knead-oh," Her hands went for their necks, her knee to their chest. Her elbow into their sternum.

"Pound, pound, pound, pound," With force, she threw their bodies back, using them as her weapons. She took the chakra she needed to continue. All night, she could do this - all night.

"Clap, clap" She smiled as her knees landed on a body's shoulders, locking his head. Flipping she threw him as others had jumped up trying to attack her. Yumi's body rolled to her shoulder blades on the ground, feet moving to finish the flip right into another attacking enemy. As soon as she landed, she spun and started creating a massive destructive radius around her.

"Clap, clap, clap." She finished the song. This was now simply mindless fighting and only half of the first day. She would need to make this into somewhat of a challenging game, else she'd get complacent, or worse lazy. And hopefully one of those idiots on the inside would realize she was hungry!

* * *

><p>.<p>

"THE HARE IS MAKING MOCHI on the moon. KNEAD, KNEAD, KNEAD, KNEAD-oh!" She sung the parts that referenced food louder. IDIOTS!

"Is she singing?" Tsuchikage sounded in shock.

"This isn't a game!" Raikage's anger started to form. It was far into the night and still they were trapped.

"Oh - Get Ready." Tomohisa sung slightly horribly. "It's time for lunch. I'm hungry." He continued.

"Wash your hands" The far better female singing voice responded in tune and rhythm.

"Eat together.  
>Yummy yeah.<p>

Here's my chopsticks  
>Here's my spoon<br>Here's my fork  
>I like food." Yumi continued. Tomohisa had taught her this song when growing up. Well, his sister had...<p>

"My lunch box, my lunch box, my lunch box, YEAH!" Tomohisa finished. Receiving glares and angry comments from the ninjas who thought he was making light of their situation.

Gaara could hear her laughing. Light hearted, full and pure. She had to have been fighting for over 12 hours now. No team right beside her, though it was evident the jieti-erito were working together. She covered the whole straight north quadrant of the village, protecting and even the assisting ninja. No rest, no food, not even water in the Suna sun, and now no sleep. Yet she was still jovial, still energetic, and protecting his village. His village - a place she really didn't have that much connection to.

Did he love her? Or was this just thankfulness and admiration? He did find her fighting impressive - though she would be hard to have on a team (constantly changing direction, tactics, and taijutsu styles). He found her body impressive the way it moved. Maybe, he didn't actually like her as he had thought, maybe this whole time he had been waiting to see her fight again, like that day she jumped the wall...

Why was he drawn to her? It had to be her proficent fighting. Seeing her now and finding himself searching for her movement in the sand - he could only wonder, only believe it was her fighting...

Yumi could feel the night work itself past the half way point. Hours would soon bring light again. She wasn't tired, but her stomach which had gotten use to regularly scheduled feeding times was grumbling at her. Singing about food obviously wasn't helpful either. As her fist smashed a nose into a fake-man's face, she decided to ask Asami about those semi-fasting diet things the admin would go on. A kick was joined by another growl of her stomach.

How embarrassing she was! Yumi was thankful no one else was around. Kami!

"I heard that." Basan's voice came through the mic.

"Who's been fighting longer? One hint. Not You!" Yumi snapped back. Since when could stomach noises could get picked up on a com-system!?

"Three hours." Tenome's voice informed them. He had been working on the poisoned water issue ,which allowed her to include 1 of 2 things. Water in three hours, or they finally picked up her hint on food!

"Just to let you know. Lots of people might be joining come daylight. We could have rolled omelets and morning meditations." The semi-sarcastic semi-serious Nobusuma informed them.

"Alright. Since they've been so persistent on causing trouble, let's see how they do." Ikiryo responded more annoyed than when Yumi had taken first place. In the background were more shouts about youthful long restless nights...

"I disagree." Yumi jumped instantly, and a little agitated with being hungry too.

"We'll watch and see. Like the thing here." Tomohisa added his two cents, referring to the ninjas telling him to get out of the way (though they had yet to remove the seal on the kages.)

"I say go for it." Basan put the deciding vote in.

"Fine. But, I expect three rolled omelets, maybe four..." Yumi dryly gave in. Stomach growling at Nobusuma's idea of food!

"You aren't pregnant right? Kurokawa did teach you about birds and bees, right? I hope... maybe..."

The white body's attack finally hit her square in the face, as she could not think past the words that were just said.

"BELOW THE LINE!" Yumi shouted extremely pissed. WHO SAID THAT WAS AN ALLOWED TOPIC!

"I'm going to hit you all below the line." She declared, so very pissed. Through the com she could hear a number of them laughing.

"Tomohisa, ask the kage." Gozu added.

"He would have to realize you're a girl though, first." Mezu added.

"I'm killing you all. I'll be first through tenth rank." Yumi growled out in a cold voice.

"Some of us did not make that comment. And if I remember right, I gave you very good advice before." Jinish joined in. She could feel him move his rock barrier from time to time to let the ninjas in and out and to help protect a few of them.

"Yeah.. uh-huh." Yumi's mind flashed to when she choked on her drink in the bar, and Jinish had told her that Gaara would enjoy her learning to _swallow._

"And advice being?" Nobusuma decided to fan the little fire they had going.

"Spit vs. swallow - she choked on a drink." Jinish informed them. Yumi could feel her ears burning, for he hadn't added the second part till late!

"Letting yourself look like a woman would help too. I'm certain those wraps are not good for your circulation." Surprisingly it was Tenome! Which, then started the onslaught.

"Dresses - easy on, easy off, and always nice in any situation." Nobusuma decided to add in a piece too.

"Honesty is good too - except when it comes to a certain limb size. Then you need to lie to us. Not like I have that problem..."

"And we like feeling as if we are helpful and able! Not just someone you are paying or don't need." Gozu and Mezu spoke nearly on top of each other with two different statements.

"Mmm, my brother tells me he likes how she purposely does things he enjoys, like dressing up just for him or randomly making his favorite food, or just waking up wanting him still. Though, you dressing up is probably odder than a man doing it - but we all know you can cook." Ikiryo added in the backhanded insult for sport. He only saw her dress like a guy and act like one in the certs too.

"People become the warmest when both bodies are naked." Mizuchi quoted in regards to not freezing.

"Small moments build great ones - like tinder for a fire." She could hear the smile in Basan's voice. At least he wasn't perverted about it! And actually, she found it a bit cute... the small moments with Gaara. Yumi liked that.

"Like slowly removing clothing, nibbling an ear, wrapping an arm around a back, lingering hands can make for a fiery warmth - guaranteed." He continued, ruining any forgiveness she had left.

Basan knew her blood was rushing to her face - heating it up hotter and hotter.

"Kurokawa's going come back from the grave and kill us all." Tomohisa admitted under his breath. Listening to the endless conversation that brought the night to a close.

"Not before I do." Yumi answered. Her face was burning red. She knew it. "I realize it's been awhile since you've all been able to find a rice sack or two who thought you handsome and intelligent, but that's no reason to lower yourself so much as to worship my normal relationship. If you want, I'm sure I can ask the village for a few bags of sand for each of you - you can pound it, any _way_ you want." She added with a sneer and innuendo.

She could hear the voices laughing. However, while it was still semi-joking conversation - Yumi didn't know how she was going to face Gaara now. So many embarrassing perverted ideas! UGH!

* * *

><p>Morning light slowly crept over the horizon on the east, and this time it was not Basan's attacks.<p>

So far everyone had survived. No one had died. And now, it was time for the ninjas to retaliate.

"Where's my omelet!?" She called out.


	28. Chapter 28: To Day 3

**Long ongoing battle! Next few chapters will be all about defending Suna. Hopefully no one dies - not sure how Yumi would handle that! **

**SOUR - Love your reviews. Thanks. I love how candid you are, and you give me great ideas. :)**

**Princess - Thanks. I use to be sad about the number of reviews. I think I hit double digits chapters long before even a handful of reviews, but now. I'm happy writing the story for those who read.**

**Kyprioth - I have a great idea now with Asami and the Jieti-erito. So thanks. Hopefully I still remember it once we get out of this battle, and if suna survives! (Life would be better if I had these chapters pre-written...)**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU!**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yumi quickly ate, watching the ninjas fight. As fast a she could, she was shoving chopstick full scoops of omelet into her face. Keeping a straight face, she still could not stop the tears...

_"The ninjas will be out shortly, they don't trust us so we'll just fall back... for moment at least.." Nobusuma informed them._

_"But!" Yumi protested._

_"It's better this way." Tomohisa agreed._

_"Alright - 25 split between Basan, Nobusuma, Mizuchi, and Jinish in and around the village. Gozu, Mezu get west, Yumi North."_

_"I want south!" Yumi countered instantly. Even thinking about Gaara right now caused her ears to burn! There was no way she could stay professional after their teasing!_

_"Fine, south. I'll take North, Tomohisa east, and Tenome continue testing." Ikiryo announced._

_"You guys realize the next time you all get a date, I'm not going to help you pick out what you should get them for any event, ever!" Yumi reminded them, still embarrassed. Sure, they had done the same types of jokes to each other, and often bullshitted around, but still - so embarrassing! _

_"Don't be like that. You've always wanted to be one of the guys - now you are. Even get joked with like us too!" _

_"Ha!" Yumi knew they meant well and cared - and that it was just jokes (inappropriate jokes, but jokes none the less). These people were the only ones she saw repeatedly in her life..._

_"I'll bring out food to everyone." Jinish's voice announced._

_"I seriously am craving an omelet something fierce." Yumi admitted._

Desperately trying not to laugh, Yumi almost choked on the food. It was unprofessional to laugh, yet that's all she wanted to do as she watched the two Konoha ninja. On her side, there were not that many ninjas to keep track of. 3 from sand, 2 from Konoha, and another set of 3 she didn't know the headband of. Guy and Lee, despite nearly causing her to break professional conduct by laughing, were strong enough to keep most of the attackers at bay...

"Guy Sensei!" Lee's voice was filled with emotion, so Yumi instantly knew this was going to be even more painful to watch.

"Lee Sensei, we are no longer sensei and student, but peers, together." Guy corrected him, even more emotional.

"Guy!" Lee burst out into emotional tears, making Yumi want to cry as she could not look away since she was supposed to be watching over them...

"Lee!" Guy started crying at well. Yumi really wanted to hide from the sight or just cry.

"I'll never forget this day!" Lee sobbed in Guy's arms

"We'll fight together, side by side, the strength of two youthful beautiful fighters!" Guy announced, holding the younger.

Streams of tears were coming out of Yumi's eyes.

"Somebody switch me please." She managed to say without a crack in her voice or a choke of laughter. "Please-please-please."

"Do you see what I put up with all night?" Ikiryo's dry voice was not amused.

"Phase two of the plan! Youth endless days!" Guy threw a fist into the air recovered from the emotional sobbing, fully posing before the white bodies who could care less

"Youth will succeed!" Lee added as they both charged forward.

"Double sensei super punch!" Guy called out as the two both hit at the same time.

"We will never stop fighting, I will show my students the fighting ninja spirit!" Lee proclaimed

Yumi could not stop her tears of embarrassment. This was so much worse than anything the jieti-erito would do or say. She never wanted to be a ninja student. There was no way she'd be able to make it through watching this day in, day out.

"Our overflowing youth shall triumph!" Guy shouted again as he seemed to prance among the enemy.

Supposedly they each had opened chakra gates, but Yumi did not fully understand what that meant other than both them were stronger with them 'open' than they were before. Sitting on the side lines was painful, but not as painful as watching their fighting!

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going back on guard." Yumi finally announced. No longer able to sit and what the sight before her. It wasn't that the ninjas were doing poorly, in fact they were doing well, but she could no longer watch the exaggerated fighting tactics. At least if she fought too, there'd be something else to pay attention to!

"You didn't even last 15 minutes." Ikiryo was not impressed. He had to listen to it ALL night.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Status." Gaara asked the latest ninja relief.

"The medical ninjas along with that jieti member were able to decontaminate and purify some of our water preserves, but it is a limited supply. At this time there are no fatalities. Any time a ninja or villager has been close to getting hurt - a body guard group member seems to jump in. They are currently adding to our defenses, with the earth user of theirs creating another wall, an ice-style guard adding too it, and the one who is over here on this side now is a strong genjutsu user. Our ninjas are taking shifts diligently, but our water quantity may be out in a matter of days." The ninja railed off but Gaara's mind was already turning.

- Limited water.

- Never ending attack

- No fatalities due to the jieti-erito.

- The leaders and strongest nin, including himself, trapped.

- Limited water

- Non-stop attacking...

He's mind kept going over those facts. Trapped, what could he do?

"Keep the village safe." Tsunade jumped in, commanding the ninja.

"Can you get that other Jieti-erito member back here to help with this seal?" Her question to the Jinkun.

"TOMOHISA." The Jinkun shouted and instantly the large man with spiked hair and multiple piercings appeared.

"Can you break this seal?"

"Yeah - but I've been pulling up that box... _with the axe_." Tomohisa's eyes caught the Jinkun's. It did not go unnoticed by many of the leaders. They had also over heard the girl's conversation about the axe, and had saw her fight without it. Was she stronger with the weapon they were speaking of?

"The axe?" Ikiryo asked hearing it come across the comm system.

"Tomohisa!" Yumi reprimanded. He had not covered his mic!

"I think that's a good idea. We can keep it away from the ninjas - plus you can always re-seal it. Hopefully Yumi can grab it, having never killed anyone before and all." Jinshi's voice also popped up.

Tomohisa needed to ignore the conversation ongoing in his ear. He knelt down at the seal and continued where he left off before he was pulled back to keep peace with the ninjas - inspection.

"Whoever this attacker is, they knew us but didn't expect or maybe know of you." Raikage stated eying Tomohisa. He also did not fully know the Jieti-erito. He had received reports of them and read documents of where their protection would stop a ninja attack or that they would be hired from time to time though it was rare with his own ninjas doing such a fine job. He had always thought of them as second rate, but now, he was started to reconsider.

"Are you taking shifts?" Gaara asked the man directly.

Gaara had found himself searching for Yumi every now and again. Yet she remained vanished since the morning. He no longer was certain what he felt for her, though he truly preferred to keep her in his sight or at least tracked through the sand.

At first Gaara thought of wanting a relationship with her like his brother had from time to time or Temari had, but after seeing her fight and watching the others react similarly to himself, he started to wonder if he only liked her for those traits or if he was only after her as a tool for his village... with her gone from his sight at a time like this bothered him, yet he could not ask directly about her, as if he didn't want to get caught.

"Kazekage - it's not as how you would define them. We are body guards, if we are resting we will still do it on guard so to be able to at least sacrifice ourselves if not stop the attack otherwise." Tomohisa answered honestly looking the red haired young man in the eye directly. The young man had no emotion on his face but his words seemed to be withholding the real question. This person was the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, Yumi's boyfriend... Tomohisa smirked knowing, the leader was trying to inquire about Yumi.

"But - Yumi, she'll keep guarding. Rotating around to support many areas." Tomohisa decided to add, to see what the Kazekage would do.

"Tell him I won't let anything hurt his village." Yumi added in Tomohisa's ear, having overheard the older man but not Gaara.

"She'll die before she lets any fatal injury come upon the village, ninjas, or any of you. Same for all of us - after all protection is the job we've chosen, even at the expense of our lives. To do a good job, we will be the first to fall." Tomohisa informed them, slightly switching the topic from prodding the Kazekage to notifying them all of the Jieti-erito way.

"Perfect!" Yumi complimented him, unheard by Gaara - unknowing of the look on Gaara's face.

"I'm not sure you'll ever realize how horrible of a girlfriend you are..." Mizuchi spoke with a cold tone. Not even he was that bad.

"What? I'm going to protect his village!" Yumi countered.

"You are such a lost cause some days." Ikiryo groaned with a smirk in his voice...

Gaara stared into the older man's eyes looking for any hint of a joke, a lie, weightless words - but it was nothing but the heavy truth he knew. She would die for his village. She would put her life down without hesitation.

_He had tried to explain why he did not want her to take the job, that she was going to get hurt, and it caused her to flare in anger. Her voice raised slightly as she accented her point._

"_I understand you are a kage and there's parts of your job that are going to clash with my job. But I thought you'd be more supportive, that you'd understand cause I told you. This isn't just my chance, but also I can do some good__. It's my sense of value,__ it's who I am!" Yumi's eyes were full of defiance but also pain. To her, jieti-erito was a major part of how she defined herself. He could see that clearly._

Did she see her only value as that? Would she throw her life away for strangers she had only met that year? Gaara felt torn between his village's safety and wanting her to stay alive, instantly he became frustrated at his helpless situation.

"Are you able to break this seal?" Gaara asked him the same question the Jinkun had, but a sharper tone. He wasn't going to let her or anyone die.

Tomohisa's eyes went to the Jinkun again.

"You may not be able to move, but you are safe - the village is being attacked but technically safe... what for which?" He asked. He could not do both, pull up the box and work on the seal. The box normally took him 3 days alone, and he was only one full day into it.

"Whatever you can do the seal is best- even if you cannot break it." Jinkun answered the only choice. If he stated the box, all the leaders would wonder what exactly was in it that was so important. He could not draw it to their attention any more than she already had. Careless childish naivety.

"I'll get this seal broken. One way _or another._" Tomohisa began closely inspecting the living-tar like seal that held the leaders and their escorts.

"Shit. No axe." Basan commented over the com. The endless enemy was getting annoying.

"That might be better. Forbidden and hidden items should remain that way as much as possible." Tenome surprisingly added in. As originally a healer, he did not agree with using the black river assassin group's axe, even if it was for a good cause. The item was a cursed thing, the forecasting of violence and slaughter.

"YUMI, JOIN US ON THE SPECIAL MANEUVER, THE THREESOME POSITION!" The ninja's scream picked up by the com caused all jieti-erito to grimace.

Gaara's eyes locked on to the piece by Tomohisa's ear.

"It looks like your future heirs might not be yours..." Tsuchikage commented, having overheard the same thing everyone else did.

"Stick to your own sides, it will work better that way." Yumi responded back, having no idea what had just been said by the kages. Nor could the Kage's hear her. She did not have the lung strength as these two _ninjas_.

"Join our taijutsu power of youth - We will be tbhe magnificent 3!" Guy fist pumped, fully welcoming the jieti-erito.

"Onward Lady of the sand!" Lee shouted watching the Kazekage's girlfriend in action. He found it inspiring to have another taijutsu only fighter! Maybe the Kazekage's children would be the next generation of FIGHTING YOUTH.

"It's YUMI!" Yumi shouted back mid-flip.

Yumi put all her energy into fighting. The sooner this was over, the sooner she wouldn't have to learn anymore about the ninja way!

"Oh Kami. Is it night yet!?" Yumi complained under her breath.

* * *

><p>Night, came faster than all of them expected. If the water situation could not be resolved in 3 days time, they would have to try to evacuate or find another source. If the enemy breached the sand wall, they would need to find another form of defense. Tomohisa and specialized ninjas were working on breaking the leaders' seal tirelessly. Everyone was helping, everyone defending.<p>

No matter how many times they took out this enemy. No matter how much chakra she stole, the bodies kept coming back.

Night slowly drifted over them.

"Rain clouds are coming this way." Nobusuma announced.

"It's going to be cold, I can feel it." Basan added.

"Probably 30 minutes out." Nobusuma's panting could easily be heard.

It was dark and as the clouds moved in, again the only lights were the village, torches, and fire jutsus.

"Switch." A ninja informed Guy and Lee. "We'll switch back in morning."

"Keep the fighting power going! Youth always prevails. Yumi come on." Guy jumped to her position after encouraging the new flank of men. His arm was out to wrap around her shoulders and bring her in with him.

"Jieti-erito. We change shifts at different times." Yumi ducked his grasp and went back to fighting.

"You go girl!" Lee shouted as the two went in.

Awkward. Just awkward... Yumi shook her head trying to dismiss it. She was getting a bit tired which caused her thoughts to fray at times, but energy wise, she had an infinite source in front of her.

Again, it was a mental game. Keeping on her toes all this time was a mental game.

Yumi needed something to keep her focused, going, and sharp. To not let her guard down.

"Rainy day, rainy day, I like it;  
>My mother will come here with my umbrella,<br>Pitch pitch, chap chap, run, run run!

Bag on my shoulder, I follow my mother;  
>A bell is ringing somewhere,<br>Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!

Oh oh, that girl is dripping wet;  
>She is crying under the willow,<br>Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!

Mother, mother, I'll lend my umbrella  
>"Hi girl, use this umbrella."<br>Pitch pitch chap chap, run run run!

I am all right, don't worry,  
>Mother will take me in her big umbrella,<br>Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!"

She sung as she fought, keeping her movements to the beat, using the children's song to focus and remain alert. All those around her and those on the comm could hear her song.

Mizuchi had listened to the youngest of them sing. She was known for taking non-body guard jobs, often doing child related jobs, so it was normal for her to have a friendlier personality and know mostly children material. He did not find this odd of her, though he knew the ninjas wouldn't know what to make of it.

Her song made him pause for a moment and feel the air, water, and temperature about him. It was about to rain... the rain clouds over head...

The rain clouds over head of them were odd. Very odd. Not right... not right at all!

"Cover, get everyone to cover. Protect everyone from the rain!. Jinish, Tomohisa, Ikiryo, Nobusuma!" Mizuchi called out instantly, throwing his hands into a series of complicated signs. He needed to get an ice fortress around them now!

Hearing the alert and believing it completely, everyone started to react.

"You ninja who want to go back to the village - go now! Else, you must stay inside this barricade!" Tomohisa announced to those of them around him, his hands going into a flurry, he needed to add to the barricade even more. It would need to be total cover.

"We got our ninjas in!" Gozu and Mezu announced. Yumi caught them coming around the corner towards her.

"Hurry. This rain is not right, don't let it hit you!" Mizuchi's cold voice was strained. Slowly a earth structure followed by an ice structure made its way up and over the village.

"Ninjas all in everywhere?" Yumi asked getting a nod from Mezu as Gozu threw the last one over the growing wall.

"Get shelter." Ikiryo announced.

"Gozu, Mezu go in. Ikiryo you in?"

"No on western side."

"Got it. Gozu, Mezu - go in!" Yumi commanded, watching them jump into a shrinking hole in the newly formed ice and earth sphere.

Yumi ran as fast as she could.

Hisssss.

Her skin burned as a drop hit. Like acid, the rain was like acid.

Hissss. Hisssssss. Sssssss. Drops burned through her clothes.

Faster she ran.

"Let me in, let me in, let me in." Yumi jumped

"Shit!" Ikiryo reacted.

"It's burning the ground!" Naruto exclaimed safe from Tomohisa's barrier along with a number of the special forces ninjas who had chosen to stay.

Gaara watched at the man who told them to stay in the barrier jerked his head towards the northwest.

"Yumi you good?" He called over on the comm.

It was now down pouring. The smell of sizzling earth drifted through the air as the acid corroded away at the Suna ground around the village.

Gaara's eyes went wide. The man's words echoing. _Yumi you good?_ Was she still out there!

"Is she still out there!?" Tsunade asked the question he could not.

"Check check." Tomohisa tried.

Static.

"Anyone?" The downpour increased till nothing could be seen outside of the barrier.

More static.

"Dunno. Coms are down." Tomohisa finally answered their question. He knew the village was ok, that much he was positive about.

That, and the girl had multiple lives... She would live, she always did...Or so he hoped. He could only hope.


	29. Chapter 29: See Clearly

**I'm posting 29 and 30 because it was too long to be a single chapter in my opinion. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. I really love them. And if anyone has suggestions on council meeting comments or what the ninjas should do (read 30) PLeASE help! :( **

**.**

* * *

><p><em>"Get shelter." Ikiryo announced over the com.<em>

_"Gozu, Mezu go in. Ikiryo you in?" Yumi glanced to the hole that was still open, but Ikiryo was nowhere in sight._

_"No on northwest side." His voice told her he wasn't moving. Probably a barrier of his own... safe but alone._

_"Got it." Determination seeped into her voice as her feet dug into the ground._

_Yumi ran as fast as she could towards Ikiryo._

_Hisssss. _

_Her skin burned as a drop hit. Like acid, the rain was like acid. She started weaving, hunching over, moving quickly. _

_Hissss. Hisssssss. Sssssss. She could hear them eating at her clothes. Even with as many layers as she had, it started to creep through. She had no time._

_Faster, she ran. Her eyes dead locked on Ikiryo, who now saw her speeding towards him._

_"Let me in, let me in, let me in." Yumi jumped to enter his barrier, one way or another._

_"Shit!" Ikiryo reacted, unprepared for the speeding Yumi._

Ikiryo's hands went into a flurry as Yumi descended down into his barrier. He just barely opened it in time and then abruptly went to closing it. Yumi crashed into an instant halt, the smell of burning dissolving cloth, skin, and hair reeked.

"Wha! Ha. Jeeze." Yumi did half a roll and started removing her layers, cutting off pieces of damaged-still-sizzling-hair, and stripping down into shorts and her wrap. The acid hadn't made it to those, but still she had burn marks on her arm, parts of her shoulders, back, and legs. Putting her hands together, she healed herself – before smirking idiotically at him.

"ARE YOU AN IDOIT!?" Ikiryo yelled. No wonder the previously murderous-looking, silent Kurokawa Taiki had become much more vocal and loud after finding this girl! Who could put up with her madness quietly!?

"I tend to think not – though, I do think I use to be a bit faster before…" Yumi's words trailed off as she looked at her still sizzling clothes that were being consumed to shreds.

"So did you know and that's why you started singing that song?" Ikiryo eyed the kid. Yumi's eyes slowly moved to meet his own. He knew the answer instantly - she didn't know, she was just being Yumi and had decided to sing a bit to keep her focus.

"Kami, what a coincidence…. If it wasn't for Mizuchi…" He started to mutter before looking at her sharply. "What would you do if we weren't here?" He's tone accusing. She had no jutus ability.

"Ran faster carrying people…" She grinned like an idiot causing him to roll his eyes. Yumi didn't have a good response for his question.

"Mizuchi." Ikiryo spoke, not to her.

Silence

"Jinish" Yumi now spoke, concerned.

The two looked at each other. Nothing. No communication.

Ikiryo broke the stare, looking out past his own barrier into the acid rain. The zetus bodies had vanished. Only down pouring acid remained.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Rain. Acid rain.

Sizzling, boiling, burning, destroying,

Acid rain.

Tomohisa went back to working on the seal. There was nothing he could do but believe the two Jieti-erito, Ikiryo and Yumi, were alive.

Nobusuma, Tenome, Mizuchi, and Jinshi were taking care of the village's protection from the rain. Gozu, Mezu, and Basan were also there to help in case there were any incidences. Only Tomohisa was on his own, but having been first rank before and one of the eldest - he wasn't ill equipped to handle anything that came next...

"Shit." Was all Naruto could say. He could smell the burning chemical.

"Something like this... it's... impossible." Mizukage spoke. She could perform an acid breath to dissolve her enemy, but not a rain that could cover an entire hidden village.

"To combine jutsus and posions into this..." Leader Mubi from the Hidden Village of Rain spoke next, also in shock. The rainfall was so dense they could no longer make out the village in the distance, could hear nothing but the falling sound of acid.

"This is all a genjutsu, right?" Leader Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village asked. Her women warriors were some of the strongest, but they had no defenses for something like this! Her whole village would have been instantly consumed. A thought that now terrified her.

"This is a forbidden Jutsu from long ago, even before my time..." Tsuchikage finally admitted. "Scrolls and info for them were supposed to be completely destroyed, but back in the times of war, people were not so trusting. Someone must have kept something, and that something was found."

"You've seen this before!?" Raikage roared out. None of his ninjas could do anything close to this.

"Not I. But there were stories... Rainfalls that would slaughter lands. Humans that could be turned to demons, never ending chakra attacks, ninja-monsters that could not be seen, heard, or tracked. The horrifics of those stories made most believe they were just tales passed on to keep us from going too far during battles, but there were those who always wondered if it had been true..." Tsuchikage answered.

"In our spying, we would find similar stories. Nearly every ninja history had tales of jutsus and abominations unlike anything we've known. That, there would be assassination groups unrivaled by ninjas. Weapons which possessed more power than a demon. And even, ways to make mindless tailed demons... But if we came across any of those scrolls, they were long hidden or destroyed before my time." Hanare added, glancing towards Kakashi briefly. She was trying to support the alliance, although she was from a village known to be suspicious... He, the man she had met in leaf, had trusted her once upon a time.

"Three days unless we sacrifice someone..." Tomohisa spoke randomly. If the enemy was using old forgotten terrifying forbidden weapons and jutsus, they might need it to defend against such horrors. But the axe was not a weapon of peace or defense. It counted it's victims and was already in the terrifying 40s, and only 3 away from hitting the dreaded 44th. (4 and death sound similar, thus the trepidation)

"We need to free ourselves. Leaders, protectors, and guards all give hope to those around." The Jinkun answered. Sacrificing someone was a horrible act. Most of them however, understood the needs of sacrifice. Most but Yumi. She would be the only one he would have to reckon with over it.

"What do you mean sacrifice?" The Hoshikage, Sumaru, spoke. The hidden village among the stars once had its own past with sacrifice, one that was not remembered with pride or honor.

"In the Jieti-erito - all will choose to sacrifice themselves, if it comes to it." Tomohisa answered, though his answer had nothing to do with what their meaning of sacrifice meant. The axe didn't kill the user, but if the user had killed... the axe would ensnare them completely.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"What demon powers are these?" A Suna ninja asked, easily over heard by Basan.

"They will get the Kazekage and others free, and then we'll show them our true way." Matsuri reminded them.

"Yes we must not give up! Power of youth will prevail!" Lee added in, though Guy too was looking at the rock sky above them - silence.

They all could hear the rain outside. The hissing of acid. The stench.

Basan moved quickly to get to the other jieti-erito who were in the village. Only Yumi, Ikiryo, and Tomohisa were outside.

"If it gets into the underground hidden water..." An elder spoke.

"We and your medical team are both monitoring and protecting that." Tenome spoke up to them.

"We have the ninjas escorting everyone into safe locations and the barrier squad setting up a second barrier." A senior ninja answered looking over the elders. The kagekage was not here so they were stepping in.

"How do we stop it?" An elder asked another. They didn't know. None of them knew.

"The special forces have started investigating and are working to halt the rain." Another ninja step forward out of the shadows. - this one wore a mask.

"Water cannot fall from the sky forever. Not when we are playing with the temperatures and jet streams." Nobusuma cracked a smile. Beside him Basan joined Mizuchi in performing slow hands signs as Nobusuma held his own.

"It's shameful for us to rely on outsiders. Ninjas should be able to take care of their own." An elder muttered, thinking he would not be over heard.

None of the Jieti showed they could hear the whispers, but they did.

Bodyguard and ninjas never truly got along. Without the leaders, there would soon be a chance of conflict and resentment between the groups. It had already happened a couple of times where compromises or withdrawals on items had to be made.

_"Protecting those who fight is more difficult... especially against something like this... Except for his axe, I've never seen anything like this before - other than during that great ninja war... but even that was not quite like this. We are going to need a better plan."_ Tenome used his genjutsu to relay to the others. Unlike Ikiryo, he could not wrap multiple people into a world of his choosing and cause hours of conversation to take merely a second or two.

_"Evacuate the village."_

_"Use forbidden jutsus."_

_"Quiet the ninjas."_

Three very distinctly different plans came back to him from the three. Tenome did not know which was the right path to chose. Generally his jobs did not involve large groups or working in large groups. This was a dynamic he was not quite accustomed to, and with a job this large and an enemy this powerful, he was feeling doubt.

...

* * *

><p>"I'm going to say this again - You Are An Idiot." Ikiryo glanced over to the only other person with him in his protective bubble.<p>

"We can agree to disagree." Yumi answered. Her clothing was now in shreds and she was trying to tie something together to cover herself more.

"No. That is a fact. No disagreement to it." Ikiryo responded. Just how had she gotten to be number one!?

He remembered her back when she first entered the certs, nearly 14 years ago. Kurokawa Taiki had been number one at that time and he (Ikiryo) had not even been close to being elite. He had looked up to that murderous, terrifying man and thus could not help to notice him yelling a small child who had their hands on their hips, glaring back. The girl was pint-sized, tiny, hair in braided pig-tails, scrawny, and boyish looking. However, she was more single-mindedly stubborn than anything and unafraid of the petrifying man. Kurokawa on had been so horrifyingly angry at her that over a quarter of the contestants backed out last minute... She survived to get an extremely low standing in the Jieti-group, but only by luck as the man who had raised her was the one trying the hardest to get to her and knock her out.

The next time he met her, she was entirely different. Kurokawa, the longest standing number 1 guard had died. Her eyes reflected no life and saw nothing but following through on the past. It was as if she had buried herself with him. At 13, she had made it into the last rank of the Jieti-erito. Because, Kurokawa had been jieti-erito, she became jieti-erito by the grit of her teeth. He knew, she would have accepted death before failure at that time. Tomohisa got first rank, only because of Kurokawa's death.

Her third time and fourth (her ages of 15, and 17) certifications, Tomohisa kept his standing as number one. No matter how he tried, he could not get to Tomohisa's level or close to. Also, sometime between those tournaments she had started to gain her soul back.. Others were starting to notice her as she became less of a kid and more _developed_. Everyone noticed her as the youngest to be a bodyguard, but also because she was his kid, or so they thought. Tomohisa and the Jinkun had known Kurokawa so they were the most friendly with her. Maybe watching over his daughter out of debt, except her family name was Minawa not Kurokawa...

The great war was when he really got to know her. Her endless strength, rapidly changing taijutsu style, the quirks, and that axe! She jumped in anytime someone was about to be fatally injured and somehow she could transfer the injuries to herself and then heal herself too. The axe which was Kurokawa, she swung as if it was child's play, a demon with clubs had nothing compared to her. But that was when he learned two secrets. The one about the axe and the other was - she could steal a person's charka with a single touch. It was also then he saw her lose it over failing to save someone, with a crying grieving face that did not belong in the body guard profession... Quickly he learned, she had never killed - then again, with stealing chakra, she never had to...

As the jieti knew more about her, they began to talk more. She was known for taking more non-bodyguard jobs than bodyguard ones, only coming into a job on special request or because it seemed impossible. The 5th tournament she was in, when she was around 19, he had taken Tomohisa's spot as number 1 and she got the 15th rank. But, she now had a crowd looking at her and even got some perverted followers including a Lord's son. When she was 21, and her sixth time fighting in the tournament he had knocked her out with a genjutsu, and thus able to stay far enough from her chakra leaching grasp.

At 23, the youngest ever, she took 1st place, and his passive observation became jealously looks and annoyance. Just how could the carefree, soulless, naive, innocent little girl get his first rank spot!? Just looking at her reminded him of these things. She did not belong in the body guard profession... but... she was one of the best.

.

"Ikiryo. Is this a genjutsu?" Yumi finally asked, seriously. The man had been deep in thought for awhile, so she let him be till she saw him start to come back from whatever it was he was thinking. Yumi knew he didn't exactly like her most days, but a respect or something was there on some level.

"I keep thinking that myself. Seeing how they come back after you hit them, something that didn't happen before... and now with this. But, nothing I do breaks it. And if it is then we are in a worse situation than if it isn't." Ikiryo answered, coolly looking her over. He was 23 years her senior... The thought of her strength in 23 years from now, given the strength she had at 11 and the improvements over the last 13 years, was unimaginable to him.

"I can't tell if it is or isn't either. I don't think it is, but I've never heard of anything like this before. Kurokawa use to tell me terrifying horrific stories trying to convince me to take a different path - but never anything this gruesome..." She paused, looking out towards the down pouring acid upon them. Years past her age shadowed her face from things she had seen or knew of.

* * *

><p>"Didn't expect you to be helping them. Doesn't matter though. Everyone will soon be informed of the same."<p>

The voice was not theirs. It was that clone thing again. Yumi and Ikiryo both stood looking at the man who was out in the rain, on the other side of the barrier.

"Who are you?" Yumi asked eyeing him. He was that clone/puppet.

"None one. But you are right, it's time to see the truth." A smirk appeared.


	30. Chapter 30: The Rain is Gone

**Double Chapter Post! I'd love to tell you that I chapter 31 finished too, but I don't. :( No idea what the villages, ninjas, and kage's should do! And what about poor Yumi? She doesn't belong to either of those.**

**And please review. I get so many ideas and motivation from them. :)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino picked up her pocket mirror to check her makeup briefly. Blood red words met her.

_Tell me. Just what has the ninja done?_

_Protect you from those who want to kill you __because of them__? Create enemies that threaten your way of life? Promote inequality? Force us to rival each other? Hang on to their way of life so tightly it strangles all else?_

_Tell me. Just what has the ninja done?_

_I'll show you. Watch Suna as now struggle because of its ninja. _

_You can save yourself_

_Do not let yourself fall victim as well._

_I have the ancient scrolls, the forbidden items they held on to. Their hatred is now mine._

_Tell them to fight me on their own, outside of your walls. Have them stand up to me away from you to keep you safe!_

_Else - I'll force your hand too. Consider you an accessory. You village an accessory to them. An accessory to murder, soon to be your murder if you keep the fight at your own doors._

_Do you truly want the way of the ninja? The death of a ninja, on you who are not such?_

_Just what has the ninja done that you'll kill your own children for them?_

The words appeared in every mirror and reflective surface in all the villages. The attack that had been happening were shown again, and the attacks in Suna. Blood splatter, acid rain, endless enemy, invisible enemy, trapped and helpless kages, and even worse - the reflection of their own faces with one of their own ninja behind them to drawing a kunai.

_Have the ninja leave, to take the fight away from your doors. Have them stay, and you will not be safe._

Ino dropped her mirror which shattered instantly across the floor. The images she had seen could not be unseen - but as a ninja, who had been in the war, she had already seen so much.

Her eyes shifted towards their kage tower. Quickly she dashed to go see Shizune, Shikamaru, and maybe the elders. A threat had been made upon the village.

"Shikamaru" She called out finding the first person she was looking for. He had baby food on his shirt again...

"Ino. Someone has printed only the horrific and secret acts of our ninjas - and what our Hokage did in the times of war and when she let Orochimaru go all those years ago..." His voice for once had a bit of distress.

"WHAT?" She shouted, unable to control her voice.

"The enemy sent a letter declaring war on any villages that house ninja, and peace for any villages without. They are asking for us to leave our villages and fight them on our own, without risk to our own villages... The village council is having an impromptu meeting on this."

"On what to do? Or if we should leave!?" Ino asked. Yes, they had been attacked and unable to find the enemy, but to leave the village!?

"I don't know. But, I think the Hokage is in trouble if those images from Suna are true. Even though she's not supposed to be back for another week, I think we should send a small group" Shikamaru's eyes wandered over towards a window to look out. Suna was Temari's home, but now they also had a baby boy to think about.

"I don't believe those images." Ino recanted.

"I do." Temari walked out of the shadows with a small baby in arms.

Ino glanced down towards the infant who was sleeping.

"He falls asleep better if I go roof top to roof top with him." She answered tiredly. Motherhood was worse than Baki's training.

"We'll wait 'til the council comes back, but..." Shikamaru glanced towards Temari. Suna was her home. "I believe sending a squad may be best." He finished.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The rain slowly started to come to a stop.

**BOOM!**

Tomohisa's eyes looked to his left. Something ran into his shield. The rain had stopped, acid pooled in the sand. Coms were still down, the only communication he had was Mizuchi's message...

**Boom! BOOM!**

"What was that?" One of the special forces ninjas spoke.

"I don't see anything." Naruto answered.

**BOOM!** Tomohisa could feel his shield around them shake.

RAWWWRRRRR-ta-ta-ta.

Something made a noise unlike a creature they had heard before. Neither man nor animal. It sounded like primal screech of an insect with an odd clicking vibration.

"I think there's multiple out there..." Kakashi spoke, his eyes watching something make large dents in the earth and ice barricade around Suna, as well as paths in the sand as they moved.

"Kazekage, has Suna ever experienced something like this before?" The hokage asked

**BOOM!** Their barrier was hit again.

Tomohisa began to work faster. Whatever it was that was attacking them, it no longer was those infinite white bodies.

"No." Was all Gaara could answer.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kankuro swore as an even larger dent occurred in the ice and earth sphere around Suna, causing a good part of it to crumble, though an inner wall remained.

"I can't see it and the sounds do not seem to be coming from where it is attacking." Baki noted.

**Boom!**

"Get the acid up." Basan gave the command as he, Tenome, and Nobusuma all exited the safe barrier along with a number of ninja who were forced upon them. (If they weren't trying so hard to keep peace with the ninja, Basan would have told them to go fly a kite.)

"Pretty sure we all know that. Incoming!" Nobusuma flew up into the air to avoid an unseen attack. He could feel them coming in the wind.

"By the way, I see them! Yumi and Ikiryo are still in his barrier - unmoving." Nobusuma announced after his aerial dodge.

"Don't trust your eyes or ears." Tenome stated connecting the dots. Whatever was attacking was making sounds and footsteps in areas it wasn't actually - or there was multiple...

"We must protect the village and Kazekage!" Matsuri shouted.

"We are going to end up having to save them..." Basan muttered annoyed under his breath. Their job was to protect all of them! And, the ninjas were only making their job more difficult.

"FIRE STYLE - INFERNO FLOOD!" Basan shouted creating a wave of fire to come out at his feet, attacking the acid which pooled thick on the ground.

"Wind Style - Arctic blast!" Nobusuma followed after Basan's attack cooling the earth and blowing away the dried acid-ash, making visible their invisible attackers.

"What is that!?" A ninja stood in shock briefly.

A monster - man, insect, alien thing stood before them. Multiple monsters, with large eyes, fanged teeth, spiked hands and skin.

"Rata-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!" It's head shook violently as it rattled and called out. The ash shook off into a cloud of dust no longer coating it.

Sand moved under its footsteps, showing where it was going - except it wasn't.

**Boom!**

A ninja was thrown back, cuts to the arm, side, and leg. The moving sand and noise had been in completely different spots from each other, and nowhere near the ninja who had received injury.

"Got it!" Tenome called to let the others know. He quickly appeared beside the injured ninja, and even more quickly sent him back into Jinshi's barrier. The injured had no place out among them.

"Purifying seal of green mist!" Tenome called, sending out green papers, which upon contact disintegrated the acid into green shimmering dust.

"Heads up!" Nobusuma jumped up using the wind to hold him above the fights.

"Fire ball!" Basan shoot at what appeared to be nothing - and hit nothing.

"Poison spears!" Tenome raised his arms, and out from his sleeves came 10 spears, shooting out into the desert.

"RRAAAWWWRRRRR-RRATA-TA-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta" At least three of the monsters called, if not the entire chorus.

"They have quick dodging reflexes." Nobusuma complimented, using the winds to stay above the fighting field.

"Neutralize!" Tenome called out, sending out even more seals to attack the acid.

"INFERNO FLOOD!" Basan joined in - the monster's bodies could now be seen in the smoke and flame, seemingly unaffected by the blaze.

"ARTIC BLAST!" Nobusuma cooled Basan's blaze so not to turn the desert to glass.

"Lightening style - Thousand Strikes!" A ninja called, pulled in by the wave of Jieti-erito attacks.

"Protect the Village!" Matsuri called, rushing forward to attack one of the monsters she heard in front of her.

"UPWARD DRAFT!"

Instantly she was lifted up. The barrier behind her was penetrated into by hundreds of small spikes.

"A little close, but nice!" Basan complimented.

"Sleeping Sand Master." Tenome spun around at the same time Basan jumped into the air and Nobusuma's winds picked up the rest of the ninja on the ground.

The cloud below covered the fighting ground.

"Think it worked?" Basan asked looking down.

"Can't tell yet."

**BOOM!**

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRR-RRATA-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta."

"No, I don't think so..."

"Shit.

Nobusuma placed the ninja behind them, closer to Jinshi and Mizuchi's sphere around the village.

"Let's get rid of the acid, as we protect the barrier and Tomohisa..." Nobusuma stated as he let himself drift towards the ground. He could feel the monsters below, but it was not where the sand was moving like footsteps.

"I really want to know who is doing this - and how." Basan commented through gritted teeth. Never in his years had he heard or seen such a thing as this...

* * *

><p>Inside. More and more villagers were no longer moving.<p>

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" Basan cursed as Nobusuma took a hit.<p>

The acid was mostly cleaned up so Mezu and Gozu had joined, however the things were playing with their senses.

Basan was worried for Jinshi and Mizuchi as the barrier was not remaking itself as much as it had before... They had to be getting tired with this endless fighting.

"Half a day more, at most." Tomohisa announced, either giving them hope or signing their defeat.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Suna in rubble

Bodies in the sand

Pieces of bodies

Rubble of what was once a wall

Pieces of homes

Destruction...

For a brief, heart-stopping moment, neither one of them spoke.

"Hey - I thought you made it so our conversation only lasted a second." Yumi's voice barely above a whisper.

Had she failed? In trying to keep with her morals and work with others, had she failed that which was so important!?

"I did..." Ikiryo responded unsure what to think.

How had he made such a huge mistake? This couldn't be right, right?

Yumi took a small step forward, burnt sand crushing beneath her feet. Inhaling, she smelled only blood and death.

_Gaara._ She thought. _Tomohisa._ Her mind continued. _Jinkun, Asami, Kimiko-san, Basan..._ Name after name, face after face.

Had she failed?

Yumi stated to dash off, to search for something alive.

"Wait!" Ikiryo hated her impulsiveness. "We should stick together." He informed her.

"Alright." Tension in her voice. She was faster than him. She could heal, he could not. She did not want to wait.

Had he messed up the jutsu? Was he an enemy too? Did he cause this? Had she failed them!? Did she mess up?

Her heart ached, her mind unable to grasp the sight before her. Bodies, pieces, and pieces of bodies...

Matsuri's head.

Half of Naruto.

Mizuchi's icy arm.

A child's foot...

In blood splatter words were written. _This is what happens to those who follow the blood stained hands, the true monsters._

_All must give up the ninja way._

"This can't be." Ikiryo muttered.

Yumi could feel herself slipping, turning cold. Her job was supposed to be to protect, and here she alone stood - traitor, weakling, death sentence... She was supposed to die for others, and yet who was dead? Not her. Again not her. Kurokawa had died and not her. The Jeiti who used the axe had died, but not her. Never her, she was too much of a failure.

She finally had someone she liked. She really liked him. She liked his village. She loved him... Desperately, she started searching. Was he alive?

"Yumi!" Ikiryo called, noticing his younger companion's body language. This was too much for her. It would break her.

Where had he messed up!? He was always careful! Had he done this? Had he been the one to failed? Had he not noticed how far he had been falling? Was he never as good as he thought? He vowed to protect others after seeing death, to never let that happen again to another... And yet... Here he stood, again, around destruction.

No. Ikiryo was not so doubting.

"Yumi!" He called again, she was franticly searching. He remembered her glances towards the Kazekage... she had a crush on him. Even though they were in a relationship, it was obvious she liked him so much more than she probably realized herself...

"Yumi." His voice more serious and calm. Now he was certain.

"Yumi." He repeated.

"Yumi... this... This is." He felt it now. He knew. "This is a genjutsu."

Yumi looked up at him, eyes still wide.

* * *

><p>Daylight going to dusk.<p>

Fighting sounds nearby them.

A large earth-ice barrier still standing, though with a few holes.

Jieti-erito shouting, protecting the ninja, Suna, and kages...

The genjutsu was broken. Yumi quickly tightly compartmentalized all those insecurities, panic, and pain, and hiding it away in her. Now was not the time to feel fear.

"Jinshi and Mizuchi - something must be wrong, they aren't fixing the barrier..." Yumi commented. Protection was the most important

"Agreed, I'll check it out - may be that genjutsu." Ikiryo answered certain. He was jeiti-erito for his sister, for those who could not. He would never forget, and never doubt.

He took off his top layer and gave it to her. Quickly she put it on. If he had not done that, she would not have hesitated in fighting as how she was dressed - wraps and shorts. Now was not the time to care on dress...

"Coms are still down, so flag me if you need me." Yumi spoke as she turned on heel. Her body moved out to the battle. Physically she was ok, this was what, the 3 or 4th night? The 4th or 5th day for her? With the genjutsu she couldn't tell. Mentally, emotionally, she was beginning to fray.

Mezu, Gozu, and Nobusuma were outside fighting. They seemed frustrated, attacking at something unseen, something making a large roaring chatter and foot prints in the sand.

Tomohisa still working on the seal, sweating bullets. She recognized it as him reaching his limit. **Boom Boom**, the vibration echoed as something hit his defenses. Ninjas were being thrown back - three of them she recognized, Guy, Lee, and Matsuri.

What was this that was attacking?

"Tomohisa. Update." Her words to the point.

"You can't see the enemy, the sounds and movement in the sands are misdirect. They have a massive strength, are agile, and can throw countless spikes. You?" Tomohisa did not give her any form of acknowledgement as he spoke.

"Enemy Genjutsu - Ikiryo went into the village to assist." Yumi responded back with ease.

Gaara noticed she was not herself, but she was on to her 4th day of straight fighting. There was a pain, desperation, and determination in her eyes he had not seen before.

"He's going to have this seal broke, then we'll be joining in to kick these guys out of here!" Naruto informed her with energy and frustration. He was SICK of being trapped and ready to go.

Yumi's eyes went directly to his and bore into him. The images she had seen in the Genjutsu came back to her. She'd be dead before she let them be killed like that - she'd be dead before they even came close to that.

Yumi turned around to face those who treated the ones she was defending.

Silence and calm met her and the others.

* * *

><p>Ikiryo roamed the village, dashing group to group. So many people in a genjutsu, but that was like all of these attacks - all of them had been over the top, everything. Whoever this enemy was, they were trying to make a point - catching the reflection of a mirror he found their message.<p>

_Just what has the ninja done that you'll kill your own for them?_

_Have the ninjas leave, and no harm will come to you. _

_Have them stay, and you and your loved will not be safe._

_The ninjas sins slaughter those around them. _

_Do you truly want the death of a ninja, on you who are not such?_

In the mirror, looking back at him with dead eyes, was his sister. Beaten, bloodied, and dead. Throat cut and a Kunai sticking out of her back. He knew this was a trick, but he still felt a chill come down his spine. His sister was kind. His sister was simple. His sister had never harmed a soul, living in a tiny village near a monk monastery.

_Have the ninjas leave, and no harm will come to you. _

Movement, crying, and chatter started to come back. Ikiryo glanced around. The genjutsu was released.

Why?

* * *

><p>"Greetings." The clone man, the one who put her in the genjutsu, the one who had been there with the genin, appeared beside her.<p>

"I am not a monster." The man spoke. "So, I will tell you this. Leave your villages, and no harm will come to them. I am declaring war on you until ninjas become nothing more than stories once told. If you stay in your villages, you will be bringing this war, these horrors, to their doors. If the villages support you, without you there, I will not hesitate in giving them the same death I'm going to give you. Leave your villages, and no harm will come to them. Give up the ninja way, or die with it."

"I'm giving you two weeks." He finished.

"Why are you doing this!?" Naruto yelled.

"Because Ninjas are bringers of death."

"That's not true! We project people, we help and defend..."

"And create pain for others, boundaries, differences, death. Then, they in turn fight back, and soon things end up how they were in the great war - where the chain of events caused by you nearly lead to all our deaths. Unlike you who will attack all, my war is with you only. your villagers will get involved only if you stay with them. Consider this your warning. You have two weeks before I start the war for real."

With that, the man-clone vanished.

Yumi glanced towards the others, no one was fighting at the moment. She sensed no movements of chakra besides their own. No loud booming, no movements in the sand, no rain, no white bodies...

"Jinshi you need to rest." She heard Ikiryo's voice. The coms were back.

"Everyone ok?" Yumi asked instantly, wanting information.

"All the ninjas outside are good - few injuries, no deaths."

"Villagers good."

"Elders good."

"Good." Yumi responded back. "Let's do rounds." She took off, not looking back at those behind her.

They needed to physically check everything, make sure it was actually over (for two weeks).

Two weeks until...


	31. Chapter 31: Finding Comfort

**5,000+ views! :) And this is one long-ass chapter for so little actual action. But, I think it's worth it.**

**Oh. And while I'm not ready to quite make this story M yet - I am going to say, we are going to get there. Just not today. :-P**

**AND. I still need ideas on what the village/kage decisions would be. I know I'm posting a bit quick to get reviews, but I was so proud of this chapter, I had to post it despite posting 2 others. Hopefully you will like it too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Someone's threatening our village!" Anger<p>

"We must fight back!" Desperation

"Suna had all the Kages present, the leaders, their escorts, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, and the Suna nin- and you saw those images!" Fear

"So what are you suggesting we do! Roll over!?" Outrage

These words were being spoken in Konoha, and similar words in the other ninja villages. All had been shown the sights, all had those blood red words and horrific image of their love ones in their mirrors.

Two weeks.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kazekage! Kazekage!" A woman cried, gripping her son sobbing.

Gaara paused on his round, and instantly fear came over her eyes. She looked away.

"Please, please - heed their words. I can't lose my son too." She whispered.

He knew what plagued her and helplessness overcame him again. They had shown her a destroyed Suna. Every mirror she looked into she saw her son's death by kunai, arrow, poison, jutsu.

It had only been one day and most the villagers were suffering. Some now cursed the ninjas out of fear of what they had seen, others begged them for protection, wanting confidence.

The leaders and escorts were all going to meet in a few hours, once the sweep of Suna was finished.

The Chunin exams were canceled.

.

* * *

><p>"You all get a break. Then I'll be giving out assignments." The Jinkun had declared to them, they who had not rested even once during the fighting.<p>

Nearly everyone went their own way instantly - most seeking food, water, shower, and sleep. Everyone, but Yumi. She stayed behind, as if she was wanting to speak to him about something.

"Yes?" Jinkun asked looking over their youngest. She looked awful.

_I want to stay with the Kazekage._ Yumi thought. It was Gaara's face who showed up in the mirrors and reflections. It haunted her.

"Nothing." She replied, unable to say it. If she admitted he was important to her, would that put him at risk more?

"Really?" He questioned her. Yumi's eyes were saying it was nothing, but obviously it was not something she actually cared to ask. Yumi rarely shy.

"Then, about the axe - I'm going to tell the leaders." Jinkun decided to informed her. Yumi's expression changed instantly, searching him for answers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She inquired, serious.

"No, but we are going to need it if we are going to help defend the ninjas - whatever their decisions is." He replied back.

Yumi nodded her head, and then went back to thought. Now, without fighting, she was exhausted, but Suna was safe.

"Ah, Jinkun." Yumi started, wanting to tell him her request.

"Yes?" He waited kindly. This was Kurokawa's daughter, not by blood or any relation, but because he had raised her. An orphan child who only knew the Jieti growing up.

"My assignment..." She started but again, felt selfish. How could she ask that? "Never mind. I'll choose once you present it." She informed him. Everybody guard job was a job, a choice.

"Hmm. OK. Go get sleep, and be careful." He warned her, not about sleeping but about her stealing someone's charka while sleeping.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Tomohisa. Do you have any more of those chakra sticker-things?" Yumi found the elder man, before he made it back to his room to rest.

Tomohisa was not pleased to see her. Now, was resting time - not whatever it was she wanted with more energy than he had...

"Mm." He grunted.

Yumi waited for him to respond with real words.

"I think so, one maybe." Tomohisa finally answered. He was exhausted. Making more of those would be difficult at this time.

"Would that, by chance, be enough for a kage, maybe?" Yumi brushed back her hair nervously, catching Tomohisa's interest. Causing him to eye her carefully. She normally never seemed nervous.

This made him suspicious.

"For the _Kazekage_?" He clarified, getting instant confirmation by the blush across her cheeks.

"Well...I want to see something... because... I fell asleep once." Yumi started to explain in a small voice.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tomohisa's voice boomed out causing Yumi to stiffen.

"I know, I know!" She raised her hands, she hadn't meant to do it! "But he still had his chakra. He said it was just 'a pulsing' whatever that means. So, I'd like to try it again, because... I... It DOESN'T Matter Why! I just want to - you owe me anyway!" Yumi ended her embarrassment by yelling at him instead. He wasn't someone she needed to explain things to!

"Pulsing? Does he know!?" Tomohisa suddenly felt concern. He had been looking out for this girl since she was 13, after Kurokawa died. He felt a sort of uncle-like responsibility towards her.

"Well... He confined in me about his own past... And he never asked about mine or it... So... I-I... I told him. But! What does it matter!? Isn't that a good thing!?" Yumi found herself shouting at him again, covering up her nerves.

"He's a KAGE!"

"SO! He didn't ask me to be a ninja or anything, BESIDES the council doesn't even like me... AND... He broke up with me before all the fighting! THAT dumb-ass-jerk tried to protect me by freaking breaking up with me! HE! Protect ME! A Jieti-erito! AND! After I purposely got myself caught to save them! SO it's not like he's bright or anything!" Yumi countered still halfway yelling and now even more annoyed as she remembered that little incident!

A brief silence passed between them before Tomohisa started to chuckle seeing her angry and blushing at the same time. He had never seen her with such an expression before.

"WHAT!? I don't find this funny. What if he actually broke up with me! I'm sure he didn't, but he's not exactly the easiest to read - and lots has happened... and his village... and..." _I love him._ Yumi didn't finish the last part out loud.

"So, Yeah! I want the chakra stickers. PLUS! You owe me!" Yumi didn't back down, but was feeling more flustered than normal.

"Alright, alright. Just remember to forgive him for trying to protect you - It's normal for people to protect what they love." He purposely chose that word, getting a twisted sense of accomplishment from ear-to-ear blush that followed.

"I KNOW THAT!" Yumi snapped raising her voice to hide her embarrassment, causing the older man to smirk out of victory.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Asami walked into the Kazekage's office. She had protested and protested until they allowed her to go back to work. Her hair was done but not perfected. Her makeup not nearly as brilliant as normal. But, she dared not to make it better; she did not want to look into a mirror.

"Kazekage-sama." She spoke, not nearly as upbeat as normal.

"You should be with the civilians." He informed her promptly. She was proper and dressed up as usual. At least some could return to their daily lives easily.

"Kazekage-sama, You declared Suna safe and you have meetings with the leaders in the morning. Even though you have insomnia, you should at least go home for a bit it's been two days. No one is able to relax, and the ninjas are all still here." She informed him, unafraid to speak her mind as normal.

"I dismissed them." He waved it off. He had larger items to work on.

"They are here because you are here. As am I." Asami admitted. "As long as you stay here, so will we."

Gaara paused his work and looked up. That was foolish. They would all burn themselves out, and they were only 2 days into the two week limit. He could not have that, but at the same time, he did not know what to do. Kankuro was leading the village revival, Baki the patrol along with Kakashi and other village ninjas, and then there was the Sakura helping with medical items. The Kages, like him, were preparing for more meetings and packing to quickly go back to their own villages.

While he was looking at her, he was not looking at her. Asami knew this. He had a tendency of that. She did not know what he was thinking about, but it was not anything in this room - that she knew.

"Kazekage-sama. Are we spending the night again?" She asked him. She knew he hated this conversation. Asami wanted him to say yes, so she would at least not risk nightmares, but at the same time needed him to say no.

"No. Let me take you home." Gaara rose. She was a civilian, even if she was stubborn.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Asami gave a tired hollow smile. "Actually I am going to my brother's tonight, but I would still like that escort."

He did not ask why she was going to stay there. And, he informed the other ninjas to go back to their homes, thanking them for staying - not asking why they had stayed.

Was Yumi back at the house or with the Jieti-erito? He doubted she was at his house. She had now seen him as a failure and pathetic. She had defended his village. She had defended the genin. She had sustained injuries and risked her life. He - had done nothing.

When he looked in the mirror, her face was among them. His brother's face was among them. Temari, Baki, Naruto, Matsuri, Asami... the list went on. Her face was always first. He still remembered the elder man's words - that she'd risk her life for him, for his village.

Gaara closed his eyes upon entering his home for the first time since the attack had started. He had 10 reflective surfaces, and when he opened, he'd see the first one...

Collecting his resolve, he opened his eyes, to be met with the first surface.

It was covered in cloth and written on with blue paint. "Continuance is also power." It was Yumi's handwriting. Curious he went to the next.

"If you take action, it will become"

"Good things, many devils"

"Let flow in the water be."

Every reflective surface was covered, each with a old phrase.

Paying attention to details, he noticed it was clean, that she had used the kitchenware to cook, had borrowed a towel, and the guest bedroom was empty - but his own room was not...

Yumi awoke. She couldn't stand the mirrors, so she had covered them. His face was on every one. She hated seeing that. It haunted her.

Yumi rolled out of bed and rose to her feet. Hair a mess and back to uneven lengths due to the fighting. Her cloth clothing hung off her hips easily, her chest unwrapped under the baggy shirt.

She moved forward to go out his bedroom door to meet him.

Gaara entered his room using the sand.

"Eh" Yumi found her face a mere inch away from him - so very, very, very close!

"Sorry!" She took a step back. "Are you?" She paused. She wanted to ask if he was ok, but who could be ok in a situation like this.

"I'm fine. You?" With her stepped back, he could look her over completely. Her hair was wild, disheveled, and back to tattered lengths. However, that was the only sign of the fight on her. There were no scars, no acid burns, no bruises. He looked over every inch of her, verifying she was ok, seeing that she was well. He wouldn't need to look her over so closely if he had not _failed_ like he did.

"I'm ok." Yumi responded back, searching his eyes that were inspecting her with a seriously somber look.

"Thank you." Her tone changed as she stepped forward, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her voice loving. She rested her head against his chest. He asked about her, with everything he was having to deal with, he asked about her.

Her embrace was so warm when he felt so stressed and empty. Gaara closed his eyes. He had failed. Someone like him shouldn't even want someone like her - he had failed.

"Sorry." He muttered. Yumi pulled back, of course. He had failed her. He was worthless. Not even a demon to fear anymore.

"For what?" She asked, wanting to look him in the eyes. They met and both knew. He felt failure for his village, she felt helpless on how to support him.

Yumi closed her eyes slowly and lifted her head to his lips. Gaara let her.

This is what she could do for him, right? She could kiss him. She could hug him. She could hold him. His face was in the mirror. That was who she saw. Someone or something, threatening him, and she did not like that. But, she liked him here where she could physically touch him. Yumi kissed him. She would not let him go. She did not want him to go.

Her kiss was passionate. It was wanting. It made him wanting. Her kissing brought him back. It relaxed the muscles that were starting to ache, the frustration lurking below his sand mask, the grave suffocating feeling... it alleviated them all. He moved forward, directing her backwards towards the bed. His arms now embracing her, his hands feeling how petite she was.

"Ah, Hn" Smile in her voice, Yumi fell backwards away from him on to the bed. She grinned at him coyly, playfully. She was so happy to see him. So happy to see him ok. To see him fine. To know he was here, in the flesh. She couldn't deny it. She loved him. Minawa Yumi, Kurokawa Yumi, Yumi - Yumi loved him. She loved this man. She loved Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara looked down at her on the bed, hair messy locks around her, clothes lose, unkempt, and natural. That look in her eyes, as if she loved him, that she _wanted_ him. The coy smile on her lips, the playfulness and kindness she was. His sand armor left him; he wanted her warmth. He was intoxicated by her.

He raised one knee and placed it on the bed in line with her. Crawling forward, he soon was on top of her, holding himself up - both still dressed. His hands on either side of her, his knees on either side of her. His short messy hair falling forward towards her. His eyes looking only into hers. His pale-blue-green eyes staring deep into her vivid forest green.

His arm moved so his elbow now held him up. His hand moved to her head, feeling her hair. His fingers entangling themselves in her wild charcoal locks. His shoulders shifting forward slowly, his lips moving closer and closer to hers. A blush beautifully brushed itself across her cheeks, and so boldly she met his gaze, yearning to kiss him. Her head left his bed, her lips pressed against his. He dropped his body down further, now both hands holding her head. His elbows and legs holding himself just centimeters from her torso though he could feel her legs, her hips, her stomach, her chest below him.

He raised up just enough to break their kiss and tilted his head. He kissed her jaw line. He did not like her because she could fight. This feeling was not just admiration for how she held herself as a body guard. Gaara repositioned his kiss a little further down to the side of her neck, gently nibbling and kissing. Her hands went to grasp his clothes, moving along his torso, gripping him. He could hear the changes in her breathing. As he kissed, he could feel the vibration in her throat of an inaudible hum, as she enjoyed it.

Again, Gaara lowered his kisses, down to her collar bone. He could kiss it even with her shirt still on. She squirmed under him in response. Electricity moving through her from his touch. Clothing, they were both still wearing clothing. He wanted them all off. He could feel himself slowly growing _harder_. But _this_ wasn't _that_.

Slowly he traced his way back to her neck, the vulnerable point she was giving him access to so easily. The place a kunai could cut and kill, that an arm, rope or chain could strangle, the place that could cut off her sound. He kissed it, again and again. Another inaudible moan came as she turned her head to side, enjoying what he was doing to her.

Yumi, wanted him. Her hands moved up his torso, following his ribcage to his broad shoulders. Her fingers became entangled in his hair. Feeling his soft, messy short auburn locks. She gripped it, and moved his head up back to her lips, so she could kiss him. And thus she kissed him.

Gaara's other hand instinctively went down to her hips, feeling the band of cloth that kept her pants secure and the hem of the shirt. Slowly it inched up, under her shirt, touching her usually covered skin. Yumi paused in her kissing to look into his eyes, to understand what he was wanting.

He lowered his head so his forehead rested on hers.

"Is it ok?" He asked her permission, his voice a little more than whisper. Yumi's nerves went into her throat instantly, her shyness claimed her up.

He could feel her nod.

He lowered his head more till his lips lined up with her right ear. He could smell the light vanilla-cinnamon scent of her shampoo.

"I want to hear you say it." He whispered to her. His hot breath against her skin.

Yumi felt it down her spine. Her fingers gripped his shirt so tightly as he sought permission from her. He was still fully clothed, straps still across his torso.

Yumi parted her lips, opened her mouth, turned her head towards him - and bit his ear. Playfully. Shyness and nerves. How could she just say for him to move his hand up her shirt!? She couldn't say it... not yet. She could not say it.

She heard his smirk. "Hn" It was as if he was pleased with her embarrassment, her innocent nervousness. His head turned as she let go of his unharmed ear. He kissed her passionately, gently biting at her lower lip.

Yumi's hands wandered him, feeling his clothes, his hair, his shoulders, and back. She was cute. He found her to be extremely cute. He enjoyed making the blush deepen on her. Slowly he would eat her up, kiss after kiss.

Shrewdly, she flipped them both so she landed on top of him. Legs straddling him, hands now on the front of his shoulders. She sat up, looking down at the one below her. Smirking. Yumi was proud of herself getting the 'upper' hand, placing him in her control.

"And you?" She asked, finding her voice again. It was an alluring tone. Gaara's eyes locked on her _wanting_. She was grinning ear to ear, feeling so-very cunning. "Will you take off your shirt too?" She asked him, placing him now on the spot. Her words toying with desire.

Yumi slowly bent forward. Her lips went to him, kissing his jaw line, kissing his neck. Mimicking that which he had done to her. She had never done this before, but she had read, and she could do what he did to her, back to him. She loved him. She enjoyed his touch. She liked feeling him close to her.

Gaara's hands were on her small waist as she kissed him. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying it. Her soft lips kissing him over and over, trying to find the right tempo. He knew she was trying to make him feel good, mimicking what he had done. His hands wandered her, feeling her body above him. She was not afraid of him. She did not find him a failure. She did not see him as an idol. She was who she was. He liked her.

Opening his eyes, he flipped them both back over - stopping her kissing. She wasn't perfected, experienced, knowing, but that didn't matter to him. Inches from her face, he smirked at her again. She moved her head forward to kiss him, but Gaara sat up before she could reach. His legs again on other side of her. His hands went to his waist, undoing the start of his straps that normally held his guard and tunic, making his way to his shirt.

Her eyes instantly asked him what he was doing!

"You asked if I would take off my shirt." He informed her, restating the obvious, eyes watching her carefully

Insta-blush!

Yumi could not help but wander his body with her eyes as he removed his upper clothing, before darting them away from him. It was only a moment before she was tempted to look at him again, and then again she looked away from him, not wanting to be caught staring.. She wanted to look at him, to eye the man above her. But, to stare at him, to be caught staring at him? What would he think of her, for such a thing? To be staring at him like she was hungry and he a piece of meat...

The clothing now laid on the floor. He enjoyed watching her honest, embarrassed, yet infatuated reactions. Pleased, Gaara let himself fall forward, landing with both hands on either side of her again. He smirked at her eyes trying not to meet with his, as she didn't know were quite to look. Her face was red to the tips of her ears - Which he instantly turned to, to returned her playful bite of them.

He was biting her ear... Yumi's hands didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she could touch him. Gingerly, her fingers went to his sides, then slowly up to his back, feeling his skin. He began to nibble on her ear, causing her fingers to grip him as she reacted. She could feel his chest move as he breathed, wanting her.

Again, she felt his hand wander down her side, tracing the side of her chest, her waist, and settling on her hip, his fingers just under the hem. Yumi felt heat radiate from them. She wanted more, she just... Nerves. But, she loved him. She trusted him...

"Ok." She stated, embarrassed, nervous. Her own hand coming off of his back and moving to her own hemline. She tugged her shirt up, continuing her mimicking of him.

"Not tonight. This is enough." He answered her, kissing her back. Yumi felt herself be kissed and relaxed. Slowly her hand went back to his back - feeling more daring, she traced it, gripped it, pulled him down closer to her. To him, _This_ was not just _That_.

His mouth played with hers, eventually causing it to open just enough giving his tongue access. Yumi felt his tongue enter her mouth, to graze against her own. It circled around her tongue, gently. It withdrew and then came back, as if to entice her own to follow suit. His tongue flicked against hers. His mouth covering hers. His arms around her, her arms around him...

Gaara felt her chest rise and fall beneath him. One hand was half way up her shirt, holding her waist, the other in her hair holding her head, as he passionately kissed her - as if he was trying to tie their souls and breath together. Maybe he was, maybe he was trying to tie their souls together...

Gaara slowed his kissing and raised his head, finally breaking it. If this continued on too far, it would get to the point he would not wish to stop. Gaara did not want that. He did not want just to take her. He did not want there to be a question on if it was the circumstances they were in. He did not want it the same as with others, where once in bed they would go straight to it. He wanted this to be different. To be more.

Besides, she was cute - already completely inebriated by him.

Her eyes were half-dazed, half-wanton - making him proud of his handy work. He felt pleased and satisfied. Even though he was still wanting her, this was better. She had not said no this time. She had been the who started the kissing. She had looked him over like that. She was the one who now looked like this - because of him. And he, did not want to break it. For now, this was enough.

"Hm?" She asked without words, wondering why he had stopped. Didn't men want sex? Wasn't that what they were going to do? Yumi had been prepared mentally to give herself entirely to him, and yet, they hadn't gotten that far. Instead, she felt him slump on top of her, his face against her neck, his arms embracing her. She moved her own arms to embrace him. He made her happy.

"Stay the night with me?" He asked the impossible. Knowing she'd say no. He didn't care, he still asked it. A night to himself would give him time to recollect his thoughts, now that he felt relaxed and satisfied (despite the hardness below - which he was going to take care of once she left...)

"Ok." Yumi's voice sounded.

Gaara paused. Normally, she said no.

"I'll stay." She repeated.

Gaara moved to see her face, but there was no joke, no lie, no protest. She was going to stay the night with him.

"Ok." He repeated moving to get up. He was going to need to get ready for bed and wash up, maybe a (cold) shower.

"Oh-kay." Yumi glanced over as he was practically out of bed, leaving her, after she said he could stay.

"I need to get changed." He informed her, glancing over. She simply nodded, her blush was back. He gave a single nod and went to the bathroom.

Yumi saw it... his tented pants. It wasn't that she hadn't _felt it_, she just didn't see it till now. Yumi covered her face with her arm after he left - Kami, what was she getting herself into!? He was too good for her, she a nobody, not even pretty most days, and yet, he wanted her. He kissed her. He even went her awkward slow pace! He was who she loved.

Gaara went to look at himself in the mirror, only to find another clothed covered surface.

It hit him instantly, a through and through, breaking completely through his defenses!

"I Really Like You."

Gaara put his head down, resting it in his hands, away from the sight of the words.

_Kami. _He thought completely defeated. He didn't know what these feelings were. He had been with others. He had formed bonds. Others wanted to be with him. But this, she, this was different.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he felt. He just knew he was attracted to her.

Regaining his composure he stood back up, met again with the daring statement she made so clearly - 'I Really Like You'.

A light, flustered blush dusted across his face for only a moment. She made him feel in ways he did not understand. The cloth bold, daring statement was almost as bad as the jutsu mirror trick they were all experiencing! Flustered by her boldness, he continued to getting ready for bed.

...

Gaara came out now in his sleeping pants. Yumi glanced up to him from under the sheet. His hair was combed, teeth brushed, and he had washed up. His eyes went to her.

It was his bed, yet she was taking up 90% of it. He couldn't say he was surprised, nor did it bother him. He could always just shove her out the other side (playfully) if it came to that. She was strong, she'd bounce.

"You have one of those looks like, you're going to pick me up - again." Yumi declared. He had picked her up a couple times to move her or toss her to bed, when she was on the 4/1 guarding schedule.

"Maybe I am going to." He found himself stating as he slid under the sheet, shirtless. Generally he only wore cloth pants to bed, but with her staying here he had been wearing more for her sake... now, he had already taken off his shirt - he saw no point in putting another one.

"Mm." Yumi rolled so her head went to his chest, her arm across him. Her face burned from her earlier blushing or maybe she was still currently blushing.

"Thank you." Awkwardly he put his hand on top of her head to pat it. He could feel her facial expression change - smiling.

"For what?" She asked, as his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"For helping Suna." He answered back, staring at the ceiling. If she had not been there... If she was not who she was...

"Thank you for comforting me." She answered back, closing her eyes. He didn't feel like he had comforted her, more like she had comforted him...

"Hm." He grunted back.

* * *

><p>"Are you not planning on sleeping?" He finally asked her. From her breathing, she was still up - still.<p>

"Sorry." Her voice came out small. "I have the thing from Tomohisa, but I'm still worried about it." She replied.

"What thing?" He asked, annoyed. She hadn't expressed any worries to him.

"The sticker that can resupply chakra... I don't want to take yours. I usually take people's chakra when I sleep." She answered back, re-explaining the same dilemma she always had.

"Hm. You haven't taken my chakra yet - and if you do, it's fine." He informed her, closing his eyes. His arm kept her close to him. He had been useless in the fight anyway, chakra made no difference.

"I don't think so." She answered back, annoyed at his nonchalant attitude towards the topic, disagreeing with him. It was not fine.

"Go to sleep." He informed her. She had been fighting for days, nonstop. She needed to sleep

"Ok." She answered, closing her own eyes.

She felt so calm with him. It easily caused her to let down her guard. Even with Tomohisa's chakra sticker, she worried about sucking him dry, hurting him. Yumi didn't want that. But she also wanted to be like this - like how people were in books, or what couples often had told her... She loved him. Yumi knew it without a doubt, she loved this man. She loved him.

* * *

><p>Gaara opened his eyes. The pulsing was back. Stronger than before. It was like waves during high tide - crashing chakra into him and pulling it back out. It changed severity, sometimes withdrawing so much he could no longer feel his sand in the room, and other times giving him so much he knew it was beyond his own levels.<p>

She moved to cuddle closer to him, her leg over his own as she laid sideways, head on his chest.

The pulsing reduced from crashing waves back to quieter ripples.

Gaara closed his eyes. Even with this pulsing, that he found soothing. Even after feeling satisfied, comforted, and more relaxed because of her. He could not find sleep.

Suna was threatened. He had decisions to make.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

**Please review. Though this chapter was a bit fluffy, I am hoping it wasn't too OOC or out there.**

**Thanks again for reading! ^_^**


	32. Chapter 32: Decisions and Choices

**Sorry it's been so long. Working lots of hours plus everything else. T_T Sad. But, ****To those who reviewed: THANK YOU!**

**Sour - I always love your reviews, please keep them coming!**

** Navi - Glad you are addicted! Story won't end for awhile - I hope!**

** Scarlette Winter - I know you reviewed on chapter 8! She's gotten strength back, but whose to know what's to come. Glad you think she's similar to Lee, so I hope you enjoyed the newly invented Tai-jutsu Trio! **

**Please don't stop reviewing. It's how I get my motivation to write and my ideas of what come next!**

**.**

**A few notes: I changed my PenName. Was ElderWoman, now Rain-kawa (Rain-River). I liked elder woman cause I think of old story tellers, but I'm not that old - I just suck at coming up with pen-names, lol. Also, go****ing to eventually make this story M. Just not quite yet. Want to make sure people know this since it will take it off the main list once I do. I'm also going to focus on the ninjas more soon. I may need help from you guys... I've also changed the summary and story image, let me know what you think!**

**Hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

He could feel her slowly awake, then suddenly she was up!

Seated, eyes wide, panic flashed across her face. He could feel her whole body instantly ridged as her eyes glanced over him, once, twice. The fear in her eyes for him was intense. Her eyes checked him over and over again. She wasn't afraid of him, but worried - extremely worried.

"I'm fine." He informed her nonchalantly. Disbelief flashed over her as his words made it to her ears.

"See?" He raised his hand, summoning the sand. His sand wrapped around her, gently coxing her back down.

Yumi relaxed. Her arm moved to hug him, seeking comfort. She had thought she had killed him... that she had taken all of his chakra... that he would be hurt or wouldn't like her anymore.

"Sorry." She muttered still feeling hollow. She hadn't hurt him...

Yumi closed her eyes and buried her face against him. Would she lose him too? Like she did Kurokawa? Would he not want her? Like whoever it was who was supposed to be her family?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"So what do you think, Teuchi?" A villager asked the ramen shop owner. The Konoha village was restless with the messages in the mirrors. Most people were covering any reflective surfaces they could find. The ramen shop, where Naruto normally visited, was becoming a meeting place for civilian villagers to discuss the threats against them (when the ninjas weren't present).

Teuchi paused, briefly looking over to his daughter Ayame. Multiple times he had asked her to leave to discuss private, slightly-treasonous matters. They were connected to their ninjas and the ninjas protected them, however having the ninjas directly protect them this time would threaten them more. He wondered if he should ask her to leave again.

This was worse than previous wars and attacks, for it was tearing the village into two groups. To say the ninjas would protect them without fault, would be unrealistic but to throw out their ninjas would go against their honor, trust, and pride.

"I don't know." He shook his head defeated. He just wanted his daughter protected. He didn't know what was better to do, but he'd do anything to protect her.

The group fell into solemn silence.

The Kages had not won against what attacked Suna. All the leaders and stronger fighters were there - and they had not triumphed.

.

* * *

><p>Jinkun had summoned her so she moved quickly to meet with him. Rumor was the Jieti were moving out.<p>

"Yumi" he spoke as soon as their eyes met.

"Yes." she responded going into a professional stance, showing respect to his authority.

"The Jieti will not be assisting the ninjas." He informed her seriously.

"What do you mean!?" she broke her stance, stepping back. _WHAT!? WHAT!?_

"It has been brought up that assisting the ninjas will cause threat to our members' personal families - which goes against our bylaws. Officially, we cannot assist the ninjas - but we can protect the civilian villagers, and that is what I have offered to the leaders." He informed her, his hands tied.

Yumi's eyes were angry, annoyed at the change in heart of her own group. She understood threats were being made in those mirrors, but the threat she saw was against Gaara, who was a ninja - a Kage, but also a person! Didn't they protect people!?

"Also, I'm going to resign." The Jinkun had thought this over carefully, his eyes showing the past sleepless nights.

"Huh?" Her tone lost it's aggression caught her off guard.

"The Jieti cannot officially help the ninjas. I'm going to resign to help. Plus, I believe a few others will resign to join in as well. Maybe even you too?" The Jinkun knew there were a number of Jieti with ninja ties who would most likely give up their certifications, but with Yumi he wasn't not sure. Her status as a Jieti was probably more valuable to her than any possession, but now she had a relationship with a Kage - that could potentially split her resolve.

"You're firing me, leaving people in danger, and being political - At A Time Like This!?" Yumi's bitterness and spite was not withheld. She scowled. Her bond to the Jieti title as strong as ever, but now she was personally involved and angry over his judgment.

Yumi knew she was being unprofessional and immature in her reaction - but this time, she didn't care. She wasn't one for politics. How could they not protect the ninjas officially? Who was he to say she should resign!

"I'm, not -" Jinkun stopped as she glared and turned away.

"I don't care if you resign or not. We live and die by how we are hired, not meaningless threats." she snapped, showing a childish reaction he had not seen in a long time. With that she left, her temper ablaze.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Three days of "discussion" was leaving the leaders with only 9 days before the 2 weeks were up.

"How is it we have nothing on this enemy!?" Leader Shibuki of the Village hidden by a Waterfall, snapped. There was no way his village would stand up to that type of attack!

"We shouldn't let this get under our skin, that's what they want." Hoshikage (Hidden Village Among the stars) replied.

"Yeah! They don't know what will hit them once they see us fight!" Naruto pepped up.

"Naruto!" The Hokage hushed him - but it was too late.

"SEE US FIGHT!? They had us at their mercy, trapped, and made to watch as they attack!" Frost Diamyo raged at the youngsters remarks. Yes, the Konoha ninja had been hailed a hero and the next Hokage, but not even he had escaped the trap!

"If it wasn't for that Jieti-erito, our genin would have been killed."

"And, they have declined to assist us so not to have their own families and villages threatened!"

"It's not like we can fault them - they are hired to protect and us to kill!" Leader Dionasu of the Hacho village reminded them all.

"Hidden Village Leaf, Sand, Rock, Mist, and Cloud are all known for their strong offenses and defenses, where as my own village is known for spy work. We may be able to infiltrate an enemy, but if we are attacked directly, I fear the worse. As the leader of the Lock Village, I would like to promote an alliance or request a joint effort." Hanare spoke, her voice filled with authority and strength.

"We won't rely on other villages to protect ourselves - that is not our way." Leader Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village voiced second annoyed. She couldn't say her village could survive an attack like Suna had just faced, but her female ninjas were prideful and honored traditions.

With that statement, a clamor of noise, discussion, outburst, and ideas broke free. No one liked feeling threatened but no one wanted to admit they couldn't protect their own village either.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" His large hand came down on the desk setting everyone on edge, but silencing them all. "The revival of the great ninja alliance. Mixed village groups will occupy the country borders and military bases. We will show this enemy, that we do not take lightly to threats!" It was the Raikage who spoke in a booming voice that finally gave them a sense of security again.

During the ninja war, nearly all the ninjas had left their villages - and through the villagers and civilians, and genin, the villages were considered and remained safe.

"We could agree to that. We have a number of old military bases that would protect our and our neighbor's borders..." Leader Mubi of the Hidden Village of the Rain spoke next.

"Here" The Kazekage's sand brought out a large map of the countries with the ninja villages marked on it along with the landscape and non-ninja villages. "Let us take a closer look and see what we have." As the youngest, he suddenly sounded the most wise.

Instantly, the group moved closer, joining together in their solution - pointing and marking on the map, planning their defense, investigation routes, and hopefully counter-attacks...

...

* * *

><p>Yumi cleaned his house. She started with the bedroom, after walking into it angry. Sheets, blankets, towels were now all washed. Floors and walls cleaned. The master bath was now sparkling, main hall, second bathroom, living room, dining room, living room, kitchen. Hours moved by as she so efficiently cleaned. This was the task Kurokawa shoved to her time and time again after taking her jobs, so much so cleaning while angry was normal to her - though he, Kurokawa, was long gone and she was now a body guard.<p>

A Jieti, a society of cowards!

Yumi shook her head at that thought, knowing it wasn't fair. People's loved ones were being threatened and those like her, without family, without a village, were not the same breed as the rest...

Yumi glanced towards a covered mirror... Slowly she moved towards it. Her happy strength-building quote clearly able to be read. Coolly, her hand brushed its edged feeling the glass beneath the cloth - she pulled the cloth down instantly.

_Help the ninjas, endanger those around you._

_Leave the ninjas, they will not be harmed._

_Ninjas bring pain._

Gaara was there, bleeding, defeated. Then it was her, crying. Finally, back to him. If she didn't like him, he wouldn't be used against her.

It had been decided the Jieti wouldn't help - couldn't help, denied from helping. And she had promised...

"_Me be Jieti like you."_

"_No."_

"_You show me!"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_I be Jieti without you!"_

"…"

"_I become best."_

"…_. What do you think you are doing?"_

"_Going to be Jieti." The tiny child responded while packing. She was thin, average strength – maybe a bit more durable, but small and her black hair was a mess of a mess._

"_Who would take you to protect them?" He asked, his eyes full of hatred, anger, and blood thirst._

" _You See!"_

_Kurokawa Taiki could feel his blood boiling. Ever since she had decided to become like him, she was pushing for it more and more. Now, she was packing._

_"YOU. GET. BACK. HERE." His voice boomed sending all the birds flying away in fear. Animals all scurrying afraid. Roughly he grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her backwards, towards their small pathetic 'house', if one could call it that._

_"Ouf." She landed with a thump, uninjured as normal. Durable, she was durable even though she looked so tiny. _

_"I'm going to be a Jieti." She announced still on the ground, looking up with him with lamb-like eyes. A wolf pup growing up in sheep's clothing or maybe she was just a lamb under a wolf's watch..._

_"I'm going to teach you." He half muttered._

_"REALLY!?" Her voice went shrill in excitement a massive smile exploding across her face._

_"BUT - YOU MUST ONLY BE JIETI. NO FIGHTING OTHERWISE. NO KILLING. YOU MUST NEVER KILL... DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A JIETI IS? IT'S A BODY FOR DYING. WE DIE!"_

_"I will be Jieti." She simply responded back, so very happy._

_Kurokawa saw rage. He had saved her, choosing not to kill her, even worse - to raise her, and now, she was signing away her own life!?_

_..._

_"Don't take the test. Continue to be a helpful person. You shouldn't fight - and don't you dare ever kill!" Kurokawa warned her - the 11 year old problem child who jumped in everywhere to help, mostly without thinking._

_"I'm taking this year's test! I'm good enough."_

_"NO YOU AREN'T! You are weak, worthless, and horrible. You'll end up killing just because you are unable to do otherwise and worse, you'll get your client killed!" He growled out annoyed. Eleven was too young to take the test. Even more so, any age was bad._

_"Yes father. I'll do my best!" Yumi grinned as she jumped ahead of the raging murderous aurora. It was his normal demeanor to her._

_That word sent him over the edge._

_"HOW MANY TIMES! I AM NOT YOUR FATHER. YOUR FAMILY IS MINAWA, LITT__LE GIRL!" His voice boomed causing a large number of people at the certification grounds to back away or look their direction in fear. _

_"I promised to be a Jieti - I'm gunna do it.I - MINAWA Yumi." She grinned skipping along as the black rage followed angrily behind._

"I am a Jieti. But, what should I do?" She asked the mirror.

_Leave the ninjas._ It answered in writing, the loop that repeated time and time again.

Leave Gaara? She couldn't do that. But leave the Jieti? She couldn't do that either.

Which... which was right? Was there a right?

...

* * *

><p>She was cooking breakfast. Gaara's eyes watched her body coolly. With the late nights, he usually found her already asleep in the evenings. It seemed like she had fallen into a routine of cleaning, cooking, and tending to his cactus. If she was training, she was doing it far outside of Suna's walls - but she didn't talk about it so he didn't ask.<p>

The Jieti were not going to help, due to threats to their own families. She was a Jieti-erito.

"The Hokage, Naruto, and the other leaf ninjas will be leaving today." He found his voice. It was suppose to be a request for her to come wish them goodbye, but instead it was a statement.

"Hm, then I'll have to come say good bye." Her voice was pleasant and she grinned in her own thoughts.

Something unsaid was going on between them.

"I wondered if they would be leaving soon, many of the Jieti are escorting their clients back to their homes now." Yumi added, briefly glancing out the windows. Would those Jieti stay Jieti or resign like the Jinkun was planning on doing?

"Yes, the threat over the ninjas is looming over their villages as well." He added and then felt silence. He wanted to know what she was going to do. If she'd stay in Suna, stay here even when he was going to have to go. Would she start wandering again?

He didn't want to ask and didn't know what else to say. He was a Kage, She a Jieti-erito. He didn't want her involved... She was protected by her group's decision, it was the right one...

"The Jieti are going to supply their services to villages without ninjas and areas that many need protection from nearby fighting that could occur." Yumi found herself saying, unsure what to actually respond. She didn't know what to do. She was a Jieti-erito. He a Kage. But he was who she wanted to protect...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Kazekage-sama. In 20 minutes you have a meeting with the council and the business and respected civilians who requested it." Asami looked up at her Kazekage, a ninja leader... She knew the topic of the meeting.

Gaara said nothing but glanced over to the admin - one of the few civilians to return to work. Her eyes informed him she knew something and was wanting to know something. Since she was not speaking, he assumed it was something she didn't want to ask or wasn't going to share - thus he did not ask her either.

Yumi had been busy training the last few days. He could tell she too was not saying something, but again he didn't ask. Yumi was a Jieti and Asami a civilian. His brother, another ninja, could understand as could Baki, Matsuri - because they were in the same group and under the same threat.

Gaara picked up the scroll and papers he would need for the meeting and went to the room early. The normally nosy halls were quieter. The noises of people training could be heard, but it was not the same - much more yelling and stressful agitation. Everyone who walked by him, would look at him - unspeaking. More so than before. Unasked questions unspoken thoughts. Generally the silence of others did not bother him, but this time it was deafening...

"Alright, are all present?" The council leader spoke first looking accusingly at the civilians who had summoned them.

"Yes we are, however it seems we should wait for those council members who seemed to have gotten tied up." An respected businessman who held over a third of Suna's trade spoke in an authoritative voice. His eyes looked over the partially empty council. A third of their members were missing.

"This is all who will be attending for this matter." The council leader spoke.

Gaara was not very good at reading emotions of others, but even he knew the council leader's words sparked anger in the civilians who stood before them.

"With the threat, they are making preparations for defense and supplies." He decided to add with a cool tone. The council leader's head snapped towards him, annoyed he had given extra privileged information. Gaara didn't care what the council leader thought, civilians were who the ninjas were supposed to value and protect.

"_You_ requested this meeting?" The leader's tone held an accusatory mummer to it.

"Yes. Through our trade routes and connections, it has come to our attention that the Village Who has Forgotten Wars, The Hidden Village by a Waterfall, and the Hidden Tree Village by Genjutsu have all banned active ninjas from their villages - stating that if a ninja is entering their village it is an unwanted action by them. Their ninjas have moved out to forts surrounding their village - even the village secret organizations have been moved - forcefully by the villagers who fear an attack like that which occurred here." The man spoke with an undertone that caught Gaara's attention.

"We know. Suna's defenses stopped the attack but the smaller hidden villages are fearful as they do not have the same military strength." The council leader responded, annoyed.

Since the Kages had left Suna, reports were coming in as each individual village was dealing with their own politics on to what to do despite the consensus they had come to after the attacks - the Ninja Alliance renewal. Gaara knew the civilians did not yet know of the alliance renewal for they wanted to keep it from getting to the enemy early in case there were ears in the village that could not be trusted...

"My son was a genin in the chunin exam - part of the final tournament. It was the Kazekage's fiancé who saved them, a foreign bodyguard." Another civilian spoke up in a loud voice.

Gaara's eyes locked onto him. _Fiancé? _Who was starting up that or was it wishful thinking to get her to stay in Suna because of her strength?

"It's also said she's the one who stopped the plague and her group stopped the acid rain, along with the zetzus - our ninjas could barely keep up while the Kages and strongest ninjas were trapped, unable to escape." Another added with a heated tone.

Gaara's face remained emotionless, but now he understood. They were untrusting of the ninjas ability against this threat. However, given the situation that had occurred, how could he fault them for thinking such.

"What are you implying?" The council leader asked outright. His anger masking his feeling of helplessness. What they were saying wasn't untrue...

"Nothing. But, if you do not have 100% confidence that you can protect us - then you should do the same as the others and occupy our boundary camps. All of you, including our hidden departments and underground units - to protect us, because we are at the mercy of your decision." Another spoke, more hopeful this time - hoping that he could trust the ninjas they always had.

" I would give up my own livelihood for my children, my life, so I will not hesitate to leave this village if staying will put them in harm's way." A darker tone came back, again from the man who ran over a third of Suna's trade. It was not a threat, but if he were to leave with his trading routes - much of Suna's businesses would be hurt in the process too.

"Are you threatening us!?" The council leader took it as a threat.

"Do you not have children, you'd protect?" The man countered.

"A ninja's way is sacrifice!"

"I am not a ninja, neither are my children." The civilian's eyes were hard.

"In the times of war, even the village must sacrifice." The leader reminded them, harshly.

"Are you going to sacrifice us? Because if that's the case, I'm going to do everything in my power to protect my children from that fate."

"HOW DARE YOU - "The leader became enraged at the audacity of the man before him.

"That's enough!" Gaara snapped, causing everyone to quiet. "You're worries and concerns are heard. Thank you for bringing them up to us. Although I do not have children, I understand the want to protect at all costs. As the Kazekage, it is my duty to protect the village from threats and I will do everything in my power to do that - including sacrificing my own life. .."

Gaara paused. They had very valid points, and they did not yet know the Jieti had declined from helping due to threats against their own. And Yumi was also a Jieti, even if they considered her his _fiancé_. If they were causing threat to their village...

"We also will do the same as Hidden Village by a Waterfall." He announced.

"WHAT!?" The leader snapped.

"It's been decided." Gaara answered, giving a nod to the civilian group. "We'll occupy camps outside of Suna, all of our organizations will be removed. To keep the fighting - if there is any - away from its walls."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Please remember to Review. Any ideas, comments, criticism - welcome!****  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Fork in The Road

**Ok, I only have 26 reviews at this time, I have 126+k words with 32, now 33 chapters. 6,000+ views, 37 followers, 20 favorites, and only 26 reviews. :( **

**But more importantly, I need help! There's a war that involves all the ninjas. I need some ideas. Who should jump in - what characters should we see, signature moves!? So many characters, specially characters that I'm not making up myself, are difficult to portray correctly. Please message me with ideas. I only have blank pages after this chapters. What and who should we see. A war is coming, who will be there?**

**I'm asking for help. (And a few more reviews too!)**

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, her head rested on his shoulder. He was reading maps again – something he did often now.<p>

Her mind was in disarray. She did not want to quit the Jieti-erito. That was important to her, it was her chosen path, who she was, and her value to existence! But even more than that, she had just gotten through with losing it and re-proving she could and still was a body guard! She didn't want to lose it again! What would she be without it? Who would she be?

But, she liked him. She wanted to remain with him. She truly hoped the relationship would continue… and the Jieti were not to help in this upcoming fight...

Yumi did not know what to do...

She was laying on him, head on his shoulder, eyes staring into space - at the wall. For some strange reason, she liked rolling over, placing her head on his chest, and hugging his torso. He didn't quite understand it but she reminded him of a cat - and he liked her touch.

Gaara's own eyes looked up, at the map his sand held. At the very end, they had pulled together with a plan, most of which sketched out on the map his sand had pulled out on that day. And, every leader now had a replica of it. His replica of the map they had worked on was currently hidden so she, unauthorized, would not see it.

In his mind, with her cuddled against him, he went over the plans again and again. The first plan was simple, use what was left of the 12 days to send out parties who were "leaving the village" and thus traveling around hopefully to find the enemy's location or more of their camps. Then, they needed to reduce the threat on the village. Originally, they were going to pretend to leave the village, since the ninja alliance renewal strategy would have them move anyway - but some of the civilian villagers were making that more real than not. Either way, it worked with their plan and for now was more helpful than worrisome.

The next part of the plan was having the mother's alliance, the genin, elders, and other easier-to-classify-as-lesser groups (temporarily) retired from the ninja classification. This would keep them in the village under the justification they were not to the category of the alliance, in case there were enemy ears listening in. Secretly, they'd be village protection.

If it came to fighting, each Kage would be over an area, set of camps or single front line. Each ninja village sending groups to all sections, till every camp, boarder fortress, and line was diversified with all positions. Looking at the map, even if the ninjas weren't in the village, there would be ninjas around every village, protecting not only their own but their neighbors too.

Over and over, every night, every morning, every lunch, afternoon, and evening - Gaara went through these plans debating every decision. This was the great weight of a Kage - decisions, choices... the lives of others.

Yumi exhaled slowly. He was staring at his map again. She had it memorized from how much he stared at it. She wanted to make quirky comments about different places she knew on it - but he stared at it so seriously, with a grim hidden look, she didn't dare. She, who was a part of a society of cowards that would not let her assist, didn't dare.

Yumi wanted to help him. But to help him, she'd have to give up what she had begged for, worked for, and more importantly, connected her to a past and 'family'. Yumi sighed and closed her eyes. Hard, difficult, weighty choices - choices she didn't want to make... a fork in the road she didn't want.

Slowly, suddenly, but slowly - she felt herself wanting to kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him - and hold him. She was holding him, but he was paying attention to that map again and she was trapped worrying in her own head. Yumi didn't want this distance - she wanted like they had, that link on the roof, that ying-and-yang, the symmetry that was similar yet different. Complimentary, attached, connected. Minawa Yumi wanted to kiss the red haired man.

Gaara noticed a slight, then obvious blush on the woman's face. Instantly, he was brought out of his thoughts. Now what in the world was she thinking?

"Care to share?" He asked, curious.

"Nope. I'm good." Yumi managed to get out, now completely embarrassed. OF course he'd come out of his maps to notice the time she was thinking things about him! Of course!

"You sure? Your face is a little red." Gaara decided to comment, eyeing her.

"You're just mean. Very mean , you know?" Yumi could feel her ears burning. She was trying not to smile in pure embarrassment of her thoughts. She really did want to kiss him - but now she couldn't just say it! Especially not after laying here for hours!

"Hm? It's just a statement of fact..." Gaara replied back. He wasn't intending to be cruel in his comment but she didn't seem to actually be upset. Even though he could converse, sometimes he found himself uncertain if he understood correctly...

"Yes..." Yumi's eyes bored a hole in the wall, unable to look at him. "Yes... Yes... Yes it is - a statement of fact... " Yumi repeated unable to get her thoughts. She was thinking of him, had been wanting.

Yumi wanted to kiss him - passionately. She wanted to tie her soul to his, to feel it physically. She was wanting and she didn't have a clue what to do.

"We... we-we..." Yumi stuttered. "We should go to sleep. You need sleep and I too. You leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. And you are going back to the Jieti." Gaara half-asked, half stated.

"I'm a person for hire. I'll find a job." The words rolled out automatically - the phrase she had been saying for the past 13 years. "Maybe." She added on.

"Mmm" He half-grunted, half-hummed. He was a complicated person to understand.

His sand turned the lights off and Yumi found herself snuggle closer to him. She liked feeling him near, it was comforting to her, as if she belonged. He wanted to say something more to her - something. The ninja war was not hers, but he didn't know what to say.

Gaara just didn't know.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Temari, sister,_

_I write this to inform you that you are being retired as a ninja. You are to stay in Konoha with your husband who also is being removed from the ninja class to better perform as a civilian advisor and teacher. I would like you to become a civilian investigator. With this new war and threat against the civilian villagers, we are removing ourselves from the village entirely out to our boarder patrol posts. The civilians will need instructors like you two to assist in the change and to keep peace in the village._

_My nephew is also to stay in the village. If there comes a time for safe passage between villages, the villages will be the ones deciding if your route between Suna and Konoha, as those of us who are remaining as ninjas will no long be a part of the internal workings of the village._

_I know these words will be hard for you to accept, but I have not taken lightly the task of making this decision. Please trust me, your younger brother,_

_- Gaara of the Sand_

Temari reread the letter again and again each time becoming more and more angry. She always said trust the Kage, she valued her brother, she knew the rules - but this was too much for even her to accept! This was taking her away from her line of profession and putting others in harm's way! This had to be a lie!

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered putting his head down.

"They said the same thing to you - didn't they?" The anger in her voice growled through her snarled teeth.

"Yes, they informed me I was to stay here as a civilian to advise the villagers - taking my ninja headband with me before they left. Naruto told me they will be back and is trusting me to watch the village - I believe him... but I didn't know they'd do the same to you, with your Kage being your brother." He spoke in a long winded session, his mind flashing back to the day the ninjas left the village - going out to the boarder houses and temporary camps protecting Konoha.

"This is wrong. This is the wrong decision! We should not be dividing our forces now!" Temari slammed the letter on their table, enraged.

"They are doing what they need to protect the villages. You know what happened at Suna, all of the Kages were there, Naruto too, plus the Suna ninjas. That girl jumped in to save the genin, the one they say your brother's seeing - a smart political move."

"I know what they're saying!" Temari snapped pissed. "I heard the stories, all told similarly making it hard to believe it's a trick - but, my brother shouldn't be trusting her. He must be seeing her to keep her close." Temari's anger found a new focus. It couldn't be her brother who was the issue here.

Shikamaru looked up, not entirely sure where she was going with the thought. The girl was an enigma for sure...

"Think about it. Who was it who jumped into our village at a time of quarantine. Gained our trust by volunteering herself and then survived an impossible amount? She also went from extremely weak to strong in an instant, at just the right time to 'save' our genin. The only one to break a jutsu, out of thousands... The only one to fight by herself uninjured. If the enemy was so strong, why didn't they crush her or seal her as quickly as they had our own Kages, You can't tell me you believe she's stronger than all our Kages and strongest ninja combined..." Temari went through the list, her eyes distrusting of this girl, the young woman called Yumi.

"The fight did stop without reason, randomly. And, there's very little background on her. But you believe she'd get past your integrators."

"She was weak at the time - who'd integrate or be wary of someone in a coma and wheelchair!?"Temari snapped back, pissed at her own dismissal of the dangerous, traitorous girl.

"You have a point. But she's Jieti-erito, they have their own techniques for making sure someone isn't hiding as an assassin." Shikamaru countered. He didn't know much about the Jieti, but that it was a difficult test to past to get him. Their psycho-analysis tests could only be pasted by those truly able of handling the job of a body guard and not betraying the post.

"Nearly 2 years ago. And we don't know what their test is and how easy it is to cheat it. How many times have we found out a person is not who we think they are!? Our Kage was an imposture the day for the chunin exams, all those years ago!" Temari yelled at her new husband. Her brother was endanger of this girl, the one who had infiltrated them, and she stuck on the side lines due to his poor decision!

"Hm. We should send a message warning them. I doubt they will lift our retirements since we now, currently protect this village, but it is curious on how she was the only one to escape the jutsu, the only one to survive that much plague, and currently keeping herself close to your brother." Shikamaru conceded. Temari had a very good point that he had over looked - Yumi should not be easily trusted, not will all the coincidences around her...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Today was the day. The ninjas were going to the border fortress, the camps, to protect and leave the village. He, their Kazekage, was going with them. And she... still did not know.

"I can't just give up being a Jieti." She spoke, her eyes unsmiling, her voice unsmiling. Yumi felt tiny all of a sudden. Completely enable. How could she just throw all she had worked for away? Her life, her past, Taiki's past, away?

"I don't want you to. I think you should remain as such. It is important and you will be able to help the villages and protect trade routes they will need." Gaara answered. He wanted her around, liked her presence, but to ask her to come would be too much, plus it was not wise. Her as a Jieti was better.

"Really?" Yumi asked uncertain. Wanting it to be true. He was giving her a way out to the very difficult, relationship-splitting, decision.

"Yes. The best thing we can do is leave our villages for the moment, but we need people to watch over them, to be there in our stead, to protect those traveling. And... it's my fight is not yours." Gaara made himself clear, her eyes going from uncertain to trusting and thankful.

She had saved them. Gaara knew all too well how different things would have been if she had not come in at the plague or the chunin exams, but this time, he did not want to involve her. She shouldn't have to sacrifice for him, for them. Plus, it was his turn to show this enemy his strength, his bonds, his resolve.

It was time for the ninjas to show just how they protect their villages, even from afar.

It was Day 11 - time to go to protect the villages.

"Bye."

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Yumi placed her bag on her back, her arms wrapped, legs wrapped, dressed in the same type of plain clothing she had when she first jumped his sand wall, all those months ago. He had already left, all of the village giving him a great goodbye, wishing them luck in defeating this enemy, having faith.

"Asami." Yumi's voice was clear through the hallway as she approached. She had one last goodbye.

"You're leaving." Asami knew instantly. Word had spread that the Kazekage's fiancé was being called to guard the trade routes to keep the villages fed and supplies intact.

"Yeah, I have a job." Yumi smiled kindly, lying.

"To protect the trade routes?" Asami asked, looking over the plain disheveled young woman, who now had some sadness to her eyes.

Yumi just smiled knowingly. Asami caught on so quickly.

"Before you leave, I'm curious... Have you two done it yet?" She boldly asked waiting for Yumi to turn bright red. The Kazekage seemed more confident today, and she wanted to know if Yumi was the cause.

"Done what?" Yumi didn't catch the hint

"_It_ with _him_." Asami accented in a whisper her point.

Bright red from ear to ear. HOW COULD ASAMI BE ASKING THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?

"N-N-N-No!" Yumi managed to squeak out, all professionalism gone. WHY WAS SHE ASKING THIS!

Yumi turned redder as she thought for a moment about the fact she wanted to. That one of the reason she didn't want to go from him, was she liked him physically too.

Red, she was so red.

Asami found herself chuckling quietly at first, then louder.

"Sorry." Asami apologized. The young woman was so innocent, it was refreshing. "Here, I want to give you these then." Asami pulled out a few books from the drawers. Books were now an escape for her and every now and again she'd stumble across one that was a bit more _romantic_, maybe even a bit _smutty._

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" Yumi's red toned down as she took the gift surprised. It was four books, which she promptly put into her bag.

"So, you are going today?" Asami asked and was received with a nod. "Will you come back?"

Yumi felt herself grow quiet. Would she be wanted back? She wasn't helping him. Would he forgive her for that? For choosing this over him? She knew he had told her it was ok. She knew this was the choice she wanted. However, Yumi didn't know the future. Normally, except for the tournament, Yumi didn't plan anything - just lived life adrift, a wandering soul.

"Well, when you do come back, I'll be waiting. We'll also have to have that festival so I can dress you up again." Asami decided for her smiling. In the back of her mind she hoped this would be over soon. Yumi was going to protect their trade routes, fiancé of the Kazekage according to rumors, and their own Kazekage, protecting their borders.

"Thank you." Yumi repeated, kindly.

"Are you leaving now?" Asami asked, but from how Yumi had looked she already knew.

"Yes - long journey." Yumi lied again. "Be well. Be safe... and if you need me, this summons the Jieti, and this calls for me directly." She pulled out the two seals and gave them to the woman.

"Thank you." Asami took the seals carefully. If she used them, how fast would this young woman get there? Seconds, Hours, Days, Months? A way to call for help...

"Take care." Yumi smiled with her last goodbye.

It was time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I need reviews, ideas, and some help. Please take a moment to message me or give suggestions. <strong>

**Another war, who should fight, what moves should we/will we see - how will it affect the ninjas being away from their villages (even if that's the plan!?). Character names would be good too, who do you think will be there, how will they be mixed. Any ideas appreciated! **

**Begging here.**


	34. Chapter 34: Trust

**I do not own Naruto. I'm going to try to follow what happened in the Manga as much as possible, however because of this you may notice a few differences and a bit of backtracking by me from what was written earlier (gotta love twists...)  
><strong>

**On a different note - THANK YOU SO MUCH Hyourin-Kusabana! Honestly, I had lost my motivation/story line and your review did greatly help. At the bottom of the story I posted a few replies to you. :)**

Please enjoy. And please review!  
>Thank you!<p>

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>Yumi had left Suna, no longer confident in her choices. However, she had already pre-decided her life, and one person who she met not even a year ago, couldn't change that.<p>

She was fated, bound, or more grimly put, trapped. And finally Yumi was starting to see it as exactly that, a cage, a dividing line. She no longer was certain if her goal and life plan was something she truly was able to go through with anymore, if she could keep giving up all these things.

This choice she had made would keep her from so many other things. There were already sacrifices of course, and chance of death... and she had always been ok with that, or so she thought. But now there were these things- things she hadn't realized were applicable to her, that maybe she liked!

With each step she took, Yumi felt guilty. She could not run to meet those ahead nor could she announce she backed their vision anymore. Minawa Yumi felt as if she was doing something terrible, and she no longer knew what was true anymore.

Forcing herself to continue forward, Yumi kept walking. She had been summoned. She needed to return. No matter what she felt for those behind her, no matter what was to come, for him - she had already chosen. The choice was made. This was her burden, knowing there was danger and doing nothing.

Oh kami! If he died, it would be like she killed him wouldn't it?

Yumi broke out into a run. Not to get to the place she no longer wanted to go, but to keep all the guilt and worry at bay. If she had stuck to the original job, she wouldn't be having these feelings. She wouldn't have gotten sucked in. She wouldn't be so torn with what she was doing!

...

.

* * *

><p>"Baki, Get all the ninja squad leaders present." Gaara spoke as he walked through the border patrol fortress. He was set up on the river, the corner point between the Land of Wind, Land of Sound, and Land of rivers.<p>

"Kankuro, take the defense and medical groups and get them set up. Make sure they know the entire layout of this building. This will be where all injured are brought and where we will fall back to if forced. Make certain we have barricades for ALL types of attacks ready." Gaara looked up at his brother. This could not be like it was in Suna. He would not let it be like it was - relying on outsiders to save them. Outsiders who had come on their own.

"Got it." Kankuro disappeared with a nod. This gave him the perfect opportunity to survey the fortress himself. He too was not going to be forced to sit idly on the side this time. This time they would know what happens to those who mess with the Sand nin.

"Kazekage-sama. A letter from Temari in Konoha arrived - she addressed it to both of us, with my name underlined... It's about Yumi and I think you need to read it." Baki held out the letter. The girl, the woman the Kazekage was showing interest in, was now of deep suspicion to him. Temari had made many, MANY good points he had over looked. And suddenly Baki was feeling a concern for the Kazekage's safety...

"Okay, thank you. Set the meeting with the squad leaders in the northeast strategy room. We need to go over the patrol routes and teams." Gaara took the letter, trying not to let his mind linger to long on that name that reminded him that she was not here.

"Yes sir." Baki vanished and the letter was transported to his private and well guarded sleeping chamber. Except for select key positions, everyone else slept in bunks and only had a small square foot shelving for space.

Gaara kept his mind on the war about to come upon them. Although she was in the back of his mind. Where was she? What job was she on? Is she fighting? Will she be? Were all things he could not let himself wonder.

...

Ino sat with Choji. Shikamaru was still in Konoha with Temari. He was one of the ones forced to retire to stay with the village, as all the ninjas left, even the underground association moved to another (unknown) location of theirs outside of the village itself.

"What if this is all a trap to get us out of our villages?" She spoke aloud. Choji's head moved to look at her. They weren't in the camp lead by their Hokage, but the Kazekage at the point where the Land of Wind, Land of Sound, and Land of Rivers.

Karui who had been walking by at the same time, overhead...

"That's why the elder ninja, the mothers, the genin and a number of teachers were forced into retirement to support the village. But the Death God's better have mercy on their souls if they dare to attack our villages directly again." Karui's tone went cold after she answered the leaf ninja's question. She was not with the Hidden Village of the Clouds' section and her own Kage.

"We will not back down, these guys are going to get what's coming to them for sure! We will beat them back to their senseless selves for attacking our villages with cowardice terrorism!" Karui's temper sparked continuing in a new monolog - thinking on how her own village was spinelessly attacked by this group - thieving most their storage and food supplies and contaminated their water. Partial seals had been found, partial tracks - but their village was in turmoil after and panic. What was worse was their outer smaller villages were actually attacked and left in ruin (but luckily no one killed).

"What they did to you and Mist is unforgivable." Choji had heard of the stolen food and had started taking extra patrols around Konoha's supplies in his spare time. He couldn't imagine waking up to it all being GONE. Someone would be dead - many would be dead in his wake.

"I heard about Konoha - how your rivers were poisoned killing off fish, livestock and some crop." Karui felt a companionship with them at his statement.

"We were lucky to have caught it before it entered the farmland and village itself - but they also showed us gruesome images in every mirror in the village after the war was announced." Ino stated, glancing towards the red head.

"Same - we broke most of our mirrors in case they were spying." Her tone irate. She hadn't seen a mirror in nearly two weeks and had to do her hair with the sink - the a reflection from water.

"Covered ours. We had nin working on trying to trace it back to them. I don't know if they found anything." Ino informed the ally.

"Yeah." Karui sat down with them to join. Her normal team was broken up with Killer B on a special mission and Omoi with their Kage.

"So where's your teammate?" Ino leaned forward to speak to the new female.

"With our Kage. Since the war, he's been a right hand advisor while I assist Killer-B-sensei." Karui's eyes carefully looked over Ino and Choji. Ninja headbands had been found in one of the abandon enemy's location, but she knew these two from the war.

"Ino!" Kankuro's voice sounded before the cat-dressed painted-face man appeared before them. "You are to join the other medical nin - please follow me." He informed her promptly.

"Alright - Choji," Ino stood up calling to her teammate to join.

"No, just you." Kankuro clarified. "He and Karui will both be joining the patrol groups."

"Okay." Ino gave one last glance to Choji and the Cloud nin next to him. . .

Their team was completely broken up. . .

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sakura walked the halls of the Hokage's base camp. they were using a border patrol fortress as the main station and smaller camps for the various patrol squads. She and Naruto were both present in this group, except she, again, was not on the front lines - but head of their combat medical group.

She had made the call to have everyone's base line data collected. This was something she had learned from Suna's older medics during the plague work - when Yumi had volunteered to be observed. If it hadn't been for her baseline data, they would have never found some of the symptoms. And in this case, Sakura was planning on keeping a close watch out for poisons or impostures!

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled in his loudest voice causing her to roll her eyes.

"Did you send a letter to Sasuke?" He caught up to her instantly. She felt her heart fall. That man, that love of hers... ugh! Always in and out.

"Yes, Naruto. However not all the groups have forgiven him yet..." Sakura spoke the truth. She still loved him, but did she truly forgive him? But, more importantly than that - would he come to assist?

"I've sent a note to every place I can think of!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed he had no clue to where his friend was at a time like this.

"Naruto, Sakura" Hanare, the new leader of the Lock Village, greeted the two.

"Hanare-san" Sakura showed her respect, remembering her from all those years ago when she was a kid and the woman a ninja to gather Konoha secrets.

"Here - these seals will protect your memories and thoughts from intrusion." Hanare pulled out special Lock village seals giving them both to Sakura and Naruto.

"Thank you - Are you and Kakashi dating-Oomph!" Sakura's elbow ended up in Naruto's stomach - hard.

"How are your ninjas fairing?" Sakura asked much more politely.

"Good. I just hope we can be a benefit to the alliance." Hanare answered. "And with that, I must go -I'm to travel to the east to assist that patrol."

"Be safe!" Naruto called after her.

"Would you at least escort her? She's the leader of an alley village!" Sakura scolded him.

"Oh, right. Hanare-san!" Naruto turned on foot, grinning stupidly. "For our future relations when I'm Hokage, let me escort you!" His smile went ear to ear. Hokage-Naruto had a great ring to it.

"Sakura?" Jibachi of Iwa questioned if she had her name right.

"Yes?" Sakura answered, uncertain of his name at all.

"I'm part of the scouting squad. We brought back the list of plants you were wanting." He explained.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." She smiled back.

"May I ask what they are for?" He knew a number of them were poisonous.

"Preparations, just in case. In the ninja war, the enemy attacked medical directly..." She answered and yet gave no detail. The Hokage had decided, per letter from Shikamaru, to have interrogations for anyone wishing to join them after this point. She also wanted everyone ready to fight with every means available - what they had seen in Suna gave them a huge feeling of uncertainty.

"Ah. Be safe."

"You too - if anyone is injured, get them here." Sakura's voice held unquestionable authority.

"Yes-Ma'am!" He went to attention before bowing.

It really wasn't a question of **if** someone ended up injured... it was **when**.

...

* * *

><p>"These people don't-ta kno' what-ta doing<br>dah duu dee dah duu dee  
>They think they-ya be intimidating but B be a coolin'<br>dah duu dee dah duu dee  
>E'ght tail attack like bop-bop boom bang<br>boo-bee-bop-bam-boo  
>They be squashed and run'n like a scam!"<br>Killer B's hands moved as he bopped up and down to his own rhythm. Dancing around the Cloud's post.

"Does he ever not..." Tenten felt a loss for words, rap was not something she could call that and it was NOT singing.

"Well - it's not that bad plus he's helped out us and Naruto..." Hinata tried to console Tenten who could feel her ear drums protesting the obnoxious noise.

"We need to go meet with Leader Shibuki." Shino finally spoke up. Kiba was with Rock Lee and Guy at the Rock Village post while he and Hinata with Tenten had been joined up to go here.

"He's the leader of the Hidden Village by a Waterfall - so why are we assigned to his group... None of us control genjutsus..." Hinata's voice went quiet at the end, uncertain if she should even ask.

" Unlike the ninja war where we were divided into our strengths, here we will be divided into mix groups since no one knows how the enemy will attack or where." Tenten answered before Shino could, sinking the male ninja into a depression.

"I would have thought we would have stuck to our own villages and areas then - since we have all practiced together..."

"Except not all villages are like ours - like the Hidden Village by a Waterfall... If their genjutsus are passed or defeated, they do not have another strong defense in place to protect themselves." Tenten answered again while a rain cloud started to form over Shino.

Tenten's eyes drifted towards the male ninja. Having worked mostly with RockLee, Guy, and the late Hyuga - she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"It's ok. He gets in a mood sometimes." Hinata noticed Tenten's look towards Shino.

"Oh. Well let's not disrupt our ability - and like you said, we need to get going." Tenten took a quick turn, (hoping Killer B would not be assigned nearby!).

"I don't know why our group had to get reformed." Shino muttered under his breath following along.

"Yeah." Hinata's heart went out towards Naruto - her _boyfriend._ Instantly causing a blush across her cheeks.

"Maybe we'll run into him in a few days." Shino answered her unspoken statement turning her face tomato-red.

"Y-eah" she squeaked out, gaining a look from Tenten who could hear the two's whispers...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You read the letter?" Baki's voice a bit more harsh than Gaara wanted to hear.

"Yes, Advisor Baki." Gaara's own tone annoyed. The letter warned of Yumi - the person he was seeing, the person he had kissed... as a spy and enemy. It made a STRONG case against her.

"And?" He wanted to know the Kazekage's call. To have their own Kage tricked by the enemy was unacceptable and would put them all at risk.

"And what." Gaara rebutted. It was just a letter... They didn't know about the man who raised her, and how he had raised her - they didn't know about her ability. (But still... she had survived 8 times the plague, still she had not been attacked when moving through a frozen crowd, still she had arrived after the acid rain just in time for the attacks to stop... still...)

"What is your verdict?" His eyes were hard and sharp. Their own Kage - THE Kazekage, could not be compromised.

"We'll send a message out - all who join us after this date - Jieti-erito or not. Anyone, everyone must be interrogated. We will assume all outside of those of us here are enemy till we've proved it otherwise through our own testing." He announced, decided. She had never once seemed against interrogation, that he knew of.

"And your relationship with Yumi?" Baki asked, causing Gaara's eyes lock onto his.

The silence consumed the room as Gaara stared him down.

Baki knew that stare, but could not back down - would not back down. This was the look that made people question, everyone question... him - question.

"Kazekage-sama, I mean no disrespect, but given our situation..." He broke the silence speaking first.

Gaara's eyes cooled, everyone spoke with that stare, that silence.

"Kazekage." Baki repeated again.

"You are asking me to judge someone who isn't here to defend themselves." He answered. It wasn't like didn't have questions now too.

"That is part of the job of the Kazekage." Baki choose to remind him.

Kazekage. The job of Kazekage. The role of Kazekage. That new thing that overshadowed him. It use to be Demon, Monster, Murderer... Now, it was Kazekage...

"I know." He felt annoyed. Had he been targeted by her because of that title? Tricked? Was he going to dissolve his feelings for her for this title? Judge without trial? Yes...

"Send notice and message out. Yumi should be interrogated like anyone else who joins us. We'll send notification to her and the Jieti that our personal relationship must be cut. Since we have no concrete proof and to not risk insulting the Jieti-erito that she's a part of, we'll make it sound like it's simply due to needing to focus on defense and this war..." He answered finitely.

"Very smart. I'll draft up the messages to our own, and a separate one to Yumi and the Jieti." Baki bowed before leaving.

Gaara's hand slowly un-clenched from the tight, tight fist that he was not aware he had been making. _Yumi, are you really my enemy?_

**Betrayed**, Confused, _Hurt_.

It didn't matter... He was the Kazekage. Suna and the Hidden Villages came first. Their relationship, trick or not, was a risk he no longer could take. He was the Kazekage!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi ran. Loose clothing whipping in the wind, shredded charcoal black hair pulled into a poor multi-length pony tail. She took a bit of energy, not enough to harm the life she was stealing it from but enough to keep her stockpile strong.

Less than 14 hours till the 2 weeks were up. Less than 14 hours - she could change her mind on her choice but she wasn't going to. This was her road despite him, in spite of him, because of him... she knew this was her path.

Minawa Yumi ran with speed unlike most, agility unlike most, and a sense of determination. The sand had changed to grass to rivers, to trees and prairies...

With a jump she landed, instantly her hands went up above her head, a sign of not attacking. A smirk entered her face as she recognized the man who appeared.

"You caught me first." Another Junshou of the Jieti informed her. "But I guess that should be expected of our _number one_ ranked member." His voice was toxic at stating her position. Her vivid eyes gleamed at the challenge.

"Ikiryo, are you purposely waiting to make me seem like the enemy?" Yumi asked, eyes darting away from the defensive man in front of her to the hidden second placed Genjutsu user.

"I need to be thorough with you. Your lovely talent makes it difficult to use more intrusive procedures." Ikiryo appeared, hands holding a sign, eyes no longer human but a pattern unique to him.

"Heh." She brushed off the annoyed feeling that overcame her instantly. She disliked people hinting to her ability, in front of people she wasn't sure knew... Ikiryo knew that.

"She checks out." He finally released the jutsu calling off those on guard.

"Thank you." She put down her hands with a smile, glad to have passed. It would have been troublesome if she hadn't!

"There was some doubt if you would even be here - or if you'd be like our ex-Jinkun." Ikiryo stared intensely at the younger female, harshly judging her every micro-expression.

"Hn, glad to see they have faith in my conviction." She replied sarcastically annoyed. Hadn't she built a good reputation for them to trust!? Didn't they know!? Did they know?

"Well, you might be surprised who did leave to go join." Ikiryo responded, pleased that Yumi was blunt as ever.

"Who?" He caught her attention instantly.

"Our previous Jinkun, Tomohisa, Mizuchi, Basan, Gozu, Mezu, Kiro, Yuuko, and a few others..."

"Wow. Do we have a new Jinkun then?" Yumi made note of those names and for the people she did not know, she wanted to look up their strengths and abilities.

"Yes, and he wants to see you as soon as you arrived." Ikiryo noticed the eyes that shot over to meet his instantly. A summon like that was always something. "Rumor is, it's regarding a letter from the Kazekage."

The young woman's face went to a poker face. Ikiryo assumed it was to hide her feelings for the Kazekage - though that rumor and conformation of her dating him had already made it around the Jieti four times over...

Yumi's hand slowly curled into a fist which she squeezed tighter and tighter.

_What letter? What did it say!? What did it tell the new Jinkun..._

13 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>hyourin-kusabana -<strong>  
>As far as character's deaths go - I'm undecided. I will tell everyone with how the manga ended all those characters who were present in his forward type section, will stay alive to support the symmetry with Kishimoto's story.<p>

And I do actually have an enemy group already figured out more or less and reason for their attacks - I just have a few more things to form up on them in my head before they fully reveal themselves and their story... Plus honestly, their "you can't find me" terrists attacks make it harder for the ninjas to defeat them... thus the main reason they haven't appeared yet.

Thank you for the advice on sticking with the ninjas. I like that and may even narrow the scope to those who I can keep in character best - but if someone really wants to see a character or believes that person should pop in, please let me know and I'll try... Though I'm throwing in the Jieti group there too, because from the ending you know that's where Yumi went. Next chapter, she'll find out what's in that letter and the Kazekage's decision - plus the 2 weeks will be up for sure.

**Thank you again. **

**And thank you to everyone who reads this... Please review if you can. I'll try to respond to each. :)**


	35. Chapter 35: Never Easy

**No new Reviews. :(**

**But a few new favorites and followers - THANK YOU! (^_^)**

**Also, if you haven't or even if you have, please say a prayer or put a thought (many, many, many) out to Pakistan! Tragic, tragic, tragic. Heartbreaking about the children and school! )- **

**Thank you,**

**(Hope you like the Chapter!)**

**- Rain**

"Yumi." He greeted her instantly, friendly.

"Jinkun?" She grinned making it a question. All her nerves and poker face to this tent seemed to calm. The fist she had been gripping so tightly relaxed. He was friendly with her, so maybe this letter wasn't what she thought it was...

"Yes, can you believe it."

"Yeah - actually." She grinned again.

"Well - anyway, I am glad you decided to not resign... It would have been difficult to keep morale if our previous long-standing Jinkun, Tomohisa, You, and the others of the top ten had all resigned together." He informed her honestly. A number of the Jieti and Jieti-erito with the highest reputations had all resigned temporarily to go support the ninjas.

"Hm." Yumi hummed unsure how to answer. Was he leading her into a trap? A test of the Jieti code, because of her relationship Kazekage?

"And... I guess... On that note... I fear... I mean... Well... Here" Ungracefully, unskillfully, and fully showing his novice to the position, the new Jinkun handed her a letter without a single explanation.

Yumi's eyes tried to read his. Was she supposed to read it now?

A pause occurred with the Jinkun now the one seeming nervous.

"You... You don't have to read that here. Actually, I would rather you wouldn't as it's personal. I only read it because it was also addressed to the Jieti. Go get situated, make yourself comfortable... We'll have our meeting to split into groups in about two hours... so, when you're alone, read that." He rattled off, feeling sorry for her.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Yumi went into a professional mode and bowed, but her mind was elsewhere. _A personal letter?_

Without hesitation she dashed off to be alone. Greetings and catching up could happen later. At this moment, Yumi only wanted to read that which was in her hand...

_To whom it may concern within the Jieti, and Minawa Yumi,_

_I, the Kazekage - Gaara of the Desert, am writing to nullify the relationship between myself and Yumi. I do not wish the Jieti to believe this to be an act against your group or a dividing line. Instead I am trying to give this enemy no reason to target you through our connection. If, should the time come, after the danger has subsided, and if we both choose - we may end up continuing our relationship at a later date. However, given the action I am taking now as well as the dangers currently present - I am not going to guarantee what the future holds for myself or any others._

_Also, you should be informed that if any enters our groups, we will treat them with suspicion until they are questioned and interrogated. We are all on lockdown until this enemy is identified and until there is a means to attack them. I would suggest you do the same to anyone entering your groups whether ninja, villager, or other to ensure your own safety as well._

_Respectfully,  
>- The Kazekage of Suna<em>

_Yumi,  
>I'm sorry. Thank you for being with me up to now. I cannot endanger your group, nor let my own feelings endanger mine. From now until further notice, I will no longer be seeing you as someone that I'm in a relationship with. As the Kazekage during this crisis, I do not have that liberty. You will be treated like everyone else. For all who come into any ninja group, they and yourself will be interrogated and treated with suspicion until they (and you) are proven to not be an enemy in disguise.<em>

_I wish you well and hope you remain safe.  
>- Gaara<em>

Yumi exhaled slowly, trying to get a handle on her feelings and understanding what she had just read. The ninjas were going on the defensive and she along with any others who were not a part of their current group were to be investigated upon entering. She could understand that.

Exhaling again she re-read the part to her which was attached to the same letter, meaning the new Jinkun had read this. He was breaking up with her due to this war. Unlike before where he had vocally broken ties to protect her, this time - he was protecting his village. He was their Kazekage, and his people would need to know that they had his full attention. His people would need to know that he wasn't connected to anything that wasn't in support of them - and at this moment, the Jieti officially did not support the ninjas (only their villages).

**Why!?** Why couldn't they just stay together but apart? Why, again, was he breaking their relationship - the same relationship that made her doubt her choices so much. He was the reason she was feeling so caged by the Jieti right now. Didn't he know that? How much it meant to her!? So much so that she was considering changing her entire livelihood, a part of her identity? For him - for them - for herself... Why did he have to do this?

Yet... She knew why. Yumi knew why. And, she couldn't hold it against him. She would have done the same thing in his position - made it clear to all that the ties were temporarily cut to support the current agenda. She would have put the village first too, the ninjas first too, if she was him - she had put her own Jieti title first.

But...

Kami - it hurt. It hurt. A pain in her chest and watering in her eyes.

Worse, there were no promises for the future... None

"_ If, should the time come, after the danger has subsided, and if we both choose - we may end up continuing our relationship at a later date. However, given the action I am taking now as well as the dangers currently present - I am not going to guarantee what the future holds for myself or any others"_

He had politically broken up with her. It was the right thing to do. She knew that. Yumi understood that.

Droplets of water marked the paper which she held.

She knew. She understood. It was ok. She'd be ok. Everything would be ok.

Slowly she wiped away her tears. She was supposed to be a Jieti-erito, not someone who cried over a boy. Still, it hurt. Relationships hurt.

Kami, help this enemy... She hurt. They were making her hurt.

When did things become so difficult?

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Did you hear Yumi's dating someone. Like a real person! I hear it's the Kage of the sand ninja village. That man who lead the other Kages against the Akatsuki during the great ninja war!"<p>

"Holy shit. No way. I thought she was asexual or something. You know- not interested in anyone, no one, ever."

"No seriously, I hear she saved all of the Leaf, Sand, and Rock villages so the other Kages gave the Kazekage to her as payment."

"She'd never accept something like that - besides, if she was truly with him, why wouldn't she be helping them now!?"

"I dunno, but I know for a fact they are together. Jinshi confirmed it - he was there during their Chunin exams and saw their relationship himself!"

"I strongly suggest you shut up - you're acting like a bunch of gossiping housewives with nothing better to do." Ikiryo butted into their conversation his voice booming in their minds through a genjutsu.

The men stopped the chatter instantly fearful that he would tell Yumi what was actually in their heads.

"The Kazekage and Yumi are broken up during this crisis for political reasons. I warn you to advise others to make sure no one mentions him to her. I'm sure you'd hate to find out what type of pain she could inflict if she ever lost that sweet professional facade of hers- especially considering how large of a gap there are between her rank and yours... I don't generally enjoy cleaning up body pieces." Ikiryo embellished to give them more than enough reason to keep quiet. Yumi's eyes had been a little red when he saw her last, and the new Jinkun (for some unknown reason) had informed him of why she had been summoned and the contents of the letter.

"Holy shit." One whispered under his breath. To date Yumi was a dream, an impossibility... but to break up with her!? ...She was the number one Jieti-erito! Her 'father' had been the most feared Jieti-erito of all time. Plus the (exaggerated) rumors around her who she could defeat, what she had done, death-defying situations she had overcome, brought her to a demon's status in an instant!... That... that... that would be shear inanity!

"Holy shit." Another whispered - thinking the exact same thing.

"Holy shit." People, large amounts of people, needed to be warned!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"The Jouza Jinkun will remain at the head receiving information and sending it out. Any commodities or Senkou produced items needed will go through his arena."

"First Rank - Jieichou (Captain) Yumi's group will be taking the Land of Rivers.  
>Second Rank Jieichou Ikiryo's and 20th Ranked Aoi's group will be scanning the Land of Wind<br>Fourth Rank Junshou (Commodore) Jinshi's and Sixteenth Rank Hachirou's group is over land of Fire  
>Eighth Ranked Jieichou Nobusuma will be over Sound, Grass, and Stone<br>Seventh Ranked Tonome and Eleventh Rank Kenta's s group will be over..."

The list went on as Yumi stood at attention at the front with the other group leaders. She did not have an official second nor did Nobusma - any area deemed smaller did not have one since the range needed to cover was not as large nor did they have as many members in their groups as Ikiryo and Jinshi.

With the geography, Ikiryo's group was to her west, Jinshi's group to her east, and Nobusuma's group North. It made her feel more confident knowing they had her boarders, and she had their side too.

"Ah, you caught me again this time..." His voice showed aggravation; his genjutsu catching all the leaders in. It bothered him any time Yumi caught on ahead of him pulling her in, for that was how he had lost to her!

"Hn. So, we deciding our own plan or drawing lots for a speech?" Yumi asked looking at those who were also trapped in Ikiryo's genjutsu.

"If we see those who have left us to join the ninjas in danger - we help them." Jinshi stated with authority.

"Agreed." Tenome did not hesitate.

"Same" Nobusuma declared making the lesser ranked start to nod their heads as well.

"And we make sure none of the unprotected villages- ninja or not, remain safe at ALL times." Yumi added thinking of Suna under Ikiryo's protection.

"Yes, that was the reason we withdrew from the ninja - to protect those without endangering more." Ikiryo announced, thinking of his own relations who were in unprotected villages as well.

"Now... whose giving the speech?" Kenta moved to the more important and less easily agreed upon decision.

"Not it!" Yumi's finger went to her nose before anyone else could respond, taking her out of the equation.

"Ugh." Ikiryo groaned. He HATED her being first ranked - useless!

:)

* * *

><p>"Alright Everyone! We are heading out. Remember, once we are there we'll want to set up a strong perimeter, know the routes to and from the Hidden Village in the Valley and the other smaller country-side towns as well. Supposedly many ANBU were trained in this village - so we'll have to especially be on guard as this enemy is targeting anyone with associations to the ninja! We will make sure the trade routes stay open and no harm comes to these villagers and residents of the land.<p>

Also - I do not accept death, so if any of you are looking to die... Get out now, because I've only ever lost one person, and I refuse to allow such a loss again!" Yumi barked, her eyes unwavering.

"Let's go!" With that, she lead everyone with packed bags towards the Land of Rivers. Her pace was aggressive but not out of range for anyone in her group. She wanted everyone able by the time they got to the land.

The Land of Rivers was east of Land of Wind which held Suna... Suna... Suna that was that place she had stayed, his home. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert...

She felt her heart hurt, but brushed it off.

Now was the time to protect. Running without pause, she kept her realistic pace.

"Yumi-san." A male gruff voice caught her attention. (Only 6% of the Jieti bodyguards group were women, less for the Jieti-erito.)

"Yes." Her practiced tone was ready for any idea, question, or criticism.

"Here It's Nama Chocolate." The man held out a small package.

"Ah" Yumi was caught off guard. She wasn't friends with his man and she hadn't seen him cheering for her like fans or the perverted ones did.

"Thank you." A charming gracious smile came to her face as she chose to accept the gift.

"Hey! Yumi-san!" Another more chipper voice suddenly came up, as if the interaction of her accepting the chocolate sparked a ripple in confidence.

"Ah - Yes?" She answered. His tone was something she didn't understand. Did they know something she didn't?

"Here! This got me through five wives..." His hands went to his neck and undid the string of a necklace. Pulling it out towards her she saw the Maneki-cat drawn wooden pendent.

"Ah - isn't it important to you then?" Yumi wasn't sure if she should accept it (it wasn't quite her thing to wear necklaces or cute cat pendants...). Nor did she quite understand why he was giving it to her...

"Naw, You take it. I've learned - no sixth wife for me." He grinned giving it to her, another familiarity she didn't recognize. She barely knew this man, but at least for him she knew his name without looking at the profile - Niko.

"Ah - Thank you." Yumi felt a bit awkwardly embarrassed in this type of spotlight she wasn't use to... Why were they giving her gifts!? Still she smiled and put it on. It was kind gesture even if she didn't understand.

"Hey Yumi!" Another voice caught her attention, cat-drawn wooden pendant around her neck and chocolates in hand. "He doesn't realize what a stupid mistake he's made - but we'll make sure he knows."

Yumi's face remained blank for a moment...

_... ... huh? ... Huh?... ?... Uh... HUH? THEY KNEW!? _THEY KNEW!

"YOU... YOU... YOU! YOU ALL FOCUS ON MOVING! Now!" She yelled at them all fully embarrassed. That was personal! This was professional! She never had a boyfriend before so she had barely figured out how to handle that, let alone her society knowing about him breaking up with her!?

"Jeeze - Take that aggression out on the enemy... " A man muttered, increasing his pace to match her new one.

"If you want, we might be able to sneak the Kazekage away for a bit for you to get a few hits on him!." Yet another person spoke, causing Yumi's temper to cool down to simple exasperation.

"I wouldn't do such a thing! Even, if he did deserve it - But he doesn't, and none of you better cause us any trouble! Plus, I'd probably do the same thing in his position." Yumi felt herself become long winded as she tried to regain composure - something that had gotten thrown in the dust behind them.

"Oh - she still loves him." A voice (who was luckily enough to not be identified) spoke within earshot of her.

Instantly Yumi could feel her face heat up, she didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment.

Her hand gripped in and out of a fist as she tried again to regain composure. She would murder whoever told them! Or at least beat them significantly!

" Yumi-san. Here Take this - it will make it all better." The first man gave her more Nama-chocolate.

"Thanks." She accepted it - bitter sweetly. Placing one piece in her mouth - it tasted sweet.

Yeah... She still liked Gaara...

But there was nothing she could do but focus on the job ahead. And! The Jieti offered some entertainment along with the distraction - and they weren't bad guys...

Still - Kami better save the baka that told them HER PERSONAL business! She was a Professional! 1st Rank! NOT A LITTLE GIRL! GAH! She'd kill him...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"See anything?" Naruto asked doing yet another round the perimeter.

"No." Spoke the annoyed waterfall ninja. How many times did this 'great' ninja need to ask!?

"I'll do another check. It's been 30 minutes - they must be up to something!" Naruto declared, certain.

The ninja's eyebrows furrowed as the fast leaf nin leaped away. What if this was a trap to attack their villages directly? Some of the ninja groups had decided to leave ninjas behind secretly or not move at all - but his group was not large enough to succeed in supporting the allied efforts and have a secret force. He was counting on bodyguards and the largest ninja villages (Rock, Mist, Leaf, Sand, and Cloud).

Naruto raced through their area. He was tempted to head towards Gaara or Killer B or the others. However the Hokage and Kakashi had been very clear - until they decided otherwise or it was an emergency, all groups were to stay in their designated regions.

"Two Hours!" Naruto found Sakura, exclaiming his frustration to her.

"Be glad. No one is certain on how they will attack next!"

"Well what are we supposed to do? Just wait!?" He paced her office.

"Prepare." She picked up a stack of packets and handed them to him roughly.

"What are these?" He asked holding the small stack back a bit to look at it.

"Healing herbs, ointments, and seals." She answered giving him a look. He should know what those were!

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"The ninjas have moved out to the boarders – we should attack their villages directly and cripple them at their knees. It would gain them the distrust and unfaithfulness they deserve." The voice spoke certain in his plan. He had used the great ninja war to gain so many assets. He would not make the mistakes of those before him – setting themselves up for a direct confrontation and defeat. Even giants would fall by the work of many.<p>

"NO!" RAGE instantly flared up the unstable transforming chakra. "I HATE NINJAS, ONLY NINJAS! WE WILL DESTORY THEM FIRST!" The scream was neither male nor female, human nor animal. The eyes were black, filled over the brim with hate.

The man got out of the way just in time. His plans could not move forward without this once-was-woman. The ninja made monster.

"There are some villages with ninjas though. Villages who have defied the grace-filled chance you gave them to save themselves." He hinted to the transforming demon.

"Show me. Prove to me. We will kill them. The ninjas first and these retched vile villages." The words seeped out like toxic fumes filling the entire space with a consuming hate, unequaled.

"The Hidden Village in the Valleys, the Hidden Rock Village, the Hidden Village in Frost, Hidden Village by Mist, and the Nadeshiko Village all have active ninja and ANBU present… Hidden but present." The man informed the insane monster honestly. He did not have control on the semi-demon yet. "Then there are those who retired their ninjas to pretend like they are no longer connected… we should get rid of them as well, poison them in the night so they do not join the fight later."

"Poison… Retire… Retired… Ex-Nin; Re-tired... Man... 'randfather... Great-Grandfather…" The voice made the sound as if it was distant lost in some memory that once was. A dream or another existence of a being that was not itself... What was this time? That handicapped gentle elder?

"NO! NO-No-no-no-no-no-no! Kill the ninjas, ONLY the ninjas, Their blood will stop all pain! KILL ALL OF THEM. PUNISH THEM. The tyrants. The murders. The true criminals of all! Slaughter. Destroy!" It raged again, bloodthirsty for only active nin. Bloodthirsty for those it hated, for those it obsessed over, for those it could never-ever forgive.

"We will. We will…" The man backed away. The monster neither human nor demon could not control itself – consumed by the power of its hate. It was not ready yet for him to control, but it was not out of his reach and soon they would know true power.

* * *

><p>BOOM! A sound shook the trees which Naruto ran through. His head jerked 180 in the direction.<p>

"RATA-TA-TA-TA RA-RA-TA-TA-TA – RAOOOORRRRR!" Came the enemy call. It was the sound of those things that had come after the acid rain in Suna, the ones no one could see that rattled and roared– attacking with spikes and blasts.

Without thought, Naruto ran to the source of the blast and monster's call. Now was his time to show just what ninjas would do to protect that which they care about!

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed jumping in to the area literally feet first.

"Naruto! They aren't where their sound is!"

"Don't underestimate me. I'm the number one Ninja! The Next Hokage!"

"Naruto - focus please." Kakashi dead panned. The blonde was so easily excited - like a puppy about to wet himself...

"I am! When people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become... as STRONG AS THEY CAN!" He punched the ground creating rolling vibration.

"SHADOW CLONE! LET'S GET THEM!" Hundreds of Narutos appeared, going for the areas where trees and grass had not moved in the rumble.

"BELIEVE IT!" A clone screamed punching something in the thing's invisible face, or butt, or chest...

"Yeah! Naruto!" Fellow Ninjas joined in, smoke, water, and dust being deployed to find the creatures.

"RAWWW-RATA-TA-TA-TA" Spikes shot out causing clones to vanish - hit instantly. Ninjas put up walls, ducked, dodged, and blocked the spikes.

"AHHH - it's poisoned!"The mist nin grabbed their stomach as they went down - breaking into a sweat, dizziness, and blood.

"Ah, Ah, Ahhhh." More collapsed, trying to get up.

"Got it!" The Hokage's voice was certain. "Katsuyu!" She called - instantly the massive slug appeared and split into thousands - attaching themselves to the poisoned and injured nin. Those that could not be healed were dragged off - towards Sakura's Medic Base.

"I can't find them." One Naruto spoke.

"Me either."

"Same"

"Did they vanish!?" The Narutos spoke among themselves - the invisible creatures no longer seeming physical.

"Spread out - keep to your squads." The Hokage sounded. Things didn't just vanish and they had not won.

It couldn't be that easy. It was never easy.


	36. Chapter 36: Invisible Venom

**Whooo! More Favorites and Followers! Thank you so much!**

**AND! 2 Reviews! Orokashii and Alliekatz, thank you! :)**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
>- Rain<p>

Double digits- the injured numbers were already in the double digits! From zero to 17 in the first battle, that was still ongoing.

Sakura worked without pause. She treated the symptoms as she knew best. Quickly, without hesitation, she gave orders. Fluids, herbs, medication - healing.

The injured had stab wounds, punctures from the long thick spikes that were laced with a poison she did not recognize. It caused their cells to weaken, their blood to no longer clot, inflammation, and bleeding begins to occur. First coming in, they all had headache, fever, malaise, and some vomiting. But as hours moved on, those who were first brought in no longer just had blood coming out their nose, but also internal organ compression from the internal bleeding... The lack of clotting would soon lead to death!

The small Katsuyu slugs brought more injured in - 21.

"Place them on the beds, quickly. Once the wounds are closed up, work on getting the blood to clot. We need to find an antidote or... maybe... an anti-venom!?" She spoke automatically as she worked and then looked up getting an idea. The reason the Suna plague had such a profound devastation was because originally they had thought it to be poison like the Konoha rivers...

"Yes Ma'am!" Another, younger medical, nin responded. Sakura looked at the boy briefly taking in his appearance.

Had she been that young during the great ninja war?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"RAWWW-RATA-TA-TA-TA!" The sound boomed with such vibration the leaves of the trees shook.

"Everyone keep up your guard - do not get hit by those spikes!" The Hokage called. Over 20 ninja had fallen already, over 30 injured.

"Naruto! Your left!" Hyuga Hanabi shouted. She was the heiress to the clan and determined to show her ability, now finally old enough to help in a time of conflict.

All Naruto clones turned to their left - all attacking - most hitting nothing.

"Ah! Behind you!" She shouted seeing a large spiky monster behind 3 of the Narutos. All the Naruto's did a 180, but not soon enough.

"RROOAAR-RRAAAA-WWRRRR" The sound boomed again nowhere near where Hanabi saw them. Spikes again flew out and more clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

Wrong. Hanabi cringed. If it had been her sister, or Negi, or Tokuma or Ko or her father - would they have done it differently. What would they have done to let the others know exactly where these creatures were?

"DATTEBAYO! Let's go, we got them now!" Naruto now knew where 3 of the monsters were, then one that had been in front of that clone, and the three behind those three who had been scarified.

"Six Path Sage Mode!" Naruto focused. He needed that ability. Now! Now he would turn this battle around. No more injured on their side!

"Thousand Seals!" Tomohisa, the ex-Jieti who had requested to join them. The leader of their group Shimizu Atsuhi, the longest standing Jinkun, had resigned and requested to join the Kazekage's post.

Hundreds of thousands of small papers appeared and expanded out. Plastering themselves on the ninjas, Naruto, Kakashi, the Hokage, Hanabi, and clones. Numbers appeared on each body and then vanished. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six.

The papers showed the outlines of these monsters, before it shredded, blowing apart with a magnificent ROAR. Tomohisa frowned. He knew it wouldn't work on them, but at least it had the ninjas.

"GOT YA!" Naruto took full advantage of Tomohisa's move - having saw all 18 of the monsters before the papers were destroyed. "RASENGAN!" He called out hitting one monster, pushing the invisible body back into four others.

"RARRRR-TA-ta-ta." It protested, it's spikes hitting the other, the Rasengan crushing its body, slivers of its shell scattering, the spikes disintegrating.

The Hokage looked at herself, the paper vanishing along with the number that had once appeared. She glanced back towards the older man (slightly older than herself) who had done it. Four monsters were taken down because of it - but all of the ninjas here, everyone around, had been marked in the process...

Doubt filled her. Had she made a mistake letting them help. Shikamaru's letter came to mind - warning to not blindly trust Yumi. Was the whole Jieti group in with the enemy? They had declined to help the ninjas. They had put themselves in a position of power over the villages.

_WAS THIS A TRAP!?_

"Here" Tomohisa removed a scroll, feeling fatigued. He only need a thousand of seals, but had wanted to try completely cover the area to try to mark all the monsters.

"Use this." He explained to her, the young ninja with long hair.

"Uh." Hanabi looked down and saw a map with numbers moving. Looking up, she noticed the ninjas were moving in the same patterns as those on the map.

"If you say a number, that person or clone will know it's them specifically. Or if you tap it, they will feel the tap..." He informed her quietly. "But it doesn't last forever... Now - stay behind my back. I'll make sure no attacks come to you."

He moved in front of her and went into a guard stance. She might be a ninja, but all he saw was a child. Someone young in a war zone. All body guards protected. It didn't matter who. It didn't matter their ability to protect themselves.

"I can protect myself - I'm a Konoha Ninja!" Hanabi exclaimed insulted. She was heir to the head of the clan, the next in line!

"Good for you. Use that energy to find them!" He barked back, annoyed. Ninjas were always annoying to deal with.

Naruto missed attacking a sixth one - well trying to.

Kakashi used the eyes given to him, but they could not track that which wasn't there. These things did not move the grass when they moved, their roar covered their own vibrations and the noise of their steps.

The ninjas used water to try to find them, but the poison spikes would contaminate their water, and cause them to poison their own.

"Yes!" Hanabi answered back realizing the situation. She could see, the Hyuga clan could see.

"Naruto! Uh 37 - Behind you and to the west three paces!" She shouted seeing one getting ready to attack again.

"Huh?" Naruto himself heard, but wasn't certain. Then, through the link with the clones -he knew. Naruto knew! And in sage mode these cowardly monsters, didn't stand a chance! .

"The strong protect people! Dattebayo!" His fist made contact with something hard, a shell.

"Uh 21, 15, 100, 63 - Move away, 20 yards. 81 duck! 123 to your left, 3 paces." Hanabi kept the map within her vision as she looked about the battle field.

"39, 56, 204, 146 - There's another to the south east, moving west, by the large oak. Now going north west." Iroha appeared beside her glancing down at the map she had in hand.

Instantly Kakashi knew they had spoken to him. The paper seals indicating he had been flagged. South east, moving north west - heading towards the Hokage who was moving more of the injured off the battlefield.

This tagging system was an interesting use of seals. One Kakashi had not seen before and he made note to take to the older man about it later...

Tsunade glanced over to the ex-Jieti. The Hyuga members and others with the ability to 'see' these monsters were all making use of the paper he had given Hanabi. She had felt the flag when they called a number that referenced her, informing her to duck barely avoiding a spike and keeping the injured she was attending to safe. Tomohisa's action had not been against them, but it did call into question how much she, the Hokage, the one responsible for so many others, trusted him.

"DO NOT GET HIT OR BE CUT BY THEIR SPIKES - THEIR POSION IS HIGHLY CONCENTRATED! IF YOU ARE HIT, YOU MUST GET THE SPIKE PULLED OUT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!" She called out to everyone, getting pissed as their injured number rose up into the 30s. The poison worked quickly - fatigue, headaches, dizziness, nausea, bleeding (internal and external)... she knew it would lead to death. It was a poison to kill even the most able body.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"DAMN IT!" Sakura took the deaths personally. It was personal! She was responsible. An anti-venom made sense. Was it a snake venom derivative? Spider? Wasp? Lizard?

"We need to try to extract the poison or venom... Send a message to the Hokage, tell her we need a sample." Sakura informed them.

They had time to save the rest, she informed herself. Over half a day had passed since they were first attacked, since those four had first came into her care... They had time for the 40 others...

Sakura could feel the time already running out. Lives in the balance, she felt time quickly fly out of her grasp!

...

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama! The Hokage's, Raikage's, and Mizukage's, all bases are being attacked as well. All reporting these same monsters - some have counts of how many, others do not." The ninja reported.<p>

"Alright - start sharing information. Send them what we know about these things, get reports from all squads, and request the same info in return. We'll find their weak point and take them down." Gaara's arms didn't stop moving as he spoke. His sand reaching out even in to the plains covering the ground. He didn't want to destroy the land, but the invisible creatures had already killed 17 people.

"Everyone! If you are hit - you are to go to medical immediately!" He shouted out. The seventeen had died because they hadn't realized the poison till far too late. Gaara was pissed. The smallest oversight, against an enemy like this, meant death for those who had their trust him.

The ninjas stayed on his sand, finding it safer than the uncovered ground - at least there, the Kazekage would know the enemy's movements.

"Rawwwrrrr - Rata-ta-ta-ta-ta." Vibrations rolled across Gaara's own sand. Gripping his hand tighter, Gaara tried to still it. This was his sand, the edge of his country, he their Kazekage - he would not be shaken.

"RAAAOOORRR-RAAA-WWWWRRRRR-RATATA-RATA-TA-TA!" The monsters screamed, the sand shaking underneath all the ninjas feet. Gaara brought it up to attack, flooding the area.

Spikes flew out by the hundreds, in all directions.

Karui had her long katana out, set on cutting down the spikes as they came forth. She was at a disadvantage without her team. The teamwork that they were so well known for was torn apart with their squad broken up! Taking that frustration and anger out on the spikes, Karui moved faster, even more efficient. Spike after spike cut into pieces as they came flying towards her.

"Butterfly Choji Mode!" Choji's body instantly started converted the calories in his body to charka - massive wings of chakra flowed around him. Many ninja were unprotected - without hesitation he moved into action. Ino would not want more heading into the medical station.

"Thanks-" a nin barely had time to speak as Choji moved the next group out.

The Kazekage's sand went up as a barrier for those who could not protect themselves. Konoha's Choji was one of the few dashing back and forth between the sheltered and unsheltered area. Gaara felt anger as he defended his borders.

"Come out you cowards!" Karui shouted, starting to move forward towards the sources of the spikes.

"RAOOORRR" A response came from a different direction.

"ROOOAARRRR" A second, from another spot.

"RA-TA-TA-TA-TA" A third, from a third direction - none of which towards the place which the spikes were appearing.

"I'm hit!" A ninja gripped his arm.

"Shit! Ah-!" Running to help his teammate, another was brought down. The sand grabbed both of the men, transporting them to safety.

"AHHHHHH!" Choji charged, running past Karui. She paused, watching the wake left by his strength and speed.

Deciding to go with it, Karui followed. They'd cut these things down one by one if they had to - piece by piece!

"Their bodies are covered in the same spikes, so be careful when attacking them." Kankuro spoke, running behind her - having joined the charge.

"They will eat my blade before getting any closer to me." Karui answered, but noticed the Konoha nin was weaponless.

"We need to protect the Kazekage." Matsuri huffed behind determined. She gasped for breath trying to keep up.

"And stop these bastards." Another swore, also breathing heavy.

"Let's go!" Karui shouted noticing the change in Choji's step. Even if these were not her teammates, they still could work together.

"Attack!" A ninja from far behind shouted a few moments late.

Karui blocked the incoming spikes with her blade, cutting through piercing poisonous rod after piercing poisonous rod.

Choji punched the ground causing rock and earth to fly up, a few things fell on their backs, indenting into the Kazekage's sand. The sand shot up and CRUSHED them - blue blood and slivers of spikes.

"Yeah!" Matsuri cheered.

"STAY FOCUSED!" Kankuro scolded her. Now was far too early to celebrate! With experience beyond his years, Kankuro's puppets went out to aid those attacking farther away. His chakra strings also worked like spider web trigger threads, letting him know when something came in contact...

A chakra thread vibrated as something moved into it between him and his puppet...

"Black Secret Technique!" He called attacking violently.

"ROOOAAARRRRR-RRRAAA-TA-TA-ta-ta." It screamed. Blue blood splattered, spike like hairs that were finally seen. Brown and white coloring, it looked like no human he had ever seen - more monster. It's face a pattern, eyes animalistic, features insect-like... It was everything other than human...

"Ugh." Kankuro groaned. Maybe it was good this thing was invisible - as ugly as it was...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hanabi!" She heard her name right as she started to falter. Her sight too tired to go on. Night had crept in - over 15 hours had passed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hanabi declared, annoyed at herself. She was going to be head of the clan - she needed to set the example!

"Shit!" A ninja swore. They were not retreating back towards their own country, but they were not pushing forwards either. Divided, they were flailing. Those who started strong were now becoming tired, and the enemy was not backing down.

The numbers killed by these creatures poisons and attacks were greater than the number of them they were stopping.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Iwa Nin, Hyuga clan, Tomohisa - we'll push these things west. By daylight we'll meet with the Kazekage's group and funnel them into our attacks." The Hokage Sounded.

"Lee, Guy, Mist nin, Hanabi, and others - create a defense, protect our camp. Don't let any past." The Hokage declared. Villages were behind them. Even if the Jieti were helping to protect the routes and village parameter, that did not mean that they should take such a risk to begin with!

"Yeah! Gaara and I will smack these things down like flies!" Naruto felt rejuvenated at the thought of his friend.

Surely together they would defeat these monsters.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

It was night and Yumi was alone with the stars and trees. She had split her group into smaller units, each with a more manageable area to cover. She did not divide them into similar talent groups but instead left it diversified. There was a group for every village and every boarder. Their tasks were to protect the roads and inhabitants - any movements were to be noted on their level 1 maps which showed unit specific, their unit leaders having the level 2 map that showed the compilation of their data... Those near the boarders could see info from other Jieti in the bordering country. However, her map included the other group's information along with the other captain's notes...

In the top of the map it had been written in bold - WE ARE COMPROMISED! Whether true or not, they were to assume it to be the case. Anything written, was seen by the enemy as well - anything spoken through the coms, should be assumed to be heard. Oversight of the smallest of things would lead to a fatality, and no death was acceptable.

"The coms have been compromised. Maps too. Report as you are able - but know the enemy's listening in." Yumi's voice was unwavering but she was controlling her breath. Attacks were going on. Multiple locations, there were attacks. Short hand notes were written but hard to understand.

"All quiet here, but we think the enemy's moving in..." Ai for the South answered.

"Same, the quiet is suspicious in our area."

"Villagers are locking up earlier in the evening - signs of an attack to come."

"No attacks made yet, but there are a few being planned."

"The Suna camps are under attack - they are not being pushed back into our area, nor is the enemy coming in - but we suspect it will change for the worse."

Yumi's heart stopped. Suna. Instantly Gaara's faced flashed in her mind. She could do nothing for him though... Not unless she left. She couldn't leave. Not now.

"Konoha run camps are moving our way - not over the boarder yet - but we assume it's an enemy plan."

"No issues here on the West, yet. The enemy is hiding while moving into their next plan..."

Yumi waited till everyone finished. The night made her ears even more acute. With a day past, she already had the speakers' voices memorized. Everyone operated under the same assumption - even when there were no attacks, they were still being planned and any movement's by the ninjas were an enemy plan.

"Alright. Follow the rotations given to you, this is how we'll tell if someone among us is a fake." Yumi spoke. There were no rotations given, but communicating there was meant that those listening would be more alert than those who knew. It would be body language that would flag an outsider.

Glancing down at her map, the roll call had confirmed what was noted by Nobusuma's group. His actual short hand was barely read-able, but from it she assumed the ninjas were at least surviving. Jinshi's group also noted that Konoha's camps were being attacked as well and the assault was moving her direction. Ikiryo noted more on the Suna assault, informing them all the ex-Jinkun was in that group!

At least two battles were close to what she was protecting... Worse, the map showed more assaults on the ninja camps, at all main ninja camps- all noting Roar-Rata-ta, the new name for the invisible creatures. Someone had drew a snake with dripping fangs. Another wrote "not poison." The ninjas were all being attacked as per the threat.

_Gaara_. _Jinkun. Tomohisa, Basan... _Yumi's mind went through the list of people endanger at this moment - probably fighting.

Yumi went to move northeast. If the Suna group was pushed south or the Konoha group pushed west, the attacks would be doubled up in the country she occupied, too close to its villages that she was assigned to protect. How was Nobusuma, Ikiryo, and Jinshi handling having actual fights within reach? Were they just standing on the sidelines?

Gaara's face flashed in her mind again. She honestly didn't know if she could do such a thing - Just let the ninjas and these creatures fight. To let him fight. To trust him to that extent...

Yumi ran even faster.

If he died, would it be like she killed him? For choosing the Jieti over him? Was she the one who broke it, their relationship? It was her, wasn't it? Like how she had no parents, no siblings, how the man who raised her had died, how she couldn't dare to stay in one place - to have nice things, have depth to her relationships... She had stayed in Suna, she had a glimpse of that life, she had that relationship... And she broke it.

Was it going to be like she killed him, if he died? Like Kurokawa and her (presumably dead) parents? Another grave, another person for her to find in the afterlife...

Yumi moved northeast as the sun began to rise. If they went into her assigned territory, if they came to close to the villages, if she could handle standing on the sidelines watching - she'd jump in. She'd join in.

_Gaara._ That one thought increased her speed four fold.

Still, it would take her hours to run to that side of the country.

.

Yumi's feet skidded to a stop as light shown out onto a battle before her. Gaara's sand was to the north west, Naruto clones to the east, both moving closer and closer together - at least that's what it felt like and what she could just barely make out in the distance.

Yumi glanced down at the map - their best means of communication. Jinshi's group - or the enemy had drawn a wall and small mountains between where the fighting was to where Yumi assumed villages were. Ikiryo or another enemy drew eyes at the boarder of his area and where this fighting was occurring. Nobusuma had spirals (probably violent winds) drawn, all of which could be the enemy making it seem like those villages were being defended when really, they were not.

Yumi paused in her thought. What did she have? And worse, if she was to draw a line in the sand so to speak, would she not defend those on the other side of it?

Light made the world a brighter place, but lack of sleep and risk of injury to others shadowed over her. Instantly the map slipped into her pocket. Yumi's body went into motion as she felt it. Chakra movement.

Her eyes met the intruder's. The unit she had assigned to patrol this area was already dashing in behind her.

"Greetings." The Jinshi rock clone spoke. "Not attacking, not enemy - but good to see you are ready. These things are poisonous and long range. Watch out for incoming spikes." He informed them all clearly.

"Greetings." Yumi repeated, still suspicious. Those more trusting relaxed. "Start patrols and watch for more intruders and spikes. Don't rely on your eyes and ears!" She ordered those behind her. Too many of them had come to the same spot, not communicating enough. She would need to speak to their unit leader later.

"Yes!" A few responded vanishing, others lingered only long enough to receive a harsh look from the Jinshi clone.

"No sign of attack yet?" He asked once they were alone.

"Signs are there. We are preparing for a counter. You know how it is." She answered with confidence, causing him to smirk.

"Yes. But, you can't jump in with the Ninjas." He switched to the topic he wanted to state. He had felt her rapid foot prints on the earth, heading towards his boarder.

Yumi's eyes became callous.

"You CAN NOT jump in yet. The ninjas have a plan, they aren't being driven out, they are driving. Tomohisa and Atsuhi are in those groups - they will be fine. We must not spark an attack against us - not with villages behind our backs." He reminded her sternly. She was known for an offensive defense. There were so many rumors and stories - suicidal stories, about her.

Jinshi didn't trust that he could handle a counter attack caused by her. That he could manage the same stories there were about her. That he could protect those behind him if they came at him as if he were her. The stories were she did not die. The girl with nine lives like a cat - that's what Tomohisa had said. And Jinshi didn't want her testing out those lives, with all of them at risk.

"Yeah." Yumi didn't like it. She downright disagreed with it! Gaara was over there! Tomohisa! Shimizu, their ex-Jinkun!

However, the villagers were not ninjas - and he was right, she shouldn't risk their protection. She was supposed to protect them, not endanger.

"Only if they stay behind the line." She informed him, pissed. In an aggressive motion, she drew one solid line between her and the fighting on the map. If even a bit of the fighting crossed it, she would jump in.

"Ok. And, don't think I trust you to not be the enemy." He smirked, reminding her the coms were compromised, the maps were compromised, that the enemy was an unknown and nothing was to be trusted for the villagers safety.

"Same to you, Rock-man." She answered back feeling very annoyed.

Job first. She had to put the job first. Their lives first. If she jumped in before the attack, she risked a counter attack. He was right... If she ran out there... Those behind her back would be left vulnerable, open.

_Kami!_ Yumi swore.

"Keep a tight cover. The enemy is going to attack us. A surprise attack and an upfront one." She informed those over the com system. She didn't know if it was true. It didn't matter - they had to always assume the worse.

If he died, would it be like she killed him? It would, wouldn't it?

Always assume the worse. Yumi knew better than to believe in anything better...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Hope You Enjoyed the chapter!**

Alliekatz: Thanks for reviewing. Yumi almost escaped to join Gaara - but she can't abandon those she's agreed to protect nor risk others! Hopefully the join up of the two groups will give them an advantage to beating these things! With her being so close to Gaara's area, I can't see them not crossing paths again.

Orokashii: Thank you for recommending my story in the A/N's! And I appreciate all faithful reviewers - I look forward to more. Feel free to be critical, and thank you for pointing out my spelling error! It's all fixed now, but wow - thanks, again, and again. As for faith and trust, I dunno if Yumi, Gaara, or anyone can risk that just yet. BUT, you are right. It's frustrating to not be trusted, so that could become very interesting if they all stay on this lack-of-trust course. :D (And gives me a good idea!)

Thank you all for reading - If you get a chance, please review! :)


	37. Chapter 37: Risk and Race

**A couple more follows and favorites. Thank you.**

**2 more reviews again! So awesome. As my new normal, I'll reply to the reviews at the bottom of the story.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>"Can you expand your system to the ninjas working under the Kazekage?" Kakashi asked running beside Tomohisa as they pushed further west. Most of the ninjas were informed to stay behind to guard their posts and continue their patrols. Only a small group had been assembled to push these creatures back and join up with the Kazekage's advancement.<p>

The elder man glanced to the Northwest. Sand covered the ground just a head of them, spiking up at the sounds of the monsters' roars. He paused making count of the allied bodies heading towards them. Their group of 35 was moving to meet his group of 32.

"Yeah - but it won't last long." He informed the man after the long thought.

"How long?" The Hokage asked. Her mind putting together the plan. The Hyuga clan and those who could 'see' the monsters would work with the Kazekage, Naruto, Kakashi, and others to finish the last of the monsters off.

"Half a day at most." He answered honestly. It had already been over 24 hours since the fighting started. Over a day since anyone in this group had rested...

"That will be enough." The Hokage spoke certain. "NARUTO! IROHA!" She called out calling on the past hero and Hyuga clan member.

"Yes!" Iroha was already close by

"Granny!" Naruto appeared.

"Iroha, come with me. Naruto, we want to drive these monsters into the Kazekage's sand. The creatures attacking him already know what he's sand can do - so we'll want to take them out as soon as possible before they communicate among each other." She informed the small group.

"The rest of us will defend against the spikes. We want these creatures stopped here and now!" She stated for all to hear.

"Got it!"

"Alright!"

"Let's go!"

Cheers rejuvenated those who were exhausted. Finally, this battle would be done.

The cheering sounds and oncoming ninja sparked the other group's attention.

"It's them, just ahead."

"Think they drove all their monsters this way?"

"They had to have." spoke a star ninja

"We will have." a Konoha nin announced, disliking the lack of trust towards the Hokage lead group.

"Come on, now's no time to rest." Karui informed the much thinner Choji who was panting.

"Not resting - just need a snack." He informed her reaching into his bag for some chips.

"Here" She threw him a thick fruit energy bar she had. It was a special provision they made in the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Thanks." He opened it quickly and took a bite. The bar was dense and tasted like dried fruit - full of sugar and nutrition. He could tell it was homemade with honey, nuts, and grain added in too.

"See anyone you recognize?" She asked, noticing he had inhaled the bar, licking the packaging to finish off the last bit of crumb.

"Naruto of course, Kakashi..." Choji answered getting a 'no shit' look back. Karui knew Naruto too, she _had_ beaten him up as payment for what had happened to Killer B by his traitorous ex-teammate.

"Tajiki and Tango are present in their group from Cloud - Tajiki was in the 3rd division under your Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." Karui informed Choji, racing out to meet their shinobi allies.

"Do you know what the plan is?" Choji turned to Karui. Without Ino for orders or Shikamaru for plans, he felt his confidence faltering.

"No, but we'll find out." She declared noticing that the Hokage was now where the Kazekage was position.

Gaara noticed the Hyuga clan member nearby, but giving the Hokage and him space to discuss - quickly.

"You're sand able to track them?" Tsunade went straight to the fight at hand.

"Not as well as I would like." He answered honestly, frustrated.

"The Hyuga clan and others with such abilities can see them - but it's difficult to coordinate attacks. Tomohisa, the ex-Jieti, has a technique that marks those on our side to let us communicate better. I want him to do it to your side as well. We'll then try to keep them on your sands." The Hokage elaborated.

"Marks?" Gaara found himself keying in on that word. Temari had called into question Yumi - a person he cared for, a person he found himself missing... Who was Tomohisa compared to her? How could he be more trustworthy than her?

"Paper seals - let's you know when you are being spoken to or directed. Works well when you have hundreds of Narutos running around with invisible monsters, and not knowing everyone's names..." Tsunade added, sensing the Kazekage's suspicion. She too was suspicious originally. Even now she couldn't say she trusted the Jieti or the ex-jieti man.

"Alright." Gaara found himself stating, still not fully trusting. The leader of the Jieti had resigned and was now in Gaara's group. (A number of times Gaara had been tempted to call him - to question him, about Yumi, about the Jieti, to try to gain some justification for the letter he had written to her.)

"Alright." He repeated again. He was the Kazekage, she the Hokage. They needed to be certain and strong, for those they were responsible for!

"Good - KAKASHI!" The Hokage shouted out across the battle field. The white haired man then informed the huge older ex-body guard.

Instantly hundreds of white paper seals flooded the battle field. Fluttering about a dance like flower petals falling from blossomed sakura trees.

"What?" Kankuro looked about, as he and his puppets were plastered with these falling seals.

"Huh!?" Choji too was covered. Everyone was. All those on the Kazekage's side not knowing why.

26 spiked creatures were briefly seen, catching the attention of all.

"ROOOAAARRRRR-WWWRRRR-RATA-TA-TA-TA!" They screamed, the sound vibrato rolling through the Kazekage's sand, nowhere near their currently visible position.

"ALRIGHT!" Karui charged, ignoring the paper seals that had vanished. She had seen them. She knew the last place they had been standing. She was determined to get at least one of them down.

"Hey, wait up!" Choji was not prepared to take off running. He had chips to eat and there were those paper things!

"Lightening Cutter." Kakashi called as if on the same wave-length, knowing it was time to attack.

They rushed the last places they had seen the things. Hoping that they had not moved.

"Do you have anyone who can see them or feel them?" The Hokage asked again, more pointed this time.

"I can feel them at times and the Hidden Moon nin Asura Otsuki can see them." Gaara answered, his mind trying to catch up with what his eyes and sand were taking in. It had been over a day since this battle began - a day, and 24 deaths...

"Get Otsuki to you, we'll have our post here and finish them off now." The Hokage also was feeling worn. Sakura had asked for samples of the spikes, meaning the poison wasn't one already known. She had faith in Sakura, but still, deaths had already occurred.

"Got it."

With a gesture from the Hokage, the Hyuga clan members appeared beside the Kazekage with a scroll between them. A glance at it, told the Kazekage this scroll was a map of their area, with numbers.

"The map shows our side, if you tap on a number, they will hear you - if you speak it, they will just know it's them." Iroha explained quickly to the ally and Kage.

"Even if it's a whisper?" Otsuki tested.

"Yes." The response was clear as day.

Gaara gave a nod, now was the time to attack.

Tomohisa jumped in front of them, turning his back to guard. He exhaled loudly, the seal jutsu took a fair amount of strength from him - but he could still guard. Life over death, he'd always still be able to protect. All jeiti would.

"Tomohisa!" Shimizu Atsuhi called, seeing a familiar face. The (slightly) younger man jumped right next to Tomohisa in a guard pose as well.

"Jinkun! I mean, ex-jinkun... former Jinkun..." Tomohisa grinned, happy to see their (ex) leader.

"Come now, call me Atsuhi or Shimizu we have been friends long enough." The man's voice was thick with humor and positive energy. Standing as a body guard always made his blood feel alive. The thought of not knowing if he would live or die protecting.

"You two don't need to guard us, use your skill set to assist the others." Gaara's tone was angry. The ex-Jieti seemed bent on protecting rather than attacking and it was starting to grate the Kazekage's nerves - especially when the man dared to set up guard in front of him!

The ninja within earshot all shuffled awkwardly or quickly jumped to follow the Kazekage's order. None of them wanted to test the Kazekage's patience. It was well known that the Kazekage had once been known as a monster and demon. A child who killed easily and without remorse. One of the greatest weapons of Suna! Who would want to wish such danger upon themselves!?

"With the map and ninjas, you'll be preoccupied. Plus that paper in the wrong hands could cause us great casualty." Atsuhi Shimizu informed the young man of the obvious.

"I am more than capable of defending us; we need to focus our efforts on taking this enemy down." Gaara informed the (infuriating) man.

"Ninjas." Tomohisa hinted his own frustration to his Jinkun (former Jinkun). It was bothersome how all the ninjas seemed to proclaim they were fine on their own, despite obvious reasons otherwise.

"Understood. We'll help the other ninjas." Atsuhi defaulted, able to tell that the Kazekage was growing tired of the Jieti habits.

"He's the most likely target." Tomohisa complained under his breath.

"I know. I'm still surprised Yumi didn't join us - she knows taking down leaders is the best way to win." Atsuhi whispered. The Kazekage was important to her without a doubt. She had put him down as her contact and home. Something she had left blank every re-certification since Kurokawa.

"Heh, I knew she wouldn't quit the Jieti. This happened too soon..." Tomohisa commented solemnly, an anger hiding underneath his tone. She was addicted to tempting death. He did not want to live long enough to hear of her actually, finally, not surviving one of her stupid stunts.

_Kami, don't let her die till after I'm dead! At least to keep Kurokawa from murdering me in the afterlife! _

"Anyway, I'll guard the North west, you the north east. We'll keep the monsters in front of us and the Kazekage behind." Atsuhi declared, drawing Tomohisa's attention back. Just because they weren't able to guard close range, didn't mean they couldn't still protect...

"Got it." The elder man answered, dashing off to his 'post'.

...

...

"Go Gaara!" Naruto shouted seeing the Kazekage's sand rise up to attack.

"Kazekage! You gotta call him Kazekage, Naruto!" Kankuro corrected.

"142, move left, now! 3 paces!" The whisper came to Kankuro's ears. He knew instantly his puppet was 142. With a few flicks of his fingers, his puppet moved, just in time to avoid the very close, very violent dispersal of spikes right by where it was.

"Found ya!" Kankuro announced, moving that same puppet in for attack.

"RAAWWWRRR-RAT-TA-TA" The sand shook at the sound.

Kankuro's puppet missed. The Kazekage's sand only grabbed one. Naruto's clones piled on each other with nothing below them.

"They are moving back - north, 4 meters." A number of ninja felt the tap, knowing that was for them.

"Time to end this!" Karui called, charging again.

"Then we'll eat after!" Choji added, following behind - really wishing they could go any other direction besides towards the incoming spikes!

"Time to show them what a true Hokage looks like!" Naruto roared.

"You're the Hokage now!?" A star nin questioned.

"No, he's not." Kakashi muttered. The blonde still had a lot of growing up to do - still!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"We ' like pesti-cide to these big ol' bugs.  
>Boom-me-bop-du-dah<br>We'll smash them down and flick them off.  
>Boom-be-boop-dee-dah<br>These spikes won't fly, we knock them down  
>Bah-he-lah-bee-dah!<br>Killer B has come to town! Bah-dee-bah-dee-bah!"

"Killer-B-san! PLEASE!" Tenten exclaimed. How could this be their assignment!?

"They are moving again." Shino announced to everyone. The Hidden Rock Village had not evacuated their village of its ninjas. The Raikage had sent Killer B and others from its squads over to assist.

"Tenten, there's four heading behind!" Hinata informed her new comrade.

"Alright!" Tenten took off with the Hyuga clan member who could see these things. Shino kept insisting these things were insect like.

"Gentle fist!" Hinata announced, jumping to defend the village that was just a few kilometers away.

"TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" Tenten shouted using Hintata's assault to gauge where the enemy most likely was.

"Protect the village and citizens. Start moving the ninja groups out!" Leader Shibuki announced to everyone. They needed to keep these things back to safely move those who could not defend themselves!

"Lightning Release: Lariat Clash!" Killer B released his newest move, one he learned from going head to head with his elder brother, the Raikage.

"I figured it out." Shino stated. "I know what these things were derived from. Their nature, the noise, the spikes... the venom..." He looked to his left then right - no one. No one was listening, again! Who else but the Konoha insect experts would figure this out? And yet, no one was paying attention.

"Everyone just ignores me. All the time." He muttered, annoyed.

Crickets sounded.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"We have word from the Northeast groups, Cloud and Waterfall. The creatures' origins are the Cicada and the Lonomia Obliqua caterpillar... A rumored thing from travels to southern countries..." Fujimoto Kimiko's tone crackled as she informed Ino of the good news. Again the older sand nin medic was working with the young leaf nin.

"Never heard of it before. But how?" Ino cocked her head trying to think how a cicada, those noisy insects and a harmless caterpillar could be this monster.

"That caterpillar is rumored to be a killer - poisonous or venomous to whoever touches it. Never seen them myself. And cicadas are good at hiding and use noise for calls and protection." Fujimoto answered.

With the samples of the spikes and now this information, they could finally counter. The deaths from the bleeding could be stopped. already, for a first battle, the death count was too high, the fight to win taking too long. Fujimoto knew, she had been present not only in the Ninja Alliance but in the wars before. She knew. And with an enemy like this, she wondered if she'd survive this one too...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi had her eyes closed. Their fight was just at the edge of her vision, barely in and out of sight. At least, she told herself what she had been looking at was them. Now, she was trying to feel his chakra. She knew it, the sand scattered in his office, the dusting all over his house, the quantity in his guard, the layer covering every inch of his skin... She knew him, she knew his chakra.

Could she feel it? Could she find it?

Not with eyes. Not with ears. Yumi searched for him. At the tail end of her limits, just outside of her range, she reached for him. Eyes closed, she tried to quiet her breathing, slow her heart, focus everything towards finding him, feeling him. He was there, she knew it. She knew him. Where was he?

"Report check in - it's time for a report check in."

Yumi's focus broke. She found herself breathless, having held it for far too long.

_Report check in? Who? WHAT?_ The voice was the unit leader, Hayato - who was protecting the Hidden Village in the Valleys.

Her heart paused as her mind rushed to the only possible reason - they were under attack.

"Agreed. East boarder, go first." Yumi kept her voice calm as she took off running. One hour, it would take her one hour to go from the north west side to the village.

"All good here, but doesn't mean there's not movement. Southeast?" The man knew as well, and continued the cycle of reports so Yumi would not have to speak.

"Good but we are still on guard." The reports continued.

Remembering, Yumi took out her map. COMPROMISED. It was compromised, so what could she write that was ok for an enemy to read? All known swear words? Threats? An explanation? She could do none of that. Her stress levels soared as her nerves went to high alert.

What could she write to warn the others!?

"I am good here as well, constantly rechecking the village's core - just in case." Hayato finished the cycle he had started.

With that thought, she decided. In her poor handwriting, she wrote. "All good here, no attacks yet." Smiley face.

A smiley face, circled, now was near the location of the village.

"Good - remember, the enemy can attack at anytime, so trust nothing." Yumi concluded, trying not to show any sign of effort. Faster, she needed to run faster.

Faster!

Yumi's body artfully dashed through the trees, leaves fluttering and branches shaking as she whipped by. She stole from them, a little from everyone one - she stole bits of their energy fueling her speed. It wasn't equal to exertion but it was something.

"ROOOAAAARRRRRR! RATATA-TA-TA-TA" The creatures sounded descending down upon Mist, Rock, Valley, and the other villages that were housing ninjas secretly.

Unknown to Yumi, on the map, more smiley faces were being drawn. The Jieti were now drawn into the ninja war. Under a ninja caused deception, they were moving to risk their lives. And, body guards were always the first bodies to fall...

Yumi ran.

Hayato's crew would jump in front of any enemy if they needed to. Yumi had full faith, full trust, no harm would come to anyone in the village, to any part of the village - but, would her Jieti group survive unscathed? Who would be the one to take a fatal injury? She knew none of them would hesitate.

Faster. Yumi's feet flew, her arms kept her balance as she darted, attempting to take the straightest path she could without having to run through a tree directly.

Who would be the first to fall? Hayato? Shu? Kota?

No! She wouldn't let it be true. Stubbornly, naively, she refused such a thought. She'd before them!

_A body guard is just a body to die for others._ That was what he said. What Kurokawa had said. What he told her. How he had died.

Would this be the time she died?

_Maybe_. Yumi showed her trademark characteristically true smile.

A long time ago, she had already decided - she was ok with dying. To be able to give up her life for another, to risk everything for them, was her sense of value, her strength.

Honestly, who else was insane enough to take the jobs she took? Who would jump into a country with a plague, defend knowing there's a chance of death, to be a poison tester, to use their own body as a shield?

Only a person who already had a grave stone for themselves...

She had forgotten that. Her gravestone.  
>In Suna, with him - she had forgotten. She stumbled upon a foundation she never thought possible, a life she didn't think was applicable to her... But now, that was no longer true. Now she was a Jieti-erito, a body guard, a body to die first! To protect, at all cost! This was what she was worth, her value, all she had left!<p>

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun *Insert Dramatic music* :)<strong>

**Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel short to you all! It does to me for some reason. Maybe because it's a semi-cliffhanger.**

**Mynameisnotgretel: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy to hear you have enjoyed the story thus far and I hope this chapter is also up to par! I am very thankful for every review I get. And I've broken into the 30s for reviews! So double on the thank yous!

**Orokashii: **If you have any recommendations for adding to the action packed scenes or making the flow better I'm all ears. I'm glad you like them though. I really want Yumi and Gaara together so there can be a bit more fluff again. :D Very hard to get that to work without it seeming forced. Why'd I make such an independent character!?

**To all my other readers. Please review! It greatly helps with my motivation and inspiration! And, again - ****Thank you again for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38: A Sudden Turn

**More followers have joined us! Yay! And a couple more favorites. Thank you very much!**

**I am very proud of myself with this chapter for many reasons. Most because the very last line (you'll have to read to see what it is!)**

**Read, Enjoy, and Please remember to review!**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gaara exhaled. They had won. The creatures were defeated, with no sign of more coming.

His eyes found the Hokage's. They had done it. Now, they both needed to go back to their positions, to check on the statuses and prepare for the next part of this war...

A nod was all he gave her to communicate the plan. But she knew.

It was time for the two groups to separate - back to their bases.

They got all of five feet.

"SHIT!" Tomohisa cursed as a seal bleed into the ground before them. "GET EVERYONE UP!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"ROOOAAAARRRR-RAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR-RRRRAAATTAA-RAATA-RATA-TA-TA-TA-TA!" Sounded out.

Hayato wasted no time moving his group. Whispers, hand signals, and just knowing from experience were the key means of communication. If an enemy was among one of them, he wanted to give them no more advantage. And, he wanted them rooted out!

Quickly, he and a few others went through the village, notifying everyone to go inside, that it would be safe and no harm would come to them. He informed them that there would soon be a barrier up, and to not worry. This had not been communicated among the group, but it was body guarding 101.

Leaving the village, Hayato saw Yumi's message and smiley face on the map. A perfect way to make them think they were not countering - but of course the roars made it obvious the enemy was here.

The two long distance and faster moving men were on the south and north sides. Both had range enough to cover the other side of the village from their position, and speed/teleporting ability to get them to any other location if need be.

The rest covered the village. With his warning, he hoped other Jieti units would be drawing in closer in case the fighting moved their direction. They would also need to be on the watch for more attacks or suspicious activities.

"RAAAWWWWRRRRRRR-RRRAAATTTAAA-RATA-TA-TA-TA"

The calls were everywhere, putting all the Jieti members on edge.

"They're coming from the east, 10 kilometers." One man shouted for all to hear, Shu.

"Remember - They are long range and poisonous!" Hayato reminded everyone of the news the fake rock-Jinshi clone had informed Yumi of a day ago.

As if on cue, thousands of spikes shot up and out.

The Jieti reacted with poor teamwork but exceptional skill - focused on a common goal. Two people made walls around the Village without an order. The two who were long range, set on opposite sides, started shooting down the spikes with weapons and jutsus. A fourth rushed the source - all moving in and out of sync, signs of a team that had never worked together before.

"Attack. Quickly!" A voice not from them sounded from the edge of the village they were protecting.

Masked shinobi jumped out of the village, drawing all the Jieti's attention instantly.

_Weren't there only supposed to be villagers left!?_

"Shit!" Hayato cursed. This was why the monsters were attacking! The idiots endangered their own!

"You Idiots!" He yelled, unfiltered. "Weren't you supposed to be at military posts!?" His anger echoing the thoughts of the others.

They didn't answer his outcry, but instead moved to attack the invisible monsters.

"Damn it!" Kota cursed moving without hesitation. His body got there just in time, his strength and speed stretched its limit risking everything. The ANBU about to take a spike to the chest was saved, barely.

Sweat dripped down Kota's face and back. He huffed, gearing up for an intense battle and more close calls. That was too close. A few millimeters more and he would have taken that shot directly, to protect the lying ninjas.

"Hayato! Are We Protecting Them Too?!" Kota snapped to their unit leader, with the ANBU man at his feet.

"Shit" Hayato cursed to himself. Protecting ninjas, fighters, samurai, any warriors was painful. They generally, always, were in fights, in the way of attacks, and refusing to be guarded! It added even more risk to the already dangerous job.

However - they had declared they were separate from the ninjas. They were only protecting retired ninjas, villagers, trade routes, civilians. That was the deal, the job... And yet, the ninjas took that selfless agreement and abused it!

"HEY, NINJAS! DRAW THIS FIGHT OUT, AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE!" Hayato screamed the order at them. Enraged. A village was endanger because of them. He was risking his life, because of them.

A nod was all he got back. Nothing more.

"Cover the Village." Hayato informed those who were questioning. "Hold the barriers. Take down any of these things that come near!"

**"ROOAARRRR-WWWWWRRRRRR-RATA-RATA-TA-TA-TA" **

The vibrato of the call shook the valley, drawing anticipation. Would the monsters go after the ANBU or the villagers?

"If the ninjas get in trouble, are we just going to standby?" The question reappeared.

"It's not our job." The answer was as clear as day and loud enough for all to hear.

"They can take care of themselves." A second agreed. It wasn't up to them. It wasn't their responsibility.

The Jieti's responsibility, their job was to protect the village - and that was exactly what they were going to do!

"ROAR-RAAAWWWRRRRRR-RATATATATATA!"

"I think the monsters are following the ANBU out, but shit four of them are already hit!" Shu who could see the creatures, informed the others.

The Jieti all gave sympathetic looks among each other. The shinobi group were doing what was right for their village (finally). They were taking the fight away from those who couldn't defend themselves, but who knew if they would survive... to already have four people hit was a bad sign...

The Jieti recognized the ANBU's position. They too had been in fights, risked their lives, and always wondering if it would be their last job. Willing to give their life for the cause, if need be...

.

..

...

..

.

"HAYATO!" Yumi called, her body seemingly falling out of the sky. She landed gracefully in a crouched position, one hand on the grass, an exhale leaving her lips.

She had taken a 2 hour run and made it 45 minutes... Her heart was pounding in her chest, her leg muscles burning.

"Status update." She appeared a foot from him. Eyes serious, hair wild, and a smirk - ready.

"The monsters are following the ANBU out of the village area. They are the reason we were attacked. None of us are injured and village is safe. We have a strong perimeter set up."

"The ninjas' status and how many monsters?" She inquired, two separate thoughts.

He stared at her, trying to read her thoughts. The ninjas were not their concern. ANBU were usually formidable and all shinobi villages were regarded with caution. The ANBU should be able to take care of the monsters, one way or another. He knew the ninjas would at least die trying... They all empathized with that.

Yumi did not break her gaze. She was serious. She wanted an update on them as well.

"15-20 creatures. At least five shinobi injured, they are a strong group though - moving North West." Shu had kept him informed, monitoring the ongoing fight.

Tsk - she clicked her tongue. If she had come the other way, she would have ran right by them!

"Alright. Guard the village, keep the other unit leaders informed. Great job notifying." Her thoughts were already to the northwest.

With that, she vanished. A speed all her own. A speed that showed just how large of a difference there was between those of the top then, of the number one, and them...

"Got it." He stated far too late.

"Holy shit." Shu swore. He hadn't seen her coming, hadn't heard her steps.

"Yeah - no kidding..." Another spoke under his breath. If Yumi was ever their enemy - they were all dead.

Hayato's mind replayed everything. The speed of the best body guard, the ability, the thought process... But still, the ninjas weren't part of their job. She had to be moving to escort them out or just to watch, to guarantee the creatures stayed away from the villages...

* * *

><p>Yumi dashed ahead.<p>

Her mind whipped through thought after thought. _15-20 monsters. ANBU agents - how many? Were there still ninjas in the village? Would a second attack occur? How many injured (at least 5)? Life-threatening injuries? Need to get there. Faster!_

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR-WWWRRRR-RRRAAATTTAA-RRAATTA-TA-TA-TA!"

Leaves fell at the burst of sound. Call after call shaking the trees.

"Watch out!"

"Wind Release!"

"Damn!"

"Got one!"

Yumi could hear their voices ahead. There were 39 people. Two Jieti units nearby, both weary of the battle, ready - but not jumping in.

"NOT ATTACKING YOU!" Yumi called putting her arms up above her head launching herself into the fight.

"What-the-" A masked man heard the female voice before catching sight of the incoming body.

"NOT ATTACKING YOU!" Yumi repeated. She had learned a long time ago to not just jump in to a fight.

"Holy shit!" Another masked man swore as the female body, hands above her head, landed and went into a series of blocks, sending the incoming spikes scattering harmlessly away.

"Identify yourself!" A shinobi called, aggravated. He hadn't seen her coming and they already were under attack.

The short female moved again. Her hands flashed through an ingrained sequence of signs.

"HEY!" A man moved to attack her, assuming the worst. She was moving towards one of their injured. A person no longer able to defend himself! Such spinelessness, using a female voice, claiming to not be attacking, and then attack the weakest!

She dodged his attack with ease. Instantaneously she was already at her goal. Grabbing the man's arm and touching the bleeding man's chest.

He verbally grimaced under his mask. Coughing, blood trickled out beneath it.

"SHIT!" A second, third, and forth moved to attack this new enemy. Their own being killed before their eyes.

Yumi grunted as she felt her flesh sever and her blood burn. She knew he was poisoned, but the amount of blood loss... was lethal. She held back a cough, tasting her own blood in her mouth.

The four were there, kunai drawn, striking.

_Move_.

"NOT ATTACKING YOU!" Yumi managed to leap back just in time, ducking and dodging with an inhuman agility. "JEEZE! FRICK!" She swore. Seven of them were injured, two more just in bad of shape as the one she had just healed.

"She's not!" The restored ANBU spoke, standing up for her defense. "She healed me!"

Yumi smirked, glad to hear the man not coughing blood. Determined, she subsequently landed by the next injured. Her fingers had already whisked through the signs.

"ROOOAAAARRRR-RRRWWWWRRRRR-RATATATA-TA!" The creatures rattled.

Thousands of spikes blanked the trees while Yumi was trying to transfer the second one's injuries to herself. She couldn't stop midway through! Yumi cursed herself for her lack of foresight! Things like this were UNACCEPTABLE! SHE KNEW BETTER.

"SHIT!" She cursed aloud. The moments the transfer was taking had put the other ANBU at risk.

"Got ya back!" The cured ANBU informed her, bounding to his savior's rescue with renewed energy.

"SHIT!" She cursed now finally done. UNACCEPTABLE! PATHETIC!

"Hey - Who are you? Which village?" The masked man who had yelled viciously for her to identify herself restated their question, as Yumi moved on to the third.

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR-RATA-TA-TA-TA! RRROOOAAARRRR-WWWRRRR-RRAATTAA-RATA-TA-TA!"

Her eyes flashed to him. She already had made one mistake with timing, she didn't want to waste anymore seconds and cause another. Ignoring the man, she quickly transferred another's poison and injuries to herself.

Her face flushed. Blood rushed through her veins. Light-headed. Fever... One more to go.

"Yumi." She finally answered him as spikes rained down on them again - this time she had her timing right.

Despite the pain, the blood, the rush - she moved blocking spike after spike. A staff at this point would be ideal. Yumi scoured the area, hoping at least one of the ANBU was carrying one or if there was an adequate sized branch or enemy spike. As if it was fate, there was a branch the right length and thickness without too many smaller limbs on it.

She'd get it after the fourth person, then move the ANBU out...

Holding back another blood laced cough, Yumi's hand flew through the memorized signs. Again, she transferred this unknown thing to her. Their life was worth more than hers. Her job was them living - hired for it, or not.

"RRRRROOOOAAARRRR-RRAAWWWRRRRRR-RATA-TA-TA-TA!"

"We need to find these things and take them down!" ANBU fox-mask spoke.

"I hear them moving to the south! Not the roars, but their movements!" ANBU dog-mask answered.

A group of twelve went off to the south right as spikes scattered down upon them again.

Yumi shook her head determined. Her body moved before her own thoughts.  
><em>Break the branch - Length of a staff.<br>Cut off the limbs - Make it smooth.  
>Jump in front of the spikes - Block!<em>

With the staff her blocking range expanded, her speed to block increased, her proficiency accelerated. She spun it, blocking spike after spike. It was an extension of herself. With it, she'd defend... But, where were these attackers. She couldn't see them. The roars were not where these monsters were!

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? USING YOUR EYES AGAIN? YOUR EARS? THEY LIE! BE SMARTER If you are to be a Jieti, you better start thinking before jumping!"_ His voice was back inside of her head. His toxic words, demonic tone, devil-eyes. Kurokawa was telling her to stop being an idiot.

"Close your eyes. Stop listening. Search. Be Smarter." Yumi whispered to herself. Where were they?

"There at the west! Go!" Another ANBU called.

"_You lose. They die. You die. They die. You miss. They die. You are a failure. Give up. If you can't find them, they are going to die!"_ He drilled it into her. Nothing was more important than other's lives. If she wanted to be a Jieti (something he didn't want for her), she needed to not fail, ever.

"Be smarter. Find them. Be smarter." Yumi tried to silence her own heart, to quiet her own breath.

Opening her eyes, she had it. She knew.

A leap followed through with the staff, a kick, and a swing hit two of these creatures. She pulled the chakra from them with ease, leaving nothing but two small insects. Her body moved with natural instinct. One down, two down, three down, four down, five... The insects started retreating to the Northeast.

"That girl found them!" An ANBU announced, following behind her. Much to her annoyance, the ANBU were set on defeating this enemy.

How could she protect them if they were jump straight into the attacks!?

Fever burned through her face as she moved faster and faster. She needed to defend before those she was protecting were injured. Sweat dripped down her back. Her breath was heavy.

"There's more ninjas ahead. I'll escort you to them. The Jieti have the village covered. As long as you are here, you're creating more risk!" Yumi announced during the fighting.

If they had any other plans they were smart enough NOT speak up.

"Let's move!" The leader called, as the group now all moved meet up with the other ninjas, escorted by the young extremely impressive woman.

The young woman turned on a dime and appeared directly in front of him. Her eyes were fierce, her energy dominated, her hair was wild, and her mouth was set in a smirk.

"Are there any more of you in the village? Call them out if they are - I'll escort them and you. We should **not **endanger those we are trying to defend." Her tone held age and authority that her body did not possess.

It was if that last sentence, the unsaid ultimatum, was a quote from someone extremely powerful ...

"We'll all move out." He spoke after swallowing. Their original orders had been to stay.

"Alright - Good." Her eyes broke him down in seconds -as if she was staring into his soul.

"Yeah..." He muttered under his breath. "LET'S MOVE OUT!" He shouted to all. "Inform the others!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tomohisa's hands went into a flurry of signs. The (ex) Jinkun did as well.

"I got these, you get the kages!" The (ex) Jinkun ordered.

"Working on it!"

Matsuri saw a black seal coming up wrapping around the Kazekage, causing his sand to crumble.

It was a trap! This all was a trap!

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her body collided with his as she attempted to break him free. They both went flying, the black seal wrapping around her now.

The Jinkun started marking all the ninjas. Others who knew seals reacted with whatever they could.

"Hokage!" Kakashi dashed to their leader.

"GAARA!" Naruto called, Kankuro followed suit.

The Hokage, Kazekage, Kakashi, and Matsuri were all near each other, the seal growing.

"SHIT!" Tomohisa swore realizing the danger. His seal hit Matsuri and Kakashi -missing the Kage's he was aiming to protect.

He needed time before he could do another protection seal!

His body was nearly to them.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"There's an attacking going on!" An ANBU agent shouted to the others.

_No Shit_. Yumi gritted her teeth. How did they not know that?

Yumi looked ahead. Soon, she'd see the ninja fight again. What status was it in? The map had given no hint... If Gaara was in danger ahead, would she be able to stop? The moment she ran out there, would be like resigning from the Jieti. They would strip her of her title until the next certifications...

"There's an attack on the Kages! Some seal!" A man announced.

_Gaara!_ Yumi didn't hesitate. She needed to run - Faster.

_Gaara! _ She wanted to help. She wanted to get to him. _Gaara! Gaara!_

...

The seal wrapped around those near - the Kazekage, Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, Matsuri, Kankuro and Tomohisa.

It circled their bodies, nullified their chakra.

"Don't get caught in the seals!" The Hokage shouted to the others.

"Shit!" Tomohisa cursed. In that instant, they all felt themselves pulled.

The seven vanished.

Before Yumi's eyes, too late - the seven of them vanished.

"GAARA! TOMOHISA!" Without thought she reacted, dashing towards the disintegrating seal.

Her right hand came down on the seal, kneeled - vulnerable, she risked herself without a thought otherwise. She pulled it's chakra back. Forcing the seal to stay.

Her teeth gritted.

"Someone find something for this seal!" Yumi called, pissed. Gaara!

"Yumi!" The (ex) Jinkun appeared beside her.

"I can keep the seal here, we need to figure out how to get them back." Yumi repeated herself. Fever ablaze. A spike from the monsters behind her soared her direction.

"I'll get the ninjas who can work on it." He spoke, blocking the spike from hitting her.

Yumi could feel the map in her pocket deteriorate. She was stripped of her title. She would be regarded as an enemy by any Jieti. Her identity, gone. Her only aspiration, given up. Everything - _Kurokawa_...

"Sorry." She put her head down and apologized to the man who had died long ago. Failure. She was a Jieti failure! "I want Gaara." She informed him, as if trying to explain why.

She couldn't move. If she moved, the seal would vanish. If she wasn't careful, she'd absorb the seal, and it would vanish... If it vanished, Gaara would be gone without trace.

_Gaara._

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

It was hot. The wind blew the sand across the sand. No ninjas, no monsters, nothing.

They were in the desert with Suna just ahead.

Tomohisa, Kankuro, the Kazekage, Naruto, the Hokage, Kakashi, and Matsuri.

Gaara surveyed the land. A motion of his fingers informed him what he already knew...

"Hey - what the heck!?" Naruto looked about. _WHERE THE HECK WERE THEY!?_

"This doesn't feel like a Genjutsu but... it feels off. Like we aren't supposed to be here." Kakashi declared, nerves on edge.

"I don't have use of my sand." Gaara stated, letting the others know what he just proved.

"You, Naruto, Kankuro, and the Hokage may not. I wasn't able to finish the protection seal on you guys. I have limited use as well..." Tomohisa admitted as he surveyed the land.

**"Just what the hell are we doing here, **_**Tomohisa**_**?"  
><strong> A dark murderous voice spoke behind them. Everyone jumped into defensive positions - _way too late. _

The man's eyes were homicidal. He was massive, taller and larger than Tomohisa - towering over them with an indescribable presence. On his back was a cloth wrapped bag, and underneath that a colossal axe. A plain (giant) cloak covered most of his other features.

"K-Ku-Kuro-kawa...! Taiki!" It took Tomohisa a moment. He could never forget that terrifying look, but the man had been dead for over 12 years!

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert dramatic music here)<strong>

**^_^ So very proud of myself. Now... what do you think the next chapter will hold!? **

**Please review. I welcome all comments and suggestions. Thank you for reading! :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Childhood Mixed

**It's been awhile. Sorry-sorry.**

**We got more followers and favorites! Thank you! I do hope you enjoy my stories.**

**I actually have this mini-arc figured out and finished (up to chapter 44) but I need to clean it up and make sure this is exactly where I want to go. You are going to get another big surprise in this chapter! This whole arc is going to be more of a twist than I normally do, but I think it's perfect (and hilarious). **

**Now, I haven't gotten any new reviews on the last 2 chapters (or any other chapters.) T_T BUT. If I get 8 more reviews, I'm up to my number of chapters again! AND if I get 9 more reviews, I'll hurry and clean up this next chapter. :D Deal? Maybe? Sorta? **

**OK... I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>"Just what are we doing here, <strong>_**Tomohisa**_**?"  
><strong> A dark murderous voice spoke behind them. Everyone jumped into defensive positions - _way too late. _

The man's eyes were homicidal. He was massive, taller and larger than Tomohisa - towering over them with an indescribable presence. On his back was a cloth wrapped bag, and underneath that a colossal axe. A plain (giant) cloak covered most of his other features.

"K-Ku-Kuro-kawa...! Taiki!" It took Tomohisa a moment. He could never forget that terrifying look, but the man had been dead for over 12 years!

Gaara recognized the name. That was who Yumi called the man who had raised her. Kurokawa Taiki... And he was nothing like Gaara thought he would be - the man who raised the determined, positive, jovial, kind Yumi... this man before them was a ogre.

"Aye." The man sneered, hatred in his eyes. "Now what are we doing in Suna's desert? With ninjas! Have you been hired to help take out Suna's demon child?" His voice was venomous, glaring intensely at the headbands of Naruto, Kankuro, Kakashi, and then landing on to Matsuri.

"W-w-wh-wha-what d-d-do-do... What do... Wh-wh-what..." Matsuri found herself stuck in a stutter under the man's horrifying gaze.

"What demon child?" Gaara's cold tone cut through.

The devil eyed man looked over the extremely short red head.

"The Jinchuriki. A child - their newest _weapon_." His toxicity dared them to see what happened if they commented anymore.

"Let's go back a bit. Question for you Kurokawa." Tomohisa interrupted, knowing they would misunderstand Kurokawa's naturally vulgar, terrifying, nature. "Why are you here?"

Murderous intent descended down upon them all. Kankuro's hand slowly moved towards a hidden kunai.

"Dude, you need to lighten up!" Naruto sounded. "We aren't your enemy - right?" Naruto looked back towards Tomohisa. It was obvious the Jieti-erito knew this man!

"You are a ninja, aren't you?" The question was laced with threats. "Konoha working with Suna nin and Kazekage look alike would only be to steal_ a demon kid."_

"Woahhh! Since when have I ever broke the law - even on a job!" Tomohisa countered wanting to get Taiki to realize the insanity of his own words!

"Kazekage look a-like!? This is THE KAZEKAGE!" Matsuri shouted finding her voice.

The deadly gaze landed on her again. Then Kurokawa broke out into smile. A vicious, cruel, smile. Showing all of his teeth. A wolf's deadly grin.

"He might look like a relation, but he's too short. Hair too red. And Kazekage Rasa most certainly does not have _love_ tattooed on his forehead." Taiki sneered having no intention of stealing a kid for the use of others!

"What?" Shock instantly appeared on Kankuro's face. That was... That meant...! His eyes wandered over to his younger brother, _the_ _demon child_.

"Huh?" Naruto looked between the sand sibling brothers and this man.

"Are you implying we are in Suna during the Fourth Kazekage's rule?" Tsunade astounded.

"He's been in rule for a while now... " Taiki looked to Tomohisa suddenly suspicious.

"Uh... well... you see..." Tomohisa found himself at a loss.

"You said this wasn't a genjutsu?" Kankuro looked to the older leaf ninja.

"Yeah. It's not. " Kakashi repeated, checking again.

"An Uchiha." Taiki's voice laced with venom.

"So, Taiki - what are you doing here?" Tomohisa smiled wanting to change the mood. The man had always taken impossible (sometimes humorous) jobs.

"Are you telling me you didn't transport us here?" Distrust burned in the man's tone.

Taiki's arm slowly moved its way up, fingers going towards what was on his back... This was too dangerous. A risk he would not take. _Kill... Slaughter... Then they will be gone..._

"Whoa, whoa, wait - Listen. Just listen. And remember that axe on your back while we tell you - ok? Cause this is a dozy of a story..." Tomohisa put his hands up, a universal signal for not attacking, not an enemy.

"And Everyone... This is Kurokawa Taiki - the longest standing number one Jieti-erito and more known as the most terrifying body guard of all time. He's a good guy now - just naturally, completely terrifying." Tomohisa tried to smile, fully knowing the dangerous situation they were all in. Hopefully the devil-man wouldn't kill them believing they were an enemy...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"So you are telling me there's a war with an unknown enemy that has caused you to go back to the past? To this time?" For once, the man's voice didn't sound that threatening. But they were all starting to believe that there wasn't a voice he could talk in that didn't sound threatening. His speech, no matter what was said, how harmless a question - was intimidating.

"Yeah! This coward won't even show his clown face!" Naruto's fist flew up in the air. Taiki showed no response, holding an unreadable expression with a goaded glare.

"What's your plan?" He spoke calmly. Again, without venom, but they could not call the sound pleasant, friendly, or even neutral.

"You believe us?" Gaara asked back. He was not certain even he would believe such a tale.

Taiki's eyes found the "Kazekage's". A cold unreadable gaze peered past the boys soul - as if the gorilla man was looking into hell itself.

"I believe in many unimaginable things. And you do have an uncanny similarity to the current Kazekage." He decided to answer.

"You said we transported you here?" Tsunade looked the monstrous man over, wondering just how he had gotten caught up in the seal.

"Tomohisa moved us_. And if he_ _didn't_..." vengefulness and a threat was left unsaid.

"Us?... You and I... where were we before here?" Tomohisa stated, trying to tie this to his own timeline.

"No..." Taiki's character immediately became a wall.

"All of us?" Naruto pointed to himself and everyone else. Taiki's look was as if he was an idiot, he didn't know these people before so of course that wasn't an option! (He would need to make sure Yumi didn't grow up to be that stupid...)

Silence briefly passed, the ninjas knowing nothing of this man while Tomohisa tried to think of something, anything, absolutely anything other than...! The man was said to have been a mass murderer, a Death God possessed slaughterer that made even Demon's fear!

"Yu-Yumi?" Tomohisa finally croaked out coming up with no other possibility. Terror held his heart.

Gaara's head snapped towards the demonic man. Yumi!? Yumi was here!?

"Yumi's here!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Another ally!

A thick indestructible darkness rose up in front of them as the atmosphere around the terrifying man grew worse and worse - More and more horrifying. The bright desert sun blotted out by their impending doom... The man's fingers grasped the handle of the axe on his back. His eyes were that of demons and devils. The sight of hell.

" Shit. Holy Shit. Oh Kami! Wait a moment! Taiki!" Tomohisa gestured to the others to not talk.

If Taiki believed the ninjas were after her... they were all dead. So very dead.

"Wait until you attack?" The man snickered with a look that had no place among the living. He would not allow Yumi to be targeted because of him or because of her. He was responsible for her - till death do they part, he'd be responsible! One way or another, he'd be responsible...

"These are allies. I'm a your friend! I promise you. You know this. We would never hurt Yumi. I WOULD NEVER HURT YUMI! She's like a niece to me in our time! Taiki, may your axe strike me down now if I'm lying. Seriously! We're friends of Yumi! You gotta believe that." Tomohisa informed the man frantically, praying no one would bring up her and Gaara's relationship or the fact she was a Jieti in their time! Holy shit they were so close to death he could feel the death gods already tugging at his soul!

"Kawa?" A little girl's voice broke through the tension. She had awoken to the sound of her name...

A tiny hand reached out of the cloth wrapping on his back and tugged (hard) on the demonic man's hair.

"I hungry." The girl moved the cloth out of her way, squinting in the bright light.

"It's hot." She complained. The sun beat down on her black short pig tails.

"And bright." Pouted, eyes squinted into slivers. Taiki moved his hand off the axe. She was awake, he couldn't kill them in front of her... plus it didn't sound like this Tomohisa was lying...

"I want food." Her face squished up even more. Declaring she was hungry again.

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide and her voice perked up with renewed interest. There were people!

Yumi's head cocked to the side as her eyes locked on Tomohisa. She knew the person, but the name escaped her head.

Excitedly she began tugging on Kawa's hair again, and again, and again, and again -harder and harder.

"WILL YOU!" Taiki exclaimed in a pissed off loud voice - finding his normal mood as the tiny girl continued pulling his hair out of his skull.

The dark cloud around them elevated as the girl grinned loudly. All tension vanished. The death threat that had hung in the air was gone. However, none of them were sure what to say given the conversation that had just occurred.

"It's Tomo! Tomo! Tomo here!"

"Will You Stop! And his name Tomo**hisa**!" The large man grabbed the girl's tiny arm - a twig in his massive palm. "When will you learn to talk properly!?" Taiki demanded, angry. Matsuri flinched at the interaction, but Yumi seemed unafraid.

"Hi Tomohisa! How are you?" The girl with a huge smile ignoring the angry monster who was carrying her on his back.

Tomohisa smiled. They were saved! Kurokawa never fought in front of Yumi - terrified she would want to learn to fight even more.

"Kawa, put me down." She patted the demonic man's head, completely ignorant of the earlier tension.

"Not now." He growled out. Now was far too dangerous. He didn't even know how they got here.

The girl's expression deadpanned, and instantly she puffed out her cheeks. Kurokawa was never fun when it came to new people... EVER!

" Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. " She rocked her tiny weight back and forth as if she was trying to throw herself off.

She knew this drove him nuts and would mean he'd give in.

" Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa." She kept going determined.

Naruto snickered, trying to hold back his laughter. This kid was hilarious!

" Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa." Yumi grinned enjoying the attention. There was no way he'd survive this attack!

Tsunade cracked a smile. The man's killing aurora was vanishing more and more by the second.

" Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa. Kawa." Yumi began to even throw her own arms backwards, waving them back and forth. Soon he'd give in! Soon! So very soon!

"ALRIGHT!" Taiki's murderous tone boomed out, pissed. DAMN the brat was persistent. He could kill them later, if they weren't actually allies. Every body was at least 55% water...

"YAY!" Yumi raised her hands as he let her down.

"Hot! It's hot!" She did a dance, not liking the sand under her shoes.

"I'm not picking you back up." Taiki informed her annoyed. Again, he had lost to the child. He! Kurokawa, had lost to her childish antics - again! And she knew it!

"I didn't ask you to!" The girl stuck her tongue out to the man they all regarded as dangerous.

With short and determined steps, Yumi marched away from Kurokawa to stand in front of the first person - Naruto.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a grin.

"Hi."

"What's you name?"

"Naruto. And yours?" Naruto's grin was as huge as the little girl's. The little Yumi was cute.

"Kurokawa Yumi!"

Naruto started to react but was elbowed discreetly by Kakashi. They did not want the man who had just threatened them to do it again especially given their situation.

Kurokawa's glare increased. His large reach grasped the girl and pulled her back.

He whispered something in her hear causing her to childishly glare.

"_Minawa_." She re-informed the new person, annoyed - pulling away from the overbearing over protective stupid-head. Gaara noticed the change. He had once asked Yumi why she wasn't Kurokawa...

"And you!?" She dashed over to Matsuri now.

"Matsuri." Matsuri informed her.

"Yumi! And you?" She slide one person over, more interested in learning more people's names.

"Kakashi." The man answered, crouching down to her level, smiling with his eyes. This girl had defeated the demon-like man before him. To befriend her would be a great advantage.

"You're hair's really pretty!" Yumi's eyes sparked at the white color. "Kawa, can I-

"No." He cut her off, knowing she was going to ask for white hair.

"I DIDN'T ASK MY QUESTION!" She yelled at him annoyed. He was NEVER any fun!

Yumi glared before looking back at her new friend. "Do you have a snack? I'm hungry."

"I'm going to assume the reason we are here is because somehow we got caught up in your jutsu... So Tomohisa, what's the plan? I am going to help you return to your own time, to get you out of _mine_..." Taiki growled coming to terms with the situation he was in.

"We do need to figure out a way back." Tsunade agreed, ignoring that Matsuri and Naruto were both succumbing to the little girl's requests. At least Kakashi was befriending her for the sake of their survival.

"There may be something in Suna we could use - but we would need to be careful." Gaara did not want to enter Suna, but they needed to be logical.

"Right now, we're enemies and my close appearance to Konoha's White Fang and your familiarity to the fourth Kazekage, would not work in our favor." Kakashi added. He too did not want to enter the current enemy shinobi village.

"Come on guys - it can't be that bad!" Naruto exclaimed, believing the best.

Those knowing of Suna and Konoha pasts exchanged looks. It could be, easily, that bad.

"It's hot Kawa. I thirsty." Yumi tugged on the large man's cloak. A bar in her hand given to her by Matsuri.

"I am thirsty or I'm. Take your pick, but not just I! You know better." Taiki corrected her, causing her to deadpan again.

"Behhhhhh." She declared back in defiance. "Thirsty. Hot."

"We don't have much for water on us either. We should find an oasis..." Kankuro spoke, wanting to help the little Yumi.

" There's an oasis 10 minutes from here. We can discuss there. Just to be clear, I'm helping you for Yumi." Taiki glared at Tomohisa. He didn't really like the thought of helping, but Yumi seemed to be happy.

"You know that we know Yumi in the future!?" Naruto piped up, causing a death glare from the man.

Taiki held his glare. Hadn't the blonde given that away earlier when he said '_Yumi's here!?'_!

"Heh - Just remember Taiki, she's 24 in our time. And little Yumi seems to like us." Tomohisa felt compelled to add, gaining an even more intense glare.

"Heh." Tomohisa tried to smile. He had forgotten how terrifying Kurokawa Taiki was... well, had spent years trying to forget...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"10 minutes! 10 minutes at what speed!" Matsuri panted rushing for the water, it took the over an hour to arrive.

"Holy shit!" Kankuro wheezed trying not to collapse upon arrival.

"Man if I had my strength!" Naruto huffed, winded.

Kakashi eyed the man called Kurokawa Taiki. The large cloaked man was not breathing heavily, his expression showed no exertion. The man had acted like it was a lazy jog, even with carrying the girl.

"Water." Yumi smiled, Kawa always knew were water was.

No longer being carried, she went to the water and filled a pouch she had. Looking behind her, she saw Naruto panting in a seated position.

"Here. For you." She smiled at him, holding out the child's drinking pouch.

"Thanks! You know, you're a really cute kid!" He complimented her, taking the offered water pouch.

"Suna patrols will most likely come this way." Gaara informed them.

" It would be better if we entered the village. They will find us less suspicious that way." Taiki spoke studying the young man carefully.

"However Kakashi's right, we look too much like an enemy - the head bands don't help either" Tsunade stared at the now slightly-more-helpful man.

"We may be able to change your appearance. Claim your Jieti protecting a trader or something who has a little girl?" Tomohisa tried, promptly receiving a glare from Taiki at the hint of involving Yumi.

"But what use would Suna be in getting us back?" Kankuro made them all admit the truth.

"That seal was the last thing I saw." Naruto spoke up.

"Me too." Matsuri was able to pry her eyes from the playing Yumi.

"Yumi - if you drown...  
>What type of things is this enemy of you capable of?" Taiki shot a warning to the persistent water-philic child before turning back to the others.<p>

"Acid rain, creating invisible venomous creatures from insects, animalistic men, seals that hold even Kages frozen, recreations of our worst enemies..." Tsunade answered him honestly. They had nothing to lose.

"Acid rain?" Taiki's eyes wandered to the pool of water where Yumi played. Giggling to herself as Matsuri splashed at her, causing her to laugh even more. Her laughter seemed to draw everyone in briefly.

Gaara was watching her play as well. Her childhood had been good...

"Does that mean anything to you?" He broke the silence first, bringing his thoughts back to their current state.

"There's things that ninjas have forbidden and locked away. Deadly, dark, destructive things that make death normal and living rare. I know the acid rain is one of those - every Shinobi village had it hidden in their history..." Taiki spoke as if he knew an unspeakable petrifying truth.

"There's a place..." Gaara's mind flashed to a locked door under the Kazekage offices.

"I've stolen from there before!" Naruto chirped up. Receiving a glare from Tsunade.

"Hey - I was tricked!" He exclaimed in his defense.

"No, there's another set - ones not even the Kage reads." Tsunade knew the location but had never entered.

"Same in Suna. Elders passed it down that it was place to bury secrets too tempting, too deadly." Gaara's mind went to the location he had never entered, but only walked by.

"So are we going to request access?" Matsuri asked.

"No. We'll have to sneak in. And it will be dangerous." Tsunade answered.

"Is our plan to enter Suna and sneak into their forbidden jutsu, probably heavily guarded, archives?" Kankuro announced, hoping the insanity of it out loud would bring everyone back to their senses.

"Yes." Tsunade stated again.

"Looks like it." Kakashi agreed.

"Yes." Gaara solemnly answered.

"Shit - and here I had never commit a crime." Tomohisa sighed.

A dripping wet 5 year old went to the monstrous man and sat beside him. With a wave of his hand, the water left her and returned to the pool leaving her completely dry - hair sticking out every which way.

"You're a water user." Kakashi stated the obvious.

"Aye. And you are not an Uchiha yet with Uchiha eyes."

"If we are going to work together, we're going to need to trust each other." Tsunade looked at the little girl. If that child had not awoken when she had - there may have been a deadly fight...

"Then - prove to me you aren't Yumi's enemy, in the future." Taiki glared. All eyes went to Gaara and Tomohisa

"Huh." Yumi perked up hearing her name.

"Not you." He patted her head.

With a flicker of his fingers, small female figures appeared in the pool and started dancing, flipping in the air, and spinning with wide gestures - gaining the girl's complete and utter attention. (Along with Matsuri and Naruto...)

"Now - why did they look to you as well?" Taiki eyes bore into the young red head. Tomohisa looked back and forth between the two repeatedly. If the Kazekage mentioned his relationship with her, they were all dead! Deader than dead!

"Yumi saved Suna. It nearly cost her, her own life - but she saved my village. While recovering, she stayed in Suna and as the Kazekage I did my best to honor her for what she had done. Thus we ended up conversing during her stay, getting to know each other better. She even saved us a second time working with the Jieti. The others only know her in passing as the Jieti protect our routes and unprotected villages." Gaara tactfully answered - leaving out his intimate relationship - fully understanding the dire situation.

"So she's a Jieti..."

"Yes." Tsunade answered with confidence. Believing it would cause this man to trust them more.

"Kind of!" Tomohisa corrected. Taiki had never wanted her to be Jieti! "More of a person for hire, really. Generally doing babysitting jobs, gardening, cooking, cleaning - one time she ran a man's shop while he was out sick for a month. Watched a family's kids as they traveled to trade in another country..." He added, leaving out all of the dangerous asterisks to those jobs.

"I see. You answered my question well enough" Taiki calmed. The girl was always chattering on about how she was going to be a Jieti... He would need to make Jieti expectations even more impossible to her in the future.

"But didn't you want to know something specific?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Are you the same now as you were when five?" He asked back - did this blonde ever think!?

"Not really..." Naruto started to search his memories. 5 years old...

"It was a trick question Naruto." Kakashi was just glad the knuckle head didn't mention anything about the Kazekage and Yumi's relationship!

"Now - how do we sneak in to see these secret forbidden techniques?" Tsunade looked about the group. They had one 25 year old red head, 1 26 year old knuckle head blonde, 28 year old painted cat-man, 1 white haired White-Fang look-alike, 1 ageless blonde beauty (herself), two older Jieti members, and one chatter prone little girl...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ok, So. Myself and Kakashi are together. Gaara and Matsuri - Taiki's a body guard who's Matsuri's uncle. And that's why he and Tomohisa are escorting us... And Naruto and Kankuro do most of the trading..." Tsunade finished as they walked.

They had dyed Kakashi 's hair, found an abandoned cart and luckily the Kazekage knew where loot was often hidden. The group was slowly approaching Suna.

"And Yumi's our daughter." Matsuri added playing with the 5 year old girl who was riding on Gaara's shoulders.

"No. Kurokawa!" Yumi's face wrinkled up in a frown and looked to Kurokawa for help. She didn't want to be left by him!

"You finally have someone to play with you and you are going to ruin it?" Kurokawa asked back, growling. He could keep track of her at all times no matter what - of that he was certain.

"I ok." Yumi's eyes went to saucers. He was playing house with her! Kurokawa was her uncle, the red haired man father, and the brown haired woman was mother. House! Real live house! With a mother and father!

"I am ok." He corrected, pissed. If she was going to chatter, she needed to hurry up and speak right!

"My sibling died and that's how Yumi came to live with us. She prefers her uncle and we let her stay with him when we're traveling for work." Gaara informed them. They needed a storyline the five year old could work with. If it was too far from the truth, the girl's mistake would put them all at risk.

"Ok." Matsuri smiled lovingly at the little girl. This was a dream she always had as a student - Her, Gaara, and a little girl.

"Ready?" Tomohisa asked as they got closer to the gate.

"Dude, let's just get there already..." Kankuro and Naruto were the ones pulling the cart.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Stop. State your name and business." The Suna gate guards both stepped forward, eyes suspicious of the large group. The economic crisis in Suna made traders rare, and a larger group of trader's even rarer.

"Minawa Ara" Gaara spoke first, handing forward the fake documentation. "This is my wife Matsuri, and-

"Yumi! I am Yumi! Minawa Yumi!" Yumi leaned forward grinning ear to ear. He had the same name as her! Someone had the same name! She loved this game! The same name!

"Tsunade and Kakashi. This is Kanku and Naruto." Tsunade walked forward with the fake documentation Gaara had made. If they didn't make it through this gate, there was no hope for their plan.

" I'm Tomohisa - a Jieti-erito - their escort."

"Taiki, Jieti-erito." The largest man in the group spoke with a disturbing tone.

"He's my uncle! He's not Minawa..." Yumi's bright pitch took away from the group's suspicious set up. "I stay with him sometimes." She recited, enjoying the game.

"Ah." The ninja regained himself. The little girl was obviously unafraid of the monstrous man.

"Do you have an uncle?" She began her chatter, grinning. She was meeting soo many people!

"No-" One ninja began

"I do." The other interrupted, wanting to interact with the colorful child.

"Is he big too!? When I grow up I'm going to be just as big!" The kid had huge smile, showing all her teeth.

"No, he's not as big." The man tried not to laugh. The child as big as that man!? That type of woman would be a giant!

"You may go through. We will be notifying our Kazekage of your presence, Jieti-erito." The other spoke wanting to get this group on their way. It was obvious they were no threat - with such a carefree child.

"Thank you." Tsunade took the papers back for the whole group and motioned for Kakashi and Naruto to begin pulling the cart.

"Welcome to Suna." Gaara stated to himself. He wondered if he'd see himself...

"I Hot." Yumi covered her head with the hood of Gaara's cloak.

"It's I am Hot." Taiki growled again - seriously, she had just said it right to the ninjas outside. Was she doing it on purpose!?

"I am Hot. Where is the water?" Yumi asked no longer wanting to be in this 'village' thing anymore.

"Let's find a place to stay and get out of the sun." Kakashi spoke, it was getting near the hottest time of the day.

"I know a place." Matsuri chirped up. This was her village too after all!

Within moments, the group stood in front of a rundown plot and an abandoned building.

"What!? Where is it?" Kankuro asked, annoyed. He knew this place too.

"Not built" Kakashi answered. Another sign that they were in the past.

"I know a place, it's been there for decades." Gaara knew it, because he grew up by it...

"Alright! Pool here we come!" Naruto cheered.

"No - there's no pools at this time." Tsunade snapped.

"Hooottttt." Yumi complained, flopping over on Gaara's head. "Tooo Hooootttttt."

"I agree." Tsunade smiled at the girl who was miserable. The desert heat for anyone unfamiliar to it, was too much - especially for a child. The lively girl only slightly smiled back.

"You would like a pool, wouldn't you? You like water." Naruto grinned, trying to get the little Yumi hooked on the idea.

"Naruto!" Tsunade smacked his head, hard. This was not a vacation!

Yumi giggled. They were funny.

* * *

><p>They entered the room - Matsuri, Gaara, and the little Yumi. Kurokawa had refused to stay with them.<p>

"Now Kankuro - you're not going to tell Hinata, right?" Naruto could be heard saying.

"And ruin my own reputation!" Kankuro snapped back.

"These rooms don't have much for walls." Matsuri could feel herself blush. They had a two bed room, and Yumi was to have one bed all to herself. (Per the terrifying man) Which left only one bed for her and the Kazekage.

"Here - Yumi... Sit here." He put the heat exhausted child down in front of a fan and turned it on. Kurokawa seemed un-phased with Yumi staying in the room with him and Matsuri. It made Gaara wonder just what kind of abilities he had to feel that secure, for her to feel so safe no matter what. It was obvious the man didn't fully trust them...

"Thank you." Yumi muttered remembering 'manners'.

"Oh - she's burned!" Matsuri finally noticed. Yumi's face was beat red and the sunburn was showing.

"She's not from here." Gaara's mind searched. Where did Yumi say she was from? A mountainous region...

"I'll go get her some ointment. We're meeting up with the others after she goes to bed right?" Matsuri verified grabbing her bag.

"Yes." Gaara answered automatically - mind elsewhere.

Yumi was a year younger than him, when he turned 25, she had still been 24... That meant in this time, if she was 5... he was 6... The age in which he killed Yashamaru...

* * *

><p><strong>So... Like? Got an idea of what I'm about to do? :) Hopefully you are as excited as I am because technically it's already written! Whahahaha.<strong>

**Seriously, throw me a review every now and again? Please? And what do you think about 5-year old yumi? Is that ok, not ok? 5 year olds are hard, there's so many ranges of abilities! Or is Kurokawa how you thought!? Good, bad? Missing something?**

**Thanks again for reading! :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Strange Kids

**I changed the cover image! It is NOT a 5 year old Yumi. That's more like 8 or 9 year old up on her mountain, in her little home... Happy, learning - desiring to be like Kawa, a Jieti. **

**In other news, We have 3 more followers/favorites! Thank you very much. AND I got reviews! Maybe not all the way up to 40, but we are at 35 now! Every review made me so happy, seriously. (See below for individual responses. :) Happy dance.)**

**Ok, and now the most important note... I'm not good at self insert stories, every plot I have ever started died prior to finishing the first chapter. But, this is arc is somewhat a oc-insert and a massive twist. I understand there are those who do not like self-inserts, please read this all the way through - chapter 44. Please.**

**And, I am trying to stay true to the characters and original plot (more or less) as much as possible.**

**Thank you. AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! (And favorites/follows too.) :)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Gaara was awake, but even with the demon no longer in him -his sleeping habits were less than ideal. They were in Suna during the time of his father's reign. Back to the time he killed Yashamaru, that pivotal point in history.

_Why? _He wondered. Why Suna. Why this time. Why him? Why not a pivotal point in someone else's history?

A ruffle of blankets caught his attention. A ruffle of clothing. Small footsteps made their way across the hotel room floor. A cabinet opened, followed by a drawer. A child like omf, as another drawer was open.

He sat up, his eyes already adjusted to the dark hours ago. The five year old dressed Yumi was scrimmaging around, looking for something.

"Yumi." He said her name, moving to get out of bed.

Yumi did a 180 towards the man's voice. Her hands clasped together in front of her as she looked towards him. He was the one they were playing house with, who had the same name - _Minawa._ But that was yesterday.

He wasn't Kawa.

"Yumi," Gaara tried to soften his voice, feeling bad for scaring the small child. He hadn't meant to do that. "What are you looking for?"

He walked to her and crouched down to her level, hoping she wasn't afraid of him. He was not good with children, especially small children. And while she had seemed outgoing and fearless yesterday, this morning she was acting timid in front of him.

_Is it because that man is not here?_ Gaara asked himself. He had noticed how her eyes always found that monstrous man, and how she always looked to him before doing anything - even when she was going against what was said.

Yumi stared at tall man with red hair. They were playing house. He had the same name - Minawa... The name Kawa made her use.

"Breakfast and water." Yumi answered shyly, hands still tightly clasped. Very uncertain of this person in the dark. He had her name, though...

"It's downstairs. Let's go get you some, okay?" Gaara stood up and held out his hand to the small child. He did not want the tiny Yumi to be afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of that devil-eyed man, Kurokawa who they all were cautious of.

"Oh-kay." Yumi slowly let go of her own hands and held his fingers. Her hand was too small to hold any more.

Quietly, the two moved towards the door. It was nearing morning, so Gaara saw no harm in leaving Matsuri. If he remembered right, she could sleep till noon anyway.

Yumi stopped suddenly. And instantly jerked her hand away from his. Gaara's head turned - Did he scare her again?

"Shoes." Yumi remembered. Kawa always yelled when she went outside without shoes. Saying he wouldn't help her or a snake was going to bite her feet.

Yumi's head turned both directions, looking. She turned around - eyes trying to see in the dark. She walked forward a bit - then turned again and went a few feet, looking...

Gaara's eyes scanned the room quickly. The shoes were on the other side of him.

"Here." Gaara picked up the shoes she couldn't seem to find. He stayed crouched down, again to be at her short, tiny level.

Yumi scampered over. Both her hands reached out to her shoes, but she did not pull them away from him. Instead she looked up at the man that was squatting in front of her.

"Would you help me?" She asked in a small timid voice. Again showing uncertainty around him.

"Yes." Gaara answered, moving to sit. She was too small for him to be at any other height and be able to help... Yumi sat as well.

He helped her slip on her first shoe and made sure it was secure. As he did her second, Yumi stare at him instead of what he was doing.

"Kawa not help with shoes..." Yumi told him. Noticing differences between this person and her Kawa.

"Hm." Gaara briefly looked at her face to see if she was making a sad expression because the man raising her was an ogre compared to a father - but she wasn't at all. If anything she seemed more confused that he had helped her, than upset that Kurokawa did not. Still she smiled at him, despite being different from her Kawa.

The smile stabbed him directly in the heart, and maybe even his soul. He could see why Kurokawa gave into her. It would be hard not to.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

She nodded enthusiastically. Gripping his hand without hesitation this time.

He opened the door quietly and went through, little girl following eagerly. Yumi turned left as soon as they went through.

"Wrong way." Gaara gave her a gentle tug. She seemed to like to lead whenever she wasn't being carried...

"Oh! Okay." Yumi quickly went the other way, walking quickly to stay with (ahead) of the man.

She hustled like a dog with short legs, her untied hair bounced as she shuffled along. Gaara noted that she looked out every window they passed. She even nearly stopped, to look - causing him to accidentally pull her along. He wanted to ask her why, but didn't know how. She was 5, a child - not the Yumi he knew.

"Stairs." Yumi announced looking down. Her free hand went to the rail, fingers barely able to touch the underside of it.

"Want me to carry you?" Gaara asked the little girl who's paced slowed.

"No!" She rebelled, before looking up at him. " I good."

Right after saying it, she suddenly looked behind her, forward, behind her again and finally to him. Her head cocked as if he was supposed to say something.

"I am... I'm..." Yumi looked forward and corrected herself. She slowly went down the stairs. With each step, she slowly gained confidence and speed.

Gaara continued to hold her hand; his eyes watching her more than the stairs before him. She had corrected herself after looking about. This whole time she was probably looking for Kurokawa.

_Was she doing it on purpose?._ Gaara thought.

The child Yumi was not as graceful as he would have thought, but she was head strong, even trying to jump off the last TEN stairs. Gaara didn't let go of her and swung her back by her arm towards him safely. If she broke a bone from stairs under his watch, that man would again become their enemy.

Seven stairs from the top, Yumi tried again. Five, again. Three, again. Two, he still didn't dare let her. On the last stair, finally - he let her jump. Both feet landed, her hands went the ground, and she fell over, rolling to her back with a laughing grin. Her green eyes sparkled, looking up at the Minawa man.

"That was fun!" Yumi got back up to her feet seeing he was ready to go again. "Where the breakfast and water? I thirsty."

Again she looked about, including up the stairs and running about the room - all looking for that man.

"Where is... I am..." She corrected both mistakes again, half pouting. No Kawa... again.

_She is doing it on purpose... She misses him._ He realized.

"Come. We will get you water, and food." Gaara held his hand out to her again. Quickly she took it, and again went to lead the way - in the wrong direction.

...

...

...

"Morning, Minawa Ara" Kakashi greeted the young Kazekage with his new fake name. The white man's hair was still dyed. The five year old Yumi trotted up to the new man and grinned at hearing his voice say her family name.

"Hi!" She greeted, before looking back towards Ara. Her smile just beamed towards him. He had the same name as her in this house game.

"Morning Yumi." Kakashi smiled under his scarf, hiding his face.

"Morning! Have you seen Kawa. He left. He was near, now he gone. Did you see him?" She asked, very concerned.

"No. But I'm sure he'll be right back." Kakashi consoled the worried girl.

"Ok. He better. I made breakfast!" She pointed the bowl of fruit, nuts and a very poorly made rice ball all in the same bowl... semi toxic looking...

"Hn, I'm sure he's looking forward to it." Kakashi lied. Maybe this was the reason for the man's sour disposition - a 5 year old's cooking.

Kakashi moved to sit with the young Kazekage. He wondered how the young man was doing, but did not ask.

"So you and Matsuri going to _look_ for a place for us to _set_ _up_ today?" Kakashi felt a need to start a conversation.

"Yes. Though I think Yumi is going to latch on to Kurokawa the moment she sees him, which may be for the best." The original plan had been for the three of them to wander.

"Ah yes. It seems like that." Kakashi eyed the man's 'breakfast'.

"You saw Kawa?" Yumi heard her name and Kawa's.

"No. Not yet." Kakashi smiled, the young Kazekage was very in tuned to the girl. Maybe even comparing his girlfriend's childhood to his own...

"Oh. Will you fix my hair!? I need two." She held up two ties to the man. "Kawa does."

Gaara didn't dare crack a smile at the image of the giant devil-eyed murderous man fixing the small excitable girl's hair. Kakashi grinned so hard under the scarf at the thought, he couldn't speak.

"Sure." Kakashi finally regained composure. Yumi ran to him, giving him the ties and promptly turned around.

"I need two. Up here. Makes me taller!" Yumi's hands went towards the top of her head on each side. "I will be tall like Kawa, and big, and a Jieti too!" She grinned wanting to be so much like the man she looked up to (literally), who was caring for her, raising her.

"I think you are going to need more hair..." Kakashi remarked, glancing again towards the horribly made breakfast.

"So what do you eat for breakfast at home?" He asked, curious.

"Berries. Nuts. Leftovers... Fish! Lots of fish! Sometimes Kawa makes bread and rice but it's black or mushy, so I like fish and nuts and berries. I make breakfast, not him." Yumi rattled off, hinting that the large man could not cook.

"You?" She asked back, turning her head to see him - ruining what he was doing.

"Rice, rolled omelet, toast, miso... " Kakashi named a few things.

"What's an omelet?" Yumi asked, again turning her head while he was trying to tie up her hair.

"Eggs, dashi, soy sauce, mirin-" He began to list the ingredients.

"Eggs from chickens? We have chickens!" Yumi popped up. "Sometimes the chickens get eaten..."

"That happens." Tsunade had heard the conversation as she came down for breakfast.

"Kawa says I need to stop feeding the wolfs." Yumi told the blonde woman instantly.

"Wolves!" Kurokawa appeared, causing the girl burst from Kakashi's grasp (only one pigtail had been done.)

"Kawa! I made breakfast! You playing house with me today? You said we are playing house!" Yumi grabbed the man.

"Are you playing house." Kurokawa corrected. He swore she was doing it just to bother him. "Say it correctly."

"Are you playing house with me today!?" Yumi repeated, taking four steps for his every one.

"No." The man picked up her 'breakfast' and stared at it. Who adds water to fruit, nuts, and whatever the white mush things were!? His eyes landed on the red haired man, glaring. That man, Ara, had let her make this disaster, and now he would have to eat it! _I should have killed him..._ Taiki's deadly glare intensified.

"I think we should find a river today." Yumi informed Kurokawa, unable to see the look he was giving the red-haired man.

The man looked down at the tiny girl. Everyone had heard him say no, except her. She never could hear the word no.

"No. I have work."

"And we can go swimming." Yumi continued on.

"Yumi..." He warned, already annoyed over 'breakfast'.

"I will be really good." Yumi looked up at him. "And you left me alone with scary people..." Her hands clasped together. "All by myself... alone... but I was good. And you left me... for hours... and sometimes days... and now we here - a cool place... and you leave me with people... might kidnap me... or hurt me... Yumi all alone... No Kawa..." She went on and on, pouting as she looked up at him with really large begging eyes.

His massive hand went to her head, pushing it down till she was looking at the ground. Seriously, what did he do to cause her to act like this!? How does one raise a quiet, obedient, properly speaking child that could completely and utterly take care of themselves!?

One day... she would be trained.

Tsunade tried to hold back a smile, this kid was a ham! She was completely attached to the monstrous man and everything she did was to gain attention from him! And it was hilarious! He was completely defeated by her vicious lovable attacks too!

"Only today. Tomorrow you'll be staying with Ara and Matsuri..." Kurokawa gave in. He could track the ninjas with her, but he would need to scout without her tomorrow.

"She's a handful." Tsunade commented, catching Kurokawa's eye. The man glared. She was a future Kage, her and the red haired man. Enemies of the little Yumi.

"Yeah." He answered, stiffly. They could never know. They were already using children as demon vessels, surely the wouldn't hesitate to experiment or surgically examine a body that took chakra, at any age...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I can't believe we aren't supposed to touch her while she's sleeping." Matsuri complained as he and her were looking for a place to sell their goods (surveying the Kazekage office and the state of the village).

"She has night terrors." Gaara recited what Kurokawa had made very threateningly clear. He knew the truth though - the little girl would steal chakra in her sleep.

"She slept soundly last night, no issues." Matsuri countered. The girl wasn't with them now, having demanded to go with Kurokawa instead.

"She was extremely sun burnt." Gaara reminded her. He was slowly recalling why he ended their relationship the last time.

"Whatever. Oh - Look, children playing! Maybe we can bring Yumi here." Matsuri skipped ahead, where a bunch of children were playing ball. To Gaara's horror there was one small child sitting with a teddy bear on a swing to the side - watching.

"Matsuri!" He half whispered, not wanting her to go that way, but it was too late.

The ball was being kicked about, all but that one kid playing. The ball was kicked hard to a teammate but it ricocheted off a rock and soared upwards. It landed on the rocky ledge above the kids.

"What are we going to do?" One of the kid's voices drifted across the breeze.

"We don't know any rock climbing techniques or anything..."

Matsuri paused hearing their problem. She could get that! With a bit of climbing, she knew she could!

Before she made it over there, the ball moved up and off the cliff on its own. As it descended down, Matsuri and Gaara could both see the sand holding it. He knew this event! He knew that child!

The ball landed in the tiny red head's hands.

"You're..." A kid spoke just briefly. The other children started backing up, afraid.

The smaller child slowly, hesitantly, tryingly, held out the ball to the bigger kids.

"It's Gaara..."

"Gaara of the Sand..."

"Gaara"

"R-RUN!" A kid shouted terrified! They ALL Ran!

"Wait... don't leave me alone!" The small kid with the ball put a single hand out towards them.

**And the sand erupted out of the ground. **Grabbing their legs, dragging the other kids back across the abrasive sand.

"Help!" "Help me!" The kids cried as the sand squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Hey!" Matsuri ran towards the smallest child, seeing other children being injured.

"Matsuri!" He called - too late. He knew this! He knew it He remembered!

"Ah!" The sand shot out at her as well, wrapping around her body. Crushingly.

Gaara ran towards Matsuri. He needed to stop it. To stop himself before he killed her!

Five streams of sand went towards another one of the kids- it was going to kill him first.

A man jumped in its path, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Gaara! Please calm down!" Yashamaru called, a large gash on his arm, his head cut up, and other injuries.

The child looked towards the blonde man while the 25 year old Ara (Gaara) went to Matsuri.

"_Yashamaru_..." The small child whispered.

The man stood up a bit straighter with the child having stopped the attack. The small violent child looked down. Both the bear and the ball were now on the ground beside the child's feet.

"Ow-shit." Matsuri cursed, injured. She had wanted to help, and instead she had gotten hurt.

"We'll get you to Tsunade." Ara (Gaara) informed her, glancing briefly at his childhood self. He picked her up bridal style. If he stayed too long Yashamaru would come and see if they were ok...

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Owwww." Matsuri groaned on the bed, blood specks wee on the sheets from where the sand had broken her skin, along with fracturing her bones.

"You're hurt." Yumi stated the obvious. Concerned. She had been with Kurokawa all day and didn't know what had happened...

"Don't worry - we'll heal her." Tsunade told the little girl.

"Now why don't you go play in your room, kay? Let the adult's talk." Tomohisa escorted the small child to Gaara and Matsuri's room. Kurokawa had stated he wanted to do a round on the village, not caring for the injured woman...

"Will she be ok by herself?" Naruto asked. The child seemed tiny.

"She's use to just her uncle and her - and supposedly an old witch a mile away. She can play by herself for hours - trust me." Tomohisa informed them. That girl had always been the most independent low maintenance child he had ever seen - minus her energy, stubbornness, and constant chatter.

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed. This was his doing.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked first while Tsunade began healing Matsuri with what chakra she could use. They all were very limited, and would need to be more careful.

"It was me." Gaara answered honestly. "My childhood self. She got too close and I had lost control."

It was all his fault. Again, he hurt people close to him... again.

"It's not your fault. We can't change the past. Even with being in it." Kankuro understood. He was Gaara's brother.

"We'll maybe we can! Ya know? We know Gaara isn't bad! We can befriend him now!" Naruto jumped up.

"No. This is my past. We don't know what else we might affect." Gaara spoke. This was his burden.

"We also don't know if any changes we make will stay. It could be once we leave, things will return back like we were never here. Or if our presence will ripple through time." Tomohisa added. "Messing with timeline is far beyond me."

"We'll just have to stay out of the Suna ninjas and child Gaara's way." Kakashi acknowledged.

"Now - how are we going to get ourselves back?" Tsunade changed topics to how they were going to break into the secret guarded and sealed files.

...

...

Yumi was booorrreeedddd. She stared out the glass window, looking down onto the street below. Kurokawa had said she could make friends here. And that after this they would find a huge river or lake and go swimming!

Her eyes jumped from person to person. Never before in her life had she seen so many people. It was always just her and Kurokawa - and the old lady up the mountain. Sometimes someone would visit Kurokawa, like Tomohisa, and he'd yell at them. Rarely did he take her to visit anywhere else.

Here, there were as many people as she had ever imagined. Maybe it was even all the people in the world!

"Ah!" Yumi perked up seeing a small person, her height. A child. Another real-life kid! Like her! Her brand new first friend!

Yumi scrambled. She got a chair and started working on opening the window. There were stairs out the side. If she didn't hurry he'd be gone!

With kid like ability, she fell out of the window with an ouf. Got it shut - barely, and climbed down the stairs. She could see him disappearing down the road.

Yumi ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Another kid! A real life kid! Not a water clone! A kid. Like her!

He was walking. Holding something - a bag.

She was almost caught up to him. A kid. Another kid!

**"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?**" The voice was not yelling, but it boomed from the depth.

People ran! If doors were near, they ran in, locking the doors, peeking out through the windows. Fear cleared the roads instantly.

Kawa towered over her.

"You said I could make a friend! You said yes!" Yumi protested reminding him of her earlier chatter and what he had accidentally said yes to after spacing off.

"At this time of night? In an unknown village? Full of ninja?" His voice threatened her, fuming.

"What's wrong? And he's leaving!" Yumi countered before taking off again.

"I swear..." Taiki could feel his temper boiling.

"Minawa." He said that name she hated the most.

"YUMI! And 15 minutes! Just 15 minutes! You said I could make a friend! You said so!" Yumi shot back catching sight of the boy again, in front of a door.

"Fine. 15 minutes." He grumbled. This girl would be the death of him!

Yumi skidded to a stop, panting. Finally she had caught up to him. A kid, just like her!

The boy knocked on the door, catching Yumi's attention. Were there more kids? More kids like her!

Someone answered but she couldn't see who or what it was.

"Sorry about earlier... It must of hurt." The boy spoke, holding the paper bag in front of him. He held it up to the person on the other side. "This is medicine. If you want it-"

"Go home... freak." A voice spoke on the other side of the door. Startling Yumi.

The boy she had followed... his hands were still holding up the bag... shaking.

He stood there, just staring at the door. Yumi didn't know if she should go up to him or not. He was just... standing there.

The boy dropped the bag. It landed on the door step, tipping over. He turned slowly. His eyes showed sadness - hurt - shock.

"Hey!" Yumi called unable to stand still any longer. "Hey. Hey. Hi! Hi! Hi!" She ran out to meet him, so excited.

This was her friend. He was the same height! Another kid!

Gaara stopped. A black haired girl with pigtails bounded out before him saying Hi repeatedly - grinning ear to ear. He wasn't sure what was going on. A trick? A Hope? A trap? A dream?

"Hi!" Yumi stopped before him. Smiling.

"I _am_ Yumi! Hi!" She grinned. She had never talked to another kid before!

"What's your name?" She asked, so ready to know another child's name. Her fingers clasped in front of her, excitedly Did they have names like adults did?

"Gaara." Gaara answered apprehensively. Who was this happy strange girl?

"Hi." Yumi held out both her hands, and took one of his from his side. She shook it. "We're friends now! You're a kid too right? I'm 5! And we are the same height!" Yumi chattered on, letting go of his hand to put one of her own on top of her head to show him - she was shorter by a few inches, not including the height of his spiky red hair.

"Well I'll grow!" Yumi corrected herself realizing again she was smaller. "How old are you?"

"Six." Gaara informed her.

"That's why you taller! I'll be six too - later, Kawa knows my birthday." Yumi exclaimed. "But we are friends, right? Five and Six, same height? So we are friends now?" Yumi asked making as many similarities as she could to make her case.

"Yeah?..." Gaara was confused. He had never had a friend before. Was that how it worked. Age and height? No. He knew many children the same height as him, and there were kids the same age...

"GREAT!" Yumi cheered. "Oh - you dropped your bag. Let me get it." The girl quickly swooped down and picked up his dropped bag.

"Here you go." She handed it back to him.

"I don't... I don't need it." Gaara informed her, suddenly remembering what had just occurred. He was a freak. A monster. A thing without-

"It's medicine?" Yumi chirped again interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, I-I-I..." _Freak..._The boy had called him a freak...

"Can I have it?" Yumi's eyes went wide, wanting.

"Yeah." Gaara answered this time not getting interrupted.

"THANK YOU! Now we really are friends!" Yumi hugged him and let go before he realized what she had just done. "I only have 15 minutes. Kurokawa - my uncle says so... We're all playing house, it's _weird_... But we can play tomorrow too! So what do you want to do first?"

"Uh." Gaara didn't know. "Uh. Uh..." What did friends even do?

"We can do anything. I'm new so I don't know anything here. Home we have trees, and rivers, and snow, and leaves, and rocks, and birds, and rabbits, and foxes, and squirrels..." She grinned, trying to give him ideas.

"There's a swing..." Gaara finally answered. Usually he was there by himself. Maybe it was a bad idea.

"Ok! Let's go." Yumi grabbed his hand to lead the way. She went off to the left...

"Uh - which way is it?" She asked after a few feet, realizing she had no clue where to go.

"This way." He answered, very-very-very-very-very confused...

She was soooo strange...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>** ^_^**

**Now for review replies! (Did you know last chapter contains the most reviews I've gotten in a single chapter. OMG YAY!)**

**Tora18: So glad you like Kurokawa. He's not supposed to be 'good' but no longer 'evil'. It's hard to portray. And sooo glad you love Yumi! **

**3 (Guest): Thank you! Hearing people like my story makes me want to write more. :)**

** MythicalsMarina: Glad you like the concept. Hope this whole arc lives up to expectations!**

**Hyourin-Kusabana: I can't draw. T_T The cover photos are as close as I have found for Yumi. But I am happy you guys all seem to love 5 year old Yumi. She's been jumping around in my head for awhile. **

**Thank you for reading! If you get a chance - please review. 5 more reviews and I hit 40! **


	41. Chapter 41: Uncontrolled Youth

**Trying to do a chapter a week, but I hit a writers block at 46 (Right after this arc). Let's say your boyfriend broke up with you via letter and you lost your job, while he realized he broke up with you, that you do stupid shit, and you two are kinda in war... So... How do you bring these two not-smart people together!? Obviously pride, stubbornness, and a bit of hard-headed-ness is there too... Ideas? Anyone?**

**In other news! Picked up a few more followers and favorites! :) Welcome to the story! **

**And a couple more reviews. I'm 4 away of 41! (Same number as current number of chapters! Please? Help my reviews be greater than my number of chapters? Please? lol)**

**And enough of that. Now for your regularly scheduled story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Taiki felt his blood boiling underneath his cool skin and unloving gaze as he watched the two children by the swing. It was the child they used as a demon vessel that she had pursued, so excitedly… She had only 3 more minutes for her "15 minutes" (as if she could tell time!) and yet it already had felt like this was an eternity. Up to now nothing had happened, the demon inside of the child seemed to be completely contained and little Yumi was not causing any more than her normal trouble... Still, she had snuck out and not a single one of those moronic ninjas seemed to have noticed.<p>

Finally time was up! The two were still taking turns on the swing with Yumi's ongong-never-stopping-mindless chatter continuing relentlessly.

"15 minutes – learn to read time, then I'll give you 15 minutes." He grumbled to himself – a child was nothing like the pet dog he had in his youth, before the axe possessed his soul and made him into the monster he was now.

Water surrounded him and instantly he was transported down from his post. Automatically Yumi's eyes ripped away from her new friend, and her head turned in his directly. Whether she knew it or not, she was always able to key in on him whenever he was within 50ft of her.

"I think it's time for me to go." Yumi informed her new friend. "We are going to play tomorrow right? Tomorrow morning?" She asked him finally able to move her eyes off the direction she thought Kawa was. She looked at the little boy wanting. Never before had she met someone as small as her.

"Uh… yeah." Gaara answered uncertain. Nobody normally wanted to play with him, let alone twice – and in the daylight even.

"Morning. First thing? After waking up?" Yumi triple checked. Kawa's morning was NEVER after waking up. Somehow that was not morning even though he would say 'morning'.

"…yeah…" Gaara nodded his head agreeing. He could do that. He'd bring his uncle too, in case there was something strange. This girl could be a trick...

"Ok! Ok! Yay! See you! Tomorrow!" Yumi jumped up excited and then quickly ran off to Kawa. Kawa was waiting for her, and he HATED waiting.

The little Gaara just stood there, confused, as the black hair girl ran off into the night. She was _weird_.

"YOU… Do Not Run OFF Again!" Taiki growled once the girl's short legs made it over to him. Luckily that boy didn't follow. He did not know what he would do… Using a child as a demon vessel was disgusting.

"Okay." Yumi grinned, putting her hand up barely able to grab the tip of his fingers. Water circled around them, taking them to just outside of the room she was sleeping in – with the idiot couple.

He knocked only once. They weren't in there, they were still planning their route into the Suna offices, the girl in their group had even managed to get herself injured already, _pathetic_.

"Can I sleep with you?" Yumi asked clasping her hands together. She did that whenever she was uncertain, as if she actually cared what he stated - not listening most of the time anyway.

"No." He answered her instantly. If Suna ninjas decided to attack him for being suspicious, he did not want her around. "And you are not coming with me tomorrow." He added.

Briefly he tensed, annoyed and frustrated. Was it smart to leave her with morons who didn't even notice she had escaped? Weak people who ended up hurt without even entering a fight!? Actually, it was smarter than someone that was too attentive to her, and too skilled. The idiots would probably never notice how different she was.

"Oh…" Yumi stared at him. That was ok… she had her new friend. "I have my new friend."

"Be good." He growled. Her playing with a demon vessel was dangerous, but he had watched them attentively and nothing had happened. Plus, Yumi was probably more dangerous to the boy than the boy was to her… Taiki just didn't want to kill or drug people, but he would if he needed to. He'd slaughter to keep her secret.

Yumi just stared at the man who was deep in thought. She didn't really want to go to bed especially if he wasn't going to be with her tomorrow.

"Here. You like this right? Helps you sleep…" He crouched down, unable to actually get down to her tiny level. A water ball formed, drawing her attention instantly. He elongated it and then rolled once side back – making the sound of a wave. Back and forth he let the wave exist.

"Yeah." Yumi locked on the water. That was her favorite thing, Kawa putting her to sleep. "Ok. Goodnight Kawa." She crawled into bed with the cyclic wave near.

The man stood up stiffly. If he ran into those ninjas now, the allies of this future Tomohisa, he'd mentally slaughter them over and over for not noticing Yumi's escape… And that would draw attention to how special she was, so he needed to make sure he wouldn't run into them, wouldn't see them again until he came to terms with their stupidity.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara laid in bed. Matsuri sleeping beside him. They had a plan. And to him, the sooner they left this place (and time) the better. The water ball they had found Yumi with was making noise of rolling waves. They knew it was that man who was controlling it, it was probably the way he convinced her to sleep. Where most parents used lullabies, stories, or actually rocking and carrying a child, this man used chakra made waves. Surprisingly, it was relaxing, and yet – he could not sleep.

Hours had passed on. Still, he didn't sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ara?" Yumi called his fake-play name.<p>

"Mm" He hummed. She woke early. Even earlier than yesterday. Or maybe she realized yesterday that he was up early too...

"Can we go to the park? Please?" She asked, her voice minuscule.

Gaara just looked at her. He hadn't slept but instead spent the night remembering.

Last night was the night that he lost control... Last night, was the night Yashamaru died.

He'd had try to give that kid medicine who called him a freak, and then was run into by a drunk man - who he'd kill... then he'd see his father, that harsh look... finally he was sitting by himself looking over Suna - alone. That was when Yashamaru attacked him. Lied to him. Purposely caused him to lose control. It was the turning point when he really became a monster. Until Naruto at least.

"Please? Please? Please? I'll be good. Kawa said yes..." Yumi begged the silent man.

"Hm?" Matsuri awoke. Her hair a mess, sticking up every which way.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked again, hoping one would say yes. Kawa wasn't near again.

"Ok." Gaara answered. They had left her alone in her room nearly all night, twice now - she had even put herself to bed both times.

"What time is it?" Matsuri asked, struggling to look at the clock.

5:02am.

"Ugh." She flopped back. So early!

"I'll take her." Gaara slowly got out of the bed. Maybe moving would keep his mind off those memories.

"No, I'll go too!" Matsuri broke Gaara from his thoughts. She wasn't going to waste a perfect dream moment! Her, the Kazekage, and their child!

"Ok." Gaara muttered. His father was impressive. To not cause Suna too much disturbance with last night's events. His Gold Dust able to make a shield, to stop the demonic rampage.

"I'll get ready!" Yumi grinned, rushing. She had a friend to meet.

* * *

><p>"Yumi, why don't you go play with the other kids?" Matsuri asked, her dream outing not nearly as amazing as it had been in her imagination. The little girl was just sitting on the swings and had been for two hours now while Gaara was deep in his own thoughts.<p>

"I'm waiting for my friend. Kurokawa said yes - to a friend." She repeated again, determined.

Gaara eyes drifted to the small girl. She made friends so easily, compared to him. She was friendly, where he had been uncontrolled. Being here, meeting the 5-year old her, made him notice their differences. How maybe they didn't match at all, her friendly and kind while he was distant and still _lacking_. This time was full of painful memories. Memories that made him remember what he had been, that made him doubt.

The swing she was on, was the swing he use to swing on. The swing Matsuri saw him on before he hurt her...They needed to get back to their own time! After last night, his childhood self became a killer, seeing death as a way to prove his life.

"He better hurry up." Yumi pouted getting annoyed. He said he would be here!

"Honey, maybe he got held up." Matsuri tried reasoning with the child.

"If you aren't going to play, we're leaving." Gaara informed them. He had enough of this.

"I have to use the potty!" Yumi announced, stalling for time by running to the outhouses.

Silence filled the space. Gaara didn't want to talk. He wanted to go back to their own time.

"Ah!" A child stepped back, seeing something terrifying.

"It's Gaara - Run!" Another announced.

_SHIT_ Gaara mentally cursed. He already had injured Matsuri, and now he was endangering Matsuri again and the young Yumi.

"We should go." Gaara (Ara) gripped Matsuri's hand protectively, keeping her on the opposite side of him.

Matsuri gasped, seeing the child again. The child Gaara.

_Huh?_ Gaara (Ara) paused, Matsuri on the other side. Was his memories off?

Yashamaru was there, holding his (6 year old Gaara's) hand. Yashamaru who he had killed that night... _Yashamaru_.

It didn't matter if his memory was off or not. He needed to get Yumi and get going. He couldn't risk another incident like last time. It was too dangerous. She was too small.

"Here, I'll go ask them." Yashamaru whispered to his nephew. He had been surprised when the kid came home, almost happier - and wanting to go to the park this morning. Rasa's plan needed to wait...

Upon their entrance, everyone but a single couple had cleared out. He let go of Gaara's hand and approached the couple.

"Uh... Excuse me-" Yashamaru addressed them. Not recognizing their faces.

"We were just leaving." Ara cut his uncle off instantly. His eyes were hard. This man was no friend of theirs.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Yashamaru apologized. The child behind him put down his head, hurt.

"Sorry." Yashamaru stated again. The person Gaara was looking for was not here... Maybe never existed...

"GAARA!" Yumi's voice shouted excitedly. She dashed out of the bathroom and tackled the red-head kid. The two kids fell back.

**SAND ERUPTED OUT!**

Yashamaru, Ara, and Matsuri could not move in time. _SHIT!_

It fell down harmlessly.

_? _

The adults were in shock at the terrifying situation that had just occurred.

Yumi laughed. Standing up, she shook the sand off of her.

"You're late!" She told her new friend, grinning. So happy he came.

Little Gaara was in shock. He had lost control. The sand had attacked, and then, there was nothing! He didn't know what to think. What was he supposed to do? She seemed un-phased, but normally people ran and screamed!

"What do you want to do? Swing again? Climb Rocks? Play with that ball?" She asked him putting her hand out to help him up.

"Uh. Hello." Yashamaru spoke first of the adults, wondering who this excitable little girl was.

"**Yumi**." Ara found his voice. His heart had stopped and now he was pissed.

"Yeah?" Yumi turned towards her pretend father. Matsuri was hiding behind him. His eyes were as cold as Kurokawa's normally were...

"You want to meet my friend? This is Gaara, he's six. We are the same height! He promised he'd meet me here, and he came! This is great! This is who we came to play with!" She grinned like an idiot. Talking non-stop always worked with Kawa, maybe it'd work with him too...

The 25 year old Gaara was starting to feel sympathy towards the monstrous man, Kurokawa.

"I'm Yashamaru. It seems like your daughter? met my nephew yesterday." Yashamaru offered his hand to the glaring man beside him.

"Minawa Ara. She was my deceased sister's daughter. We're raising her with her uncle." Ara answered, keeping the story line clean, still pissed. Didn't she know who it was she was playing so nonchalantly with!?

"Matsuri." The brunette still held Gaara's hand, uncertain about the younger version of him in front of her.

"Nice to meet you. It's rare find people not terrified of Gaara. But he's a good kid." Yashamaru commented.

"We're new. Tradesmen." Ara answered, stiff. This was the man who tried to kill him, who lied to him, who tried to purposely set him into a rampage - per his father's order...

"Ah. Makes sense. Well, welcome to Suna." The man smiled kindly. Ara's pale blue eyes moved from Yashamaru over to himself. Yumi was literally running laps around him. Grinning happily. The child version of him was confused, not sure what to do.

What would he had done - if he had a friend back then? Gaara asked himself, watching the two children.

"The ball..." 6 year old Gaara finally answered her question.

"Ok! I kick it to you and you back to me?" Yumi dashed off to get the ball a few feet from them.

Gaara nodded his head. With a poor kick, she sent it slowly rolling his direction. He ran to it. Stopped. And returned it - just as awkwardly.

Yumi saw the incoming ball and ran INTO it full force.

"Oaf!" She fell backwards. Instantly she bounded back up. Shaking it off, she went to kick and sent it the wrong direction. "SORRY!" She shouted - both of them moving towards it.

"She's not as agile as I thought she would be..." Matsuri commented out loud. Would this 5 year old really become the Yumi she knew!? The one rumored to be Gaara's lover.

"Looks like my Gaara isn't either..." Yashamaru felt a bit of pity to the kid. He could terrify thousands, but couldn't kick a ball...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ara's eyes locked on to the older kids who were slowly making their way back to them. Had the "demon child" playing with a tiny girl had caused them to gain courage?

"Looks like the other kids are returning." Yashamaru noticed Minawa's gaze.

"Maybe they will all play together." Matsuri's voice perked up. Maybe this was just what Gaara needed. She squeezed her former boyfriend's hand.

"Maybe." Ara spoke. He didn't believe so. He didn't trust his childhood self that much, and he certainly didn't trust this kids. These would be the ones who would despise him his whole life - who doubted him after he had changed.

"Hey." one whispered to Yumi after she had launched the ball way too far to Gaara - causing him to run after it.

"Hey you." Another whispered trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" Yumi realized they were talking to her, motioning her their way.

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah. Come here. You don't want to play with him." An elder kid informed her.

Yashamaru stood up. This could be bad...

"Huh? Why?" Yumi glanced towards Gaara who had just picked up the ball to bring it back.

"He's a demon."

"Oh." Yumi looked at Gaara. Tomo had called Kawa that once...

6 year old Gaara turned around. His new friend Yumi's back was towards him, talking to those kids... His hands squeezed the ball. Was she going to leave him too? Again?

Yumi took a couple steps towards the new kids. She wanted them to play too!

_Don't leave me... I... I... Don't... I...won't let you!_

**SAND RUSHED THEM!**

"RUN!" The first yelled seeing it.

"AHHHHHHH!" The other kids screamed petrified. They were only trying to save the little girl!

"GAARA!" Yashamaru yelled, trying to call to his nephew! He, Ara, and Matsuri dashed out as sand flew towards the kids.

It gripped Yumi first! They were too late!

And, it fell down _harmlessly_ back into the ground at their feet.

"Huh?" Yumi looked towards Yashamaru who had yelled her friend's name and then to Gaara and the horrified kids, and finally on the two she was playing House with.

Yumi was confused. She didn't understand everyone yelling and running. It didn't seem like a game...

Ara stared at the 5 year old Yumi. He grabbed Matsuri's hand to keep her from approaching either of them.

His mind raced back to that night, the one after dinner with her and Kankuro, after finding out about the pulsing of Chakra she had fallen asleep. They were in his backyard, she was talking more to the cactus than him, unable to keep eye contact while speaking. Clearly nervous...

_"I usually just tell people that I'm a Jieti-erito, to explain it, but that's not really an explanation of anything... Kawa - just never wanted me to be used..." She paused and looked up at him directly. "This is the first time I'm saying I'm not normal." Her words caught his full attention as she looked away again, unable to maintain eye contact._

_"... Kurokawa was the only other one who wasn't affected by me sleeping. Honestly, because of that I didn't know. ...how would I know? When I'm sleeping, I just take a person's chakra entirely. Luckily none of the life-force, but when I'm awake I can control it... except when sleeping." She paused again, concern on her face. Fear in telling him._

_"I don't tell people, usually I just lie or leave it be. Kurokawa always told me, all the time, to not tell - just don't tell. So I don't." _ _Her hands had been clasped when not brushing back her bangs, her nervous tick..._

Ara held Matsuri's hand, not to protect her from his childhood self, but because he did not want her running to Yumi. If Yumi took her chakra, there would be no way to cover it up from the others...

"Good job Gaara." Yashamaru praised, glad that this time no one got hurt. The boy was learning control.

Yumi looked over at her new friend who had dropped the ball. He seemed shocked - like he didn't hear.

"Hey! Gaara!" She shouted to him, loudly. "Good job!" She grinned making sure he had heard.

Without hesitation, she dashed towards him.

She was running full speed towards him - last time she had tackled him! This time he had attacked her. Gaara put his arms up afraid she was angry. Sand went up as a shield.

Yumi launched herself. The sand fell down as she tackled him with a hug. They both fell over into the falling sand. Yumi grinned ear to ear so happy to have a friend, her height.

"I so happy." She hugged him on the ground then stood up. Gaara in shock - again. She hadn't screamed, didn't glare, and had tackled him, again!

"I am. I'm." She corrected herself. Kawa was here somewhere, he always was...

Yumi stood up and held her hand out to him. He just looked at it for a moment before finally reaching out and taking it. She helped him up and hugged him. Brushing sand off him and herself.

"We should ask the other kids to play too!" She informed him, still holding his hand. "Come, we'll ask."

Three steps in, the kids realized she was bring the freak towards them. Before she could take another step, they ran. It was too terrifying to stay around any longer. The little girl was on her own!

"Oh." Yumi stopped walking. That was anticlimactic... "So... You want to play ball, again?" She asked realizing the kids weren't going to join.

The child Gaara shook his head no.

This was confusing. The sand had attacked her... She had tackled him and the sand didn't defend him. Both times the sand had_ just stopped_, just fell harmlessly. The sand that made him a monster, wasn't acting right...

"Maybe we should go home." Yashamaru smiled at Gaara's new friend. It was better to end on a positive note.

"Ok. We live that way. There's a fan! We can get water." She grinned, not taking the hint he meant separately.

"Yumi. I think he means play time is done." Ara spoke, wanting his child self and her to separate as well. Twice now he had seen her in danger and he was too slow, but twice now she was completely oblivious to it. It was suspicious. Three times that sand, the demonic sand, had fallen harmlessly. _Could she take it that easily? Just like that? Instantaneously?_

_"_Why!? I still have lots of energy. I can still play! You can play too right?" Yumi asked Gaara, not letting go of his hand. Ara's eyes bore into her. She would have more energy, if she was taking his chakra, Shukaku's chakra.

The little boy looked to Yashamaru. He didn't want it to be over, but he didn't want any more either. It was confusing, the way the sand would attack and then just fall down. And, what if she decided to run away the next time?

Yumi noticed that he was looking towards the tall sandy haired man.

"You want to play too right? We can all play together. I don't live here so it's special. Kurokawa said. We should play more. I really like Gaara. And I'll be good. I'll be really good. Really really really good." Yumi smiled hopeful, trying to make her case.

"Maybe we can all get lunch together, and play again tomorrow?" Yashamaru gave in to the little girl who instantly beamed.

If Gaara was learning to control his sand - like he had just witnessed, maybe the Kazekage's plan would show he could keep control and things would start to be better for his sister's son!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ara (Gaara), Matsuri, Naruto, and Kankuro all sat around in Naruto and Kankuro's room. Kurokawa was monitoring the ninjas, while Tomohisa was working on smaller seals. Kakashi and Tsunade were now the ones scoping out the Kazekage office. Yumi was with Tomohisa - refusing to take a nap because she "wasn't tired, and you only need naps when tired!".

"Yumi befriended Gaara." Matsuri spoke, chewing on her lip. There was more to that statement she wanted to say. Yumi and Gaara again, the child Gaara that had injured her but not the little Yumi... Was it fate? A repeating fate Yumi and Gaara? Did she never have a chance, and this was why!?

"That's great. Practicing being a father! Seeing what it's like when you have little Yumies running around?" Naruto asked, thinking they meant their time's Gaara.

"No. I meant the child Gaara and Yumi." Matsuri glared, annoyed. How could they jump so quickly to such a conclusion! It wasn't like Yumi and Gaara would marry!

"You and...!" Kankuro sat forward instantly. Shit that was dangerous! How many times had his own father and their sensei Baki warned them about Gaara and his (lack of) control of the demon!

"Yeah." Gaara 's eyes went to Matsuri. He didn't want to discuss it, in case they asked too many questions. They didn't know about Yumi. Did he even know? It fell down so harmlessly... That hadn't happened when she first leaped into Suna, back when they first met.

"That's soo cute! It's like fate!" Naturo spoke Matsuri's fear out loud - A pillow went soaring for his face!

"What!? It is!" He caught it, barely in time! Such violence over a known fact!

"You aren't worried about her getting hurt?" Kankuro looked at his brother.

"That's the strange thing. The sand did attack her! Twice, even three times!" Matsuri whined. The sand had attacked her yesterday, and she had been injured - but for Yumi it had stopped! What was so special about Yumi!?

"What!?" Kankuro's head now snapped to his brother.

"Yashamaru was there. He said his sand, my sand, was a gift from his deceased mother - and that maybe she recognized that Yumi meant him no harm." Gaara recited the conclusion Yashamaru had come up with over lunch. It was wrong. Yumi could steal chakra... But could she take it just like that? So instantly and completely, effortlessly? It even seemed like she did not know it was her doing it!

"Really?" Naruto asked completely enthralled in the Gaara-Yumi fate love story. "It's kind of like fate then, isn't it? Even your mother approves? That's so cool!"

"Anyone want dinner? I want dinner." Matsuri stood up. That was stupid! It was just stupid!

"Yeah we should eat. Tomorrow we'll make our move. And hopefully not get caught. Father will kill us, literally." Kankuro cracked a smile at Gaara over his own joke.

"Why would your...? Oh, cause he's the Kazekage and we are going to try to steal from Suna!" Naruto got it - finally.

"Jeeze. For the number one ninja, shouldn't you be a faster on the up take!?" Kankuro snapped back.

"Hn." Gaara's mind was still on the 5 year old Yumi... Did she even recognize it? That it had been her that stopped the sand? Some part of him felt the little girl didn't even realize what she had done.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

** Hyourin-Kusabana: ** Sorry Kurokawa can't give the ninjas hell yet - too risky! They might find out about poor little Yumi! (Who's obviously clueless too.). Actually a good first half of this chapter was rewritten because you gave me an awesome idea with your last review! So thank you! And if you have any ideas for the scenario listed above, let me know! :)

**AngelicLuka:** You changed your name, I like it! Thank you for review on the last chapter. I really hope (am betting) you liked this one too! Next chapter is the start of my major Naruto-plot twist. :)

**All! 2 more chapters in this arc and then back to the war we go! But, seriously, how are they going to make it back!? And Why are Gaara's memories not quite right? And wouldn't he have remembered this weird-ass little girl if they were really truly in the past!? **


	42. Chapter 42: Danger in the Past

**If you are reading this within 15 minutes of me posting it... I'm still doing my review check so read at your own risk! Grammatical errors may be present! (Hyourin-Kusabana and AngelicLuka you both beat me with your reviews before I re-posted on my last chapter! Gotta learn to up my game, I guess, lol)**

**When you finish this chapter, please review. My random author's notes will now be at the bottom. **

**(Hyourin-Kusabana and Angelic Luka - it's now a race! I'll let you know who wins, but of course I know when we are starting! ^_^) **

**LET YOUR READING SKILLS, BEGIN!:**

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_**ROOAAARRRRRRRRRR!**_

Gaara sat straight up. A cold sweat. His nightmare, his worst memory, his childhood, was again happening - reoccurring.

Matsuri jerked up beside him, terrified. Her heart pounding out of her chest.

Yumi, the 5 year old, scampered to the window trying to see out. She had heard it too.

ROOAAARRRRRRRR!

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Matsuri flew to the door; Gaara's eyes set on the window. He knew what that sound was. This part, he didn't remember, but the part before it, he still saw clearly.

- _Yashamaru... _was now dead.

"We're moving now. Shukaku took control and our father along with a number of the ninjas are countering. You guys ready? Gaara?" Kankuro was at the door. His eyes went to his younger was the night that their Uncle died...

"Yes. Let's go." Gaara stood up. Yumi heard his voice and looked towards the house-playing man.

"What about Yumi?" Matsuri asked. The little girl was not a part of their plan.

As if he was listening, Kurokawa appeared, his eyes in a glare (his normal). Both the giant man and the little girl disappeared with a swirl of water, answering their question.

He would take her somewhere safe. She was obviously important to him.

"Come on, we don't know how much time we have. All I remember was that it was over with by the time the sun was up." Kankuro hurried them. He glanced out a hallway window- the moon was full. He had remembered that, the demon's outline in the moonlight, looming over the village... The beast's cold roar.

"You ready?" Tsunade met up with them. Kakashi, Naruto, and Tomohisa all present.

"Put these on. We need to fix your hair and cover that tattoo." Tomohisa handed Gaara Kage garments. He was going to pose as his father to get through the first couple levels of security. His brother and Matsuri posing as current Suna nin - Tomohisa, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade as ANBU - all present to be on guard. Kurokawa had refused to dress in such attire, showing an obvious hatred towards Ninjas...

"Wow." Kankuro gasped, seeing just how closely Gaara looked like their Father by the time Tomohisa was done.

"Eyes are still the wrong color and the height..." Tsunade commented. Now was their only chance.

"Don't worry. With Shukaku they won't look twice." Gaara spoke, an unsaid plan in mind.

"Gaara gots this." Naruto grinned, trusting his friend.

"What happens if we get caught?" Matsuri asked, looking at the elders.

_Death..._

_Execution and Torture_

Their looks said it all.

"We need to stop wasting time. Let's go, now." Gaara declared.

How long had he been out of control for back then? He couldn't remember...

...

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama!" The nin were surprised to see their Kage back after he so quickly rushed to secure the berserk Shukaku.<p>

"We need a scroll from the archives to reseal Shukaku. It's for Kage and council eyes only. Stay on your positions. Inform all others to heavily guard the village - be prepared for the worse case." Gaara's authoritative voice caused them to go to attention even as he moved in the opposite direction, making sure they couldn't see his eyes. He remembered his father's tone from the great ninja war, and mimicked it to the best of his ability.

"Yes sir. Right away." The village was under attack by- their own ultimate weapon, his own son...

"Make sure no one bothers me. If these scrolls end up in the wrong hands, they could unseal the demon for good." Gaara decided to add. The ninja being their guards would be a great advantage.

"Yes sir!" They bowed as their Kage's escorts followed him down the hall. The forbidden seals required multiple guards to make sure no one would steal them or read what was prohibited.

Gaara knew the way to the door which would lead to the forbidden jutsus. He even knew the way to the exact room that was never to be entered. Many times he had paused at it, wondering what nightmares were behind it - never, until now, had he tried to enter it. The council had even deemed it too forbidden for anyone's eyes as it could be far too alluring to think about using such things again. When questioned, no one seemed to know what exactly was all sealed there- only a few knew of one or two of the items, a few forbidden techniques...

"It's quiet." Kankuro spoke under his breath, nervous.

"That's a good thing, right?" Matsuri asked.

Naruto could feel the sweat start to accumulate on the back of his neck. This didn't feel the same as when he had stolen the forbidden scroll and learned the shadow clone jutsu... This felt much more _wrong._

"No." Tsunade spoke next.

"Kakashi, Naruto - keep watch here. Give a signal if you see anyone. Those ninjas should keep everyone away..." Gaara paused. _Unless my father comes back._ He didn't know how much time they had. They needed to move fast.

"Will do." Kakashi nodded his head. It was smart to keep multiple levels of watch.

"You can count on us." Naruto grinned.

The rest continued on. Gaara walked through the maze of doors as if he truly was the Kazekage. He stopped at an abstract painting. Colors, multiple sheets of paper, carved lines, and ink was splattered before them.

"Tsunade... Tomohisa... These are Suna's forbidden articles. Even with our allegiance, this is as far as you'll go." His eyes met the Hokage's and the Jieti-erito's. These were secrets he could not share with anyone outside of the village - even himself knowing could have a horrific aftermath...

"I understand. I'd do the same. You know what you are looking for?" Tsunade had been thinking about this as well. If this was Konoha compared to Suna...

"It should be a set of symbols similar to what we got caught up in - like this." Tomohisa took out a piece of paper and quickly sketched that which he had memorized in the short time.

"We'll get it - if it's there." Kankuro spoke. He, Matsuri, and Gaara would be the only three looking.

"We will need your assistance with this door, Tomohisa." The Kazekage glanced to the seal master.

Tsunade, Matsuri, and Kankuro looked at the young Kazekage confused. He had just told them to remain here... And they had a ways to go before the corridor lead to more doors.

Tomohisa's eyes moved from the young red-head to the painting. Tsunade and Kankuro both caught on - the painting was the door they needed... Kankuro put a hand to it directly. No imprint, mark, or lines felt like a door. Furthermore, it seemed like a solid (extremely thick) wall.

"It might take some of your blood - hopefully it recognizes you as a Kage even in this time..." Tomohisa found his voice. He could not make out the seals, but there were partials in the carved lines, the ink, the paint, the paper. Partials upon partials - warnings of death, entrance only upon a Kage's request...

"What!?" Matsuri chirped. Gaara's blood!?

"Like a summoning jutsu." Tsunade spoke, thinking of when she summons Katsuyu.

"Yes - exactly, I think..." Tomohisa's eyes narrowed as he focused on the intricate (or insane) design. Was this even an actual seal or seals?

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Kankuro asked, fingers touching the painting, trying to make sense of it.

"No, never - but I'm positive it's supposed to open for the Kage if needed... I just hope it recognizes you as a Kage even in this time..." Tomohisa took a careful step forward.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Can I go find Gaara? Is he awake too?" Yumi muttered quietly, looking at Kawa. They were together again, finally. Just sitting on a roof.

Taiki's eyes were unfocused. He was feeling the movements of the people through the water in their bodies. It was difficult, but not beyond his ability to monitor all the ninjas at once. He had informed the future Tomohisa he would track the real Kazekage's location and give a signal if he was on his way back.

"No." He sharply answered her without eye contact. His mind briefly went off the taxing task. She had befriended the Jinchuriki. Of course she would though - it made sense to him. It was like a parasite honing in on the best victim...

Why hadn't the demon killed her? It should have realized what a threat she was to it by simply living... especially given the day's occurrences. That man, the child's _uncle_ was an idiot believing the kid's dead mother was controlling the sand and not the demon.

"Ok. Are we going home then? I don't want to play house anymore." She looked up at him, innocently. She missed him. He was her only family, all she needed. House was fun, they had the same names, but it wasn't him. It wasn't real.

Taiki looked down at the naive tiny child. Clueless, as always, she grinned at him like it just made everything better and soon she'd start talking again - befriending anyone and anything.

She couldn't help how she was born, that she was naturally deadly, that she would be a perfect close ranged weapon, that demons, death gods, Kages, criminals and all seeking power would want to use or kill her.

As predicted, she started her chatter. "You want to go home too right? We can play in the river and with the dogs (wolves) and cat (mountain lion), and if the old lady (witch) wants to play, and her puppy (monster) wants to . And it would be us, you too with me? Right? I can cook (make a mess), and we can bring my friend Gaara!"

"No. He lives here." He felt himself boil under the skin. There was no way he would ever allow the son of a Kage near her, especially a demon host! Being in a ninja village, playing with the Jinchuriki, and knowing she knew Kages in the future was already bad enough. To take the Jinchuriki with them and add the wrath of a hidden village would be even worse.

"Oh. Ok... I stay with you, right? Not here, not Minawa?" Yumi's small fingers gripped his sleeve tightly. Kawa had to stay with her. She had to stay with him. He was Kurokawa! She didn't want to be left! For him to go away!

Taiki glared at her. She was doing it again. Pouting, nearly crying. It was how he couldn't leave her last three times he had found her a family... How he couldn't ever leave her. The stupid parasite-girl had latched on to what was left of his heart and soul...

"Yes. With me. Always..." He patted her head awkwardly. Yumi grinned, she had won, again.

Taiki's blood boiled over. Tricked, he was always tricked by her tricks!

"AND DON'T YOU EVER GO INTO NINJA VILLAGES AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? NO MORE 'HI! HI! PEOPLE!'! AND STOP GOING AFTER THE WOLVES AT HOME! FIND A BUNNY OR SOMETHING. GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO LIKE CUTE THINGS NOT GROWLING BEASTS! AND NO KAGES! NOT EVEN IN THE FUTURE, YOU, YOU SMILING LITTLE LEECH!" Taiki roared at her, lecturing. She'd listen to him this time! For once! She better!

"Ok. I'll find a bunny. There might be some here!" Yumi heard him, nodding her head agreeing - grinning like an idiot.

"No! Not here! At home." He snarled, knowing she'd find a rattle snake instead!

"Ohhh-kayyyy." Yumi hugged him - not even able to get her arms around his massive frame. She loved him and if he didn't want her to play with bunnies, she wouldn't (till he left, then she would).

Taiki sighed, exasperated. He needed to check on the future Tomohisa... Time travel wasn't impossible, knowing what he had become, what the axe was... Yumi's ability...

"You. Stay. Here." He informed her unmistakably clear. Just in case she had another bright idea.

"O-kay." Yumi plopped back down into a seated position. He was going to leave, again. But he would be back. He always was. She'd wait for him. He always came back to her... plus maybe she could find that bunny if he was going to be gone long again.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tomohisa panted. Sweat dripped off his brow. He was so old. In his youth, maybe he could keep going seal after seal despite the bound chakra, but at this age, in this time (the past), he could not.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but we don't have all night." Kankuro looked to the Hokage and Kazekage. Two hours had probably passed or an extremely long half hour. It was difficult to tell in an underground corridor without windows or outside sound.

"What's another option?" Gaara looked to Tsunade.

"Kakashi might be able to see something - but I am not certain of that." Tsunade eyed the 'painting'. Maybe it was just a painting, although Konoha had the same rumors of forbidden, secret, completely-locked-away scrolls.

"Are we going to be stuck in this time?" Matsuri's head moved back and forth between Konoha's Hokage and her Sensei/Kazekage.

"No." The dark voice answered, eyes boring into them, looming over - the same as before.

"Taiki. " Tomohisa half smiled. The man had appeared out of thin air with only a small swirl of water to show how he had traveled.

"Don't you carry your own Chakra-Patches?" Taiki growled, a small paper appeared into his hand via water. The man held it out to the (wanting-to-look-young) elder.

"Heh. A funny thing - " Tomohisa took the seal. He had given his out to the ninjas against the invisible monsters back in their own time...

"- Now what do you need to leave my time. Because I can think of other ways for you to _leave_ as well." The annoyance of their presence showed in his interruption. A cold chill went down everyone's spine.

"The seal on this door can only be open through a living Kazekage's blood and need. It only recognizes the current Kage as it turns out." Tomohisa informed Taiki with a heavy breath. He applied the Chakra patch to his chest, instantly feeling a refreshing rush of energy.

"Hm." Taiki grunted and vanished again with water.

Kages, it always was Kages - the bane of the world. Warlords is what they were, war creators... No different than himself, monsters that created death and destruction under _justified_ reasons for their own villages, their own needs. At least he had been Shinigami possessed - worse than a Kage but without choice.

"Where do you think he went?" Kankuro asked. The man was supposed to be monitoring those outside of the offices...

"Honestly, I'm hoping not to any location near the Fourth Kage... He hates Kages and organized militia and violence... hates killing too, though he's done it many times over. So I think we are ok..." Tomohisa's mind went back to when Taiki was alive. The man was a contradiction. He was horrifying yet raising a kind, loving, friendly girl. The man was violent and murderous, and yet opposed killing and fighting. He was terrifying, but honorable (most days).

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Tsunade asked again. If it wasn't for the small child with him, she would not have. The eyes he had were of no ally or friend - but a executioner.

"Yeah. I always did. I think I forced myself to forget how scary he was though." A chuckle escaped him as he answered the question on all of their minds.

"You're a relation to the current Kage, correct?" Kurokawa's voice rumbled with a toxic undertone, causing Tomohisa to go white. Had he heard the elder's comment!

"Yes." Gaara answered. Kankuro stepped forward to guard his younger brother - just in case.

"Then here." Water, light red, coated the skin of Gaara's hand. Diluted blood...

"Is this?" Gaara looked at the water-blood gloved hand. His father's blood?

"Only a few drops. He's fighting with a demon, you expect him to be unscratched?" Taiki inquired back.

"Is he losing? He's supposed to win and seal Shukaku back in Gaara!" Kankuro's pitch went high up. History would be destroyed if their father lost!

"Do Not! Do NOT tell me the future. AND, how am I to know if he's _losing_?" Taiki sneered. Yes, the Kage was losing. But he wanted these people gone. They had been with Yumi long enough - she had even unknowingly stole chakra from a demon!

"We don't know what actually happens in this fight, right? Both of you were too young, I imagine." Tsunade brought reason back to the grim group.

"Yes, you are correct. Tomohisa, what should I do?" Gaara looked to the semi-refreshed elder.

"Place your hand up there, and then move it along the painting, with every inch you must fully believe you are the current Kazekage and need this door opened." Tomohisa spoke, his hands showing Gaara how to navigate the interlocks of the seal.

Would it work this time? With his father's blood?

A rumble shook the blocks at their feet. The painting soaked into the wall behind it till only a wall stood in front of them.

"Did we just make it worse!?" Matsuri's eyes looked in horror. Would they never go home!? (Would the man standing behind her kill them like he had hinted? She didn't want to die!)

"No." Kankuro spoke next, very slowly, very faintly, cracks in the wall were beginning to outline. They grew more and more bold. Slowly, painfully slow, they were starting to form the outlines of an entrance. The entrance Gaara knew was here.

"We did it." Tomohisa stated in disbelief. He didn't think it would work...

"Not yet." Gaara answered. The door was not open yet, but the cracks were going, continuing their trace.

"By the time this door opens, Naruto and Kakashi will be caught." Tsunade spoke. This, all of this, was taking too long. It was now getting towards midnight. She could feel it in her bones.

"I have faith in them." Gaara's eyes did not break from the slowly forming entrance. The door needed to be open for them to find whatever it was they were looking for.

"Do we even know what we are looking for?" Kankuro asked the question that was in their minds.

"Yes." Gaara held up the paper Tomohisa had given him.

"Assuming the other is still intact in our time, we should be able to us it to reverse what was done..." Tomohisa informed them.

"Should and assuming don't mean it's going to work. And I don't think the seal would still be there after 4 days..." Tsunade huffed.

"It doesn't have to be there for days, just minutes or hours, I think. Long enough to us to find it in the timeline, somehow. Hopefully there's good instructions. Heh." Tomohisa felt at a loss. Time travel had never been possible in his mind, even just using seals to pause time was not something he normally dabbled in.

"It's open. Meet me at the west gate when you have what you need. I will escort you out of Suna." Taiki's ghostly whisper filled the new void with apprehension.

He needed to get Yumi, and get rid of a few Suna ninja guards... Without waiting for a response, he vanished. He could not wait on them forever.

"Does he ever learn to talk like a normal person?" Kankuro asked once the man was gone in a swirl of water.

"No. I think he got worse as Yumi became more stubborn and rebellious too..." Tomohisa's memories went to when she was 11 and entered the Jieti certifications against his will. The man caused over 1/3 of the attendants to withdrawal.

"Tomohisa, Hokage, please stay here. Kankuro, Matsuri - we are only looking for anything similar to that seal. Everything else, we will leave alone." Gaara's eyes warned everyone to not defy him. These things were sealed for a reason.

"Yes." Matsuri went to attention as her Kage entered the previously sealed room.

"I hope there's no traps..." Kankuro whispered. Matsuri's eyes threw daggers at him. He had jinxed them just as they were about to enter a dark doorway after that terrifying man's ghostly whisper!

Gaara entered first, followed closely by Matsuri, and then Kankuro at the tail.

Into the black void... they vanished from Tsunade and Tomohisa's sight.

No sound came from the tunnel after they had vanished, not even quiet footsteps...

-/-\-/-\-/-\-

"Should we find a light, or something?" Her hesitant tone clearly showed her worry.

"No." Gaara 's answer was instant.

"Jeeze, how long do you think this thing is!?" Kankuro was inches away from Matsuri, often laying a hand on her back to comfort her, letting her know he was still behind her.

"I don't know." Gaara kept moving forward. They needed that seal. Kurokawa, the man who raised Yumi, or his own father, the current Kazekage, would kill them without hesitation. He was certain of that.

They needed to leave Suna with a way out of this time... Thus, they kept walking forward.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Gaara it's been two hours, maybe more." Kankuro finally spoke after their long period of silence. The others were probably worried, or worse - in trouble.

"We need to keep going. As the Kazekage, I know this is the right way." He could not see even his own hand, but he knew it was here, somewhere in here, it had to be. His father or Kurokawa would kill them.

"Well, should we at least light the way? See how much farther?" Kankuro tried Matsuri's idea again.

"No, no lights. We don't know what else is in here and I don't think we want to... I am confident we won't survive if we do." Gaara finally informed him of his true thoughts, as to why he did not want any light. There was something or someone in here with them. He could feel them honed in on him.

Matsuri's hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly. Why wouldn't they survive? What else was here!?

"I am the Kazekage. Not of this time, but I am still the Kazekage - and we need a seal to go back to our time and save our village." Gaara informed the entity, whatever it was.

"You-you-you really think someone is there?" Matsuri could feel her heart pounding.

How long had they been in the dark? How would they escape if this thing blocked the exit!?

"Kami, I hope it's just our nerves, this tunnel, and the dark." Kankuro whispered under his breath.

A scamper put them all on edge.

A rustle.

A creaking of rock.

The whisper of the drafty winds... in a sealed hallway... underground... with no access to the outdoors...

_THUD_

Matsuri jumped, pulling Gaara's robes. Kankuro instantly close behind her - also gripping Gaara's clothes.

_THUD!_

_THUD!-THUD!-THUD!_

Did they dare to breathe? To exhale even a little?

"We are simply getting the seal to take us back to our own time. To save Suna. We are under attack and I'm the Kazekage - my job is to serve the Suna nin and Village. I am going to get back to them - no matter what you do, Or noises you make." Gaara challenged it.

Slowly, carefully, stubbornly, he placed another foot down to move forward again.

The draft whispered to them again, like spirits from the other side.

A rustle and scamper moved through the chamber they were in.

A cracking of rock... or was it a chuckle? An evil spirit's laughter?

The sound of wind whistling... in a deep underground tunnel with no path to the outside... it was just the wind whistling... _Right_?

_Ka-ze... Ka-ge... Kaze...Kage... Kaze-kage. Gaara... The fifth Kazekage..._

Matsuri's hand gripped Gaara's clothing even tighter. It felt like she was hearing words in the noises. That man, Kurokawa, was seeming more and more like the better option to go with. At least then, she knew what to expect (an axe to neck).

_Kaze...Kage...Kaze...Kage...Kaze...Kage...Kaze...Kage. Wants to go hooommmeeee._

_Kaze...Kage...Kaze...Kage...Kaze...Kage... Has taken a forbidden path._

_Breaking forbidden is death._

_But it is already broke_

_Breaking forbidden is death._

Kankuro's hand went to Gaara's arm. He couldn't let his little brother be killed or taken. However there was no escape, so deep in the tunnel. They would have to fight - without sight, against an enemy unknown... with bound chakra.

_Death Kaze-Kage... Death...Kazekage..._

_But the Shinigami... and that anomaly, the infinite vacuum..._

_Fissures in time. Not supposed to be here. Death to Suna. Death to Kazekage..._

"Gaara... I think we need to go." Kankuro whispered. The wind was talking more and more clearly.

"No. Not without the way home. I am the Kazekage. My responsibility is the village - at whatever cost to myself." Gaara offered, not giving up. Too long had they spent in here. They could not go back empty handed.

_Breaking forbidden is death... Responsibility... Whatever cost._

_Broken. Fractures in fate. The Shinigami... the parasitic vacuum...are here. Not supposed to be here together...Danger to us all... Death to the Kazekage... Responsibility to the village... Whatever cost...the responsibility to the village... whatever the cost... _

_To the Kage. We give it to the Kage, whatever the cost. Responsibility to the village... ._

_We'll give you what you need... for responsibility to the village..._

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Jaygrl22: <strong>Thank you for the review and for reading all the chapters! Rest up please, I got more coming. Really trying hard for one a week (assuming I can stay ahead of posting these to buy time for writing them)! I hope you like this chapter as well, and again Thank you! If you have any requests or comments let me know. I might be a head but I'm always up for a good idea! :)

**AngelicLuka: **Ahhh! I feel horrible. I couldn't give you more interaction between Gaara and his childhood self, I already had this written and well it started off with a ROAR. But the next chapter actually got a remake because of you and Gaara (25 year old) got a bigger role as he reacts to everything that will occur (can't tell, sorry). I did want more Gaara-Gaara action as well (that sounds more wrong than it should be). However I have a hard time getting Gaara (older) to go up to himself. He has insecurities he has not quite overcome yet... I still feel bad, cause you are right - that would have been awesome for cute child Gaara getting someone to look up to and a possible hope for the future...

**Hyourin-Kusabana: **You did give me some ideas so thank you! We are getting closer to them finding a way out of this time, whoo-hoo. Glad you like 5 year old Yumi and 6 year old Gaara! Seriously makes me happy. I watched that episode and re-read those manga pages many-many times trying to get things close.

**And now my author's note:** So happy I am on chapter 48! (you are double checking this chapter number aren't you?) :P Yep. Made it past my writers block! Whooo-ooo. Another random question: Lemon or no? Still torn. It's not right in this time of the story yet (this is where you say No Shit Rain they are 5 and 6! But in ch 48 they aren't!)... I don't know if I really want that M rating... Thoughts? Also, any of you watching the TV-show? If not Please start. I LOVE the new episodes!


	43. Chapter 43: Scared the devil out

**Since we I have the same number of reviews and chapters, I decided to post what I have for Yumi's Character Profile. I also have a character sheet for her where I "interviewed" her. But as soon as you get to a question she doesn't want to answer, she either changes subjects or locks her jaw! If you want to ask Yumi, Gaara, Kurokawa, Tomohisa, or any other character a question let me know. We can have some fun character insight going in this author's note if you are game.**

**Character Profile YUMI!**

**Full Name:** Minawa Yumi. Prefers just Yumi, in fact calling her Minawa starts to piss her off because that's what Kawa called her when she was in trouble.  
><strong>Sex:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age and Date of Birth<strong>: 24, Kawa celebrated her birthday on Sept 27th, (A week to a few days after the Jieti certifications)  
><strong>Birth place:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Parent's Names<strong>: Birth parents are Unknown. She was raised by Kurokawa Taiki, a repenting killer.  
><strong>Pets:<strong> Had some chickens growing up and played with any wildlife she found.  
><strong>Education:<strong> Home schooled by an old woman (witch) who lived a mile further up the mountain. Everything else was on the job experience.  
><strong>Favorite Food:<strong> Fish  
><strong>Favorite Color:<strong> Red, like the sunrise and autumn leaves  
><strong>Favorite Day of the Week:<strong> Tuesday  
><strong>Favorite Hobby:<strong> Physical activities (Training) followed by Cooking.  
><strong>Favorite Drink:<strong> Raspberry leaf ice-tea  
><strong>Religious affiliation:<strong> None but has a strong belief in not killing others, and a desire to help those in need.  
><strong>Political affiliation:<strong> Neutral  
><strong>Love interest(s):<strong> Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna.

_Physical Description_

**Eye Color:** Forest / Mossy Green depending on the light.  
><strong>Hair Color and Style:<strong> Charcoal, no style. She's trying to grow it out but does not take proper care of it.  
><strong>Height:<strong> SHORT! FYI it's better to ask her weight than height! But she's 5'2" (158cm)  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 122lbs (55.3kg), she doesn't have 6-pack abs but is athletic in build.  
><strong>Skin Tone:<strong> Pale. Doesn't tan easily.  
><strong>Facial Description<strong>: A plane-Jane androgynous face with a stubborn chin, piercing but kind eyes, and a natural smile. If she ends up with dirt on her face, she doesn't wash it off till a job is completely done. She looks up to women who can show their femininity and beauty easily (like Ino) for she rarely does.  
><strong>Clothes<strong>: Tight chest wraps to reduce the size of her breasts and keep them secure. Plain baggy pants with a loose shirt. Yumi always wears a cloak, which makes her look like a common vagabond.  
><strong>Other Physical Characteristics: <strong>Despite receiving countless injuries (some self inflicted), Yumi has no scars. And, any curve she shows will catch attention due to her normally overly-covered androgynous look. For example, her chest size unwrapped is surprising because of her bad habit of trying to flatten it.

_Defining Moments_

**The one childhood instance that indelibly affects who this character is now:** Kurokawa's death.  
><strong>The character's proudest moment:<strong> Making it into the Jieti at age 11!  
><strong>The character's most embarrassing moment:<strong> Gaara and how self conscious he can make her feel.  
><strong>The character's career goals of future aspirationsambitions:** Grow into an even stronger body guard and person-for-hire. She wants to help even more people, but she is realizing she wants to stay near the Kazekage as well...  
><strong>Who the character would want to have dinner with (past or present) and why:<strong> Kurokawa Taiki. because the man rarely had a dinner conversation with her and she would love to show him that she was doing well even without him and that she's so thankful for everything he taught her - and she didn't become a weapon, or a killer, or someone out-casted like he was afraid of and like he was...  
><strong>Three adjectives the character would use to describe himherself:** A Jieti! The other two would be friendly and independent.

Now, on to Chapter 43!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"HOLY-" Kankuro took a big breath of fresh air, exiting the nerve-racking tunnel.

Tomohisa's eyes went wide at the sight of the sand nin.

"We need to get going!" Gaara commanded, exiting after Matsuri.

"You have it already!?" Tsunade exclaimed. The three had just vanished from sight just moments ago.

"What do you mean all ready?" Kankuro looked at the two's curious expressions.

Matsuri was doubled over. Her heart wasn't going to be able to take anymore of this.

"You just entered." Tsunade stated in disbelief.

"What!?" Matsuri stood up. No way! They had been walking in there for HOURS at least!

"That's good news then." Gaara wasn't going to waste time figuring out the unknown.

A painting appeared behind him, the hidden room closing itself up.

"Do you really have the seal or scroll?" Tsunade saw nothing in his hands.

"Yes. Let's go. Quickly."

"Agreed!" Tsunade did not need to see the scroll. They would have time for that in a safer place.

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Naruto exclaimed, glad to see them uninjured.<p>

Three sets of feet were showing behind hung tapestry. Unconscious nin.

"We got, we're going." Gaara spoke, noting the feet under the cloth.

"Wait. I got something for them." Tomohisa's hand went to pocket. "They won't remember anything for half a day or even up to 4 days with a stronger concentration... This is actually why Kurokawa first struck up a conversation with me - wanting some of this." He smiled with the memory, flicking the powder on their faces. "Of course, he uses an ingestible one."

"We need to go." Tsunade's tone went deadly, they were wasting too much time. If the fourth Kazekage came back, they would be traped.

"Yeah. Time to go home." Naruto grinned under the mask.

"Yes." Gaara's mind went ahead of them, their route out of Suna. He knew it well.

* * *

><p>The moon was high up in the sky, showing it was near midnight. A full, bright, and brilliant moon lit up the desert.<p>

Tomohisa stepped out on to the sand and looked up at it. His pupils shrunk as his heart seized in fear.

_"You need to remember this, Tomohisa - This is very important." _Kurokawa's voice was dark, deadlier than it had been in a long time. _"I wanted to kill you, in that desert, under the full moon. And, I will if you don't remember this warning. To live, you must remember this warning. Move quickly, don't worry about Yumi, That Kage, or Demon. Just worry about getting back. Get back to your own time ASAP - because in doing that, I will change my mind about killing you. And! Make sure you thank me for this warning!... Else you won't know... that I will kill your whole little group, paint the sand with your blood, under that full moon."_

Yumi had been eight then. He had no idea what Taiki had been talking about, but the tone was fatal. After the man had died, he had long forgotten it... who would heed the threat of a dead man?

The bright, brilliant full moon illuminated the sands, creating an eerie, ghostly day. Was this what Kurokawa had been talking about!? All those years ago!?

"You think you can use me!? To SEAL Me!?" The sound boomed across the desert. Shukaku, the massive demon raccoon-dog taunted the Kage and ninjas attacking him.

Gaara's head turned. That was the voice that use to keep him up at night, threatening to take over his body. The voice of the demon who had helped Naruto, a companion at the very end...

"Let's go." Kakashi moved ahead, realizing the young Kazekage's difficulty.

"Yes, we sh-should h-hurry." Tomohisa had trouble getting out of his own grim headspace. _' I will kill your whole little group, paint the sand with your blood'_

"We-" The sound of the devil's voice. "- have five minutes." Taiki finished, noticing Tomohisa's jump.

"We have to be quiet." Yumi whispered to them, showing up again in the cloth bag on his back, basically being carried in his bag (why they hadn't seen her the first time).

Matsuri gave a nod of her head to the little girl, who obviously thought this was a game. She did not want the 5 year old to worry, but this was life or death, not a game.

"We need to go, _now._" Taiki repeated. The ninja squads were going to be heading their way on their patrol .

"Yes." Gaara's voice was firm. He and Kankuro took off. Matsuri and Tsunade closely behind with Kakashi, Naruto, and Tomohisa behind them. Kurokawa quickly got up to the same pace as the future Hokage.

They ran out into the Suna desert. Yumi sat up on Kurokawa's back, too awake to sleep despite the time.

There was something big out there, a thing, an animal? Her eyes were locked on the outline of a massive raccoon. She had never seen anything like that before! But, there was something familiar there too... something she knew...

"Sending more ninjas for a counter attack? Think I don't know every movement on the sand?" The demon criticized the man who was trying to seal him back into the child he had under his own control.

"He's not talking about us right?" Naruto asked. Instantly golden looking sand stopped an attack heading right toward them.

The demon was turning towards them. His massive body closer to towering over them, heading their way.

"Oh Shit." Kankuro stared at the demon. He could feel it, his chakra was bound.

Gaara flexed his fingers - nothing. No ability at all.

"Keep moving, the Kage hasn't figured out we aren't one of his groups." Taiki barked.

Yumi's eyes were locked on the demon, mesmerized.

The fourth Kazekage and his group were following suit behind the demon, believing it was their own that the demon was attacking. Soon, they would all be here. The fight would be at them.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto tried - nothing. "What!?"

"The fight's coming. I can try to buy us time." Kakashi spoke, his eyes allowing him to see the incoming attacks.

Yumi's eyes dashed to the man briefly. A fight? There was something she knew about that raccoon, or maybe it was something by him... in him... A familiarity. She knew it, it was familiar, _important._

"And our father..." Kankuro dreaded the upcoming family reunion. It would not go over well - he would not believe they were his future time traveling sons...

"You go!" Taiki sneered, pissed that things were working out like this. He needed to get them out of here. Water wrapped around Kakashi and Naruto and they vanished.

"What!?" Matsuri panicked. Was the man killing them off?

"They are up ahead, out of the demon and Kage's current path." Tsunade stated, seeing them in the distance. The man was moving them out of harm's way.

"You will die! You have not controlled me, even once!" Shukaku screamed at the Kazekage. This Kage was one of the ones who had sealed him, the father of the boy he had been sealed in.

The demon demonstrated its strength. Sending up sand everywhere, attacking.

Gold dust met sand. Kunai met sand. Water met sand.

"Hey! Leave our friends alone!" Naruto's voice could barely be heard.

_Friend..._ Yumi's eyes enlarged as she realized the familiarity. _Gaara!_

"Gaara!" Yumi yelled out.

Tsunade, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Gaara all whipped their heads towards her.

"Gaara!" Yumi hit Kurokawa's shoulder wanting his attention. "That's Gaara!" She hit him again, now wanting down. Her new friend was in trouble. There was a fight, sand, Kawa's water, and a big thing!

"Put me down! Put me down! Gaara's there!" She didn't hesitate in thought. That was Gaara. It was Gaara! Gaara was in trouble!

"Yumi! NOT NOW!" Taiki scolded her. There was no way he would let her near a demon!

"It's Gaara! Put me down! Now!" Yumi smacked his shoulder one more time in protest, instantly the two of them fell.

"Ah!" Taiki grunted, his strength gone. His tumble threw her off his back, causing her to fly a good thirty feet in the direction she had wanted to go...

"Shit!" Tsunade went to run to the flying girl. Surly she'd be injured once she hit the sand, from such a flight!

Taiki glared! If that future Kage reached her... she would learn the truth! He could not allow that! Water wrapped around the Hokage, taking her away.

Yumi skidded to a stop, without injury. Despite her small size, she was extremely durable and resilient. She stood up and began her childlike run towards where she thought Gaara was (straight towards the demon).

Tomohisa's eyes locked on the little Yumi far ahead of them. He knew what had happened, that little Yumi had stolen the monstrous man's chakra. Kurokawa kept that girl's secret as close to his chest as he kept that axe... The man would even kill to keep it, which was probably why he wanted the memory wipe elixir (one of the reasons) all those years ago...

"_ Move quickly, don't worry about Yumi, that Kage, or Demon. Just worry about getting back ASAP - because in doing that, I will change my mind about killing you." _

"Kami, help us..." Tomohisa whispered. "Kazekage, Matsuri, Kankuro, we need to go. Now!" He took off, grabbing for the three who were left.

"I don't have control in this time, she'll be killed." Gaara evaded his grasp. Yumi didn't know what she was running towards!

"Yes!" Matsuri followed suit!

"Kami, we better not get killed in this time!" Kankuro commented, joining

"Oh shit... Taiki, can you send us three away with the others - I know you'll protect Yumi." Tomohisa shouted, praying the man hadn't decided to kill them yet.

On the ground, the buckled over man looked up - demon eyes met Tomohisa's. With a strained look, he raised his arm. The look was of a murderer!

Would he help, or kill them? Tomohisa's heart nearly burst in fear. Would his _friend_ kill him?

"Kazekage - the seal! Let me start working on it." Tomohisa raced to catch the young future Kage.

"Here " Gaara pulled it out and chucked it to the elder. He could get the child Yumi and if they had the seal ready, that would be ideal.

"Kami, we need to go. NOW - seriously! Kurokawa will take care of Yumi!" Tomohisa turned to Kankuro and Matsuri, the young Kage too far ahead.

"Gaara! Gaara! Gaara there's a fight!" Yumi shouted running full speed (5 year old speed), oblivious to the dispute behind her.

"He's my brother and even I was scared of him at this time! Plus our father's here." Kankuro shouted trying to get the Jieti to understand the dire situation that little girl was heading into. Tomohisa stopped Matsuri right as water wrapped around them both.

The two appeared by the Hokage, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"We need to help Gaara!" Naruto yelled, heading towards the demon.

"No! Don't go over there! Taiki warned me a long time ago about this. We need to get this seal started, get back to our own time. You need to stay here. I didn't know what he was talking about at that time - but he was clear, the full moon, sand, a demon, and the Kage!" Tomohisa admitted desperate.

"What!?" Tsunade turned back towards the Jieti-erito.

"He said we'll need to get this seal open, asap - before this night is done. And not to worry about him or Yumi -they will be fine." Tomohisa omitted the death threat part.

"Alright. Kakashi get Kankuro and the Kazekage. Naruto, Matsuri - stand on guard. The Suna ninja may head this way. I'll help you with the seal." The Hokage could tell the man was not lying. His desperation meant they really needed to go.

"Got it."

"Help Yumi too!" Naruto added to Kakashi causing Tomohisa to frown. No, they really didn't want to help Yumi. Kurokawa would kill for that kid...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"GAARA!" Yumi yelled - water could not grasp her. "GAARA! This is **_really_ _scary_ **- we should go. Kawa will help! Gaara!" Yumi kept running towards the demon, this was the way towards her friend, she could _feel_ it.

"YUMI!" Gaara (25 year old) yelled, wanting her to stop. He would be able to catch up to her in a minute -but it could be too late.

The fourth Kazekage's attention went towards them, hearing the shouting.

A child on the battle field? Instantly his gold dust went out to her. _She should not be here_. _She'll be hurt._

Yumi closed her eyes and put an arm up afraid. Golden sand flew around her, but then it just fell down. Briefly she shook, the gold flying out of her hair and off her skin. _Gaara._ She thought determined.

Rasa's gold dust fell down harmlessly, and he could not lift it back up. Two men he did not recognize were running to the girl. He sent his gold dust went to them instead. Something here was not right, and they had to be a part of it!

"Gaara!" Yumi called, ignoring the flying golden sand. Her head went back, and back, further and further till she was looking straight up at a giant animal looking straight down at her.

"Yumi!" Hearing her call his name, Gaara called back hoping to gain her attention. He was unable to avoid his father's gold dust as it now wrapped around him instead.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed. They were being taken directly to their father and the little girl was about to be killed.

_Damn it! _Frustration flooded Gaara. The little girl wasn't calling to him, but his childhood self. If only he had done something, if he had talked to himself, if he had tried to change his past! If he had the courage to face himself, this wouldn't be happening! She wouldn't be endanger right now!

Yumi was looking straight up into the sky. It was really-really-really-really-really big. The raccoon, dog, ugly thing. Really big. Bigger than big.

"YOU." The demon sneered. This was the child that his sand hadn't injured. A child that dared to run to him.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY!? YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Yumi's hands went to her ears as his voice boomed out. as tears entered her eyes. She was scared, so very scared. The thing was yelling at her. Why was he yelling at her!? Why did he sound mean!? She just wanted her new friend, her only-brandy-new-same-height-friend.

Shukaku laughed, a booming sound that filled the night's air. Finally! Finally, she understood. She should FEAR him.

The little girl suddenly felt terrifying fear, unlike anything she felt before. Was he going to hurt her? Hurt Gaara!? She only had one friend! Kawa said she could have a friend! He was her friend! Kawa said so!

"What type of child is that, that you'd bring her to a battle field!?" The forth Kazekage asked the two, suddenly seeing an imposture to himself. "AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!?"

These two were the enemy. These two were the cause of all this!

* * *

><p>"The Gold-man has Gaara and Kankuro!" Naruto shouted to the working Tomohisa and Hokage.<p>

"Kakashi will get them! We don't have access to our full chakra, if we join we'll be a liability!" Tsunade snapped.

"Naruto, come help us, please. We need to recreate this design on the ground. The scroll case has the ink."

Naruto's head went back and forth between the Hokage and his friend.

"Doing this will help your Kazekage, and all of us! I PROMISE YOU!" Tomohisa's voice was desperate. He was desperate.

_"I wanted to kill you, in that desert, under the full moon. And, I will if you don't remember this warning. To live, you must remember this warning. Move quickly, don't worry about Yumi, that Kage, or Demon. Just worry about getting back. Get back to your own time" _Taiki's voice echoed in his head again. The words laced with death. Soon the man would regain his strength... Soon he'd go to Yumi's aid - and water defeated earth! Not even the demon would stand a chance...

"Alright - what do we need to do." Naruto chose. This better be the right choice.

"I'll help too." Matsuri turned away.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Who are you!? What is that girl, another Jinchuriki!? Did you set me up?" The fourth demanded.

Was this all a trap!? This morning his son had control. Yashamaru had reported that his son didn't injure his new friend! And yet, he had failed the test! He had proven he was a threat to the village... His own son! Was it because of them!? Had it all been a trap he fell into!? Did Yashamaru die for no reason!?

"Do you think you can attack Suna and take our demon!?" The Fourth Kazekage asked the men, blaming everything on them.

Yumi's eyes wandered off the demon towards the angry tone she heard. Ara and Kanku were wrapped up in the gold sand near even more people. The raccoon had overheard the Kazekage as well and was rising himself up to new heights, in rage.

"Your demon!? I BELONG TO NO ONE!" Shukaku wrath's flared. He was not a possession! He was a DEMON!

At the boom of his voice, Yumi pressed even harder against her ears as more tears began to fall. She was afraid. She just wanted Gaara. Where was Kurokawa? He said... He had said...

"Gaara..." She cried to herself, not understanding.

The demon remembered the small girl at his feet. His head went down to her. He had heard her, and if she thought he would give back his prison to anyone, they all were mistaken!

"I'm in control now. You will never play with him again... In fact, you'll never play with anyone again!" He threatened the scared, strange child.

Yumi looked straight at the demon. Fear. She felt fear, and sadness, and anger, and everything. And this demon was yelling at her! Saying mean things. Scaring her!

Gaara was her friend! Kawa said she could have a friend... They should play. They were the same height! Another kid! A real life another kid! And now this big thing had him. Was keeping him. This big thing... wasn't even the same height... All of her feelings turned into tantrum inside of her! All inside of her, until it was too much.

"NO!" Yumi threw her hands off her ears and hit the demon with them. SHE WOULD PLAY WITH GAARA! KAWA SAID!

Honestly, it was a child's, pathetic, scrawny hit... but the touch... it was **crippling**. The demon's boundless chakra was pulled from him into the tiny infinite vacuum of a body.

"AHHHHH! YOU BITCH!" Shukaku screamed feeling HIS chakra being stolen him, in an instant, with just that pitiable touch! His arm swept across and the back of his palm went to make contact with her.

The demon's arm burst into sand, removed of all chakra right as he hit. A flood of harmless sand came pouring down at them.

Kurokawa's worst fear occurred in front of him.

The forth's eyes were just as wide as Kankuro and Gaara's. What had just occurred in front of them!? Why was the demon screaming in distress!? Literally falling apart in front of a child!?

Taiki could waste no more time recovering from Yumi's hit. With his whole arm, with his whole body, everything he had left - he sent water out towards the fight.

Water wrapped around the fourth's gold dust, soaking in. Violently, it ripped the future Kage and his brother from the Kazekage's grasp, throwing them back 40ft towards the advancing white haired man. He needed to get them away from Yumi so he could save her from suffocating in the sand.

Briefly, he glared in their direction. He was supposed to help them, but now... he'd have to kill them. They had seen too much and were disposable.

His deadly eyes moved from them to the Suna Kage and the demon. He could not kill the village's Kage, and risk the village's wrath, but he could stop them and wipe their memories. All of their memories, everyone here would remember nothing or be dead.

**He was going to make sure no one would know of this night, of what they had witnessed!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi just barely was able to catch the incoming bodies of the young Kazekage and Suna nin. All three were launched back into the sand, hard.<p>

Gaara was standing first, looking towards were the demon and Yumi were. There was no sign of the girl, but the demon was stumbling back, acting much weaker.

"Tomohisa just informed us Taiki warned him of this night years ago, saying we need to get back to our own time before dawn and he and the girl will be fine." Kakashi informed the two, causing both heads to whip back towards him.

"What?" Kankuro's mind raced.

"This happened before?" Gaara couldn't remember this. He didn't remember her.

"It seems that way." Kakashi remembered the desperation in the elder's voice. There was an eminent threat behind his words.

"How doesn't Gaara remember?" Kankuro asked the most important question.

"I don't know. But we need to go." Kakashi noted the massive man was moving towards the demon. Axe drawn. Demon with clubs was a phrase that no longer seemed accurate. _Shinigami, Death God_ could be seen carved down his welding arm.

* * *

><p>Yumi was buried under the sand. She couldn't move, her body felt different, and she was starting to panic. Where was Kawa!? Where was her Kawa! ?She couldn't move! She was buried! This was all wrong!<p>

Water touched her skin, calming her. That was Kawa - he always used water. In calming, her body stopped pulling in chakra. Taiki could finally keep control of the water that touched her. He pulled her out of the sand as he attacked the demon, his axe cut through Shakuka's defense. Water flooded the demon, finding the boy and yanking him out.

Shakuka screamed in protest as his sand began to fall and the ninja's seal on the boy reactivating. With the boy pulled out, the ninja seal came back into affect - sealing the demon again inside his body again.

"What the hell!?" The fourth had never seen such a thing. To defeat a demon? Just like that! The demon was supposed to be their ultimate weapon!

Taiki's eyes went to the man who used children. If he wasn't a Kage that could bring ninjas after them, he'd be dead. But he could waste no time. There were more Kages who now knew - and those were disposable. They weren't supposed to be here anyway!

Yumi coughed, spitting up, gasping for breath. She was free. Kawa saved her. Her Kawa...

"Kawa! Where's Gaara?" She asked remembering, her eyes finding the answer.

How much powder did he need to erase such a memorable night? How much did it take for a child, or for a full grown man? Taiki instantly felt frustration. He didn't know the ratios. He didn't know the quantities. Damn it! He didn't care if their memory ended up spotty, as long as they didn't remember Yumi! Instantly he placed powder into his water - who knew if it was enough - who cared!

The first ninja was submerged, half-drowned. He forced the solution down the man's throat... Then the next, and the next.

"Who are you!?" Rasa asked looking at the man with demon eyes and DEATH GOD written down his arm. It was the devil himself, wasn't it?

They were no match! The demon even lost!

Rasa felt himself submerged, drowning - liquid being forced into his stomach.

What is this monster?

That child...

His son...

_My son..._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Damn. He'd dominated - all of them." Kankuro watched standing with Hokage and others.

"He saved Yumi." Gaara stated the most important sentence.

Yumi... really could take chakra. And to an extent he had never imagined. Truly, he had not understood the depth of her ability, her fear when she said she would take chakra uncontrolled while sleeping... Now he knew.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Tomohisa cursed, never so fearful as he was in this moment.

"Dude we are safe now, Taiki did it!" Naruto grinned believing they were good.

"No, he's going to fucking kill us. We aren't going to make it." He grabbed his dyed hair, feeling himself fall into worry.

"WHAT!?" Matsuri snapped. He? He! That devil-eyed monster of a man!? The one that just went head to head with a DEMON!? HE!?

"Kurokawa's the threat!?" Tsunade suddenly realized the truth.

"Aye! He said he'll kill us if we don't hurry and get back to our own time. That somehow, in going back, he'll change his mind. And he told me to thank him for the warning too, so he'd give it again I suppose. But we have to get this seal to work first! I won't be able to stop him, none of us will be able to stop him if he's welding that axe - He Will Kill Us!" Tomohisa told them all the truth.

"What? He said you need to thank him for the warning?" Kankuro's mind hung on to those words.

"That means we had to survive before!" Naruto gained hope again.

"We got the seal down, how do we activate it!?" The Hokage yelled. This was a race for survival. They could waste no more seconds of precious time.

_How don't I remember this!? _ Gaara was in some form of shock, his eyes locked on _that man_.

The devil was heading right towards them.

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Review comments below:**

**AngelicLuka: **I actually rewrote 25-year old Gaara in this Chapter because of your Gaara interacting with his childhood self request. He still didn't interact with himself, but he did maybe come to realize something - he still regrets his past and has a hard time facing it... Also, thank you for your constant comments on the chapters! I really appreciate reading them. :)

**Jaygrl22:** I figure if people can take time to review, I can take time to respond. :) Glad you like the 'thing' in the tunnel. I hope we'll see it again in the future but who knows? Some things are best left alone too. Thank you for reviewing, I love your commentary!

**All - Please review! Guests are allowed to review as well! Comments, suggestions, critique, and questions are all welcome! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	44. Chapter 44: Hollowing Successes

**Happy Hump Day. **

**Enjoy. (and Read and Review as normal!)**

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down Yumi's face and down her back under the layers of clothes. She had both hands on the seal below her. Blood had soaked through and was pooling below her. Kawa would be so pissed... It had been dripping off her since the beginning from the multiple small wounds. Luckily her cloak was covering most of pooling, and no one was asking her to move to examine the part of the seal she was crouched on. She wasn't sure she could even move if she asked, having never done this before.<p>

_Kami... Kawa... please... Please don't let him be dead or die. Please. Damn it!_ Yumi mentally begged, angry she could do nothing more.

_Kawa, seriously- please don't let him be dead... I don't want to lose someone important again... please... Please. Kawa... _She met the Kazekage less than a year ago and yet he was so very important to her. Oh so very important. Kami, she loved him...

"You're bleeding." Her vivid green eyes glared at the idiot who dared to state the obvious. Of course she was, she hadn't healed herself! But who cared if she was bleeding out!? They weren't back yet. She was doing the only thing she could do to bring them back and it wasn't enough!

"Yeah - just figure out what this seal is, please?" She gritted her teeth. This was inefficient and using more of her chakra than it should, but she had never done this quite before so how could she be effective at it? She had to maintain a slight pull, not too much, not too little. If the seal wasn't trying to close in on itself, she would have absorbed it with what she was doing. They were lucky. She was lucky. Luck was not dependable. Luck didn't save lives. It didn't save Kurokawa...

The poison burned through her, another thing compromising her strength. Fever painted her face as blood continued to seep out of her, returning her to her white completion. The bleeding wasn't going to stop and she wasn't about to risk their lives, his life, to do anything for it. It was difficult enough trying to hold a seal from closing in on itself. If she bled out, she bled out - getting him back was the only important thing, getting them back. Some way, some how... Pain was always a strong motivator for her. She always doubled down when in crisis, injury, grief, and pain. She'd die before giving up on them.

"It's been a couple hours. Should we stay here or head back!?" A ninja spoke, instantly gaining a renewed glare from the Jieti. How could they talk like that!?

"We should keep working. We can't give up on our Kages." Another spoke up much to Yumi's relief. At least they had some sense of ethics.

"You!" Baki's eyes bore into the charcoal haired young woman couched down at the seal that was said to have teleported the Kazekage... She was supposed to be with the Jieti. She was not supposed to be here! Was she a plant? A trap!? Or an alley? There were too many questions around her to trust her.

"It wasn't a part of my plan either." Yumi met his accusations with a sharp comment. "You know how to get them back?" She asked the most important question first. That's what mattered now, nothing else.

"What type of seal is it?" Baki asked the nin who were working on the seal. Yumi closed her eyes, that question wasn't for her. She didn't know seals - she just needed to focus on not absorbing and pulling it back from vanishing.

"Kawa, help me. We need to get them back." Yumi muttered to the dead man. If they were in harm's way, maybe his spirit could do something. He had always protected her during her childhood, saved her, made her stronger.

She wasn't a Jieti anymore. She was nothing, but at least she could do this! She'd put all her strength into this if it would mean she'd get him back...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"How does this seal work!? Where's the go button!?" Naruto asked, looking at the painted seal below his feet.

"Special words?"

"Symbols?"

"Blood?"

No one knew.

"We can't die here! We are going to die here!" Matsuri whined freaking out. That man was GOING TO KILL THEM!

Taiki needed to get to them now! They knew. They had seen it! This Yumi and future Yumi were endager, the kages would use her for sure! They would experiment on her! Try to contain demons in her! She'd become nothing more than a weapon, a thing, a creature to them!

His axe was drawn. The number 39 had carved itself into his cheek. Dead God, Shinigami was written down one arm and Kurokawa (black river) was on the other. He felt the obsession enter his veins. Death was life. Death was normal. Those of the afterlife, cared only for death. All rivers would run **black.**

Possessed, the death god would ensure no one lived...

"Got it! I got it! I think!" Naruto had no idea what he had done or if it was even him - but the seal was glowing.

"That's great! Let's go!" Kankuro quickly jumped onto the seal with the others.

"Do we know where we are going?" The Kazekage asked. He wanted no more time traveling...

"No idea, but any place would be safer than here." Kakashi stated was looking into the incoming devil's eyes.

"Oh...Kami help us..." Tomohisa prayed. Taiki was no longer himself. His eyes were truly dead, and the marking showed the warnings of what he had become through that hell of an axe.

"Prepare yourselves!" The Hokage went into a fighting stance right as the seal began to move.

_"Seriously Kawa, Help us. We need to get them back. __**I**__ need to get them back..."_ It was Yumi's voice. Not the 5 year old, but their time's Yumi who had spoke.

Taiki stopped. The possession instantly broke. Yumi! He knew it, even with it sounding older, it was her. 24 - that's what Tomohisa had said. She was 24 there. And he was there too... with her. It was her... He knew it.

_"Have you figured out the seal yet? I can hold this for another couple of hours, but after that... It will be more difficult. " _Yumi's voice came through the seal again.

Was he there with her their time? She was talking to the future him. Were they on a job together? They said she was a Jieti... His eyes calmed. He could keep her safe in their time too then. He didn't need to kill them...

Tomohisa relaxed. "Oh thank you... that was too close..." He spoke relieved.

Suddenly his eyes popped open. He needed to thank the devil-eyed man before the seal worked! "Taiki, thank you for the warning - when Yumi was 8, you warned me about tonight with the demon, full moon, and that you would have killed us..."

Kurokawa didn't need to kill them. But he could save his future self some trouble by making them forget! His arm he brought the solution flying through the air. The black liquid was thinned out to hide in the night's sky

"What!?" Kakashi saw it just in time and Naruto followed his gaze. Naruto dove in front of the Kazekage as the liquid attacked; Kakashi in front of the Hokage... The seal wrapped around them. Before Taiki's eyes, the 7 were gone vanished into air. Maybe he should have killed them... He probably should have killed them... But the him in the future could take care of it. And he _surely_ would, he knew he would.

He moved such thoughts out of his mind for the him in this time had his own things to take care of. With a brush of his fingers water dug into the sand making the seal sink beneath the small pool's waves, pushing it down back into the earth. Things like that would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

He turned back towards Yumi. She was kneeling by the boy, trying to help her new "friend". The ninjas were all laid out, that Kage among them. Taiki needed to make sure this looked like a fight only among the demon and them. Erase all signs they were here. He'd drown them in Tomohisa's elixir if he had to!

His mind replayed the whole event and soon he was growing more and more angry. Even in memory it was horrifying. Something like this should have never occurred. Something like this, was far - far too dangerous. Too close of an encounter! He shouldn't have been so blind, so trusting. Never again would he. Never again would he let them step into a ninja village!

_Tomohisa._ His mind found a person to blame for all this.

_That traitor!_ The man had said Yumi was like family!_YUMI HAS NO FAMILY!_ How could someone use others instead of gaining strength on their own? An Uncle to Yumi? No a death trap! He should kill that man the next time he saw him...

_Thank you for the warning!? Hn, I might have to give up on my penance, but I just may kill you the next time I see you, Tomohisa. I should have painted the sand with your blood._ He thought angrily. This all had been too much of a risk. That demon now knew of Yumi and he would not be able to undo that!

"Kawa!" Yumi called to him as soon as he came in sight. "Gaara won't wake up! Is something wrong? Is he sick!?"

His eyes bore into her. He wanted to yell, to shake her, to drill it in her little head just how close to losing everything she had been. Just how stupid. How childish. How almost killed or worse, captured, tortured, and experimented on!

**She needed to become so much more careful! ** Become no longer weak, naive, and helpless...

Taiki let the volcano inside him settle and cool. There was no point in exploding at her, in shouting at her, in bashing her idiot head in - she wasn't going to remember any of this by the time he was done, anyway...

"Kawa. Can we help my friend? Please?" Yumi clasped her hands in front of her, realizing something was wrong with him too. The scary big yelling raccoon thing was gone, but Gaara wasn't ok.

"You..." Taiki snarled, trying to think of words other than the anger grown from his fear. "You..." He repeated, still so very disturbed. She was so innocent and _clueless_.

"Please. He's the same height..." The little girl's eyes watered, tears started to form. Her friend was not ok. He was not. Something was wrong. He wasn't waking up.

"You are too kind." Taiki settled on that phrase. He couldn't tell her to not be. Even if he could teach her to be careful, strong, and able - he could not take away that friendliness, that kindness that touched what soul he had left... He would just keep her safe. Safe, far far away from places like these where she'd stumble into a fight or become used. That he would do, even if he couldn't crush her heart, her kindness... he would keep her safe.

"Yumi." He knelt - not even close to her tiny height. "Just drink this." The elixir went into her water pouch, which he held out for her.

He could not let her remember this. She had plenty of other friends - the wolves, that owl, a chicken...

"Is it water?" She asked innocently.

"No. It's special. Now drink." He handed it to her.

"Ok." She took a drink. "You help Gaara too, like me?" She grinned at him, drinking it gone. He would help Gaara. She trusted that, believed it. Just like how he helped her, he would help her friend... .

"Hn." Kurokawa glared. Help wasn't exactly the word he would use for what he was doing.

The little girl swayed, instantly becoming sleepy from the concoction.

"No! Don't sleep just yet!" Taiki panicked as Yumi fell over passed out from the strength of the solution. He hadn't diluted hers like he did for the boy - he wanted her to remember none of this, and now... she was passed out.

"No! No! Shit!" Taiki cursed. His water wasn't touching her, he hadn't been touching her and now... !... Taiki glared at the problem-some girl.

Maybe this time, it'd be ok. Carefully he moved water towards her, just a small amount. The moment it touched her skin, it fell instantly. All chakra was gone. This time was not any better than before and if he touched her now, he'd end up in the same state as the useless water.

He shook his head at himself, annoyed. He knew her ability and the risk. This whole situation had distracted him and now he was in an even worse predicament. Sighing, he did the only thing he could. He brought another ball of water over towards her... He had made an ocean in a tray to put her to sleep two years ago. The sound of waves seemed to always help her sleep, but it also ended up saving him multiple times from her parasite ability.

He moved the water ball, and rolled it into a wave. In and out, he rolled the waves and current, trying to match them to the girl's breath. In and out until they had the sync. It would be awhile before her body's ability would find the same rhythm.

_Idiot._ He cursed himself again. Soon, Suna would send a party out wondering if it was their Kage or the demon who won.

"Greetings Demon. You are the only one this mixture won't work on, so let's make a deal." His dark voice loomed over the sleeping red haired child. If he killed this child, he'd risk the demon coming out and the Kage. If he killed the Kage, he risked Suna wanting to avenge their Kage.

"If you tell anyone the truth of tonight, this boy host of yours, anyone, or if once you free yourself, you decide to find us... I will show you how a Black River can even swallow demons, if she doesn't consume you first. But, if you forget and never tell - then we will not interfere with anything you may try to do or succeed in, even the destruction of Suna." Taiki knelt to the sleeping boy's level, speaking to the demon.

He had no sign the demon heard him or what the demon was thinking, but he knew the demon was listening.

"And Kage." Taiki rose to his full height, looking over the unconscious sleeping man. "You are a failure. You may come to believe you saved the village tonight and your son was the danger, but you'll never know the truth. So even in your sleep, remember - You Are A Failure."

The man's eyes looked deep into hell. Of all his crimes, of all the deaths at his hands, the rivers of blood he had made being possessed, the monster he had become - he had never used a child (killed, yes - used, no). He would need to make sure Yumi would never be used. He needed to make sure that she would be so strong, so independent, so able, and so controlled in her ability that she would be unusable and her secret forever undiscovered.

Plus... he would be there to protect her too. She, in the future, had been talking to him. He would be there, even then!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Eh, heck-shit!" Naruto choked and coughed. His knees were buckled as he threw up up some sort of black solution.

"We're back" Matsuri felt so relieved. She had looked death in the eyes and was not killed...

"What do you mean? We didn't go anywhere." Naruto spoke between coughs, his pupils dilated.

"You don't remember anything?" Kankuro asked the choking nin.

"Remember what?" Naruto looked at the Suna nin and then to Kakashi, who only shrugged.

"I don't remember being anywhere else, either." He informed them.

"We went... to Suna... briefly..." Gaara spoke, leaving out everything. He wasn't sure where to begin, if he even wanted to.

"You and no one on in that battle there will remember. That stuff you threw up puts people to sleep and erases memories from few hours to months...Knowing Taiki's lack of dosing skill, you are going to have a pretty patchy memory." Tomohisa informed them. He was certain Kurokawa had used it on all those Suna nin and the Kage. The man was probably going to use on little Yumi too.

Gaara's eyes drifted to Yumi - not unnoticed by Baki (and everyone else). Her Kurokawa had stopped him back then or maybe she had... But he couldn't remember it, just like Kakashi and Naruto no longer seemed to know.

But it didn't matter, though. That was then. This was now... Leaving the group, he went to her, putting his hand out to her. Fate or not. He had been wrong. He had been very wrong. He should have never written that letter...

"I'm fine." Yumi huffed with a forced smile. Using her own knee, she rose unaccepting of help. Her eyes had locked on him the moment he appeared. Her heart had lunged out. She felt grateful. _Thank you Kawa_.

Standing she began to feel light headed, but she did not falter and her eyes remained focused. Bodyguards needed to be always able, even when bleeding. Blood, a small sign of her lack of strength, was pooled on the seal at her feet.

"You have a very extreme definition of fine." The Hokage commented noticing the blood trail running down Yumi's leg from her side and the larger pool below. The young woman was injured, poisoned, and bleeding out - that much was obvious.

"Comes with the job description..." Yumi countered, creating an emotional wall, refusing to lose face. Her health was not important, others were and they were back he was ok...

(_It's e__x-job description you stupid-girl..._she secretly scolded herself remembering the destroyed map. An emptiness began to fill her internally.)

"We'll take you to our medics." Gaara announced, his eyes focused only on her. They were again at an impasse, cross roads, and this time he would make sure they went the same direction.

"Hm." Yumi broke the stare, her eyes finding anywhere else to look. She could tell he cared about her by how his eyes was looking at her, but she also knew he was concerned. Who wouldn't be seeing blood? Yumi didn't want such attention but she could not come up with a sentence to give herself an exit away from him. Help felt like salt into her already very open wound, and kindness seemed like an insult in the wake of her rejection.

Yumi felt hollow as more time passed with nothing more for her to do other than care for herself. Who was she if she was not assisting others, if the Jieti didn't have her back? Maybe she could find a way to leave, then she wouldn't have to worry about not belonging. If she just left, maybe no one would notice. She was use to being alone, that was normal to her. And when she hurt, it always seemed like she was alone anyway.

Yumi was no longer a Jieti... She had failed as a Captain. And they had kicked her out since she was now a liability to them. She was literally nothing right now, and injured. A failure to the ex-title and probably a disappointment to the deceased Kurokawa. But it was the choice she had made! A thousand times over, no matter the situation, no matter the variables - she'd do it all again. Given an infinite number of redoes, she would not alter the history. It was who she was! This would be repeated, again and again. He came back. He was back! That was her only confidence that she did what was right despite the grief inside.

"We should discuss what just happened before going our separate ways." The Hokage spoke to the Kazekage, catching his attention away from the bloody black hair Jieti-erito. "It would be best for you to get some medical attention now. We have a number of nin who can treat you." Tsunade spoke to Yumi, drawing the young woman's gaze back towards them. The woman's eyes were hard.

"Ok..." Yumi gave a slight nod of her head and decided that was her cue, her opening to fully exit. Without hesitation, she took it. She was alone anyway, there was nothing more for her here.

She wasn't a Jieti. She had no village she came from. She had no family to return to. She had no Home she visited. When Kurokawa had died, it was only the Jieti title that kept her from killing herself (though it only added fuel to her taking the stupid jobs in the first place). The Jieti _was_ her "family", her sense of "village", and a place she returned to (every two years). A Jieti was what Kurokawa had been, Tomohisa was, Basan, Jinish... all of them were connected to her through the Jieti Society! And now... She had gotten herself removed from it. She had even met Gaara because of being a Jieti! It was where she would go if she ever needed help (which was a rare occurrence for her to admit to in the first place!). Yumi was now nothing.

Gaara's letter, which she read over and over till memorized, decided to replay itself in her head. Because, when one is down - why not kick one's self even more? She couldn't stop the words from coming forth in her mind.

_To whom it may concern within the Jieti, and Minawa Yumi,_

_**I, the Kazekage - Gaara of the Desert, am writing to nullify the relationship between myself and Yumi**__. I do not wish the Jieti to believe this to be an act against your group or a dividing line. Instead I am trying to give this enemy no reason to target you through our connection. If, should the time come, after the danger has subsided, and if we both choose - we may end up continuing our relationship at a later date. However, given the action I am taking now as well as the dangers currently present __- I am not going to guarantee what the future holds __for myself or any others._

_Also, you should be informed that if any enters our groups, __**we will treat them with suspicion**__ until they are questioned and __**interrogated**__. We are all on lockdown until this enemy is identified and until there is a means to attack them__**. I would suggest you do the same**__ to anyone entering your groups whether ninja, villager, or other to ensure your own safety as well._

_Respectfully,  
>- The Kazekage of Suna<em>

_Yumi,  
>I'm sorry. Thank you for being with me up to now. I cannot endanger your group, <em>_**nor let my own feelings endanger mine**__. From now until further notice, I will no longer be seeing you as someone that I'm in a relationship with. As the Kazekage during this crisis, __**I do not have that liberty**__. __You will be__ treated __like everyone else__. For all who come into any ninja group, they and yourself will be interrogated and treated with suspicion until they (and you) are proven to not be __an enemy in disguise__._

_I wish you well and hope you remain safe.  
>- Gaara<em>

Yumi wanted to be alone, because she was **alone**.

And she didn't belong here.

She needed no one anyway.

_Right?_

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Hyourin-Kusubana**: Glad you liked the chapter and the profile! Maybe one day Yumi will be open with her ability and we can start seeing more about it, but I don't see that happening quite yet. She was taught too firmly that it was not something to share even hint to...

**AngelicLuka: **I'm glad I could help cheer up your mood! I seriously hope this week is going better for you! If not, you'll really like Chapter 45, guaranteed which I'll try to post this weekend. So you can look forward to that... (As much as I like this chapter, can't say it's really a mood lifter per-say)

**ZabuzasGirl:** Your wish is my command... Soooo... I updated! :D

**Let it flow: **OMG, I'm grinning ear to ear. Thank you for the awesome review. SO happy Yumi's not Mary Sue. It's hard to balance Needy Nancy's with Mary Sue when I decided to make her strong (physically) and stubborn with a slight savior complex... I'm also glad you like Kurokawa and Asami. Because people seem to keep mentioning Asami, I decided to bring her up again in a later chapter from now. No, she's not returning yet, but I got something I think is rather humorous. You'll have to keep reading to find out (it's like 47/48 depending how I cut the chapters...)

**Special Author's Note - To me, this chapter is about how just because we have successes or things go way we think they should or wanted them to, doesn't mean we feel good about it after. In fact, sometimes we feel terrible because whether we came out on top or not, the situation showed us things we didn't want to see or caused us losses elsewhere... Not all things turn out well all the time and those can have a huge rippling affect!**

**As normal - Please review. I seriously check my mail multiple times a day looking for a new review. I love hearing back from you guys even if it's just on sentence or a full rant/rave/commentary. I love reading them and as always I'm open to all comments and suggestions! :)**

**Happy Wednesday! **


	45. Chapter 45: Face Value

**Whooo. We are on a roll! Well I have this stuff pre-written... I'm stuck on 48 not sure how the enemy's going to move next... :( **

**But enough for notes up here, As normal I do not know Naruto cause if I did there would be a Minawa Yumi and a Junko Asami! **

**Enjoy & Thanks for reading!**

**- Rain**

**.**

* * *

><p>"So, we believe this actually happened and occurred in the past?" The Hokage asked the Kazekage, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Tomohisa. Kakashi and Naruto were there but neither seemed to be able to remember exactly. Both had different pieces they could remember, but were missing major parts of it - even some of the time before the seal had grabbed them.<p>

"I honestly don't know." Kankuro answered the Kage's question to fill the silence.

"Wouldn't someone know? An elder?" Matsuri replied.

"No, only those fighting the demon had been out that night. I have investigated that night before for perosonal reasons..." The Kazekage answered, he had questioned many before curious for his own sake on what happened that night and if it would affect him as a Kage now.

"I have a theory on how Yumi and Kurokawa ended up there. Look!" He pointed the blood pool. "Yumi's blood has soaked into the seal. If she was bleeding like that from before she tried to stop the seal from vanishing, it could have affected the seal. While the seal wasn't able to pull her with us having already activated, it maybe grabbed her in that time - taking Kurokawa with. It also explains why we could hear only her voice and no one elses, her blood was soaked in." Tomohisa brought attention to the blood that had mixed into the seal where she was been kneeling.

The Kazekage's eyes dashed away from the group, but did not find her. She was probably getting stitched up somewhere if she couldn't heal herself for whatever reason.

"Even with not knowing what we are talking about - I would buy into that idea. Blood activates a number of seals and jutsus." Kakashi spoke, he remembered being in the Suna desert, but not how he got there. He remembered a deviled eyed man as well, but not a young female. Patches of memories...

"I agree, that quantity could have had unknown affects and it was obvious that man would go anywhere with that little girl even be transported. Plus he did accuse you, Tomohisa, of being the one who transported them." The Hokage spoke remembering their initial meeting.

"So what happened with Shukaku?" The Hokage now turned to an even bigger question. Just what was it they had witnessed? Her mind replaying what she could see under the moon light so far away. The massive demon, the small child in front of him somewhere, and then the demon yowling and howling in front of her calling that little girl a bitch and then that man with his axe drawn...

Gaara felt his eyes grow hard. His mind went to that night in the cactus garden. Yumi, who jumped so fearlessly into a fight, unable to hold eye contact, constantly brushing back her bangs, so very nervous and uncertain as she spoke..." _I just take a person's chakra - __entirely__."_

His pale blue eyes drifted to the taller older man's. He also knew, right?

Tomohisa said nothing.

The Kazekage's eyes met the Hokage's, saying nothing - acting as if he didn't know.

"Shukaku threatened her and the Gaara from back then, scaring her. She hit him and he roared like he was in pain - his sand falling from him. Then he swung at her with his whole arm and the sand just fell down, flooding the area - burying her." Kankuro described what he had witnessed.

Matsuri's eyes went wide! _The sand just fell?_ Her mind flashed to the two playing.

"That happened when they were playing! Twice the sand shot up or grabbed her and then just fell down harmlessly. And she even jumped through his sand shield!" Matsuri piped up, instantly gaining a glare from her Kazekage.

"How's that possible? What could it be? That man used water and Yumi just uses Taijutsus, right? No blood line traits?" The Hokage looked to Tomohisa for answers.

"What are we talking about? Who? What!? Huh?" Naruto asked, his heading turning to look at each and every person, confused.

"Naruto, this conversation isn't for us. Let's go check on the others." Kakashi summoned his student with the nod of the Hokage. They did no longer remembered whatever it was the others did.

Gaara kept quiet, his eyes looking about the group. She could take chakra with a touch and back then she obviously couldn't control it.

Tomohisa sighed, unsure what to say. He brought his hand up and flagged Atsuhi Shimizu, their former Jinkun, to come over. He always knew the right things to say that's why he had gotten elected.

"Huh?" Naruto paused his exit to see the Jieti-erito leader go join the small group. "Does he know?" He asked Kakashi.

"Probably." Kakashi answered, his eyes studying the man. It would be normal for a leader to know all present and former group members.

"Atsuhi-sama..." Tomohisa could barely speak. Did he dare say the truth before two ninja groups? (Would Kurokawa come back from the grave, or worse find a way through time using the very seal that had sent them back there in the first place!?) Tomohisa waved the Hokage to explain, wanting no part of this witch hunt.

Again, they explained.

"I see..." Atsuhi gave a nod. They knew, without knowing, they pretty much knew.

"Where is Yumi? She might know given he raised her." The Hokage stepped back from their group to look about.

"Not sure. Probably getting healed, she was bleeding through her layers." Atsuhi answered. He had seen her wandering off back towards the way she came - honestly, she probably left. Which was turning out to be a good thing.

Gaara's eyes bore into the man wanting a more clear explanation on where she was. Yumi was injured and he didn't like it that no one seemed to be able to find her all of a sudden.

"Hn, once she's healed we should ask her. Maybe that man put some sort of special seal on her." The Hokage let it known that she was leaning towards it being that man.

"Heh." Atsuhi debated internally. They practically knew. "Taiki was there and he left you alive with your memories in tacked?"

"Yumi's voice came through and saved us last minute." Kankuro informed the man "But Kakashi and Naruto ended up getting that stuff slammed down them."

"She was muttering to herself, asking him to help her - you know." Tomohisa elaborated, thankful for Yumi's habit of talking to the dead.

"Saying his name?" Atsuhi spoke as if he was about to realize something.

"Yeah."

"Oh. He probably believed she was talking to him in this time then...a still alive him... Which would explain why he never shared so many things, always believing he'd still be alive later." A light bulb came on for the ex Jieti Leader. The man had took so many secrets to his death. Leaving Yumi with so little all because he had believed he'd still be around - he'd always be around due to hearing her in the future...

"So... do you know what happened? If it was a seal? With so many demons now freed, it would be good to know in the future - just in case." The Hokage spoke, hinting at the thought of using such an ability.

"Heh. Would you risk the life of every person in your village, your family, your lineage?" The former leader asked them, dead serious.

"That axe, Taiki carried is known as the Black River assassin group axe. Truly though, it's said to possess any welder, to give them a Death God's strength, speed, and killing ability. However for Shinigami, dead is normal and death is their job, so killing doesn't stop with just the enemy - you will turn to kill everyone holding that thing... Anyone who touches it and has killed before, will be possessed gaining power, but also the warped sense of life. Only Taiki was able to return to normal and still carry that axe, to not kill blindly anymore. But honestly that was probably an unspeakable trade to gain his soul back. The Jieti keep that that axe is sealed in a prison box, to not be used unless absolutely needed - but it comes with such a great risk. All secrets, always come with a great risk... So, do you risk the life of every person you know for the answer?" He decided to give them one secret to save another.

"No. A weapon like that, even with the freed demons, would be more dangerous than good. Plus we currently have peace with the demons so there is no reason to risk it." The Hokage's eyes went hard. They didn't need the enemy having anymore of these forbidden, ancient, jutsus. The man's answer made sense to her. It made sense that monstrous devil-eyed man would have a weapon against demons, that he would be able to have that much power to protect the child he seemed to care so much about..

"So it was that man?" Kankuro stated in disbelief. How could someone be so powerful? Was he really a Death God?

"Kurokawa would have done anything to protect that child. She was so attached to him, loved him. It was how he showed love, protecting her." Tomohisa stated, remembering the odd pair of the young happy constantly working Yumi and the broody monstrous Kurokawa.

Gaara's eyes went to the Jieti men. They had covered for Yumi's secret. They wanted to protect her from becoming a weapon, a tool, something to use...

_Yumi._ He thought, wanting to find her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You should join with the Ninjas. You're going to put people at risk since you helped the enemy, Yumi." The Jinish clone informed the 24 year old who was back on the guarded land, getting her bag.

Yumi glared at the rock clone, wishing him to leave. She knew that. She knew they were going to regard her as an enemy now. She knew that if the enemy decided to come after her for trying to help the two Kages, she was putting others at risk for being here. She _knew_ she no longer was a Jieti.

"Got anything helpful to say?" Her voice reflected her anger.

"It would be better if you joined the ninjas. You could assist in ending this fight at least." He informed her, noticing how her eyes still held the glare. She had always been proud of her Jieti title.

"Hn." She huffed, holding the bag she had retrieved from the tree. Her finger tips and toes were cold. Her head light. She needed to tend to the wound she was currently holding pressure on with her hand.

"And we should train together again before the next Certs, so make sure you send word where you are when the notifications come out." The clone mentioned, causing her eyes to flash.

_Would they even invite someone who failed? _

"Get yourself healed up. Help the ninjas." The clone decided to state again before crumbling in front of her.

_Sure, I'll get right on that._ She thought sarcastically.

An enemy to all, that's what she was. Who wanted to hire her, now?

_A person for hire that is an enemy to all - that's just great credentials right there._ Bitterness tore into her.

She wanted to be alone.

She wanted nothing from no one.

She wanted no one to bother her anymore.

She was supposed to being strong!

Right?

* * *

><p>Yumi was laying by the small creek. Her bloody clothes soaking. She still had her black chest wrappings on and her under shorts, but both had blood on them. Once her cloak, armor, and other layers were dry - she'd clean them too. She had stitched the wounds up that she could reach, but the scratch on her back was still open. Yumi used the ground to apply pressure to it.<p>

Her fingers were cold and her body shivered randomly in protest at the blood loss. _Idiot_. She cursed herself, placing medicine in her mouth. She knew it wouldn't help with the poison, but it could relieve the symptoms. Most of her chakra had gone to holding that seal in place, now she didn't have enough for her restoration jutsu. That jutsu required a large amount of chakra, but it was one of the only two jutsus she could do. All of the other medical or healing jutsus, she could not seem to accomplish. All other jutsus she never seemed able to do!

_Fail_.

Placing an arm over her eyes to hide them, she let the tears fall unable to hold them back any longer.

_Failure_

_Unable_

_Weak_

_Unhelpful_

_An Enemy!_

_An Enemy. Not family. Not date. Not a friend. Not even a stranger. An Enemy to all. Worse than no one._

_A complete outsider... No, I'm even worse than that!_

_A disappointment to Kurokawa and all other Jieti._

_I failed..._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Where's Yumi?" Gaara asked, his eyes searched every small gathered group for the short charcoal haired woman. He normally found her so easily, and now it was like she was not even here.

"She probably went back - to the Jieti." Kankuro answered his brother's question, having noticed how quickly the two locked eyes. Man, they had it bad.

"Naw, the Jieti wouldn't risk that. They would have cut ties from her the moment she ran out to help with the seal if not for helping the ANBU." Tomohisa spoke up, also glancing around for the girl.

"So where is she?" Gaara's eyes landed harshly on her ex-leader. This was the man who had informed him she could guard when she could barely run back in Suna during the Chunin exams!

Atsuhi looked the young Kage over carefully. Maybe he could sway her...

"She had a bag hidden somewhere, so I would assume to get that if she's not here. But, I don't think she's going to come back. Being Jieti was everything to her, and more so after Taiki died. Honestly, I thought she maybe had changed when she used you as her emergency contact, but she still refused to leave to join us helping you guys." Atsuhi spoke honestly. He had no hold over the younger member. Even with knowing Kurokawa and being the Jinkun, Yumi rarely listened unless it was about a job. But this red haired man, the Kazekage, she had finally updated her own records removing a dead man as her contact (something that he and her had argued about for years since the deceased wasn't supposed to be an emergency contact in the first place!)

"Kazekage-sama." Baki interrupted. "We need to move out." If the girl was no longer Jieti, then she was even more dangerous.

"Start preparing the groups. I want to survey the area to see if there's any more of those creatures around." He ordered.

"He's going to search for Yumi - I bet you." Kankuro leaned over to Matsuri, who's eyes narrowed.

"He would for anyone who helped us." She found herself stating.

"I hope he finds her. She's lost a lot of blood, and she saved our lives." The Hokage's voice came from behind the two.

"Hokage-san." Matsuri jumped, she was being glared at by the blonde woman.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready to move out?" The Kage asked sharply.

"Yes. Of course!" Matsuri jumped to attention, bowed, and RUSHED off. She had heard of the Kage's unforgiving strength!

"Heheheh." Kankuro chuckled. That was funny.

"Shikamaru sent a letter that Yumi might be suspicious, and possibly the enemy targeting the Kazekage... I think it's just how that man raised her, anyone raised by him would naturally have skewed ideals on normal - and be a bit suspicious..." Tsunade commented, thinking to herself. The girl's strength and determination was suspicious, but that man seemed to defy nature itself.

"Hey! Tomohisa! How was Kurokawa even hired for jobs anyway!?" She yelled to the elder Jieti, suddenly curious.

"Haha. Good question. Some people took comfort in their guard being more terrifying than their enemy, I guess." Tomohisa laughed, having though the same thing when he first met the terrifying man.

"I can see that." Kankuro nodded his head. Who worried about enemy when that was your protector!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi tensed. Instantly she focused on stopping her tears, the signs of her weakness. She didn't move otherwise. His chakra was here, now standing right there just a few feet away from her. Her arm was covering her eyes. Her other hand pressed on the newly stitched wound above her right hip, trying to stop the bleeding despite the venom/poison.

Gaara's eyes inspected every inch of the non-moving body. She wasn't dead. Just not moving. She had washed herself though her chest wrappings and loose shorts still had blood stains. The rest of her clothing and armor was hanging on the nearby tree, drying with only a few cuts in it - nothing equivalent to the sewn wounds on her body.

_She transferred someone's injuries to herself and then probably not healed herself_... Gaara concluded, feeling annoyed. It was how she had ended up bleeding into the seal... How she ended up so injured.

"Yes?" Yumi moved her arm first, quietly wiping away any signs of tears. She would not let it known she had cried. She was a Jieti. Jieti did not shed tears. She wasn't supposed to cry, even with no longer being a Jieti - she couldn't cry in front of others. She wouldn't show a sign of it in front of _him._

She rose to her feet, slowly without help and faced him. Her bold, hard, green eyes met his pale blue. Her face showed no sign of pain, worry, or fear. A seasoned fighter. Gaara made sure he showed no emotion...

"We are going to move out." Gaara found his voice. He felt himself glare at the sight of the black sitches on her white skin, the smeared blood trails in the grass, her pale complexion - signs of fever and poison. She had walked away from them, from him, **injured**.

"Be safe traveling back." A nod of her head, acknowledged his statement but showed no hint of going with them.

"You should come with us. You need medical attention." Gaara became more direct, his frustration growing at her dismissal of him. He had screwed up, breaking up with her just because of some suspicion.

"Hn. I'm fine. It will heal." Yumi didn't budge. She was... She had been a Jieti. But now, at least, he was safe. She loved him, and he was safe. That mattered to her. He was a Kage. His priority should be the village. She understood that. They were broken up. It was the right thing to have done. It was Ok. She was Ok. She was fine. She didn't need anyone, she was _fine_.

Gaara felt angry at her words and defiant eyes. She was being stubborn and the venom had already taken many ninja lives.

Silence filled everything up as the distance between them expanded and a cold air emerged. He was not leaving like she expected him to. She was not easily going with him like he wanted her to.

"Do you guys need an escort?" Yumi asked, her eyes were like that man's, Kurokawa's, - like his own had been so long ago.

Gaara felt his temper flare, but said nothing. _How can she offer an escort in her current condition?_ _She is obviously feverish. Obviously faint. Obviously injured_. That was not why he was here. He did not want to hire her!

He wanted... He wanted...

Gaara could feel his blood boil underneath his sand mask. She was soo stubborn. How had he not seen before how stubborn she was, how distant, so guarded? Why had he given in and written that letter!?

The sand wrapped around him, transporting him. _Finally,_ Yumi felt relief.

To right in front of her! Instantly she snapped back on guard.

Yumi took a step back. He was **TOO** close. Her body tensed and her lip twitched as her eyes glared at him. She wanted him to leave, hadn't he got the hint!? Just what the hell was he thinking!?

"I'm your enemy, you should treat me as such... And, you'll want your group to head out soon to give yourselves more daylight to move in." She added the last part noting the time by the sun. She wanted them to stay safe and it would be better for them to leave, soon.

Yumi slowly moved to take another step back, to get even more distance between them.

Gaara's hand went to her, holding her still. Instantly her eyes met his - their look clear, **she'd ****fight**** him**. She was not as emotionally open as she made herself seem. Maybe, in fact, she had never been fully unguarded, even around him, just kind and understanding. She had been letting them build trust little by little, and he broke it with pen and paper.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, trying to draw her to him.

"Sorry." He stated again, feeling her tense even more.

Yumi grit her teeth, feeling aggravated a his use of that word. Why was he sorry!? What fault did he have? She had chosen jumping in to help them, to help the ANBU! And she'd do it again too! Was he saying sorry for the letter? Or was he daring to say sorry her becoming everyone's enemy? For her being injured? Was it because he cared... He cared that she was hurting... Sorry that he wasn't going to leave her alone when she WANTED to be alone!?

The tightness in her chest growing again. She felt her emotions come in like a flood. But she wasn't going to let herself cry in front of him. She wouldn't. It didn't matter if he cared. She was... She was supposed to be...

"I'm your enemy. You should leave. Please. Just leave. I'm fine." Yumi tried to harden her voice. She thought about physically fighting him, but unless she was willing to take his chakra - he could both overpower her and outrun her.

"No." He informed her, serious.

Yumi frowned, defensive. He was going to cause her to lose face - if he didn't leave, she'd lose face! Kami! She wasn't going to forgive him if he made her lose face just because of a few measly scratches!

"If you are truly my enemy, then I'll just take you with me by force. But I'm not leaving you here." Gaara's eyes locked on hers.

Yumi's entire body tensed before him, her eyes instantly showed rage. She couldn't win against him if she didn't take his chakra, and she didn't want to take his chakra! She didn't want to! Why the hell was he doing this!? SHE WAS FINE! And, they were supposed to be enemies. It was too risky for his village, for those he was responsible for! She wasn't important! She wasn't that important! She was just a person for hire! Someone who did odd jobs and was just a body for others, a Jieti. She didn't have anything, why in the hell was he doing this!? The Jieti had even kicked her out! Why wasn't he!?

"I'm not-" Her voice cracked amid her anger. _Fuck_. She couldn't say it out loud. She wasn't a Jieti anymore, she wasn't anything to him anymore, he had his village - HE SHOULD JUST LEAVE!

_Damn it._ The turmoil turned the other way as she realized she really couldn't fight him, not without taking his chakra. Couldn't he just let her go? She was ok. She said she was OK! SHE WAS FINE!

Gaara could see the storm behind her eyes. The torn look.

"I'm not a-" She tried again, unable to say the word. "I am-" She tried another way, feeling the heaviness in her chest as she tried to communicate what she was no longer.

He leaned forward and kissed her, wanting to make it better. It didn't matter what she was and was not.

Yumi felt tears instantly come down her face as she could no longer fight them back.

She had failed, she was nothing. She was supposed to be his enemy, why wasn't he treating her that way? That she could handle, the letter she could handle, the injuries, and anything else other than _this_ she could keep face with - but _this_, _this_ brought weakness to her knees and made her feel the hurt.

"Sorry." She whispered out, _failure_..._weak._

Quickly she moved to rub away the tears as fast as she could. Jeiti weren't supposed to cry. _Not a Jieti._ She reminded herself, instantly pained by the thought.

"Here." A cloak appeared with his sand, something more for her to wear. Yumi's eyes went to it, and finally she gave a slight, tiny, barely-there, nod. She'd give in to the confusing stubborn man. She'd go with him.

"I'm carrying you." He then decided to inform her, seriously.

"_WHAT_!?" Yumi jerked back, stepping back, defiant.

She didn't want to be carried! JIETI DON'T GET CARRIED!

"Since you keep saying we are enemies, I am prepared to fight you, and you will not win... I am carrying you." Gaara's tone was grave. There was no way she was walking injured like _that_. There was no way he would let her after seeing her tears. Plus, he would not give her the chance to walk off alone, again.

"I'm fine." She snarled. He had gotten her to agree to come with him, but to be carried!? She wasn't broken. She was hospitalized like before. SHE WAS FINE! She was independent! She was fine on her own! She didn't need to be carried...

"I don't care." His voice was cold. She could protest all she wanted, even if they needed to physically fight, he was going to carry her. His eyes grew hard as hers stared in disbelief.

_WHAT!? _Why the hell was he acting this way!? Why couldn't he have just left her be? It was bad enough to be an enemy, hurt, and weak, but he was seeing it now too.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi's arms were wrapped around his neck. He had stated she either could be carried on his back or princess style and if she didn't pick, he would. _Kami_! She was being carried, as if she was unable to even walk! SHE COULD WALK!

"Can you put me down now?" Yumi growled. He was carrying her small bag and his gourd with his sand. She wasn't even allowed to carry her own bag. It was small enough. She had agreed to come with him, wasn't that enough?

"No." Gaara replied sharply. Kami, she was troublesome! First sneaking away, then refusing to join, fighting against being carried, and now protesting! He felt anger towards her and her complete disregard for her own health.

"We are coming up to the ninjas!" Yumi didn't want to steal his chakra so she couldn't win against him, but she did not want to be seen like this!

"No. Keep moving and we'll switch to the other way." Gaara threatened her, fully knowing how embarrassing of a thought that was to her to be carried princess style...

"Let me down! The ninjas are ahead! A Jieti shouldn't be carried when they can still walk." She snapped panicked, pulling back from him. She didn't care she was no longer a Jieti. She had let him carry her off the guarded land, but she just couldn't let people see her like this. No one would hire her again! No one would respect her! All those years of work, would be ruined! Everything would be ruined on top of everything else too!

"Yumi! Stop." Gaara stopped moving. His sand pressed into her at his frustration, securing her against him, again. Her own frustration could be felt as she continued anyway.

"Cover your head with the hood. I'll say you are unconscious, that you helped us until you had no energy left. That's what Jieti do right, put their health after others?" He compromised, using her own argument against her. He hoped she'd take the bait and compromise. It was still a long way to the fortress from here and he would not let her walk it in her condition.

"yeah..." Yumi let herself relax, that would work. She could accept that... If no one knew she was awake, then it would be ok. Right? Only Tomohisa and the ex-Jinkun would probably guess the truth (since they knew what happened when she slept).

Gaara didn't move forward though he relaxed his sand he had used to re-secure her. He wanted for her to be completely OK with the compromise. He did not want to have to fight her the whole way back to his base in front of the ninjas. As a Kage he didn't want to be seen like that (similar to how him carrying her feel compromised her as an able Jieti...).

"O-ok." She stuttered, nervous to be on his back for that long, nervous that someone would know she was letting him carry her while she was still able to walk...

Slowly, Yumi wrapped her arms around him, covering her head with the hood of the cloak he gave her. Her legs were wrapped on either side of his torso. It was actually his sand that was holding her up, not her strength. He could probably feel her every heart beat... one compromising, embarrassing, lost face situation, after another. He had witnessed her lows, something she hated for anyone to see - especially someone like him who she liked...

"Good." Gaara said the last spoken word between them for the rest of the trip to the base as she would be pretending to be unconscious...

Finally she was done fighting him... at least until they got to the medics, probably... And he would need to find a place for her in the base too. Given where he wanted her to stay, she'd probably fight him on too...

_Difficult_. Gaara thought feeling a frustration he couldn't quite explain.

..

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

..

**AngelicLuka:** Haha, not sure I'd call last chapter epic, but I'm very glad you liked it!. (My favorite chapter is still back a the Chunin Exams). I am glad your week is better! Happy Saturday! If you have any requests let me know. I'm kinda stuck so who knows what will happen next (for chapter 48, I mean)

**ClumsyWriter: **I saw you changed your name but since you originally reviewed as Let it Flow I figured I should respond to that. :) I too wanted to keep little Yumi and Kurokawa around but I promised myself not to stay in that time forever, it would be too easy. And as much as I want, I don't think I'm going to bring Kurokawa back from the dead either - that doesn't happen in real life. As for creativity of creepy things, you have to check out Grimm it's a tv show (on hulu too) that has creepy things in it! Also I'm more than happy to add more Kankuro showings. He's a harder guy for me to write but it'd be good practice and I get awesome ideas when I get requests for things. I'm half way wondering if eventually I should set up for a hint of a Kankuro pairing! That'd be fun, maybe... after the war... ugh that's a ways... Got any ideas for war? lol

**Gifi:** Your English is very good and readable! Thank you VERY much for reading. I am glad you like my story and I try for logical honestly so thank you! What language do you speak if it is ok for me ask?

**No special notes for this chapter. But as normal please review if you have read this! I really love reviews and I am stuck on chapter 48. Honestly I don't know what I should have the enemy do next! I also don't know how the ninja groups should respond to try to find this enemy and stop them... Complicated things.**


	46. Chapter 46: Homeless No More

**Long Chapter, but more of Yumi's background gets discovered. Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy & Thanks for Reading!**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is a women's section!" Ino spoke drawing everyone's attention to the Kazekage and Baki. The room was filled with women and everyone's eyes went to the men. The medical group had split the men from women due to the placements of some of the injuries, though most were being treated for the venom. Matsuri, present for a minor wound, locked on the cloaked figure on the Kazekage's back - it was Yumi. She remembered the Kazekage's comment that he had found her unconscious...<p>

"Sorry, she needs treatment." The Kazekage apologized as he person he was carrying. Yumi began to stir... A small hand pushed back the cloak's hood. Her hair was a wild mess, her face pale and yet painted with fever... A minute tremor through her body could be seen.

"I'm fine." Yumi answered her voice holding more strength than her body looked. Instantly she gained a glare from the Kazekage. She was pale, even her lips lacked color, and her skin seemed clammy. Matsuri's eyes flashed, red could be seen at her waistline, slowly making its way through. It was also on her back, obviously bleeding out from the venom or an un-stitched wound.

Fine was the opposite of what the woman was... She needed treatment, even if she was an enemy, it was a risk worth taking in case she was the real Yumi, an ally.

"Holy! Yes, Kazekage, we'll treat her right away. And you are so not fine!" Ino counted, eyes also noticing the blood seeping through. She did not regard this person as an enemy at all.

"After she's healed, we still need to interrogate her to make sure she's not an enemy. We need to interrogate all who join, especially those we may naturally want to trust." Baki's voice was full of suspicion. He had not let the Kazekage out of his sight since he brought her back with him.

Instantly the half-faced man received a glare from his former student and the medical nin.

"I'm fine, _really_. Please tend to others first. And you should interrogate me. You don't want anyone coming in under a disguise." Yumi went into her guarding mentally. Gaara's glare moved from Baki back to the troublesome woman. He hadn't felt this frustrated in a long time, and it was increasing.

"Heal her first so she can be interrogated." He announced, pissed, again. If she really wanted to be his enemy, he'd make her his enemy!

Yumi nodded her head to his statement. They needed to verify she wasn't an enemy - keep their base safe. She wasn't a Jieti anymore, she wasn't anything - they shouldn't trust her... That's how he was supposed to treat her. Any other way, just wasn't _right_.

"Yumi's not the enemy!" Ino snapped at the two men. Didn't they know what she did for them in Suna?

"I should be considered the enemy. It's the best way of thinking. Outsiders should not be trusted, especially someone who is joining unexpectedly." It was Yumi who spoke in defense of the decision.

Gaara's eyes coolly surveyed her. He had noticed her crying on the ground, moving her arm to quietly wipe away her tears... And yet, she still did things like this. She let people push her to the outside, she defended herself being called an enemy. It frustrated him when he was advocating **for her**.

Baki also looked her over. Her defense of his position surprised him. Maybe she wanted to be interrogated or maybe she wasn't the enemy at all... Suddenly he felt doubt towards his position.

"Well it seems once again, you have a higher dosage of poison than others. I suspect for the same reason as before - you transferred it to yourself." Fujimoto had drawn a small amount of her blood, the elder's eyes catching the girl's who smirked. Yes - she had done that, again.

"How long until she's ready for interrogation?" Baki emotionlessly asked.

"It will be two days until she's fully healed." Ino placed a hand on her hip and stared down the half face man.

"Or less." Fujimoto added, glancing towards Yumi again. The girl's antibodies and tolerance had been impressive before, and again were showing their resilience. Despite being only 24, the girl had contracted more diseases and poisons than most, even compared to those in the body guard field. The elder medical nin had a few ideas on how the young woman had come to have such tolerances...

"How long till the poison settles down?" Yumi asked the medics.

"With the anti-venom, 4 hours at most for you." Fujimoto answered, wondering if Yumi was catching on that the elder knew...

"You should probably interrogate me in 1 to 2 then. No point in letting me regain my strength if I end up deemed an enemy. Just because I am myself, doesn't mean you shouldn't still treat me like someone under a disguise." Yumi turned to Baki. Gaara glared. She was completely in a Jieti, guarding mindset and not one of an injured ally, which she was!

"Uh, yeah..." Baki stared into the green eyes. There was no sign of mal-intent or misdirection. Just pure honesty. Still, he didn't expect it from her, herself.

"You need more time than that!" Ino sharply snapped. One hour would not be enough for her to recover from the obvious blood loss and fever! Ino felt an anger start to stir towards Yumi who didn't seem to care for herself.

"I'll be fine." Yumi's tone turned serious, daring anyone to say otherwise. Baki's expression chilled.

"We will see about that! But you two, this is the women's section - so I'll have to ask you to leave. Don't worry, I will _handle_ Yumi." Ino's annoyed glare landed on the men and then her friend. Yumi was being worse than when she had offered herself up for experimentation!

* * *

><p>"So despite your stubbornness, you and the Kazekage are together, right?" Ino pried, after finally pushing the non-injured Sand nin out. It took her awhile to bully out the half faced Baki and the Kazekage, but no one could stand against her loud and demanding vocal cords.<p>

Matsuri over heard and stared intensely. The Kazekage didn't have time for a relationship right now, he barely had time in Suna normally, and he was known a neglecting boyfriend... but even Matsuri had noticed how he looked for her after she disappeared and how he had glared at her every time she had declared herself their enemy...

"Huh?" Yumi looked up at the blonde. No, she was their enemy now.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you and he's concerned about your injuries." Ino grinned, certain the two were together. The Kazekage cared for her, anyone could tell. "You saw it too, right?" She asked Matsuri.

"The Kazekage takes care of people, he's always been like that." Matsuri rebutted unable to admit what she truly thought. "But how'd you get yourself so injured!?"

"Those things attacked some ANBU in the village we were supposed to protect. I escorted them back to the main group and ended up taking their injuries to heal them. Injuries are a part of the job. When I went to help with the seal, I didn't have time to heal myself completely." Yumi answered clearly. Matsuri tried to detect any sign of a lie, but found none. The girl spoke as if she was being honest.

"Sheesh - that's like when you jumped into Suna while it was quarantined! Risking yourself without thinking, again!" Ino started remember the plague and Yumi volunteering herself to be experimented on, and then transferring everyone's illness to herself. She felt herself becoming annoyed.

"I don't understand how you can be so strong and such an idiot at the same time!" Ino stabbed Yumi violently with the needle, her mind actually jumping to her village's own knuckle head ninja who would risk himself without thinking, (even worse than the girl in front of her).

"OW! Hey. Sorry! You don't need to stab me!" Yumi protested the violence. Matsuri tried not to smile. This girl was strong and yet a little needle made her jump and a medical nin was causing her fear.

"Oh suck it up, it didn't hurt that bad - it's part of the job right?" Ino snapped, feeling annoyed.

"No. Usually I decline medical treatment. And if it's always this painful, I'm certainly not going to start accepting it more in the future!" Yumi countered rubbing her bruised and pained arm.

"YOU DECLINE MEDICAL TREATMENT!? FROM WHAT!? FOR WHAT REASON!? Do you wanna DIE!? ARE YOU TRULY AN IDOIT!?" Ino slammed the medicine Yumi was supposed to drink down on the table.

* * *

><p>"I think the whole base just heard that." Baki felt the need to speak as he and the Kazekage stood outside of the designated women's medical wing. Even with the door shut Ino's voice came booming out.<p>

"Humph." The Kazekage crossed his arms. She refused medical treatments!? It was bad enough she let herself get so injured.

"Jieti probably have their own medics, though I don't think she gets a choice of declining our medical here..." Baki added, noticing his Kage's reaction, trying to make the young man feel better.

"Don't defend her." Gaara growled, annoyed.

"Hn. She's right that we should treat her as an enemy until she's interrogated at least." Baki decided to mention, still surprised she had said that herself.

Gaara felt himself glare. "You did not tell anyone about Temari's letter, right? Not even my brother?"

"Since you took care of the situation. I told no one, per your order." Baki started off, wary. The Kazekage had brought Yumi here, despite his own letter... carried her, waiting for her...

"Good. Don't tell anyone, she'll prove herself in the interrogation. She's not our enemy." the young man's voice was cold.

"Kazeka-"

"Don't." Gaara cut the man off, not wanting another word spoke on the matter. "You can pick the interrogator and interrogation method."

* * *

><p>"Jieti shouldn't hinder those who hire them - plus I survived." Yumi finally spoke on the previous subject, thinking it was finally safe. Ino had gotten extremely angry at her earlier comment.<p>

It was not safe at all!

"HINDRANCE? MEDICAL IS A HINDRANCE!? YOU ARE DARING TO CALL ME A HINDRANCE!?" Ino screamed gripping the dangerous needle.

"Heh." Yumi looked away from Ino over to Matsuri. She had thought it was safe to finally explain herself! She wasn't meaning to make Ino-san mad!.

"You really should just learn not to talk. We do help our friends and allies..." Matsuri decided to help the pale charcoal haired woman out. Not only was this woman causing glares from her own Kazekage, now the leaf nin was getting annoyed too. Did she think they were just going to leave her bleeding to die somewhere!?

"The other Jieti-erito's told me I should not to talk too when I said to tell Gaara, I'd die for his village..." Yumi remembered a similar statement.

"You! ... You don't tell that to someone who cares about you! And seriously! You could die without medical attention -especially with wounds like these! You have blood loss, an anti-clotting venom in your system, a fever, fractured ribs, AND THOSE STITCHES ON YOUR BACK WERE HORRENDOUS! Do You Not Think About Yourself At All!?" Ino felt herself go off the deep end.

Yumi felt the need to become instantly quiet. It wasn't her who had stitched her back...

* * *

><p>"Stitching up her own back is impressive." Baki spoke again, noticing his Kage's mood growing darker. Either the Jieti didn't supply medics to their own OR this girl just didn't use them. Either way, the sand nin started to feel a bit of pity for their Kage - though stitching up her own back was impressive.<p>

"I did those." Gaara spoke roughly. Yumi's stitches had been nice and clean, like she had done them many times before. He felt annoyed that she was so practiced at stitching herself.

"Oh." Baki quickly let silence fill the space. That was not impressive at all.

* * *

><p>"Can I go get interrogated please?" Yumi asked Ino nicely, smiling (and really wanting to run away to some place, any place, safer). She hadn't experienced this - lectures like this - in a long-long time! Injuries were normal, body guards were just bodies for hire. They were supposed to protect at ALL COSTS. That's what she had been taught, what other's practiced!<p>

"Only because I know it will show you aren't our enemy. But don't think I won't track you down if you do something stupid with those injuries. And you need to come back here afterwards!" Ino snapped.

Baki and the Kazekage re-entered the room, as if on cue. Ino's eyes looked up at them harshly. Neither one showed any expression under her gaze, but she made sure internally they were cringing. How could they consider and say Yumi was an Enemy! (Despite what she was saying.)

"I think I'm more than ok." Yumi grinned at Ino not wanting to come back here for more lectures. Quickly turned to the older Suna medical nin. "Kimiko-san, I'm more than ok right? No need to come back?"

"Yeah. You already have some immunities - I suspect from working in the old poisoned tunnels back when they were still being neutralized right?" Fujimoto's eyes slowly met the hardheaded girl's.

Green eyes went wide at being found out. The young woman's jaw tightened as her eyes began to harden. Only two others had figured that out from her blood before and both of them had worked there as well.

"Huh? The what?" Ino asked, not recognizing it.

"The tunnels were completely neutralized 10 years ago. But many, many years before that, they were used back in clan and country wars. They were a vile place; tunnels filled with poisons, molds, fungi to kill enemies, hide bodies, and produce the next attack... Only by a great effort to clean them up have we been able to rid ourselves of such practices. However even cleaning them was not without fatalities. Canaries had to be used to go ahead of others and test how bad the air was as well as see if the cleaning methods worked or not in new areas. Many ended up extremely ill from the work, if not dead." The older medical nin explained.

Yumi remained quiet, her jaw locked. 11 years ago she had made it in the Jieti-erito for the first time... and Kawa was dead... the old woman had moved even before then taking her "puppy" with her... There was nothing in that mountain house but dead memories and futures that no longer existed... Plus, "a body guard is just a body to die for others" (what he had said in attempt to convince her to not become a Jieti.) So, at that time, she had taken it to heart, especially since that was what had happened to him. Thus - she did a lot of suicidal, stupid, insane jobs then. And they were not the best of memories...

Fujimoto examined the girl's expression. The green eyes were unreadable, a wall allowing no one even a hint of her thoughts. The caves and tunnels were supposed to be poisonous, toxic, deadly, painful. Most workers would end up with symptoms, antibodies, scars, or at the least nightmares. It had been impossible for her to believe this girl could have been there, but again it was the only explanation.

"I had suspected it when we first examined you, but you would have been 13 maybe 14. Imagining a child in that place was and still is unimaginable. But, again your blood has all the signs of someone who's been there. It is one of the reasons on how you survived the quantity of plague and how you are more ok with this venom than others. I believe you learned to do well tolerating new poisons by learning to calming yourself, slowing your heart rate - keeping your blood pressure down, maybe even self-inducing a coma? All skill sets needed to survive working in those tunnels..."

"Heh." Yumi looked away briefly. She didn't like when her history came up without her being the one to entice it. "I also poisoned every meal of mine for a couple months too, practicing to be a food tester, so I added that to my tolerances as well..." She offered up the information, not wanting Fujimoto to dig anymore in. The old woman was doing this on purpose.

Fujimoto's stare met Baki's. It had been suspicious on how this girl had survived eight times the plague and now again was surviving more venom than others, but if you compared to what she use to do to herself (the signs of self poisoning and volunteering for death), it made sense on how she survived. The girl had been through worse.

"Hm." Baki understood. Maybe the girl wasn't an enemy, but she still needed to be interrogated.

"Can I be interrogated now?" Yumi asked, not exactly liking some of the history of those years out in the open. 13 and 14 had been rough, _deadly_, death-defying, and troubled years for her (and she had done a lot of stupid shit.)

"Yeah." Baki looked down, again she was asking for them to treat her like an enemy. His eyes slowly wandered to check on their Kazekage.

Lord Gaara Was Not Happy.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara didn't want to watch the interrogation but could not leave. He stood behind the one way glass as she sat, waiting, in the small interrogation room. Her defense of her being interrogated had changed Baki's mood but soured his own. He did not like how she put herself down, how she martyred herself as if she was unimportant, untrustworthy, as if she was disposable!

"We are going to begin." Baki stood in the small interrogation room with the clearly fatigued Jieti-erito. His confidence was only external. Internally he had begun to believe Temari had been wrong. Fujimoto-san had made a strong case in the girl's defense, bringing to light why the girl was more resistant to the plague and this poison. However, there was no excuse on how she could move around during the Chunin exams, and all others were frozen in that jutsu… Not unless she was the enemy or other things she was hiding...

"Announcing it gives people time to counter…" Yumi informed him, bothered by their lack of hostility towards her. If she was actually an enemy, there had been plenty of opportunities for her to injure them or to give herself the advantage…

"Hn" Baki snorted annoyed. He knew that, but the Kazekage was watching behind the mirror, and it was obvious he still cared for her so he was trying to be polite just in case the ex-Jieti wasn't an enemy!

"Alright." A new man entered. His eyes cold.

The man walked up her and without another word went into a series of signs before placing his hands directly above her head. _A mind reading or memory reading style jutsu. _

Yumi closed her eyes, she needed to control her breathing and meditate. Jutsus like this meant there was a strong chance they would find a memory that clearly showed her ability. At least Gaara already knew, but she could no longer singularity state 'I'm a Jieti-erito, we make our enemy's strength our own to protect those we are hired to guard!'.

A side-effect of his jutsu instantly became known to her as images, past memories flashed through her mind - probably the same ones he was looking into. These were her memories, her intentions in those times, her thoughts... All repeating in her mind's eye for him to see and know.

_Gaara._ She had left him to go do a job that hadn't even been announced yet.

_Gaara._ He was having trouble deciding what to do with his village, a place she only belonged to on paper.

_Gaara, shirtless._ Kami, she to be around him again!

_Gaara, shirtless again._ Yumi didn't want to leave that thought.

_Gaara, shirtless…. _ He had such a handsome frame… attractive. She had never thought in terms of attractiveness before… But Kami.

_Gaara shirtless._

"Heh." The man snorted gruffly. Something about a person thinking of their lover, significant other, or soul mate always caused the mind to get stuck in a loop, unable to leave the thoughts of them. And honestly, the Kazekage shirtless was not something he wanted to repeatedly be seeing - nor did he want any after affects of the Kazekage knowing that intimate affair was something he now had seen in detail.

"Did she counter?" Baki asked, wondering. Was Temari right?

"No. A normal part of the process."The man responded back, as he repeated his signs to re-enter her memories, past that point.

_Save the children, the village, the Kages -_This infinite chakra gave her an unparallel advantage

_Everyone frozen_ - Again her body saved her, made it possible for her to protect others.

_"Morning"_ - SHE FELL ASLEEP WITH HIM! HOW COULD SHE!? Was he ok!? How can he still move!?

_Gaara_ - Was relationships possible for her? She didn't know, but he interested her.

_Handicapped_ - How could she regain her strength if she could not even walk a single step!?

_Suna plague. _She didn't want to die this time. She would survive, she always did – and if she didn't, who would cry?

_A child wanting their family together –wanting his grandfather for his mother's sake._ Damn, she was always a sucker for these situations... she already said no, but... Maybe it'd be no worse than those tunnels, she survived those, and families belonged together, right?

_A restaurant in need of help._ She could cook, that was something she had learned when young.

_Traveling with merchants as a body guard._ People always assumed she was weak for being short and female.

_Another country, another village._ It didn't matter where she traveled as long as she found a job. It's strange how people repeat, a kind person here, a less than kind one there. Always similarities among the differences and always jobs to be done.

_A job as a baby sitter._ Children were cute. She'd make sure nothing would happen to them.

_Another country, a new village_ She should have gone north, but instead she went south. Oh well, maybe she'll find a map at the governing office in this village...

_Training to be stronger, and stronger._ She wanted to surpass Kurokawa. She wanted to protect others, to save. If others had been there for Kurokawa, maybe he would have not died...

Backwards and backwards he went. Through her memories. Things she knew. Things she had forgotten. Some things she didn't really want to see again…

_The ninja war_ Finding her place among the Jieti. Infinite chakra before her. Yielding an axe that whispered the devil's thoughts, but could not gain control of her until she murdered, until she finally killed... Her strength was impossible, but it wasn't strength - it was a secret.

_15 year old_ Figuring out where she could belong, who she wanted to be. Choosing to live life, her way.

_14 year old_ Why couldn't she just kill herself!? She was a bastard child. An orphan. A weakling! A freak!

She needed to be stronger! Kawa had died and she was so pathetic

_13 year old_ There was nothing in this world for her. No village. No family. No one. Only whatever job she took. Maybe she could make the job her last, like he had. _Bastard!_

_Alone_. He didn't come back! Her invincible Kurokawa Taiki did not come back alive... How did he not live? Nothing was supposed to kill him. He always came back. He had been the strongest...  
><em>Jieti! <em> She had done it! A Jieti, Like him!

"_There's a person in your head right now. Interrogating you, searching your every thought to determine if you are their enemy or not. Are you their enemy?" Kawa's voice snarled._

"_No! I'm going to be a Jieti!" She answered determined._

"_There. You got your answer. NOW GET OUT OF HER HEAD!" the half-crazed man yelled at her._

"_! Ok?" She had been so confused at the time. Who was in her head!?_

_Training_. She'd make him proud. Live like he did. Make a lot of friends and do good!  
><em>The mountain, her mountain.<em> Their home. The grounds he trained her on. The wolves, her chickens, the raspberries, the old witch who taught her so much... The puppy (monster) she named Ara...

Breath. Focus. Breath. Easy. Just let the memories flash for him to read. One after another.

"Done." The ninja took his hands away as if he had touched a burning surface. He gave a nod to Baki, a signal for them to leave the room to talk.

The two left her and Yumi instantly felt empty. If she hadn't gone through what she did, she wouldn't be who she was - she knew that... But, who in the world is proud of being someone who wanted to die? Who hated themselves? Who had become so very lost? The medic and now this brought all those years back to the forefront of her memories... Painful times she survived, grew from, thrived despite of. Yumi's hand gripped into a fist. She survived then, she'd survive being kicked out of the Jieti now...

"Anything?" Baki asked once they were out of the room. There had been no sign of issue other than the first incident.

The Kazekage stared, his sand mask unreadable.

"Nothing like you are thinking of. She is not the enemy - she is no one's enemy unless we try to go after someone she was hired to protect, but even then she does not kill... But - " The nin glanced to the Kazekage, uncertain if he should continue.

The Kazekage knew. The interrogator had done his job thoroughly and now knew of her ability too.

"But what?" Baki demanded wondering why the man was hesitating while staring at the Kazekage.

Gaara's sand snuck into the cracks of the room, laying the walls, the floor, the ceiling. The information that was about to be shared could not leave the room.

"She can take chakra." The Kazekage answered for the man who did not know if he could go on.

"What?" Baki glanced through the one-way mirror to the girl who suddenly seemed more confident and determined than when they had left.

"She was raised by a horrifying man and old witch-doctor, possibly an ex-nin... They taught her to keep it a secret and both held distain for the ninjas of their time especially with the movement of trying to use demons as weapons. There's not one memory of her explaining or directly saying about her ability except to the Kazekage. Any other time, she refused even under a much more intense interrogation practice... Also I did not find a single memory of her not being able to take chakra or hitting a limit on how much she can take. However, I did stumble upon one - where, as a child, she turned a cougar who attacked her to dust..."

Gaara felt himself internally react. Life force? Could she remove that too? He knew she was uncontrolled as a child, he had witnessed it himself - he, his childhood self, had caused it! Externally, he showed no sign of distress at the information.

"What do you mean? How does she take chakra? Through a seal? A jutsu?" Baki felt nervous. He did not want it to be the worst case, that there was actually someone out there with an ability beyond their imagination...

The interrogator looked to the Kazekage, again uncertain what he should share regarding this secret the Kazekage was also keeping for her. Gaara's sand thickened, verifying the room would not let any of this information out.

"Through touch." The Kazekage answered Baki's question. "It's uncontrolled when she's sleeping, but she's disciplined so she never sleeps when there's a chance of being found out or hindering someone. It's not an ability she normally uses unless protecting someone. Even when she broke into Suna and we attacked her - believing she was an enemy, she did not use it against us."

"How have we not known someone like this existed? During the great alliance we asked the Jieti's assistance to protect the trade routes and villages... at some point, we should have heard word of this kind of ability." Baki whispered out in disbelief. How did none of the ninjas know of this? If this was possible, how were there not others that could do this? Just how much chakra could she take? Was she equal to a Kage? Could she surpass them? A demon?

"The man who raised her kept her away from nearly all villages growing up. Honestly I think he either stole her or saved her - because everything he told her didn't pan out when she went to seek out relatives. However from them she learned to keep her ability hidden and to never speak of it. Along with that , the Jieti don't publicized their member's special abilities only which members are right for what job so there would be no information out there about her." The interrogator spoke, relaying what he had learned from her memories. "Furthermore when the man who raised her died and she found out he lied to her about where she came from, she wandered completely alone for a few years, keeping to herself except for nearly-suicidal jobs and seeking out how to become stronger. She lives a low profile, no family, no village, no consistent friends except a few Jieti members she sees once a year or every other year during their re-certifications..."

"But you knew?" Baki asked his Kazekage.

"She informed me during our relationship for other reasons." He spoke honestly, leaving out how she had freaked out when she awoke that morning and then how nervous she had become in telling him.

"Alright. So she's not the enemy. I'm glad. An enemy with that ability would be _dangerous_." Baki glanced towards the girl again. She. Could. Take. Chakra.

It was hard for him to fathom.

"She's cleared now, right?" The Kazekage asked his adviser. Even though he was the one who made such decisions, she had been in a relationship with him and Gaara did not want any biases to be assumed.

"Yes." Baki muttered, still staring at her. How was that possible? How did no one else have such an ability? Where did she come from?

* * *

><p>Yumi stood in the room confused. This looked like <em>his<em> room. It was his things on the table. The bed fit for a Kage... He had told her that she was done and she was determined to not be an enemy. Then he informed her to follow him, and now they were _here_.

Gaara stood waiting for her to speak. He had mulled it over and decided she would stay with him. Baki and the interrogator now knew about her ability. She had been injured. She had _cried_. And, mostly, the thought of her being anywhere else bothered him.

"Am I being hired to protect you?" Yumi asked unable to draw any other conclusion. Their relationship was over, that's what he had written.

"I'm not-" She continued and then paused, her stomach dropped instantly. She pushed the feeling aside. She survived worse, she'd survive this... "I'm not a Jieti-erito anymore." She finally admitted out loud with a pained expression.

The Kage's eyes bore into her.

Instantly that same frustration he felt when she was laying, bleeding, by the creek, arguing with him was back. The frustration he felt when she declined medical treatment was growing. It was the same frustration from when she called herself an enemy and made the case for her interrogation... And it was the same when he didn't know how to get him and her to date back when they kept eating lunch and going to dinner together when she was making no moves like the others had. All of that frustration came flooding back. WAS THAT REALLY WHAT SHE THOUGHT!? THAT HE WANTED TO HIRE HER!?

"No. Not at all. Though, I am glad you will be helping us." Gaara went into his Kazekage-mode first, trying to find words, anything other than pinning her against a wall and kissing her, or killing her to save himself from this relentless frustration...

"Oh... kay... Yes. You're welcome." Yumi couldn't go into her professional speech given an underlining annoyed tone in his Kazekage voice. What was wrong?

"Why did you leave injured?" His question had a bite to it, gaining a glare from her. He was upset at something.

"I failed and was kicked off the job. So, I wanted to be alone. Plus you know I needed to be considered an enemy, you stated in it your letter. And the Jieti have that same procedure set up on their end too." Yumi felt her throat tighten remembering. _Enemy_ was almost equal to _monster, freak, parasite_ to her.

"That letter was a mistake." Gaara growled, now pissed at himself. He should not have doubted and let himself be per-swayed otherwise.

"It was not! That was the right thing to do. " Yumi perked up. She had read it till she memorized it, justifying it, agreeing with it, understanding his point. She knew it by heart now - How could he just say it was a mistake!?

"Are you saying you are my enemy?" His voice hardened, he stepped forward towards her. He could pin her against the wall... It wouldn't be hard. He _really_ wanted to.

"That's how you should have treated me! For protection of others, you have to assume everyone's an enemy. You're a Kage. You don't risk others lives and that's why that letter was right! You have to do what's best for your village!" Yumi felt desperate. Protecting others was everything, protection for herself was not. He was asking her to think otherwise.

"Do you consider me your enemy?"Gaara tried another route, knowing she did not. Her eyes instantly looked away.

"no" Yumi muttered out, hurt. Pain flashed across her face. She couldn't think of him like that, she had wanted to join him so many times, standing on the edge of the country she was protecting, looking in his direction.

"Then why do you expect me to see you as such? You are not an enemy. You are important to me. But don't seem to value your own life. You seem to blindly risk it, repeatedly. You jumped into a quarantined village when we met, you risked your life to join the fight during the Chunin exams, and this time you left injured, bleeding out. The interrogator stated you use to take suicidal jobs... Do you still want to die?" He stepped forward again. Closer to her. He remembered the interrogator's words, Fujimoto's words. How could someone not value themselves? Even in his darkest, he knew he had himself.

Yumi's eyes flashed, those memories from after Kurokawa died, after she found out there was no house named Minawa, after she finally realized he wasn't coming back and she wasn't going to find a family... it was from the time when she felt so worthless, useless, and like nothing.

"You're a Kage of a village - You have siblings, a family, a village to live for... you'd do anything to protect them, and they care for you. You put your village first, your family, the friends, right? But, I... I want to protect things too... I had that... I... " Yumi started, trying to explain... His eyes were so unwavering.

Yumi's resolve returned to her. She had grown past that. She had dug herself out of that hole with the help of _strangers_, of Jieti members, of those who helped others unrelated to them.

"I _admit_... I use to want to die when I was younger, after Kawa had died... I don't have a family, a history, or a village, I just had Kawa and after he had died, I felt dead - so I had figured I would just die too. And I thought maybe if I protected something as my final act or did something to help others like the tunnels, then at least I wouldn't be so _nothing_ or an alone _freak._ **BUT, that was then not now. ** I don't value my life so little anymore. I grew from that. And even while I value my life, it doesn't mean I won't risk it for what I choose. That I won't do everything in my power to protect. I know you understand that, because you're a Kage and you protect your village, your siblings, your friends." Yumi felt herself insulted. She had learned to live despite her loss, with her brokenness, and she had grew stronger. Plus, he too was someone that wanted to help others! And she was the one who had always taken care of herself. She was the one who lived with herself 24/7, there for herself 24/7. No one else was.

Gaara realized he had gone too far. He too had difficult years he had to overcome and grow past as well. The frustration of not knowing how to help her, of being on the side when he cared, had gotten to him...

"Sorry... I... I don't like you hurting. I don't want you leaving alone. I was looking for you, and you weren't there. I didn't know where you had gone." Gaara felt her anger and heard her words.

"I chose to help you, that was my choice not yours. I'd do it again to. Even if we had never met, I still would have jumped in. I'm that person. I want to be that person!" Yumi felt her throat tighten after hearing those words. _I was looking for you_

"I know." Gaara calmed. They had gone back to the past and the five year old her had been there. That point would be repeated because of her. "But that letter was a mistake-".

"It wasn't a mistake. You have to do what's right for your village!" Yumi interrupted him instantly, feeling her heart hurt. She did not want him to have broken the relationship for other reasons than their professions... Because she wasn't going to change who she was for him - and yet, she wanted to be with him.

"Kami, you are stubborn." He muttered to himself. But she had been raised by that man and became a Jieti despite of him - so obviously she always had been this stubborn.

"Same can be said about you." Yumi growled, annoyed she was being insulted. Again!

"I'm sorry for that letter. I was wrong." Gaara started his apology, again.

"No! That was the right thing to do. You have a village!" Yumi shook her head, refusing to listen. It couldn't have been wrong. He was supposed to protect at all cost. For him to say it was wrong, that he was wrong - left her in a place she didn't want to be... He needed to stop saying that!

"Will you listen!" Gaara snapped, annoyed. She was a part of his "village"!

"I won't!" Yumi snapped back, unyielding. She was not more important than a village!

Silence filled the room between them.

The two glared at each other, both having trouble figuring out how to communicate. How to get past their jobs, titles, and barriers between them. Both had difficulty describing, realizing what it was they felt. The attraction, the bond, that threatened the normals of their lives...

"I care for you. You... are important to me, a part of my village, A special bond.. It frustrates me to see you hurt or refusing help." Gaara decided to speak first, trying to explain. Kami why couldn't he explain this!? Worse, _Why is she so - stubborn!_

Yumi felt her chest tighten and her throat clench. "_a part of __my __village." _ Again, he was pushing past her normal guard, breaking the walls that kept her safe...

"Sorry." She managed to whisper out. "Next time I'll get healed." She swallowed her pride, unable to make eye contact, afraid he'd see right past her strong facade.

"And not randomly leave on your own." Gaara added for her, knowing she would do that again.

"And not randomly leave on my own." Yumi repeated, in a bit more annoyed tone. He was being a bit over protective... she'd probably leave a few times...

Gaara ignored her tone and closed the gap between them.

He was so close. His pale blue eyes staring into her mossy green eyes, making her feel instantly self conscious and vulnerable. It was her who was giving him all this power, the ability to go past everything she usually used to keep others at a professional, friendly distance. She was letting him in and now here he was, inches away from her face. She could push him away, if she wanted to... but she did not want to.

"Yumi..." He started, trying to think of what it was he was wanting to say. '_Love_' was what most of those women he had been with before would say to him in situations like this. Matsuri had said Love so quickly it had put him into shock, multiple times. Yet, he had never said it once. He was not capable of that. Things like that, weren't for him... But, he almost wanted to use that word to explain it to her...

" Yumi...Even if we are not together. You are not my enemy, even if you are my enemy, you are part of my village. I want you to stay with me, and always return. Don't leave so easily." His eyes searched hers, hoping the words were right. That was what he was feeling. He wanted to be her home.

Yumi kept her own eyes away from his soul piercing look, a lump in her throat. He was giving her a place to return to that wasn't a job. It wasn't out of some sense of responsibility or guilt (like Tomohisa). A place she hadn't had in a long time...

"I want you. I want our relationship to continue, again. _If,_ it's ok with you." If she wouldn't let him mention the letter, he'd go about undoing it this way. He'd break every word of that letter.

His husky voice sent electricity down her spine.

"You're a Kage... You-you... You are supposed to be leading a fight against this enemy... I... I don't want to be a distraction to you. It would be better-" Yumi tried -

"Kages are human too, even in wars. Same with the Jieti. It'd be a distraction if we weren't together!" Gaara made his case undebatable. How many time did he wonder where she was? It was even worse when he has saw her right there and then lost sight of her again.

"o-kay. Only if I'm not a distraction..." Yumi just barely muttered out. How many times had she thought about him? Looked for him? Wanted to go see that he was ok? It was distracting wondering how and where he was.

Gaara's arms went around her. Finally their arguing was over. She was his again. He was not going let go this time. But, Kami help her if she tried to wander off on her own again!

"Would it be ok if we ate? I haven't eaten in two days. Though, I haven't slept in five." Yumi felt her stomach begging for food now that the arguments were over.

Gaara felt himself deadpan. What had he just said about her taking care of herself!? Didn't she just say she would!?

If he killed her, it wasn't going to be an act of murder or hate, it'd be an act of love... He could express love that way, of that he was sure.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AngelicLuka: <strong>Thanks! :) Glad you like the last chapter, I feel like I've slowed the story line a bit but oh well. More action will always be around the corner - sooner or later... I appreciate your consistent reviews! I always check my email right after posting, looking for them.

**ClumsyWriter:** Thank you! You are right, issues are not easily resolved but the best way to fix things is get into the mentality of fixing things and luckily Gaara is a force to be reckoned with! :D I do like showing a bit more of Yumi's background in the process though, it makes her a bit more of who and why she is how she is. Not so sure Gaara appreciated that. Not all things about a person can be good though and one must accept the good with the bad.

**Author's note:** One of my close friends was adopted later in life. She's thankful she has "a family" but at the same time there are times she grieves for not knowing the family she came from, the culture she was "supposed" to be. I was not adopted so it's harder for me to understand, but it'd be like losing your family before even knowing them. Medical history - unknown. Relatives - unknown. Ancestry - unknown... all that can hurt. But, one doesn't have to be blood to be family either. Nor do we need to be 'saved'. Sometimes, we just have to decide that we must, we want, we will survive... and all that added together (plus the good things and what others do to help, or hurt, us along the way) makes us who we are.

**Thanks for reading! As always, please review. **

**And sorry for the length! Didn't mean to get this chapter quite this long!**


	47. Chapter 47: Falling Deeper

**AngelicLuka** Thank you for your consistent reviews. I am constantly checking after I've posted to see if you have read it. Probably shouldn't admit that publicly, but oh well! Hope you like this chapter, I've decided to turn the story a bit M. Makes me nervous honestly. Worse, I have no chapter 48 completed! :(

**Believein15:** Thank you for your review and help! I know how you feel about getting to the last posted chapter in an incomplete story. I will try to keep writing till I hit an end, assuming I come up with the next arc. There's so many options right now on what to do that I'm having a hard time focusing in on which way to take it. Hope this chapter is ok and not OCC or out of plot. Your comment on "it will be funny to read Yumi's thoughts" did give me an idea on how to start 48, so thank you. Still need some enemy comeback ideas because, well they are up to no good and we all know it!

**All: **Yes - I have changed it to M. Read the description as to why... I'm really nervous putting this up because you never know how such thing are taken. Originally I wrote this PG but then decided why not actually be blunt about it? I did say this was Romance, right? Also, I can't say I'll have a chapter next week because I have only one small section written after this nothing more. Yep. Writer's block. Awesome times...

So, Hope you guys enjoy this. Please give feedback on this chapter. (If you dislike it, let me know.) And if you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. I'm dying here.  
><strong>- Rain<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Glad to see a familiar face here." Ino smiled at the brunette familiar sand nin. Her eyes had searched the entire common area for a known face.<p>

Matsuri had been hoping the tall woman wasn't going to come over, but to no luck.

"We are pretty mixed up." Matsuri stated unable to avoid the interaction, her eyes drifted away in memory. Sari, her boyfriend Ren, and many of the others were all assigned to different camps. She felt worried for them, uncertain if they were ok with all the attacks.

"I know. Shikamaru's in Konoha with Temari _retired_, Sai's over at Mist, Naruto's at our camp with Sakura and while Choji's here with me, but I'm assigned to medical and he's front line." Ino vented.

"Heh. I'm sure the Kages had a reason for this." Matsuri felt some doubt, but she trusted her Kazekage's decision...

"You're right - it's just annoying." Ino sighed as she sat. "I'm glad I spotted you, I didn't want to make small talk with people I don't know again - a few of them hit on me too, which is to be expected I guess, with my beauty and all." Ino brushed back her long ponytail while Matsuri deadpanned.

The brunette sand nin eyed the blonde leaf medical nin. She was well regarded for her knowledge and how she had assisted everyone's efforts during the great alliance. Moreover, Ino was well dressed and kept her locks pristine...

"Hey, Ino-san, you met Yumi during the plague right? What do you think about her? Honestly." Matsuri fished, leaning forward. Ino also was known for talking.

"She's an idiot!" Ino snapped instantly remembering the younger woman's comment on medical treatments. "But, I believe she has a good heart despite being an idiot for refusing medics."

"Heh. Maybe she's just strong enough she doesn't normally need medical attention..." Matsuri had seen her during in the Chunin exam crisis.

"No one is so strong they don't need assistance, especially people who participate in fights and even more so for idiots who volunteer themselves as test subjects during a plague! But, I saw her train in Suna and could tell she enjoys it, especially pushing herself I think. Why?" Ino's eyes narrowed suddenly suspicious. At one time, this brunette was supposedly dating the Kazekage.

"She's dating our Kazekage. He and I were together after the great ninja war but we weren't quite... Still... I care for him and he's my Kazekage..." Matsuri muttered through everything given Ino's fiery look.

"Ah... So, you want to make sure she's good enough for him?" Ino sat back. She would want to know the same for anyone Sasuke ended up with, though Sakura was more than good enough for that _jerk_.

"He's handsome, and kind, and serious, and a hard worker. Determined, cool, amazing, strong, responsible... and she's... she's... plain. I thought she was a guy the first time I saw her...Plus, she's not even a ninja or from Suna. And she smiles at really strange times." Matsuri frowned. Yumi as a child suddenly popped into her head, grinning ear to ear with her short pig tails. "I know she's not bad, but she's not who I expected him to be with. I honestly thought he wasn't the type for relationships, he forgot about my birthday when we were together and missed our one month anniversary. And there's numerous rumors about him telling the council he was never going to marry... even before the great alliance..."

"Heh, can't argue about her dress style, but we can always fix that. And she does tend to find bad situations humorous, but Fujimoto-san had explained it to me as that those situations are normal to her, being a bodyguard. However, that makes her a bit similar to a ninja, right? As for the Kazekage, I remember him back when he entered the chunin exams so I just can't see him married with children... And yes, he's good looking but that doesn't make a person great for dating, ya know?" Ino looked up remembering the Gaara she first had met and then remembering Sasuke who she had a crush on back then.

"Yeah. That's true. I still don't see how he could have been interested her in the first place. Did you see her hair?" Matsuri referred to its multiple lengths and split ends. The leaf blonde would understand with her soft, well cared for, locks.

"Yes and it's atrocious! " Ino laughed "Maybe we can fix it and I could try to convince her to borrow some of my clothes-"

"No! That's not needed." Matsuri cut her off. The last thing she needed was the Kazekage's girlfriend to walk around with netting and her midriff showing. That would have even worse rumors than the ones of her being a guy or hobo!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara studied the reports. It was late in the morning and no new attacks had occurred in the night. He found it strange the enemy had attacked every ninja group in the same way, however there was nothing normal about this foe.

"Enter." He spoke before the person on the other side of the make-shift office could knock.

"Kazekage-sama." A waterfall nin walked in. "We prepped everyone."

"Good. Rest up while you are able. Make sure we have enough people on watch. Be ready." He gave a solemn nod.

"Yes!" The ninja went to attention and then left.

Gaara shuffled the plans and notes. The bases were such that if they were all attacked, the enemy would either be completely spread out or circled in. This enemy, so far, was attacking such that they were originating from the center. (Except in the cases they were attacking Ninja Occupied Hidden Villages)

They would win. He would make sure the ninja forces would win.

"Kazekage-sama." Baki entered the open door before it shut.

"Yes."

"That girl. I have reports that she is staying in your quarters." Baki's eyes narrowed on the young man who was turning out to be more hot blooded than he use to believe.

"Your reports are correct."

"She will be a distraction, plus what you stated about her _sleeping_." Baki had not seen her since the interrogation.

Gaara's eyes lifted up from the relentless paperwork (even in war it seemed to create mountains). His stare met his sensei's with a cold harsh look. That was what she had said. What she had protested! It had taken him a frustrating amount of time to convince her to actually sleep and not worry about her ability or being a distraction to him.

"Kazekage." Baki's tone went authoritative. He knew he was correct.

"Baki. She is staying in my quarters. If we move to tents, she's staying in my tent... If we are out on patrol and taking turns sleeping - I doubt either of us will sleep, but you know where I'm going. She Will Always Sleep With Me." Gaara made himself perfectly crystal clear.

She was currently sleeping in his bed. He had watched her all night. Anytime someone walked by the door, she moved even started to wake. Anytime he moved, she remained sound asleep. But, anytime he went to touch her - he froze.

He had froze each and every time. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He couldn't touch her while she was sleeping. He couldn't even think about laying in the same bed... He was afraid she would steal his chakra too. _When I'm sleeping, I just take people's Chakra __entirely__._

And he felt guilty.

"Understood." Baki's eyes could see his Kage's seriousness. This was more than just their relationship, or maybe it was because of their relationship, but the Kazekage was set on keeping her at his side despite her secret... Maybe that was a wise move, keeping someone like that close...

Baki quieted. He knew the Kazekage would not waver in his decision. Only Temari or the Council would be able to challenge it and neither of them were here.

* * *

><p>Yumi was barely able to open her eyes. It was as if she had merged with the bed, attached to it, unable to move. Her entire body was heavy. She had, only just, awoken. Someone had walked past the door again, someone who had done so before and walked by close enough for her to awake from it.<p>

The person was no longer there, having walked away without pause to go wherever they were headed.

Gaara had convinced her to stay in his bed, to take time to recover. She couldn't seem to convey to him that she was alright. At least she wasn't hindering him from his duties, out of his way, asleep, but hopefully she wasn't causing him to stay away from his own room.

Slowly she tried to crawl towards the edge of the bed. She should get up. She should train. She should do rounds. She needed to investigate this threat... But truly, honestly, realistically, she needed more rest.

Yumi's eyes relaxed and she laid her head back down.

Gaara would forgive her right? If she slept a bit more? It was ok, if she continued to rest? He would get her if there was a problem, have his sand wake her (by making noise in the room)?

Her eyelids began to weigh back down, closing more and more. She was one with the bed. Every limb of hers was heavy. Her body felt as though it was sunk to the ground itself.

Without a word, she passed back into the deep REM sleep her body demanded. To be fully recovered, she needed to keep sleeping.

* * *

><p>Gaara entered the room. His sand had felt her move, but she (again) was not awake. He slowly ambled over to where she laid. She did not move. Gradually he reached his hand out towards her, his sand armor removing itself from his fingers, palm, and arm as he did so.<p>

The fine hairs on the back of his arm rose up along with those on the back of his neck. Gaara stopped. Inches from her, so close to brushing back her hair, touching her skin... Again he could not do it.

The sand had fallen so effortlessly for her, the 5 year old Yumi. Even a demon, most feared, had fallen victim - Cursing her out for what she had done. Gaara could not bring himself to touch her, not even a hair on her head. What if she took his chakra entirely? Took everything of him? A cougar had turned to dust according to the interrogator. What if what she had been fearful of before, would actually become true.

Gaara had naively tried to convince her before that it would be fine. That her sleeping near him, on him, would be ok. But now, he had no such confidence.

_How can we continue to share a bond if I fear her?_ He asked himself, guilt filling him. Wasn't this just like what others did to him? Stay away, be afraid, because of what he was - not who he was?

Gaara shook those thoughts out of his head and removed his hand. Just because there were parts of her he was concerned with, did not mean he did not trust her. She was important to him, he finally understood that now. He would find a way past this. Someway, somehow, he would.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"We Killed Ninjas... We are doing it! We are doing it! Kill the Ninjas. They destroyed my family. Let's kill them all!" The monster-demon-woman felt so much excitement at seeing the ninjas fall from the poison these people made. The hatred continued to pour out of her as more and more of her soul turned dark. Chakra poured out of her as she continued to transform, moving from a mere mortal to a demon.

"Yes..." The man spoke, his eyes staring at the place he had activated that seal. It was supposed to erase them from even their own pasts, and yet they had reappeared with no injuries or sign of harm. There were two options as to why - either that old pitiful woman had lied or that Jieti had something to do with it.

Even for someone with the Taijutsu skill set and strength she had, it would be impossible to reverse a seal without activating another or writing onto the one already created. He knew the old woman had lied to them, she had been lying from the start - disagreeing with their desire to bring back what shouldn't be locked away. Whatever this seal was for - it was not something he wanted. It was just another of her useless old documents, pathetic..

"I need to go talk to the others. We must prepare the next stage, now that we are starting to see how these groups act..." He spoke both to himself and her.

"Yes. Yes! Let's kill more. They haven't even had a touch of my pain yet! They are the monsters, we must destroy them all!" She grinned. Demon teeth as wide as her lips could go. An animalistic form kept her hunched over, her claw-like-nails scrapping into the ground of the cage he kept her in.

"We will. We have more to show them." He answered her. Once she was complete, he'd have her whole power, then all of their collection could be put to use and the old woman would no longer be needed.

"Yes." She felt so happy. More happy than she felt in a long-long-long time. The void in her chest where her heart use to be was finally being filled, with vengeance and hate.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

She was curled up on his bed, her back towards him. She didn't need to see him to know where he was. She could feel him in the corner with the chair and small table. She felt embarrassed, focusing on him unsure if she should actually stir or not.

She felt rested - finally, fully, completely rested. He had made a strong case that if she slept here, she wouldn't have to worry about someone touching her or disturbing her sleep, and he had been right. No one but him seemed to enter his quarters. However, now he was here and she awake. Should she move or stay quiet? Would it bother him if she moved? She wanted to see him, to look at him. She knew he was there, she could feel herself naturally honing in on his chakra. Worse, she wanted to kiss him again! Kami, she _loved _him.

Slowly Yumi finally decided to sit up. Her eyes instantly locked on his figure. His hair was falling every which way, a touch longer than when he had visited her in the hospital. His eyes were, as she had predicted, studying his maps. His muscular hand was writing notes to himself. He was wearing what she considered his training clothing, that he rarely put on in Suna except to go 'train'. Even though she had been curious and would love to spar with him, she had never once asked especially given her state back then. They fit him, drawing her eyes to his torso, hips, legs, and arms. Could she hug him right now? Brush her fingers through his hair - was that ok? _Kiss_ him.

He was here right before her eyes. Neither of them injured. She was a part of _his_ village. _Important _to him. Kami, she _loved_ him. She couldn't think of a single word to describe it otherwise.

Gaara had seen her move out of the corner of his eye. He could feel her eyes on him. Quickly finishing his last thought, he turned to meet her gaze. However, Yumi was not looking at him, she was staring intensely at _him_. That look was again in her eyes, the loving, kind daze that he noticed every now and again. This was how he knew that even though she spouted off "distraction", "I'm an enemy", "I'm fine", and other such nonsense, they shared a strong bond.

Yumi felt him staring at her. But, she was the one staring! And Kami only knew what look she was giving him! Embarrassing_!_

"H-how's things? You weren't attacked again, right?" Yumi's eyes quickly jumped up to his own, trying to cover up the fact she had been staring at him _elsewhere_.

"No. Everything's quiet right now." He answered her, his eyes keen on her, enjoying how she looked at him, how she was flustered. This was a welcome break from his maps and relentless thoughts.

"That's good. Is everyone healed up?" Yumi pried, attempting to change the subject away from what she really was _wanting_. He was busy, it wouldn't be fair to him. She was ok being in the distance and background.

"Mostly." Gaara rose from the chair turning towards her, his words on the topic she had chose but his mind wandered _elsewhere_. She was in his pants and his shirt. They pulled around her torso, her ass, her breasts, her nipples. She had no undergarments on again. Just her, naked in his clothing. He felt a _craving_ he couldn't quite explain but knew she could quench.

Yumi's ears burned at his gaze. A deep blush had made its way across her face. Suddenly she felt very _naked_. Briefly she looked away, unsure what she was supposed to do. Her arm drifted up to hide her chest. She was exposed before him and also curious...Did her eyes look _hungry like_ that, when she was staring at him too? Did he want the same thing as her, to touch and kiss and just be with each other? She still clearly remembered him shirtless and wanted, longed, to see that again, to feel his _touch._

"A-are you good? That seal didn't do anything to you?" Yumi asked unsure if she should continue with the topic she had started or switch to what was growing between them. Her eyes made their way back towards him. Her stare matched his own, a yearning neither was putting into words.

"I am fine. You holding that seal in place allowed us to return." His husky voice and unwavering eyes completely drew her in. "Are you recovered?" Again he continued on her topic slowly moving forward. He would make sure she wouldn't escape this time, that she would not leave.

Yumi watched his lips move. It would be a distraction, right? If she wanted his _warmth_? She'd distract him from his responsibility. She didn't want to distract him, to be a liability... It would be unprofessional but she wasn't a Jieti anymore, so it was fine, right? Yumi could not pull her gaze away from his lips, a _craving _was flooding her senses and she did not know what to do.

"yeah." Yumi whispered out, finally answering his question. What were they talking about? What sentence or question was to come next? Her mind had a hard time focusing, unsure if she should let herself just go with the flow or stay disciplined. Uncertain of even what she was wanting exactly...

Gaara kneeled on the bed beside her. Yumi sharply inhaled, silently. He was on the bed with her. And, she really wanted him, could they kiss again, hold each other again, feel that intoxication? Could she even instigate such a thing in a time like this?

"Is there something you want? Something I can get you, or _do_?" He prodded, knowing her gaze. His eyes were mischievous, his smile coy. The air between them unexpectedly clear, like a warm sun-filled day.

Yumi's ears burned. How could he just ask that!? Did he know what was going on in her head!? Yumi was trying to not be a liability or distraction and he went straight there! Her pastel-colored lips crinkled into a pout as her eyes accused him of teasing her. She clamped her jaw shut, suddenly self-conscious.

"I don't have the ability to read minds, _Yumi_." Gaara prodded again with a smirk. His eyes on her lips this time.

"Could we kiss?" Yumi cursed herself for the meekness in her voice. She moved to her knees to meet his height. Her hand went to his shirt, gently guiding him towards her.

Gaara obliged. His lips met hers, and instantly they were connected. Their souls tied knots together, one after another.

With it now physical, Yumi responded with a natural confidence. Neither Yumi or Gaara let the other be completely in charge or dominate, both balancing, taking turns kissing and kissing back. Gaara's hand went to her hip, pulling their torsos closer together wanting more contact between them. Yumi's hand went around to his back, feeling just how broad it was. Gaara weaved his fingers into her hair, gaining confidence by Yumi responding to his gentle tug.

Slowly, gently, he began guiding her back - wanting to be on top of her, to feel her _below_ him. Both kept kissing, inhaling together, not wanting to stop even to change positions. Clumsily, they moved, trying to figure out how to stay together as they turned horizontal. Gaara's body directed her to lay back, but Yumi was trying to do the same to him (where she'd end up on top).

Finally, Gaara broke the kiss and rolled. He'd let her be on top of _him_. That was no problem to him at all. Her legs naturally straddled him. His loose shirt draping across her body, showing more of her midriff as she leaned forward. He had no qualms over conceding into this position in the least.

Yumi smirked, her eyes sparkled. She had gotten the advantage, getting to be on top this time. Kami, he made her happy. She remembered what he had done to her when he was on top - the interrogator had brought that all back fresh in her mind, spawning the yearning she felt now. Yumi lowered her head to kiss his jaw, like he had done to her before - like she had learned from him. Her soft wet lips moved to his neck and down towards his shirt collar.

Gaara felt his pants tighten at her persistent kissing. Holding herself up above him, her frame was unguarded. Gingerly his hands went up to touch her, tracing her sides. His fingers cautiously played with the hem of her shirt while his other hand outlined her body, only fabric between him and her skin... Gaara did not mind being below her _at all_.

Yumi's chest tightened as his hands danced on her. It was as if he was trying to drive her into some form of madness she didn't understand. Her breath hitched as his bare hand moved up her bare skin, going only to her bare waist, holding her. His other hand wandered down towards her ass. Yumi was all too aware of the thin piece of fabric between them. Gaara smirked and she kissed him to shut his gloating up. He enjoyed driving her into this type of insanity.

His hands moved again, caressing her body through _his_ clothing on her. Yumi broke the kiss with a lifted exhale. Her ears threaten to burn again. Protesting his ability to make even her breathing stutter, Yumi playfully bit his ear. His hair still smelled of the forest, it's auburn locks right in front of her eyes. Gaara turned his head. The nibbling on his ear sent a current down his spine like nothing he had felt from her before. Instantly he felt her grin at the triumph of driving him just as mad.

Yumi wanted to make him feel as intoxicated as she was, to feel as addicted, as connected, as electrified.

Gaara steered her up so their eyes could meet briefly. He raised his own head until his lips found hers. His tongue requested entrance. Her eyes closed as she let it in, let him in. His hand was under her shirt, so close to her bare breasts - but he did not move it. Gaara didn't dare move it. He needed to go her pace.

Their tongues waltzed, it was still a strange feeling to her but she followed his lead. Yumi found his body against hers to be exciting. Their lips kissing was delicious and addicting. His tongue continued dancing with hers - slowly she began to respond even more... One of her hands held her up, the other was tangled in his hair. _Kami_.

Yumi remembered. Last time, he had wanted permission to feel under her shirt, to remove it - for them to be closer. She remembered his naked bare chest above her, not even sand armor present. He had taken it off so easily before her while she just felt bashful. This time though, they felt natural. She could do that right? Take off a shirt? It would be just like bathing alone in the river... or something... maybe.

Yumi pulled away from him. Gaara stopped kissing, let his hand move downwards, his other hand to her leg (not her ass). She sat up on him as he stared mystified, waiting. Her hands went to the hem of _his shirt_, her fingers curled under, she gained all of her confidence and in a smooth seamless motion, she removed it letting it fall off the side of the bed. Her eyes stared into his. She felt her face burn with a blush. Slowly she exhaled, nervous, confident, apprehensive, and yet... She loved him.

Gaara's eyes widened in his surprise. His mind went blank. He had not predictable that. She was so guarded, so covered, so disciplined, and now she was trusting him - fully exposing herself in front of him. He took the sight in speechlessly. Yumi's skin was scar-less, like cream before him. Her breasts hung free, not bound, presenting their true Her shoulders and torso instantly seemed petite and delicate. She trusted him.

Yumi fell forward, her hands supported her weight. She wanted a kiss. Needing his comfort to make it ok being so bare. Gaara more than accommodated. If she could take off her shirt for him, he could kiss her. Again and again, their lips met, she opened her mouth just slightly and was met with his tongue. A new reassurance that he liked her, a new stimulating feeling.

Gaara's hands tenderly, purposely, drifted upwards. He cupped her virgin breast, his bare hand on her flesh. Yumi inhaled through her nose, as she continued their kiss. Nerves and excitement. Affectionately, his fingers traced the outline of her nipple. His invariable teasing caused it to harden in apprehension.. Gaara focused in on his target, rubbing his thumb over the hardened nub. Her breath, her body told him of her pleasure. He was making her feel good, and it turned him on, a new gratification - one he didn't know before. Normally others were so quick, but she - she was not. This was something more.

Again, he moved, flipping them the other way. Her back softly landed against the bed with a soft thud, the cool crisp sheets reminding her of her overly bare skin. Gaara's torso _ground_ against hers. A lust and pleasure instantly entered his eyes. Yumi's hands gripped his clothing, wishing to touch his skin. She desired him to be undressed too but not daring enough to ask. He was here with her, not dead, not hurt, not gone. Here, their touch proof of that. She trusted him, her lack of shirt illuminated that.

Gaara smirked, knowing the look in her eyes. He felt her hands on his shirt, tugging at it with desire. He sat up, his lips curled coyly, his eyes daring her to soak him in. Without effort or awkwardness, he removed his shirt, letting it fell right alongside hers (_his)_. His body landed with hands on either side of her, caging her in under him. Kami, there was something about her he just could not explain!

Gaara began kissing her again letting actions become his words. He lowered himself even closer until her nude breasts pressed against his bare chest. Electricity surged through them both. Yumi squirmed her hands wandering his back wanting to find a way to make him feel good, wanting to continue to feel incredible. He made her feel in a way she could not describe.

Kami, Gaara _desired_ her. Normally they would lead the way, his past relationships, those he had shared a bed with or a night... Normally he'd be the one turning them down, or letting them do everything, lead everything, as they let him take everything. But she wasn't like that. She was guarded, shy, reserved. And he was positive, no one else had ever been this close to her before. No one else was like _this_. He wasn't going to let anyone else ever be like this...

Gaara took her soul into his mouth. Together they drowned. Together they flew. His pants grew taunt, a growing sensation.

Slowly he moved his kisses to her jaw... slowly down her neck... Yumi tensed, gripping him as he made his way down to the pale flesh that rarely saw the sun. She had half a mind to stop him, uncertain having never let someone touch there before - let alone kiss it... But it was Gaara and she trusted Gaara.

Yumi shuttered the instant he kissed her breast, his hand going to the other to not let it feel neglected. Her back arched as he sucked on her nipple, wanting to make her feel more than she ever felt before. Yumi jerked, as his teeth gently graze it taking her mind completely off of how compromising this situation was and onto how overwhelming _exciting_ it was. Gaara switched breasts, his hand on the one he had just _eaten_. Yumi squirmed again, her hand finding his hair, gripping it, her fingers digging into his shoulder

"_Gaara"_ She said his name driving him to the edge of logic. He was now almost painfully hard.

His started creeping his hand downward, towards her pants, desiring to make her feel even better.

Yumi gripped him. She could feel how hard he was beneath his clothing. She knew she too was turned on, _wanting_. But... she wasn't sure she could do that just yet. Her mind started spinning, taking her out of the moment. Sakura's and Asami's books said she had to take his whole cock in her mouth, to let him pound into her - just thrust in. That he'd want to slap her ass and bite into her breasts... But she wasn't sure she was ready for that, to let him do those things to her. Yet, she had taken off her shirt... More so, she trusted him. She trusted him... So, she was ok if-

Gaara's hand stopped at her hip. His body moved up, kissing her neck again. He noticed her change and did not want to push her too far. They had time, slowly they would explore each other over and over again. He knew she trusted him enough to say wait and to go this far, but he much rather pause and to leave her wanting too than to make her uncomfortable with him in any way.

"I'm glad you are back." The whisper in her ear sent chills down her back. Gaara had chosen those words thoughtfully.

"I was worried about you. Kage's get killed." Yumi admitted, her chest tightened up instantly at the horrible thought. His naked chest was against hers letting her know oh so well that he was _very much_ alive. Their heartbeats could both be felt.

"So do Jieti." He reminded her. He could feel her calm at his voice. He hummed in the depth of his throat, oh how he wanted her. Oh, how he'd make her wait, find a way to drive her into the same madness he was in now.

"I-I guess so." Yumi whispered back, their breathing in sync. She loved him... Kami. She loved him.

"We should get you something to eat. You've been sleeping for nearly two days." Gaara's mind went to what should have came after her waking. He gently kissed her again before stirring to rise, leaving her grasp.

Without his warm body, the cold air assaulted her chest, requiring her to move her arm over to defend against it. Yumi's eyes lusted for him, following his every move, wishing for him to come back so their skin can touch even more.

Gaara turned away. If he stared too long, he'd fall back into the same trap and she wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. If he couldn't touch her while she was sleeping, how could he think of sleeping with her?

"Oh-kay." Yumi finally answered feeling aroused, frustrated, and _wanting_. She didn't want to go further, but she didn't want him to stop either... Kami, he was being torturous!

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. I'll knock before I return in case you are still changing." He informed her, escaping her _sultry_ gaze while he still could. He would not let them regret anything more. That letter he had wrote was bad enough.

"Alright." Yumi sounded a bit more clear as he went to change. A closed door was now between them. Her ears burned at the thought of what they had just done. He had seen her breasts! She kept them always wrapped, ALWAYS. And they had kissed and their tongues had touched, and their hands had wandered... And it was so embarrassing and felt so good... **And then he had just stopped!** Shit, he was complicated! In the books, a woman just bent over and the man was turned on, a few pages later they'd be in bed or a closet or a shower _naked_. They generally didn't just _stop! _

Yumi didn't know what to think, she wanted more, she was embarrassed, and frustrated as well as hungry - all at once!

Quickly she took off his pants placing on underwear and then her shorts. Her hands then wrapped her chest in the black cloth she preferred to use, a color that was inconspicuous. Next she wrapped her calves/shins and her forearms in white. As she wrapped her limbs, Yumi began to sort her feelings out realizing more and more how very ridiculously hungry she was and how strangely calm and relaxed she felt. It was as if being together made everything seem that much more secure and optimistic.

*Knock-knock* Gaara's two taps informed her he was about to re-enter. Yumi glanced down at herself. By the creek she had been just in her wraps and shorts before plus this was what she wore normally in case her clothing were to go to shreds in a fight, so she felt confident in it. With that thought, Yumi said nothing and just waited for Gaara to open the door.

"You-" Gaara paused mid statement as he exited. "... ready?" She was not ready. Her chest was wrapped in black, almost half sized. The lack of shirt showed her hips and waist line clearly. Her shorts covered the curve of her ass by just a few inches allowing him access to see up and down her legs. Yumi's eyes found his, confident and curious. Gaara looked away instantly. He had _just_ calmed himself down! The woman had to be doing this on purpose!

"Almost." Yumi answered with a proud smirk. Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage got embarrassed this time, not her!

Yumi continued to dress, putting on her long baggy pants and cinching them up tightly at her hips. She briefly took time to fill their pockets with a chakra seal, string, a pick set, and hand darts. Then she put on her undershirt followed by her armored shirt which fit snug. Last was her cloak, hiding her body's every feature, even her face if she were to put up her hood. Yumi pulled her hair back noticing that again it was not even and strands were falling out before she could get it up - however it was much longer than she had it before. Placing on her boots, she checked herself quickly making sure everything was secure.

"Done." She announced before him, dressed similar to when they first met.

"When we get back, you can make yourself at home." Gaara spoke realizing that all of her things were pushed off into the corner.

"Thank you. And I-" Yumi glanced towards the bed. "I know you don't agree with me, but I don't want to sleep in the same bed or cot as you or anyone. We could sleep at different times by taking rounds but, there's a war and you're a Kage. I don't want to accidentally... well, you now." Yumi's voice became thick with concern as she brought up the topic she didn't like talking about. However, if she stole his chakra given the situation, it wouldn't be a "vacation", it would be devastating.

Gaara's eyes hardened. He didn't want to agree, because back in Suna he had been arguing with her otherwise - but now he knew, he had seen it, and he had stopped every time before touching her in her sleep, the hairs on the back of his arm had rising. Yumi's hand went to her long bangs, brushing them back behind her ear three times, under his gaze.

"Please." Yumi repeated her request again, "I don't want to be the cause of trouble. I _don't_ want to be that person."

"Ok. Only because of the war and you will need sleep, not because I don't trust you." His tone left no room for argument. The war would give him time to get over his own doubt. She had not taken his Chakra... he had no proof she would this time, but he had saw it - just how effortlessly, now naturally, she could take it, and just how much.

"Really!?" Yumi felt a sudden flood of relief. She didn't want to drive a wedge between them, but he was so stubborn and she would have if he hadn't agreed. Now, she did not have to worry about it anymore! The weight of accidentally stealing all of his chakra was instantly off her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Her smile just beamed at him. Her eyes loving and happy.

Gaara felt a new anguish flood over him. How could he even think of _sleeping with her_ if he was not able to even touch her in her sleep?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	48. Chapter 48: Side Story - Kuro

**Author's Note - In Honor of Naruto, we are doing a side story arc to buy time. There are no Naruto character's in this arc nor this story's main character Yumi. **

**Review Responses are at the end!**

"Hey sis, I'm going to go swimming." The teenage boy shuffled through their small house grabbing his bag, a towel, spare clothes, and a fishing rod. "Maybe some fishing too."

"Tai - Make sure to be back for lunch, our parents will be back from the boats then." The taller woman answered with a kind smile. Her hair was loosely braided, dark golden strands. Their eye color and taller height proved they were siblings,( though the teenage boy would one day spring up taller his older sister. )

"Ok-ok-ok. Oy, stop messing up my hair!" Taiki swatted the hand ruffling his dark brown wild do.

"Mess up your hair? I think waking up messes up your hair." His sister smirked at her energetic brother, 5 years younger than her.

"It's a style. Sheesh." Taiki replied trying to get it to stick back up right again.

"_Really_? You meeting _Nagisa_?" The sister gave her little brother a knowing smile, instantly ruffling up his hair again.

"No! That's none of your business!" The brunette started to turn red, pissed. "Aren't you ever going to rejoin the ninjas and go on missions or something?" His hands went to his hair trying to get the conversation off him. She had been a chunin once, skilled, gifted and then just retired. Unlike her, he was not talented; he had failed out of the academy.

"No. Things like that aren't for someone like me. I much rather stay here and help our parents fish and earn the gifts from the sea." Briefly her eyes shadowed before her smile brought the light back to her face and features.

"Yeah, sure - whatever. I'm going fishing - you can continue to plan your boring life as a future old maid. While one day, I'll get out of here!" Taiki grabbed his cloak and started heading for the door.

"Yuudai! Wanna go to the ocean, boy? Come boy!" Taiki called and instantly a droopy eared dog tramped up to the tiny house.

"Let's go!" The boy ran in the direction of the ocean shore, Yuudai following happily behind.

"Don't forget about lunch!" His sister called.

* * *

><p>"Tai, you made it." The red haired smiled, freckles painted across her face.<p>

"Of course Nagisa..."

"Oooo Taiki and Nagisa sitting in the tree-"

"SHUT UP KAMIU!" Taiki yelled at the top of his lungs.

Nagisa giggled. "Are we going swimming or not?" She stood at the top edge of the cliff, their favorite diving spot.

"Yeah, last one off is a chicken!" Suigyo yelled as he ran right by the red head, jumping feet first.

"Ha!" Kotono ran next her long hair whipping behind her as she went into a dive. "Wheeee!"

"Who-hoo!" Nagisa jumped off next once Kotono was out of the way.

"Come on Tai, don't be so slow." Nobuhisa yelled as ran past, ready to jump next.

Taiki shed his cloak, his fishing gear, bag, shirt, shoes.

SPLASH! Yuudai had jumped and was doggy paddling at the bottom.

"Taiki you're such a chicken! How do you have a sister so cool and be such a slow poke?"

"Shut up! And leave my sister out of it!" Taiki stood at the top of the cliff looking down. The first time he had jumped, his sister had been swimming - promising to use every water jutsu available to catch him if he went towards the rocks.

"Watch out!" He called not wanting to look any more un-cool. How his sister who only wanted to live in their small house and fish ended up with all the ninja talents and he who only wanted adventure, did not - he would never understand.

"Jeeze Taiki, what a horrible dive!" The comment hit him as soon as his head emerged from the water.

"I wasn't trying to be graceful, Suigyo!" Taiki countered treading water.

"Yeah, sure." Nobuhisa splashed the brunette boy, gaining a splash back in return.

Nagisa and Kotono giggled.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you gotta even eat lunch with your family. Mine doesn't care what I do as long as I help clean fish in the evening." they walked back, all dripping wet.<p>

"Yeah well, it's my sister's lame idea." The water dripped from him.

"What? Wasn't your sister a ninja? Why is she so touchy-feely? Is that why she quit?" Nobuhisa asked.

"Dude, I don't know. Seriously, leave my sister alone. She just didn't like being a ninja, a'ight?" Taiki felt himself getting annoyed, why did his sister constantly have to be village news?

"I think she's beautiful. I want to be like her one day." Nagisa looked up imagining her hair grown out and in a long braid.

"Hey... guys... do you hear that?" Kamiu looked at his friends.

Screaming could be heard in the distance.

"It's coming from the town!" Suigyo broke into a run.

Suigyo, Nobuhisa, Kamiu, Nagisa, Kotono all ran towards their village. Yuudai not knowing what was going on, ran too.

Taiki slowly fell more and more behind.

"Hey - wait guys, what if there's actually trouble!" He yelled, unable to keep up.

Taiki ran into the town - the first thing he saw was Yuudai's head.

"Oh my god! What the hell!?" Blood, so much blood.

"Kamiu!" He screamed, the larger boy's body cut in half.

"TAIKI!" It was his father's voice.

"Taiki, run!" His mother called. A monster yielding a bloody axe smiled before him. 38 was one the devil's cheek.

Water came out and grabbed him, taking him away just as the axe came down.

"Oh Taiki!" His mother's hands wrapped around him.

"That man has one of our ninja headbands!" His father yelled.

"I'll get you some place safe, with the others." His sister stepped forward right as ninjas attacked the man with the axe. A man's head literally went flying, blood trailing behind.

"Oh my god!" Taiki couldn't un-see the sight.

"Go!" His sister preformed signs, water wrapped around them. Instantly they were with the other townspeople.

"Your sister totally saved us." Nobuhisa was embracing Nagisa who was crying.

Taiki felt his mouth go dry. Kamiu was probably killed in front of them. His dog, Yuudai too... Dumbly he simply nodded his head.

"We should ahead away, towards the main village where the rest of the ninjas are - we'll be safe there."

"I'm not leaving Yumiko." His father spoke, hand signs took him away.

"Taiki, be brave." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom?" Taiki looked up, not wanting to hear what was going to come next.

"I gotta make sure your father and sister stay out of trouble." She too vanished in a swirl of water.

"MOM! DAD" Taiki shouted turning towards his house.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. If you go there, you'll get killed." An uncle grabbed him.

"Let me go! Mom! Dad! Yumi!" He called to no avail.

"We need to get going!" A woman who was like an aunt to him called out to the others. Water could be seen going up into the air in their town - a fight was occurring.

"Like I'd listen to you!" Taiki wormed free and ran like he had never run before.

"MINAWA TAIKI! COME BACK! YOUR FAMILY IS SACRIFICING THEMSELVES FOR YOU, FOR US!"

He ran. He ran.

"Yumi!"

"Mom!"

" Dad!"

"PLEASE!" He begged. Please, please, please - be alive...

Water. Kunai. Fire. Earth. Blood.

"Yumi! Mom! Dad!" Taiki looked around their now destroyed town. A hand. A leg. A head. Dead dogs. Dead horses.

"Taiki! What are you doing here!?" Yumiko appeared right in front of him. Her arm- Her arm!

"Your-your-your arm!" Taiki wanted to cry. His beautiful, skilled, talented sister's arm!

"You need to get out of here Taiki. The ninjas are losing. He's going to keep killing - you need to go!"

"You have to come with. Where's mom and dad!?" Taiki looked about, hearing fighting on the other side of the village.

Yumiko's eyes became misty. Her mother... Her father... they had... they were... and now, her little handsome rowdy brother was in danger too.

"Oneesan?" Seeing his sister's look, Taiki felt tears come down his face. They weren't? They couldn't be... They were...

"I'm so sorry. I tried... I tried, Taiki. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It's ok. I know. We need to go. Let's go." He took her only hand.

"Yes." Her words seemed so dead.

Taiki couldn't think. Wasn't he just wanting to swim and fish this morning?

"Ah!" She turned her head, her braid was bloody. "You have to go." She took her hand away, her voice serious.

"You have to go! Taiki! Now! Go!" She stood up. They were coming. He, that monster, was coming.

"Not without you!" He tried to grab for her hand but was thrown back.

"I SAID GO!" She yelled in a voice he had never heard before. Taiki turned and ran.

He was a chicken.

Leaving his sister.

His sister without an arm... no way to perform jutsus...

A chicken.

"No!" He stopped himself, fully and completely terrified. "No! I won't!"

The ninjas were attacking that man. His sister had ducked just in time to avoid friendly fire from a jutsu behind her. Her golden locks whipping as she moved, even with one arm she was impressive.

"Yumi! Yumiko!" He called not wanting to leave without her. Not wanting to be an orphan alone.

The man who had killed his dog. His father. His mother. Kamiu, Uncle. The elder. Those ninja - turned his head.

_38_ carved into the side of his face.

_Kurokawa_ down one arm

_Shinigami _ on the other.

Axe drawn.

"NOOOO!" Yumi screamed. At the same time Taiki screamed the same.

The devil's axe cut off her head instead of his.

His eyes went wide at the sight of his sister's blood, splattered all over him, her body falling limp - headless.

The man raised his axe again. Taiki was next. He was going to die. Just like Yuudai. His mother. His father... His sister...

Blood attacked. From her body, as if possessed, the blood - his sister's blood, drained from her body and attacked the man who was about to kill him.

_"Don't you know Taiki? Water's life. It's in us. We need it. We desire it. It makes us. Because of it, we exist - that's why we have to be thankful for it and we should never deny it from anyone. Water is for all. It protects and lets us live."_ _She knelt down to his height as he practiced the only jutsu he knew._

_"Yeah, well I want to be a ninja and fight in the war. I'll be unstoppable." He rebutted._

_"There's more to life than fighting, Taiki. And not everyone is cut out for it. I wasn't. You might not be either, but I can see you as a protector. Someone strong, to protect your elder sister?" She grinned._

_"Yeah, right. Like I'd protect your old-maid ass!" He snapped back before running off. His sister was sooo cheesy!_

Unable to cut liquid, nor destroy an already dead body, the man swung wildly.

The ninjas took the opportunity to attack.

"Yu-yu-yumi?" She was still alive right if she was still protecting him?

"Yumiko?" His voice got smaller, unable to run, unable to think.

" Oneesan?" She had smiled, right before he cut her down. Before that man, the devil cut into her.

The man's axe went flying to his side. The ninjas used binding seals, bringing the monster to his knees.

He had killed her.

He... Had... Killed... EVERYONE. His entire family was now gone because of this man and his axe.

Taiki grabbed the axe.

_"Wanna kill? Escort them to the other side? Slaughter!? Living isn't right? Death is right. I'll help you."_ A voice whispered.

"Yes." Minawa Taiki answered the man, his eyes set on revenge.

_"KILL! I'll help you kill!"_

With an ease, he didn't know possible, Taiki charged with the massive axe, intent on killing the man who had killed his parents, his sister, his friend, his dog, - destroyed his town.

_38._ The head was lofted up as the axe easily cut through the binds, giving him speed to sneak around the ninjas.

_Kurokawa is the black river we make, the route to the other side._

_Welcome. I am number 39_ _to cross out of the underworld and you are now my vessel. I will make you strong and together we will kill._

"Yes! YES! YES!" Taiki screamed feeling a rage, a murderous intent, a death wish he never felt before. Yumi's blood was just a pool of liquid now.

_39_ was written on his cheek.

_Death God_ down one arm

_Kurokawa_ the other.

All over him, it was written. God - he'd make all these people pay. They had caused this. The ninjas that were supposed to protect them...

He charged.

"Shit!"Kunai few at him.

_Dodge. Cut off his arm. Take off his head. To the other side he goes. Death is normal. Death is life. _

Taiki felt enjoy and hollowness as he cut off the man's head. Him, a boy who failed in the academy, a fishing town's teenager, slaughtering a great ninja that had let a monster into his village.

Blood and body parts.

_Don't stop. We should find more._

"Nagisa." Taiki remembered his crush.

_We'll kill them. Even children die. The other side is better._

"They abandoned us. We should give them what they deserve..." Taiki's grip on the axe grew. His knuckles went white. He'd kill them all. No survivors.

_Yes. I'll teach you jutsus. Water is in every body, with it we'll be able to send them all to the other side._

"Yes_"_ He answered the man in his head out loud.

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Kurokawa felt the group of ten slowly approach him. He knew their movements because they were alive and their bodies contained water. His fingers went to the handle of his axe, _39._

_This group is different. We will still slaughter them_. _Take them back to the other side._

"Wait." His voice showed he had seen hell, he was in hell, he WAS hell. It was a man's voice, no longer a boy.

"Kurokawa?" Taiki lifted his head at the name, his height towering above them. Only those who knew, knew to call him that name - that he was a devil now.

"Kurokawa. We brought you a sacrifice, to show our appreciation and understanding."

A cruel devious smile made its way onto his face. A _sacrifice_? He was a monster, not a god!

"We want to join with you. We could be the Black River Assassin Group. We could unleash even more onto this earth. Everyone would fear us."

_Interesting..._

Taiki started to laugh, and he laughed, and he laughed. A demon's laugh, a deep laugh from his chest.

Those who heard turned white. The sound of devil's laughter, of a man without a soul.

"Send your sacrifice away. We'll see if you can compare to my madness. Keep up with my _lust_." He informed the group, their blood turning cold at his tone. He'd kill them all, he'd kill everyone.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

WANTED: Kurokawa Taiki.  
>AGE - 20<br>Armed with an axe and EXTREMELY Dangerous.  
>Skilled assassin.<br>Murdered his own group.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Where was he? Did it matter? In this world of life, couldn't they see? Couldn't everyone see it? This world was not life to live, but to die. It was death. No good. No "happy" endings, only death was happiness. Only death was true. Only death was the answer.

Everyone, truly, should just commit suicide. That's what he would have done anyway, had he lived. What life was there to live otherwise?

But now, he was no longer among the living and not able to be freed into the dead. A vessel. A shell. A puppet for the possessor.

_Kurokawa_

Such a hated name, such a giving name. Internal peace _in death_.

Kurokawa no longer counted the days. He did not shave, he rarely bathed, he barely registered to eat. How many came to him thinking he was God, when he was nothing more than a bringer of death? How many claimed to be a follower when truly they wanted to use him, as if he wasn't already being used. How many decided to fight a war using his name, as if what he was doing wasn't reputable enough. Fools. Idiots. Monsters.

He'd kill them.

Wipe the world clean.

Wash the earth.

Let it start anew.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Kurokawa Taiki**  
>Demon with Club, Devil with an Axe.<br>Never caught. No witnesses claim to have actually have been there - most committed suicide after recanting what they told  
>Myth<br>Monster  
>(Age - 34)<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Taiki opened his eyes. His chest heaving, it was as if life was back in him. Wide eyed he looked around. _How!?_

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kurokawa." An old woman spoke staring intensely.

There was no voice in his head. No lust to kill, no want for death, no shell of a body.

Just pain of reality.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked holding his chest. His heart was beating, alive.

"The Jieti killed you, dying to protect me. And, I decided to bring you back." She shrugged before turning nonchalantly at the beheaded body next to them.

"What?" His voice naturally became dangerous, though truly he was in shock. Why would this elder bring him back?

"You died so the Shinigami won't have the same hold on you anymore." The old woman smiled.

"How do you know these things? Why the hell would you bring me back? Do you know what I am? What I was? What I did!?" Taiki yelled at elder. A hero. A brother. A human - he was none of these. He was a monster, a demon, a devil!

"There's lots of things I know. And I brought you back so you could carry your axe, stop the cycle from repeating for while. Otherwise, you would be dead, someone else would pick it up, and everything would happen all over again and again and again - as it has for the 38 cycles prior to you." The old woman brushed off her clothing and picked up her bag.

"Now," She continued. "You need to escort me, since you killed my hired bodyguard and all." She looked at him with eyes that dared him to decline.

"Are you just going to leave him there, like this?" Taiki felt rage, at himself, at this woman who seemed to not care for the person he had just killed!

"Do I look like I'm capable of doing anything else with him? If you want to bury him, I'll wait - else we need to get going."

Taiki glared. Who was this elder that talked to him so unafraid?

"How do you know I just won't kill myself? That's what I deserve, not even a portion of what I deserve." Taiki stated bitterly. How many had he killed? Could he even remember them all?

"If you kill yourself, the cycle repeats. Then there will be even more blood. Do you want another possessed killer wandering around after you?" The woman asked him simply.

Taiki glared. He felt his stare - the demonic look, the devil 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' eyes, scared face, impenetrable hatred, look and he directed it all at this woman.

Who laughed.

"Oh, _boy_. You are far too young and naive to be threatening the likes of me. Now whatever may have been, the choice of now - is yours. Kill yourself and let the cycle repeat, attempt to kill me and end up back where you were, OR bury the man you killed and finish his job of escorting me up the mountain. The choice, is yours, _dear_." A witch's tone.

"Or, I leave you and this damn axe here." Taiki rose. His height taller than his sisters has been. His broad shoulders and muscular build showed just the physical intensity he/that thing had put him through. His beard and matted hair showed the lack of humanly cares. He leave it all here and find a way, if possible, as if it was even possible, for atonement...

The massive man left, with a burning rage he hadn't felt since youth. In fact - every, any true, feeling, he had not felt since that day he had purposely picked up that damned axe to attempt to avenge his family...

The woman watched the figure dash away with a speed unnatural to the massive body. That boy would never even just become a normal man, now.

Taiki ran. It took him 30 minutes (miles) to realize where he was located from stories and figments of memories. He changed his direction. He ran without heavy breathing

Home, he would go home and find someone there. Not his family as they were killed... Or the villagers of his time, he had killed them... Or the ninjas of that time, they had been killed... but someone maybe even a life - his life, the one he was supposed to have. He'd be a fisherman, like his sister had always wanted to be...

Taiki ran. His massive body weaving through trees, silently dashing through grass, sprinting on water, even jumping ravines.

Home. He wanted to be home. All the things he had done. All the things he had witnessed. Every monstrous thing he had become... and all Taiki wanted was to be home.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHhhhhh- AAAAAaaaaahhhhHHHHHHH-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhHHH!" Instantly he collapsed, grasping his heart.

SOMETHING WAS TOUCHING HIS AXE.

Taiki screamed again. The animals of the area already gone, having fled the moment he shouted. It felt as though the hole in his chest was crumbling and with it his entire nervous system. Every cell in his body was focusing on where he had left that cursed axe.

Who Was Touching HIS AXE!?

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Back already?" The elder was seated on the dead man's body.

Taiki's murderous eyes stared down the squirrel that was seated so innocently on _his_ axe.

Instantly the axe was off the ground, back on his back.

_Welcome. I am glad you get to live again, it wasn't your time. I feel connected to you, after being in you for so long._

Taiki remained silent both towards the elder woman who had no respect for the dead and the Shinigami that was the definition of sociopath.

A tiny squirrel head went flying with the rodent body fell lifeless to the ground.

_HIS_ AXE.

He had been so close to home, if it hadn't been for -

_HIS _AXE.

- the cursed axe.

"Get Up." His voice deadly, eyes slaughtering the woman.

She got up and moved over.

With hand signs he barely remembered learning (from the shinigami), Taiki sent water out to the dead man. His water carved into the earth, cutting out a grave for the fallen. Gently, he laid the body and head in it before using his water to move the dirt back. A massive wet muddy grave was now in front of them.

Taiki glanced around before walking off without a word. He crouched in front of a rock.

"What was his name?" A venomous whisper asked the elder he now hated.

"The Jieti-erito? I don't know. I hired him as a body guard, not a companion." She shrugged before smiling.

Slowly his eyes made his way towards her. How were they the ones who were alive but the this man, who was probably far better than a soul-less man and detestable witch, was dead? How was the world always this twisted and cruel?

No matter the death glare he gave her, she simply stood there in silence. Taiki moved his head back to the rock his massive body was crouched in front of. His massive hand was holding a Kunai, tiny in comparison.

'A JIETI-ERITO. NAMELESS PROTECTOR. DIED IN THE LINE OF DUTY.' He scribed with his best effort, careful to spell everything correctly.

He put away the toothpick of a blade and easily picked up the rock. It sunk into the mud grave, but it was easily still read.

"Who do we notify about his death?" Taiki felt himself asking, angry.

"Probably the Jieti though without knowing his name, I don't know how they are going to know which one of them is dead. It's the years of the ninja wars boy - and the Jieti are just body's to die in the place of others. They die all the time." Her aged eyes showed no sign of sympathy, no kindness. It was as if she was telling him the sky was blue.

"Now, going to escort me Mister devil man, or try to run back to the home that doesn't exist?" She cocked her head, gray hair falling to the side as she did.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING?"

The witch laughed.

"I know. Where does every scared little boy run? To their mommy. But yours is _gone_. Everything of that time for you is _gone._ We have to live with the choices we make, boy , and the company we have kept."

Taiki felt rage and stood up to his full height, towering over her. His fingers slowly moved to the quiet axe on his back.

"Think I'm afraid of death? I know the origin of that axe. Escort me, and maybe one day I'll tell you how a tool for eternal peace became a weapon. It's the ageless story of greed and hunger." Her smile was more wicked than his was terrifying.

"You...You think you have power over me?" His hand grabbed the axe, knuckles turning white.

_39_

_KUROKAWA_

_DEATH GOD_

She laughed and laughed.

"Please. If this is how I die, then please go right ahead. I welcome it." She closed her eyes, a happy smile present.

_There's a village 5 minutes from here, we should slaughter it. A child with sickness going to die anyway._

_And there's travelers, a man with a broken leg and bleeding internally - going to die, we should kill them._

_We'll slaughter. Kill them._

"And her, we'll kill her." Kurokawa growled preparing his charge of the defenseless woman.

_She's already dead, half her soul is already gone. Claimed by number 9._

"What!?" Kurokawa released his death grip. "WHAT - You knew the 9th!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"

She opened her eyes. Again, she would not be killed. Funny.

"You misunderstand. I was nearly killed by the 9th one of you, and now I'm trying to stop the cycle. Death gods are extremely hard to control or track - if you weren't, you probably wouldn't have lasted as long as you have as any one of you did." She decided to inform him.

"Now. Will you escort me or not. I cannot stand her talking all day, I have made many enemies and they will be coming if I do not get back."

"I'm sure. So why don't I just wait until they get here? To kill you for all you have done."

"Heh, Is that what you are going to do with your new found life? Not seek repentance or try to make up for all you have done - but wait to just be killed in revenge, as if that changes anything? That only feeds the cycle, as number 39 - you should know how the cycle goes." She lectured.

"ARGH!" Taiki yelled in frustration, remembering. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

"You weren't, but death begets death. Welcome to hell, we live in it - every day. Now, I am going on my own. A boy like you is useless." The elder picked up a small cane and bag. With a semi-crippled walk, she started moving away from him.

Taiki's eyes bored into her with hatred. He had to carry this axe, his burden. As long as he lived, broken from the curse, another wouldn't be pulled into it - but as long as he lived he would remember, he would feel this rage, hear it's voice, feel his blood boil.

Quietly he followed her. Stalking her. Too angry to speak, too uncertain what to say. He did not want to help her, she was part of the problem of the world - of that he was certain. She said she knew about the origin of the axe, the death god has said she even knew the 9th (30 generations of murderers before him). For every slow 7 steps she would take, he would take a single one.

"It would be nicer if you would kill me, rather than stalk me." She sighed. Why was it always freaks?

"You don't deserve an easy death." Taiki growled.

"No. I don't."

* * *

><p>Silently they continued on. For days. She would take 7 steps, he 1. She would huff up hill and he'd quietly effortless move. She'd seek shelter from the rain and he'd just stand in it - unflinching, unbothered.<p>

"There's a smaller house 5 miles from mine. You could stay there. The whole mountain is protected." The elder spoke to her terrifying shadow that had decided to follow her for the last 2 weeks.

"And what? Live out the rest of my days?" Kurokawa's eyes dared the woman to say yes. He'd kill her for sure if she did.

"I don't really care what you do. I have my own days to wait out - so that is a question only you can answer." The elder's voice shook catching the man's attention.

They were following the river that poured down the mountain. Fish would jump every now and again. A few times he had heard wolves, once a mountain lion. Maples, pines, oaks, and other trees far taller than him reached up to the sky.

This place was far from the ocean he had been born by and far different from his little fisher town. And it was away from villages and people - leaving him only one person that he could kill, this strange witch...

But would he die of old age, years and years from now? Crippled like her still carrying his axe? Could he even survive the memories that long?

"Which way to the Jieti?" He decided to ask. A job where he was supposed to die sounded possible. Maybe, just maybe, he could do something other than kill. Make up for all those countless deaths... all those people. Those villagers... _Nagisa, Suigyo, Kotono, Nobuhisa, Uncle, Auntie..._ all those faces...

"HEY WITCH. WHICH WAY TO THE JIETI!?" He gave a blood curling yell.

"South east, probably 50 miles."

"And don't you ever enter my house. I'll come to you - and one day you'll tell me how this Axe came to be or I'll be cutting off every limb of yours, starting with your nose, fingers, and toes. One by one." His voice quieted but the murderous intent flooded through.

Old hardened eyes started at the wild-eyed man.

"I have my own house and I know of far more horrifying things than that axe or you. When the world drowns in acid rain and the real monsters are released... then you'll know my horrors and wish things would be as easy as being cut into pieces too." Her eyes suddenly showed demons far greater, far worse than him.

"Hn, don't be so cocky witch." Kurokawa growled, believing it to be a bluff. "I'll be back for you."

Redemption wasn't possible for him.

But death - death was, wasn't it? Maybe he could get killed protecting someone. Ironic, a boy failing out of the academy becoming a murdering monster now wanting to die in the place of someone, anyone else.

Could there be any possibility, any faint hope, any situation in which someone he could protect, some way he could die - that maybe all his sins could be outweighed?

No.

He knew there was no chance of that.

He was the living devil. A demon. A monster. A murderer. A slaughterer.

No one could, would, should, ever-ever-ever forgive, understand, or like him.

Existences like his were meant to be hated, bound, ugly, and detested. They should be.

Kurokawa Taiki.

All the Minawas were dead, killed, slaughtered. He was undeserving of such a family name. His family undeserving of his sins.

Kurokawa. Hopefully there wouldn't even be a grave for the likes of him.

Maybe he could save at least someone, though. Through this Jieti group... if possible... maybe...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Aelita444:<strong>You reviewed chapters 8 and 15, hope you don't mind me replying way out here at 48, but Thanks! Hope you still think Yumi's amazing and not Mary Sue, trying really hard to keep her Skilled not Too Skilled if you know what I mean. And I probably should have made her more versed in social skills so she could date a little less slow and awkwardly but oh well! :)

**Anon:** Thank you for your review! Let me know if you see Gaara go OCC or if you have any suggestions, he's a hard one to write though the character I know best. Reading this in 2 days I think is is impressive btw, I re-read my chapters to make sure I'm still matching my story lines and I'm a slow reader! lol Oh and my chapters will never be less than 3k words (except that first chapter).

**AngelicLuka!: **I have a couple of ideas to get Gaara past his new concern, but nothing to happen in the next chapter or two. :( I kinda wrote myself into a pickle because I want them sleeping in the same bed (it's cute) but can't do that too quickly else it's just too easy! Bah, I'm bitter at myself. Thanks for always reviewing though! I know I said this last time, but I mean it!

**Gifi: **Haha, I don't want you disliking Matsuri or Baki! They are being human, though I did want them to be a little annoying on purpose so Good job them! lol XP. I hope this chapter shows more about Kawa and why he's freakin' terrifying. I kinda want him to be a brute. Need Yumi to normalize those things so she can adapt better. And I like your suggestion on using God vs Kami. Some cases I'll use Kami cause it fits the Naruto-world but Oh My God has a different ring than Oh My Kami so you are very right. AND! Thank you for the idea. I have 2.5k words written of the next chapter complete with a an enemy attack, which exactly what I needed! :)

**SakiHanajima1: **You're very welcome for the total annihilation. Best Compliment Ever. Hopefully there will be a lemon coming up, but I honestly don't know when, probably a few chapters out since I'm trying to get the war riled back up now.

**Believein15: **I find it funny you are frustrated with Gaara right now because I love him being afraid to touch her. It's ironic, ultimate defense, sand armor and worried about a simple touch? Hilarious to me, but I can see how it's frustrating. They come so far and now this. Hopefully I'll be double posting a chapter this weekend but no promises. I want to double the length I currently have first.

**ForeverSummerSnows:** OMG. You had me cracking up with your review. M means innocents will be cracked, but later. Though I did get gore-ish here didn't I? Whoops, oh well. BUT - I have gotten a couple requests for Asami back, so I'll write about Suna in one of the chapters. I got a completely awesome idea on what Asami's doing with her red-haired Kazekage away. (it's good, I think/hope). Sasuke and Sakura are together in this story. He's going to be popping up soon, Sasuke style! Anyway, that's enough hints on what's to come - Hope you enjoy this side story.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry this isn't the main story. I'm working on that promise! I got sick, then had to work a shit-ton which is seriously different than a feather-ton because when feathers hit the fan it's kinda cool but not so much with shit... yeah. Anyway, I promise, promise, promise, I'm almost (kinda-sorta) done with the next chapter! **

**Please keep reviewing. They seriously do help me with motivation and ideas! **

**- Rain**


	49. Chapter 49: Kazekage Red

**Double chapter post. N****ot sure if I can keep to the one chapter a week. We'll have to see if I'm actually out of my writer's block or not.**

**AngelicLuka: ** I hope interesting was a good thing, because that's how I took it! lol.

**Enjoy - **

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, have you heard from Sasuke yet?" Naruto instantly found his teammate<p>

"For the last time - No, Naruto." She was starting to get that feeling again, the itch to strangle him.

"Where the hell is he!? Dattebayo! He always has to have the worst timing for everything. Coming in to help at the very last minute like he's some sort of hero or something." Naruto crossed his arms, leaning back against her medical table.

"I believe that use to be you - And, what do you think you are doing sitting on my table!?" Sakura shooed him off before he knocked off her medical supplies, or worse.

"What! I'm not hurting anything am I? Sheesh, don't you know I'll be Hokage someday soon? The old hag is going to retire soon, I can feel it! You should be nicer to me! And when I'm Hokage, I'll make Sasuke stay in the village; he'll HAVE to listen to me!"

"Keep this up and I'll tell Hinata you are worrying more about Sasuke than her." Sakura crossed her arms knowing with a smirk.

"Ah! You wouldn't do that! Else, I'll... I'll... I'll tell Sasuke about how you told me to take my shirt off!" Naruto pointed accusatory back at her.

"That was to treat you, you idiot!" Sakura saw red. Her fist went to his face instinctively. The blonde went flying through the walls. "Sasuke is off limits!"

"Hinata too." Naruto muttered, his feet in the air.

If she could just hit their enemy this hard, they wouldn't still be at war...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DESK!?" Asami screamed, enraged.

Who the hell was this civilian council!? They couldn't just FIRE her! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH HER DESK!

"Junko, with the ninjas removed from the village, your position is no longer needed. We must keep face with what the plan was so not to draw suspicion." The man tried to calm the beautiful banshee that just hit octaves he hadn't heard before.

"LIKE FUCK! I'M AN EMPLOYEE OF THE FUCKING VILLAGE! LOOK IT UP YOU BASTARDS! AND! PUT DOWN MY FUCKING DESK!" Asami lost it.

"JUNKO ASAMI." An elder's voice boomed out causing her to grimace. Screaming was never the best plan, but since she now worked among villagers (not ninjas who could kill her) she didn't believe there to be any danger to it.

She glared at the person who used her full name.

"The Kazekage is no longer ruling over this village, not until this war is over - assuming he is able to handle the threat." The elder informed the hysterical woman.

"I understand that, however I cannot be fired based upon a change of command whether it's a change of Kages, ruling body, or council. I can only be fired for documented cause! I made sure of this prior to starting." Asami glared (she had made sure of it due to the Kazekage's sister being known for causing the dismissal of many women who worked around the Kazekage - mostly due to fan girl issues though.)

"We will check on this. However given your current lack of professionalism, you are suspended. If it's found that you are indeed an employee of Suna directly and not the Kazekage in the files, then you will be brought back to work with the admin in the basement." He snorted at her.

Asami tried to not show disgust. The basement was the place for those who couldn't do their jobs...

"Check the documentation. I'll be back." Asami turned, pissed that the men were still taking her desk away. Do they know how long it took her to get that desk set up perfectly? To have everything organized a way she actually finally liked!? And what the hell did they do with her plant!?

Asami left the ex-Kage offices which were now renamed ("until the end of the war") as the Civilian Council offices. Damn she was pissed, so angry she almost wanted to use Yumi's little seal thing to call her back just to take her out of this place and their idiocy. But, she could not do that, she needed to stay around and make sure they didn't do what they did to her desk to the Kazekage's office - that they didn't do something completely stupid. People were already acting strange now the ninjas had been either retired or removed for over a week...

"Kurisu." She made it to his salon, the third best place to go when mad. The first was Nunoe who willing gave the angry woman a mani, pedi, a facial, and a massage in exchange for the latest office gossip. The second was the bar. And this, this was the third.

"Asami. You aren't do for a trim for another 2 weeks! Got a hot date or something?" Kurisu leaned forward with a wolfish grin.

"Don't you dare start with me. I'm married to the Kazekage, well the job, even though the bastards are trying to fucking cheat on me and throw me out." Instantly her anger re-sparked. THEY HAD REMOVED HER DESK!

"Whoa, what!?" Kurisu stood up straight, hands up to show no harm. He had walked into a death trap and he thanked Kami every day that Asami was not a Shinobi - that would be a whole new level of terrifying!

"The bastards took my desk. Completely removed! Changes under the new structure they say. I'm only a Kage's secretary, freakin' fire-able with him gone - AS IF! AND LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR HOT DATE! I only get hit on by freakin' hey-baby-I'm-so-strong-ninjas and jobless bums! And if I don't act now, I'm going to be one of those jobless bums too cause of these idiots!" Asami snapped

"First - never touch a woman's desk. And second while I might have a husband, I still know a few good men..." He started.

"No more blind dates. None. I'll get someone who plays with dolls or something, I know it." Asami shook her head to remove the perverse images.

He chuckled, one of the people he did want to set her up with did play with _dolls_, well puppets...

"But more importantly - I want to dye my hair." Asami's eyes flashed seriously at the talented hairdresser.

"Oh? What color? A nice late summer shade?"

"Kazekage-red."

"Well, not sure that comes in a box and I'm pretty sure that's person specific..." He instantly recieved a death glare. "But, I think I can make that work on you. Missing your favorite crush?"

"No, he's Yumi's and that action is WAY too slow for me - BUT, I'm going to become a reminder to those power hungry temps that he's going to be back! Plus, I think it will be a good color on me. What do you think?" She drew her fingers through her flawless locks.

"Red heads are sexy." Kurisu flashed her a handsome, sultry smile.

"Oh yes we are." Asami gleamed. They were trying to get rid her!? HA!

She'd go back tomorrow with vengeance!

And as a red head too!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Another day without attacks. It was frustrating. The Kazekage's pale blue-green eyes stared out ahead. His red hair rippling in the wind.

Unable to sit in his office and not daring another round on the fortress, Gaara stood on top of the fortress roof. From here, he could see the entire area they were 'protecting'. Three days now and again nothing. They had dispersed the clouds that were seeded with acid but had no signs to their origin. The Hokage and Mizukage had informed them they both found partial seals in their area - they believed they were either breached or someone in their base was a spy. The Raikage was on edge as the special task forces sent to find the enemy base have not reported in for four days. Stress and uncertainty.

It was the calm before the storm, _again. _

"Kazekage." Kankuro greeted his brother.

"When do you think they will attack?" The Kage spoke abruptly, more words than normal.

"I don't know. It's unnerving waiting and being on the defensive - you look composed as always though. It's good. Makes everyone feel more secure, knowing their leader is confident." Kankuro brushed his hair under his cat-like hood.

"Hn" Silence began to creep in between them.

It was a normal part of their conversations.

"You seem less on edge then before." Kankuro smirked, wanting to get to what he really came up here to pry about. Rumors were going around, rumors he wanted to be the first to know about!

Gaara's eyes looked over to see his brother's face. The man was smirking at him, as if wanting to know _something_. His brother's eyes almost had some sort of leering sparkle...

"Is it because your sleeping with Yumi?" Kankuro couldn't help himself. The rumor mill was rolling. Baki, Ino, Fujimoto-san, and Matsuri were all working hard on keeping it at bay. Ino was helping the rumors certain the two were lovers and had been since the plague. Even Kage-Jieti children were being gossiped about!

Teal eyes glared into the brown ones with a frustration Kankuro had not seen before.

"_No." _ The tone was pointed and sharp. He (Gaara) had wanted to, he finally understood just how much he wanted her but... How could he think of such things when he didn't even have the confidence to touch her... it frustrated and disturbed him. He did not want to fear her in any way.

"So, the rumor you switched out your bed is true? Man, you aren't even sleeping-_sleeping_ together?" Kankuro commented, confused. If he had a girl he liked he'd want to at least cuddle with her or something. Plus, wasn't it nearly every girl's dream to sleep with his brother? Matsuri, Sari, Rosa, maybe even Asami or Ino at some point in time all wanted to... the list even went on into people he didn't the names of - plus there was that one man dressed as a woman incident. Both he and Naruto had always ended up gaining many a cold shoulder due to the super-cool guys (Gaara and Sasuke) that the women seemed to just fan over - and yet now that his brother had this chance, They weren't taking it!?

Gaara turned his head away. He didn't want to talk about it. He had witnessed the flabbergasted look and wanted nothing to do with it.

Kankuro's mind jumped to another reason behind not cuddling together.

"Bro, if you are having trouble getting it up, I can help you man. Plus I could ask some of my ex's to help sex her up a bit too! We are visual creatures, ya know?" Kankuro rambled, feeling bad for his little brother. The first relationship that Gaara maybe wanted for himself and he was getting _nothing_.

If looks could kill, Kankuro would have died right then. Brotherly love and all.

"I'm - I'm - I'm just saying man. It's obvious you two like each other, and for her to stay in your room like that means something more, ya know. You two are basically telling all of us that you are fucking because it's not like you did the whole sleepover party thing growing up... so why aren't you fucking?" Gaara's look intensified as Kankuro suddenly realized there was something else to this - "Why would you risk the rumors if... if it's not that, especially in a time like this?"

Gaara felt frustrated. Now was not the time for personal problems and the mindless rumor mill to be spewing lies... Yumi and him were NOT fucking. She was not someone to fuck!

Gaara stared at his brother, trying to work through his thoughts. His frustration and confusion grew. It wasn't like that at all and there was a good reason for her to stay with him even with his guilt. It was the safest place for her, for her secret... And he did like her... He wanted... If he could touch her... If he could just get past his worry... And, if Kankuro knew then maybe he could help him. Gaara's eyes stayed on his brother. He wanted to tell Kankuro, to confined in someone about his concern, to gain some insight or ideas on what to do... He felt guilty and without options.

"You remember when the sand just fell off Shukaku..." Gaara started, his sand searching the area making sure no one was around to hear.

"Yeah, cause of Kurokawa, the crazy-eyed man who... about... killed us..." Kankuro responded suddenly uncertain as his mind replayed the incident. That man had been away from them at that time, keeled over, barely able to move... only the little 5-year old Yumi had been by Shukaku, she had even hit him in a tantrum... and then he screamed at her.

She. Had. Hit. The. Demon. Who. Then. Yelled. At. Her... not the man.

"Are you implying Yumi as a kid did that!?" It was like the floor was dropping out from under him. How could a child do that!? How could she make a demon scream and curse?

Gaara closed his eyes. Why had he said something? It wasn't his secret!

Kankuro waited for his brother to answer. Yumi was a Taijutsu user right? How could she, as a child, do something like that? What special technique or bloodline did she have?

"Yeah..." Finally the question was answered. He was already down this rabbit hole, and he trusted his brother with his life...

Hopefully Yumi wouldn't find out, or would understand...

"How?" Kankuro felt disbelief. How. How was something like that possible... Gaara pondered the same thing.

"She can take chakra with touch." He answered his elder brother, and then continued on to explain. "She told me before all this... but she doesn't know yet that we met her childhood self. I figure she was as uncontrolled as I was and that's how she did it back then."

His eyes looked away, shameful. The secret was not his, and yet he was sharing it - letting another person know what she so nervously, so anxiously, so trustingly confided in him. He felt like a traitor. Was this the right thing to do? Trust someone with something that wasn't his to share, even if it was his brother?

Gaara felt the next sentence on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell his brother more, the confident Kankuro who always seemed to bounce back. His brother had more relationships, friendships (and enemies) than he could count, and had always had them. It had been his brother and sister who had been there for him, on the same team as him, even when he truly was a monster... Gaara knew he could trust him with Yumi's secret, but...

"That's unheard of. But it's impressive. And she's a good person." Kankuro saw signs of conflict beneath his brother's mask. His younger brother was debating something, Kankuro could tell it without a doubt and knowing him, silence would be all that came next. Whatever controversial thing his little brother was torn over, he would not speak it until he was certain.

The wind brushed by both of them, their hair effortlessly moved and their clothing ruffled in its force.

"You two fit each other, I think. She's good for you and you are good for her, I can tell." Kankuro gave Gaara an unexpected pat on the back before turning and returning to his patrol. He knew his brother wasn't going to say anymore on the matter, even though something had him torn.

Gaara felt awkward at the physical response, a brotherly love he could never seem to quite return in the same matter.

"Thank you." He spoke long after Kankuro was out of ear shot.

His mind went back to the war at hand. He didn't have time for childish things like the rumor mill... and at least his brother now knew too (kind of).

His eyes and sand surveying the fortress and lands around.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, Run!" Kiba yelled seeing his teammate ahead. Acid rain was threatening to pour down them from above.<p>

"Allie-oop." Hana, his elder sister, and her dogs grabbed Tenten and Shino.

"We gotta notify Bee."

"Already did that."

"Holy!" A wall of ice started to form in front of them.

"Who's doing that?"

"A rock wall is also starting!"

"It's that Jieti man and the Tsuchikage." A star ninja spoke swooping in with phoenix wings.

"Hey isn't that a forbidden jutus?" Kiba spoke before thicking.

"Yes, but now's not the time to get political. These clouds are about to burst." Came the answer back.

"Lee-Sensei, let's go - SPECIAL LEAF SPEED!" A familiar voice could be heard.

"It's Guy Sensei and Lee!" Tenten called raising her hand to her teammates. Blood red could be seen on the horizon although only black was above them.

"The bugs informed me all animals have scattered from the area." Shino tightly hung on to the dog he was now on.

"Good." Kiba nodded his head.

"There's ninjas outside of the fortress. I'll warn them too." The star nin flew off.

Droplets began to fall.

Hiss.

Hiss

Hiss. Hiss.

"OW! SHIT!" Tenten's hand went to her face

YELP Akamaru whined , his ears back.

The dogs tails all went between their legs.

"SHIT!" Kiba swore. "SSSSS DAMN IT!" Acid bit his ear. Blood and boiling, burning skin.

"FUCK! RUNNNNN!" Other ninjas could be heard.

More started to come down.

Tenten produced a giant umbrella.

"That's not going to hold for long." Hana commented noticing darkening spots in the cloth as the acid ate through.

"We can do it!" Lee charged, acid on the ground hissing as his sandals made contact.

"Byakugan!" Hinata called at the entry way, looking around. "There's 2 other groups of ninja heading for the same entrance. Eh! One fell. Now two!"

"If a droplet hits you right, you'll probably be killed. Protect your head at all costs!" Guy threw his arms over her head, Lee copying.

"Come on boy!" Kiba pushed Akamaru harder, who whined again. Acid tearing into the dogs' paws.

"Ahhhh!" A ninja in front of them screamed.

"We'll help you!" Lee jumped out from Tenten's umbrella. His bandages unwrapping to briefly make a shield above him. He grabbed the half-fallen man, his force pushing them both in the newly created rock/ice fortress.

"We made it!" Kiba sighed as everyone slowed now inside.

Hissing.

The smell of chemical.

The smell of death.

"We-we-we should find a medic." Hinata stuttered looking about the group. Droplet sized acid burns were on all of them, everywhere.

"You guys ok!?" A mist ninja greeted them with bandages and ointment.

A downpour could now be heard outside.

A scream jerked everyone's head towards the entrance they had just come through.

"The eastern patrol didn't make it back in." A ninja standing the top of the fortress, using a jutsu to see out the dome, yelled out for all to hear.

"Nor did the southern."

More fallen ninjas.

"I'm glad to see you guys are well." Kiba's hand went to Hinata's back.

"Yeah." Hinata's mind went to Naruto. Was he inside or outside?

"What did your special mission find?"

Kiba's look hallowed and Hana looked away. Lee gulped while Guy shook his head.

"Monsters... Dead monsters. I'll tell you as we all get treated." Guy spoke for them.

"Okay." Tenten looked at her sensei.

Just what were they fighting?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Night, (at the Suna border patrol).

They were sleeping, separate beds. Though it was more like Gaara was just laying there, thinking, trying to predict the enemy's next move while she slept. Acid rain was currently attacking the Tsuchikage's location, but no one else had reported an issue. So far they had been able to disperse any accumulating clouds but this time the weather and wind change had caused the clouds to roll in too fast... Was it going to be like the invisible insects where they all would be attacked the same, Or was it an individual attack, Or were they all about to be isolated, attacked different?

A soft snore, almost like a purr, could be heard from the other side of the room. Yumi was curled up in the bed, under the red sheets, unmoving. She was sleeping in the same room as him. How she could sleep so deeply, so without movement, was beyond him. Due to his childhood, he doubted he would ever be able to sleep like that and with being Kazekage, he knew at a time like this - that was a luxury he could not afford. He wondered it if was because she was not actually hired this time or maybe because of him, that she was able to sleep...

**BOOOMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMmmmm.**

He sat up, as the boom vibrated throughout - His sand reacted, Yumi too.

Her body was posed on his bed, blade (he had not seen before) drawn, couched. She had jumped right through his sand shield, that had gone up in a furry at the noise. His body was only partially risen, blocked by hers guarding over him.

"It's in the south east sector, I think ground or basement. I'm going there." Fast paced detailed segments fell out of her lips, without eye contact. Every nerve in her body was tense, ready to strike, to move. Her eyes were intense.

Gaara's mind tried to register what he should say. He was the Kazekage, he would need to go there - she, not - but her ability and skillets could be needed. He had yet to decide where to place her among them, how to direct her in this war...

"Be safe." Yumi spoke for him before dashing full speed towards the sound. Only a few seconds had passed since the vibration.

She zigged through the memorized hallways urgently trying to make it to her destination. A second sound would come. Every Jieti story and experience, every defensive instinct in her body, told her so. Briefly his bed-head red hair came to her mind... She could not think about him at a time like this. But it was _weird _that while not hired - she had went into a guard over him so instinctively. Was it because she loved him?

Gaara's sand instantly wrapped around him. South east was also what he had determined. He landed on his own sand, not trusting the flooring.

A corner of the internal walls had crumbled from a blast, some ninja were on the ground injured but not dead, most only shaken. Instantly Yumi appeared as he continued his assessment, she went to those injured. The ceiling to the second floor now collapsed in this area and there were holes to the underground rooms as well. A sizable blast, one that had shaken the whole fortress.

"Kazekage-sama, it just erupted." A grass nin explained to him. "No one was by it at the time. Someone among us must have planted it ahead of time."

A traitor, among them.

**BOOOOMMMMMMmmmMMMmmMMM **

Yumi vanished, having taken the injuries only of the most injured.

His head snapped left just as his sand transported him there. This time he was there at the time of the collapse of the section, his sand able to grab the isolated falling rubble, the debris thick in the air. His sand told him there was yet again collapsed walls and floors. (No Yumi in sight...)

A second blast, one level up and 30 feet from the first... was the traitor on the move?

The debris settled. Yumi was on the other side - no one injured near, below, or above her. Her head and eyes were searching. She had the same thought as he - where would be the next strike, where was this person moving to OR moving them away from?

"Gaara-sama!" Baki shouted making it to the area. "We just got a report of small bodies of mud seeping into the underground floors and up the walls there prior to this."

"What?" Gaara didn't understand - what could be done with small blobs of mud?

Just as he spoke, small hand and head-sizes of mud crept up the side of the floor through the new hole, blobbing its way out. It was not the amount to drown them, nor formable, but it was still (obviously) the enemy.

Instantly his sand went to it. On the other side, Yumi grabbed it.

"Sand coffin!" With two words, all of it on this floor, and the floors below were placed under a crushing, compacting, suffocating force of sand. He felt his sand heavier with the water he had squeezed from the lifeless tiny bodies, slightly slower to move as he withdrew it.

His teal eyes went to Yumi, curious. The mud in her hands fell like normal mud would, just like the demon's sand had fallen like simple sand in the desert. Her eyes met his - she too did not know what this enemy's plan was...

"There's going to be a third blast. Not sure where. I'd suspect 50ft feet? Maybe an underground support?" Yumi called out loud, guessing. Hopefully he'd play along, know her well enough to understand. Her nerves, her instinct told her the explosions weren't over. This type of ending was not dramatic enough and the person who did it not yet found.

Baki's eyes narrowed on the charcoal haired woman. It was a smart call, not one he expected from how she acted in Suna... She either knew this enemy or knew tactical patterns. However, looking at her, he could tell she was wearing the Kazekage's training clothes under her cloak, though most wouldn't realize it. The two were honestly close, close enough he was letting her borrow clothing - and they were probably sharing a bed...

"Of course, now that I said that - there's a good chance they will change plans. Hard to tell if they are on the move, or pre planted it and are standing right here with us." Yumi decided to continue, getting no response. Instantly the atmosphere became intense.

Who, standing among this rubble, was the enemy? Who has only acted surprised? Which one of the people standing on their left, right, in front, or behind them was it? Was it more than one?

Gaara gave a nod. She had stated once, the Jieti would lie even among themselves to protect. He knew her and he trusted she knew him well enough to at least discount the two of them - probably Baki was safe too - so that left all those over hearing every word...

"I'll take care of the next explosion. Baki will question those here. You meet up with the group below investigating this mud. The enemy is planning to steal from us." He spoke to her, adding the last part to see if anyone would act suspiciously. Everyone responded with some surprise, all wondering what was it that they had.

Yumi stared at him. Her vivid green eyes locked on his teal-blue. For a moment he wondered if she would not follow his direction. She was very good at not listening. But then, she gave a single solemn nod before jumping down though the opening to the floor below.

Quietly, Gaara sent sand out to Ino, Fujimoto, Choji, Kankuro, Shira, and Matsuri. He would need them to start assembling suppliers, weapons, and move them out. If this fortress was the focal point of the attack, he would need to make sure their provisions would not be lost especially with having at least once traitor on among them.

As if on cue, a third vibration and he vanished instantly transporting himself to its location

...

...

**As always, if you read please review.**

**And hope you like Asami's "_Kazekage"_ Red. She'll be rocking that around the office, real soon. :)**


	50. Chapter 50: You are the Enemy

**A/N: Work sucks and I would like it to be spring now... :)**

**Anyway, new chapter which I hope you will enjoy!**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>Yumi's eyes adjusted below. The lights were out either due to the explosions or an enemy scheme. She didn't like this, she wanted to go to the next blast with him. She didn't like him out of her sight and heading into a possible fight – but he had asked this of her. So, she was complying only for him.<p>

She moved with stealth, intent on joining the others down here. Four ninjas were up ahead; she could feel them in the passage ways – one was water, one fire, one wind, and one earth and water.

"Who's there?" A man called out, sensing her.

"Is it an enemy!?" A female voice whispered.

"I don't know." A third whispered back.

"Minawa Yumi – Jieti-erito, ex-Jieti-erito. The Kazekage directed me to join you." Her voice filled the dark halls, every word spoken clearly. Thinking of him, she felt herself naturally try to feel where he was. Yumi shook her head, now was not the time to be distracted… He would be fine, he would be ok...

" Yugao Uzuki." The long purple haired woman spoke first – a leaf headband present. She was the wind sensory one.

"Mubi" A man wearing a gas mask from the Hidden Village under the Rain spoke next – the earth and water nin.

"Aoba Yamashiro." The strangest dressed introduced himself - wearing sunglasses despite the lack of light. He was also a leaf ninja and the fire chakra she was sensing.

"Ryusui" A man with golden chin length hair and a scratched Rain headband spoke. A water chakra user.

"Yumi." She repeated her name, her eyes scanning the group. She was on edge. Memorizing their faces, the feel of their chakra, she forced herself to calm. "Is there a plan?"

They all studied her. Short. Charcoal hair. Green eyes. Plain face, light colored skin. Really-short. Her cloak hid most of her features, under that, plain almost-like training clothes. An athletic build. Flat chest. Almost muted chakra... She did not seem impressive, but her eyes - her eyes were seasoned.

Aoba could sense a seriousness from her. She wanted this task done to go someone she cared about. Nearly every nerve in her body was set, ready. She was focused and not to be taken lightly, despite her appearance.

"We are tracking the mud things. We believe there to be a seal down here producing them as the foundation is solid. Was solid, before the explosions." Aoba answered her, certain they could trust the short female.

Mubi glanced at the leaf ninja. While the Hidden Village under the Rain and Hidden Leaf Village were not quite friends, they become far more friendly and familiar since the end of the ninja war. Ryusui also stayed silent, his eyes intensely staring. He didn't trust outsiders, other ninjas were bad enough but completely different groups? How could those on the outside ever understand?

"I understand. Where have you looked?" Yumi asked though her mind was focusing on the world around her. Nothing and more nothing. Above them ninja. And _Gaara_. She glared briefly, annoyed at herself for getting distracted by him again. She needed to help these four, then she'd be free to go to him...

"We checked the supplies first, interrogation rooms, all of the northern sections." Yugao Uzuki spoke with a defensive tone. She noticed the younger female's slight glare. Who was she to glare at them?

"Okay. Do any of you have long range or sensing skills?" Yumi looked among them. She knew the types of chakra that stood before her, but not the actual skill sets.

"I do. But I haven't been able to hone in on them for very long." Yugao answered, again feeling annoyed. Who was this person that made her automatically in charge? Still, she didn't want to fight so maybe if another joined them she could go back to the medical section.

"They have no thought or strong intent." Aoba added.

"And while they are obviously an earth jutsu, once they are created they are not attached to the foundation." Mubi added.

"They are able to travel through the cracks, duct work, drains, and any other crevice." Ryusui finally spoke with the last bit of information they had collected in the short time.

Yumi exhaled through her nose, her eyes moved back and forth, as if she was thinking. Truly, she was feeling. Nothing. Nothing. People above, but that's not what she was wanting. Earth Jutsus - the man right in front of her... Nothing... She rubbed her thumb across her fingers on her hand. Where to go? Where to follow? Where was were these little earth chakra blobs? She remembered the feel of its chakra entering her. The feel it had before she stole it's existence. The feel it was before she even touched it... Muddy earth chakra blobs...

"Okay. I'm going to go this way and then check the western rooms." Yumi pointed with her whole arm. That way was something more than nothing, but she wasn't sure.

Aoba's eyes narrowed on the stranger who had joined them only to proclaim her own direction.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Yugao's mind briefly went to the death of her lover, and then also to the last war.

Yumi's eyes met Yugao's briefly. "We can, but I'd still like to go that way."

If she had been hired, she would send them up, away from here. If they were jieti she would be running head first that direction leaving them with only snippets of sentences. However, these were ninja and Minawa Yumi didn't know what to do with Ninjas...

They all stared at her like she was the enemy. Suspicious.

"I think I can hear them." Yumi smiled, "coming?"

If anyone ever believed a word out of her mouth, they were morons!

"You can hear that far?" Aoba was suspicious.

"I was Jieti-erito." Her tone instantly blew away all suspicions. She was NOT the enemy.

"Alright, lead the way, we'll follow." Ryusui nodded.

"Remember, we don't know the purpose of these things yet." Yugao glanced about the group. She did not want to see another person die.

"Okay." Yumi took off, blindly followed her gut instinct.

She hadn't honed in on them exactly. She could sense chakra and energy, but with refusing to train the ability more, she had a huge gap in it. Yumi had always believed she could handle anything with Taijutsu and determination, using her special ability as a last resort or only to heal. But now, she wondered if that really true..

* * *

><p>"Eh, wrong turn." Yumi spun a 180, losing the thing she thought she was following. It would be nice if she had better control, fine tuned the ability - but, she was afraid it would also cause her to become even more of a parasite, even more of an outcast.<p>

"How do you know?" Mubi asked suspiciously. She was maneuvering through the hallways as if she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Gut instinct and the acute hearing." Yumi lied dashing down the 'more correct' hallway. If she trained her ability, she'd risk becoming more of a parasite, more of an outsider... she already lied too easily.

"Damn." She swore, again she was wrong. Yumi began to feel that sense of frustration that happened whenever she needed her ability to be more trained.

"We are getting closer. Look at the walls." Aoba pointed to the muddy mass moving out and away. Everything was muddy, signs of their tracks.

"Water Release!" As Yumi dashed away, wanting to get to the source, Ryusui attacked the mud blobs here.

"Can you actually hear them!?" Yugao chased after her, purple hair flying.

"YES!" Yumi lied, pissed at herself. Maybe if she just trained it a little, to hone in on tracking, it would be ok... but, it _scared_ her. Why did she have to have this ability?

"Well we are certainly closer." Mubi emerged from the earth near them.

Ryusui and Aoba caught up as Yumi did another 180 down another wrong path. Trying again, she went down the next hallway over and into a room.

"Kami!" Yugao cursed. There were SO many.

"Look." Ryusui's eyes went to the mud slipping in through the cracks, adding to the mass.

"They are on the other side." Yumi shouted, dashing off, full speed. So much time wasted because of the gap in her ability...

But now, she could feel it. In her bones, she could feel it.

**BOOMMMMmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMMM**

Yumi halted briefly to catch her balance as the foundation and walls shook. The moment she regained it, she took off again. Mud things were now seeping into the walls around her, moving up.

"They are all moving up!" Aoba shouted out behind her.

Too late. She had found them too late! Yumi ran. She dashed through a hallway filled with mud blobs, completely packed. Shielding her eyes, she moved forward. Every mud thing that touched her, fell like mud as she headed into the heart of the issue.

More flew out, packing the room even more - a seal was ahead. Why was it always seals!? Her clothing (_Gaara's_ clothing) was soaked in mud, her hair covered, her face, hands, arms - everywhere.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" She heard Yugao call out. The woman had drawn her Katana.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Aoba yelled right behind her. Yumi felt heat from the attack, baking the mud creatures dry.

Even more erupted from the seal ahead of her.

"Water Release!" "Water Clone!" Mubi and Ryusui joined in.

"Aoba hold up - Yumi, are you in there!?" Yugao called out to her. She did not want to injure an ally, or worse.

"I'm ok. Keep attacking!" Yumi called out, trying to move forward towards the seal.

"Earth Release!" Mubi showed up right next to her. "Two might be better than one - or three, or four." With hand signs he created water clones.

"Yes." Yumi's eyes showed thanks. Maybe they weren't so different from the Jieti...

**BOOMMmmmMMMMmmmmMMMM**

_Gaara_. Yumi's thoughts left the mud packed room. She wanted to feel him, but she couldn't. The gap because she didn't want to train it, a gap that now left her unknowing if he was ok.

Yumi forced her eyes closed and then opened them. He was a Kage. He was ok. She needed to focus, now!

The mud increased, seeping through the cracks, so much was getting through. So much was getting past them! What was it for!?

"Anyone know how to stop a seal?" Yumi called out.

"Whaa?" she could barely hear a muffled reply through the mud.

"ANYONE KNOW HOW TO STOP A SEAL!?" She yelled.

"I ma no, bace icks. Wha kend?" Muffled again.

"WHAT!?" Yumi screamed, trying to be heard.

"WHAT KIND!" A shout came back

"I DO NOT KNOW!"

Not Jieti. These people were not Jieti. She felt frustration, more gaps in ability.

"I can take care of the seal." She informed Mubi, annoyed. It was going to hurt and limit her t even more, but she was already limited anyway.

"Wha?" The mud between them had grown, blocking their view of each other

"I WILL GET THE SEAL." Yumi shouted through the mud, pushing forward. What was the point of mud blobs? What were they for?

She pushed forward as Mubi attacked. Yugao could be heard attacking outside along with Ryusui and Aoba. Unlike them had no multi enemy attack method, she had always relied upon defending against multiple enemies not needing to attack them all at once.

"Yu-Mi, Whe kne do mo go the." Words she couldn't understand came through the mud.

"WHA-" Her what was cut off by a mouth full of mud as the room packed even more.

Yumi spit and gagged. She grabbed her (_gaara's)_ shirt collar and wiped her tongue on the inside, trying to get the mud out. Mud was everywhere, she couldn't see anything but mud all around.

"What the hell is this for!?" Yumi asked frustrated. Every part of her was coated. Everything around her was mud. The blobs were moving to exit the room, go somewhere to do something.

She needed to get to that seal. Stopping the mud mass was the first step in countering this.

Pushing forward was like walking, digging, and swimming all at once. While she didn't normally don goggles, Yumi found herself in some serious need for some - maybe a full face mask with its own air source...

She could feel herself getting closer, maybe just a few feet away. If they were shouting for her, she couldn't hear it - mud packed tightly between her and Mubi, and them and the others.

Her foot stepped on it and she inhaled slowly. This was going to hurt. This was going to suck. Exhaling she prepared herself mentally. Her crouched and put her hand on it. Hopefully there would be no adverse side-effects this time...

Her fingers touched it, 5 points. She let her body pull the chakra, the seal in.

PAIN. From her fingers, the seal carved itself into her bones, tattooed itself onto her skin. Working its way up her skin. Thousands of needles cutting into her, scraping at her bone structure as it moved up her arm, into her shoulder, across her chest and ribs.

Yumi grit her teeth, her eyes tightly closed. Seals hurt so much, something about them engraved themselves into her flesh and bone. A pain and pattern that would be present for days or even weeks, sometimes even physically changing her, causing her to lose her ability where it was present, or parts of her senses.

The mass, no longer being created, thinned as they were escaping or being destroyed by the others.

Yumi stayed crouched, hurting. The seal was off the ground but now present on her - nullified from its original purpose.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara's sand was holding up a good section of the upper floors. Multiple earth nin were working together to repair the fortress structure, Kankuro was leading a bomb search group, while everyone else was attacking the mud blobs that seemed to be everywhere.

The mud creatures seemed to be defenseless and not attacking, just seeping through the walls - everywhere.

He crushed more of them with his sand, weighing it down with their water. To have an enemy creature everywhere, was dangerous. Whatever it was for, it was only a matter of time before it attacked.

A sand cone was supporting Ino, Choji, and Fujimoto in moving out supplies, getting them to secure locations outside of the fortress.

A frustration was slowly working its way through him. Where was this traitor among them? Kami, when he found them - he would have no hesitation...

**"Forbidden Technique! MUD GOLEM!" **

Choji heard it.

Yumi heard it.

Baki heard it.

Matsuri

Ino

Fujimoto

Kankuro

Shira

Aoba

Mubi

The Kazekage

Everyone, everywhere - near the mud creatures. Heard it.

That was not an Ally...

All the mud blobs changed, moving to become humanoid, instantly becoming like those around them.

Gaara now saw two of him. Everyone around him was now in duplicates or triplicates, some even more...

Instantly he sent his sand out to the fake hims, sand was sent back as a counter from the mud clones that looked exactly like him.

"The enemy is disguising itself as us!" A fake him called out, shocking him and everyone. They could speak, and they were acting like the Kazekage!

"Fight your own selves until we find a way to determine who is who." He called out in response, sending more sand, which met sand.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi's whole arm and side hurt from the seal now trapped in her and on her, but that was not the focus of her mind. There were eleven of her here and nine Mubi, all changed from blobs. Yumi could hardly breathe at the sight. Surely this was just her physical appearance before her, not her ability... not the ability to steal charka and _life-force_ with a single touch...

A fake her moved to attack ally Mubi water clone. The clone moved to block, her arm hit his- instantly he fell apart, back into water. He was now just a puddle on the ground. The fake one turned towards the real Mubi, all the fakes moved into attacking position.

Yumi's eyes were wide, all thoughts stopped. She moved with unprecedented speed, panicked.

"Make a wall, trap us in, don't come back in here. Get everyone out, notify others." Her hand hit the real Mubi's shoulder, grabbing him - launching him backwards away.

She skidded towards the entrance before turning a 180, her back to the door. Attacking was not her strongest suit, long range was mediocre, but defense and close range - she'd make sure not a one would get past her - wall or no wall to block them in.

She would not let these fake hers kill or hurt anyone here!

Mubi landed with a thud among multiple Aobas, Ryusuis, and Yugaos.

"Are you real or fake!?" A Yugao asked.

"What!? Your fake!" Another Yugao exclaimed, surprised.

"Real. She threw me out away from the copies of her and me - wants us to make a wall to seal her in with them." Mubi explained, uncertain if they should do that. Just what was so dangerous?

Fighting could be heard from where he was thrown from.

"Why?" A Ryusui asked. All of them in defensive positions, no one knowing who was real, no one knowing who to attack first. The sounds of a raging battle, was putting them even more on edge.

"She's afraid for our lives." Aoba answered, able to read the overpowering feelings coming from the woman inside the room. She was afraid, panicked, terrified.

"We'll take care of our fake selves, and then go assist." Yugaos all drew their blades, eyeing each other.

"Mubi, make a wall." Aoba ordered. A survival instinct had kicked in for the woman in the room, a violent fight could already be heard. She truly believed that even one the clones of her in there could slaughter everyone, that they had an ability to do it unexpectedly without a means to counter.

"Earth Release! CLOSE!" An earth wall came up from the ground.

"You're real, and that Yugao is real." Aoba could tell.

"And that Ryusui." Another Aoba added.

"No, that Yugao and that Ryusui are the real ones." A third countered, trying to confuse the group.

"Enough of this. We will just fight ourselves, hopefully these mud clones don't bleed." Yugao swiftly went to attack the fake hers, Katanas all drawn. Blade instantly hit blade - even power, even speed.

"Tsk. We need to also inform the others above." Mubi stared intensely as Aobas attacked and Ryusuis. Who was real and who was fake!?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled, sending a puppet to defend his brother. A water blast from another mud clone ninja, went right through all the sand.

Gaara jumped as the puppet took the hit, shattering into pieces.

"How do you know it's me?" Gaara asked his brother, uncertain if it was him.

"I'll always know it's you." Kankuro gave him a classic-Kankuro smile, before glaring to his left. A fake him was sending puppets their way.

"We are destroying the fortress." Gaara commented, sand going to help his brother.

"I notice, Shira already broke through three walls fighting himself. And I've taken out one. It seems like fighting these things hand to hand is the worst method - they don't bleed and broken limbs mean nothing to them." Kankuro commented.

"You're right. Choji is wrestling with himself both using his Multi-size technique outside, trying to defend us from the fake him - but if their fight moves close, we risk collateral damage."

A Karui dashed through a door to their right.

"Cloud-Style Front Beheading!" Another came up behind the first, beheading the body. The head turned to dried mud but the body still moved. "HAHHHHHHH!" The second Karui yelled, slicing the fake her into pieces. She paused only a moment to look at the carnage, the sliced pieces of mud left by her blade - then glancing to the Kazekage, she ran towards a window.

"Damn, he's losing." She swore angrily before jumping out. The Chojis were slowly moving closer and closer the fortress.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Gaara heard a waterfall ninja shout. Instantly water attacked.

"Sand Levitation." He brought himself, Kankuro, and his sand up out of the way of the rushing tide. The floor was flooded as the water surged a waterfall ninja mud-clone.

The clone was swept back, hitting his head on a pillar, and going under. The fake man surfaced, blood added to his already wet hair.

"Oh shit, that's not a clone!" Kankuro spoke what the Kazekage was thinking. Sand went to aid, but the water brought it down instantly. Kankuro sent puppet, able to grab the ninja.

"Grass formation!" A Grass Hidden Village nin jumped up, landing in a newly formed grass boat.

"Grass blades!" He began throwing thousands of small pieces which buried themselves in the wall, sliced through the water, and attacked.

The mud clone he was aiming for was hit until every inch of skin was covered in the small grass spikes. Not a single drop of blood fell.

"GRASS BLADE-" The fake nin started to do the same jutsu.

"Desert coffin!" Gaara's sand crushed him before he could complete. The real grass ninja ally thanked him with a nod.

"This is a mess." Kankuro muttered looking at the destruction just in their area.

"Find Baki, see if you can start evacuating the fortress. We need to move the fighting outside." Gaara commented, his sand seeping everywhere it could.

"SAND WATERFALL IMPERIAL FUNERAL!" His voice boomed out, not from him.

The Kazekage's and Kankuro's heads snapped in the direction of the sound. Instinctively his own sand reacted to protect everyone from his own attack which was flooding the fortress and the area around with sand.

Every ounce of his ability went into pushing the sand back, to gain control of the clone's sand - to stop it from crushing his own ninjas.

The Kazekage's chest heaved as he breathed heavily.

A bead of sweat dropped down Kankuro's brow. They all had almost died if his brother had not been so quick.

"I thought I took care of them all. I mistake I won't repeat." His brother's, the Kazekage's, voice was deadly.

"Y-yeah. I'll get with Baki. We'll move everyone out." Kankuro gave a hesitant nod. If he had to fight the Kazekage's clone - would he be able to win against it? Were more of his (Kankuro's) own enemy clones out there?

"Good. Move quickly."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yumi never felt such shear, desperate, want to win as she did now. It wasn't just demobilizing or blocking them either - it was a panicked desire for them to cease to exist. Every one of these creatures in here, she was going to destroy or die trying!

All the Mubi clones were already gone, unable to last against her and the fake hers touch. A horrifying reminder what would happen to those outside of this room if she let even one of these things escape - except instead of turning to mud (or water as the ally Mubi clones had), they would turn to ash.

Worse than the reminder of what the enemy could do, Yumi's entire arm hurt, her ribs, and her eye on that side was seeing a little funny, almost a slight haze.

Worse than the pain from the seal, was that the side of her with the seal currently embedded could not take chakra easily. In fact, it pretty much didn't take chakra at all - blocked by the seal it had yet to fully absorb.

And even more worse - if there could be worse than all of this, was the fact she and the fake hers neutralized each other. They trying to take chakra from her at the same time she was trying to take from them did nothing to both of them. She was going to have to beat these things to death - literally.

Yumi's rapid heartbeat and elevated blood pressure could be felt throughout her entire body. Her eyes were locked in a hard desperate glare. One way or another, even if she had to rip them apart piece by piece with her hands, she was going to destroy these things before they - before SHE - killed anyone out there with her ability that they were copying.

This was the thing that made her back out of training her ability every single time she almost talked herself into it - Her as a monster, as a parasite, as an enemy. Why was someone who only wanted to protect and help, only able to **take** from others - she never understood.

The brief pause was over.

Fake Yumi's charged, as did she. Her fist went to their face. Her foot to their stomach. One of her arms made it around their neck, strangling them. These things weren't actually alive though. She felt no life-force in them, even if she couldn't take their chakra. Her blade flickered in the small light they had, removed again from its hidden location.

A smooth motion sliced off one of their heads.

She needed to kill them all. Some way. Somehow. She would slaughter them. She'd destroy every piece of herself if she had to! There was no way she would just let someone use her freakish ability to kill and hurt!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Move all enemy clones and ally ninja outside!" A call came from above.

"Hear that!?" Yugao looked up, panting. She had killed two of her selves.

"We need to move them out, they are destroying our base." Aoba spoke, sensing the feelings from those above them.

They all had ended up moving away from the initial position, chasing down the clones that attempted to kill them as well as take out the foundation of the base.

"We should go back for that girl?" Yugao looked to Mubi, the only one of them they were certain was real as his clones were trapped with her.

"Hey. You all need to move up now! Move the fighting outside." A man with half his faced covered jumped down. Instantly defending himself against a attacking (fake) Ryusui. "Kazekage's orders."

"The Jieti woman had us locked herself in with her clones and Mubis. We'll need to get her out" Aoba informed the man.

Baki's eyes widened.

_"Anything?" He had asked the interrogator once the door was shut, in the observation room with the Kazekage._

_"Nothing like you are thinking of. She is not the enemy - she is no one's enemy unless we are try to go after someone she was hired to protect. But. Even then, she does not kill..." His sentence was fluid, a hint of admiration for someone with an honor code to not kill even when others are trying to kill her or the one she was protecting. _

_"But-" The interrogator spoke again, glancing at the Kazekage directly, hesitating._

_"But __what__?" The two were staring as if they both knew something more._

_He noticed the Kazekage's sand filling the room, an ominous atmosphere building. Every crack, every means of escape, covered. Not even sound would be capable of leaving the room they stood in._

_"She can take chakra." The Kage's voice clear, serious, and almost protective._

_"What?" He turned towards the one way mirror to look at her again. She could do what? He noticed her demeanor had changed, that she had recollected herself looking more confident and assertive._

_"She was raised by a horrifying man and an old witch-doctor, possibly an ex-nin... They taught her to keep it a secret and both held distain for the ninjas of their time, especially with the movement of trying to use demons as weapons. There is not one memory of her explaining or directly saying about her ability, except to the Kazekage. Any other time she refused even under more __intense__ interrogation practices..." The interrogator paused, glancing to the woman - again if impressed._

_"Also, I did not find a single memory of her not being able to take chakra or hitting any sort of limit on how much she can take." He continued before pausing again._

_No limit? Baki felt as if he was being informed of an impossibility. If it was the concepts of Jinchuurikis as weapons all over again._

_"However," the ninja continued again this time his voice hesitant. "I did stumble upon one - where, as a child, she turned a cougar who attacked her to dust..." A grim uncertain sentence._

_"What do you mean!?" Baki's head snapped back to the interrogator. Was he implying she could take life-force too? Turn living things back to ash? "How does she take Chakra? Through a seal? A jutsu?" Baki felt nervous. How could they counter something like that?_

_The interrogator visibly looked to the Kazekage to answer. Again the Kage's sand moved, adding even more layers to the already sealed room._

_"Through touch." The Kazekage answered._

"You guys move outside. The fortress is going to end up coming down, the structure is already shattered" Baki recomposed himself, ordering them and the mud clones away.

"And Yumi?" Yugao asked.

"I'll go after her. Which way is she?" Baki informed them, uncertain yet or not if he was going to actually get her out of where ever she had them trap her into.

"That way, 2 rights and a left." Mubi pointed the direction.

"You go. Now. HURRY!" Baki ordered taking off in the direction the Rain nin pointed.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"CHOJI!" Karui yelled.

"CHOJI Push Back!" Ino screamed.

The two massive wrestling men were now feet away from the fortress, which with their size was comparably inches, maybe even centimeters...

Sand came up to shove them away, but at the same moment a fire blast broke through the west side requiring attention.

"AHHHHH!" Choji screamed calling upon every ounce of fat he had to shove the fake him back from the fortress.

"Wind Release: Twisting Blades!" A ninja could be heard. Was it an ally or a clone?

A clone.

The wind sliced into the Kazekage's sand and hit the Choji whose back was to the fortress in the knees. His knees buckled, the one pushing him back to the fortress shoved even harder.

The two fell together.

Gaara's sand moved to flood the fortress, to stop the falling bodies from impacting it.

"Water Release: Raging Floods!" Another ninja.

"Earth Release!"

"Lightening Release!"

Water pushed back the sand. Earth pillars came up to try to support the fortress walls. Lightening struck everywhere.

"Watch out!" Matsuri shoved Ino out of the way of a lighting struck.

"Damn it! We need to get of these duplicates!" Ino cursed punching the ground. The ground they were on vibrated as the Chojis struggled, one trying to get away from the fortress the other trying to continue their fall downward.

"We just need to figure out who is real and who's not and work together like they are." Matsuri looked at her before glancing around. More ninja were out of the fortress, and even more were exiting. It seemed like everyone was evacuating - allies and clones alike.

Ino pulled out a Kunai, quickly cutting her arm - a shallow bleeding scratch, before turning it on Matsuri.

"Ow!" Matsuri protested the new bleeding wound.

"We'll we are real ones." Ino signed. "Now to do it to the others."

"Yes." Matsuri grabbed her Kunai out.

BOOMM, CRUNCH, CRUSH, RUMMBLE.

The fortress gave way under the struggle Chojis weight.

"Oh shit!" Ino ran towards it.

Who all was still in there?

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Yes. It's a cliffhanger. *Insert dramatic music here***

**AngelicLuka: **So glad you liked Gaara's & Kankuro's conversation! As I was writing it, I was certain someone would murder me for it (probably Gaara). lol.

**Guest: **You reviewed way back at ch 23, but hopefully you are up to this chapter now! Thanks for the compliment. I like Hanare x Kakashi implications, not sure if I'll go there but I always liked her character in the Anime.

**Sakihanajima1: **Hopefully after this whole mud-clone, ally duplicates incident, we can get back to Gaara x Yumi and the side story of Asami! Not sure if Gaara will be over his hesitation though, being at war makes it worse because he kind of is in need of his strength... Plus, we still don't know who caused this whole mess in the Kazekage's fortress! (More so, I still haven't figured out how to get rid of them, lol whoops.)

**Again. Thanks for reading! **

**And Please continue to review. I love reading reviews, even if it's a sentence it makes me happy.**

**Thank you to all of you!**

**- Rain**


	51. Chapter 51: TBA

**Thank you to all who have favorited and followed up to this point (And a special thanks to those who review!)**

**SakiHanajima1: **Your review made me grin ear to ear! Thank you! Hopefully this is a quick enough update for you!

**FSS: **Whahahaha. And this has only been a few of the tricks up my sleeves. Wait till later. More awesomeness to come.

**All,**

**This Chapter is up to you to title! Submit your ideas of title in a review! Submit an idea by 4/22. I'll give you credit not only in this chapter but the next. Your poor author has no ideas what to call this.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p>The earth was moving, the walls cracking, the ceiling rolling.<p>

Yumi's eyes widened as she kept her balance in the shaking room. If the room fell apart and let them out, she would not be able to chase all of them... In fact, if they split up she would only be able to chase one! She needed to destroy those who were left before they even had an opportunity to escape!

The Mubi's wall was holding and tt seemed as though he had actually re-enforced the entire room, not just closed the entrance. He had to be a good leader if he thought that far ahead, securing all sides of the room just in case. Still, Yumi could only hope the cracks and moving earth would not crumble completely, that his earth would hold. She had no ability to add to the walls or repair the growing fractures.

Water rushed in, pouring through the expanding cracks - making her even more nervous. The water was a sign of a route to the outside. She could not let them escape from here.

A fake her smiled. "It's only a matter of time."

Yumi's eyes turned deadly. Pain reminded her she wasn't dead yet, she could still fight.

**RRmmmrrrrrrMMmmmRRrrrrRRRrrmmmm.**

The fortress had to be collapsing above them..

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The Kazekage's sand flooded the collapsing fortress, trying to find anyone inside and securing the falling rubble where he found it.

"Bring the injured this way. Prove they bleed before bringing them over!" Ino raised a cut arm, showing blood, flagging those carrying others out of the falling fortress.

"Shira!" Matsuri ran before skidding to a stop, seeing the man carry three nin. "Cut yourself!" She held up her arm, a blood streak easily seen.

Shira took out his Kunai and made a fresh cut, proving he wasn't a mud clone.

"Yes! So glad you are ok! Who are these three?" Matsuri rushed forward, assisting the fallen bleeding, beaten, ninjas.

"Tsukino Kiyoshi from the Lock Village, Takahasi Miyu from the Hidden Tree Village, and Shiraki Jotaro from the Hacho Village." He knew Kiyoshi from the last allegiance.

"Miyu, I'm Matsuri from Suna. We'll get you to the medics, they will heal you right up." Matsuri took the woman's arm, letting Shira carry the two men.

"Th-tha-th-th-th-tha-tha-th-th-than-k y-y-yo-y-you." The woman was a barely able to speak, blood trickling down her face, her eyes distant

"Yeah." Matsuri nodded, her eyes drifting to the Kazekage.

Honestly, Matsuri hoped she was alright and that no one else was inside. She did not want to see anymore injured or dead.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Water was up to her knees, to their knees. The walls and ceiling were covered in cracks, the floor buckled many times over - but the room had held.

There were four left. One of them was missing an arm, ripped off by her. Another a leg. A third, had her eye socket gouged in. Yumi was not holding back, these things weren't alive so she was doing everything in her power to _kill_ them.

Everything she had on her, they had on them. String which they used to strangle and catch each other. Blades in which they tried to cut each other to pieces. Darts that were all embedded in the rocks now. And chakra patches, none of which they could activate - luckily. But that was the only luck of this situation...

Yumi panted, heaving for breath. She hurt, her body hurt. She had broken her hand trying to beat one of their faces in. Her leg had dislocated itself twice. She had a number of broken ribs and a probably a fair amount of internal bleeding. The seal was still on her making her arm nearly useless due to pain. Her eye on that side was blurry, tracking incorrectly.

"Just give up. The floors above us have fallen, they've evacuated. There's no harm we can do to anyone." A fake began speaking to her again. Shouting at each other was not nearly as effective as trying to slaughter her selves.

"No. I can't trust you. You are lying, we both know it." Yumi informed them, regaining her determination. Breathing was painful, speaking worse. Her disadvantages were growing.

Another fake her smiled. "You are running low on chakra."

"You are right. And I may die here, but I'll be taking your existence with me. Guaranteed." Yumi sneered. Kawa's growling tone was in the back of her mind, his viciousness showing itself in her.

"Try and stop us. I can feel someone coming, probably to get you from the collapsing fortress. And, the Kazekage's sand is also coming closer. Someone, one of them, is going _to save us_. You can't feel them can you? But we can, and we will be _ready_." A sweet, friendly, deadly smile appeared.

Yumi could not feel those they talked about, she could not feel Gaara or Gaara's sand. Unlike them, she didn't embrace her ability. And unlike them, her only focus was in here, in this small room, and these four _monsters._

Terror inched its way into Yumi's heart as the soft spoken vile words repeated themselves in her head. If people were coming, if Gaara's sand was... They, she, would kill them. The person heading this way would not stand a chance against her/them. Gaara's sand would be useless and lead them straight to him. And his chakra... their lives, would be gone. And then they (her selves) would be stronger and kill more...

Yumi's hands gripped the blades. Her clothes, his clothes, were in shambles - her shorts and shreds of the shirt (along with her chest wrap) basically were the only clothing covering her. Her cloak was discarded, torn to pieces in the fight (used to freakin' strangle her by one of them!). She had a black eye, bruised cheeks, and blood stained lips. Her body was covered in dried mud, blood, deep bruises, and open wounds. But her eyes - they were murderous. She'd kill them. She'd destroy their existence!

_Gaara_.

That thought alone revived her.

**She Would Destroy Them.**

_Before anyone got near._

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Sakura, Hanabi, Tomohisa, C, Fuyo, Kegon, and Muyami - I've summoned you here because the Kazekage's base has been attacked and is in need of assistance. They will need to find and heal injured ninjas as well as determine who is the enemy. From the news I've received, their fortress has collapsed. You are to head out and should be there within less than half a day." The Hokage spoke to the 7 before her of mix villages.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hanabi spoke with a slight bow. She hoped this time she would not make mistakes, nor have to have the Jieti who was also present, assist her again.

"Understood Hokage." Fuyo with a less lazy expression than normal also spoke. Their current village leader, Mubi, was also present in the Kazekage's camp...

"We should be able to make it there in 3 to 4 hours." Muyami's mind went to the mole he could summon to assist in their travel and keep them out of enemy's sight.

The team all seemed prepared for the new task as the Hokage looked them over again. She had carefully chosen them for their medical, sensory, or earth abilities given the status of the Kazekage's base. Sakura (Leaf), Hanabi (Leaf) Tomohisa (Jieti), C (Cloud), Fuyo (Rain), Kegon (Waterfall), and Muyami (Grass) would all be able to assist without bringing her own base down in ability.

Most likely the Kazekage was going to have to move his group to join with another... This team could escort them here if he decided to move to the Leaf base.

"Dismissed, move out as soon as you are ready." She informed them, watching them leave. Some were older, Tomohisa the oldest, and others like Hanabi seemed so extremely young.

* * *

><p>"Yo Sakura, I hear you have a mission!? What's up?" Naruto had heard the rumors of a group leaving.<p>

"The Kazekage's under attack, we are going to assist." Sakura honestly answered - he was going to find out anyway.

"WHAT!? Why am I not assigned to go with!? What the heck!" Naruto reacted as predicted.

"Because we need people here too incase we are attacked, duh! Don't you dare sneak off to join us, people have to stay here to protect our base too!" she yelled back before grabbing his shirt.

"Naruto.," Her voice went down to a whisper. "I heard it was a traitor among the ninja who attacked the Kazekage's base." She quietly stated to him and him alone. Were their traitors in every camp then?

"WHAT!?"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Sakura hit's held true.

"OW!"

"Keep alert." She ordered the blonde who was holding his head.

"Jeeze, of course I will. I'm going to be the next Hokage, I'd never let my own base-"

"AHHHHHhhHHHHH!" "AAAAAAHHHH" RUN!" "SHIT!" AIIIIEEEEEE!"

Tomohisa vanished from the group about to head out.

Naruto, Sakura, Fuyo, C, Kegon, Hanabi and Muyami dashed off towards the screams.

"Earth Release, Impenetrable Wall!"

"Fire Release, Arrow of the Inferno!"

"Wind Release, Charging Gusts!"

Jutsus could be heard along with a voice Naruto and Sakura both instantly recognized.

"I don't know how I was pulled back and I have no reason to fight you. But since I have no choice, let's see how you do against me a second time. Obviously your peace has not held, so let's hope you haven't forgotten the strengths taught to you by those of us who lived during the Warring Period!"

It was his voice - Uchiha Madara.

"Move this fight out of the fortress!" The Hokage ordered. The Kazekage's base had collapsed, most likely that was the intent of this attack as well.

"Sakura, tend to the injured!" Her eyes looked to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Muyami, work with the other earth uses and re-enforce the walls!" She continued one order after the next. "Naruto, Get Madara out of here!"

"Heh, you think I'm going to just let you push me back? I'm obviously here to knock these walls down, so crush them I will!" Madara had come to peace right before returning to death, but even though he was not the one waging war this time - he did love to fight.

"You didn't win the first time, I won't let you the second - Believe it!" Naruto charged

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

"Wind Release! Blade of Wind!" Baki attacked the structures in his way. The underground tunnels had collapsed. He could hear voices of those above, struggles and exclamations of the Kazekage's sand saving them. He could also make out crying over those who had been crushed and calls to those who may be trapped.

His wind cut straight through the rubble, but only caused the rubble laying above to collapse, refilling his newly created hole.

Voices above grew loud, shouting at the collapse of the floor they were on - informing him they were not appreciative of his efforts.

He was going to have to be very careful else he'd cause a cave in. Who knew if Yumi wasn't in a worse situation, it was possible the ceiling above her collapsed when the fortress fell. It was possible she was no longer among the living, that this was a futile effort.

Baki decided to continue forward. He had seen her fight and heard her tone when she was (somehow) holding the seal that had trapped the Kazekage and Hokage. She would still be alive despite the fortress literally falling on her, and most likely un-phased...

What worried him though, was the possibility of clones of her - of her ability, lurking about.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Fujimoto-san, Shira, Matsuri - Go with Kankuro. We need to set up a more secure location for the injured." A Kazekage sand clone ordered.

"Yes."

"Got it."

"Right away Kazekage-sama."The replies came back.

Gaara knew was relying on his sand ninja to know the area better than those assisting. A mixed ninja force was harder to manage and delegate to even though he had studied everyone's reports and statuses multiple times.

The Kazekage turned his focus to those in the building. More had been found on the ground floor and a couple on what remained of the second floor. His sand was pulling out injured, trapped, and dead ninjas along with duplicates - unable to differentiate between them. The underground tunnels and passage ways were blocked and he had to be careful in moving his sand through. The rubble and debris were unstable. Baki was slowly working his way through the bottom levels.

His camp was no longer the only one under attack. Acid rain was at the camp to the North east of him and the leaf camp, south east, seemed to be responding to an attack as well. The Hokage had pulled the support group that was to be sent because of the critical status they were now in. He was certain Naruto and the Hokage would hold a strong defense against whatever it was attacking them - hopefully not these mud duplicates. He needed to get his own secure and the injured taken care of before thinking of assisting the other bases.

"Kazekage-sama. What do you want us to do?" A ninja from the village of Frost spoke breaking him from his thoughts. The profile with his picture jumped into Gaara's mind - Tamashiro Kano.

"Tamashiro, work with others and clear out our allies on inside. Take them to the new secure location." He addressed the older man by his family name.

"Yes." The man bowed in respect, impressed the Kazekage knew his name though they had never interacted prior to this.

"Allow me to get Tsukino Kiyoshi from the Lock Village, he was injured and taken with the others. He'll be able to assist us in finding whoever did this." Another ninja approached him, this one with a headband indicating he was from the Hidden Village under the Moon. He was worn and exhausted.

"Uno," Again the Kage referred to the ninja by his family name. "Only if Tsukino is able. We do not want to add to the casualty count."

His teal eyes surveyed his fallen fortress. Choji with the help of the Hidden Cloud nin, Karui had defeated himself but the damage was already done... If Gaara could get his sand on whoever, whatever, did this ...

The tide here was finally turning in their favor though and the ninjas were gaining an upper hand. Using the proof that they bleed, others began to be able to assist those left fighting themselves. Still the damage from the battle was severe. Another double digit body count, more injured, and worse their base had clearly fallen, a major morale loss.

He needed to find the one(s) who did this! As Kage, as leader, he needed to make sure there was only allies with them and no more traitors or spies were lurking.

A motivating frustration and determination burned within him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Green eyes stared in wait, deadly, angry, on the prowl. There were no more in the room with her.

Someone was coming. And while she could make it on her own, break through the wall - she was preferring to lay in wait. In the dim enclosed room that was slowly filling with water and tons of fallen rubble above, she stayed.

Body parts were all around her. Her hand. Her head. Her leg. Her arm. Her torso... Muddy body parts that were slowly being washed away.

Every time they went to break a wall, she had been there.

Every time they had tried to escape, she had made it just in time to stop them.

They had strangled her. Sliced into her. Beaten her. Kicked her. Punched her. Thrown her. Attempted to steal her chakra - AS IF THEY COULD STEAL HER CHAKRA!

11. Eleven. Eleven of her had been here. HAD, tried to use her ability, the horrible stealing, taking, draining ability. And had threatened to be the things she feared, the monster she never, ever, ever wanted to become.

_"...Someone, one of them, is going to save us. You can't feel them can you? But we can, and we will be ready." She, her body, her face, her voice - spoke. A sweet, friendly, deadly smile appeared. Eyes dead. She was going to kill everyone, anyone. The things before her had no regard for life, and everything she never wanted to be was going to become true..._

Slowly Yumi rose as the water continued to rise. Air hissed through her clenched teeth, pain shot up her legs, down her arms. Cracked ribs protested the weight of her body. Even her teeth hurt. Water and blood trickled down her bare sides and legs. She was only in a shredded, barely covering shirt, her wraps, and shorts now, everything else frayed to pieces having been grabbed, shredded, cut and ripped during the fight.

Kami, if she found whoever had caused those things to be made... Whoever had dared to copy HER ability... She would destroy them.

_Never again..._

She needed to find them, to make sure, Never again this happened!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Sixth Paths Sage Mode!" Naruto's pupils became rectangular.

_'Watch out, he may be planning to extract me again. And this time you may not survive.' _ Karama cautioned.

"We defeated him once, we'll do it again!" Naruto drew his hand back. "Yin-Yang Release: Truth-Seeking Ball!" A swirling sphere formed in his hand, it's chakra enormous though packed into such a small tightly bound size.

"Susanoo!" Madara called. A blue humanoid aurora formed around him, walls and ceiling pushed back by its size.

"I said push the fighting out Naruto!" the Hokage shouted. "Damn it, Evacuate the fortress. Sakura, work with others and grab all the supplies!"

Naruto sent the sphere hurling towards Madara who was secured by the Susanoo. Rock and brick tumbled as dust and debris flew up in the explosion of power.

"You are missing your other half, and your skills have not improved." Madara informed the only ninja daring to take him head on alone, unscathed by Naruto's attack.

"Lightening Release: Heart Seeking Bolt!" Another ninja called out, his electricity stopped by the Susanoo.

With a single look from Madara, the nin stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes wide in fear. What monster were they fighting that he was so confident, so un-phased?

"It's Uchiha Madara - the cause of the great alliance war!" A knowing ninja called out, filling in the gaps for those too young for the previous fight.

Reality dawned on them, as Naruto did not give up.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto called. Madara moved to attack back, the blue massive arm swinging towards the small leaf nin.

Poof! - the clone vanished.

A Naruto and Rasenshuiken crashed into the blue aurora's back, nearly penetrating through. Rock, brick, and walls came crashing down in the process

"NARUTO! I SAID TRY TO GET HIM OUTSIDE, NOT DESTROY THE FOTRESS YOURSELF!" Tsunade yelled enraged.

"Heh, just because you have been in a time a peace does not mean you shouldn't have still been bettering yourself." Madara commented to Naruto, eyes intense. He no longer had his blood thirst, but a living sacrifice had been made to bring him here to fight. If the ninja before him did not get his act together, he would lose.

Tsunade appeared in line with him, Susanoo's ribcage. Her fists repeatedly hit their marks with practiced, disciplined, powerful combinations.

Madara grimaced at the vibration, the ribcage breaking to the point of breaking down. Susanoo and Madara moved to counter attack but the Hokage was too quick, (barely) making it out of the way.

"Alright!" Naruto moved forward attacking, pushing Susanoo back (crushing more walls in the process).

"Earth Release!" More ninja joined trying to stop Madara or at least stop the fortress from crashing in on them.

"I have a plan - follow me!" Naruto informed the others, several clones whispering to the other ninjas.

The Hokage kept Susanoo busy, though their base was taking the brunt of the attack.

"Ready!?"

"Sexy Technique!" Naruto yelled - hundreds of clones all changing into naked voluptuous women.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage wanted to strangle him instantly. She was never going to be able to retire, no one wanted to be Hokage over him and he certainly wasn't ready!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Wind Blades!" Baki called out making it closer to the area the ninjas had instructed him to. There were no more sounds of fighting, which had been constant up to now. Instead an eerie, almost horrifying, calm, had taken over.

"Minawa!" He called out seeing the wall that was not a part of the fortress, a jutsu made earth structure.

A whisper barely could be heard on the other side.

"Minawa! This is Baki, the Kazekage's advisor!" He tried again announcing himself. Had she died? Had the clones won? No, that couldn't be possible.

Nothing.

"Minawa-san!" His hands went through the motions. Whatever was in there, he had to find out. "Wind Blade!" The dense earth dented as his jutsu sliced into it again and again.

The earth crumbled and water rushed out along with mud (body-part-like) pieces. A woman's hand. A woman's leg. Torso... her head.

So many pieces, far more than one, or two, or three... How many clone of her had there been?

Baki felt nervous.

"It's Yumi. Just Yumi." a quiet voice spoke, a figure moving slowly from the shadows. Longer wet hair could be made out. A female, small chested, short frame easily seen - no cloak, no pants. Just shorts, what remained of a tattered shirt, two small blades, and small make shift pouch.

Baki stepped back and moved into a guard position, only able to make out her frame and clothing. Was it a mud clone or was it her?

"Two seconds, and I'd be caught up to you. Long distance is your best and only option - preferably up in the air as I can't fly... but you better remember, I can throw and I'm a _good_ aim." The tone was deadly, causing Baki to poise to strike- right before he saw it.

She was covered in blood and bruises. Worse than when the Kazekage had carried her. A cut on her forehead. A black eye. A cut on her cheek. All down her arms, down her legs, her side and back. Bruises equally present, almost everywhere. She walked with a limp. A tattoo, almost like a seal, was down her left arm which she was holding as if it was painful. Her left shoulder showed the same markings. He noticed one of her eyes, the left one, was not tracking the same as the other.

She looked like hell, but her eyes - and the tone in which she spoke, they dominated. As if she not only had held her own in the depths of hell, but she reigned over them.

"Dually noted." Baki found his voice. Her green eyes were deadly, extremely deadly.

"You're an idiot for coming this way - knowing about me." She decided to state what was on her mind. Their words still echoing, still threatening what she could become one day.

Baki glared at her. He hadn't exactly decided to come to help her without hesitation. In fact, he had been tempted to just leave her, knowing what danger, what threat she was if cloned...

"The Kazekage's wrath is not to be taken lightly. I chose the lesser of two evils." He informed her bluntly.

"Heh, He's an idiot too." Her voice held back her rage. Eleven, she had just slaughtered eleven of herselves. She had just destroyed them without mercy but not before being attacked by them brutally.

"You'd be wise not to call the Kazekage an idiot despite his feelings for you clouding his personal judgment." Baki warned her. Just because she looked like hell, did not mean he was intimidated by her.

"Eleven. And, if Mubi had not been there - there would have been more." Yumi informed him. the words themselves were not a threat - but the thought, the thought of eleven or possibility of more than eleven enemy clones of her... that did scare him.

"Next time." Yumi continued. "Use a poisonous gas, go for my head, and stay up in the air - at least. If you are going to be idiotic, might as well not take any other chances." Her tone was so deadly, feelings still present from the nightmare she had just survived.

She had survived. But when she found the monster(s) that had done this, the enemy who had dared to try to copy her... The limbs around them wouldn't just be mud...

"Hn." Baki slowly nodded his head his eyes surveying her every mico-expression. She was mentally injured as well - shell shocked, on edge, tense, broken down...

"We need to get outside. The fortress is coming down." He informed the tightly wound ex-Jieti.

"We will assist anyone near by." Yumi added for him. Her eyes and tone were unable to calm - both still serious, dangerous, and sharp.

"Agreed. The Kazekage's sand may transport us out once it stumbles upon us." He added looking for any special reaction from her at the mention of Gaara.

There was none. Yumi's eyes were detached, callous, and dangerous. She had all the signs of a battle bred, battle worn ninja.

Cold rushed down Baki's spine. She was not their enemy, but he was glad she was on their side.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Fingers drifted through the red hair.

Blood Red

Sunset Red

Sunrise Red

Kazekage Red

Asami's hand brushed through her newly colored locks again. She loved the soft feel, the bounce, and the color. She even had heels to match. The only reason she was returning to work was the Kazekage, and the hope, the belief he would return. They won the war last time, he had even survived death!

Resentfully, she continued her slow almost painful decent down the stairs. Those with desks in the basement were those that others belittled at lunch, that stories were told about, and mistakes were named after.

Tsubasa Fujii was hired because of his nearly 99.999999 percent repeating accuracy in reports. He wore straight, plain, professional clothes everyday - the exact same outfit every day. Supposedly he called in sick when his whites came out slightly less than white once. Supposedly he became depressed after eating lunch closet for three months to avoid conversation, so they assigned him to the basement to work in peace.

Nakasone Riko, was another Asami had heard of. A quiet timid soul who took even the smallest of criticism straight to heart (and to tears). She supposedly disliked conflict so much that she begged each every ninja she came across to make Love and Peace, not war. Her disorganized desk over flowed into three other workstations. However, she was amazing and unequaled in translating, finding patterns, and learning codes.

Shouhei Watanabe worked in marketing and as far as Asami knew, he still worked in Marketing except in the basement. He was social, friendly, easy to get along with - so easy to go with the flow, he copied others, literally. Dressing up a female coworker he went into the women's bathroom, Multiple TIMES! The only thing that kept him from being fired was dressing up as the Kazekage and thus getting kidnapped in his place...

The basement held the strange employees and even stranger stories.

Heels clicked until she reached the end of the stairs. A single diming light swung over head, creating moving shadows. Only a single door was in front of her - no signs, no hallway, not even a rug. The walls were cracked and with the swinging light, it looked as though snakes were hiding in the crevices, ready to strike if she took even one step further.

"I swear to God, if I get stuck down here..." Asami swore out loud, so pissed. She would never forgive the kazekage if he didn't promoter her back up instantly upon his return.

Click. Click. Click. Her heels announced her arrival.

CREEEKKKKKK! She cringed as her ears shuddered at the hair raising sound created by the door.

Instantly a wind rushed through the vacuum and up the stairs.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Aaaaasssssssssss-_

_Aaaaaaassssssss-ammmmmmmm-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

The breeze seemed to whisper her name, creating a new shiver down her spine.

LIGHT BLINDED HER INSTANTLY.

NOTHING BUT LIGHT! SO BRIGHT! BRIGHTNESS EVERYWHERE!

Was this the afterlife?

Death via basement?

...

* * *

><p><strong>Place your Title Submissions in a review! (Please help this poor author! TBA is not a title! and I have no more ideas. If you haven't noticed my titles have been lacking lately...)<strong>

**And please let me know your thoughts. I get inspired and energized to write from your reviews! They are better than extra-sugar caffeine, promise!**

**- RAiN**


	52. Chapter 52: Fastening Links

**No one offered Title ideas for the last chapter! T_T TBA is not a good Title! :(**

**A/N:** So... I know I rated this M for violence, lemon & lime. Violence I'm ok writing, Lemon and Lime is soooo much harder. I read such things but never usually write them or try to. So please, please, please - let me know if somethings off or OOC, or something. And sorry for the late updates. Not going to be update next week either, work blah. (I work construction - mechanics! Gears & pipes are sexy?)

**Sakihanajima1:** Sasuke is being Sasuke. (And if I could figure out a SasukeXSakura dynamic better, we'd see him sooner!). I'll keep trying to update, my creativity's been lacking lately :(. I hope you keep updating your stories too!

**AngelicLuka:** Glad you liked the action! I know how busy weeks go so no probs. Hope things aren't too stressful for you!

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. As a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason... *cough**cough*... *COUGH***

**:)**

**- Rain**

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaassssssss-ammmmmmmm-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<em>

The breeze seemed to whisper her name, creating a new shiver down her spine as she opened the poorly hinged door.

LIGHT! NOTHING BUT LIGHT! SO BRIGHT! BRIGHTNESS EVERYWHERE!

Asami could not see, blinded the intense brightness.

"WELCOME!" An elder's voice broke through the blinding light.

"Welcome-welcome" It repeated.

"Junko Asami! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." A male's voice chimed in.

"wel-come." a soft timid female added.

Asami's eyes adjusted to the piercing light. A short old woman stood in front of her - smaller than midget size. A man with a charming smile stood next to her. He looked nearly identical to the other man that sat in the farthest corner of the room, head buried deep in his work.

"I am elder Mizo. But you may just call me Best-est Grandmother or Most Favorite Auntie, they all do." The elder woman spoke with a beaming smile.

"Shouhei Watanabe, but please call me Fujii today." The man's grin sparkled as he went into a pose.

"Naka_ R_ko" A woman maybe the same age as her spoke, voice so soft Asami couldn't actually hear her name.

"Pleasure to _ _" The woman bowed, again not speaking loud enough.

"Thank you. Pleasure to meet you too." She bowed to them, hoping to catch the timid girl's name later. "And the man in the corner?

"Tsubasa Fujii, we are best friends." The look-a-like Fujii answered.

"Shall I show you to your desk? We decorated it and I baked cookies for your arrival special. I also made you lunch. I make everyone's lunch." The elder informed her grabbing her hand and walking forward very quickly.

Her heels clicked as she followed the tiny woman. She noticed the quilt hangings, the multiple make-up mirrors, numerous thank you cards, and the extra-insulated / sound-proof walls...

"Lovely." Asami spoke to herself - The rumors were all true.

Hopefully the Kazekage would come back soon!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Baki was on edge. With every step, every movement, he felt as though he was being stalked. He felt as if he was going to become the killed at a moment's notice, an unstoppable, undodge-able instant. He kept his outward calm, his mind trying to put together small talk.

"Are you able to heal yourself? The injuries on you are extensive." His voice confident.

"yeah." Yumi exhaled. Her hands flashed through the second-nature signs. Instantly it felt as though light was in her, illuminating down her spine, healing everything, burning through the chakra she had collected up to now.

What she had for clothing was still bloody and torn. Her skin still painted in her own blood, in the mud, and dirt. Her entire body still tense. However, now there wasn't even a scratch on her skin.

"Would you like my shirt?" He asked, glancing over at the wild animal who was subconsciously, naturally stalking him. Her own clothing was in tatters.

Her green eyes stared into his, and he was met with a lion's deadly stare. The silence seemed like an eternity. Would she pounce and kill him? A knee jerk reaction after the obviously grueling fight she just got out of?

"No. I'm fine. We need to find who did this, and help others." Yumi's voice felt distance. As if it wasn't her talking but someone else. She needed to find who did this, stop them. Every nerve in her was attentive, every inch of her on edge, ready... so fucking tightly wound, that she was certain she'd spring into action even before the enemy could think to strike again.

"Hn. Let's hurry then." Baki broke off into a run, hoping she wouldn't attack him at the rapid movement. At first he thought moving slow would help her relax, come out of the fight-mode, however she wasn't calming. The killer had walked along beside him, spring loaded. Now she was running. The sooner they got to the Kazekage, the better!

Baki ran, faster. And faster. Every pace, she switched to even before his second step. Any direction, she was on his heels. If she was actually running him down, he would not be able to get away. It was as if he was now being hunted down vs stalked. Baki didn't know which was worse...

SAND!

Relief flooded him instantly!

"It might be the enemy!" Yumi's arm shot out, overtaking Baki's pace, jumping in front of him - Guarding him instantly.

_"You can't feel them can you? But we can, and we will be ready."_ Yumi's entire body, already tense, tensed more. Ready for another fight. She'd _slaughter_ them! Every last one of _them,_ she'd slaughter.

"The fakes were destroyed. With the fall of the fortress, many ended up trapped." His hand grabbed her arm. He tore his hand off her, flinching at the touch. He had felt _it_. A (slight) pull of his chakra towards her, away from him, _out _of him.

"Yumi-san." He added the honorific, recognizing her strength. "It's the Kazekage."

_Eleven_. There had been eleven... Fakes... The sand in front of them moved forward ominously. Yumi couldn't tell. Was it real or was it fake?. If she trained her ability, would she be able to tell? She couldn't tell. How could she trust it? She couldn't, she wouldn't. Baki was real, she had felt his life-force but this... This was chakra, which could be fake, probably was _fake_.

"Kazekage-sama." Baki quietly preformed a hand sign behind the tightly wound girl, on the verge of a major mental breakdown.

"Yumi, It's the Kazekage's." He tried again, calming his tone. She was far too unique, too strong, to be this _on-edge_. It was dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Kazekage-sama." Baki 's voice was echoing in the wind. "Yumi, It's the Kazekage's."<p>

Gaara's head turned instantly towards that name. _Yumi._

"Kazekage!" Another's voice broke through. "We have 4 dead on the east side and 7 survivors, along with a number of mud duplicates." The ninja reported.

"Work with Ino and Shira." He answered, his mind distracted. Baki had reached out to him. Was it because the Yumi was a fake? That was an extremely dangerous possibility, one he would need to take care of right away. How could he counter, kill her(the fake) effectively? He would need to stop her (the fake) before she slaughtered others. Her ability would it nearly impossible for them to counter!

"Yumi-san..." Baki tried again. It would be bad if she attacked the Kazekage's sand, weakening their own side. Or worse, they would take themselves out.

"Ba-." Gaara's voice appeared with his body. Yumi sprung into action at the change of shape, too tightly wound to think or wait. "-ki."

His sand went up, her arm went right through it. She stopped mid-attack, at his neck, her skin touching his, his sand armor had fallen to the floor. With her no longer attacking, his sand now could tightly bind her - but the only reason the attack had stopped was her, herself. The only reason his sand could hold her now, was because she was no longer attacking (her body no longer stealing chakra).

Not a fake. They both now knew.

"Gaara." Yumi slowly moved her arm back from him recognizing him as real, as his sand slowly put her back down. She was no longer attacking. His sand armor rebuilt.

Baki exhaled. He had held his breath, the two moved so rapidly. Her going for his throat, literally. Him trying to block her. Her stopping, him binding her, holding her, mid-air... So incredibly fast.

"You are ok." It was meant to be a question. His eyes scoured her. Her clothing (his technically) was shredded, only her shorts and part of his shirt remained. Her hair, again, wild and torn. Her skin was covered in blood, mud, and dirt. Yet there was not a single open wound; she had healed herself.

Dumbly Yumi nodded her head, not able to think. Gaara's hand went to her head wanting to calm her. Her eyes were wild.

"She was at the source of the mud things when the jutsu was enacted." Baki explained. His Kage's eyes widened, coming to the same conclusion Baki had. Were there still fake hers running around? How many? An enemy with her ability... that would be...

"I killed them all. There's no more. We should get going, there's injured and we need to find those who attacked." Yumi pulled away from him, turning to go down the hall they were running through. She had killed them. She had taken care of that threat. She had slaughtered them. Destroyed them. She'd continue to destroy them (fakes)! SHE WOULD NEVER BE THAT!

Kami, when she found them... she was going to... she would... a raging fire burned within her.

Sand wrapped around Baki, taking him outside to safety.

"Yumi." Gaara's hand went to her arm, causing her to pause. Her eyes so dark, so deadly, so completely wound. Every part of her was tense. She was not in a good head space.

"Yumi." His voice softened. He knew her anger, her rage, her desire to stop the cowards who haven't even shown their faces.

He could feel her just slightly relax, trusting him. He move forward until her back touched his chest

"We'll stop them together." He whispered to her. "Thank you." He added. She had taken care of her-fake-selves so not to risk anyone else. Unlike everyone else, she had fought them entirely alone.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"NARUTO! Watch out!" Sakura was supposed to stay with the injured, but she couldn't.

Naruto had just gone flying from Madara's hit. The pink haired teammate took off running and leapt straight up.

The blonde knuckle-head had gotten the Uchiha outside using his Sexy jutsu as a distraction as others worked together in to push the single man out. But now, they were finding themselves unprepared.

"Better counter, I'll be using my meteorite jutsu soon!" Madara warned them, unable to control himself. He enjoyed fighting, but not being a pawn for another man's game.

"Shit! Evacuate the fortress!" Tsunade called. She remembered that Jutsu well.

"CHHAAAAA!" Sakura yelled, fist aiming down upon their enemy. All of her power brought into this singular punch.

Madara put his arms up and jumped back. Earth erupted. The Uchiha found his balance and went for a counter-attack.

"Guard your right, or you are going to be killed!" Madara warned her, attacking with unequaled speed.

"SAKURA!" Naruto jerked himself out of the earth, too far away to make it in time.

She saw it coming, one arm up to shield but it would not be enough. **Why was she not ever enough!?**

SLICE!

Madara dodged just in time to avoid a fatal hit.

"Hm. Glad to see our line is not dead yet." The dead Uchiha spoke to the living one with a smile. A clear cut through his clothes and armor was now visible.

Sasuke stood directly in front of Sakura, blade drawn, eyes deadly. He had barely made it. One second less, and the pink haired girl who had always been chasing after him, waiting for him, sacrificing for him, would have been dead... One second more, and he'd feel the need for revenge all over again.

"Have you not learned your lesson?" Sasuke asked, unmoving from his guard in front of her.

Sakura knew it was him the moment she saw the blur, the outline of his shoulders and back. She knew his hair, his scent, that tone - Relief flooded her _Sasuke_. But this was not time for their reunion...

She stood up to her full height and stepped to Sasuke's side. She was not a little girl anymore, she did not need to be guarded by them or have to watch their backs walking away from her anymore. She was their teammate, their equal, _his_ partner.

"Someone summoned me, a jutsu more powerful than the recarnation one we preformed - they even used a living sacrifice for this. Honestly I want you to stop them and me. I am no one's puppet." Madara's voice grew dark, pissed at his own situation. He was a great fighter, not a tool to be used!

"Heh. Allow me the honors then, _Madara_."

"Sasuke! Let's do this. Together we'll kick is ass!" Naruto made up to them, recovered from the hit that had launched him back.

"All together." Sakura added, her eyes daring them to try to say otherwise.

"Yes." Kakashi stood up as well.

"Tell us how we can help." Tomohisa showed up.

"Us too." A Hacho ninja jumped forward.

"Together." A Rock ninja glared.

Naruto grinned ear to ear, halfway laughing. The teamwork, the companionship, the fact Sasuke was now here... It was awesome_. AWESOME!_

"Stop grinning like an idiot will you." Sasuke glared sidewise at his _friend_.

"That's no way to talk to your next Hokage!" Naruto snapped back.

"Whatever."

"You guys really need to stay focused, at least until you stop me... if you can stop me." Madara reminded them of what they were up against.

"Oh yeah."

"Right."

"Let's do this!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

No enemy had yet to be found.

The fortress had been cleared out.

The dead found.

The mud-things stopped.

Tents, food, supplies, and a medical area were all set up.

Day and night they were patrolling. She was guarding.

No enemy had yet to be found...

"Yumi-san?" A female voice drew her attention away from guarding.

Matsuri stood 10 feet from her, the only possible source of the voice.

"Just Yumi, please." Yumi corrected tensely. She still couldn't relax.

"We are going to switch again... You were still guarding the last two times we switched - it might be good to rest..." Matsuri wasn't sure what to say. Now on the third round of rotations, the Jieti was still staying on guard. A desperation seemed to be overshadowing her.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern." The practiced words fell out with ease. She was anything but fine. The enemy was not found yet. They were searching person to person, people from the Lock village and those with such skill sets - searching everyone's minds.

"What?" Matsuri exclaimed annoyed as Yumi's eyes went back to the area she was watching. How could this person not rest at all? Humph, she'd show her.

"Well, will you at least help me get water and set up the Kazekage's meals?" Matsuri prodded, certain the black haired woman would say yes.

"Sure." Yumi's dead gaze moved from patrol to the brunette. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting to trick me out of patrol." Yumi smiled. It was a kind gesture even if it wasn't going to work.

"I-I-I wasn't going to do that! I need help, do you know how many tents there are!?" Matsuri snapped. Was she that see through!?

"Hn." A dead smile instantly made itself onto the Jieti's lips. Her mind wandering back to the enemy they had yet to find, the enemy that had reduced their numbers...

"Anyway, I'll get the east half, you the west. Then I'll need you deliver teas and food to the Kazekage's tent. I have to give him the medical reports while you do that."

"Okay. In fifteen minutes, once this is done, I'm going back on patrol." Yumi informed the naive ninja. Jieti rotations were far more extreme. She could not give them up. They had yet to find the ones who had attacked. People, ninjas had died. The Jinkun... Ex-Jinkun... He... He had...

"Ok. You better do a good job. If I find out you screwed up Gaara's- you will be so dead!" Matsuri warned.

With a slight almost-smile and a nod, Yumi vanished from sight and Matsuri took off running. She only had 15 minutes for the next stage of her plan!

Did she like Yumi? She wasn't sure yet, she didn't know her well enough.  
>Did she think she was good enough for her Kazekage? Heck-no!<br>But, did she make him happy? Maybe...  
>Was she a good person? Yeah, especially after saving a couple of her friends and not giving up on digging out every section of their fortress, by hand...<p>

But more so, even Matsuri could tell something was wrong with her. They weren't friends, so she couldn't ask - but even she could see it. There was a deadness in her eyes, a tiredness, a gaping-hole in her... and Matsuri wanted the Kazekage to be happy which meant those he was in relationships with too...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Gaara sat on the floor, on the bed, in his tent. Matsuri had been adamant to the point of nearly lecturing him, something he hadn't seen since he forgot her birthday while they were together. (He knew it was her birthday, he was just busy with the Suna council from dawn till dusk that day).

_"I'm Sorry Kazekage-sensei"_ She had gone back to call him her teacher._ "But everyone needs to rest and you, and Yumi, working 24/7 only puts the rest of us on edge and makes us feel like we shouldn't rest either. Aren't you the one who told me not to excessively exert myself because it would leave me open to fatigue and failure later? You taught me that, you need to listen to your own lesson and take a break. An hour at least..." _She had pleaded, concerned.

_"This is a crisis. I do not have time to rest. The leaf base was also attacked, and others." _ He had answered her clearly.

_"Can't you at least work in your tent, make us think you rest - that you will be ready during the next attack, not frayed?" _She had snapped back, catching his attention. He too would be concerned about someone in battle who was mentally exhausted and had not taken care of themselves.

He didn't answer her with a response at that time. Only nodded. He could work in his tent...

"_Thank you Kazekage-sama." _Matsuri bowed, the tiredness in his eyes still made her heart hurt. She still cared for him - but they weren't like that anymore...

"_Also, Yumi's going to be at your guys tent in 15 minutes..." _She added only while exiting, back turned to him.

Gaara sat on his bed, on the ground. Had she already come here? She too was not resting, every patrol report had included her name. While others went through rotation, she stayed on again and again. Her eyes had been so extremely hard in the basement, her body so quick to react to everything - even jumping to attack him. She had been desperate to dig out the fallen fortress, not stopping even though others did... And she had not shed a single tear when they found her group's former leader, Shimizu Atsuhi, among the dead...

"Kazekage-sama." Yumi spoke as she entered, expertly caring a tray of food and tea. The tent flap closed behind her as she turned to move towards him or his small table. Her eyes surveyed his every feature. She stopped mid walk and just stared at him - completely losing her train of thought and professionalism. Her eyes looked torn, uncertain. Yumi wanted to sit by him, just lean against him for a bit... but, the enemy was still out there. She should be on patrol. Yumi didn't know what to do to the point she couldn't even think if she should set the food on the table or give it to him directly.

"I'm glad you are safe." Gaara found the words instantly inadequate. He still wasn't sure how he would have reacted if she was among the injured or worse, had been killed.

Yumi's hands gripped the tray tighter. Safe? _"It's only a matter of time."_ The fake's voice still whispered in her memory. Safe, it wasn't safe. She could have become the enemy! She could have caused him to be among the dead! The Jinkun... He... he had...

The tray started to crack under her grip.

All of her worst nightmares, all of the thoughts that she was actually an outcast, a monster, a parasite - had shown themselves before her... and she had almost lost! What if the enemy found out about her and would try to use her? She already was no longer a Jieti, and they would never want her back after that! No one would want her! She'd never be helpful or wanted again!

The tray shattered.

Yumi broke from her thoughts, not hearing Gaara say her name. She quickly grabbed for the falling tea and food. His sand caught the chopsticks as well as the plate she was catching. They both held the items, nothing but the broken tray pieces hit the ground.

"Sorry. I should go back on patrol. My shift isn't up." Yumi spoke repeated words, trying to go back into a job-mode.

"I need to rest. Please stay with me." His deep silky voice threatened to unravel her discipline with its every note.

"I need to-" Her memorized response started itself. His touch on her arm, his bare hand, no sand-armor, touch caused her to stop mid-sentence. When had he stood? When had he teleported?

Gaara's arms slowly wrapped around her. His sand took the food and tea from her and placed it on the table. Then it crept to the edges, wall, and ceiling of the tent, layering itself on.

"I know we have a traitor still among us and I know there were duplicates of you as there were of me." Gaara whispered arms around her (once his sand had completely encased the walls of the tent - sound proofing it for them.). "But, we still need to rest and I'd like you to stay." He used Matsuri's words with his own twist.

"I should-" Yumi started and stopped, closing her eyes. She should be on guard, but... His words shot straight into her heart.

"Just an hour." Gaara continued to make the same case Matsuri had. Did his student plan this? No, she didn't like Yumi, so she probably wouldn't... but it was suspicious.

Yumi paused still feeling slightly irked that she couldn't say no. More so that she didn't want to say no. That she felt dependent on him. Matsuri had to have planned this. All her years as a Jieti, only wanting to be a jieti, and now in the eleventh hour she was going to turn her back on the practices for a guy she had met just under a year ago?

Yes.

Gaara lowered his head and kissed the side of her face. She lifted her head up slightly, her green eyes stared into his teal. Their lips drew together like magnets destined to be together. God her soul loved him... Her arms went to his torso, her fingers to his clothing wanting to feel him. Had she said that yes out loud?

"Lay with me?" Gaara asked her, wanting, remembering. He wanted to see her milky white skin again, which was hidden under layers and layers. However, he didn't dare ask. She already had seemed far more concerned with going back to patrol than staying with him...

"okay." Yumi suddenly felt almost thirsty, _longing_. She wanted his shirt and straps off so she could feel his skin again. It comforted her, as if it was proof her fate was never bound towards being a freak, parasite, or monster. She wanted to be comforted, the enemy was still here but maybe it'd be ok to forget for an hour...

She followed him slowly back, he was one step in front of her. The only bed they had were the sleeping bags rolled out on the ground. So slowly, they moved towards it. Gaara did not want to rush her, not wanting her to change her mind, get cold feet...

"Could we undress?" She spoke to his back, unable to ask him face to face. Butterflies filled her stomach; she was nervous - as if he would eat her, as if she couldn't pin him down if she wanted to. The control she liked to have, she was leaving in his domain - asking such a question out loud.

Nerves filled her as silence loudly replied. Would he say no? Reject her? What a horrible question at a time like this! How could she think of such a thing! How could she dare ask it! But, she wanted to see him like that again. Ruffled hair, skin, chest, abs, ribs, back, shoulders, collar bone, neck, waist, hips... She _needed _to see him like that again, to feel his touch.

Gaara's mind could barely jump to words... Yes. Of course. Strip now. No clothes. None. Fully naked, the two of them? Yes. If only...

His hands moved towards his straps removing those first, finally regaining his ability to think. Yumi watched almost hungrily as silently he answered her request. His tunic came off with ease as did his undershirt. Gaara's head turned to look at her, to make sure he was understanding what she had asked - but it was far too late to go back now.

Quickly Yumi followed suit and undid her newly-found cloak and pulled it off, the shirt (a man's also found from some unknown location) came off just as quickly. His teal eyes locked onto her and his body followed, He was so close to her, excitement shivered down her spine. Gaara's hands went to her (tightly) bound chest. Yumi glanced down, then quickly back up choosing to look at his face instead. _Tented pants._

A kunai blade expertly cut through the layers in one quick harmless slice.

"Hey." Yumi protested as the bindings fell and her breasts breathed free. Those bindings were not easy to find!

His eyes quieted her before gazing at her chest, the white skin had red lines across it from her wrapping them too tightly. Yumi squirmed embarrassed by his unyielding stare on them, he was ogling her.

"You bind too tightly." His head moved down. Yumi tried to prepare herself - he was going to do something. Kiss them? Bite them? Why did she have to take off her shirt again?

Gaara licked the side of one of her breasts, wanting to smooth the angry red lines.

Yumi closed her eyes and instantly went to her tip toes, electric lust struck through her. His tongue didn't just lick the side of her breasts but her nipples too, instantly turning her even more on - making her feel wet. Yumi's fingers went into his hair, playing, gripping, running through his locks. How could she make him feel good too? How could they feel even better?

Kami, she wanted him. She wanted him. This wasn't enough... she was an addict and she wanted more.

"Please?" Yumi begged. "Please."

Gaara's eyes looked up at her. She had said no sentence, only please. Was he making her feel good? From how she danced and the look in her eyes, he knew she was - but what more did she want? Did she want something down there too? Kami, if she did, the enemy could attack this very instant and he wouldn't stop or care.

Yumi's mouth went straight for his, craving him. They kissed. Her bare chest pressing against his. Comfort flooded her with the touch. Skin to skin, she instantly felt her stress and anxiety melt form their heat. Yumi opened her mouth slightly, parting her lips - his tongue slipped in as if he understood her perfectly. Still it felt strange, but it was him so it felt good. Their tongues danced. His hips moved forward against hers, in friction grinding pleasure. An audible hitch of her breath at the pleasure between them. The mutual want.

Yumi jerked her butt back instantly, Gaara pulled back his kiss - had he taken it too far? He had thought maybe this time...

A wanton look was in her eyes. A lustful wanton look. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, as they lively moved while she caught her breath which he had taken away. Kami he fucking wanted her, every nerve in his body, every grain of his sand _wanted_ her.

Yumi had jerked back at the unexpected sensation of him pressing against her down there. It had felt - It had felt good, exciting, erotic, completely unanticipated. And thus, it had made her jump. She was completely, fucking turned on, to the point she didn't know what to do or think. She didn't even know what to say. Hey Gaara, not sure what you want to do to me, but please don't stop? She Couldn't Say That!

Gaara watched as her look became a bit embarrassed and shy. A frustration ground into him as he realized again they were going to stop. Again he had taken it too far instead of going her pace. But, the embarrassed shy look was cute and pink was a good color on her cheeks... His eyes wandered slightly, still wanting to see a different set of cheeks... Briefly he closed his eyes. Kami, his pants were tight but he couldn't take them off - not yet.

"Could you lay down first?" Yumi shyly asked, gaining up all the confidence she had. It was like swimming again, she told herself. Like taking off her shirt was just changing to swim, this would be like swimming. Just like swimming... she loved swimming - though normally no one watched her change...

Gaara's eyes lazily opened. With a nod he complied. His pants became even tighter, maybe it would be her on top again. Hopefully soon they would reach a point he could take the torturous cloth off...

Yumi swallowed. His eyes were impious. He was going to consume her. Every inch of her body.

Slowly, before a very attentive audience. Yumi undid her pants strings. Kami, he was going to eat her.

Butterflies flew through her whole body as she lowered and removed her pants, now only in her shorts and underwear. So. Going. To. Eat. Her. Like the wolves at a rabbit or an eagle a fish... Completely devour.

Intent on not chickening out. Yumi's thumbs went to her shorts. His unblinking stare did not relax.

Gaara felt ever nerve on edge. She was going to completely undress? His pants were already so tight, and yet they were constructing even more. This had to be some sort of Baki-special-torture-test. Some special ninja stamina training. Gaara could feel his mouth dry and salivate all at the same time. Was she really going to take off her shorts too? Without a prompt from him? It felt as though he could exploded right there just from the painstaking slow anticipation she was putting him through!

Swallowing again. Yumi removed her shorts. Kami. If he ate her, she didn't know what she'd do. So nervous. So turned on. So wanting. She didn't know what she'd do. What if he took off his pants!? Would it get that far? No. Not yet, she couldn't do that yet - could she!?

Slowly Yumi went to him, kneeling down to be with him. She needed to kiss him. Fuck, she needed to kiss him. She only had one thin, small, piece of clothing on. Less than she ever had on in front of anyone before - ever, period, the end!

Gaara kissed her instantly. His hands rushed to her, feeling her naked skin, quick to turn her under him. Fuck! He wanted her. He wanted to make her feel good, he wanted her to want him. She had undressed so much, he'd oblige anything she desired. Gaara continued to kiss her lips, as his hands moved down to her legs and ass.

Yumi inhaled sharply as he moved to nibble on her ear. Her hands wandered his bare broad back, digging in where they could. His hand moved down her leg, feeling her bare thigh then back to the curve of her ass.

So Turned On.

Gaara kissed her neck next, his mind wandering to how he could make her feel good to the point of not thinking- to the point that maybe she'd let him touch her down there too. He kissed her collar bone, and then attacked her nipple to which she instantly arched her back. His free hand went to her inner thigh.

She moaned, jerking her head at what he was making of her feel.

Gaara raised his head and went back to kiss her lips, something he knew she liked. Yumi eagerly reciprocated, halfway sitting up to kiss him even more. She loved kissing him so much, it was as if they were bound together in that moment, as if everything, in the world, was made better in that moment.

"Let me make you feel good, please." Gaara's eyes were intense causing her complete silence.

Shyly Yumi nodded. Trusting and uncertain. What did that mean exactly? Did she want to know what that meant?

His tongue went back to her nipple, instantly it re-hardened as Yumi reacted. In the same instance his hand slipped past her underwear. He felt her stiffen as his fingers found her wet.

God - she was wet, that made him harden even more. Could he actually become anymore hard!? He felt as though he was about to see stars because of her! He had to pause, mind completely wanton in lust.

Regaining himself, Gaara's finger gently teased at her entrance while his thumb expertly played with her button. His mouth attacked her breasts. He'd make her feel good... want him more.

Yumi jerked upright instantly.

"Gaara." Her voice a horse whisper, gripping his hair to pull his head up from her tortured nipples.

The rough treatment only excited him further as he knew he was now going to drive her past the point of crazy.

Her lips went to his wanting his comfort as his fingers torturously played with her. Flooding her senses with pleasure, making her squirm and jerk at his devious touch. Damn it, he was the devil!

Gaara's free hand, since they were now practically seated, found her nipple. He pinched it mischievously returning the same sensation his pants were inflicting on him.

"-" Her moan muted by their kiss. Yumi felt his mouth open and obediently she opened her own. His tongue darted _in as did his finger_.

Yumi's entire body tensed, his finger was inside of her!

Gaara did not pause in his kissing, his tongue continued to move as he waited for her to adjust. Slowly, earnestly she began kissing back. Almost salivating from how they were making each other feel. Believing she was ready, Gaara moved his finger in and out and was instantly rewarded as Yumi reacted in lust, almost mewing at his small thrusts.

"Gaara." She broke their kiss again, his finger still thrusting into her, his thumb(?) playing with her, walking her closer and closer to the edge.

How could she make him feel good.

A hand made its way down to his pants. Gingerly she slipped it down the front - that's what he had done to her, right?

Gaara paused at her touch there. Her small hand wrapping around his shaft in his pants, tentatively, rather-unskillfully moving it up and down his rod- pausing to fully inspect his cock's head before going back to stroking his shaft.

He couldn't play with her, think, and feel at the same time. Her touch became more confident, stroking more. A deeper grunt sounded in the room - gaining her even more confidence. Again her hand circled around his head, getting it wet with precum and then almost-expertly-now stroked his shaft.

Yumi felt delight in turning him on and now causing him to moan. Her confidence grew as she stroked him, wanting him to feel even more pleasure - getting him back for all the incredible ways he was making her feel!

Gaara gripped the sleeping bag, trying to regain his thoughts. She was going to make him cum in his pants. HE, the Kazekage of Suna, was going to cum in his fucking pants because of HER!

"Ha!" Yumi jerked back in surprise and completely pleasure as his hand began moving again. She stopped her motion, completely unable to think about anything other than what he was doing down there.

Quickly Gaara freed his dripping cock. No way in hell was he going cum in his pants! But, now he needed, he wanted, to finish her off - to make her feel so mind-blowingly amazing that maybe this time (or next time, or the next time) they'd to the point where he could actually _have_ her...

His one finger became two. She was tight, which made him harden even more (damn it, he was going to die if he didn't kill her off first!). Yumi felt so much, she couldn't think. She just couldn't.

"Gaara! Gaara." Yumi gripped his arm that was causing her to feel so much. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy Shit! If sex felt even half this good, no wonder all the guys were talking and thinking about it all the time!

Yumi's back arched. Instantly her mind hit something, her entire body tensed in one jerky motion as she practically saw the entrance to the afterlife (white light).

Gaara smirked with pride at driving her to an orgasm just with his hand. He hadn't done that before.

Slowly Yumi opened her eyes, half dead. Completely relaxed she looked at him. He was beside her, hard wet cock still out, a loving smirk on his face, caring teal eyes. He was still hard...

"I want to make you feel good too. Please? Can I?" She asked, feeling a bit guilty. She hadn't done anything for him, again. It seemed like he always made her feel so good, but she never knew if she was causing him to feel the same pleasure. She was causing him pleasure too, right?

"It's ok, you don't have to." His hand went down to his pants, trying to quickly hide himself. He didn't want her to do something she didn't want to. He remembered the look of that woman's face who had swallowed. Disgust, like when he was a monster. And, the thought of Yumi showing him that face made him less-hard.

"I want to." Yumi's hand went to his ownfaster he had expected her to move, stopping him from concealing his cock

Before he could speak, her mouth went over his wet cock head. Her warm wet tongue and mouth swallowed as much of him as she could (not very much) while her hand wrapped around the rest of his base. Her head bobbed a bit trying to get him situated in her mouth. This is what she was supposed to do right? Hopefully Asami's and Sakura's books were right... Hopefully she wouldn't bite him! Yumi felt herself salivate with her mouth so full of him... How was she supposed to swallow like this?

God. Dear God. Oh My God. God. Fuck. God. Gaara saw white almost instantly. He was going to cum if she kept it up! Her hand around the base of his shaft, her wet hot mouth on his head. Where did she learn this? (Did he owe Asami another raise!?).

Yumi felt her jaw tire and pulled off him. His chest heaved as she did. Yumi swallowed her salvia and began licking his shaft, still wanting to make him feel good, uncertain if she could keep him in her mouth without biting him... She was absolutely certain biting him in this area would be extremely bad.

Gaara exhaled slowly, every nerve on end. She had stopped right before he was going to cum, causing him to instantly feel deprived, wanting, and a whole-new-high-level-of-sexual-frustration. This was now so much worse than restricting cloth pants...

Gaara gripped her hair and a throated moan escaped him as she did it again, taking him in her mouth, short strokes driving him almost to the edge. Damn it, she was getting exceptionally better at this. Damn it, he wasn't going to be able to hold back...

Yumi again felt her jaw get tired and mouth full of salvia. She pulled off, wondering if all those stories of girls being able to keep a guy in their mouth until they came was a fairytale or if they were part snake... Again she returned to licking him, her hand stroking him instead.

Gaara's eyes rolled upward until the white of his eyeballs could be seen (unknown to Yumi). OMG She was literally going to kill him! He had ALMOST, AGAIN, Been there. A half more second! God!

Again, Yumi wrapped her mouth around him, bringing his cock as far into her as she could for a few strokes before pulling back a bit and swirling her tongue around its head. Gaara half-grunted half moaned, needing her so much.

"Yumi." He managed to say her name, praying to god she would take him over the edge this time. At his voice, she seemed to pick up the pace, even more confident in her action. It felt so incredibly good!

"Yumi" He repeated, instantly rewarded by more invigorated strokes. He felt her mouth buzz around him as she moaned or spoke, causing an electrifying feeling to go through him.

Yumi was completely turned on from hearing his husky, tight tone. She could hear the pleasure in his voice. She was making him feel like he had her feel.

"Don't stop." His fingers tightened, one arm went down to support himself, gripping the sleeping bag for dear life. Seriously, he was going to! If she didn't stop, he was going to - - - Gaara jerked, unable to hold back - it was as if he was seeing white, so much incredible pleasure, now finally being able to release vs left frustrated.

Yumi felt his cock pulse as he jerked. Liquid entered her mouth which she swallowed instantly as a natural reaction (not wanting it to drool out the side of her mouth)...

Yumi pulled back for the last time, her hand going to her mouth embarrassed. She had just swallowed his... hopefully that was ok. That's what she was supposed to do right? He probably wasn't going to want to kiss her now though... Her eyes briefly looked him over before dashing away, feeling bashful.

Gaara noticed her look and blushing face. He grabbed her hand pulling it away from mouth. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. They had to be meant for each other. Absolutely had to.

"Thank you." He found his voice as thoughts finally returned to him.

Yumi gazed into his eyes. He had kissed her after she had swallowed his... he didn't think she was gross, nor was he embarrassed.

"Can I lay with you a bit?" Yumi asked, not quite back to full brain activity. If she stood up, she'd probably falter, weak at the knees...

"You gave me those chakra patches remember? You can even sleep." He reminded her, brushing her messy hair out of the way of her face. One day, maybe he wouldn't need those things as a crutch to be with her... He didn't like being wary of sleeping self.

I love you was on the tip of Yumi's tongue. Her eyes stared into his wanting to know if she could say it. He had frozen when she had blurted it out before the dinner with Kankuro so she had brushed it off, chattering onward without falter (an amazing skill, really). Again, Yumi decided not to say it - now was not the time. Maybe soon. She wanted to let him know eventually, that she loved him, her soul loved him, .

Gaara directed her backwards. Her head naturally found his chest as her pillow, her entire body instantly feel in to relaxation. His sand crawled back on him, his armor returning - strangely, it covered her too - creating an armor on her skin as well. The two let silence fill between them as his sand now removed itself from the tent and the night's cool air entered in.

A ripple entered through him, causing his hair to stand on end and worry enter him. Gaara turned his head towards her. She was asleep. Her skin and hair still smelled of salt, iron, and earth. (sweat, blood, and battle). Chakra flowed back and forth between them as if there was no boundary between their bodies - like ocean tides or river ripples.

Maybe they'd rest for a bit longer than an hour...


	53. Chapter 53: This is a War

**Sorry- Sorry! Work and school is kicking my ass. Aiye! T_T. Summer construction not fun, but boss gunna help me with community college tuition so that's awesome minus the homework. How do you people handle the homework!? OMG. No Time to Sleep! :(**

**Anyway, I'll respond to reviews in the next chapter. This Story has spoilers for those who do not read the manga including Naruto Gaiden. (So annoyed that it's screwing with my plot line... Must adapt! However Sarada is such a cool character. Really like her.)**

**And again. SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Hopefully I can get my storyline back together after this chapter too. :)**

**- Rain**

**...**

* * *

><p>"Damn, you two." The Hokage looked over Sasuke and Naruto now that Madara was defeated, again. They both were missing an arm. Again.<p>

"Heh. You can fix it again, right?" Naruto's free hand brushed up his own hair sheepishly.

"Not in this condition! It takes instruments I don't have here." Tsunade found herself snapping back. Did they think she could just make limbs out of thin hair, prosthetic or not!?

"What do we know about this enemy?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Waiting for an answer his eyes briefly drifted away. Sakura was standing though a little bruised. The infant Sarada safe back in Kohona with Shizune.

"Not much and we should not discuss here. I've messaged the Kazekage. We are going to all meet at find a new base camp. Spread out like this is leaving us open to attack. It is now clear they are not after the villages, but us." The Hokage inspected at the raven haired man, he had been an enemy before but since learning Karin's secret, he was slowly changing.

"Hn. We should finish this quickly. A missing arm isn't going to hinder me." Sasuke turned his head to leave, considering the conversation done.

"Me Neither!" Naruto sprung up, quickly catching up to the serious nin. "So where've you been, Sasuke? You should come visit us more!"

Tsunade eyed the two as they walked away. This enemy was not like others, she wanted to talk to the other Kages to see if they knew anything more. That man, Kurokawa, had seemed to know of stories of acid rain but he was supposedly dead in this time.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Your arm." Gaara asked the moment she woke. He had slept only an hour maybe two, but she had been out for four. Purposefully, he had not stirred, so not to wake her. While she slept, he had used a sand clone to manage the camp (micromanaging though he left Baki and Kankuro in-charge).

"Hm?" Yumi muttered trying to figure out why his bed was so hard, where his furniture had gone, and why the desert air felt more like forest...

"Your arm." Gaara repeated. The pattern was most certainly a seal, but he did not know if it was done by an enemy, friend, or herself.

The reality of where they were, the situation outside, came rushing back to her.

"Patrol!" She sat straight up, instantly, naked except her underwear.

"Eh!" Yumi quickly went to cover her chest in front of him. He could see everything, he already _felt_ everything.

Her ears burned as the full events of last night came back to her.

"Patrol's covered, we will move to join up with the Hokage in a day. The seal on your arm." His eyes followed the pattern. He had noticed it last night but had been _too distracted _to ask.

Slowly Gaara rose up, his bare skin now again touched hers. He needed to return to his duty, Baki and Kankuro were covering for him. However, he wanted to make sure she was truly ok - to know what that pattern was. So, he waited for her to speak.

Yumi closed her eyes, staying silent on the subject. She felt comforted by his touch. He knew that she took chakra, but he didn't know about seals... Did she want to tell him about seals?

Gaara rested his chin on her bare shoulder, waiting. He was the king of silence and she was definitely going to speak first, talking was a natural trait of hers...

_Seals_. _Seals_. Yumi felt herself hesitate. _Seals_...

"It's a seal." She finally stated the obvious. Injuries, poisons, disease, seal chakra, elemental chakra, and life-force - she could all take. She was certainly not normal... more like a parasite...

"I recognize as much." Gaara informed her. Yes, he knew it was a seal, that was why he was asking.

"It's a seal..." Yumi repeated unable to make it past the first sentence.

"I know. What's it from?" Gaara pressed.

"It's... It's... the seal used to create those mud things that turned into the duplicates of us." Yumi felt her nerves flutter as she told him another of her secrets.

"I stopped it," Her confidence returned quickly with that one thought. But, it vanished as her mind went to the truth... Her voice came out barely a whisper "_by taking it's chakra..."_

"It's the enemy's seal? Has anyone analyzed it?" Gaara's mind reeled. This seal could lead them to the tratior!

"No." Yumi tucked her arm in towards herself, hiding it from him. Why would she let someone do that!?

"We should show it to a few people, the style of it may help us find who was the cause of the attack." He stated logically though he heard the fear in her tone. It needed to be inspected as finding the traitor was important, especially a traitor who could copy abilities...

Yumi just breathed, letting his words sink in. Seals, seals were the worst for her. Sharing anything about seals on her was dangerous.

"We can explain it's a Jieti maneuver." His arm wrapped about her protectively, not wanting to break her trust in him. Still, he was a Kage, needing to look out for his village and the ninjas...

Yumi continued to just breathe, he was a Kage and she knew what that meant...

_"You must never tell others about what you can do? Ninjas, Kages, Samurais, Villagers, Jieti, No one... A mosquito steals to live, leach, ticks, vines, parasites - that's what they will see you as. Or worse, an enemy, a tool, a killer... You are different, better than I, don't become a weapon, a killer, a monster, a parasite. I know you won't, but they will try to make you... Understand?"_

But, she trusted him... She trusted him... She trusted Gaara. But who did she trust more? Kurokawa Taiki, the man she raised her, or Sabaku no Gaara, the man she was sitting next to half naked?

Her mind switched into the guard-mode. If them looking at the seal meant she could find those who nearly caused her to be the enemy, then it would be worth it. She could stop them while protecting the man she cared about...

"I agree. Hopefully they will find the enemy from it's design, or something." Yumi could hear herself saying the sentence as a body guard. Her tone was professional, completely detached from her internal fears. She could do anything if she put her mind to it...

Gaara's eyes followed her as she rose up. Her bare back and legs moved no longer embarrassed or self conscious. She did not even cover herself as she dressed. The professional tone and sentence sounded rehearsed, extremely guarded. But now was not the time for vulnerability, they were in a war...

Yumi , dressed, glanced towards him. Her dark green eyes met his light blue. Kage and Jieti...

"When we meet up with the others, the groups will most likely mix. I assume there will be other former Jieti, but... you should still stay with me." Gaara knew he couldn't just order her. The words of a Kage weren't the same to her as they were to a ninja...

"We'll see how it works out. If they are inspecting the seal, the enemy might go on the offensive again and attack. We may have no time for camping." Again the sentence was automated as her eyes drifted away from him.

Suddenly, her tone turned deadly - "They won't have the advantage for long..." _I'm going to stop them._ Yumi spoke only the first half aloud, remembering the last fight. She wouldn't risk losing him. She'd find a way to destroy them before that.

"We will overcome." Gaara voiced, his gaze boring into her soul. He had heard that tone before, when she was with Baki underground after the Mud clone attack. She was not alone in fighting this enemy, that much he wanted to communicate.

Sadly, lovers had no luxuries in war, especially if they were needed to fight.

...

"So, Jieti can bind a seal by adhering it to your own body?" The lock village nin asked. It seemed an odd, unheard of practice...

"Yes, but only a few of us choose to perform it since it can be self-injuring." Yumi answered with confidence, her lies were continuously growing.

She closed her eyes and let them inspect her seal-tattooed skin. This would hopefully help them, hopefully protect him. The enemy was after the ninjas and he was a leader of ninjas... This enemy had even tried to use her ability, had made duplicates of her to make her the enemy - she could not forgive that. Yumi knew she needed to be at her best, to protect him, to be of help, to not die...

A Jieti. A Jieti-erito. She was a Jieti-erito, she'd be that again even if it was just in thought, not title. Mentally, she'd pretend she was hired to defend, to guard, to protect him at all costs, at all risks... No longer could she let herself succumb to any other level than that of a Jieti-erito. She was taking too many luxuries... what if he would be the next to die?

The Jinkun had already... died. She did not want Gaara to be next.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I bet One-Thousand that they haven't done it yet." Asami muttered to herself knowing the two were probably not even together. Thinking of them seemed to make her a bit happier these days, though there was little to be happy about.

She was tempted to use the calling-seal Yumi had given her, to call that girl here and take her away from the mundane work she was now assigned, but what help would she be in a war like this? A non-ninja.

"Did you hear!? Holy shit, it's bad!" Watanabe threw the door open with a slam.

Instantly everyone (but Fujii) looked up.

"Our boarder post fortress, the one the Kazekage was at, has been destroyed!" He yelled, his freshly dyed hair still dripping color.

"WHAT!?" Asami's hand hit her desk as she stood. WHAT!?

"These times have come again..." Elder Mizo's voice but a whisper.

"Oh no. You don't think_?" Nakasano Riko's was too soft to hear, but her tears spoke volumes.

_That the Kazekage was killed._ The thought was in everyone's head.

Was the Kazekage dead!? Gaara-san!? No way! No! It couldn't be true! Distressed, Asami pulled out the paper to call Yumi. Yumi would be able to help!

_AAAAAaaaaassssssss-aaammmmmm-iiiiiiiiiiiii,_ A breeze through the swung open door seemed to whisper her name as she stared down at the seal. A sign, it was a sign she should call Yumi! That she should somehow help the Kazekage other than being here!

_Doooonnnnn't Do it. Don't Do It. Don't Do It. _

Her heart froze as chills went down her spine. No one else acted like they had just heard the voice of _death. _ Asami blinked regaining her wits with the paper seal in hand. Had she truly heard what she thought she had? Maybe she would just call Yumi and go to where the fortress fell...

_JUNKO ASAMI. Do not do it. Do not dare!_

_We know who you are, we know what that does, the parasitic vacuum protects the kage. Call it and you will die... The Kage will die. The shinagami no longer protects the anomaly... and he will come and kill us all once she is dead._

"Did anyone else just get the chills?" Shouhei Watanabe asked, rubbing his arms before closing the door he had entered from.

Asami could barely breathe. Didn't they hear it!?

"You think_ _ _dead?" Riko's voice went to sobs as she cried for their fallen Kage.

Watanabe went silent. Even Fujii looked up, face grim.

Was their Kage truly dead?

"Junko? You look a bit white..." The grandmother of the group spoke, noticing the ex-Kage-personal secretary barely standing, face as if she had heard a ghost..

"I-I... I think I need to sit down..." Asami barely found her seat.

Death if she called Yumi? Parasite? What could that be? The demon was no longer in the Kazekage... and what Shinagami, what anomaly?

Just what was whispering to her? And WHY!?

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" Naruto's only arm instantly wrapped around the Hyuga woman, a public embrace, followed by a just as public kiss.<p>

"Nar-uto. Your arm!" Hinata had an embarrassed blush painted across her face. He had kissed her in public in front of everyone!

"Yeah, I know, you should see Sasuke though, he's worse!" Naruto stood up straight with a grin. His eyes glanced towards his raven haired friend who was standing near Sakura."I'm glad you are alright."

Naruto leaned forward, his only arm wrapping about her again. Briefly, he rested his head on her shoulder. Things were just better when they were together...

"Me-me- too." Hinata held him, her tired knuckle-headed nin.

Around them many others were embracing, hugging, high-fiving, greeting each other. Some began to shed tears with news of fallen companions, those lost in battle...

Yumi made eye contact with Basan and Mizuchi. Tomohisa did half a wave. Kiro, a jieti she barely knew, nodded his head; he had fresh acid burns down his face and left side. Gozu stared grimly. Yuuko, Mezu, and a couple others who had supposedly also joined the ninja all had not shown yet.

Maybe they were dead, like the former-Jinkun...

"REN!" Matsuri's voice caused Yumi to look abruptly. The brunette jumped up to embrace another Suna nin, arms and legs around him. Blatantly they kissed, like the many other reunited couples.

Yumi inhaled sharply and peeled her gaze away, embarrassed at all the displays of affection.

How could people do it so easily? And didn't they know, the enemy was still among them!? That their loved ones could die at any second!?

She maintained her guard on the Kazekage, never farther than 50ft away from him. The whole trip, she had remained on patrol, focused.

"We need to set up tents, the medical area first." Mizukage called out now that the last group was arriving. A nod of heads erupted the reunions, this was not a social event but a war.

Ino walked away from a very pale black-haired man, who she had been embracing. Sakura hurried to join her; along with Fujimoto, Shira, and many others. Quickly, the groups worked with only a few disgruntlements over tent placements and where to store the supplies.

"We will be returning to our normal three and four man teams and then set up by ranges and abilities. If any are injured, please check in with the medicals. Those who can assist with food and supplies please report to Baki and Ai. Kakashi and Guy are setting up patrols. All others, take this time to recover." The Kazekage's voice boomed out with clear and precise direction.

Every time he spoke, she had naturally listened. Whether it was a group announcement or a private conversation...

She exhaled out her nose, watching as more the ninjas split and started moving. They were setting up tents, moving supplies, greeting comrades, friends, and still embracing lovers...

"Yumi-san." Baki landed next to her. "Would you assist with setting up the Kazekage's tent? The Kages are going to be meeting to discuss our plan forward." He added, trusting her.

"Yes. Understood." A professional smile did not lighten the serious look in her eyes. She was not going to relax just because he was going among other Kages...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"The special task force found underground tunnels with writing everywhere - half sentences, detailed comments about all of us, secrets only our own ninjas would know. Along with this written information was bodies of experimented creatures - infant body parts, women with the stomach's blown apart, men without limbs, and animals merged together into some form of monsters... Whoever we are dealing with is blatantly using forbidden jutsus and dark practices." Leader Dionasu of the Hacho village spoke.

"They are leaving alone the villages that successfully retired or removed their villages. Between the Jieti coverage and attacks focused on us there has been little damage even to villages that were still harboring their ninjas." The head for the Village of Frost, Daimyo, added.

"I do not believe this enemy will become peaceful after our removal. I don't know what it is, but I think there's a greater plan and objective we haven't seen yet." Shibuki of the Hidden Village by a Waterfall stood up. Fu had died in what they first had thought to be the collection of demons, but later found it was an attempt to rule over nature itself.

"Yes. This enemy is secretive. Currently I believe there to be 17 spies among us, but pin pointing who exactly are the traitors are is turning out to be more difficult. They have successfully infiltrated us, who knows where else they are seated." Hanare glanced about, making eye contact with Kakashi who was also in the room. With only half his face ever showing, he would be an easy one to impersonate.

"ENOUGH!" Raikage felt his blood boiling by the smaller village ninjas. "We have defeated worse, and we will continue to find victory. The same as the last alliance, we the Kages of the great nation's hidden villages, will lead joint groups. With our villages determined safe, we will focus all our efforts on destroying this enemy!" He roared.

"We are not without contribution and ability. We shall assist in leadership." Shizuka of the Nadeshiko village, barked back. Who was he to dismiss a woman like that!?

"Only by working together was the Kazekage lead camp able to overcome its attacks." Mubi added, the Hidden Village of the Rain leader. He had spent the last several years rebuilding his village with the assistance of Sand and Leaf.

"That is true. We cannot afford to not assist each other and utilize our strengths. It is old fashioned to believe that the best is Kage of a greater nation's hidden village when it may be a genjutsu specialty village leader or spy village ninja, or even a body guard." The Kazekage looked about the room with authority. A number nodded in agreement.

"And just so everyone knows. Uchiha Sasuke is our alley and has assisted my camp. He is not to be treated an enemy despite any grudges or past incidences. We must accept all the help we can get at this point, we do not have the luxury to do otherwise." The Hokage added, glancing briefly to Baki, the Raikage, and the Kazekage. Gaara himself had stated he would kill Sasuke in order to protect Naruto...

"So with that , I have a plan I would like to propose to the group." Tsukino stood up with a confident smile.

The Kazekage and Tsuchikage gave a nod for her to go on. At this time, every plan needed to be heard out.

Tsukino moved from her seat to the center of the group and looked around. All the leaders were listening as were many of their nin escorts (Kakashi from Leaf, Baki from Sand, etc). Inhaling, she gathered herself.

"As we know this enemy is attacking us ninjas and with that, I'd like to propose - DANCE OF THE SHIKIGAMI TARGETED ASSAULT!"

Paper flew from her body violently. Ink was present on each and every piece as they split up, slicing into those they touched - attacking everyone present.

There were names on the blood laced papers. Tsunade, A, Onoki, Tanishi, Dionasu, Sumaru, Mubi, Daimyo, Shibuki, Hanare... Each paper was specifically targeting the person written upon it.

Gaara's sand had gone up instantly, keeping the paper assault at bay.

"Wind release: Wind blade" Baki charged

"ACID MIST!" Mizukage blew at the paper, bleeding paper cuts on her arms.

"Ice Release: Glacier Wall!" Daimyo's ice was not as fast as the Kazekage's sand. Blood droplets became blood frost, eccentric designs.

"Water Release: Sniper Bullets"

**Pha - **It went straight through his sand, Gaara turning his head towards the new enemy.

**-Thud.** A body impacted with him in the direction of the attack. Charcoal hair, short, slender, female.

Before he could even think her name, Yumi recovered annoyed she had let her body hit the man she was protecting. She jumped back through his sand shield as if it didn't exist. As she moved, any paper that impacted her fluttered to the ground. The attacker attempted to counter as Yumi swung her arm out.

Paper flew up in the air as the woman's body went to the ground knocked out by a single hit (all chakra stolen)

"WATER'S RELENLESS FIRE!" The second enemy called out from outside the tent.

Gaara flew upwards, more water bullets rushing towards him. Efficiently he dodged the water, his sand moving to assist others as more of the traitors were showing themselves. There were a total of eleven who now exposed themselves attacking the ninjas and kages.

Yumi's body could be seen dashing away (towards the source of the water attacks) as other ninjas dashed in. She was completely focused on Gaara's enemy. She weaved through incoming assaults with a springing run, launching her forward.

Water was a threat to earth, she'd stop them before any injury, even a scratch came to Gaara.

Wasting no time, her fist hit the hidden man, knocking him out and removing all chakra. Able to breathe again, and rejuvenated, she spun on foot and looked up at the man she loved.

Gaara exhaled through his nose. Her eyes met his. Again he was reminded of her strength, speed, and agility. The Kazekage could only pause for a brief moment as more attacks came.

His sand defended him instantly.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, reaching his friend in time. With only one arm, he was limited - but it wasn't slowing him down.

Sasuke awakened his eyes right as a traitor near him began to change. He would not let one arm slow him down. He was determined not only because of Sakura and Naruto, and his home, also because Karin's child, his daughter, existed. These people, this enemy, _threatened_ her.

Yumi watched as a man with black hair cut through more of the traitorous enemy as if they were nothing. Naruto, the leaf ninja she had met in Suna was defending Gaara as well, while the other ninjas and Jieti were driving the enemy back.

A pain went through her heart. Had she made a mistake in going after the most dangerous attacker and leaving his side? While he was uninjured, they had focused in on him for some reason. A dark cloud began to form inside her thoughts, overshadowing everything.

Now was not the time for doubt. She needed to assist in cleaning up the rest of the retreating enemy and assist with any injured.

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Tsuchikage cursed looking over the war-zone of a campsite. As quick as the enemy had attacked, they were gone.<p>

"Trying to show we aren't safe?" Hanare asked feeling extremely unnerved.

"They had a purpose here." Sasuke glanced to Sakura. She was unscathed.

"To show that our Kages, our strongest defense and offense, can be hit." Leader Mubi's eyes went to the Jieti-erito who had assisted in saving them, again. The short woman's eyes were deadly.

"I can't believe Tsukino would do this. That wasn't her! She was forced!" Naruto exclaimed, defending the woman who was like a sister to him.

"It wasn't her, she does not have a paper jutus ability - but this Tsukino does." Sakura stepped forward, adding to Naruto's case.

"So we have spies among us as well." The Kazekage's eyes drifted to the unconscious body of the woman who had been assumed to be Tsukino. Yumi had knocked her out (stole her chakra).

"Let's take these bastards out and save Tsukino!" Naruto's fist went to the air.

Yumi's eyes shot over to him. Directly attacking an enemy would put even more of them at risk. There was already death. The former Jinkun was dead. Many Ninja were dead. And now, even more injured, again. How could they attack?

"That's not good enough." She spoke bitterly and naively.

"Tsk." Tomohisa clicked his tongue at the woman who had an unimaginable special ability with an even more unimaginable sense of reality... There was no way they were going to be able to protect everyone in this war...

"Bring up the Prison box. These are forbidden Justus right? We'll use our own against them." Yumi spoke again directly at the elder Jieti whose purple hair was needing to be re-dyed.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Mizuchi questioned. The axe was deadly, able to possess all who have killed.

"Yes." Yumi answered certain.

"What's in the prison box?" Naruto asked, not knowing.

"Death, among other things." Yumi answered not really wanting to say what was actually in there.

"What's our plan after that? Do we even know where this enemy is?"

"They will come to us. That much they have proven. When they strike again, we'll be waiting." Sasuke answered glancing to the short woman whose look equaled his own.

"We need to tend to the injured and check supplies. I do not believe this attack was solely for showing of their strength. They were after something. Something they believe one of us has - so does anyone have anything they may want?" The Kazekage glanced around. The attack was too targeted to be simply a show of strength.

"I might. But we will need to make a secure place to discuss." Mizukage's words drove everyone's attention down upon her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_We need to move._

_Yes. Need to move_

_To the Kazekage?_

_Yes._

_But the vacuum_

_Ohhh the vacuum_

_Not good. Not good_

_But we should move_

_Before they come._

_They are coming_

_Thieves disguised as art cleaners_

_They are here. Already here. Searching_

_Cleaners to kill the Kazekage_

_Responsibility to the Kage._

_To the Village_

_Must Leave the Village_

_But How?_

_Asami_

_Yes. Asami._

_Hahahahahahahaha._

_Junko Asami_

_Wake-y Wake-y._

_Hahahahahaha_


End file.
